


Arrow My Way

by MakiSakura



Series: Katana Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 188,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSakura/pseuds/MakiSakura
Summary: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/91/b2/91/91b2914f9116c6f9e37722519cd74bf9.gif





	1. Clarissa Moon

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/91/b2/91/91b2914f9116c6f9e37722519cd74bf9.gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary Moon and her sister Amy lost their parents and their brother to a shootout in Mexico six years ago. The trauma led them to a boat ride in the middle of the ocean that was shipwrecked, leading to Amy's death at sea and Clary being stranded on Lian Yu for six years. She comes to Starling City with Oliver to start their mission of cleansing the city of evil and criminals, becoming vigilantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35700000/it-s-time-to-fight-little-wolf-joseph-morgan-and-phoebe-tonkin-klaus-and-hayley-35797236-245-210.gif

Name: Clarissa Moon

 

Nicknames: Clary (goes by)

 

Alias: Katana

 

Eye Color: Hazel

 

Hair Color: Dark Brown

 

Born: December 14, 1987

 

Age (as of 2012/13): 25/26

 

Vigilante Costume is going to look like Anne Hathaway's catwoman costume but without the ears.


	2. Justin Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltj81uQ2Jt1qbcdqg.gif

Name: Justin Smoak

 

Nicknames: Just/Justice

 

Eye Color: Blue

 

Hair Color: Blonde

 

Born: November 23, 1992

 

Age (as of 2012/13): 20/21


	3. Skylar Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thumbs.gfycat.com/SecretSpicyGalapagosmockingbird-max-1mb.gif

Name: SKylar Queen

 

Nicknames: Sky

 

Eye Color: Dark Brown

 

Hair Color: Brunette

 

Born: January 30, 1995

 

Age (as of 2012/13): 17/18

 

Skylar Queen is Thea and Oliver's little sister. She was devastated and angry when her brother and father disappeared at sea five years ago. But instead of diving into drugs and alcohol like Thea had done, she divulged herself into taking self-defense to take out her anger, where she met and became very close to Justin.


	4. Jessica Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://gifimage.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/aly-michalka-gif-1.gif

Name: Jessica Lance

Nickname: Jessie/Jess

Eye Color: Greenish Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Born: March 25, 1989

Age (as of 2012/13) 23/24

 

Jessica Lance is the middle sister to Sara and Laurel. Like her father, she's a detective for the Starling City Police Department, while Laurel is a district attorney. She does not hate the vigilantes, but she's not too fond of them, either. That is until she needs their help solving a case involving her one-time boyfriend, and they help her stop the culprit. But will working with the vigilantes without knowing their identities cost her her job?


	5. Kira And Karma Mahageni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Shannon+Baker+Shauna+Baker+VB5P4PsJFrem.jpg

Name: Kira Mahageni / Karma Mahageni

Nickname: none

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Born: March 1, 1989

Age (as of 2012/13): 23/24

 

Twins Kira and Karma Mahageni are members of the Chinese Triad, only because they owe their lives to China White, because she saved their lives way back. They don't like doing the things that they do, but they do them anyway because their lives are in danger when it comes to the Triad. When Moira hires them to assassinate Malcolm, they find out the reason behind the bold move, the Undertaking, and come to tell the vigilantes in order to try and stop it.


	6. Cast

Phoebe Tonkin - Clary Moon

Lucas Grabreel - Justin Smoak

Danielle Campbell - Skylar Queen

Aly Michalka - Jessica Lance

Shannon Baker - Kira Mahageni

Shauna Baker - Karma Mahageni

Nina Dobrev - Amy Moon (Clary's sister)

Jessica Alba - Angela Moon (Clary's mother)

Jordi Molla - Sean Wright (Clary's father)

Zac Efron - Austin Moon (Clary's brother)


	7. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_pilot/collection?id=7170233

**Day One**

**North China Sea**

**Morning - Lian Yu**

Oliver Queen had been a spoiled billionaire playboy from Starling City that had taken his family and friends for granted.

Clarissa 'Clary Moon' had been what you would call an ordinary girl from next door since a certain situation changed her party girl ways. She also was always moving around from place to place. She is also keeping a huge secret from everyone especially Oliver but Moira seems to know what it is.

That was before they had gotten trapped on Lian Yu.

Clary had been on the island for six years.

Oliver had been on the island for five.

Nowadays, you wouldn't be able to recognize them if you knew them from before their crucibles.

Oliver had his hair and beard grown, wearing a green hood.

Clary had really long hair.

They were both filthy and weak.

Clary was running through the woods, using a knife to stab into a tree and pull herself up to the branches. She saw something in the distance, swinging from the branches up to a cliff above the beach, looking over the ocean toward a boat. "Oliver! Someone's here!"

Oliver ran closer, holding his bow.

They ran down the cliff to the beach.

Oliver reached the arrows on the beach, using Clary's knife to strike up a flame, shooting a bonfire to strike up the fire.

The men on the boat were speaking Chinese, seeing the bonfire.

_Oliver: (voice over) "The name of the island they found us on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for 'Purgatory'."_

The men walked onto the beach, past an orange and black mask with an arrow through the eyehole.

_Clary: (voice over) "I've been stranded here for six years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then."_

_Oliver: (voice over) "I've been here for five years. I have had only one thought. One goal. Survive."_

Oliver pulled back his hood, looking up.

_Oliver: (voice over) "Survive and one day return home."_

...

**At Sea**

The men on the boat were floating away with Oliver and Clary, treating them on the boat.

_Clary: (voice over) "I have no home. None that matter anymore. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I'm no longer the girl I once was."_

_Oliver: (voice over) "I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. And I will not be alone. My name is Oliver Queen. Clary Moon is the reason I am alive. The reason I am making it home. So I will return the favor and give her a home to stay. And together... we will save Starling City."_

...

**News**

The only thing that the man on the news channel could talk about was Oliver and Clary's return. "Oliver Queen is alive, discovered after five years he was believed to be dead. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago, along with a woman by the name of Clary Moon, six years she was missing and presumed dead. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board 'The Queen's Gambit', but now officially confirmed as deceased. Moon was previously residing in Mexico with her family before they were killed in a violent criminal attack. Moon and her sister Amy were the only survivors, rumored to be on an oceanic trip to clear their minds after the death of their family. Their boat was not minor and restricted, but had dozens of people on the boat. Some survived and made it to the island, along with Clary. Amy, however, was lost, along with many others. 20% of Queen and Moon's bodies are covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on their backs and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed."

...

**Starling City, Washington**

**Day Two - Five Days Later**

**Night - Hospital - Oliver's Hospital Room**

Oliver was standing at the window. His beard was shaved. His hair was cut short. He was standing at the window, looking outside.

His mother Moira Queen and the doctor stood at the door.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Moira asked.

"No." The doctor answered. "He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

Moira nodded barely, walking toward her son. "Oliver?"

Oliver slowly turned to face her, managing only the smallest of smiles. "Mom."

They walked closer to each other.

Moira had tears in her eyes, starting to cry in relief. "Oh. My beautiful boy."

They embraced in relief.

...

**Clary's Hospital Room**

Clary was in her own hospital room, sitting up on the inclined bed, gazing off into nothing, feeling as if she wasn't really there.

Oliver slowly walked in. "Clary."

Clary looked up. "Hey."

"I talked to my mother, Moira." Oliver told her. "She said that you could stay with us until you get on your feet. That is, if you want to stay in Starling.

Clary sighed, shaking her head. "I don't have anywhere else to go." Clary looked to Oliver. "If it really is okay, I'm taking the offer. Thank you."

Oliver nodded.

...

**Clary's Hospital Room**

**Same Night - Couple Hours Later**

Moira Queen walked into Clary's room and sat on the chair next to the bed were Clary was lying down. "I never thought I would see you again. Does Oliver know our little secret?"

"No, he doesn't even recognize me. Have you seen him?" Clary answers facing Moira and asking a question she has been trying to never think about.

"No. We can never let Oliver never find out." Moira answers getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as Moira leaves Clary curls up in a ball and sheds a couple tears.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Outside**

The Queens were billionaires here in Starling City, enough to have a castle of a house, and a chauffeur.

The driver opened the door for Clary.

Clary stepped out of the car, looking up at the house.

Oliver stepped closer.

"I feel a little under-dressed." Clary told him. Oliver chuckled softly. The driver opened the truck, going to grab Clary's wooden suitcase. Clary grabbed it before he could. "I got it."

...

**Inside - Foyer**

Moira led Oliver and Clary inside, looking at Oliver. "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing." Clary looked around the lavishly built mansion. Moira turned to Clary. "And, Clarissa... Can I call you Clarissa?"

Clary nodded. "I usually go by Clary, but Clarissa's fine, Mrs. Queen."

"Please, call me Moira." Moira told her. "If I can call you Clarissa, you can call me Moira." Clary managed a small smile, barely nodding, looking around. "I can lead you to one of the guest bedrooms, if you'd like."

"Thank you." Clary told her. "It's kind of you to take me in."

"Well, Oliver tells me that the only reason he came home alive is because of you." Moira told her. "It's not just a gesture of kindness. It's an act of gratefulness and my gift to you as a thank you."

Clary nodded.

A man walked in. "Oliver. It's damn good to see you." He looked at Clary. "I'm Walter Steele."

Clary shook his offered hand.

"Oliver's father's friend from the company." Moira explained.

Oliver nodded, walking past Walter toward a maid. "It's good to see you, Raisa."

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." Raisa told him. She looked at Clary. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Moon." Clary nodded, looking away, taking a deep breath. Raisa looked at Moira. "Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner."

Moira nodded. "Wonderful." Clary heard a noise, looking upstairs. "Clarissa?"

"Did you hear that?" Clary asked.

Two teenage girls, little sisters Thea and Skylar, appeared at the top of the staircase.

Oliver walked closer to the stairs. "Hey, guys."

Skylar smiled, walking downstairs. "I knew it. I knew you were alive." They embraced in relief. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver told them.

They pulled away, smiling.

Thea walked closer to Clary. "Thank you, for saving him. For bringing him home."

"Oh, he saved me as much as I saved him." Clary told them.

Thea smiled, turning to Oliver to hug him close. Oliver returned the embrace. After a moment, they pulled away.

Skylar and Thea both shook Jill's hand.

...

**District Attorney's Office**

Laurel Lance and Joanna "Jo" de la Vega were talking, working.

"Come on, Laurel." Jo told her. "We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this."

"If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office." Laurel told her.

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office." Jo told her. "Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us."

"You and I against an army." Laurel told her. "I love those odds."

"Why do you hate me?" Jo asked, walking away.

Laurel sat at her desk, sighing.

Her younger sister Jessica Lance walked in with coffee, offering her a cup. "Hey, there, Laurel."

"Hi, there, Officer." Laurel told her, smiling, taking a coffee cup. "You brought the coffee. Where's the donuts?"

"Hilarious." Jessica told her sarcastically.

"I think so." Laurel told her.

They chuckled, taking a drink.

They heard the news, looking toward the TV.

_Man: (on TV) "And in other news, the details of the castaway story you've all heard about. The son of a very wealthy billionaire and the orphan of a family that has completely been erased will soon become a legendary story."_

Jessica and Laurel turned to the TV, watching the news.

_Woman: (on TV) "'The Queen's Gambit' was last heard from five years ago. Mr. Queen was reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sara Lance." Laurel and Jessica looked at the picture of Sara on the screen sadly. "Survived by her sisters, Laurel and Jessica-"_

Laurel picked up the remote to the TV, turning it off.

Everyone in the office looked at Laurel and Jessica.

...

**Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was just out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He was pacing. He had scars all over his boy. He also had a tattoo on his shoulder. He turned to get dressed.

...

**Clary's Guest Room**

Clary was alone in the guest bedroom. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror, lifting up her shirt to look at the scars over her body. She turned her back to the mirror, lifting her hair up to look at the tattoo on her shoulder that matched Oliver's. She let her hair fall, starting to pace restlessly, sighing. She heard someone on the outside of the door. "Come in."

Oliver walked in. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Clary looked at him, nodding. "I'm okay."

"Monosyllabic responses say otherwise." Oliver told her. Clary didn't answer, looking out of the window. Oliver walked closer. "After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. I can't imagine how it is for you. You were on that island for six years. And you lost everything. Nothing is familiar for you."

Clary looked up. "You're right. Nothing is the same."

Clary looked down, gazing into nothing.

...

**Flashback - Six Years Ago**

**Night - Ocean**

There was a raging storm as a boat soared across the water.

Inside, a man was steering the boat.

Another man walked towards him. "The storms a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back." Clary walked in. " all right inform the crew—"

"Are we in trouble?" Clary asked.

Amy followed, seeming to be drunk. "Clary where do we keep the bottle opener on this thing?"

Clary sighed, pulling Amy aside. "Listen I know that it hurts, loosing our parents and our brother." Amy looked away sighing. "I get it I do. But you can't keep doing this."

"It's been a month, Clary." Amy told her. "I think I'm entitled to a little downward spiral until… three months from now. Besides didn't you disappear for a year to run away from your problems. Our parents never did tell me and Austin why you disappeared."

Amy took a drink of beer, walking away, leaving not noticing a tear that fell from Clary's eye.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver was looking at a picture of him, Thea, Skylar, Moira and his father Robert Queen.

A man by the name of Tommy Merlyn walked in from behind him. "What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

Oliver smiled a the sound of his best friend's voice, turning to face him. "Tommy Merlyn."

They smiled, embracing.

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy told him.

They pulled away.

...

**Dining Room**

Oliver, Clary, Thea, Skylar, Moira and Walter were having dinner.

"Okay, what else did you miss?" Tommy asked. "Super bowl winners? Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and 'Lost', they were all dead... I think."

Walter poured Moira a glass of wine.

Moira smiled.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked.

Everyone looked at Oliver and Clary.

Clary sighed. "Cold."

Tommy looked at Oliver. "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira told them.

"Good." Oliver told them. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that." Walter told him. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Raisa tripped, dropping a bowl of fruit, nearly falling into the table next to Clary. Clary caught the bowl of fruit in one hand, helping Raisa regain her balance with the other.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Miss Clary." Raisa told her.

Clary spoke Russian. "Vse normal'no, Raisa. [It's fine, Raisa.]"

Skylar was surprised and impressed. "Clary, you have awesome reflexes. You speak Russian?"

Clary nodded.

"I didn't realize what a talented young lady you are, Clary." Walter told her.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." Oliver told him.

Things were really awkward.

Moira looked at Thea and Skylar.

Thea shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

"I didn't, either." Skylar told them.

"They didn't have to." Oliver told them.

Moira took Walter's hand. "Oliver... Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone." Walter told him.

"It's fine." Oliver told them. He stood. "May I be excused?"

Moira nodded.

Oliver stepped away from the table.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy." Tommy told him.

Oliver nodded, patting Tommy's shoulder, walking away, leaving.

...

**Clary's Guest Bedroom**

It was storming outside by the time Clary fell asleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed.

...

**Flashback - Six Years Ago**

**Day - Mexico**

There was a big social gathering for a festival with loud festival music playing.

Clary and Amy were walking along with their family. The mother and father were Sean and Angela. Their brother was Austin.

"Wasn't the fair supposed to end at noon?" Austin asked.

"It's a day of family fun, Austin." Angela told him. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to go, go."

Austin smirked, continuing to walk along.

"So what's next?" Sean asked seeing the distance look on Clary's face and bringing her back to reality.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Clary asked. "There are shooters out there, probably watching this festival right now."

"Clarissa, this fair is to prove to them that they don't have power over us." Sean told her.

"Yeah Clary, lighten up since you disappeared for a year you've been such a sourpuss." Amy told her teasingly, nudging her with her shoulder not noticing the brief flash of pain to pass through Clary's eyes and the concerned looks of their parents.

Clary looked around unsteadily. "I just don't feel right about this."

"You never feel right about anything anymore, Clary." Austin told her.

They continued to walk along, going through booths and listening to the music.

Clary felt as if something was wrong, looking around.

Shooters were stationed around the festival in the woods, using trees and bushes for cover to be unseen, starting to shoot unendingly.

Many people were shot, falling dead.

Sean tried to get his wife under cover. "Angela!"

Sean was shot when he was saving Angela's life.

Angela was horrified, in denial. "Sean!"

Angela was shot, falling dead.

Austin was shot, falling dead.

Amy was horrified, devastated. "No! Austin!" Clary pulled Amy under cover of a booth, pulling them into hiding. "Mom! Dad!"

Clary put a hand over Amy's mouth. "Shh. Shh. Shh." The shooting came to an end. Almost everyone was dead. Some had managed to run, and some had managed to hide, like Clary and Amy. The shooters stepped out into the festival ground, finding most of those who were hiding, shooting them dead. Clary and Amy knew they had to move. "Run."

Clary and Amy stood, running toward the woods.

The shooters shot toward them repeatedly.

Amy was shot in the leg, screaming, falling.

Clary helped Amy stand, pulling her into the cover of the woods, running away before the shooters could find them and kill them.

...

**Night**

**Boat - At Sea**

**(Song:) Your Heart Keeps Burning - Adam Agin**

Amy was drunk, stumbling her way through the hallway, nearly falling.

Clary walked closer, smiling a small, gentle, sad smile. "It's okay. Let me help you."

Clary helped Amy to her room, leading her to her bed.

Amy laid down.

Clary sat at her bedside, covering her with the blanket.

Amy looked at Clary tiredly. "Why are you so patient with me?"

"Because you're right, big sis." Clary answered. "We all have our grieving methods. And you deserve some time where you don't have to think about what happened. I wish I could forget as easily as you."

Amy was extremely tired and sad. "Will you tell me the reason you left for a year and why you and our parents kept it a secret?"

"I can't, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Clary told her.

Amy smiled a small smile trying to figure out what her sister desperately wanted to keep a secret.

**(Song Ends)**

The ship started to shake.

"What the hell?" Clary asked.

The ship tossed and turned, making the girls fall into the wall on the other side.

A wall of the ship was ripped off, water flooding in.

Amy was sliding down toward the gap, reaching toward her sister frantically. "Clary!"

Clary tried to grab her hand. "Amy!" The water made their hands slip and let go. Amy was drawn out of the ship into the water, lost forever. "Amy!"

...

**Ocean**

Clary was swimming through the ocean, gasping for breath. "Amy! Amy! Amy! No! No!" She was drawn down into the water by the strong current. She struggled to reach the top, seeing a broken raft nearby as it floated closer. She swam closer, crawling onto the broken raft, holding on tightly. "Amy!"

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Clary's Guest Room**

Clary was forced to wake up on the floor of the guest bedroom in the Queen mansion, grabbing the wrist that shook her shoulder, flipping the person to the floor, holding a hand to their neck. She realized it was Skylar, letting go, sliding back toward the window seat. "I'm sorry. I'm so-I'm so sorry."

Skylar stood. "It's okay, Clary. It's all right."

Clary looked down, breathing heavily.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Clary's Guest Room**

Clary pulled out the wooden suitcase out from under her bed, unlocking it, opening the sheet to reveal the two katana's inside that were crossed inside. She closed it, locking it, putting the suitcase back under the bed.

...

**Thea's Room**

Thea and her friend Margo were cutting up pills.

"Where did you get these?" Thea asked.

Margo smiled. "Roxies. Thank you, Daddy's ACL tear."

They laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

Margo hurriedly put the pills away.

Oliver and Skylar walked in.

Thea walked closer, smiling. "Sky. Ollie."

Oliver smiled a small smile. "No one's called me that in a while, Speedy."

"Worst nick name ever." Thea told him.

"What, always chasing after me as a kid?" Oliver asked. "I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does."

"See you at school, Speedy." Margo told her, walking out, leaving.

Thea looked at Skylar and Oliver. "Sorry about her."

Skylar gave Thea a look.

Thea shook her head.

"I have something for you." Oliver told them, pulling out two arrowhead necklaces.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with souvenirs." Skylar told him.

"This is a hozen." Oliver told them, showing them the bigger, more elegant necklace. "And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it, and I made another one out of tree wood in hopes that one day, they would reconnect me with both of you."

Skylar took the hozen, smiling.

Thea took the arrowhead.

Tommy walked in. "That is sweet. You know, I want one of those T-shirts that says 'My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt'."

They chuckled.

Skylar looked at Oliver. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow."

Tommy cleared his throat. "The city awaits."

...

**Hallway**

**(Song:) C'Mon Doll - My Goodness**

Tommy and Oliver walked out of Thea's room into the hallway.

"You notice how hot your sisters have gotten?" Tommy asked. Oliver gave him a look. "Because I have not."

...

**On the Road - Tommy's Car**

Tommy was driving.

Oliver was in the passenger seat.

"Your funeral blew." Tommy told him.

"Did you get lucky?" Oliver asked.

Tommy smiled. "Fish in a barrel." Oliver smiled, chuckling. "They were so sad… and huggy."

Oliver closed his eyes. "No."

"And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash." Tommy told him.

"At my what?" Oliver asked.

"You and your lady friend came back from the dead." Tommy told him. "This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything." Oliver smirked, shaking his head. "Speaking of your lady friend…"

"It's not like that…" Oliver told him.

"Oh, really?" Tommy asked sarcastically. "It's not like that?"

Oliver shook his head. "No but there is something familiar about her I just can't figure out what."

"You brought the girl back from the island." Tommy told him.

"She lost her family Tommy." Oliver told him. "She didn't have anywhere else to go. Clary saved my life on more than one occasion. We helped keep each other alive, but she's the reason that I made it back. I owe her everything."

"All right, fine." Tommy told him. "Let's just say that your doing this out of the kindness of your heart. But that girl's hot. I also see what you mean she does look familiar to me too."

"I'll grant you that." Oliver told him. He looked out of the windshield in confusion. "What's going on out there."

**(Song Ends)**

Tommy followed his gaze out to the Glades where homeless people were staying. "Oh, the city's gone to crap. Your dad sold the factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through the neighborhood, anyway?"

Oliver looked out the window towards Queen Industrial Inc. building. "No reason."

"So what did you miss the most?" Tommy asked. "Steaks at the Palm? Drinks at the station? Meaningless sex?"

"Laurel." Oliver answered.

Tommy looked at him awkwardly. "Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?"

Oliver shrugged.

...

**District Attorney's Office**

Laurel was working.

Jessica walked toward her. "Hey. What'd you call me for?"

"I just got this from Hunt's lawyers." Laurel told her. "They filed a change of venue." She handed Jessica a file. "We are now in front of Judge Grell."

"Hunt funded Grell's reelection campaign." Jessica told her. "He's got Grell in his back pocket. You know, I would arrest this son of a bitch if I could, Laurel."

"I know that, Jess." Laurel told her. "But you don't have anything concrete against him yet. It's my job to help you with that. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are."

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Jessica told her.

"What is it that Dad always says?" Laurel asked. "'We don't need to go outside the law...'"

Jessica rolled her eyes, nodding. "'To find justice'. Dad's favorite jingle. You sound just like him."

Oliver was standing nearby.

Laurel turned to face him, surprised and unsettled.

"Hello, Laurel." Oliver told her. Jessica was more polite about seeing him than her sister was. "Hi, Jessica."

Jessica nodded awkwardly. "Oliver." She looked at Laurel. "I'll give you some time."

Laurel nodded.

...

**Street**

Clary was walking alone, going from store to store, searching for a job so that she could save up enough to get her own place. She walked out of another store. She sensed that she was being followed, looking around. She couldn't tell who was following her, walking into an alley.

...

**Alley**

Clary walked up to the end of the alley, looking around.

Three guys dressed in black with red skull masks walked closer.

Man 1 tried to punch Clary. Clary ducked, grabbing a plank from nearby, using it to hit him in the head, making him fall, spinning the plank in her hands, spinning to him Man 2 in the face with the end of it, making him fall back into the brick wall, turning to face Man 3, spinning the plank in her hand like a sword, using it to hit Man 3 in the head like a baseball bat, making him fall. Man 1 stood behind Clary, shooting a tranq dart into her neck. The tranquilizer started to flow into her bloodstream, making her get dizzy and light headed. After a moment, it made her fall unconscious altogether.

...

**District Attorney's Office - Outside**

Laurel and Oliver were walking together.

"You went to law school to become a lawyer, and Jessica became a cop like your dad." Oliver told her. "You two always said that's exactly what you would do."

Laurel nodded. "Yeah. Everyone's proud."

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter." Oliver told her. "You sure you want to get in the ring with him?"

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel asked skeptically.

"No." Oliver answered. "Not really."

"Why are you here, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Oliver turned to face her. "To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

"For what?" Laurel asked. "Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?"

Oliver shook his head. "I never meant to-"

"She was my sister." Laurel told him. "I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin. Because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you."

"I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Oliver told her.

Laurel nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years." She walked away past Tommy. "How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?"

"About like that." Tommy answered. Laurel walked inside. Tommy walked toward Oliver. "Okay, so we took care of that. Good call."

...

**Alley**

Oliver and Tommy walked into the alley behind the building toward Tommy's car.

"Now we can make up for lost time." Tommy told him. "If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi all day. What do you say?" A van pulled up behind them, pulling over. "What're they doing? What the hell?"

Guys in red skull masks walked closer, shooting tranq darts into their necks, making them fall.

A man walked out of the building next to them. "Hey!"

The masked men shot the man that had come outside, killing him.

The tranqs made Oliver and Tommy fall unconscious.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - At Sea**

Oliver, Robert and a man were on a life raft, floating over the ocean.

Robert handed Oliver a water bottle. "Here, son. Drink."

Oliver nodded, drinking.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked. "That's all we've got."

"If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him." Robert told him. He looked at Oliver. "I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Oliver looked at him in confusion.

...

**Now**

**Day - Warehouse**

Oliver and Clary were zip tied to chairs, surrounded by the men in the red masks.

"Miss Moon." Man 1 told her. "Mr. Queen. How did you survive your accidents? I asked the questions. You give me the answers." Oliver and Clary didn't answer, looking toward where Tommy was unconscious on the floor. Man 1 put a stun gun to Oliver's chest, electrocuting him, making him scream. "Were you the only ones who made it to the island?"

They still didn't answer.

Man 1 put the stun gun to Clary's chest, making her scream in pain.

Oliver glared at them. "I'm gonna kill you."

The masked men all chuckled.

"You're delusional." Man 1 told him. "You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

Oliver showed them his hands.

Clary tilted her head. "Not anymore."

Man 1 tried to punch him. Oliver ducked, flipping his chair up to hit him in the head. He slammed the chair into Man 2's head.

Clary was no longer zip-cuffed either, standing, holding onto the back of the chair, kicking Man 3 in the chest with both feet, making him fall. Man 4 tried to hit her with a stun gun. Clary ducked, grabbing the stun gun, turning it around on him to hit him in the chest, electrocuting him, making him scream in pain, pushing him down.

Man 1 tried to shoot Oliver. Oliver used Man 2 as a shield against the bullets, making Man 1 kill Man 2. He grabbed Man 3, preparing to snap his neck. "No one can know our secret."

"Oliver!" Clary told him.

Oliver snapped Man 3's neck, letting his body fall.

Man 4 ran out, leaving.

Oliver looked at Clary, pointing at Tommy. "Make sure he's okay."

Oliver ran toward the door.

"Oliver!" Clary told him.

Oliver ran out, leaving.

Clary sighed in frustration, running toward Tommy, kneeling next to him, checking his pulse.

...

**Outside**

Man 4 ran outside.

Oliver followed him.

Man 4 turned back, trying to shoot him.

Oliver ducked. He jumped over a beam in the ground, running after the masked man.

Man 4 ran down the stairs.

Oliver jumped from wall to wall to get to the stairs, chasing the man into an building.

...

**Abandoned Building**

Man 4 ran inside, losing his mask.

Oliver ran inside, jumping onto scaffolding.

Man 4 tried to shoot him repeatedly to no avail.

Oliver ran along, grabbing onto a chain, swinging down toward Man 4, kicking him in the head, making him fall, landing on the floor next to him, grabbing him by his head. "You killed that man."

"You don't have to do this." Man 4 told him.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I do."

Oliver broke his neck, letting him fall.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Oliver and Clary were being questioned by a Detective Quentin Lance.

There were two sketches on the table. One was of a man in a hood. The other was a girl with a mask.

"So that's your story?" Lance asked. "A guy in a green hood and a girl in black leather with katana's flew in and single-handedly took out four armed kidnappers?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Clary told him.

"I mean, who are they?" Lance asked. "Why would they do that?

"I don't know." Oliver told him. "Find them and you can ask."

Lance nodded. "It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and people are already gunning for the two of you. Aren't you popular?"

Moira and Walter were sitting on the couch nearby.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons." Lance told them. "These were pros. They probably wanted to know what happened to the two of you on that island, just like we all are. Only they are a lot more willing to get answers than we are."

Walter stood. "If Oliver or Clarissa can think of anything else, they'll be in touch. Thank you, Detective Lance, for coming."

Oliver and Lance stood.

"Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" Lance asked, walking out, leaving.

Clary sighed, leaning back into the couch.

...

**Oliver's Room**

Oliver was searching Adam Hunt on his computer. He looked at his father's journal on the desk, seeing a list of names, including Adam Hunt.

Raisa walked in with food. "You are different. Not like you to read a book."

Oliver smirked, closing his search down. "I missed you, Raisa."

"No kitchen on the island." Raisa told him.

Oliver shook his head. "No. Not many friends, either." He stood, walking closer. "Hey. Thank you." Raisa nodded. Oliver took the food tray from her, setting it down on the table. "Do I really seem different?"

Raisa shook her head. "No. You're still a good boy."

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't." Oliver told her.

"But a good heart." Raisa told him.

"I hope so." Oliver told her. "I want to be the person you always told me I could be."

Raisa smiled, nodding.

...

**Outside**

Clary walked outside.

Walter and Moira walked closer.

"Clary, I want to introduce you to someone." Moira told her. A man walked closer. "Justin Smoak. He'll be accompanying you from now on."

"You got me a bodyguard?" Clary asked.

"You and Oliver both." Moira answered. "Mr. Smoak here will protect you. John Diggle will protect Oliver."

"Why would you do this for me?" Clary asked.

"Because I'm repaying you for helping my son return home, and I'm quite fond of you, Clarissa." Moira answered. "I'd really rather not watch either of you get hurt. And while Oliver has protection from his friends and family, you're new here, and you're alone. I'd rather not have you be alone."

Clary looked at Justin.

...

**On the Road - Limo**

Justin was driving Clary through town.

Clary was sitting in the backseat. "So... what do I call you?"

"Smoak's good." Justin answered. "Justin if you want."

"You're ex-military?" Clary asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Justin answered. "105th airborne out of Kandahar. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I also teach a self-defense class here in town. Oliver's sister Skylar is actually one of my students."

Clary was surprised and intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes." Justin answered. "I don't want there to be any confusion, Miss Moon. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" There was no answer. "Ma'am?" The car door opened and closed. Justin looked back into the backseat to see Clary was gone, pulling over. "What the-"

Justin got out of the car, looking around.

...

**The Glades**

Oliver ran toward a fence, jumping up to the top, flipping over the edge, landing on his feet on the other side. He walked toward his father's old building that he and Tommy had passed earlier.

...

**Queen Industrial Inc.**

Clary walked into the old warehouse building that used to be Robert Queen's business before he sold it and it turned into something unrecognizable.

...

**Basement**

Clary walked downstairs to join Oliver.

Oliver was going through a bag. "What took you so long?"

"Had to ditch my new bodyguard." Clary answered.

Oliver stood, turning to face her. "You, too?"

"Uh-huh." Clary answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"You killed those guys." Clary answered. "Oliver, I know that we did what we had to do back there, but we can't be doing that here."

"Maybe you can't." Oliver told her. "Those guys saw our faces and saw what we can do. I couldn't let them get away and expose me or you. I didn't. I understand that you are not a killer. But I'm not sure that I'm not."

"I am." Clary told him. "You're not a killer, Oliver. Look, we weren't lying when we said that the man in the green hood and the girl in blue with swords was there in that warehouse. We are them."

"And I'm only getting started." Oliver told her.

"We talked about this before." Clary told him. "Cleansing your city from the people in your father's book of the ones who failed this city. And I'll help you. But I'm not killing anyone."

Oliver nodded in understanding.

...

**Later**

Oliver and Clary remade the destroyed warehouse as sort of a lair.

Oliver was doing the heavy lifting.

Clary was setting up computer systems and other electronics.

Oliver was putting sharp arrows in a quiver.

Clary opened the wooden suitcase, taking out the swords, sharpening them. She also had a quiver of knives inside, taking them out to sharpen them as well.

Tennis balls fell from the ceiling.

Oliver shot an arrow into each and every one of them.

Clary saw the news on the computers.

_Man: (on screen)"The suit alleges that hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary."_

Oliver saw what Clary was watching, walking closer. He showed her his father's journal, pointing at the name. "Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way."

Clary stood, turning to face him. "Let me take care of it. No one has to die over this."

Oliver reluctantly nodded.

...

**Night - Parking Garage**

Adam Hunt was walking in a car parking garage with three other men.

"You remind Grell I put him on the bench." Adam told them. "I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." Man 1 told him.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance?" Adam asked. "You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." They stopped walking, turning to face the other. "Why are you still here?"

Man 1 walked away, leaving.

The other three walked toward the limo.

Clary/Katana threw a knife into Man 2's jacket, pinning him to a nearby post, drawing another knife to throw into his jacket sleeve of his other hand so he couldn't take the first knife out.

Man 3 drew a gun, aiming it at Clary. Clary used her katana to whip it out of his hands, spinning to kick him in the face, throwing him into a nearby beam, making him fall unconscious.

Clary turned to face Adam.

"What?" Adam asked in fear. "What? Just-just tell me what you want."

Clary walked closer, pointing the sword at him. "You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 PM tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Adam asked.

"Or we're gonna take it, and you won't like how." Clary answered, turning around, walking toward the exit.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Adam told her.

Clary drew a knife from the sheath on her thigh, turning around, throwing the knife through the back windshield of the limo next to Adam to scare him, making the window shatter.

Adam jumped, turning to look toward her again.

Clary was gone.

...

**Day Five**

**Morning - Hunt Office**

Several officers of the law were questioning Adam about his encounter with Clary the night before, including Jessica and Lance.

"She was in all black leather." Adam told them. "She had katana's and-and knives. What, you don't believe me? That maniac threatened me."

Adam picked up the knife that Clary had thrown into the car the night before, holding it toward Jessica.

Jessica took the knife.

"Well, thanks for your statement." Lance told him.

"We'll put out an APB on... Mulan." Jessica told him.

"Listen, sweetheart." Adam told her. Jessica raised her eyebrows. "I'm not some grocer who got taken fro his register. I go to the front of the line. Now, she said she would be back here by 10:00 PM. Make sure you're here first." Adam pointed at a man. "You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security."

Jessica and Lance exchanged a look.

"All right." Lance told them. "Well, uh, thanks for your time."

Jessica and Lance walked out, leaving.

...

**Hallway**

Jessica and Lance walked toward the elevator.

"Looks like Oliver and his new friend were telling the truth about Robin Hood and Mulan." Jessica told him.

"This hooded guy and this girl in black come looking for trouble, they'll find it." Lance told her.

They walked into the elevator.

...

**Queen Mansion - Outside**

Clary walked outside, in a black dress for Oliver's homecoming/Clary's welcome party, opening the limo door to get into the back, seeing that Justin was sitting inside.

"Put on your seat belt, ma'am." Justin told her. "Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

Clary got into the back of the limo next to Justin.

...

**Night Club**

**(Song:) Work Hard, Play Hard - Tiesto**

The party was at a club.

Clary walked in, walking down the stairs, seeing everyone drinking and having a good time and dancing to the loud music. She pulled out her phone, seeing that it was 9:07.

Oliver and Clary were being escorted by Justin and John Diggle.

Skylar was across the bar, watching Justin.

Justin looked toward her.

Tommy was standing in the crowd, seeing them. He walked toward them, gesturing to the DJ.

The DJ turned off the music.

**(Song Ends)**

Tommy called out to the crowd. "Everybody, hey! The man and the woman of the hour!" Everyone cheered and applauded, raising their drinks in a toast. "Whoo! And, ladies and gentlemen, please give them a proper homecoming for Oliver and a proper welcome party for Clary."

**(Song:) We Are the Champions - Queen**

Tommy and Oliver walked down into the party again.

Clary hesitantly finished walking down the stairs to join the crowd.

Oliver stood up on the stage. "Thank you very much, everybody!"

Tommy offered him a shot glass. "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie."

Oliver took the shot glass, taking another one from Tommy, looking at Clary. "Clary, if you would be so kind to join me up here." The crowd cheered. Clary knew what he was doing, smirking barely, stepping onto the stage, looking around. Oliver handed Clary the second shot glass, looking at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, if it wasn't for this woman here, I wouldn't have been able to make it back home." He raised his glass. "To Clary!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Clary!"

**(Song Ends)**

They all drank whatever was in their hands.

Oliver smiled. "I missed tequila!"

**(Song:) Blow - Kesha**

Everyone cheered.

Everyone started to dance.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Hunt Office**

Adam's personal guards were gearing up with weapons.

Adam walked closer to the window. "What the hell's going on out there?"

"It's across the street." Drakon told him. "Party for the people that got rescued off that island. Oliver Queen and Clary Moon."

...

**Night Club**

**(Song:) Outlaw - Jeremy Thurber**

Everyone was still partying.

Tommy and Oliver stood at the bar.

John was watching them.

"Does he wipe for you, too?" Tommy asked. "Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

They looked toward the girls dancing on the stage.

"Which one is she?" Oliver asked.

"The one who looks like the chick from 'Twilight'." Tommy answered.

"What's 'Twilight'?" Oliver asked.

"You're so better off not knowing." Tommy told him.

Clary was standing at the bar, taking a shot of tequila.

Justin was standing nearby, but keeping his distance.

Skylar saw Thea with Margo and a dealer who handed Thea pills. She walked closer.

"Skylar, hey!" Thea told her. "This party is sick."

Skylar pulled Thea aside to talk to her alone. "I saw that."

"Oh, come on, Sky." Thea told her. "I love you, but can you stop judging me? Especially for me being just like Oliver."

"I know it wasn't easy for you when Ollie was away." Skylar told her. "It was hard for me, too."

"Away?" Thea repeated. "No. He died. Our brother and our father died. We went to their funerals, Sky. And you? You just couldn't accept the fact that they were gone. You were always telling everyone that they were alive."

"I was right about Ollie." Skylar told her.

"But you were wrong about Dad." Thea told her. "Mom had Walter. You went into self-defense classes to work out your issues. I had to work out my issues in a different way. You all want to act like it's cool. Let's forget about the last five years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this me is the best I could do with what I had to work with."

"But you're not dealing with it, Thea." Skylar told her. "You were never dealing with it. You were just pushing it away."

"I'm not the golden girl like you, Skylar." Thea told her. "I'm sorry." She walked toward her friends. "Let's bounce."

Margo and Thea walked away.

"You have the fun dip?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, it's right..." Thea trailed off, looking around, looking into her bag. "Uh, no. I must have dropped it."

Skylar was holding the pills in her hand, walking toward the trash to throw it away. She turned to see Justin looking toward her from across the way.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Elsewhere**

Oliver nearly bumped into Laurel, backing away, looking at her in surprise. "You're here."

"Tommy." Laurel told him. "He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

They walked away.

Tommy was watching them.

...

**Outside**

Laurel and Oliver were walking.

"I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died." Laurel told him. "That was wrong."

"If I could trade places with her, I would." Oliver told her.

Laurel turned to face him. "About Sara. There's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know."

"Okay." Oliver told her.

"When she died... did she suffer?" Laurel asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Laurel took a deep breath. "I think about her every day."

Oliver nodded. "Me, too."

"I guess we still have one thing in common, then." Laurel told him. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Oliver sighed. "Laurel... you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise... I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it will be worse." He started to back away. "Got to roll. I got five years of debauchery to catch up on."

"You know what, Oliver?" Laurel asked, stepping closer. "You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest."

Laurel walked away, leaving.

Oliver felt guilty for hurting her, sighing.

...

**Night Club**

**(Song:) Gloryhole - Trust**

Clary was standing at the bar, drinking a shot. Her phone buzzed. She took it out, seeing that it was 10:00, and that there was nothing in the bank account. She looked around, setting down her shot glass on the bar lightly, walking away from the party.

Justin was watching.

...

**Kitchen**

Clary walked down into the kitchen, toward the basement, past where Justin was waiting behind the wall.

"Something I can help you with, ma'am?" Justin asked.

Clary turned to face him. "I just wanted a second to myself."

"I would believe you, Miss Moon, if I didn't know you were lying." Justin told her, holding an arm in the direction of the club. "Party's this way."

Clary walked toward the door, twisting the door handle. "It's locked."

Justin went to open it.

Clary hit his head against the door, making him fall unconscious. She looked around, making sure no one had seen or could be watching.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Hunt Building - Hallway**

Drakon was instructing the guards. "You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert."

...

**Office**

Drakon walked into the office, locking the door. He looked at Adam. "It's past 10:00. She's never getting in here."

...

**Outside**

Police were standing guard, including Jessica and Lance.

"All's clear." Lance told her.

Jessica sighed, looking around. "Yeah. Where's your partner?"

"In the car." Lance answered.

"Come on, Dad." Jessica told him. "You don't think it's even a little bit cool that we're finally working a case together again? This is, what, the second one?"

Lance chuckled. "I'll let you know after we get through the night."

...

**Hunt Building - Office**

Adam and Drakon were pacing.

The lights were cut out.

They looked toward the door.

...

**Hallway**

The power was also cut out here.

The elevator dinged.

The guards looked toward the elevator.

The doors opened, revealing Clary/Katana inside.

Clary stepped out, seeing many guys waiting, throwing a deck of knives out to all of guards, all of the hilts hitting their heads hard enough to make them fall, but not enough to knock them out. Two men walked closer. Clary used the hilt of one katana to hit Guard 1 in the leg, turning to Guard 2, kicking him in the stomach, making him stumble back into the wall, grabbing Guard 3, flipping him to the floor. Clary ran toward Guards 4 and 5, using both katana's to slit across their legs, making them fall. Guard 6 tried to shoot her. Clary jumped onto a wall to make him miss, jumping onto Guard 7, making him fall, standing. Guard 6 continued to shoot toward her. Clary ducked behind the wall for cover. Guard 6 walked closer. Clary used the katanas to grab the gun out of his hands, hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun, throwing him through the glass doors of the office where Adam was with bodyguards.

...

**Office**

Drakon shot the man repeatedly, killing him.

Clary walked in, throwing a knife into Drako's shoulder, making him fall, turning to Guard 8, slashing one of her katanas across his shoulder, making him fall. Clary threw a knife into the wall by Adam's head.

"You missed." Adam told her.

"Really?" Clary asked sarcastically.

Drakon ran toward Clary. Clary used one katana to keep him back. Drakon kicked her in the leg. Clary punched him in the face. Drakon tried to punch her. Clary caught his arm, twisting it, kicking him in the stomach.

Adam walked out of the office into the hall, speaking into the radio. "She's here."

...

**Outside**

Lance walked toward the building, speaking into his radio. "All units converge. All units, converge."

Lance, Jessica and the other officers ran toward the building.

...

**Office**

Clary threw Drakon into a glass table, making it shatter, having his arm in a leg lock, her legs wrapped around his neck. Drakon struggled to break free. Clary let go, pushing him back, standing. Drakon stood. Clary kicked him in the face, jumping up, wrapping her legs around his neck, flipping him to the ground. Drakon picked up her other katana, slashing it toward her. Clary used her katana to block the move.

...

**Stairwell**

Lance, Jessica and the police ran upstairs.

...

**Outside**

A claw was shot into the side of the building.

...

**Office**

Drakon tried to back slash toward Clary. Clary blocked the move, punching him in the face. Drakon slashed toward her. Clary ducked, taking his arm, twisting it back. Drakon tried to punch her to make her let go. Clary caught his arm, punching him in the face, twisting his arm that held her katana hard enough to make him drop it, picking it up. Drakon picked up a gun, turning to her, shooting. Clary jumped back over the desk, receiving a gunshot wound in her stomach, throwing a knife into his shoulder to make him stop and fall to the floor, falling back onto the floor on the other side of the desk.

Clary fell unconscious from the gunshot wound.

...

**Hallway**

Jessica, Lance and the police ran up from the stairwell.

"Go right, go right." Jessica told them.

All of them walked toward the office.

...

**Office**

Oliver/Arrow pulled himself into the office by the claw that he had shot into the wall with his bow. He found Clary unconscious on the floor from the gunshot, walking toward her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to help her off the floor.

...

**Hallway**

Jessica, Lance and the officers walked toward the office.

Jessica aimed her gun. "Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons."

...

**Office**

Lance and Jessica walked in, seeing Oliver and Clary by the window without seeing their real identities, firing.

Oliver slid down the wire claw with Clary, escaping.

Lance and Jessica ran toward the window, looking outside to watch them go.

"Tell me you saw that." Jessica told him.

"Okay." Lance told her. "Let's go. Move."

...

**Night Club - Basement**

Clary/Katana was lying unconscious on the table.

Oliver/Arrow stood next to her bedside, lowering his hood.

Clary stirred awake, groaning in pain, looking down at the gunshot wound on her stomach that was already bandaged. She looked up at Oliver. "You got me out of there?"

"Yeah, before the cops found you." Oliver answered.

"And Adam Hunt?" Clary asked.

"No time to explain." Oliver told her, tossing the dress Clary had been wearing for the party to her. "We gotta get upstairs."

...

**Upstairs**

**(Song:) Babes - Icky Blossoms**

The party was still going strong.

The police walked in to shut it down.

Jessica looked at the DJ, showing him her badge. "Cut it."

The DJ turned the music off.

**(Song Ends)**

Lance looked at the officers. "Search the building. Move from the basement up. Find them!"

Jessica stood on stage. "Starling City police. The party's over, people."

The crowd booed.

Lance walked toward Tommy. "Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

Oliver and Clary were both dressed in the party clothes, joining the crowd.

Oliver looked at Lance. "Detective. It's a private party."

Jessica walked off the stage toward them. "Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder." Lance answered. "And I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends."

"I've been out of town for... a while." Oliver told him.

Tommy smiled tightly.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the girl in black leather and the guy with the hood, the guys that saved your asses the other day."

Clary nodded. "Black leather girl and hood guy. You didn't find them?"

"I'm gonna offer a reward." Oliver told them. He turned to the crowd. "Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar girl in black and a lunatic in a green hood."

The crowd cheered.

Oliver turned to Lance and Jessica.

Lance stepped closer to Oliver. "Did you even try to save her?"

"Okay, let's go, Dad." Jessica told him.

Lance ignored her, looking at Oliver. "Did you even try to save my daughter?"

Jessica pulled Lance away. "Sara wouldn't want this. Let's not. Dad, let's go. It's all right. Let's go."

The cops walked out, leaving.

Clary held her stomach in subtle pain, but she couldn't feel much pain anymore. She walked away.

Oliver stepped onto the stage. "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!"

The crowd cheered.

The music started to play again.

**(Song:) Levels - Avicii**

Oliver walked offstage toward Tommy.

"Some coincidence." Tommy told him. "I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same two guys who rescued us at the warehouse."

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." Oliver told him.

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked.

Oliver looked at him seriously. "A lot."

Oliver walked away, leaving.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Day Six**

**Morning - Hunt Building - Office**

There were men fixing the broken window.

Adam was on the phone. "What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish. Untraceable? It is $40 million! Find it!" He hung up, sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands. "How did they do it?"

The knife that Clary had thrown into the wall was still there. There was a light flashing from it.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was sitting down, wearing a sports bra.

Oliver was properly stitching up the gunshot wound in her stomach, putting a bandage over it.

Clary pulled on her hoodie. "Thanks."

"Well, you got hurt because you're helping me set right to the wrong in this city." Oliver told her.

"Can I tell you the truth, Oliver?" Clary asked.

"Of course." Oliver answered.

"I'm not doing this just for you." Clary told him.

Oliver nodded. "I know. You're doing this for your family."

Clary sighed, looking down, shaking her head. "I swore that I wouldn't let what happened to them happen to anyone else. And to do that, I need to put these guys in their places." Oliver nodded. Clary sighed. "So, Adam Hunt. Did you kill him?

Oliver shook his head, managing a small smile. "No. I did something better." He stood, walking toward the computer setup. Clary stood, walking closer to where a transfer fund of $40 million was in action. "All the money that he stole from everyone involved, I'm giving it back." Oliver looked at Clary. "It was your idea. I just followed through."

Oliver crossed out Adam Hunt's name in Robert's book. He saw a pamphlet for an island resort on the table underneath Robert's book.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Ocean**

Oliver, Robert and the other man were on their lifeboat, exhausted, thirsty and starving.

Robert looked at Oliver. "There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first." Oliver was too out of it to make sense of what he was saying. "You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?"

Oliver nodded. "Just rest, Dad."

Robert took a moment to think. "No."

Robert kissed his head, drawing a gun, shooting the other man in the head, killing him.

The man's body fell out of the raft into the ocean.

Oliver looked at Robert in shock. "Dad?"

Robert looked at him in guilt and regret. "Survive."

Robert put the gun to his head.

"No!" Oliver told him.

Robert pulled the trigger, shooting himself in the head, killing himself so that his son could live on.

...

**Now**

**Day - District Attorney's Office**

Laurel was sitting at her desk, on the phone. "If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it... to anyone... ever." She chuckled. "God bless you, too."

Laurel hung up.

Jo walked toward her. "I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt."

"Me, too." Laurel told her.

They chuckled.

"It looks like Starling City has a couple of guardian angels." Jo told her. "By the way, your cute friend's here."

Jo walked away, leaving.

Laurel turned around, to see Tommy, standing.

Tommy smiled.

...

**Alley**

**(Song:) Apparitions - The Ravonettes**

Tommy and Laurel were walking together outside.

"You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir." Tommy told her.

"It wasn't really my scene." Laurel told him.

"I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again." Tommy told her. "I saw you two head out."

"There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore." Laurel told him.

"Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us." Tommy told her.

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an 'us', Tommy." Laurel told him.

Tommy turned to face her. "Then what would you call it?"

"A lapse." Laurel told him.

"That's quite a few lapses." Tommy told her. "Your place, my place, my place again."

They smiled, chuckling.

"Oh, come on, Merlyn." Laurel told him. "We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy."

"Depends on the girl." Tommy told her.

"I have to go back to work." Laurel told him.

Laurel turned around, starting to walk away.

"Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world," Tommy told her.

Laurel turned to face him, smiling. "Hey, if I don't try and save it, who will?"

Laurel walked away, leaving.

Oliver/Arrow had been watching from overhead.

_Oliver: (voice over) "She said the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear."_

...

**Flashback - Six Years Ago**

**Day - Ocean**

As the sun began to rise, and the storm had settled down, Clary's raft slowly made its way to the island of Lian Yu.

_Oliver: (voice over) "Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island."_

Clary was relieved to not be stuck at sea anymore, but she was devastated at having lost everything else.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Outside**

Moira was waiting outside.

A man walked toward her. "The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver and Clarissa, and they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No." Moira answered. "There are other ways of finding out what they know."


	8. Honor Thy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_honor_thy_family/collection?id=7171102

**Day One**

**Night - Building Rooftop**

Clary/Katana was fighting several men. Man 1 tried to punch her. Clary ducked, punching him in the face, in the chest, pushing him aside. Men 2 and 3 ran toward Clary from either side. Clary jumped up to kick them both, making them fall, turning to Man 4 who ran toward her, backhand punching him so hard she sent him flipping through the air before he fell to the ground. Man 5 aimed a gun at her. Clary drew her katana as a shield from the bullets, using it to slash into his hand and make him drop the gun. Clary walked toward the three remaining guys, using the hilt of the Katana to hit against Man 6's head to make him fall unconscious. Man 7 spun to try to kick her. Clary ducked, punching him in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious, turning to Man 8.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Man 8 told her. "Please, wait, wait!"

Clary pointed her katana at him. "Marcus Redman."

"Please." Marcus told her. "No, please, no. Don't hurt me, please."

"Cell phone, inside your pocket, call your partner." Clary told him. "Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Now."

"Okay." Marcus told her.

After he did as told, Clary walked away.

...

**Starling City Police Department**

The police officers were conversing.

Jessica was sitting at her desk.

Lance was standing, talking to everyone. "There seems to be three different kinds of people in this city. Civilians. Criminals. Cops. Then came these guys."

Lance pointed at the sketches of "The Hood" and "The Girl In Black".

Jessica stood. "They're vigilantes. Now, they may be trying to help, but they're going against the law to do it. They know that they're freedom is on the line if they get caught. They also know that their lives are in danger if they don't stand down to the police. They're armed. They're extremely dangerous. But so are we."

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Clary walked downstairs, toward the living room.

...

**Living Room**

Oliver, Thea, Skylar, Walter and Moira were watching the news.  
Clary walked in.

_Man: (on TV)"Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by a vigilante, the girl in black."_

A drawing of Clary/Katana appeared, unable to tell her identity.

Oliver looked at his family. "This girl gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?"

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Skylar told him.

"I've been catching up." Oliver told them. "It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"No, the city used to be different." Moira told them. "People used to feel safe."

"Oh, what's the matter, Mom?" Thea asked. "Afraid we're gonna be next?"

Moira stood, looking at Clary. "Morning, Clary. You seem to be better."

Clary nodded. "Time heals all, right?"

Walter nodded. "Do you have any questions about today? A simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgments will be voided."

"I'll be fine." Clary told them.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "I know what to do. I've been in a courtroom before."

Tommy walked in. "Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on that cop?"

"I wish everyone would." Moira told them.

Oliver looked at Tommy. "I'd hang, but we're headed to court."

"I know." Tommy told them. "That's why I'm here. My best friend and his savior are getting legally resurrected. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right." Oliver told him. "Okay." He looked at Skylar and Thea. "What about you?"

"Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me." Thea told him.

"Fair enough." Oliver told them.

Thea walked out, leaving.

Justin and John walked in.

"Car's ready." John told them.

Skylar looked at Justin.

The others walked out, leaving.

Clary hesitated, pressing her lips together, shaking her head, following.

...

**Courthouse - Outside**

The Queens, Clary, Tommy, Justin and John arrived.

Press was clamoring to get at Oliver and Clary.

"Mr. Queen, Miss Moon, can we get a comment, please?" A man asked.

"What is it like to return to civilization after so long on a deserted island?" A woman asked.

"Can you tell us what happened on that island?" A man asked.

"Tell us about the accident." A woman told them.

Clary could barely breathe, annoyed and overwhelmed, flashing back to when her boat had shipwrecked and she was forced to watch her sister get taken away by the ocean.

...

**Courtroom**

Clary was giving statement in front of everyone.

"Miss Moon, you were originally in Mexico when your parents and your brother were killed." The judge told her. "Are you originally from Mexico?"

"No." Clary answered. "I was born in east LA, moved around for all of my life. But you already know that, otherwise I would've already been deported."

People in the crowd were surprised by her forwardness, including Tommy, Moira and Walter.

Tommy looked at Oliver.

Oliver shrugged with an impressed/amused smile on his face.

"Why were you and your sister Amy on that boat?" The judge asked.

Clary took a deep breath, gazing off. "Amy thought that it would be a way to clear our heads. She had no idea."

"Can you tell us what caused the shipwreck?" The judge asked.

"There was a storm." Clary told her. "The boat went down. Some men made it. Some were lost at sea. My sister didn't make it. I almost died. I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew... I knew that I was gonna have to live on for my family. And in those six years, it was that one thought that kept me going."

A lawyer stood. "Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Clarissa's disappearance at sea."

...

**Foyer**

Clary was in the foyer of the courthouse.

Tommy and Oliver walked downstairs.

Tommy was going on about what Clary had said in court "'No, I'm not from Mexico, but you already knew that, otherwise I would've already been deported'. Who is this girl?" He smirked. "I like her."

Moira and Walter walked toward Clary.

Tommy and Oliver made it downstairs to talk to them.

"Now, onto the offices." Moira told them. "Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

"Uh, Mom, that was, uh..." Oliver trailed off. "That was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?"

Walter and Moira exchanged a look.

"Of course." Moira answered.

"Thank you." Oliver told her.

Clary walked outside.

Moira and Walter walked away.

Tommy looked at Oliver. "Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company."

"Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization." Oliver told him. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Laurel walked in, nearly bumping into them. Oliver looked at her awkwardly. "Hi."

Tommy nodded awkwardly. "Hi."

Emily Nocenti and Jo were standing behind Laurel.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, they were bringing me and Clary back from the dead." Oliver answered. "Legally speaking. What are you doing here?"

"My job." Laurel answered.

Oliver nodded. "Right."

"More like the DA's." Jo told them.

Oliver offered his hand to Emily. "Hi. Oliver Queen."

Emily shook his hand. "Emily Nocenti."

"Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island, and he brought back a new friend." Laurel told her. "Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister who should have came back with them, but she never did. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me."  
Laurel walked away, leaving.

Emily looked at Oliver and Tommy. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, let's go." Jo told her, leading Emily in the direction Laurel had walked away in.

Tommy patted Oliver on the shoulders. "Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go."

...

**Outside**

Clary walked outside.

The press was even worse than before, surrounding a man named Martin Sommers.

"Mr. Sommers, one question, please." A woman told him.

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Ms. Lance and her bosses at the CNRI." Martin told them. "But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say. Thank you."

Martin walked away, leaving.

The press clamored when they saw Clary. "There's Miss Moon! Oh, there's Miss Moon."

Clary pushed past them toward the limo.

"Tell us what happened inside, Miss Moon." A man told her.

Justin came to help. "Step back, everybody, please."

"Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Miss Moon?" A man asked.

"Before you go, Clary, please." Justin opened the door of the limo for Clary. Clary got inside. "What happened in there?"

Justin ushered the crowd back. "All right. Everybody step back. Hey, man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon. Back."

Clary got into the front seat of the limo, driving away, leaving.

Justin watched her go in exasperation.

John walked closer. "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

Justin sighed.

...

**Courtroom**

Emily, Jo and Laurel were in court.

Laurel was acting as lawyer. "How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docs of the city in which we live."

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Warehouse**

Martin's men brought him Victor Nocenti.

Victor was struggling against their restraint.

_Laurel: (voice over) "A father."_

...

**Now**

**Day - Courtroom**

Laurel continued to address the court, looking toward Emily. "A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss..." She pointed at Martin at his table. "That man sitting right there, Martin Sommers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triad to smuggle drugs into our city."

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Warehouse**

Victor was still restrained by the men.

Martin stood in front of him.

_Laurel: (voice over) "And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police..."_

An oriental woman with bleached blonde hair named Chien Na Wei "China White" walked up behind Victor, slitting his throat with a knife.

_Laurel: (voice over) "Martin Sommers had him killed."_

...

**Now**

**Day - Courtroom**

Laurel continued to address the court. "Mr. Sommers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Sommers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

...

**Queen Industrial Inc. - Basement**

Clary went to the lair, training, in workout clothes, working out to blow off steam, to try to relax. She pulled herself up a rope with ease.

Oliver walked in. "You took off."

Clary jumped down from the rope. "I can take a lot of heat, but press and paparazzi is not one of them." Oliver nodded. "What can you tell me about Martin Sommers?"

"I can tell you Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list." Oliver told her. "The city's police and DA can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong."

...

**Night - Warehouse**

Martin was in the warehouse with his men, giving orders. "You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." A man answered.

An arrow was fired into the power box, taking out the electricity.  
The lights out meant that Martin couldn't see the blows that Oliver/Arrow delivered to his men, but he could hear them, and the arrows being let loose from his bow.

Martin took out his flashlight, looking around to see his men on the ground. "What..."

Oliver grabbed Martin from behind.

...

**Alley**

Martin was hanging upside down from a building.

Oliver/Arrow was threatening him. "Martin Sommers..."

"Who the hell are you?" Martin asked.

"You've failed this city." Oliver told him.

"No!" Martin told him. "No, no, no, no, no."

Oliver shot an arrow past him to threaten him. "You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning."

Oliver shot an arrow past Martin's head just to graze his cheek and leave no other harm.

Martin held his hand to his cheek, groaning in pain. He looked around, muttering in confusion.

Oliver was gone.

...

**Night - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

John, Justin and Moira were talking.

"I hired you to protect Oliver and Clary." Moira told them. "Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the person you're hired to protect."

"All due respect, ma'am." John told her. "I've never had a client who didn't want my protection."

"I hired you." Moira told them. "That makes me the client. Now where do you think Oliver and Clarissa are going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know." Justin told her.

Oliver and Clary walked in.

"They truly don't." Oliver told them.

Moira turned to face them. "Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to."

Clary sighed. "I've been alone for six years."

"I know that, Clarissa." Moira told her.

"And all of this is just a little overwhelming for me right now." Clary told them.

"I understand." Moira told her. "But I'd rather have Mr. Smoak with you and protecting you than you be alone and targeted again." She looked at Oliver. "And I'd prefer to have Mr. Diggle protect you, Oliver. It's not safe. You've already been targeted once. There are two maniacs out there, hunting the wealthy."

"Those maniacs saved our lives." Oliver told her.

"This isn't a game, Oliver." Moira told him. "I lost you once. And I am not going through that again."  
"Okay." Oliver told her. "Dig's my guy."

"I guess I can get used to having Justin around." Clary told them.

"Thank you." Moira told them, walking out, leaving.

Clary looked at John and Justin. "I'm sorry to give you so much grief."

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Miss Moon." John told her. "You don't even come close to my definition of 'grief'."

Justin walked closer. "But I tell you what. You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me."

Clary nodded.

Justin walked away, leaving.

John looked at Clary and Oliver.

...

**Foyer**

Thea walked downstairs toward the door.

Skylar caught her on the way out. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, somewhere loud and smoky." Thea answered. "And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead."

Skylar walked closer. "Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you?"

"Dead people don't want anything." Thea told her. "It's one of the benefits of being dead. Don't wait up."

Thea walked out, leaving.

Skylar watched her go, sighing.

...

**Morning - Warehouse**

Martin was being questioned by the police, sitting at his desk. He had bandaged the cut on his cheek.

Jessica was pacing in front of him. "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Sommers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Martin told her.

Jessica nodded sarcastically. "Yeah. So, I guess that 911 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood with a bow and arrow, I guess that, well..." She found a slit mark in the desk. "Hmm. Was that a practical joke?"

"These guys like to fool around." Martin told her.

Jessica scoffed. "Yeah. Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself. Except, well..." A police officer handed her a green arrow. "One of my men found this at your docks. You see, there's two vigilantes running around. They're kind of like Robin Hood and Mulan. They're robbing the rich, trying to teach them a lesson, I guess. I don't know. But the point is... this guy in the hood is a killer. And this girl? She could be a killer for all we know, but we haven't seen any evidence of her dropping bodies. You want to help bring them down? You should give a little intel on what happened. But like you said..." Jessica put the arrow in the slit mark on the desk to see it fit perfectly. "Hmm. Clearly, nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective?" Martin asked. "After all, your sister is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Jessica told him.

"I'm not." Martin told her. He stood threateningly. "You and your sister don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional. You already lost one sister, Detective Lance. I would hate for you to lose the other."

Jessica glared at him for a moment, knowing that she couldn't arrest him yet because they didn't have any proof against him. She scoffed, sighing, walking away, leaving.

Martin glared after her.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Elevator Bank**

John, Oliver, Moira and Walter walked out of the elevator.

"As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit." Walter told him.

Oliver looked around, whistling. "Ooh."

They walked past two girls.

Oliver smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Moira asked.

"Yes, I am." Oliver answered.

They walked into the office.

...

**Office**

John, Oliver, Moira and Walter walked in.

Walter looked at Oliver. "I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office." Oliver told them.

"Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming." Moira told him.

"The Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification." Walter told him. Oliver was looking out the window. "We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

Oliver nodded. "That's neat." He looked at the female assistant sitting on the other side of the glass. "Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?"

The assistant stood, walking away, leaving.

"Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you." Moira told him. "Come, please sit."

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down." Oliver told her.

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name." Walter told him.

Oliver nodded. "Nice."

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Moira told him.

"No." Oliver told them.

Moira shook her head, stepping closer. "No, your... your company."

"No, I don't want to lead anything." Oliver told her. "Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here."

"You said that you wanted to be a different person." Moira told him. "You are Robert Queen's son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Oliver told her.

"Well, obviously, you do." Moira told him.

Walter stepped closer. "Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you."

"Thank you, Walter." Oliver told him. "Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps now the hall from me?"

Moira shook her head in disappointment, turning to leave, though she turned back. "You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now."

Moira walked out, leaving.

Walter followed her.

John had been watching everything in silence.

Oliver looked down in regret.

...

**Outside**

Oliver and John walked outside into the circus of paparazzi.

All of them were taking pictures, talking over each other. "There he is!"  
Oliver and John pushed through the crowd toward the limo, ignoring their requests for a statement.

...

**Limo**

John and Oliver got into the back of the limo.

"The driver will be here in a minute." John told him.

Oliver nodded. "Okay."

"You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan." John told him. "You want to know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" Oliver asked.

John shook his head. "No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore. Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years on that island, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

Oliver didn't answer, looking away.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu**

Oliver had made it to the island. He saw his raft with Robert's body on the raft, and that the seagulls and vultures were pecking away at the body. "Hey! Hey, get away!" He stood, running toward the raft to chase the birds away. "Hey!" He ran to the raft toward his father's body. "Dad?" He fell to his knees next to the raft, holding Robert's hand. He couldn't stomach the smell of the dead, turning away to vomit on the ground. The birds got louder and meaner, trying to fly back. Oliver shooed them away again. "Hey! Hey, stay away from him!"

Oliver was breathing heavily, trying to keep from getting sick again. He lifted his father's body from the raft, carrying him across the beach.

...

**CNRI**

Laurel, Emily and Jo were talking at the district attorney's office.  
"Well, we anticipate that Sommers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Jo told her.

"This isn't about the money." Emily told them. "I just want justice for my father."

"Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed." Laurel told her. "Dangerous people."

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat." Emily told them. "They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel told her.

Lance and Jessica walked toward them.

"And it won't." Jessica told them.

Three officers walked in.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection." Lance answered. "Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you wherever you go. No arguments."

"I'm a lawyer." Laurel told them. "I live to argue."

"I'm your father." Lance told her. "I live to keep you safe."

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?" Jo asked.

"Yes, why not do that?" Lance asked. "Thank you." He looked at two of the officers. "Please, go with them." He looked at the third officer. "Stay there."

The two officers, Emily and Jo walked away.

Laurel looked at Lance. "Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once Jessie, Sara and I discovered boys. It didn't work then, either."

Jessica sighed. "This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Sommers got attacked last night."

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"By who?" Laurel asked.

"Doesn't matter." Jessica told her. "Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles, you'll be protected, okay?"

"End of discussion, Laurel." Lance told her. "You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me and your sister doing ours, okay? And not just as your family, but as cops. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry."

...

**Night - Warehouse**

China White and two twin sisters, Kira and Karma Mahageni, walked into the warehouse, toward Martin.

Martin was sitting at his desk. "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for a friend." China told him.

"We're not friends." Martin told them. "You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." Kira told him.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me." Martin told them. "You need to take this guy in the hood and this girl in blue seriously. They're a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem." Karma told them. "Unlike your friends with the arrows and knives, we know where to find her."

"Don't be idiots." Martin told them. "You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground."

China smirked. "Then we kill Miss Lance."

Kira and Karma exchanged a look. They weren't necessarily comfortable with the thought of killing for what they were doing, though they wouldn't say that to them.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was getting dressed for the day, watching the news, shirtless, exposing all of his scars.

_Man: (on TV) "Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Sommers, has confirmed his cient has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti."_

Oliver turned away in frustration and annoyance, grabbing his shirt from the bed.

The door was open.

_Man: (on TV) "Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago."_

Skylar walked in, stopping in the doorway when she saw Oliver shirtless, looking at his scars.

_Man: (on TV) "We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available."_

Oliver started to pull on his shirt.

Skylar walked closer. "Wait, how did you get those?"

Oliver sighed. "Don't you knock?"

Skylar stopped in front of him, turning him to face her. "No, wait. Mom said that there were scars..." She looked at his scars in shock. "I-I'm... Oliver, what happened to you out there?"

Oliver started to button up his shirt. "I don't want to talk about it."

Skylar sighed. "Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything."

Skylar turned to leave.

Oliver turned after her. "Wait." Skylar stopped. "Where are you going?"

Skylar tilted her head. "Why should I tell you?"

Oliver walked closer. "I'm sorry, Skylar. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?"

Skylar looked at him for a moment. "Do you have a second?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Good." Stephanie told him. "I wanna show you something out back."

Oliver grabbed his jacket.

...

**Outside**

Skylar and Oliver walked across the back lawn of the mansion.  
"Sometimes, when I felt... whatever, I'd come here." Skylar told him. They stopped at two headstones made for Oliver and Robert. Skylar knelt in front of their father's headstone, brushing the grass off the stone. "About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. Thea was always gone, out with her friends, getting drunk or getting high to ease the pain." She stood. "The house got so quiet, so I'd come here." She walked toward Oliver's headstone. "To talk to you." Oliver looked at her sadly. "I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on..." Skylar was sad and emotional, tears in her eyes. "And then sometimes I'd ask you, beg you to find your way home to me. To us. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here, too." She stepped closer to her older brother, letting a tear fall. "You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in."

Skylar walked away to leave him to think about what she had said.

...

**Night - Laurel's Apartment - Living Room**

**(Song:) Candy Machine Gun - Haley Bonar**

Laurel was sitting at her table, on her laptop, listening to music.

There was a knock on the door.

Laurel looked up uneasily, slowly standing, walking toward the door, looking out through the peephole. She opened it to reveal Oliver outside.

"Hi." Oliver told her. "Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" Laurel asked.

"I..." Oliver trailed off.

"What are you doing here, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Oliver sighed. "My sister took... she pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back, and that... it would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away." Laurel told him.

"I did that to protect you." Oliver told her. "And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you." Laurel sighed, stepping aside to let him in. Oliver stepped inside. "Thank you." Laurel closed the door. Oliver looked around. "Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years."

"I haven't really had time to redecorate." Laurel told him, turning away.

"I'm a jerk." Oliver told her. "Before the island, I was a jerk." Laurel turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk."

Laurel noticed that he was holding a paper bag. "What's in the bag?"

"I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day." Oliver told her. "I actually dreamed about it." He stepped closer, reaching into the bag. "And I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you." He took out a tub of ice cream. "Eat ice cream."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Later**

**(Song:) Ophelia On My Mind - Alberta Cross**

Oliver and Laurel were sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and talking.

Oliver smiled a small smile. "This is as good as I remember. My mother wants me to join the company." Laurel seemed surprised. "Yeah. Take my rightful place."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Laurel told him.

"You know, after five years, I have plans." Oliver told her. "I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... attending board meetings and stockholder briefings."

Laurel took a bite of ice cream. "Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no."

"Oh, I tried." Oliver told her. "Didn't take."

"Well, then don't tell her." Laurel told him. "Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Oliver told her.

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel told him. "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you."

"I am sorry." Oliver told her.

"You apologized already." Laurel told him.

**(Song Ends)**

Oliver shook his head. "And it'll never be enough." Laurel didn't respond. Oliver heard a thud in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

Laurel looked around. "What?"

Oliver heard soft footsteps, picking up a knife from the table, standing. "There's someone on the fire escape."

"Wh-what?" Laurel asked.

Oliver grabbed her arm, pulling her into safety of cover. "Hey, come on."

China burst into the apartment with an automatic gun in front of them, trying to shoot them, in a black suit.

Oliver and Laurel ran away in the other direction.

Kira burst in through the window, in a white suit.

Karma walked in, also in a white suit identical to Kira's.

China cocked her gun, preparing to shoot them.

China was shot in the arm by John from behind, falling to the floor.

John tried to shoot Kira and Karma.

Kira and Karma ran away, ducking for cover.

Kira popped up next to John, grabbing his gun aiming arm, twisting it to make him drop the gun, trying to punch him. John ducked. Kira stabbed him in the arm with a small knife. John backed away toward Karma. Karma tried to punch him twice. John ducked. Karma punched him in the face, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall.  
Oliver threw the knife in his hand to hit Karma in the head with the hilt of the knife, making her back away from John.

Kira helped China stand, running out, leaving.

Karma tossed the knife aside, following them, leaving.

Laurel ran into Oliver's arms from fear, breathing heavily.

Oliver embraced her.

John stood, grabbing his gun. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Oliver answered.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?" John asked.

"No, no." Oliver answered.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." John told him.

They heard sirens in the distance.

Oliver pulled away from his hug with Laurel. "Hey, you okay?"

...

The police were here, scouring the apartment for anything that could help them find out the identity of the attackers.

Lance and Jessica walked in.

Laurel walked toward them in relief, crying. "Daddy. Jessie."

Jessica embraced her sister tightly. "Oh, thank God."

They pulled away.

Lance and Laurel embraced, pulling away.

"Thank God," Lance told her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Laurel answered. "Those cops that you put on me..."

Lance sighed. "They..."

Lance shook his head.

"I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car." John told them.

Laurel was in shock.

"It's okay." Jessica told her. "Mr. Diggle, thank you."

"Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want." Lance told him.

John shook his head. "I was just doing my job."

Lance nodded to Oliver. "No, your job is protecting him. It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Dad!" Jessica told him.

"No, Jessica." Lance told her.

"It's okay." Oliver told them. "I understand."

Lance glared at him. "Yeah." He turned to his daughters. "Laurel... Jess..."

...

**Queen Mansion - Hallway**

John was sitting down in a chair.

Oliver and Justin stood nearby.

Clary walked in, tossing a ice pack to John.

John caught it, standing.

"I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it." Oliver told him.

"Well, like I told your cop friends, I was just doing my job." John told him. "Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking."

"What for?" Justin asked.

"The knife." John answered.

Oliver nodded. "The knife."

"That was a kitchen knife." John told him. "It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room."

"Sounds like he got lucky." Clary told them.

"We're not the kind of men you want to take for a fool." John told them. "You understand me?"

Clary nodded. "Yes."

"And I'm thinking I'm just beginning to understand the kind of people you are." Justin told them.

"Shouldn't take you very long." Oliver told them. "I'm shallow."

"I'm tired, so..." Clary trailed off. "Good night."

Clary walked out, leaving.

"Good night." Justin told them.

Oliver walked out, leaving.

Justin and John watched them go.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were in the lair, suiting up.

"I wanted to give Martin Sommers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after Laurel instead." Oliver told her. "The people that were after her, they're from the Chinese Triad. They're well-trained, and I know that they'll outnumber me in case I have to face them again. Martin's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind."

Clary nodded in agreement.

...

**Warehouse**

Martin was packing up to go, talking to one of his men. "Triad bitches screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

The man spoke into his radio. "Wallace?" There was no answer.   
"Wallace, you copy? Wallace?"

They heard Oliver's voice on the other line. "Wallace isn't here. But I am."

Martin recognized his voice, terrified. "We need to move, now. Move."

"Six, we got six men up there." The man told him.

"It's not enough." Martin told him. "Move it."

They walked out of the office.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel and Jessica were sitting on the couch.

Lance was standing in front of them, lecturing Laurel. "You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done."

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well." Laurel told him.

"You don't know me well, young lady." Lance told her. "I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes."

Laurel stood. "Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take, then."

Laurel started to walk away.

Jessica stood. "Dad, we can finish this. This just proves that Sommers is behind it. We can finally arrest him and put him behind bars where he can't set out another hit."

"But what about the Triad?" Lance asked. "I thought that after Sara, you'd both stop being reckless."

"It's not about being reckless." Jessica told him. "It's just the opposite. We're both trying to make this city safer, just like you."

Lance walked closer. "You're my daughters. You're all I have left to live for."

"But what you want from us isn't living." Laurel told him. "Having cops around, not being able to do my job."

"Your jobs are not going after people like the Triad or Sommers." Lance told them.

"Our job is to use the law to fight for what is right." Jessica told him. "Just like you taught us."

"Well, that's dirty." Lance told her. "Using me against me. You can't do that."

"Well, maybe I picked that up along the way, too." Jessica told him.

Laurel sighed.

Lance's phone rang. He took it out, answering. "Lance."

A man's voice was on the other line. "Sir, we got a report from the warfside, Sommers Imports."

"We'll be right there." Lance told him. He hung up, putting his phone away, looking at Jessica. "You want to do your job? We gotta go. Something's going on at the docks."

Lance walked out, leaving.

Jessica followed him.

Laurel watched them go.

...

**Docks**

The six men outside were firing at Oliver/Arrow.

Oliver shot an arrow into Man 1's shoulder, making him fall. He jumped over a railing of the structure he was on, leaping over to a beam over the ground to get to the ladder, climbing down in quick, speedy stealth. He shot an arrow into Man 2's shoulder, making him fall. Man 3 ran closer, firing at him. Oliver jumped over a railing to make him miss, landing on a balcony further down. Man 4 ran closer. Oliver shot an arrow into his leg, making him fall. He ran down the way toward Man 5. Man 5 was firing at him. Oliver ducked, shooting him in the shoulder, making him fall down the stairs. He ran down the stairs of the structure. Man 6 was overhead, firing. Oliver shot an arrow into his shoulder, making him fall.

...

**Warehouse**

Martin ran toward the exit of the warehouse.

Clary/Katana was standing on a balcony above. "Martin Sommers!"

Clary jumped over the railing of the balcony she was on, climbing down, running toward him, throwing a knife into his jacket sleeve to pin him to a crate.

Martin closed his eyes in fear. "Oh, God, no, no, no."

"He can't help you." Clary told him, throwing another knife into his other sleeve to pin to the crate. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."

"I can't." Martin told her. "The Triad will kill me."

"The Triad's not your concern right now." Clary told him, throwing another knife into the crate above his head.

"All right, all right, all right." Martin told her. "I wasn't me who that killed him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on whose instructions?" Clary asked. Martin didn't answer. Clary threw a knife to either side of his head, embedding them in the crate. Martin screamed. "Whose?"

"All right, all right." Martin told her. "It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

Martin looked behind Clary.

Clary turned to see Kira and Karma.

Kira and Karma were both suited up, standing ready for a fight.

Karma spoke in Chinese. "Cong ta shenshang yi kai. [Move away from him]."

Clary spoke in Chinese. "Rang wo. [Make me]."

Kira tried to punch Clary. Clary backed away enough to make her miss. Karma tried to punch Clary repeatedly. Clary raised both arms to block the moves. Clary withdrew a staff. Clary drew her katana. Kira tried to hit Clary with the staff. Clary used the katana to block the move. Karma spun to try to kick Clary. Clary jumped up onto a concrete step to make her miss, slashing toward Karma. Karma jumped up onto the concrete step next to Clary to make her miss, spinning to try and kick her. Clary ducked, rolling off of the step to the floor.

...

**On the Road**

Police cars raced down the streets toward the docks.

...

**Warehouse**

Clary had landed on the floor. Karma was still on the step, jumping down toward Clary, spinning to try to kick her. Clary ducked, slashing the sword into Karma's side, making her fall into the step. Kira stood in Clary's way of Karma, swinging the staff toward her. Clary used the katana to block each move, jumping up onto the step, jumping down to slash toward Kira from above. Kira spun out of the way. Clary landed on the floor, standing. Kira spun to try to hit Clary with the staff. Clary used the sword to block the move, punching Kira in the face, kicking her in the chest, making her fall to the floor.

They heard a voice over the megaphone. "This is the police. Drop your weapons. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air."

Kira, Karma and Clary all ran out of the building.

...

**Outside**

Clary, Kira and Karma ran outside.

Jessica came out of hiding from behind a container, aiming a gun at them. "Freeze!" Clary and the twins stopped. Clary had her back to Jessica, arms raised. "You twitch and you're dead. Weapons down, hands up."

Karma turned to try and kick Jessica in the face. Jessica ducked, shooting Karma in the arm, making her fall.

Oliver was above one of the containers, shooting the staff out of Kira's hand.

Kira ran to help Karma out of the warehouse district, ducking the shots that Jessica fired, leaving.

Clary threw a knife into the gun to make Jessica drop it, throwing another knife into the container wall behind Jessica.

Jessica looked at the knife to see a recording device tapped to it. She looked around, seeing that Oliver and Clary were already gone. She walked toward the recording device on the knife, pressing play.

_Martin: (on recording) "It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."_

Jessica looked around, knowing that they had gotten all that they needed to arrest Martin. "Son of a bitch."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary got back to the lair. They were still suited up, though Clary no longer had her mask on, and Oliver no longer had his hood or the grease paint on.

"Laurel was right." Oliver told her. "I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father. I have to be the person I need them to see me as."

"So you're giving up running your father's company in favor of being a vigilante." Clary told him. "Sounds about right."

Clary put her katanas into the wooden suitcase.

...  
 **Day Five**

**Morning - Docks**

There was a press conference announcement for Queen Consolidated.

Skylar, Thea and Moira were sitting on the stage.

Clary was standing in the crowd with Justin.

Laurel was in the crowd.

Tommy walked toward her. "Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?"

"By invitation." Laurel answered. "Oliver invited me last night."

"Last night?" Tommy repeated.

"Is that surprise or jealousy I'm hearing?" Laurel asked.

"Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay?" Tommy asked. "Oliver has been through a lot."

"Tommy, we've all been through a lot." Laurel told him.

Walter was giving a speech on the stage. "Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." There was applause. "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies."

Oliver walked through the crowd, pretending to be drunk. "Whoa. Whoa." He took a wine glass off a table, taking a drink, putting it back. "What about me? Right? I'm a legacy." He walked toward the stage. "Hey. Thanks for warming them up, Walt." He got onto the stage, picking up a gold shovel. "All right. Ow. Fine, fine shovel. I got it." He pretended to be about to drop it. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Uh, watch some television, read a newspaper. I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... Sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se. And, uh..."

"Oliver, you don't have to do this." Walter told him.

"No, sit." Oliver told him. "Sit. Gosh." Walter sat down. "See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be."

Oliver put the shovel down, walking off stage.

Everyone was left in uncomfortable silence.

Oliver was hurt to have to dishonor his father's memory like this.

...

**CNRI Office**

Jessica, Jo, Emily and Laurel were watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "Martin Sommers, the CEO of Starling Port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million, in bribes."_

Jo turned the TV off. "Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the DA now has no choice with Mr. Sommers' confession, but to prosecute him."

"He's going to jail, Emily." Jessica told her. "For the rest of his life."

"Thank you so much for fighting for us." Emily told them.

"Well, thank you for being brave enough to let us." Laurel told her.

They smiled small smiles.

Emily walked away, leaving.

Lance walked in. "Hey."

"I thought I didn't need police protection anymore." Laurel told him.

"I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughters." Lance replied.

"You don't." Jessica told him.

They walked toward Laurel's desk.

"Hmm, you two look tired." Laurel told them.

"Yeah, we were filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night." Lance told her.

"I was getting grilled about how I let two Triad members and the two vigilantes get away." Jessica told her. "The two twins that attacked you at the apartment."

"Actually, it was the blonde that was doing the attacking." Laurel told her. "The twins were just there as backup, I guess. And, Jess, there's no way that you would've survived a fight with two Triad members. But I have to admit, I'm kind of glad that the vigilantes got away. They brought down Martin Sommers."

Lance scoffed. "They hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? They're no heroes. They're anarchists."

"Yeah, well, whoever they are, it seems like they're trying to help." Laurel told them.

"This city doesn't need that kind of help, okay?" Lance asked. "It's like I always told you. You don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch these guys, they're gonna believe it, too."

...

**Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was sitting at his desk with his father's journal. He crossed off Martin Sommers' name. He looked up, remembering.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu**

Oliver carried Robert's body to the edge of a cliff. He placed him down to lay him to rest. He was breathing heavily, looking around. He saw Robert's journal in his pocket, slowly, curiously taking it out. He went through the pages, though the pages seemed to be blank. He found a symbol on the front cover of the journal on the inside.

...

**Now**

**Day - Bridge**

A black limo pulled up to a silver car.

Moira got out of the silver car, getting into the back of the black limo.

...

**Limo**

Moira sat inside, taking off her sunglasses. "Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. And if he knows nothing, Clarissa knows nothing. Probably didn't tell them anything that could hurt us. Oliver has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged."

The man sitting with her's identity was kept secret. Though, he was holding a black journal with the same symbol as Robert's journal.

...

**Queen Mansion - Outside**

Oliver was kneeling at Robert's headstone. He stood, turning around, walking away toward two construction workers, pointing at his own headstone. "Take it down." The construction workers walked toward Oliver's headstone to take it down. Clary was watching from nearby. Oliver walked toward her. "All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with my mom, Thea, Skylar. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets."

"I guess that makes me lucky, hmm?" Clary asked. "Having no one that close to me to keep my secrets?"

"Your misfortune makes up for it by giving you no one." Oliver told her. Clary looked down, nodding. "My dad asked me to save the city. To right his wrongs. I will. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be. Which means that sometimes... to honor his wishes..."

Clary nodded in understanding. "You have to dishonor his memory. I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Me, too, Clary." Oliver told her. "For everything."

Oliver walked toward the mansion.

Clary stayed where she was, sighing, looking down, thoughtfully distant hearing a baby cry echo in her head.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cliff**

Oliver was placing rocks over Robert's body to protect him.

An arrow was shot into his shoulder, making him scream in pain.

Oliver looked at the arrow in confusion, falling to the ground. He looked toward the shooter to see that the shooter was wearing the same hood that Oliver used today. "No. No."

Oliver could no longer stay awake, slipping into unconsciousness.


	9. Lone Gunman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_honor_thy_family/collection?id=7171102

**Day One  
**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was training, shirtless, by lifting cinder blocks with a chain.

_Oliver: (voice over) "The men and women Clary and I are targeting are dangerous. Corrupt. Virulent cancers."_

Oliver let the cinder blocks fall and crack.

...

**Later**

Oliver was sitting down at the computers, searching.

_Oliver: (voice over) "Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in the Glades. There have been many fires and too many funerals."_

Oliver saw James Holder's name in his father's journal. He walked toward where his suit was set up next to his bow and arrow.

_Oliver: (voice over) "But cancers can be fought and conquered. Sometimes all it takes is a surgical team... and the right instruments."_

...

**Holder House - Outside**

James Holder stood outside his mansion next to the pool, on the phone. "Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries." He chuckled. "Okay. I'll see you in the office first thing." He hung up, tossing his phone down on the seats by the pool, taking a drink of beer. An arrow was shot into his beer bottle, making it shatter. James looked toward Oliver/Arrow. "I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead." Oliver told him. "They can't hear you."

Oliver tossed the guns he had taken from the security to the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" James asked.

"How many people died in those fires?" Oliver asked. He raised his voice. "How many?" From a distance away, a shooter was setting up his target on James. "The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree. James Holder... You-"

The shooter shot James in the heart, killing him.

Oliver instantly turned around, aiming his bow and arrow.

The body of James Holder fell into the pool.

Oliver fired an arrow toward the shooter.

The shooter shot toward him repeatedly.

Oliver took cover behind the wall of the mansion. He had been shot in the shoulder, groaning in pain. He looked toward James's body in the water.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was sitting shirtless at the table of the lair.

Clary stood in front of him with medical supplies from the first aid kit, stitching the wound in his shoulder closed. "Did you get a look at the shooter?"

"No." Oliver answered. "Too far and too fast. But it's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy."

Oliver tried to stand, nearly falling over.

Clary stood, catching him before he fell, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The bullet." Oliver answered. "Poison."

Oliver nearly fell again.

Clary put him back into his chair, instantly walking toward her wooden suitcase, opening it, pulling out herbs and water from inside, walking toward Oliver, holding them out to him. "Eat and drink. Now."

Oliver ate the herbs, washing them down with water.

Clary helped him sit up, looking at him worriedly.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver was inside a cave after being shot with an arrow. He was starting to wake up, looking around in confusion. The arrow was still in his shoulder.

The man who had shot him, with the same green hood, walked in.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked. The man pulled back his hood. He was a Chinese man named Yao Fei. "Why did you shoot me?"

Yao Fei knelt in front of him, grabbing the herbs and a bowl of water, speaking in Chinese. "To protect you. Eat. Drink."

Oliver hesitantly ate the herbs, coughing at the disgusting taste, washing the herbs down with the water from the bowl.

Yao Fei pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, making him groan in pain.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary and Oliver were still in the hideout.

Clary helped Oliver stand. "Look, you just go home, okay? I'll stay here, run tests on the poison that the bullet was laced with." Oliver sighed. "Oliver, go home."

Oliver sighed. "Fine."

Oliver grabbed his jacket, walking away, leaving.

Clary watched him go, turning to the computers to run tests like she had told him she would do.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Hallway**

Oliver had gotten some rest, walking through the hallway.

...

**Living Room**

Oliver walked in.

Skylar and Thea were sitting on the couch.

Moira and Walter were talking to the police.

John heard Oliver come in, turning to face him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. "They okay?"

John nodded. "The cops brought Thea home. She and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree." Oliver sighed. "So, how was your evening, sir?"

"You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?" Oliver asked.

John nodded. "I guess from now on, I'll be watching you pee."

Oliver walked past him toward the others.

"Thank you, officers." Walter told them. "My wife and I appreciate it. I'll see you out."

Walter led the two officers out, leaving.

Moira turned to Thea. "Last time it was public intoxication. This time, breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

Thea stood. "You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits."

"Thea, go get ready for school." Moira told her.

"Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day." Thea told them.

"Fine." Moira told her. "Then get some sleep."

Thea smirked, walking out, leaving.

Skylar looked at Oliver. "You look like crap." She looked at Moira. "You're letting her play hooky?"

"When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her space." Moira told them.

"Mom, I've been giving her her space." Skylar told her. "I didn't tell you how bad she was getting because I thought that she was going to get better."

"She's testing you." Oliver told her.

Moira gave Oliver a look. "Yes. Who'd she learn that from?"

"Mom, when I was her age, you and Dad let me get away with murder." Oliver told her. "Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting."

Oliver walked out, leaving.

Moira was stunned by this response, turning to Stephanie.

Skylar gave her an I told you so look, standing. "You're lucky I'm the only child you have that's used to playing by the rules."

Moira nodded. "Yes, except when you ignored my wishes for you to stop taking self-defense classes with Mr. Smoak."

"I'd rather know how to defend myself than to be a whiny little rich girl." Skylar told her. "I'm going to school."

Skylar walked out, leaving.

Moira once again was stunned by her children's responses.

...

**Holder House - Outside**

Police were outside, investigating the death of James Holder.

Jessica turned to Lance. "It doesn't make sense."

"Holder fits the profile." Lance told her. "Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the vigilantes. An we recovered at least one arrow."

"Yeah, only this time, the cause of death is a double tap through the heart, and neither of our perps use firearms." Jessica told her.

"Maybe they've finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow or with knives and katana's." Lance told her. "It's like I said, Jessie. These guys are whackjobs."

Jessica shook her head. "I still don't think they're the whackjobs that killed this guy."

...

**Queen Industries - Basement**

Clary was in the lair, sitting at the computers, testing out the poison from the shooting.

Oliver walked in. "What did you find?"

Clary looked toward him. "The bullets were laced with Curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique MO." She pulled up the information on the computer. "He's killed all over the world. Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a code name for him. Deadshot."

"I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality." Oliver told her. "No honor. No code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list."

"It puts him right at the top." Clary told him.

Oliver nodded in agreement.

...

**Motel Room**

The shooter named Deadshot was sitting at a table, giving himself a tattoo with the name James Holder over his arm. He stood, looking into the mirror, shirtless, looking at the tattooed names all over his skin.

...

**Queen Industrial - Top Floor**

Clary and Justin were standing on the top floor of the warehouse.

Oliver led Tommy and John inside. "So, what do you think? A nice place for a night club or what?"

"Sweet." Tommy told him. "Though, I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for."

Oliver pointed to a room. "Private office."

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine." Tommy told him.

"Hopefully for the occasional two-on-one meetings." Oliver told him.

Tommy laughed. "Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you have any experience in running a club."

"No, but Clary does." Oliver told him.

Clary walked closer.

Tommy looked at Clary in surprise. "Really?"

"Believe it or not, I used to work at a couple, more than one, all over the world." Clary told them.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Clary answered. "Mexico's not the only out-of-the-US country that me and my family have moved to. It's why I know so many languages."

Tommy nodded, impressed. "Nice."

Clary smirked barely. "Yeah. And if I'm gonna get back on my feet and out of the house of Queens, I need a job."

"Clary, you know there's no hurry." Oliver told her. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"I know." Clary told him. "I just want a head start."

Tommy nodded, impressed. "How about tomorrow night, we go and scope out the competition? There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Tommy answered.

Oliver nodded awkwardly. "I slept with his fiancee."

"Yeah, before the wedding." Tommy told him.

"It was at the rehearsal dinner." Oliver told him.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding." Tommy told him. They laughed. "Right? And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy's phone rang. He checked his message. "Ah, damn it, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, guys. Good place."

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Clary looked at John and Justin. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I'm here to provide security, not a commentary." John told them.

"Oh, come on, guys, do us a favor." Oliver told them. "Speak freely, please."

"Well, this is the Glades, right?" Justin asked. "Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I am Oliver Queen, right?" Oliver asked. "People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club."

"And no one who actually lives in the Glades would see a penny of those cover charges." John told them.

"So we make it a successful business, and we gentrify the neighborhood." Clary told them.

"I was wondering when we would get to that." Justin told them. "The knights swooping in to save the disenfranchised. All own your own with no help from anybody but each other."

Clary nodded. "Wow. You don't think very much of us, do you?"

"No, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive the two of you are." Justin told them, walking out, leaving.

John smirked, walking out, leaving.

Clary pressed her lips together, looking around, turning to face Oliver. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "The nightclub will conceal the base underneath and provide an alibi for where Oliver Queen and Jillian Wright spend their nights."

Clary nodded. "Right."

Clary walked out, leaving.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel was sitting at her desk, looking at the computer article about Oliver and Clary opening the club.

OLIVER QUEEN AND CLARY MOON TO OPEN NEW HOTSPOT IN THE GLADES

Jo walked toward Laurel. "Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens' case?"

Laurel closed the article, standing. "Yeah, they're around here somewhere." She went through files. "I was just surfing the 'net."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Joanna, I'm over him." Laurel told her. Jo scoffed. "And you don't believe me."

"Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him." Jo told her.

They walked toward a table of files to look.

"I wasn't trolling." Laurel told her.

"I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel." Jo told her. "With your sister."

"I appreciate your self control." Laurel told her sarcastically.

"You're stuck in the past." Jo told her. "And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver is with his best friend. It is time to move on. It is past time."

"I've been busy." Laurel told her. "I work a lot."

Laurel walked past her toward her desk.

...

**Queen Mansion - Skylar's Room**

Skylar was getting ready to get out of her school uniform.

Thea was sitting on her bed nearby, smirking smugly. "So, how was school?"

"So not in the mood." Skylar told her.

Thea chuckled.

Moira walked in. "I know that you two were planning on going to the mall, but, I'm afraid that you'll have to cancel. Thea, you're grounded for two weeks."

"Grounded?" Thea repeated. "I've never been grounded."

"Well, you've never committed larceny before." Moira replied.

"Since when do you care?" Thea asked.

"I've always cared." Moira told her. "I'm your mother."

"Look, we've had a good thing going on the last five years." Thea told her. "Why mess with that now?"

Moira shook her head. "No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly, it hasn't been working."

"And you're going to teach me?" Thea asked. She looked at Skylar "It's you, isn't it? You're trying to help me by sticking Mom on me, knowing that it'll get me pissed at you."

"No, I don't need Skylar to teach me how to parent you." Moira told her. "Thea, you have one more day of freedom before you're grounded for two weeks. I suggest you make the most of it."

Moira walked out, leaving.

Thea stood, looking at Skylar. "Well, you heard the woman. Let's make the most of it."

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked. "You still want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah." Thea answered. "We are going shopping for some killer outfits so that we can go out tonight. And-and we are going to have some shots, and we are going to dance with men that we don't know and we are going to stay out way too late."

"You're just dying to have Mom angry at you, aren't you?" Skylar asked.

"Hey, you helped me get into this mess." Thea told her. "The least you could do is help me salvage a good time out of tonight. And all the time you spend away from the house? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a secret boyfriend."

"I don't have a secret boyfriend." Skylar told her. "I'm just going to self-defense classes."

"Yeah, and a lot of them." Thea told her. "I mean, I don't get it. You work too hard at trying to be a tough girl. Now it's time to let yourself have a little fun."

"I really don't think I can go out tonight." Skylar told her.

"It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice." Thea told her, walking out, leaving.

Skylar watched her go, sighing.

...

**Holder House - Outside - Alley**

Jessica and Justin were talking in the alley outside of the Holder House.

Jessica was showing him different things of the crime scene. "So, as a consultant for the SCPD because you want to help even if you can't be part of the military anymore, I needed to ask you some things."

"Okay." Justin told her in confusion.

Jessica pointed at a bullet in the wall of a building above. "I got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to the Stipling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away."

Justin chuckled. "A hundred yards? What, so the hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, he takes out his security, and then he fires off a few arrows?"

"I don't think the hood or the girl in black were involved." Jessica told him. "At least, not in the murder. According to Holder's tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Curare." Jessica answered. "It's a kind of poison. I just need my own evidence. You care to help?"

Justin nodded.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was looking at the bullet from Oliver's shoulder through magnifying goggles, pulling up a model bullet of it on the computer screen to show Oliver. "7.62 millimeter rounds. The money trail leads back to the Bratva. The Russian mob." She sighed. "Finally. Some good luck."

"All right, you check that out." Oliver told her. "Tommy's dragging me to Max Fuller's club."

"All right." Clary told him sarcastically. "Have fun but don't sleep with anyone's fiancé."

"Hilarious." Oliver told her, walking away, leaving.

Clary smirked.

...

**Holder House - Outside**

Jessica knelt next to the pool where they found the body, looking over the water. She looked toward the building rooftop where Deadshot had killed him, seeing Justin searching the rooftop.

...

**Street**

Clary walked down the street, wearing a hat and sunglasses to conceal her identity from the crowd.

...

**Autoshop**

Clary walked into the Russian auto repair shop, taking off her sunglasses and hat, looking at two men, speaking Russian. "Ya ishchu Alexi Leonov. [I'm looking for Alexi Leonov.]"

Man 1 turned to Clary. "Tam nikogo net zdes's takim imenem. [There's no one here by that name.]"

Clary shook her head. "Ne v vashem garazhe. [Not in your garage.]" She walked closer. "V podvale pod. [In the basement underneath.]" Man 2 walked closer, aiming a gun at her. Clary twisted his arm before he could shoot, making him groan in pain and fall to his knees, pulling the gun out of his hand, unloading it, letting the bullets fall. Clary looked at Man 1, pulling down her shirt to show him a tattoo on her shoulder. "Ya Bratva. [I'm Bratva.]" Man 2 stood, backing away from Clary. "Ya khochu videt' Alexi Leonov. [I want to see Alexi Leonov.]"

Man 1 nodded, revealing himself as Alexi. "Pleased to meet you."

Clary nodded.

...

**Basement**

Alexi led Clary downstairs into the basement. "I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one." Man 2 followed, but stayed on the stairs behind them. "So... how can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in the market for a hired gun." Clary told him. "Someone the organization's used before." Alexi poured two glasses of alcohol. "His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter gun laced with Curare."

Alexi shook his head. "I know no man who uses such tools."

"But you can find out who does." Clary told him.

"First, we will drink to each other's health." Alexi told her, handing Clary one glass. "Then I will look into the identity of this man you seek." They drank. "I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family."

Clary nodded sarcastically. "Good luck with that."

...

**Motel Room**

Deadshot was sitting down, watching the news and giving himself another tattoo.

_Man: (on TV) "Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago. Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children."_

The face of Deadshot was finally seen.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Lance, his partner Hilton, Moira and Walter were sitting down, discussing the new death.

John was standing by the door, watching.

"It's a great loss." Walter told them. "Carl was a titan."

"A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries." Hilton told them.

"Well, industries are something of a misnomer." Walter told them. "UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy."

"I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life." Lance told them.

"Are you implying something, Detective?" Moira asked.

"Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." Lance answered.

"And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?" Moira asked.

Lance scoffed.

"Unidac Industries is a receivership, Detective." Walter told him. "Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so... if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time."

"We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers." Hilton told them. "Let them know to be careful."

Moira nodded. "Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety."

"Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen." Hilton told them. "Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle, is taking all the necessary precautions."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. While another of your guards, a consultant for the SCPD, is looking into this very case with my daughter." He stood. "Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away."

Hilton and Lance walked out, leaving.

...

**Night - Poison (Club)**

**(Song:) Beat and the Pulse (Still Going Remix) - Austra**

Tommy and Oliver were let into the club.

"Oh, my, this is going to be killer." Tommy told him.

"If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree." Oliver told him.

"Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks." Tommy told him.

John tried to follow them in.

The bouncer stopped John at the door. "I don't see your name on the list."

"Mr. Queen." John told him.

Oliver turned back. "Oh!" He looked at the bouncer, pointing at John. "I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever."

Oliver winked at John.

Tommy laughed.

Oliver and Tommy walked into the crowd.

Thea and Skylar were dancing in the crowd.

Laurel was watching Jo dance with a guy, smiling.

Oliver and Tommy walked toward her.

"Oh, wow." Tommy told her. "Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?"

"That's cute, Tommy." Laurel told him sarcastically.

"Thanks." Tommy told her.

"I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns." Laurel told them.

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." Oliver told her.

Laurel nodded. "Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you."

Thea and Skylar walked closer.

Skylar smiled. "Big brother."

Laurel and Tommy turned away to the bar.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Oliver, smiling.

"What are you two doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Mom gave Thea one more night of freedom before she's grounded for two weeks, so we're making the most of it." Skylar answered.

"Yeah, thank you-thank you for that, by the way." Thea told her sarcastically.

"But, we are done for the night." Skylar told them. "I was just wondering if you could give me your keys since Margo's the one that gave us a ride, and she ditched us."

"Oh, what are you going to do, Sky?" Thea asked. "Take me home?"

"Thea." Skylar told her.

"You are hanging with the wrong people." Oliver told her.

"You're one to talk." Thea told him. She gestured to Laurel and Tommy. "How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?"

Tommy turned to face them. "Oh, Thea, maybe you should-"

"Tommy, I think your BFF has a right to know." Thea told him.

"Thea, let's go." Skylar told her.

Laurel turned to face them.

Thea looked at Oliver. "Well, I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone."

Laurel looked down, away.

Oliver wasn't surprised.

Skylar gave Thea a look.

Tommy looked at Oliver in regret. "Look, man, I-"

"Tommy, it's okay." Oliver told him.

Skylar grabbed Thea by her arm, pulling her away. "You and me, we're done for the night."

Oliver looked at Laurel and Tommy. "I got to take care of this."

Tommy nodded in understanding.

Oliver followed Skylar and Thea toward the door. They walked past the crowd, nearly making it out.

**(Song Ends)**

Three men walked toward them.

Max Fuller was one of them. "Well, well. Look at this. Oliver, Skylaro and Thea Queen."

Oliver sighed. "Max Fuller. How you been?"

"Happy you drowned." Max told him.

Skylar and Thea glared at him.

..

**Backroom**

**(Song:) Dark Star (Marco Hawk Remix) - Polica**

Oliver was led into the backroom behind the certain by Max and his three men.

Oliver turned to face him. "Look, Max-"

Max punched Oliver in the face, making him fall. "Get him up!"

The three men pulled Oliver up.

Thea walked in. "Let him go. Let him go. Hey, I said let him go!" She put herself between the men and Oliver, turning to give her brother a look. "Why am I not surprised that someone's pissed at you?"

Skylar walked in.

"Back off, girls." Max told them. "This isn't your problem."

"Uh, when it concerns our brother, yeah, it is." Skylar told him. Man 1 pulled Thea away from Oliver. Man 2 punched Oliver in the face. Man 3 punched him in the back. Oliver wasn't fighting back because he didn't want to out his secret. Max walked toward them. Skylar grabbed Max by the back of his suit, punching him twice in the back, kicking him in the knee, spinning him around to flip him to the floor. She tilted her head. "So, is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?"

Thea and Oliver looked at Skylar in surprise.

Max stood, pointing at Thea, Oliver and Skylar. "You three, consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!"

Max and his men walked toward the door.

"Your club sucks anyway." Thea told him. Max and his men walked out, leaving. Thea looked at Skylar "I take back every joke or insult I made about you learning how to fight."

Skylar walked toward Thea and Oliver, helping him stand. "You okay?"

"You learned all that in five years of self-defense?" Oliver asked.

"That and more." Skylar answered. "But I stopped there because I didn't want to go to jail. Can we go home now?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

Thea looked at them for a moment, walking out, leaving.

Oliver and Skylar followed.

**(Song Ends)**

..

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver and Yao Fei were lying on the floor of the cave, sleeping.

Oliver woke, walking out, leaving.

...

**Woods**

Oliver ran through the woods of the island alone. He tripped over a tree, getting back up, running again. He stopped at a tree in the distance, holding his shoulder in pain. He coughed for a moment, walking along, stopping.

A trap from the ground snapped up, wrapping Oliver in a net, suspending him above the ground.

...

**Now**

**Night - Big Belly Burger**

John, Oliver and Tommy walked in.

"Why don't you guys take a seat and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for your face, Mr. Queen." John told him. He saw a waitress named Carly, waving to her.

"The girl's pretty cute." Tommy told him.

"That's my sister-in-law." John told him.

"Who I will never speak to, or... look at." Tommy told him. "Ever. Gonna grab a..."

Tommy walked away.

Oliver noticed something about Carly. "She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture?"

John looked toward Carly. "Yeah, you could say that." Oliver walked toward Tommy at his booth. John walked toward Carly. "How are you?"

"So sweet of you to adopt two white boys." Carly told her. "They need a good role model."

"That's my client Oliver Queen." John told her.

Oliver sat down, groaning in pain.

"Looks like you're doing a bang up job protecting him." Carly told him sarcastically.

John nodded. "Mm."

...

**Elsewhere**

Oliver and Tommy sat at their table.

"Look, man..." Tommy trailed off. "About Laurel... I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way."

"To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead?" Oliver asked. "What, there's no greeting card for that?"

They both chuckled.

"Look, it was wrong." Tommy told him. "And I'm sorry."

"Tommy, I was dead." Oliver told him.

"No, man, you were with Laurel." Tommy told him. "And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways."

"Thank you." Oliver told him. "But it's okay."

Tommy looked at him in confusion.

...

**Elsewhere**

John and Carly were talking at the counter.

"How dangerous is this gig, anyway?" Carly asked.

"It's a cakewalk, Carly." John told her. "Don't worry."

"Too late." Carly told him. "Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't."

Carly walked away.

...

**Autoshop - Basement**

Clary was still in the basement with Alexi, sitting at the table, drinking. "So, I checked out?"

"You did." Alexi answered. "His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in Starling City. But that is all."

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit." Clary told him. "Go."

"1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, Room 52." Alexi told her. "You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first."

Clary nodded, finishing her drink, placing down her glass. She stood, walking out, leaving.

...

**Alley**

Jessica was waiting outside.

Justin walked closer.

"You sure this is the place?" Jessica asked.

"This is where the paper trail from the bullet I found led me to, yeah." Justin answered. "You might want to call for backup."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah." Justin started to walk away. "Hey. Be careful."

Justin nodded.

...

**Motel Room**

Floyd Lawton/Deadshot sat at the table, going through his laptop. He twisted his neck to crack it.

...

**Outside**

Jessica got her police radio out of her detective car, speaking into it. "Units to Papp Motel. This is Detective Jessica Lance requesting immediate backup."

Jessica took out her gun, cocking it, walking toward the motel.

...

**Motel - Hallway**

Justin walked along, aiming his gun at the doors, finding the right one.

...

**Motel Room**

Floyd sat at the table and computer.

Justin kicked in the door.

Floyd looked up, dodging toward a gun, aiming toward him.

Justin took cover from behind a wall, firing toward Floyd.

Floyd ducked behind the bed for cover, aiming another gun toward Justin. Justin ducked into cover before he could shoot.

Jessica ran into the motel room as he shattered out of the window, running after him, but he was gone.

Justin walked in toward the computer, taking out the USB drive, closing the laptop.

Jessica walked closer, looking at the bullet holes in the laptop. "You think you can crack that, consultant?"

"Well, I can't." Justin answered. "But I know someone who can."

Justin walked out, taking the laptop with him.

...

**Hallway**

Clary had just gotten there, standing outside the room. She had been listening, walking away, leaving.

...

**Day Three**

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

A blonde woman with glasses sat at her desk.

Justin walked closer. "Felicity?"

Felicity looked up, seeing him, smiling. "Hey, Justin. Did you just come down to the IT department to listen to me babble?"

"I wish the visit was that simple." Justin told her. "No, I came to the IT department to ask help from my older sister."

"Oh, of course." Felicity told him. "Police consultant stuff again?"

"Yeah." Justin answered, taking the laptop out of his case, showing it to her. "They're having some trouble with the laptop."

Felicity took the laptop, setting it down. "Are these bullet holes?"

"Yeah." Justin answered, sitting down across from her. "I might have gotten into a firefight with the help of a detective. We're searching for the same guy that killed James Holder and Carl Rasmussen." Felicity tilted her head. "What?"

"You know that I don't like it when you overwork yourself." Felicity told him. "First, it was the military, which you can't do anymore. Now, you're a bodyguard and a police consultant and a self-defense class instructor. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Felicity, a lot of guys my age can get themselves killed for less." Justin told her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Felicity asked. "You have a higher chance of dying more than any of them."

"Stop worrying." Justin told her.

"I'm an older sister." Felicity told him. "It is my job to worry."

Justin gave her a halfhearted look, sighing, gesturing to the laptop. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."

Felicity nodded. "Mm-hmm."

...

**Queen Mansion - Thea's Room**

Thea and Skylar were sitting down on them bed.

Moira walked in with clothes. "Oh. Well, good, you're here."

"I'm under house arrest, remember?" Thea asked.

"I'm making sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble." Skylar told her.

"Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?" Moira asked.

"For dinner?" Thea asked. Moira tilted her head. "I was just going to wear pajamas."

"To Walter's stock auction." Moira told them.

"I think I rather be grounded." Thea told her.

"No, it's important that both of you come." Moira told them.

"Important to whom?" Thea asked.

"To me." Moira answered.

"We'll be there." Skylar told her.

Moira sighed, walking closer. "All right, listen to me." She sat on the bed next to them. "Thea, when you were four years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy, and it was mean. But you stood there, and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office, and he saw what was going on, and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home. And somehow... you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I-I was always so jealous of that. I..."

Moira sighed.

Skylar chuckled sadly. "You never talk about him. Dad. That's the first time you've talked about him in years."

"Well, I think we all have gotten into some bad habits." Moira told them. "There's been a lot that has changed recently, and I think that maybe this can change, too."

Moira stood, walking out, leaving.

Skylar and Thea looked at each other, considering what she had said.

...

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Justin and Felicity were sitting down at her desk, looking at the computer.

"It looks like blueprints." Felicity told him.

"Do you know what of?" Justin asked.

"The exchange building." Felicity answered.

"Never heard of it." Justin told her.

"It's where the Unidac Industry's auction is scheduled to take place." Felicity explained. "There are a lot of people trying to buy UI, including Walter Steele. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Who is that?" Justin asked.

"Warren Patel." Felicity answered. "You think he's the shooter?"

"No." Justin answered. "I think he's the one who hired the shooter."

...

**Queen Industries - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were talking in the lair.

"Well, you were right." Oliver told her. "Putting a listening tracker on Justin Smoak payed off. Now we know everything he knows."

"It helps that he can do everything that we can without lying about it or doing things the dark way." Clary told him.

"The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building." Oliver explained. "Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But my mother wants me to be there in person, and you can't cover the area. You can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. You can't do this alone."

Clary was thinking. "I think I know who I can go to."

...

**Night - Police Precinct - Parking Garage**

Jessica was walking toward her car, getting ready to leave.

Clary/Katana stepped out of hiding from behind Jessica, pushing her face first against the car to keep her from turning around. She used a device to disguise her voice. "Detective, quiet."

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station." Jessica told her.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries." Jill told her. "Interpol calls him 'Deadshot' because he never misses. You can look this up after I go."

"Yeah, and stop chasing you and your friend, I suppose?" Jessica asked.

"Warren Patel hired Lawton." Jill told her. "I can't be sure who they're targeting. It might be all the buyers, and we can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help."

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah? Professional help."

"Lawton laces his bullets with Curare." Jill told her. "Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

Clary let Jessica go, backing away.

Jessica turned around, seeing that Clary was already gone.

...

**Auction Building**

People were dressed in their finest for the auction of Unidac Industries.

Moira and Walter were together.

"Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?" Moira asked.

"Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually." Walter told her. "But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the three most beautiful women at my side tonight."

"Three?" Moira repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Walter answered, nodding behind Moira. Moira turned to see Thea and Skylar walking closer. They smiled. "Thanks for coming, girls. It means a lot to your mother. And me."

Skylar and Thea hugged.

A woman walked closer. "Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

"Thank you, Gina." Walter told her. He looked at Thea, Skylar and Moira. "Shall we?"

"Mm-hmm." Skylar answered.

They walked along.

Hilton walked down the stairs, speaking into comms. "I got him." Oliver was watching from the balcony above. Hilton walked toward a man. "Warren Patel. I'm going to need you to come with me, sir."

Hilton led Warren away.

Jessica was on the balcony above, speaking through comms. "Unit one, all clear. Unit two, you copy?"

Lance was walking with Hilton and Warren. "We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton."

"Unit three?" Jessica asked.

A woman's voice was on the other line. "Unit three, I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear."

"Unit four?" Jessica asked.

A man's voice was on the other line. "Parking structure is clear."

"Unit five, what's your status?" Jessica asked.

Floyd's voice was on the other line. "This is unit five." He was on the rooftop of the building across the street. "All clear."

The police officer was unconscious on the floor next to him.

...

**Courthouse - Foyer**

Laurel was working.

Tommy was sitting by the door. "Oh, what a shock." Laurel turned to face him. "It is Friday night. What are you doing here?"

Laurel walked closer. "Well, I am an attorney, and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Tommy answered, standing.

"I don't care to talk about that." Laurel told him, walking past him toward the door.

Tommy turned after her. "I spoke to Oliver. He was surprisingly cool."

Laurel thought for a moment, turning to face Tommy. "That's because he knew." Tommy looked at her in confusion. "Did you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy, he didn't even blink. Trust me, he knew."

"Then why didn't he say anything?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Laurel told him. "Maybe because he knows he doesn't have any right to judge me."

"There's a silver lining, though." Tommy told her. "Now that the whole truth and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me?" Laurel sighed. "You said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"By dating me?" Laurel asked.

"By being better." Tommy answered. "By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with."

Laurel managed a small smile. "Well... that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting."

Tommy smiled. "Good. Now, how about we start by getting you the heck out of here?" He took the files from Laurel to carry them for her. "Come on. It is Friday night. Come on."

Laurel linked her arm with his. "Fine."

"Good," Tommy told her.

They walked out, leaving.

...

**Auction Building**

Oliver walked through the building.

Lance walked toward him. "Well, don't you scrub up nice?"

"Here to support my family." Oliver told him.

"Yeah, me, too, God help me." Lance told him.

"Thank you." Oliver told him. Lance scoffed, walking away, leaving. Oliver walked toward John and Justin. "Hey. You guys got your eyes open?"

"That's what we're here for, sir." John told him. "That and answering patronizing questions."

"I know." Oliver told them. "I know that you think I don't respect both of you, but you're wrong." He looked at Justin. "And my respect grew for you when I saw what my sister's capable of after what you taught her at the club last night." Justin nodded, looking away. Oliver sighed. "Look, this guy's out of time." Oliver told them. "If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction."

"Sir?" Justin asked.

"I heard the story on the radio." Oliver told them.

Walter walked closer. "Oliver." Oliver walked toward him. "So pleased you were able to attend. Hmm."

...

**Outside**

Clary/Katana was searching the grounds outside for Floyd Lawton, being careful not to be caught by the police herself.

She could hear Oliver through comms. "Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful."

...

**Inside**

Walter an Oliver were still talking.

"My mother's already lost a husband." Oliver told him.

"Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come." Walter told him. "And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sisters."

Oliver was surprised to hear this, turning his head to see Thea, Skylar and Moira talking together across the room, walking toward them.

...

**Outside**

Clary was still walking. She saw a laser light pointing at the building, turning around to follow the laser light up to the building across the street. She caught a glimpse of Floyd, glaring.

...

**Abandoned Building**

Floyd aimed up his shot to try and take his best one.

...

**Auction Building**

Oliver walked toward Moira, Thea, and Skylar. "Hi."

"Oliver, what a wonderful surprise." Moira told him.

Oliver gestured to Justin and John. "I need you to get them out of here right now."

Skylar frowned.

The laser light from the gun shone in through the windows.

Jessica was in the crowd, seeing the laser light.

The laser light was pointing at Walter's chest.

Jessica ran toward Walter, tackling him out of the way.

Floyd fired his shot, hitting a waiter that had been behind Walter instead.

The waiter fell the floor.

Everyone screamed, ducking. "No!"

Justin and John led Moira, Thea, Skylar and Oliver toward Walter.

Another shot was fired into an elderly man, making him fall.

Oliver checked out Moira, Skylar and Thea. "Are you okay?" Skylar and Thea nodded. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Moira answered. "Where is Walter?"

Jessica led Walter toward them. "Go, go, go, go."

"Walter's fine." Oliver told them.

"Sir, I have to get you out of here." John told him.

Oliver pointed to Moira, Thea and Skylar. "No, them. Them."

Oliver ran away.

Justin led Moira, Thea and Skylar to safety. "Go, go. We'll find him, ma'am. We'll find him."

...

**Stairwell**

Oliver ran up the staircase to a trashcan, pulling out his suit.

...

**Abandoned Building**

Floyd took more and more shots.

...

**Auction Building**

A woman was shot, falling dead.

Walter, Moira, Thea and Skylar stood together, looking horrified.

Justin was leading them toward the door to get them out along with the other running and screaming people.

...

**Stairwell**

John walked up the stairs, looking for Oliver.

...

**Abandoned Building**

Floyd was still taking shots.

Clary/Katana ran closer, punching him in the face. Floyd tried to shoot her. Clary rolled out of the way, ducking behind cover.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring knives or katana's to a gunfight?" Floyd asked.

Clary waited for him to get close enough, circling around the beam she was using as cover, kicking Floyd in the back, making him roll forward over the ground. "I can handle myself just fine, thanks." Clary grabbed a piece of scaffolding, kicking Floyd with both legs, jumping up to the top of the scaffolding, grabbing his shoulder, flipping them both to the floor, throwing him onto a wooden table, breaking it. Floyd stood, trying to shoot her. Clary caught his arm, aiming the shots at the windows, making them shatter, twisting his arm hard enough to make him drop the gun. Floyd tried to punch her. Clary ducked, punching him in the face, in the stomach, spinning to kick him in the chest, pushing him against a beam. Floyd kicked Clary in the stomach, pushing her off. Clary grabbed him, throwing him into the wall, making him fall. Floyd grabbed his gun, standing. Clary took cover behind the beam. "Drop your gun."

"I admire your work." Floyd told her. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work." Clary told him. "Your profession is murder."

Floyd started to shoot at the beam Clary was using as cover.

Clary heard the shots end, looking behind the cover to see an arrow in the eye glass over Floyd's eye. She looked behind her to where Oliver/Arrow was standing.

John was on the ground behind him, wounded.

Justin walked in from behind him. He saw John on the ground, helping him stand. He looked toward Oliver and Clary.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver was still in the trap of a net.

Yao Fei stood on the outside of the net, holding up a knife, speaking in Chinese. "Fool. This place is too dangerous for any one man to be alone." He walked toward the tree that the trap was tied to, cutting the rope to let the net fall to the ground with Oliver inside. "They'll kill you."

Oliver pulled free of the net, standing.

Military men, soldiers, stormed closer, aiming their guns.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Justin helped Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana get John to the hideout, lying him on the table. He turned to them. "Why did we bring him here?"

"Because we have the cure to the Curare that is in his system." Clary answered, walking toward the wooden box, putting her Katanas away, taking out the herbs and water, walking toward John.

Oliver looked at Justin. "You both shouldn't have followed me."

"In case you didn't know what a bodyguard does, it's in the job description." Justin told them. "I knew it."

Clary mixed the herbs and the water. "Congratulations. Hold him still."

Oliver and Justin held John still on the table.

Clary helped Diggle drink the cure.

John coughed weakly, laying his head back.

Oliver started to stitch up his wound.

Justin was still in shock, reeling.

...

**Later**

John was lucid enough to be awake, starting to sit up.

Justin was sitting nearby.

Oliver was still suited up, but he didn't have the hood up or the grease paint over his face.

Clary was still suited up, but she didn't have her mask on. "Hey."

John sat up weakly.


	10. An Innocent Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_an_innocent_man/collection?id=7175572

**Same Night - Same Scene**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

John was lucid enough to be awake, starting to sit up.

Justin was sitting nearby.

Oliver was still suited up, but he didn't have the hood up or the grease paint over his face.

Clary was still suited up, but she didn't have her mask on. "Hey."

John sat up weakly. "Oliver? Clary?" Oliver nodded. John started to stand. "You're those vigilantes."

John tried to punch Oliver.

Oliver ducked.

John nearly fell.

Justin stood, holding onto John for support.

Oliver and Clary turned to face them.

"Easy, Dig." Justin told him. "You were poisoned."

Justin put John on the table.

"We could have taken you anywhere." Clary told him. "Could have taken you home. We brought you here."

"You really did lose your minds on that island." John told them.

"Found a couple of things along the way." Oliver told him.

"Like what, weapons and defense classes?" John asked.

"Clarity." Oliver answered. "Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power."

"What are you gonna do, take them all down by yourselves?" Justin asked.

"No." Clary answered. "Now, we want you to join us. It's perfect. You're fellow soldiers."

Justin scoffed. "You're not soldiers. You're criminals. And murderers."

"Get me out of here." John told him.

Justin helped John stand, walking out with him, leaving.

Oliver and Clary let them go.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver walked in, wearing his suit from the auction house. He started to walk upstairs.

Laurel approached him from behind. "Where were you?"

"What?" Oliver asked, turning to face her. He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Laurel answered.

"You did?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Laurel answered. "I knocked on the door, and I found a family terrified for you, and for your friend Clary." Oliver walked down the steps. "They had no idea where either of you were."

Oliver sighed, leaning against the doorway. "Oh."

"Oliver, are you so self-centered that you don't think that the people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after you all got shot at?" Laurel asked.

"I had to make sure that Clary was okay." Oliver told her. "Both our bodyguards were focused on getting my family out of there. No one was focused on her."

Laurel was surprised with his response. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

"It's fine." Oliver told her.

"The island really did change you." Laurel told him, starting to walk away.

Oliver turned after her. "Laurel..." Laurel turned to face him. "Thank you for coming."

"I care about the lives of other people, Oliver." Laurel told him. "If what you just told me was true, about you making sure your friend was okay, you do, too."

Laurel walked out, leaving.

Oliver tilted his head back, sighing.

Skylar walked in, wearing pajamas for the night. "That was nice of you." Oliver turned to face her. "That you wanted to check in on Clary."

"Eavesdropping?" Oliver asked. "Really?"

Skylar smiled a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Is Clary?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, she is." Oliver answered. "She just needed to get some air after the shootout." Skylar nodded in understanding. "Good night."

"Good night." Skylar told him.

They hugged goodnight, pulling away.

Oliver walked upstairs.

Skylar looked down, sighing.

...

**Oliver's Room**

Oliver was lying in bed, asleep, dreaming.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver was sitting on the floor of the cave, looking at a picture of Laurel.

Yao Fei walked in with a trap he had made to catch birds for them to eat, placing down the trap, speaking Chinese. "Shengcun. [Survive.]"

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Oliver asked.

"Shengcun, [Survive]." Yao Fei answered.

"Does that mean, 'bird'?" Oliver asked.

Yao Fei knelt to the ground next to the fire. "Shengcun. [Survive.]"

"I don't speak Chinese." Oliver told him in annoyance. Yao Fei stood, turning away. Oliver looked at the picture of Laurel. "I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry."

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver woke from his sleep, sitting up.

...

**Living Room**

Skylar and Thea were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, eating popcorn and watching the news.

Oliver walked downstairs to join them, wearing a robe.

_Man: (on TV) "There were not signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but hours later, the police found that the bloodstained..."_

Oliver joined them on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Skylar asked.

"No." Oliver answered.

_Man: (on TV) "Forensic analysis verified..."_

"What are you watching?" Oliver asked.

"Peter Declan." Skylar answered.

_Man: (on TV) "Blood on the blade..."_

"Hmm?" Oliver asked.

_Man: (on TV) "Peter Declan's fingerprints..."_

"A guy who killed his wife." Thea told them.

They continued to watch the news.

_Man: (on TV) "Despite the growing list of evidence..."_

"Right, this guy killed his wife in their baby's room." Thea told them. "Psycho."

Peter Declan appeared on the screen. "Camille was everything to me. I couldn't kill her any more than I could kill myself."

Skylar turned the TV off, looking at Oliver. "So, why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams." Oliver answered.

"About?" Skylar asked.

"The island." Oliver answered. "Clary."

"So why don't you make a play?" Thea asked. "I mean, you did bring her back from the island, and you two seem super close."

"There are reasons." Oliver told them.

"Mm, what are they?" Skylar asked.

"Besides being a jerk to everyone since you've been back." Thea told her.

"Is it too soon?" Skylar asked. "Are you not ready?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't think so. And I know she's not. I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but... I'm not the same person I used to be."

"Then be yourself." Skylar told him. "I mean, your new self."

Oliver thought about that for a moment, looking at Thea. "When and how did our younger sister get to be wiser than both of us?"

Thea chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't ask me."

Skylar smiled a small smile.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Clary walked into the living room to see Moira sitting on the couch and a man in a suit standing nearby.

"How did you sleep?" Moira asked.

"Just fine." Clary answered. "Thank you. Where's Skylar, Oliver and Thea?"

"They went out." Moira answered. "We have a visitor. Mr. Smoak's replacement."

Clary pressed her lips together, looking down. "Replacement?"

"Yes." Moira answered. "Justin Smoak and John Diggle tendered their resignations this morning."

"Did they say why?" Clary asked.

"They said they didn't approve of the way you and Oliver spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with the two of you ditching them." Moira told her. "Another man has also come to protect Oliver, who is with him right now."

Clary nodded, looking at the man. "Hi."

The man offered Clary his hand. "Miss Moon, Rob Scott." Clary shook it. "I'll be your new body man."

"That's a firm grip you got there, Rob." Clary told him.

"That's five years SWAT with monument point MCU." Rob told her.

Clary nodded. "I feel safer already."

Moira looked at the news on the TV. "Thank God we don't have to hear about this awful man anymore."

Clary turned up the TV.

_Man: (on TV)"Declan's execution is set for midnight two days from now. Camille Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement, saying, quote, 'I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.'”_

"What is this?" Clary asked.

"Camille's husband murdered her in their baby's room." Moira told her.

"Jason Brodeur?" Clary asked. "The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur?"

"Apparently so." Moira answered. "What... Why?"

Clary shook her head. "No reason. Say, Rob, I want to go into town. Can you please get the car for me?"

"No offense, Miss Moon, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash." Rob told her. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times."

"We're 20 miles from the city." Clary told him. "If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get there? Right?" Rob nodded, walking out, leaving. Clary looked at Moira. "I like him."

Clary put the remote down, walking out, leaving.

...

**Outside**

Rob was waiting by the limo.

Clary was wearing a helmet, driving a motorcycle past Rob, waving bye, driving down the road.

Rob waved until he realized who it was, raising his arms in a _what the hell?_ gesture. "Hey!"

Clary continued to drive down the road.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary got to the lair, talking with Oliver.

"They say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood." Oliver told her. "He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed toward him. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, an open-and-shut case. Except for one thing."

"Let me guess." Clary told him. "The guy that Declan's wife Camille worked for, Jason Brodeur... his name is in your dad's book."

Oliver looked at Clary. "Yeah. Take all the fun out of telling you something you don't know."

Clary smirked.

...

**Brodeur House - Outside**

Jason Brodeur and a man named Ankov were talking outside the house.

Matt was looking at the news paper about the trial. "Mr. Brodeur."

"Admiring your handiwork, Mr. Ankov?" Jason asked.

"You should have just let me kill both of them." Ankov told him.

"Peter Declan is worth more alive." Jason told him. "'Husband kills wife' is a much better headline than 'whistle-blower uncovers toxic dumping', don't you think? Either way, 48 hours, all this will be over."

...

**Queen Industries - Basement**

Clary was setting up her suit. "Declan has always claimed he was innocent, and I think he's right. The odds are good that Brodeur is involved in this woman's murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution."

Oliver nodded. "He'll need a good attorney."

Clary looked at him knowingly.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel and Jessica were standing at Laurel's desk.

Jessica handed her a cup of coffee. "So, I take it there's absolutely no point in asking if you'd like to grab a drink?"

"You brought me a drink." Laurel told her, holding up the coffee cup, taking a drink.

"I mean, a real drink, and you know it." Jessica told her.

"I can't." Laurel told her. "I have to go over transcripts for the Fernands case."

Laurel pulled on her jacket.

"You know, if you go somewhere that's not work or your home, your odds of meeting someone increase by, like, a gazillion percent." Jessica told her.

Laurel pulled her back over her shoulder. "Oh, that's not true. I could still get mugged on the way home."

"In that case, I hope he's cute and single." Jessica told her sarcastically. "I'll walk you home if that's the case."

Laurel smiled. "Goodnight, Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow."

Laurel walked out, leaving.

...

**Night - Laurel's Apartment - Living Room**

Laurel walked in, trying to turn the light on, but the power was out. She looked around, feeling unsafe, opening a drawer to pull out a gun, cocking it. She heard someone behind her, turning around to aim her gun.

Oliver/Arrow was the one behind her. He disguised his voice. "Hello, Laurel."

Laurel looked at him in confusion.

Laurel continued to aim the gun at Oliver. "Don't move!"

Oliver lowered his bow, still disguising his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Stay back." Laurel told him. "Both my sister and my father are cops. You are making a huge mistake."

"We're not the people you think we are, and we need your help." Oliver told her.

"We?" Laurel asked. "You mean the girl in black."

Oliver nodded. "Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours. We think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered."

"There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City." Laurel told him. "Why me?"

Oliver stepped closer to lower the gun in her hands, circling around to stand behind her so she wouldn't see his face. "We're all trying to help."

"What makes you sure I'm gonna help you?" Laurel asked.

"Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man." Oliver answered, backing away from her.

Laurel turned around to see that Oliver was already gone.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Iron Heights Prison**

Peter was sitting at a table, looking at a picture of his wife and daughter.

Laurel was sitting across from him. "A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan."

"The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife." Peter told him. "I didn't take my daughter's mother from her."

"The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it." Laurel told him. "It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car." Peter stood, turning away. "Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night."

Peter turned to face her. "We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for our family's safety, and we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room." He sat down across from Laurel. "In the morning, I went to apologize, and that's when I found her." Laurel leaned forward against the table. "So I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911." Laurel was thinking. "I'm innocent, Miss Lance."

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk.

Moira walked in. "Well, it looks like someone forgot a lunch date with his wife."

"What do you mean?" Walter asked. "Lunch isn't for another..." He checked his watch, surprised at how late the time was, taking off his work glasses, looking at Moira apologetically. "45 minutes ago. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right." Moira told him. "The restaurant is holding our table." Walter stood. "Is there something wrong?"

"Compliance department has tagged something." Walter told her. "$2.6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries."

"What do you mean?" Moira asked. "Are you saying that someone embezzled $2.6 million from the company?"

"Well, it's probably a bookkeeping error, but compliance is understandably worried about an IRS audit." Walter told her.

Moira nodded. "Hmm."

Walter walked past her to get his jacket.

Moira looked worried and concerned.

Walter turned to face her. "But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Moira turned to face him. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

They walked out, leaving.

...

**Gym**

**(Song:) Hey Now - London Grammar**

Justin and Skylar were in a ring in the middle of the gym, training for self-defense. Justin tried to punch her. Skylar ducked, spinning around him, turning to face him. Justin turned to face her, swinging. Skylar spun underneath his arms in a circle to make him miss, twisting his arm behind his back. Justin spun out of the grip, turning to face her. Skylar tried to punch him. Justin caught her arm, twisting her around to restrain her from behind. They were both breathing heavily.

"I think that's enough for one day." Justin told her.

Skylar chuckled barely, tiredly. She looked at his hand still on her arm, slowly pulling away. She walked toward her water bottle, picking it up, taking a drink.

Justin walked toward a towel on the ropes, using it to wipe the sweat away.

Skylar turned to face him, curious. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Justin asked.

"You just seem distracted." Skylar answered. "And normally, that just happens when you're teaching a full class rather than just one-to-one."  
"One-on-one." Justin corrected.

"Whatever." Skylar told him. Justin looked conflicted and like he wanted to talk about what he had found out, but decided against it. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Justin answered.

"You said that you were retired military." Skylar told him.

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

"I just thought you were always a little young for retired military." Skylar told him.

Justin chuckled. "Well, it's not so much as 'retired' as 'forced to resign'."

"Why is that?" Skylar asked. Justin sighed, looking away. "Uh, no. You opened your mouth. Come on. Just tell me why."

"It's a medical condition." Justin answered.

Skylar looked at him in confusion. "What kind of medical condition?"

"An abdominal aortic aneurysm." Justin answered. "It's an enlargement of the main blood vessel that delivers blood to my body, at the level of the abdomen."

"Your heart?" Skylar asked. "It's a heart condition?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that, but yeah." Justin answered.  
Skylar gave him a look. "And yet you do all of this? Playing babysitter to rich kids who need protecting and teaching others how to fight? You don't think that can kill you?"

"The vessel can rupture any time, no matter what I'm doing." Justin told her. "And at least with what I'm doing now, things that I love, I can make a difference. I can do some good."

Justin thought about what he had said.

"What?" Skylar asked.

Justin shook his head. "Nothing. Just don't worry about me, okay? I'm gonna be fine."

Justin walked away.

Skylar thought about what he had told her, looking confused and troubled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Police Precinct**

Jessica was standing at the crime wall, looking over a few details of a case.

Laurel was standing next to her, looking at the sketches of Arrow and Katana.

Lance walked in, holding a file. "Well, I wasn't the lead on this, but from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We had blood. We got motive, everything."

"Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone." Laurel told them.

"Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he's not getting up." Lance told her. "If I thought for a second we didn't have the right guy, do you think there's anything else I'd be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?"

"Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste." Laurel told them.

"Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened." Jessica told them. She took the file, looking through it. "Let me see. What was his name?" She showed them. "Here you go. Istook. Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day."

Lance looked at Laurel. "Happy now?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes."

Laurel stood, starting to walk away.

"You know, I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals." Jessica told her.

Laurel turned to face them. "I'm not so sure Declan's a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock. Can't leave any stone unturned."

Laurel walked away, leaving.

Jessica nodded. "Oh, yeah."

...

**Night - Big Belly Burger**

John was sitting at a table with his arm in a sling.

Carly walked toward him, setting down his order. "So, when are you gonna tell me?"

"Hmm?" John asked.

"About what happened to your arm." Carly answered.

"Oh, it's my shoulder." John told her. "And it's-it's fine."

"I knew that Queen guy was trouble." Carly told him.

"Hey, I never said this happened protecting Queen." John told her.

Justin walked closer. "No, it happened like something else. Hi." He offered his hand to Carly. "Justin Smoak."

Carly shook his hand. "Carly Diggle. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Justin told her, taking a seat at the table across from John.

"You guys meeting someone?" Carly asked.

Justin looked toward the door. "Yeah. And she just walked in."

Clary and Rob walked in.

"Area is secure, ma'am." Rob told her.

Clary nodded. "Thank you very much, Rob." She walked closer to John, Justin and Carly. "Hello."

Carly looked at her. "You're Clary Moon. I know who you are."

"No, you really don't." John told her.

Carly walked away, leaving.

Clary turned to face John and Justin. "Hello." She sat across from them. "Thank you for meeting me. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got to the Queen mansion. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime. So, have you considered my offer?"

Justin scoffed. "Offer? That's one hell of a way to put it."

"It is an offer." Clary told them. "It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military."

John smirked without humor. "Please. Clary, Oliver was born with a platinum spoon in his mouth. He spends five years on an island with no room service, and he suddenly finds religion?"

Clary sighed, looking down. "Do you know what happened to my family?"

"I heard they died." Justin told her.

"Died?" Clary repeated, using his words against him. "That's one hell of a way to put it. They were victims in a shootout in a festival in Mexico. My brother and my parents died with many other people. Men, women, children. Me and my sister got away. And then when our boat went down, she died, too."

"That explains why you're doing this." John told her.

"Robert Queen left a book behind for Oliver." Clary told them. "He found it when he buried him."

"I thought Robert died when the yacht went down." John told her.

"They both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of them, so Robert shot himself in the head." Clary told him. "And as much as he was doing it to give Oliver a chance to survive, he was also atoning for his sins. Oliver believes he needs to right the wrongs done by his family, and he's offered me a chance to stop people like the ones who killed mine. And I'm offering both of you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours."

"Clary, what are you talking about?" John asked.

Clary looked at Justin. "I know that your father is a known criminal. And that you're doing this because you don't want to be anything like him." She looked at John. "And the police never caught your brother's shooter."

John pointed at Clary. "Hey, you leave Andy out of this."

"The bullets were laced with Curare." Clary told him. "That's Floyd Lawton's MO. He is the sniper that Oliver and I stopped."

"Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?" John asked.

Clary shook her head. "I'm-I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families. Do you remember when the people helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops, then it's gonna be Oliver, and it's gonna be me. And, I hope, you." Clary stood. Rob walked toward me. "I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob."

Clary walked away toward the bathroom, leaving to sneak out.  
Rob waited patiently by John and Justin.

Justin sighed, realizing that Rob didn't know that Clary would have left by now. "Oh, that girl's long gone, man."

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Walter was sitting on the couch, on his laptop.

Moira walked in. "You still following the money trail?"

"Mm-hmm." Walter answered.

"Don't we have accountants for that sort of thing?" Moira asked.

"They're being singularly ineffective in this instance." Walter told her.

Moira poured herself a glass of Scotch. "Well, then... it's fortunate that I've solved the mystery." She walked closer. "I think I'm the culprit." Walter looked at her in confusion. Moira sat down opposite of him. "2.6 million is a rather specific figure. That's the exact amount the company invested in a friend's start-up venture three years ago." Walter chuckled barely. "I will call accounting. They'll clean it all up. Then there's nothing to worry about."

Walter nodded. "Okay."

Moira chuckled, standing, walking out, leaving.

Walter didn't believe her lie.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel was going through a file on the Declan case.

Jessica walked toward her. "You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent."

"Some people do." Laurel told her.

"So you said, but you didn't say who." Jessica told her.

Laurel looked around to make sure no one was listening, walking closer to her sister to whisper to her. "The guardian angels."

Jessica was confused until she realized who she was talking about. "The vigilantes?"

Laurel nodded. "Look, you're-you're kidding."

"The hood tracked me down and asked me to look into the Declan case." Laurel told her.

"But you've met him?" Jessica asked.

Laurel nodded.

Jessica hesitated, sighing, looking away.

"What?" Laurel asked.

Jessica looked at her. "The girl in black, she came to see me the night of the Unidac auction. She was the one that told me that the shooter would shoot up the place. That's how I got my intel."

"You never told anyone that." Laurel told her.

"Well, you never told anyone that the guy in the hood came to see you, either." Jessica replied. "Laurel, these people go against everything that we were ever taught to believe in. I mean, aggravated assault, murder, BE. And God knows what else."

Laurel shrugged. "Maybe so. But I think that they're just trying to help. It feels like justice."

...

**Rooftop**

Laurel was standing on a building rooftop, overlooking the city. "I got your message. Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?"

Oliver/Arrow was several feet away, disguising his voice. "You've met with Peter Declan."

"You were right." Laurel told him. "He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered."  
"Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify." Oliver told her, walking past her without looking at her.

"He already has." Laurel told him. "Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor." Oliver turned to face her. "Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him."

Laurel turned to face him.

"He could be lying." Oliver told her.

"Well, if he is, then he's very convincing." Laurel told him. "He had the jury and police believing him."

"He hasn't been questioned by me or my friend." Oliver told her.

"I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody." Laurel told him, stepping closer.

Oliver turned his head away. "We do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need."

"If what you're doing isn't wrong, then why do you hide your faces with masks or hoods?" Laurel asked.

"To protect the ones we care about." Oliver answered.

Laurel hesitated. "That sounds lonely."

"It can be." Oliver told her. "But not today.”

Oliver jumped off the roof, shooting a wire claw into the building, soaring away into the night.

Laurel watched him go.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Elevator Bank**

Felicity walked out of the elevator, looking around to see that most everyone was gone for the night.

...

**Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk.

Felicity walked in. "I got one question. Why am I being fired?"

"Miss Smoak, isn't it?" Walter asked. "You're Justin Smoak's sister."

"Yes." Felicity answered. "And I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division." She used air quotes on the word 'supervisor'. "That's including my so-called 'supervisor'. Letting me go would be a major error for this company."

"I agree, which is why you're not being fired," Walter told her.

Felicity was relieved and embarrassed for the overreaction. "Uh, I assumed when you brought me up here, it was because..."

Felicity made a slicing motion over her neck.

"It's because I wanted you to look into something for me." Walter told her. Felicity looked at him in confusion. Walter handed her a file. "A variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from three years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me."

"Find out..." Felicity trailed off.

"Dig up discreetly." Walter told her.

Felicity nodded. "I'm your girl." She walked toward the door, turning back. "I mean, I'm not your girl. I wasn't making a pass at you. Thank you for not firing me."

Felicity nodded awkwardly, walking out, leaving.

...

**Office Building - Outside**

A man walked outside toward his car.

A tranq dart hit him in the neck, making him fall unconscious.

...

**Train Track**

The man woke up on the train tracks.

Oliver/Arrow stood in front of him. "Matt Istook."

Matt sat up. "You're him, that hood guy. You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city with the girl with the swords."

"Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row." Oliver told him. "Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven."

The light on the side of the tracks turned green.  
Matt stammered nervously in fear. "O-okay. Okay, I... Brodeur paid me to-to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death. Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y-you could have the file."

"What file?" Oliver asked.

"Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur," Matt told him.

"Where is it?" Oliver asked.

"Let me go, and I'll tell you." Matt told him. Oliver started to walk away. The train drove closer. "Wait! Wait! Wait, wait! Don't go. It's in my desk. The file, it's in my desk at the office. You can have it. Get me out of here!"

Oliver shot an arrow into the cuffs pinning Matt to the tracks, pulling him into safety.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Yao Fei was cooking the bird in the fire.

Oliver sat nearby. "What is that? I'm so hungry. It smells really good." He stood, reaching for the bird. Yao Fei twisted his arm back, pushing him to the ground. "Okay, fine. Don't share."

Yao Fei made a hand gesture, speaking in Chinese. "Shengcun. [Survive.]"

Oliver looked at the other bird in the trap, realizing that he meant to cook the bird like he had killed the other. "I'm not gonna kill the bird."  
Yao Fei scoffed. "Shengcun. [Survive.]"

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

**(Song:) Sparkly - Young Magic**

Oliver and Clary were talking.

Oliver placed down the file that he had taken from Matt's office on the table in front of her.

Clary looked at him in confusion.

"Compliments of Matt Istook." Oliver told her.

"What's in here?" Clary asked.

"Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to save Peter Declan's life." Oliver answered.

"What, you think that you can give this to Laurel so she can use it against Brodeur?" Clary asked. She stood, looking through the file, shaking her head. "Oliver, as an attorney, Laurel never would have gotten a file like this." She sighed, putting the file down, looking down. "You know, six years ago, before the island, before my family died, I always thought that the law was sacred, that i-it fixed everything. And then everything that happened happened. And it made me open my eyes and let me see the things that I didn't want to see before."

Oliver looked at her sympathetically. "And now, Clary? Now what do you think?"

Clary looked up, sighing. "I think there's too many people in the world who only care about themselves. People who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. Someone like you."

Oliver took this in. "Even though we don't agree about our... methods, you still think that I'm a hero?"

"I think that anyone who makes as many sacrifices as you do for the better of this city is worth it." Clary told him. "Even if we don't agree about some things. You're not a killer, Oliver. You just have to let yourself see that."

Oliver thought about this for a moment, nodding, walking away to change into his normal clothes, leaving.

Clary smiled a small smile.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver walked in, smiling a small smile.

Thea and Skylar walked in.

"Oh, my God." Skylar told him. "What is wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"There's something really weird on it." Thea told him. "Like this thing with your mouth."

Oliver smiled. "It-it looks like it's in the shape of a smile."

Oliver chuckled. "That's cute."

Skylar laughed. "So why are you grinning?"

"I took your advice with Clary to be myself." Oliver answered.

"And..." Skylar trailed off.

"It's helping." Oliver answered.

"Sky's got mad relationship skills, bro." Thea told him.

Skylar smiled. "Let me know if you need trendy places to propose."

"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself." Oliver told her.

Thea chuckled. "Mm."

Oliver held his thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. "Little bit."

They smiled, heading off to bed.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - CNRI Office**

Laurel was sitting at her desk, working.

Jessica was giving her coffee.

Lance walked in. "Hey, you look busy. Is that the Declan case?" Laurel looked up. "You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night. And that's funny, because you, Jessica, gave Laurel Istook's name."

"Dad, I-" Jessica started.

"They're vigilantes." Lance told them. "They're damn criminals, and you working with them, that makes you accessories."

Laurel stood. "I am trying to save an innocent man's life."

Lance shook his head. "No. You're breaking the law."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right in the first place." Laurel told them.

"I asked you how you got this case." Lance told her. He looked at Jessica. "And you, you never did tell me how you got the lead on the shooter at Unidac. You two have had run-ins with the vigilantes. And you both lied straight to my face, eh? I thought we didn't do that. Guess I was wrong."

"Dad..." Jessica trailed off.

Lance refused to listen, walking away, leaving.

Jessica and Laurel looked at each other, sighing.

...

**Courthouse - Office**

A judge was sitting at her desk.

Laurel stood in front of her with the file that Oliver/Arrow had given her. "Your Honor, the mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit."

An attorney walked in. "That's slander. Jared Swanstrom, your Honor." Other men, including Jason and Ankov walked in. "I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical."

Laurel looked at the judge. "The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence."

"Ours isn't a court of justice, Miss Lance." The judge told her. "It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution."

Laurel looked horrified. "Your motion for Habeas corpus is denied."

Laurel walked toward Jason. "This isn't over. I've got the loose end now, and no matter what happens, I am going to pull on it until your whole world unravels."

Laurel pushed past him on the way out of the room.

Jason watched her go, glaring.

...

**Jason's Office**

Jason, Ankov and Jared were talking.

"Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this." Jason told him. "I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this-this dumping thing."

"That won't happen." Jared told him.

"There are steps we can take." Ankov told him.

"You saw her." Jason told them. "She's going after me."

Ankov sighed, stepping closer. "She's gonna want to meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place."

...

**Night - Building Rooftop**

Oliver/Arrow and Laurel were meeting again.

Oliver had his back to Laurel, disguising his voice. "We're not done yet."

"I'm an attorney." Laurel told him. "Trust me. We're done."

"What do you need to free Peter Declan?" Oliver asked.

"At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur." Laurel answered.

"Then you'll get a confession." Oliver told her, walking away.

Laurel watched him go.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter walked toward his desk.

Felicity was talking. "The company Mrs. Queen-Or Steele. Mrs. Queen-Steele. She hyphenate? She seems like a woman who would hyphenate." Walter cleared his throat, sitting down. "Right. The company she invested in doesn't exist."

"I don't understand." Walter told her.

"There was no investment." Felicity told him. "The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest."

"I don't recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner." Walter told her.

"'Cause it's not." Felicity told him. "There's nothing registered with the secretary of state, no federal tax records, no patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City."

Felicity handed Walter the file in her hands, turning around, walking away.

Walter started to go through the file.

...

**Big Belly Burger**

John was sitting at a table, eating.

Carly walked closer. "Enough moping." She sat across from him at the table. "You quit. It's done. My advice would be to move on."

"Well, if it were only that easy." John told her.

"Except it is." Carly told him. "Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can't lose his uncle, too."

John thought for a moment. "Does it ever bother you they never caught the guy who killed Andy?" Carly looked at him in confusion. "You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job, and I did it. And when I could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I've been home, all I do is protect punks and spoiled one percenters. I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the world."

"Then get out of personal security and go do something you believe in." Carly told him.

"Yeah, what if it's wrong?" John asked.

"John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong?" Carly asked.

John thought about this seriously.

...

**Jason's Office Building**

Clary/Katana was confronting Jason, having swords in hand. "Jason Brodeur."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered." Clary told him.

"What, so I can take his place in prison?" Jason asked. "You're not gonna kill me. If I'm dead, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something."

Clary drew a knife, throwing it into his hand, pinning it to the wall, making him scream in pain. "That might be a little difficult." Jason's phone started to ring. Clary walked closer, pulling the phone out of his jacket pocket, holding it toward him. "Just answer it."

Clary answered the phone.

"What?" Jason asked.

Ankov's voice was on the other line."It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour."

Clary hung up the phone. "What's going down in an hour?" Jason didn't answer. "What?"

"Let's just say, Peter Delcan's execution, and the death of the lawyer that is breathing down my neck, it's getting moved up." Jason told her.

Clary knew what he meant, punching Jason in the face hard enough to make him fall conscious, pulling out her phone, making the call. "Oliver, get to Iron Heights, now. Jason Brodeur is trying to have Peter and Laurel killed as of now."

...

**Iron Heights Prison - Interview Room**

Peter and Laurel were sitting across the table from each other.  
"We still have a shot." Laurel told him. "Do you remember the friends that I mentioned, the ones who believe in you? They are working on something."

...

**Outside**

Oliver/Arrow jumped down to the ground behind a guard, grabbing him in a chokehold until he passed out, pulling him away, taking off his jacket and hood, looking around.

...

**Inside - Interview Room**

Peter and Laurel were sitting across from each other.

"I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful." Peter told her.

Laurel nodded.

...

**Hallway**

A guard let Ankov in through a back exit.

Ankov handed him a stack of cash. "Time to unlock the cages."

...

**Interview Room**

Peter and Laurel were sitting across from each other.

"I've been here before." Peter told her. "These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope."

...

**Hallway**

Someone flipped the switch to turn the power off.

...

**Interview Room**

Peter and Laurel sat across from each other.

The power turned off.

Alarms started to blare.

A guard looked out of the windows to see prisoners escaping their cells.

Laurel stood in shock, watching the prisoners through the window.

The guard turned to face Peter and Laurel. "The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in 'C' block. Stay here, Miss Lance."

The guard walked toward the door.

"Wait." Laurel told him.

The guard walked out, leaving.

...

**Hallway**

Prisoners were beating guards and wardens.

Laurel and Peter ran down the hallway toward the guard that had been in the room with them.

The guard was being restrained and beaten.

"There's Lance." A man told them.

A prisoner walked toward Laurel. An arrow was shot into his arm.

Oliver was dressed as a guard with a ski mask over his face. His voice was disguised. "Let's go."

Oliver led Laurel and Peter away from the prisoners, hitting Prisoner 1 in the head with his bow, flipping him to the floor, running along, leading the two with him.

A SWAT team ran closer.

Oliver led Laurel and Peter into a side room.

...

**Hallway**

Prisoners were beating guards and wardens.

Laurel and Peter ran down the hallway toward the guard that had been in the room with them.

The guard was being restrained and beaten.

"There's Lance." A man told them.

A prisoner walked toward Laurel. An arrow was shot into his arm.

Oliver was dressed as a guard with a ski mask over his face. His voice was disguised. "Let's go."

Oliver led Laurel and Peter away from the prisoners, hitting Prisoner 1 in the head with his bow, flipping him to the floor, running along, leading the two with him.

A SWAT team ran closer.

Oliver led Laurel and Peter into a side room.

...

**Backroom**

Oliver, Laurel and Peter ran inside.  
Ankov was dressed as a prisoner, coming out of hiding in front of Oliver, punching him in the face, kicking him to the ground. He grabbed Laurel, pushing her face first against a chain link fence wall, turning to push her to the floor, straddling her, strangling her.  
Oliver stood, running toward Ankov, tackling him to the floor, punching him repeatedly.

Laurel gasped for breath, starting to sit up.

Oliver was still punching Ankov.

Laurel stood, walking closer, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Stop!"

Oliver stood, pushing Laurel back away from Ankov.

A SWAT team ran inside without looking at Oliver because he was dressed like a guard.

Laurel backed away against the wall to get out of their way.

The SWAT team pulled Ankov out of the room.

Oliver walked out, leaving.

...

**Outside**

Police and ambulance were here.

Laurel was standing by a police car.

Jessica and Lance walked closer.

Jessica sighed in relief when she saw she was unhurt. "Laurel."

Laurel was crying. She and Jessica embraced, pulling away.

Lance embraced Laurel. "Sweetie." They pulled away. "What are you-"

"I'm all right." Laurel told them.

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." Laurel told them.

"Yeah, well, you were right." Jessica told her. "I got a confession tape from the girl in black. It has Jason Brodeur admitting to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy."

"Now, listen to me, Laurel." Lance told her. "I'm right, too, about them. The vigilantes. They're dangerous. They're outside the law."

"I know." Laurel told them. "The hood... he's a killer. There's something inside of him that's... you would have killed that man. I saw that look in his eyes." Oliver was sitting on the rooftop next over, still dressed as a guard, pulling off his ski mask. "It was like he had no remorse."

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Yao Fei and Oliver were still in the cave.

Yao Fei was building another trap.

Oliver was looking at the unharmed bird in the first trap. He looked at Yao Fei. "Hey, please. I'm starving. I never killed anything before." He opened the trap to grab the bird, looking at it in regret. "I'm sorry."

Oliver had to look away while he broke the bird's neck, sighing heavily.

...

**Now**

**Night - Iron Heights Prison - Outside**

Oliver was still on the rooftop, gazing off sadly.

Lance, Jessica and Laurel were still talking.

Jessica held Laurel's hand. "Let's get you home."

They started to walk away.

"How'd he get into that prison, anyway, huh?" Lance asked. "A grown man in an outfit and a hood, that kind of stands out a little, doesn't it?"

"He actually wasn't wearing the outfit this time." Laurel told them. "He was in a prison guard uniform and a ski mask."

Lance was thinking.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Lance told them. "I just had an idea. Get in the car."

Jessica and Laurel got into the car.

Lance looked around, sighing.

...

**Tempest Warehouse - Outside**

Walter approached the warehouse, looking at the key pad next to it. He typed in tempest. The code was wrong. He typed in Oliver. The code was wrong. He typed in Thea. The code was wrong. He typed in Skylar. The code was wrong. He thought for a moment, typing in Robert.

The door unlocked, opening.

...

**Inside**

Walter walked in, standing on a balcony over the main room. He turned on the light, seeing the remains of the 'Queen's Gambit' on the floor below. He was absolutely confused.

...

**Police Precinct**

Lance and Hilton were sitting at a desk with a CSU tech named Kelton.

Kelton was typing on the computer. "Okay, here's the security footage from the exchange building shooting, but I've already scrubbed through all of it."

"Yeah?" Lance asked. "Well, we're gonna do it again. So, listen, when you went through the camera security tapes, you were looking for a guy in a green outfit and a green hood, right?"

"What do you want me to look for, a man in a wig and a tutu?" Kelton asked.

Hilton chuckled.

"I want you to look for anything that's out of the ordinary, okay?" Lance asked. "Just look." Kelton fast forwarded through the footage. "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait. Go back 10 seconds. What is that?" Kelton rewound the footage. Oliver was on tape, kneeling on the floor, going through a bag, pulling out a ski mask. "I'll be damned. Play that again."

...

**Day Four**

**Day - Park**

Peter and Laurel were walking through the park.

"Thank you, Laurel." Peter told her.

"Don't thank me." Laurel told him. They walked toward Izzy Declan and her grandmother. "I think there's someone that wants to see you."  
Peter smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Izzy."

Peter knelt to the ground.

Izzy walked closer at first, and then started to run toward her father, right into his arms.

Peter was crying in relief to hold her again.

Laurel smiled a small smile.

...

**Queen Industries - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout, sitting at a table, watching the news on the laptop, seeing the police take Jason away.

The headline read:

**Jason Brodeur Arrested - Peter Declan Freed**

_Man: (on laptop) "At least five city and local agencies are seeking millions of dollars in fines and environmental cleanup costs from Brodeur Chemical. In light of new facts that Brodeur Chemical employee Camille Declan had discovered Brodeur was illegally disposing waste and had collected a file of evidence against her employer before her murder in 2007. Peter Declan, who was convicted of killing his wife, has been released, and the case has been reopened."_

Oliver walked toward Clary.

Clary closed the laptop, turning to face him in her seat. "So?"

"Laurel's safe." Oliver answered. "Peter Declan is back with his daughter, his family, where he belongs."

"You're welcome for getting the confession out of Jason." Clary told him.

Oliver sighed. "Thank you, Clary."

Clary nodded.

They smiled small smiles.

Oliver took out his father's journal to cross of Jason Brodeur's name.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver and Yao Fei were in the cave.

Oliver was eating his cooked bird.

Yao Fei sat on the ground in front of him, nodding in approval, speaking in Chinese. "Shengcun. [Survive.]"

"Yeah, bird, I know." Oliver told him.

"Shengcun not mean 'bird'." Yao Fei told him. Oliver looked up in surprise. "Shengcun mean 'survive'."

"You speak English." Oliver told him.

"You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill." Yao Fei told him. He took out the picture of Laurel to show him. "And forget her. You look at that all day, you not survive this place."

...

**Now**

**Day - Parking Lot**

Moira walked across the parking lot toward a parked limo.

The driver opened the backseat door for her.

Moira got into the backseat of the limo.

The driver closed the door.

...

**Limo**

Moira was sitting with a man named Malcolm Merlyn. "You wanted to see me?"

"You look nervous, Moira." Malcolm told her.

Moira nodded. "Hmm. Do I have a reason to be?"

"We all do." Malcolm told her, showing her the sketches of Kantana and Arrow.

"What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target for the vigilantes?" Moira asked.

"Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel." Malcolm told her. "Tell me you see a connection, Moira."

"They're not targeting the rich." Moira realized.

"No, they're not." Malcolm agreed. "They're targeting the list."

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Clary was sitting on the couch, having a drink.

Oliver led John and Justin inside.

Clary looked at them in surprise.

Oliver shrugged.

Clary looked at John and Justin. "You here for the new body guard positions? 'Cause the new guys just quit."

"No, we're not." Justin answered. "We're here about the other positions."

Clary nodded, putting her drink on the table, standing.

John walked closer. "Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you were right, Clary. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

"But with us, there'll be fewer casualties, including the two of you." John told them.

"I'm not looking for anybody to save me." Clary told them.

"Maybe not, but you two need someone just the same." Justin told them. "You are fighting a war, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming."

John and Justin offered their hands for them to shake.

Oliver and Clary shook them.

...

**Foyer**

Police walked in toward Walter. "Oliver Queen."

"What is this?" Walter asked. "You can't just barge in here."

"Yeah?" Lance asked. "Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different."

Skylar and Thea stood at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell's going on?" Thea asked.

Oliver, Clary, John and Justin walked in.

"Oliver, what happening?" Skylar asked.

"Detective Lance-" Walter started.

"Oliver Queen, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault." Lance told him.

The police started to handcuff Oliver.

"What is going on?" Clary asked.

"Walter, stop them!" Skylar told him.

Lance ignored them, looking at Oliver. "Trespassing, acting as a vigilante-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Thea asked.

"And murder." Lance told him.

Lance and Hilton started to lead Oliver to the door.

"You have the right to remain silent." Hilton told him. "Give up that right..."

The police took Oliver away, leaving Thea, Skylar, Justin, John, Walter and Clary to watch them go.

Clary was the only one who wasn't shocked.


	11. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7179704

**Flashback - Six Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Beach**

Clary pulled herself up onto the beach of Lian Yu, breathing heavily, lying on the wet sand for a moment, exhausted and devastated to be alone. After several moments, she was able to push herself up, and start stumbling forward, along the beach.

...

**Woods**

Clary stumbled her way into the woods. She was starving and thirsty and weak, and barely able to walk straight without falling to her knees. She stumbled, tripping, falling to the ground. She groaned in pain and annoyance, bringing herself up to her knees. She started to cry out of realization that she had nothing left, screaming in angry, devastated agony, physical and emotional. She once again became silent, crying. She thought that she was going to die slowly, painfully and agonizingly, lowering her head to the ground, clutching at the grass and the dirt for something to hold onto with the realization that she was completely and utterly alone.

Men in black army suits arrived, two of them pulling Jill from the ground, holding a hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming.

The third soldier lifted a trap in the ground.

The other two soldiers put Jill inside.

Clary looked around the trap, seeing that it was a dark, small hole.

The soldiers above closed the trap above her, ensuring that she couldn't get out.

"Wait." Clary told them. "Wait. You can't leave me here. Don't do this to me, please!" She grabbed at the wooden gate above her that prevented her from getting out. Soldier 1 used the butt of his gun to hit Clary in the head through the bars, making her let go and fall the short distance to the ground underneath her. Clary continued to plead. "Please! I didn't do anything!"

...

**Now**

**Day - Police Precinct - Outside**

It was the same day as Oliver's arrest.

The police pulled Oliver from the back of the police car.

The press was already there, clamoring to get a statement.

_Oliver: (voice over) "The police think they know who I am. They think I'm the hood. The man terrorizing the city's criminals."_

...

**Inside - Interrogation Room**

Oliver was having to take his prints for the record.

_Oliver: (voice over) "They also think they have me trapped. That I have no way out."_

...

**Picture Room**

Oliver was standing in front of the measurement wall, holding the sign for his arrest, having his picture taken.

_Oliver: (voice over) "They're only half right."_

...

**Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Oliver and Lance were sitting across the table from each other.

"This is a mistake." Oliver told him.

"I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report." Lance told him. "Have you been arrested before? That's okay, I know the answer to that one. Plenty of times."

"Like I said, this is a mistake." Oliver told him. "I am not who you think I am."

"Oh, you're exactly who I think you are." Lance told him. "You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows and a girl with Katanas instead of trust funds and yachts. Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was trusting you and your little friend of the island."

"You think that Clary is the psycho in black?" Oliver asked.

"I think that it's coincidental that both you and Clarissa Moon return to Starling City and then the vigilantes appear along with you." Lance told him.

"Detective, you hate me." Oliver told him. "Don't take it out on Clary. It doesn't make either of us the vigilantes."

"No, the security camera footage of you at the Uniac auction with a green hood does that pretty well." Lance told him.

"And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting." Oliver told him. "I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside, and saw... a hood."

"And what, you took it home with you?" Lance asked. "'Cause we can't find it."

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Clary and Hilton were sitting opposite of each other, undergoing question.

"I don't know who you think I am, but Oliver is not who you think he is." Clary told him. "The vigilantes are psychos."

"I don't know who you are, Miss Moon." Hilton told her.

"Let me tell you what I know, Detective." Clary told him. "I know that your partner, Detective Lance, hates the Queen family. I get it. And he probably hates me because I'm living in their household, and because I'm the girl that came back with him from the island instead of his daughter Sara. I'm the mystery girl that no one knows hardly anything about. And thinking that Oliver and I are the vigilantes just make it easier on himself and easier on everyone else. See, I also know that if you had any real evidence against him, Oliver would be locked away in a cell by now and not sitting in an interrogation room, and if you had any evidence against me, I would be there with him."

"There's security camera footage of Oliver Queen at the Unidac Auction with a green hood and of you at the club where you and Oliver had your homecoming party of you knocking out your security guard." Hilton told her.

"As I said, I wasn't as used to being around people as I am now, and I freaked out." Clary told him.

"And Adam Hunt's office building was across the street from your little homecoming bash, where he was currently being harassed by the woman in blue a little after that little expression of anger." Hilton told her.

"Those were coincidences." Clary told him.

Hilton tilted his head barely. "Really? Because normally when they pile up like that, it becomes evidence."

Walter walked in. "Are you really interrogating Miss Moon without a lawyer present, Detective Hilton?"

"Not interrogating." Hilton told him. "Questioning."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to postpone your... 'questioning' until Clarissa has a lawyer here, Detective." Walter told him. Hilton looked at Clary. Clary shrugged barely, pressing her lips together, titling her head slightly. Hilton stood, walking out with the rest of the police. Walter looked at Clary. "Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta that his partner Hilton would like to further. The important thing is you're not alone in this, Clary."

"I know." Clary told him. "Thank you." Walter nodded. "Where's Moira?"

"She's gone down to the station to be with Oliver." Walter answered.

Clary nodded understandingly.

...

**Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Oliver and Lance were sitting across the table from each other.

A police officer walked in. "His family's here."

"Tell her to wait." Lance told him.

Moira walked in. "I want to see my son."

Thea and Skylar followed.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here." Lance told them.

"Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever." Moira told him.

Lance stood. "I have solid grounds, and I have evidence."

"Which you can present to my son's attorney when he gets here." Moira told him. "Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective."

Lance looked between them. "Sure. You have 15 minutes."

The police officer and Lance walked out, leaving.

Skylar looked at Oliver. "He has no right to do any of this."

"Yes, he does." Oliver told them. "He blames me for the death of his daughter. He hates Clary because she came back with me instead of Sara. He also thinks that we play Halloween every night. That I shoot people... with arrows. And that Clary stabs people with knives and katanas."

"The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here." Moira told him.

"Fine." Oliver told them. "I want Laurel."

Skylar and Thea scoffed.

"Brilliant." Skylar told them sarcastically.

"Oliver..." Thea trailed off. "I don't think your ex-girlfriend can be counted on to be objective here."

"She knew me better than anyone before the island." Oliver told them. "She knows that I could never be this guy. Lance has a vendetta. I think Laurel can get him off of it. With the help of her sister Jessica. He raised them to do the right thing. That includes believing in innocent people. So, Mom, please."

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel and Jessica were talking in the office.

"I can't believe that Dad would do something like this." Laurel told her. "Do you honestly believe that..."

Jessica looked behind her. "Laurel." Laurel turned around. Moira walked in. "Mrs. Queen. What are you--"

"It's Oliver." Moira told them. "Something's happened."

"It's been all over the news." Jessica told her.

Moira sighed. "These charges are ludicrous."

"I know." Laurel told her. "Can I ask you, who's representing him?"

"Well, that's why I'm here." Moira told her. "He wants you to represent him."

Laurel looked at her in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes." Moira answered. "I told him it was a bad idea, but to be frank, I am desperate. He says if you don't represent him, then he doesn't want any attorney."

"Mrs. Queen, our father is the arresting officer." Jessica told her. "And I don't think it's a good idea for Laurel to represent someone who she's been involved with."

"Listen, I am sorry for what your family is going through." Laurel told her.

Moira shook her head. "No apologies. Regardless, it was a bad idea on his part, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Moira walked out, leaving.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Courthouse - Courtroom**

Everyone was at Oliver's court hearing.

Oliver was sitting at the defendant's table alone.

Walter, Thea, Skylar, Moira and Clary were sitting in the row behind him.

Justin, John and Tommy were sitting in the row behind them.

Lance and Jessica were sitting in another row.

The guard read from the paper. "Docket 81941, People vs. Oliver Queen. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with attempt, menacing and trespassing."

The judge was Judge Moss. "Where's your attorney, Mr. Queen?"

"I'm representing myself, judge." Oliver told her.

"I'm not sure that's the wisest course, Mr. Queen." Moss told him.

Oliver stood. "I think it is. I'm innocent."

"Then we'll consider that your plea." Moss told him.

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

Oliver sat down.

Moss took a deep breath. "Now, as to bail?"

A lawyer named Kate Spencer stood. "Your honor, Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial."

Laurel walked in. "So, then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial." She walked toward Oliver's table. Everyone was surprised to see her. "Dinah Laurel Lance, your Honor. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant." Oliver slid over to the other seat at the table. Laurel placed down her briefcase on the table. "Mr. Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence."

"He is a flight risk." Kate told them.

"Then minimize the risk." Laurel told them. "The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device."

"Sold." Moss told them.

"Your Honor..." Kate trailed off.

"Bail is set at $15 million." Moss told them. "$5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device."

Laurel sat down.

Oliver smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass."

"You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?" Laurel asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No. It's going to be like old times."

"Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're the guy in the hood." Laurel told him.

Oliver nodded. "I agree."

"Because he's actually trying to make a difference." Laurel told him. "We both know that's not really your style."

Oliver was more hurt by that remark than he let on.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Moira, Walter, Oliver, Tommy, Lance, Clary, and a police officer were in the living room of the Queen mansion.

The officer was fastening the ankle device onto Oliver's leg.

"Mom, it's not that bad." Oliver told her.

"Okay, this device has a direct line into the precinct." The officer told him. "Stay on the property, you're golden. Any questions?"

"Yes." Oliver answered. "I'm having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool."

"Pool, that's fine." The officer told him. "Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you."

"And I'll be with him." Lance told him.

"Thank you, Detective and officer." Walter told them.

Lance looked at Clary. "Now, the evidence we have you is thin."

"Thin?" Clary repeated, crossing her arms across her chest. "I would have gone with... nonexistent."

"But just because you're not in as much hot water as he is, there'll be eyes all over you, too." Lance told her.

"I'm getting used to it." Clary told him.

Walter led Lance and the officer out, leaving.

Moira looked at Oliver. "A 'sizable get together'?"

"I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future." Oliver told them. "I might as well make the most of it. And this party is gonna be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, 'Burning Man' meets 'Shawshank Redemption'. The invite says, 'Come before Oliver Queen gets off'."

"Maybe a party's not in the best of taste." Tommy told him, sitting next to Oliver. "You know, considering the circumstances."

"Tommy, the circumstances are why we've having the party in the first place," Oliver told him. "I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this." He looked at Clary . "And I want you to know that you shouldn't be worried about any of this. And that means party."

Clary nodded knowingly.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel, Jessica and Lance were talking.

Jessica looked at Lance. "Before you start yelling--"

"Why would I yell?" Lance asked. "Laurel's only defending the man that killed your sister."

"Oliver did not kill Sara." Jessica told him in exasperation.

Lance turned to face them. "If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been on that boat."

"Have you considered the possibility that that's the reason you're trying to make him out to be the hood?" Jessica asked. "And that the reason you're trying to make Clary Moon to be the girl in black because she's the girl that came back from the island with him instead of Sara?"

"No, it is evidence and suspicious timing." Lance told them. "That is the reason."

"This is Oliver Queen we're talking about." Laurel told him. "He wrecks fancy cars and he dates models. He doesn't kill people."

"No, he just uses them, like he used Sara, like he used you, and he's only asked you to be his lawyer to get at me." Lance told her.

"No, he asked me to be his lawyer to get through to you." Laurel told him. "You hate the hood and the girl in black, and you hate Oliver, and you don't like Clary, and you want more than anything for them to be the the others. But it's not Clary’s fault that Sara didn't come back. And Oliver isn't the reason that she died. Or the reason Mom left."

"I don't have to listen to this." Lance told them, starting to walk away.

Jessica turned after him. "By the way..." Lance stopped, turning back. "You're not the only one who misses them."

Lance exhaled, walking out, leaving.

Jessica and Laurel watched him go, sighing.

...

**Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Clary were talking in his bedroom.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Oliver called. John and Justin walked in. "Thank you for coming. Shut the door."

John walked in, closing the door, walking closer. "I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you."

"Except they didn't." Clary told him.

"Clary, they got Oliver on video." Justin told her.

"I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me." Oliver told them. "All part of the plan."

"So you wanted to get arrested and wanted for Clary to become a person of interest?" John asked.

"Well, we came to Starling City, and a few days later, the vigilantes appear." Clary told them. "Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection."

"So what part of serving yourselves up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your lives?" John asked.

"There's more to it." Clary told them.

"Well, there better be, for your sake, because the family is freaking out downstairs." Justin told them. "Oliver, your mother and your sisters just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care." Oliver answered. "The mission comes first."

Oliver turned his laptop to face Justin and John, displaying information of a man.

"Who is he?" John asked.

"Leo Mueller." Oliver answered. "German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 squad automatic weapons."

"Okay." John told them.

"Last night, he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns." Clary told them.

"Don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?" John asked.

"I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware." Clary answered. "I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone. How would you like to help me shadow Mueller? Help me track his movements? I want to know where the buy is happening, and I'm going with or without you."

"And how are you supposed to track him?" John asked.

"Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes." Oliver told them. "We do love our toys."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary led Justin and John into the hideout, turning on the lights.

Justin looked around. "Wow."

Clary smirked, walking over to a briefcase, opening it up, revealing devices inside.

John picked one up, pressing a button, making it light up. "Oh, well, that's sweet."

Clary looked at the devices, lost in thought.

...

**Flashback - Six Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

The soldiers were taking Clary to a less remote part of the island that had even more men with military vehicles and weaponry.

Clary was pushed into a tent. The soldiers led her inside, walking out, leaving.

...

**Tent**

Clary looked around in confusion.

A man was sitting at a desk. "Please, sit. You're making me feel rude." Clary painfully sat across from him. "I do apologize for my men's treatment of you." The man opened a can, pouring soda into a glass. "They're--they're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way." He placed the can on the table. "And you are?"

Clary couldn't look away from the soda in the glass. "I'm Clarissa Moon. Clary. I was shipwrecked here. I don't... know for how long. My family... I have money. You'd be well compensated for my rescue."

"Well, I look forward to that." Edward told her. "But for the moment, let's just talk."

"About what?" Clary asked.

"Well, for instance, this gentlemen." Edward answered, showing her a photo of Yao Fei in military uniform. "Do you know him?"

"No." Clary answered.

"No?" Edward repeated.

"No," Clary answered. "Who's he?"

Edward put the picture down. "It doesn't matter. I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance to answer with the truth before my manners leave me."

"Hey, I don't know this guy." Clary told him. "I--I thought I was on this island all by myself."

Edward put the picture down. "Do you know what this island is named? We're on Lian Yu. Mandarin for 'Purgatory', but I can make it can like hell. Think on that when you're begging for death." He picked up the glass, standing, walking out of the tent. "She's yours now."

A man in a split colored, orange and black, mask walked into the tent, toward Clary.

...

**Now**

**Day - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was still looking at the device.

"Clary?" Justin asked. "Clary, you all right?"

Clary looked at Justin and John. "Yeah. Just... lost in thought for a minute."

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

A man named Josiah Hudson walked into Walter's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Walter turned to face him, sighing. "No. I didn't. In fact, this meeting isn't taking place." He gestured to the chair across from his desk. Josiah walked closer. "How long have you been head of security at Queen Consolidated, Josiah?"

They both sat down.

"Going on seven years now, sir." Josiah answered.

"Sounds about right." Walter told him. "But what I'm about to tell you will test the bounds of your discretion. You're aware of the 'Queen's Gambit', Robert Queen's ill-fated yacht?" Josiah nodded. "Well, I found it."

"Sir, the boat went down in the South China Sea five years ago." Josiah told him.

"Which is why my discovery of its remains in a warehouse downtown was unexpected, to say the least." Walter told him. Josiah looked at him in surprise. "I want you to transfer those remains to a secure location. Can I count on you?"

Josiah chuckled nervously. "What's going on, sir?"

"That's very much what I'm trying to determine." Walter told him.

Josiah frowned in confusion.

...

**Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Lance, Jessica and Kate Spencer were sitting at the table, waiting.

Laurel, Clary and Oliver walked in, sitting down.

"Thank you both for coming." Jessica told them.

"No, thank you." Oliver told her. "It's nice to get out of the house."

"I'll cut right to it." Jessica told them. She looked at Laurel. "Our father arrested your client without consulting the DA office first. So congratulations. They're willing to consider a plea in this case."

Oliver shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Laurel gave Oliver a look. She looked at Clary in confusion.

Clary shrugged.

"Oliver and Clary spent many years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization." Kate told them. "It is quite possible they're suffering from some form of post traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity." Clary scoffed. "Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility."

"No, thank you." Clary told them. "We're not crazy."

"Finally something we agree on." Lance told them. "They're not nuts. They're menaces."

"Actually, we're neither." Clary told him.

"There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe." Lance told them.

"I'll take a polygraph." Oliver told them.

Clary looked at him in surprise.

Laurel turned to Oliver. "Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible."

"In front of the jury." Oliver told them. He nodded to Lance. "I'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one who needs convincing."

Jessica looked at Lance and Kate. "We should give them a minute."

Lance, Jessica and Kate walked out, leaving.

Laurel stood, pacing. "You're looking at life in prison. What Kate Spencer just offered you is a gift."

"I'm not crazy." Clary told her. "I am innocent."

"I kind of want to take the polygraph." Oliver told them. "And if I take it and I fail, then... I will consider making a deal."

"Fine." Laurel told them. "I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out. But Oliver, you have a family. Friends. People who actually care about you. So don't, for one second, think you're the only people with something to lose here." She sighed. "I'll be right back."

Laurel walked out, leaving.

Clary hesitated, looking at Oliver. "She doesn't like me very much, either."

"She doesn't know you." Oliver told her. "No one does. We make it through this, they will."

Clary sighed. "You sure about this?"

Oliver nodded. "I don't need to convince a jury. I need to convince Lance."

Oliver gazed off, remembering.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Yao Fei and Oliver were in the woods, hunting.

Yao Fei used his bow and arrow to shoot and kill a bird. "Dinner."

"Oh, come on." Oliver told him. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal?" Yao Fei held the bow toward him. "What?"

"Try." Yao Fei told him. "Breathe. Everything, breathe. Breathe, aim... fire." He handed the bow to him, along with an arrow. "Aim that three." Oliver set up the arrow to the bow, raising it tensely. "Breathe."

Oliver shot toward the tree, missing entirely.

Yao Fei spoke in Chinese, muttering.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"You will die badly." Yao Fei answered, taking the bow from Oliver, gesturing toward the dead bird in the distance. "Get."

Oliver sighed, handing the bow to Yao Fei, walking away through the woods to get the bird.

The soldiers ran closer to take him away, muffling his screaming.

...

**Now**

**Day Three**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Outside**

Workers were setting up for the party later that night.

Skylar was sitting outside by the pool with a hat on the chair next to her, looking at the hosen that Oliver had given her in 1.01 Pilot.

Thea was sitting on the lawn chair next to her.

Oliver walked outside toward them. "Hey, guys. One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it, please? I got the ankle... thingie. I don't want to set off a SWAT invasion." Skylar looked up sadly. Oliver looked at her curiously. "Hey." He walked closer. "All this stuff?" He sat on the lawn chair on the other side of Skylar. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

"Yeah, well, when you and Dad left on the yacht, you promised we'd see you in a few days." Thea told him. "Which didn't happen."

Oliver sighed. "This is different than that. I didn't do any of this stuff. You know that. Right?"

"You're out all the time." Skylar told him. "Clary lives here, but she's never here. Both of you have all those scars, and since you've been back, you've been acting really weird."

"None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe or makes Clary some kind of Mulan." Oliver told them.

Skylar showed him the hosen. "And you get me and Thea these. I mean, they're arrowheads. You said you found this one on the island, and that you made the other one for Thea."

Oliver sighed. "Oh, man. Skylar... I told you that they represented hope and connection. And being this guy doesn't provide hope or connection. Now I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glasses with the pandas on it at the mall in Beijing, 'cause then you'd be worried I was Panda Man."

Thea chuckled. "You know, I knew you couldn't be this person." Oliver nodded. "I--I just... We can't lose you again."

Oliver nodded understandingly. "Deal."

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was sitting in the office with a bodyguard.

Moira walked in.

Malcolm looked up. "Moira. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Yes, could you please make this quick?" Moira asked. "I'm in the midst of somewhat of a family emergency."

Moira sat across from Malcolm.

"Yes, of course." Malcolm told him. "It's all over the local news." He chuckled. "Possibly even national."

"Well, I know what you're thinking." Moira told him.

"Do you?" Malcolm asked.

"Oliver and Clary are not the people targeting the list." Moira told him. "The charges or possible charges are preposterous."

"Not according to the district attorney, assistant district attorney, investigating detective in the police department that filed charges against your son." Malcolm told her.

"That detective has a vendetta against my family." Moira told him.

"Why?" Malcolm asked. "Is there something untoward about your family? If so, something really needs to be done about that."

...

**Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Oliver, Laurel, Jessica and Lance sat at the table.

Jessica was setting up the polygraph. "Is your name Oliver Queen?"

"You don't know who I am, Jessica?" Oliver asked.

"The questions are to calibrate the polygraph." Jessica explained. "Is your name Oliver Queen?"

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"Were you born in Starling City May 6th, 1985?" Jessica asked.

"Yes.” Oliver answered.

"Is your hair blue?" Jessica asked.

"No." Oliver answered.

"Have you ever been to Iron Heights Prison?" Jessica asked.

Oliver looked at them steadily. "No."

Laurel looked at Oliver curiously.

Lance picked up the sketch of the Arrow. "Are you the man in this picture?"

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Lance looked at Jessica.

Jessica looked at the results of the current question, seeing they resembled the truth, looking at Lance, nodding.

Lance pursed his lips in frustration, holding up the sketch of Katana. "Is Clary Moon the girl in this picture?"

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Lance looked at Jessica.

Jessica found the results the same as before, nodding.

Lance sighed. "You steal 40 million dollars from Adam Hunt?"

"No, I didn't." Oliver told them.

"Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for five years?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"How is that even relevant?" Laurel asked.

"I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold blooded killer." Lance told her. "The physician that examined you reported that 20% of your body is covered in scar tissue, and more scar tissue is on your friend Clarissa."

"The machine won't work unless you ask a question." Laurel told them.

Jessica gave Lance a look for pushing too hard, looking at Oliver. "Did that happen to you there?"

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island." Lance told him. "Are you claiming that your scars were... self-inflicted?"

"No." Oliver answered. "We weren't alone. We didn't want to talk about what happened to us on the island."

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Because the people that were there tortured us." Oliver answered.

Laurel and Jessica looked at him in surprise and concern.

"Have you killed anyone?" Lance asked.

Oliver knew that he wouldn't be able to pass that question with a lie, sighing. "Yes. When I asked your daughter Sara to come on my father's yacht with me." Laurel looked down. "I killed your daughter."

Jessica lowered her gaze. "I think we're done here." Oliver took the wires off of his skin, standing, walking out, leaving. "I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, he's telling the truth."

Lance nodded sarcastically. "Mm."

Laurel stood, giving him a look. "Can I assume that you'll be recommending Mrs. Spencer to drop all charges against my clients?"

"No." Lance answered. "I know a guilty man when I see one. They are both guilty, whether the two of you can see it or not."

Laurel glared, walking out, leaving.

Jessica gave Lance a look, standing with the results of the polygraph, walking away to study the answers.

...

**Night - Queen Mansion - Outside**

**(Song:) You're Gonna Love This - 3OH!3**

The party was going strong inside and outside the Queen house that night.

And like Oliver had said, it was jail themed.

Girls were dancing in cages.

Lights were everywhere.

Oliver stepped onto a platform, signaling the DJ.

The DJ turned off the music.

**(Song Ends)**

"Hi, everybody!" Oliver told them. Everyone cheered. "I'm very touched that you came to celebrate with me and my good friend Clarissa Moon before we are sent up the river. Can I get Clary up here, please?" Everyone cheered. Clary stepped up onto the platform, waving half-heartedly. "Closest neighbors are six miles away, so don't worry about the noise. Actually, on second thought, let's wake those losers up!"

Clary raised her glass, cheering.

Everyone raised their glasses, cheering.

Everyone drank.

Oliver and Clary hopped off the platform.

Music started again.

**(Song:) Professional Griefers - DeadMau5 ft. Gerard Way**

Clary walked toward Justin and John.

"If you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening." John told her.

Clary showed them her cellphone. "Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes."

"Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal." Justin told them. "Okay, so with this thing going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime with the cops?"

"No, the man in the hood and the girl in the black." Clary answered. "They're going to stop them."

"Clary, Oliver can't leave the house." John told her.

"It doesn't have to be Oliver in the hood." Clary told them.

Justin chuckled. "That's why you two threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house for your alibi while you're across town being a vigilante with one of us by your side dressed like one?"

"We thought it would be good enough just for one of you to be seen in the hood." Clary told them. "We didn't count on Mueller showing up, and we didn't count on the Glades to be flooded with machine guns. Look, I promise, it was never our intention to put either of you in harm's way."

"Clary, we didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk-free." John told her. "I just don't like being played. Now, you two might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your lives, but we're the guys neither of you lie to."

"You're right." Clary told them. "I'm sorry. But you don't have to do anything except be seen in the hood. I can take care of the rest. Because I'm not going to let Oliver go to jail. So, which one of you is going to wear Oliver's outfit? Rock, paper, scissors?"

"That's cute." Justin told her sarcastically. Clary smirked. "I'll go. What are we waiting for? We got to stop an arms deal."

Clary nodded, walking through the crowd toward the house.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Clary was weak and bleeding from torture.

Soldiers were dragging her toward another tent.

More soldiers were leading Oliver toward a tent of his own.

Oliver and Clary saw each other across the way, looking at each other in confusion though Clary seemed to recognize him. Both knowing that they were the only ones there against their will.

Oliver saw how tortured that she was, looking horrified.

Clary looked down weakly.

They were pushed into two separate tents.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his office, at his desk, working late.

The phone rang.

Walter answered. "Hello?"

A man's voice was on the other line. "Mr. Steele, I'm sorry to bother you, sir. This is Mike Vogel down in security. But I have some sad news for you. The company's head of security, Josiah Hudson, was in a car accident tonight. He's dead, sir."

Walter was in shock, hanging up.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

**(Song:) Here We Go (Geronimo) - Jeremy Thurber**

Oliver was walking through the foyer past two girls toward a waiter.

The waiter poured Oliver a glass of wine.

Oliver took it, turning around.

Laurel walked in.

"Hello." Oliver told her. "Do we have a legal meeting or something? Because I have friends over."

"Do you think maybe you can tear yourself away from this inappropriately themed rave for a couple minutes?" Laurel asked.

Oliver nodded.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Laurel walked in.

Laurel looked around. "Wow. I can't remember the last time that I've been in this room."

"I can." Oliver told her. "Halloween, 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy's party."

Laurel put down her bag. "Ah. Yes. I wore those horrible fishnets."

Oliver closed the door. "I thought you looked good."

Laurel turned to face him. "Listen... I just wanted to come by and apologize for my father's behavior today. During the polygraph."

Oliver shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for him. He has a right to feel any way that he wants."

"It wasn't just Sara, Ollie." Laurel told him.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"After Sara died, Jessica threw herself into her work." Laurel told him. "I think that's part of the reason she became a cop. And why I became an attorney. She ran to the law, and I followed. But our mother couldn't. My father was drinking, and taking pills, and losing himself over Sara's death. So my mother left him." Oliver sighed. "Left us." Oliver opened his mouth to apologize. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you this to make you feel bad, or worse. I just... I really want you to understand him."

Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you hate me? Why doesn't Jessica hate me? You should."

"We did." Laurel told him. "For so long, we did, Ollie. But Jessica got clarity. She knows that it wasn't your fault. She knows that she can't blame you. It was Sara's choice, too. And after today, I realized that... I was so focused on what happened to my family that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you. Or your friend." Oliver took a deep breath, sighing. "I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. What happened to you on that island was far more than you deserved. And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know. I need to see."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Laurel answered. Oliver hesitated, opening his shirt to show her the scars all over his body. Laurel gasped. "How did you survive this?"

"There were times when I wanted to die." Oliver told her. "In the end, there was something I wanted more. I wanted to come home."

"And my dad said... that it was worse for Clary." Laurel told him. "I can't imagine it being any worse than this."

Oliver sighed, closing his shirt. "I can."

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Tent**

Clary was sitting in the tent on the island, weak and tortured and bleeding, tied up.

Edward and the man in the mask were standing over her.

"Amazing." Edward told her. "You either resolve I didn't credit you for." He looked at the man in the mask. "Or perhaps she truly doesn't know anything." He started to walk past the man toward the exit. "She's been going through torture a year, Billy. We should put her out of her misery."

A guard was pushed through the exit, into Edward, making them fall to the ground.

Yao Fei walked in with his bow and arrow, aiming at the ropes binding Clary, cutting her free. He shot at Billy.

Billy caught the arrow, breaking it in his hand. He drew a sword, trying to slash into Yao Fei. Yao Fei used his bow to block the moves, spinning around, using the bow to hit him in the chest, spinning again to hit him in the back of the legs, making him fall to his knees, flipping him over the ground. They both stood. Billy slashed toward Yao Fei. Yao Fei backed away enough to make him miss, using his bow to deflect three blows. Billy tried to punch him. Yao Fei outmaneuvered him. Billy tried to punch him again. Yao Fei caught his arm. Billy tried to slash into him. Yao Fei used his bow to block the move. Billy elbowed him in the face, trying to backhand punch him in the face. Yao Fei raised his arm to block the move. The men grappled with the bow. Yao Fei used the bow to flip him to the ground.

Oliver walked in.

Yao Fei pointed at Clary on the ground. "Get her!"

Oliver ran past them toward Clary.

Billy tried to slash into Oliver. Yao Fei used the bow to block the move, wrapping his legs around his arm, flipping him to the ground. They both stood.

Oliver picked Clary up in his arms in a cradle, as she was too tortured and too weak, lost too much blood to walk on her own.

Yao Fei kicked Billy in the mask in the face, hitting him in the chest with the bow, making him fall to the ground.

Oliver ran out of the tent with Clary.

Yao Fei followed just as quickly.

...

**Now**

**Night - Warehouse**

The gun exchange was going down in the warehouse in the Glades.

Mueller showed the men the gun in his hands. "It's a M249 machine gun. Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute." He tossed the gun to a gangster. They shut off the power. "We need to move, now!"

Mueller took the machine gun back.

"What are you doing?" The gangster asked.

"Get out of here!" Mueller told them.

The men started to disperse.

Justin was suited up as Oliver in the hood, kicking a man's legs out from under him.

Clary/Katana punched a man in the face, making him fall. A man aimed a gun at Clary. Clary drew a katana, using it to push the gun up to the ceiling, making it fire up the ceiling instead of her, twisting the gun out of his hand, to the ground, kicking it aside, spinning around the man, hitting the hilt of the sword over his head to make him fall unconscious.

The gangsters were able to get away.

Mueller aimed a gun at Clary, making her stop.

Justin kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground. The man behind Justin stood. Justin turned to fight him.

Mueller stood, trying to shoot Clary. Clary used her sword to push the barrel of the gun up to the ceiling to make the shots fire up, spinning around, slashing him in the back of the legs, making him fall to his knees, flipping him over the ground.

Mueller groaned in pain.

Clary turned to face another man, slashing toward him. The man backed away enough to make her miss, raising his gun to block another move. Clary used the katana to twist the gun out of his hands, making it fall to the floor, kicking it aside. The man tried to punch her. Clary outmaneuvered him. The man tried to punch her again. Clary caught his arm, elbowing him in the face, spinning around to backhand punch him in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

Justin kicked another man in the chest, hitting him in the face with the bow, making him fall unconscious.

Clary looked around all the unconscious men, breathing heavily, starting to relax.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk.

Moira walked in. "Well. I'm not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night. Well, what was it that was so important that I had to race down here?"

"I found the 'Queen's Gambit', Moira." Walter told her. "I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a more secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose. But he died mysteriously in a car accident." Moira sighed, shaking her head, sitting down. "I hope you now have a better understanding why it is I've been so distant of late. It's very disconcerting to discover that the person with whom you share your home, your bed and your heart has been lying to you so convincingly, and I would be a fool not to consider all the things that you have told me were lies."

"Walter, you're my husband." Moira told him. "I--"

"Yes, I am." Walter agreed, standing, turning away.

Moira stood. "Walter, please. You've got to stop looking into this. It's not safe. You'll be--you'll be upsetting people, people with influence. You are very far out of your depth."

Walter turned to face her, giving her a look.

...

**Queen Mansion**

**(Song) XOXO - Jeremy Thurber**

Clary got back to the party before anyone noticed she had been gone, pretending to stumble drunkenly through the crowd outside, holding a glass of alcohol, bumping into people along the way to make it more convincing. "Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed. "I should really watch where I'm going."

Thea, Skylar and Oliver walked closer.

"So, is that where you managed to get off to?" Thea asked. "Getting drunk?"

"Well, I think I passed out in the house for a minute or two, probably more, but here I am.” Clary told them, taking a drink. "Clary, one. Bad influences, zero."

Oliver knew the double meaning behind it.

"Oh, I'm sure the bad influences have won tonight." Skylar told her.

Clary shrugged, tilting her head.

Oliver took the cup from Clary. "All right, you're cut off." He looked at Thea and Skylar. "I should get her inside before she starts causing all kinds of trouble. Yeah, apparently, Clary used to be the life of the party before the party went dead."

Thea nodded. "Got it."

Oliver and Clary walked toward the house.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Clary walked in.

"Vigilantes, one." Clary told him. "Gangbangers, zero."

"Good job." Oliver told her.

Clary chuckled.

...

**Living Room**

A man dressed as a waiter hid a gun underneath a tray.

...

**Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Clary were still talking.

"So, now I'm tried, so I'm gonna hit it." Clary told him.

"All right." Oliver told her. Clary started to walk toward the door. There was a knock on the door. Clary stopped. Oliver turned to the door. "Yeah?"

...

**Hallway**

The waiter was outside the door, putting a silencer on the gun. "Mr. Queen, if you're entertaining guests upstairs, should I have some drinks sent up?"

...

**Oliver's Room**

Clary looked at Oliver.

Oliver called out to the waiter. "No. It's just me and Clary up here, and we're on our way back down."

Clary walked toward the door, opening it.

The waiter aimed a gun at her.

Clary pushed his arm and the gun away, punching him in the face twice, twisting his arm back to make him drop the gun, pushing him toward Oliver.

Oliver punched the waiter in the face, kneeing him in the leg, knocking over a lamp in the process. The waiter grabbed the gun from the floor. Oliver spun to push him against the wall. The waiter pushed Oliver over the couch to the floor, aiming a gun at him. Oliver wrapped his legs around his arm, flipping him to the floor, making him roll away toward Clary.

The waiter stood to face Clary. Clary backhand punched him in the face, making him fall.

The waiter stood, turning to aim the gun at Oliver, preparing to pull the trigger.

Jessica appeared in the doorway behind the waiter, shooting him twice in the back, making him fall to the floor. She walked in, lowering her gun, looking at Oliver and Clary in concern. "Are you okay?"

Oliver and Clary were breathing heavily, acting shocked and scared.

...

**Living Room**

The family, Tommy, Lance, Jessica and Clary were in the living room after.

Skylar looked at Clary. "Starting to sober up, huh?"

Clary looked at Skylar, nodding. "Yeah. Yep."

Skylar smiled a small smile.

Oliver looked at Jessica. "How did you know Clary and I were in trouble?"

"Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor." Jessica answered.

Moira looked at Oliver and Clary. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Clary answered.

"Oliver..." Moira trailed off.

"Mom, I promise." Oliver told her.

Moira pointed at Lance. "This is on you. By accusing Oliver and Clarissa publicly, you've made them targets."

"Do you have any idea who attacked Clary and Oliver?" Walter asked.

"We haven't identified him." Lance told them. "Though, it must be someone with a grudge against the hood and the girl in black, obviously."

Jessica knelt next to Oliver, pulling the ankle device off of Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"I got a call from our lieutenant." Jessica told them. "An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight." She stood. "By both of the vigilantes. Multiple witnesses put them there. In light of that, all charges against Oliver are being dropped, and any uprising investigation against Clary aren't going through."

"I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your family, Mr. Lance." Thea told him. "But would you kindly get the hell out of my house?"

Lance sighed, walking out, leaving.

Jessica turned to leave.

"Jessica?" Clary asked. Jessica stopped. "Thank you."

Jessica nodded, walking out, leaving.

Oliver and Clary looked at each other.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was standing at his desk.

Moira walked in.

"Moira." Malcolm told her. "Did we have an appointment?"

"No." Moira answered. "But I decided to screw propriety after you tried to have my son and Clarissa Moon killed."

"I'm sure you understand, I was justified in suspecting them of being the vigilantes targeting our associates." Malcolm told her. "I had to take steps."

"And now you know your steps were taken in error, that they're not your enemy." Moira told him.

Malcolm chuckled. "I offer my sincerest apologies."

"I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Josiah Hudson killed." Moira told him.

Malcolm sighed. "Well, accidents tend to befall people who are too curious."

"I've been the good soldier." Moira told him. "I've done everything you asked. But if any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut, including Clarissa, I will burn your entire world to ashes."

Moira turned around, walking out, leaving.

Malcolm watched her go, smirking.

...

**Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was picking up the damage of his room.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver carried Clary into the cave on the island, laying her down.

Clary groaned in pain. "Where am I?"

"I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver answered. "That's Yao Fei."

Clary sighed heavily, closing her eyes in pain and sorrow realizing Oliver didn’t recognize her.

Yao Fei walked closer, holding a tiny pouch toward Oliver. "Take it." Oliver took it. "I lead them off. You stay. You save her."

"What?" Clary asked weakly.

Yao Fei walked toward the exit. "Breathe. You breathe, you survive here longer."

"I'm coming with you." Oliver told him. Yao Fei walked out. Oliver walked toward the exit. "Yao Fei!"

Yao Fei made a boulder fall in front of the entrance of the cave to keep them inside and to keep them from being found.

...

**Now**

**Day - Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was still picking things up.

Laurel walked in.

"Rough party." Oliver told her.

"Jessie told me what happened." Laurel told him. "Are you okay? Is Clary?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Oliver answered.

Laurel showed him a piece of paper. "These are you polygraph results. My father asked you if you'd ever been to Iron Heights. It's the prison where the hood saved me last week." Oliver nodded. "It's also where you and I went on our eighth grade field trip. When you said that you had never been there, I thought maybe you were just nervous, or that you'd forgotten. But then I looked at your results, and there is a slight flutter in your answer to that question. And if you lied on one, you could have lied on others."

"What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I saw your scars." Laurel told him. "And it's been said repeatedly that Clary has worse ones than you."

Oliver walked closer. "Do you want to know why we don't talk about what happened to us there? Because if people knew... they'd see us differently. And not as some... vigilante people. As damaged. I don't sleep. I barely eat. I can barely sign my name. Let alone aim a bow and arrow."

Laurel sighed. "After last night, after the vigilantes were seen at the gun exchange, while you and your friend were here, getting attacked and nearly killed... I guess that's all the proof anyone needs, right?"

Laurel handed him the results of the polygraph, walking out, leaving.

Oliver sighed in frustration.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver, Justin, John and Clary were in the hideout, talking about the close call with Laurel that Oliver had had, and that he had covered up.

"So, you lied to her." John told him. "Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth."

Clary carried her box toward the table, opening it to reveal her suit, her mask, and the sheaths that held her katanas and knives.

"I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle." Oliver told him. "She was too close."

"Sad thing is, I think you actually believe that." Justin told them.

Oliver sighed.

...

**Queen Mansion - Skylar's Room**

Skylar was sitting at her desk, at the computer, looking at the hozen that Oliver had given her thoughtfully, curiously.

_Justin: (voice over) "I think things didn't go down exactly how you two planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions."_

...

**Thea's Room**

Thea was sitting on her bed, looking at the other hozen that Oliver had given her.

_Justin: (voice over) "Doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie."_

...

**Living Room**

Walter was packing up to leave for a short time.

_Justin: (voice over) "Especially when you lie to the ones you love the most."_

Moira walked downstairs. "Walter, what is this?"

"Business trip." Walter answered. "I decided it's long overdue for me to inspect our holdings in Melbourne."

"And how long will you be?" Moira asked.

"I don't know." Walter told her, walking out, leaving.

Moira watched him go, sighing.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, John and Justin were still talking about the lies to the loved ones around them and the affect they had.

"I guess that makes me luckier than he is." Clary told them.

"There's no version of having no family, no friends, no one to love that is easier, Clary." John told her. "Actually, it makes him luckier than you. Because even if the two of you are damaged, he has more people to care about, more people to love him."

"More people to lie to." Clary told them. "More people to lose."

"If that's how you want to see it, fine." Justin told her.

Clary sighed, turning away remembering herself screaming in pain and a new born baby cry.

...

**Bar**

Lance was sitting at the bar, drinking.

_Justin: (voice over) "But when you two were stuck on that island, plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life."_

Jessica walked in, looking at Lance, sighing, walking closer.

_Justin: (voice over) "Or how it might hurt you."_

Jessica wrapped Lance's arm around her shoulder, helping him stand. "Let's go." Lance stammered drunkenly. "Come on. You're okay." Lance picked up his glass to drink more. "No, no, no."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, Justin and John were still talking.

"Or how it might hurt them." Justin told them.

"You're wrong." Oliver told him. "I think about it all the time. And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth... it doesn't hurt anyone worse than it hurts me."

Clary grabbed her suit and the sheaths that held her knives and katanas.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

Clary turned around, walking away. "Mueller still has to sell those guns, and I have to stop him."

"Clary..." Oliver trailed off.

"I don't need anyone to die today, Oliver." Clary told him. "I just need to end this."

...

**Warehouse**

Mueller was in a warehouse with several more men with a lot more firepower, ready this time for when Clary came, but not ready enough. "28 crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal."

Clary/Katana jumped down from the ceiling beam she was perched on, landing on a large wooden crate, back flipping off of it to the floor. Man 1 aimed a gun at her. Clary used a sword to hit it out of his hands, punching him in the face, spinning around to backhand punch him in the face, hitting his head against the crate, making him fall unconscious.

The gunfire started.

Clary took cover behind the wooden crate, looking to the side, waiting for them to stop, peaking around the corner, throwing a knife into Man 2's hand to pin it to the wooden crate behind him. Clary threw a knife into Man 3's leg, making him fall to the ground. She ran toward Man 4, kicking him in the chest, using it to step up to the cart behind him. The gunfire started again. Clary flipped over the cart to avoid being hit, jumping from the cart to a wooden crate nearby, jumping to the ground on the other side to use it as cover. Man 5 and Man 6 walked over to check behind it. Clary crawled up to the top of the crate, flipping off, throwing two knives into the hands of the two men that had walked over, making them drop their guns, kicking Man 5 in the stomach, making him fall to the floor, spinning around to kick Man 6 in the face, making him fall into the wooden crate before making him fall to the floor. Mueller aimed a handgun at Clary.

Clary threw a knife at his hand, making him drop the gun. "Leo Muller, it looks like you're the last man standing." They heard sirens in the distance. "Not for long."

Clary threw a knife into the power supply, making all of the lights shut off, and unabling the door from opening, keeping Mueller inside long enough for her to get away and the police to take him away.


	12. Legacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7180715

**Day One**

**Morning - Bank**

A family of masked robbers walked in with automatic guns, shooting up the place.   
Everyone ducked, screaming.

"Get down!" Man 1 told them. "Everybody get down!" A woman hit an alarm beneath the desk. "Nobody lift their head, nobody gets hurt."

"Get down!" Man 2 told them. 

"Stay down!" Man 3 told them.

"Get on the floor right now!" Man 1 told them.

There was a jackhammer whirring.

"You can't jackhammer into the safe." A male hostage told them.

Man 2 hit the male hostage in the head with his gun. "Shut up!"

"Three minutes." Man 1 told them.

Man 2 checked his watch.

...

**Vault**

Man 1 and Man 3  were stealing the money, putting it in their duffel bags.

...

**Main Room**

Man 2 was watching the hostages.

A hostage was a police officer, reaching toward his gun on his leg.

A woman was next to him, whispering. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Don't worry." officer told her, showing her his badge. "I'm a cop."

"Please don't do anything, okay?" The woman asked. "I don't want to die. Please!"

Man 2 turned to the officer, shooting him repeatedly in the back, seriously injuring him.

Everyone else screamed.

Man 1 and Man 3 walked out of the vault with the money.

"What the hell's going on?" Man 1 asked.

Man 2 turned over the body, pulling out his badge, showing it to them. "He was a freaking cop. Enough throwing shots."

...

**Outside**

Police pulled up outside the bank, aiming their guns, including Lance and Jessica.

...

**Inside**

The robbers stood in the middle of the hostages.

"You hear that?" Man 2 asked. "Someone triggered the alarm."

Man 1 started to aim to take fire.

Man 1 stopped him. "Don't. That's it. Let's go."

They heard Lance from outside through megaphone. "Starling City police department."

...

**Outside**

Lance spoke through the megaphone, aiming his gun. "Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

...

 **Inside**  

The robbers were standing in the middle of the hostages.

They heard Lance through megaphone. "Repeat: Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

Man 1 looked at the woman on the floor.

...

**Outside**

The doors to the bank opened.

Jessica looked at the other cops. "Hold your fire."

The hostages flooded out of the bank to the cops outside, all wearing the masks like the robbers for them to sneak out with them.

"Jessica, contain the hostages." Lance told her. "All other units, move in! Move in!"

Jessica went to calm the hostages.

...

**Inside**

Hilton, Lance and other cops walked inside, finding the body of the police officer and that the robbers were gone.

...

**Alley**

The family of robbers walked toward a van.

Man 1 looked at Man 2 angrily, pulling off his mask. He was a man named Derek Reston. "You shot a cop. This is not how we do things."

Man 2 pulled of his mask. He was a man named Kyle Reston, Derek's oldest son. "Me getting killed isn't how we do things, either, is it?"

"Get in the van." Derek told him.

"Is it?" Kyle asked.

"Get in the van!" Derek told him. They got into the van. "Go!"

The van drove away, leaving.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

**(Song:) Die Life - The Soft Moon**

Oliver and Clary were training at the hideout with two metal short staffs.

Oliver was shirtless. Clary was in workout clothes, including a sports bra.

Oliver swung one toward Clary. Clary used one to block the move. Oliver swung the other toward her. Clary used the other to block the move, spinning to try to kick him. Oliver ducked, standing, trying to hit her with both of his in a blur of motion. Clary used both of hers to block the moves just as fast, catching one of his. Oliver swung the other at both of hers to make her let go of his other. Clary swung one of hers down low toward him. Oliver swung down low to block the move, swinging both of his up over their heads, trying to come down on her. Clary raised both of hers in an X shape to block both of his. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, smirking.

John and Justin were watching.

Justin walked closer. "You two never get tired of training, do you?" Oliver and Clary lowered the staffs. "Where'd you learn all of this, anyway?"

"Most of it from Yao Fei." Jill answered.

"He give you those scars?" John asked.

"One of them." Oliver answered.

"And the others?" John asked. Oliver and Clary didn't answer. "You know, one of these days, you're gonna be straight with us about what really happened on that island."

"Absolutely." Clary told them. Oliver swung one of his staffs toward Clary when he thought she was distracted. Without looking at him, Clary raised one of hers to block the move, swinging her other toward him. Oliver raised his other to block the move. They continued to trade and block blows in a blur of motion. Clary spun around, hitting Oliver in the back of the leg with one of hers, making him fall to the floor. John and Justin were surprised and impressed that she took him down like that. Clary walked away, past John and Justin. "But not today."

**(Song Ends)**

Clary walked toward the table, putting the staffs down.

"Still some pretty sweet moves." John told them.

Oliver stood. "Yep." He walked toward Clary at the table. "Tonight I'm gonna use some on him." He pulled up a man's information on the computer. "Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter."

Justin walked closer. "Which is at least a month away. Look at this. I got filled in on a group of robbers by Jessica and the SCPD. These guys started at Keystone three years ago." He pulled up information about the team of robbers that had shot the cop in the bank heist. "They began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning, they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma, and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it."

"If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it." Clary told them.

"Overwhelmed?" John asked. "Underfunded? Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit two or three banks per city, which means, right now, they're planning their next job."

"I think you have the wrong impression about what it is we do." Oliver told them.

"You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow, Katanas and knives." John told them.

"We don't fight with street crime." Oliver told them. "That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. We're trying to cure the disease."

"CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs." Justin told him. Oliver picked up his father's journal, looking through it. "I get it. Listen, Oliver, I'm just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind."

"No, you don't get it." Oliver told them. "My father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this list honors that sacrifice."

"Oliver, there's more than one way to save this city." Clary told him. "Maybe not for you, but for me. Crime happens in this city every day. I know that I can't stop all of it, but maybe I can stop people like the guys that killed my parents and my brother and nearly killed me and my sister from killing anymore families like they killed mine."

Clary walked away, leaving.

The boys watched her go.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Clary and Oliver were still trapped in the cave where Yao Fei had left them.

There was a fire burning.

Clary was still wounded from being tortured for so long.

Oliver was helping her with the herbs and the supplies that Yao Fei had given him, ripping up a shirt to apply a tourniquet.

"How did... you know how to find me?" Clary asked.

"Yao Fei's been there before." Oliver answered. "He knew that that guy wanted to find him, and he would kill anyone who didn't have information on him. I was there once, 'cause they took me, too. And I saw a lot of people there. Including you. I knew you were different. I knew that you weren't one of them. And I wanted to save you."

"Why?" Clary asked. "You don't even know me."

"I know what they did to me, and I wasn't there as long as you were." Oliver told her. "I couldn't image what it must have been like for you. And I couldn't let you go through more, all on your own."

Clary looked at Oliver in surprised, impressed, even a little touched.

...

**Now**

**Day - CNRI Office**

Laurel closed a file cabinet, walking toward her desk with a file. "Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up." Jo walked toward her. "How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They're our largest donor."

 "It's like the say." Jo told her. "'It's the economy, stupid'."

"No, it's the stupid economy." Laurel told her. "Okay, without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?"

"Uh, it depends." Jo told her. "What time you got?"

Tommy walked toward them. "I have fiesta time. Or is it siesta time? Which one means a party and which one means a nap?"

Jo chuckled, walking away.

"Tommy, as much as I would love to relive into Spanish with you, today is not a good day." Laurel told him.

"Of course not." Tommy told her. "Working in this tin brick office, it's intolerable. Now, you know where is a spectacular place to spend the day? Coast City. Here's what I am thinking. Sunset flight on my private plane, dinner at Broome's. I'll have you home by midnight. Or maybe in the morning. Hmm?"

"What is this?" Laurel asked.

"This is what we talked about." Tommy answered. "This is you getting to know the real me."

"Tommy, so you don't misunderstand, CNRI just lost its largest single donor." Laurel told him. "Which means all of the hard work and sacrifices that I have made to help this legal clinic survive, it may have been for nothing."

Laurel sighed, sitting at her desk.

"Maybe another time." Tommy told her. "Yeah?"

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Laurel felt guilty for being so hard on him.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Thea and Skylar were walking on the stairwell landing toward the staircase, talking about their mother.

"I mean, haven't you noticed she's been acting a little down lately?" Skylar asked. "What am I saying? Of course you haven't. Since when do you pay attention to how Mom's feeling?"

"Oh, come on." Thea told her.  
"Thea, our stepfather suddenly decided to take a business trip halfway around the world." Skylar told her.

"I think when someone at Walter's pay grade takes a business trip, it's always sudden, Skylar." Thea told her. "I wouldn't worry."

They walked downstairs.

Moira and Oliver walked in from the living room.

"Ah, guess who I just hung up with." Moira told them. Oliver shrugged. "Janice Bowen. Carter's mother."

Thea and Skylar spoke together. "Oh."

Oliver chuckled sarcastically. "Carter Bowen. The perfect son."

"Is he perfect?" Moira asked.

"According to you." Oliver answered. He mimicked Moira. "'Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship.'"

Skylar mimicked Moira. "'Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team.'"

"I'm sure I didn't make that big of a fuss." Moira told them.

Thea mimicked Moira. "'Carter Bowen just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton.'"

Moira looked away, sighing.

"Well, that's because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs." Oliver told them.

"Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer?" Skylar asked.

Moira turned to her mocking children. "All right, all right, all right. I get it. I get it." Oliver, Thea and Skylar laughed. "Well, they're coming for brunch, and I expect you to be there."

"I have plans." Oliver told her.

"That's fine." Moira told him. "Brunch is tomorrow."

Thea looked at Oliver, chuckling smugly. "Hmm. Inches from a clean getaway."

"Well, you, too, Thea." Moira told her. "And Skylar."

Oliver snapped his fingers, pointing at his sisters. "Snap."

"Nobody says that anymore." Skylar told him.

"What?" Oliver asked. Moira started to walk away. "Mom."

Moira stopped. "Hmm?"

"I can't actually go." Oliver told her.

"I haven't seen the Bowens in years." Moira told them. "So whatever it is that you have planned, I'm sure the three of you can make the sacrifice just this once."

Skylar sighed, nodding. "We'll be there." Moira nodded, walking out, leaving. Oliver and Thea turned to Skylar. Skylar looked at them innocently. "What?"

"I hate you." Thea told her.

Oliver chuckled.

Skylar and Thea walked out, leaving.

Oliver took out his phone, making a call.

Clary was standing outside of the hospital, watching as the paramedics wheeled the cop that had been shot inside. Her phone rang. She pulled it out, seeing it was Oliver calling, answering. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Olive asked.

"Oh, just trying to make a difference." Clary answered.

Oliver frowned slightly. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I know that you don't approve on stopping the on-the-street-every-day crime, but that's the kind of crime that got my family killed." Clary told him.

"Clary, you and I both know that wasn't just some run-of-the-mill shootout." Oliver told her. "The guys that shot your family didn't steal or take anything. It wasn't a robbery. It was an assassination of everyone in that fair other than you and your sister."

"The event leading to us getting on that boat, leading us to crash and for me to lose my sister, too." Clary told him. "You have your own reasons for doing what you do. Well, so do I. You stop whoever you wanna stop. I'm gonna catch some bank robbers."

Clary hung up.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak before he heard the dial tone signaling that she had hung up, sighing, hanging up.

Tommy walked in. "Hey. Just the man I wanted to see. I just picked up a new sports car, and I'm thinking we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets."

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered. "I just need some help."

"With what?" Oliver asked. Tommy looked as if he wanted to answer, but didn't want to overstep his bounds. "With Laurel?"

"Yes." Tommy answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Oliver told him. "Seriously, it's okay."

"Well, I'm interested." Tommy told him. "And I am really not sure how to pursue it."

"Have you tried using your usual lines?" Oliver asked. "'Hi, my name is Tommy Merlyn, and I'm a billionaire, but I don't look like Warren Buffet.'"

Tommy chuckled. "She's aware of that, obviously, Oliver, thanks. She doesn't care. You know, money really isn't a big deal to her."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Oliver asked.

"That's ironic, coming from the guy who constantly denies to his best friend that he feels something for the girl that he brought back from the island with him." Tommy told him. Oliver sighed, chuckling, shaking his head. "I'm not sure the direct approach is really the right way to go."

"Maybe you just have to figure out what's a big deal to her and make it a big deal to you." Oliver told him.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, buddy. You wanna go for a ride?"

"Absolutely." Oliver answered.

They walked out, leaving.

...

**Starling General Hospital - Outside**

Clary was watching the paramedics move the officer inside on a stretcher.

A woman, the wife of the officer, walked toward her. 

"Hello, Mrs. Washington." Clary told her.

"Miss Moon, I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from county ward to Starling General." Mrs. Washington told her. "Now I know he's getting the best care available."

"I'm sorry that your husband just happened to be making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank." Clary told her. "I can't believe that the bank got robbed. I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial." Mrs. Washington told her. "He should have just kept his head down, you know?"

"I've known a few police officers in my day." Clary told her. "Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk. In fact, the shootout that killed my family in Mexico... there were two officers that sacrificed their lives to try and help people escape. Including me and my sister."

"That's why you're doing this for me and my husband, isn't it?" Mrs. Washington asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Clary answered.

"Thank you." Mrs. Washington told her.

"You're welcome." Clary told her. "I promise to you, Mrs. Washington. Someone is going to put a stop to these men. I hope your husband gets well soon."

Mrs. Washington nodded thankfully, turning around, walking into the hospital to be with her husband.

Clary watched her go, sighing, knowing that she had her work cut out for her, turning around, walking away to get it done.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was at the hideout with John and Justin.

Justin was showing them security footage from the bank. "See that guy right there? He's got a temper."

"And he shot Officer Washington." Clary told them.

John nodded. "That's right."

Clary paused the feed, looking at the ring on his hand. "College ring."

"Or high school, more likely." John told them.

"That ring will get us an ID." Clary told them.

"Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you're gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring." Justin told them.

"No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed." Clary told him. "It'll be in evidence lockup."

Clary stood, walking toward the other table, picking up her suit and katanas.

"Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going." John told her.

"Diggle, why do you even ask?" Clary asked.

John shook his head.

Clary walked out, leaving.

Justin watched her go, smirking.

...

**Night - Police Precinct - Storage Room**

Clary/Katana jumped in through a window to the police station, walking out of the room.

...

**Hallway**

Clary walked into the hallway, hiding.

She heard a voice from the other room. "Are you kidding me? I don't wanna hear this. Don't tell me about red tape. One of our own's been shot. Tell them to find themselves a pair of scissors."

Clary jumped up the wall to brace herself in the ceiling beams to hide above.

Two men walked through the hall underneath her without noticing her, walking away, leaving.

Clary jumped down, walking toward a computer, sitting down, putting a USB in the computer, downloading the files that she needed, taking the USB out.

...

**Day Two  
Morning - CNRI Office**

Laurel walked in to find Tommy and Jessica waiting for her. She looked at Tommy. "So, where are you gonna take me today? Monte Carlo?"

"Actually, I was just telling Jessica here that the Merlyn Global Group is looking to expand its local philanthropy, and I thought that we could start by sponsoring a benefit for CNRI." Tommy told her.

"Thank you, Tommy, but I think we can manage without your family's finances," Laurel told him.

Tommy looked hurt.

Jessica gave her older sister a look. "Laurel, a word?" She walked toward Laurel, pulling her aside to talk to her alone. "What are you doing?"

"He's not interested in throwing us a fundraiser." Laurel told her. "What he wants to have is the first annual attempt to get back into my pants gala."

"Who cares why he's doing it?" Jessica asked. "CNRI needs the money."

They looked toward Tommy.

Tommy looked toward the sisters, waving.

Laurel and Jessica looked at each other.

"Not like that, we don't." Laurel told her.

"You really do." Jessica told her. "So, you're gonna listen to your younger sister's advice. You are gonna go over there and say, 'Thank you, Tommy, we'd be honored if you'd throw us a fundraiser.' Hmm?"

They walked toward Tommy.

"Thank you, Tommy." Laurel told him. "We would be honored for you to throw us a fundraiser."

Tommy smiled.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary, Justin and John were in the hideout.

Clary was showing them what she had downloaded on the computer the night before. "The bank manager ace punched, his ring left a mark. Larchmont High. High school. I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni."

"Still, that's a pretty long list." John told them.

"It was." Clary told them. "I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family. Father, mother, younger brother."

"There are two other guys involved in this robbery." Justin told them. "And a woman. I found this out from Detective Jessica Lance. Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank. 9 men, 13 women. Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women."

"They put a ringer in." John realized.

"The mom." Clary told them. "The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for a family."

...

**Queen Mansion - Dining Room**

Moira, Janice and Carter Bowen were setting up the table for brunch.

"Well, I'm sorry Walter couldn't join us." Janice told her.

"Oh, yes, well, the Australian trip came up suddenly." Moira told them. "He sends his apologies."

Thea, Oliver and Skylar walked in.

"Oh, look who decided to join us." Carter told them.

"It is so good to see you." Janice told them. She looked at Oliver. "We all thought you were--"

"Oh, well, we are just happy he's home." Moira told them.

"Hmm, and returning with a celebrity girlfriend, too." Carter told him.

"Uh, Clary’s not my girlfriend." Oliver told them.

"Yet, anyway." Skylar told them.

"That's cute." Oliver told her sarcastically.

Skylar smiled.

"You know, there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story, along with Clarissa Moon’s." Carter told him. "At least, that's what my agent says."

They all took a seat at the table.

"Agent?" Oliver repeated. "I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter."

"I know." Carter told them. "It's crazy, right? One minute, I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis." Skylar and Thea exchanged a confused look, completely lost. Oliver sighed in annoyance. "And the next, there's an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz."

"Why would he want you to be a wizard?" Oliver asked.

Moira, Janice and Carter laughed.

"Oh, Oliver." Moira told him.

"For all our sakes, start reading 'Us Weekly'." Thea told him.

Oliver nodded.

"Well, the truth is, I just feel it's our duty as Starling City's most fortunate to help those most in need." Carter told them.

"Oh, of course." Moira told them.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Carter asked.

Skylar nodded. "You're the hero, Carter."

...

**First Bank of Starling - Outside**

The Restons' van drove past the sign of the bank.

...

**Van**

Mrs. Reston was driving.

Teddy, younger brother, Kyle, older brother, and Derek, the father were in the back with their masks and guns ready.

Derek checked his watch. "Quick and clean." He looked at Kyle. "And try not to shoot anybody."

They pulled on their masks.

...

**Outside**

The boys got out of the van, breaking into the bank.

...

**Queen Mansion - Dining Room**

Oliver, Skylar, Thea, Moira, Janice and Carter were sitting at the table for brunch.

Janice looked at Oliver. "So now that you're back, what are your plans? Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?"

"I'm opening a night club." Oliver told them.

Skylar and Thea chuckled.

Moira gave Oliver a look.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was on the computer.

Justin walked toward her. "First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago." Clary stood, turning to face him and John. "If the Restons' MO holds, they'll make their escape underground. First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here."

John handed Clary a phone with the map of the bank.

"Thanks." Clary told them. "Wish me good luck."

Clary walked away.

...

**First Bank of Starling - Outside**

The cops pulled up to the bank.

Lance, Hilton and Jessica got out of their cars, aiming their guns.

A SWAT team ran toward the bank.

...

**Water Treatment Tunnels**

Derek, Kyle and Teddy climbed down the ladder.

"I got it." Derek told them. "Let's go."

The robbers made a run for it.

Lance, Jessica and Hilton ran toward them.

"SCPD, don't move!" Lance told them.

The robbers started shooting.

The cops fired back.

Everyone took cover.

Clary/Katana was in hiding, covering from the bullets. She threw a knife into the hand of Derek, who held the bag of money to make him drop it. She came out of hiding, jumping over a pipe throwing a knife at Teddy, was trying to shoot her, hitting him in the arm, making him drop the gun.

"Let's go!" Derek told them.

"Our cash!" Kyle told them.

Clary threw a katana through the bag to pin it to the ground.

"Forget it!" Teddy told them. "Let's move!"

They ran away.

Jessica and Hilton started to follow.

SWAT members walked in from behind Clary.

"It's one of the vigilantes." Lance told them, trying to shoot Clary.

Clary ducked. She turned around, throwing a knife into the power supply, making the lights go out, getting out before they could find her.

...

**Elsewhere**

The three robbers ran through the tunnels, getting away.

Jessica and Hilton followed with guns raised.

Clary was hiding in the pipes above.

...

**Night - Field**

The Restons were discussing the matter of that afternoon.

"Who the hell was that girl?" Teddy asked.

"The girl in black, one of the local vigilantes." Derek answered. "Usually goes after rich guys."

"Well, clearly, she's branching out." Kyle told them.

"Things have gone sideways for us lately." Mrs. Reston told them. "That girl showing up, Kyle shooting a cop."

"You were the one who warned me he was a cop." Kyle told her.

"So you would take his gun, not shoot him." Mrs. Reston told him.

"Your mother has a point." Derek told them. "Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up. Head for Mexico, retire."

"We don't have enough." Teddy told them. "We always said that we wouldn't quit until we had enough to set ourselves up."

"The kid's right." Kyle told them. "We need to hit another."

"We can make do with what we've got." Mrs. Reston told them.

"We'll be okay." Derek told them.

"I didn't spend five years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay." Kyle told them.

"No, set for life. That was our deal."

Derek nodded. "Okay. One more. And then we're out."

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Justin had gone to his sister Felicity for help again, sitting across the desk from her.

Clary, Oliver and John were with them.

"I should add 'Personal Internet researcher for Justin Smoak' to my job title." Felicity told him. "Happily, I mean, since you're my brother, and you're a police consultant."

"His name is Derek Reston." Justin told her. "We just have to find him."

"Well, there's not much here that's recent." Felicity told them. "No credit activity. No utility bills." She looked at Oliver. "Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory."  
  
"Wait." Clary told her. "What--what factory?"

"The Queen Steele factory." Felicity answered. "Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07."

"Derek Reston worked for my father?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Felicity answered. "It looks like Derek was the factory foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so, they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your suspect for the robberies."

Clary looked at Oliver.

Oliver sighed, looking away.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver was finishing aiding Clary.

Clary had her filthy shirt pulled up to cover the wounds in her stomach, groaning in pain.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked. "You're a lot worse than I was when Yao Fei found me."

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'." Clary told him.

Oliver chuckled slightly. "How long were you with them? I mean, you were there a lot longer than I was."

"I don't know." Clary told him. "I lost count of days after 250. But, uh, the guy there kept count by carving marks into my back, if you wanna check."

Oliver raised his eyebrows slightly.

Clary nodded barely, sitting forward a little.

Oliver lifted the back of her shirt to reveal carved tally marks in her back that were bleeding and scarred. They were all over her back, the tally marks small to include all of the number of the days. There were a few in her shoulders, as the skin of her back couldn't hold it all. "Oh, my God. I didn't realize."

Clary looked down. "Yeah, I guess that's the next thing to focus on, right?"

Oliver sat behind her with the herbs and the cloth, trying to hold the back of her shirt up to apply.

Clary took her shirt off to make it easier on him and knowing he’s seen all of it before even if he didn’t remember her.

Oliver was surprised, but addressed the wounds, making her wince in pain. "Sorry."

"It's not you." Clary told him.

"You wanna talk about what they did to you?" Oliver asked.

Clary shook her head. "No."

"All right." Oliver told her.

Clary sighed. "I don't know why you're being so kind to me. I mean, you wanted to help me, and I get it. But while we're trapped in a cave, you're helping dress wounds that won't heal without severe complications. And all the while, we're going to starve to death in here. While you're trying everything you can to keep me alive, we're both gonna die."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't believe that."

Clary looked over her shoulder to look at Oliver. 

Oliver looked at her, smiling a small smile.

...

  
**Now**

**Day - Queen Consolidated - Elevator Bank**

Oliver, John, Justin and Clary were walking toward the elevators.

"The Restons just got home after five years of being away." Oliver told them. "Those factory guys hung out a bar after work. I'm going down there. Hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane."

"And if by some miracle Reston's there?" Justin asked.

"I'm gonna give him the chance to do the right thing." Oliver answered.

"Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing." John told him. "It's called not being a criminal."

"This is happening because of my father." Oliver told them. "Because of my family."

Clary shook her head. "No. You're worried about the wrong thing. It's not your fault. The Restons aren't the victims."

"My family stole from this city." Oliver told them. "They hurt the people in it. And I am hell-bent on making that right." He walked into the elevator. "For Derek Reston, that means giving him the chance to make it right.

...

**CNRI Office**

Tommy and Laurel were sitting at her desk, drinking coffee.

Laurel was getting tired, yawning.

"Hey, don't fade on me now." Tommy told her. "We have about 10,000 more decisions to make. Now, cake. Chocolate or mocha?"

"Mm... carrot." Laurel told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Tommy asked. "Because Bugs Bunny hasn't RSVP'd yet."

Laurel smiled. "Tell me, why the full-court press? Asking me to Coast City, the fundraiser. Why now?"

Tommy sat back in his chair, sighing. "You know, I was in a bar last week, and I was talking to this girl, and things were progressing, if you know what I mean."

Laurel shook her head sarcastically. "No. You're too subtle."

They smiled.

"Anyway, we finally go back to her place, and I realize all of a sudden, that I'd been there before." Tommy told her. "Been with her before. Two years ago. Just... didn't remember. So I left. You know, I remember some of the mornings when you and I were together and I made you omelets. And I'd be in your kitchen, and I would think to myself, 'This isn't just fun. This is more than fun. This is... this is different.' I never felt that way with anybody else. And I miss it." They looked at each other for a long moment. Tommy seemed a little embarrassed for expressing himself like that, looking down, returning to decision-making for the fundraiser. "Not mocha. Carrot."

Laurel nodded. "Carrot."

...

**Restaurant**

Derek was sitting at a table with a group of guys, hustling them at poker, chuckling. "Okay, fellas. Thanks for playing."

The men stood, walking away.

Oliver took the seat across from Derek. "Mind if I sit in?"

Derek was surprised and unhappy to see him. "Oliver Queen. The prodigal son returns. I didn't figure you for someone who would hang out in the Glades."

"My father used to bring me here after we visited the factory." Oliver told him. "There was a Pac-Man machine in the back. I had the highest score for two months."

"The last time I saw your dad, he was making a speech, telling my crew not to believe all the gossip, that there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China." Derek told him. "A week later, they closed the doors. I didn't even get the two weeks vacation pay due to me."

"My father made mistakes." Oliver told him. "He hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choices. Right, Derek? But those choices don't have to define you, they don't have to define who your family will be, because there's always one moment when you can turn it all around. If my father had another chance, I think he'd do things differently. But... time ran out for him."

"How poetic." Derek told him. "That doesn't help me get my house back, now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Oliver answered. "No, all I can offer you is an apology and a job. Queen Consolidated has subsidiaries all over the country. I make one phone call, you start next week. So, what do you say?"

"How about I still have some pride left?" Derek asked. "I don't need charity from the son of the man who screwed me over."

"Okay." Oliver told him, taking out a business card to show him. "If you change your mind..." He put the card down, standing. "You and I have one thing in common. We're both dealing with the consequences of my father's actions. What he did then, that's on him. What we do now, that's on us."

Oliver slipped a bug into Derek's jacket when he picked up the business card, walking away, leaving.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were at the hideout, listening to the feed of the bug that Oliver had put on Derek.

_Derek: (on feed)"I've been thinking, baby. Maybe you were right. Maybe it's time to hang it up, retire."_

_Mrs. Reston: (on feed)"But Kyle says we do one more, or he'll go out on his own."_

_Derek: (on feed)"Well, if that's what he wants to do, that's his right, but you and me and Teddy, we're out."_

_Mrs. Reston: (on feed)"I want to quit, too, but I am not leaving without Kyle."_

John and Justin walked toward them. 

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"I dropped a bug in Derek Reston's jacket." Oliver told them.

"I thought you were going to give the man a second chance." John told him.

"That's what I believe in." Clary told them. "I also believe in covering all my bases."

_Mrs. Reston: (on feed)"Derek, we can't abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life. Otherwise, what was the point?"_

_Derek: (on feed)"All right. One more."_

"Now what?" John asked.

"We take them down." Oliver answered.

Clary nodded.

...

**Night - CNRI Benefit Gala - Outside**

**(Song:) One More Night - Maroon 5**

Many people were arriving to the benefit.

John, Justin, Oliver and Clary were standing outside.

Oliver handed a device to John. "Monitor the Restons with this. When you get a line on their plans, we move."

"And you're gonna do another abrupt exit?" John asked.

Clary smirked. "We're getting better at it with practice."

Justin chuckled.

They walked inside.

...

**Inside**

Oliver and Clary looked over the party.

"Listen, you need to be here for Tommy and Laurel and your family more than I do." Clary told him. "You stay here and be here with them, or they're gonna know something's wrong. I'll go and do the job myself."

Oliver looked at Clary, surprised, nodding. "Okay. Thank you."

Clary nodded, walking away.

...

**Elsewhere**

Oliver walked toward Moira, Thea and Skylar. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting your little sisters and our mom to a big gala like this." Thea told him.

"Well, I figured the entire Queen family and our checkbooks should be present." Oliver told them.

"Oh, right." Skylar told her. "And how is that going for you so far?"

"It is going amazing." Oliver answered. 

"I'm surprised with you, Oliver." Moira told him.

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"You've managed to keep your promises about attending and staying where you promise to make an appearance." Moira answered. "We're normally not so lucky to be blessed this long with your presence."

Oliver chuckled. "I'm trying to get better at doing that."

"And it seems to be working." Skylar told him, smiling. "I heard that you're the one that gave Tommy the idea for the gala."

Oliver nodded. "To impress Laurel, yeah."

"Oliver Queen, the unlikely voice of reason." Thea told them. "I gotta say, though, Skylar pulls off good relationship advice better."

Moira chuckled. "Out of my children? Absolutely."

They smiled, each taking a drink of champagne.

...

**Elsewhere**

Tommy was talking to a waitress. "Yeah, keep the alcohol flowing." Laurel walked in, toward him. Tommy smiled at the sight of her. "I can't... Wow. You look just... really lovely."

"Lovely?" Laurel repeated.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"Well, it's nice that you've extended your vocabulary from words like 'hot' and 'mega hot'." Laurel told him.

"You can just say thank you, you know." Tommy told her.

Laurel smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. You know?"

"You're welcome." Tommy told her.

They smiled.

Jessica and her boyfriend Danny de la Vega, Jo's brother, approached them.

"Tommy, this is wonderful." Jessica told him. "It means to Laurel."

"Danny, hi." Laurel told him.

"Hello, Laurel." Danny told her.

Laurel looked at Jessica, smiling in surprise. "You actually brought your boyfriend to a charity event."

"Well, actually, both her and my sister brought me here." Danny told them. "Have to support Jo."

"Right." Tommy agreed. "Speaking of, where is Jo?"

"Somewhere around here." Danny answered. He looked past them, seeing his sister. "There she is." He turned to kiss Jessica on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Of course." Jessica told him.

Danny walked away, leaving.

"I'll give you two sisters a second while I get drinks." Tommy told them.

"Thank you." Laurel told him.

Tommy walked away, leaving.

Jessica looked at Laurel. "So?"

"You were right." Laurel answered.

Jessica smiled. "Told you."

Laurel smiled sarcastically.

Skylar and Thea were handing out champagne glasses, smiling and greeting guests.

Carter walked closer to Jessica and Laurel.

"Oh, Jessie, do you remember Carter Bowen from high school?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure I do." Jessica answered. "So glad you could make it."

"It's so great to see you." Carter told them. "You look amazing. I gotta say, I'm so impressed with the work that you both do with the law."

"Thanks, Carter." Jessica told him.

"You know, I've actually been thinking about starting a free clinic down here in the Glades." Carter told them.

"Really?" Laurel asked.

"Can we grab a couple drinks?" Carter asked. "And I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"That sounds great.” Laurel told him.

They walked away to get drinks.

Tommy and Danny were watching from their respective places, seeming a bit jealous.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Elsewhere**

**(Song:) Keep You - Wild Belle**

Clary was getting a glass of champagne, mingling because she knew that she needed the alibi for whenever she had to leave and take down the Restons.

John walked toward them, looking at the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am." He whispered to Clary. "Redwood United Bank. Gonna try a nighttime hit."

Clary nodded, looking at the woman. "Excuse me."

Clary turned around, walking away, finishing the rest of her glass, putting it down on a nearby table, still walking away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Redwood United Bank**

A guard was walking along.

Derek and Kyle attacked, knocking him out with chloroform, taking his gun.

Teddy put an exploding device on the vault door, letting it blow the lock off.

...

**Vault**

Derek and Teddy walked in, pulling up their masks, making off with the money.

Teddy checked his watch. "Three minutes."

"Okay." Derek told him.

They continued to pack the money away in their duffels.

They heard a banging noise in the distance.

"You hear that?" Teddy asked.

"Kyle will handle it." Derek told him. "Just keep going."

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

...

**Foyer**

Kyle was investigating the noise with his mask on, holding a gun. He walked around the wall to see Clary/Katana waiting for him.

Clary drew a knife. "Kyle Reston."

Clary threw the knife toward Kyle to try and make him drop his gun.

Kyle raised a Plexiglas shield. "I came prepared."

Kyle shot toward Clary.

Clary jumped over a counter, over railings, flipping over the front desk to kneel behind for cover. 

Kyle walked closer, looking behind the front desk.

Clary was gone.

Kyle looked around in confusion.

Clary stepped out from behind him.

Kyle turned to face Clary.

Clary threw a knife into his shoulder to make him drop the gun, making him groan in pain. Kyle took the knife out of his shoulder, running toward her. Clary threw another knife toward him. Kyle used the shield to deflect it, using it to push her through three walls of glass, making them shatter, pushing her against the wall. Clary pushed the shield off of her, kneeing him in the stomach, elbowing him in the face, making him double over, flipping him through the air to the floor. Kyle stood. Clary went to backhand punch him in the face. Kyle used the shield to block the blow. Clary kicked into the shield to make him back away, walking toward him, using a katana to maneuver the shield out of his hands, kicking him in the chest, making him fall to the floor. Kyle picked up the shield, standing, spinning to kick her. Clary ducked, leg sweeping his legs out from underneath him, making him spin before falling to the floor.

A guard walked in with a shotgun, cocking it.

Clary stood. "No, hey, I got this."

Derek ran out from the bank vault with his gun, trying to shoot Clary.

Clary threw a knife into his hand to make him drop the gun.

"Drop your weapons!" The guard told them. "Now!"

The guard tried to shoot Kyle.

Derek ran in the way to take the shot in his stomach, falling to the floor.

Clary punched Kyle in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious, turning to the guard, nodding to Derek. "He's bleeding out. Call an ambulance. Now!"

The guard ran out to do as told.

Clary walked toward Derek, taking off his mask, kneeling next to him.

Derek breathed heavily in pain. "Kyle. Kyle."

"He's okay." Clary told him. "He's just knocked out."

Derek shook his head. "It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this."

Derek gasped and groaned in pain, slowly drifting off.

Clary heard sirens in the distance, standing, running out, leaving.

A SWAT team ran inside, along with Hilton and Lance, seeing that Clary was already gone and that Derek was dead.

...

**CNRI Benefit Gala**

**(Song:) Wildest Moments - Jessie Ware**

The gala was still going.

Tommy and Danny were standing together at the side of the party, mocking Carter, watching him talk to Laurel and Jessica across the way.

"'Did you know that as a doctor, I was able to diagnose myself as a giant tool?'" Tommy asked.

Danny chuckled, taking a drink.

...

**Elsewhere**

Justin was standing at the side of the party.

Skylar saw him from the champagne table, walking closer with two glasses. "How about a drink?"

Justin took his glass. "Thank you."

"Or, can you drink, with the heart condition?" Skylar asked.

"I'm fine, Skylar." Justin told her. "Drinking champagne's not gonna make a blood vessel burst."

Skylar chuckled. "Okay." They clinked drinks, taking a sip. "It's not too out-of-the-ordinary for self-defense-class instructors to share drinks with their trainees, is it? Especially ones that are almost eighteen."

Justin chuckled, shaking his head. "Not at all."

"Is it weird for a trainee to ask for a dance?" Skylar asked. "I mean, it's not all that different from training in a ring every Wednesday."

Justin looked at her for a moment, placing down his wine glass, taking Skylar's from her, placing it down. He led her to the dance floor, starting to dance with her.

Thea was watching from the side of the room.

...

**Elsewhere**

Jessica walked toward the champagne table and Danny.

"Hey." Danny told her. "Are you having fun?"

"Definitely." Jessica answered. 

"Yeah, I bet." Danny told her. "Looked like you were having a nice little do-si-do with the good doctor."

"Danny, I'm going to let you in on a little-known secret about Dr. Carter Bowen." Jessica told him. "The man is a gigantic ass." Danny smiled a small smile, chuckling. "And the only reason why I danced with him is because he wasn't going to write a massive check to CNRI if I didn't. I did it for Laurel. Why would you think anything else?"

"I guess when it comes to you, I tend not to think straight." Danny told her. 

Jessica smiled. "Yes, Danny, he is a doctor. But you're a firefighter. You risk your life to save the people of this city. And a detective and firefighter make a better couple than a cop and a doctor." They smiled. "I owe you a dance. Dance with me, please."

Danny took Jessica by her hand. "My pleasure."

Danny took Jessica to the dance floor, spinning her around, starting to dance with her.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was sitting in the hideout, still in her suit, holding her mask in her hands, looking down sadly.

Oliver walked toward her. "What went down wasn't your fault."

"I didn't say it was." Clary told him.

Oliver waled closer. "Clary, it wasn't your fault. We gave Reston a chance. Apparently, that was more than he deserved."

Clary shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, listen." Oliver told her. "I'll tell you this much. You say that you took this job to honor your family so that nothing like what happened to them would happen to another family out there. You stepped up and helped and stopped them, even if one of them died, and not because of you. I'd say your family would pretty damned honored."

Clary looked up. "So would your father. If he saw the way you stepped up and give the people he hurt a chance... Maybe there is more than one way to honor my family, honor your father, and save this city."

Oliver nodded. "Maybe. By the way, the officer they had shot, Stan Washington? He woke up. He's going to fine." Clary managed a small smile. "Listen, are you hungry? I think we both could use some comfort food."

Clary looked at him curiously in confusion.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Clary was sleeping uncomfortably on the ground, trying not to damage the wounds over her body more than they already were.

Oliver was watching her sadly in sympathy. He looked around, finding the jacket that she had had since her ship had wrecked, placing it over her. He saw that the fire was dying, taking out his father's journal, ripping out a page, preparing to burn it. He paused, holding it over the fire, seeing that the blank page suddenly was filled with letters and names as part of the list. The heat activated the invisible ink. He opened the journal, holding the pages over the fire to let the heat activate the invisible ink to reveal the rest of the names in the journal.

Clary was awake, turning to look at the journal in confusion. "What is that?"

Oliver realized what his father had meant, answering the question for himself and her. "My responsibility. A promise that my dad made me make before he killed himself. A promise I intend on keeping."

...

**Now  
Night - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

**(Song:) Be the Song - Foy Vance**

Thea was sneaking a glass of Scotch.

Skylar walked in, leaning against the doorway. "Nightcap?"

"Well, I thought it might help me." Thea told her. "You know I don't sleep well at night. It's been lonely around here with Walter gone. With Mom and Oliver keeping to themselves and Clary always being gone."

Skylar nodded in agreement, walking closer. "Yeah. Yeah, it has."

Thea turned to face her. "And with you always being at your classes. I saw you and your instructor dancing at the gala tonight."

"So?" Skylar asked. "He's also Clary’s bodyguard."

Thea nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And you've been pretty distant yourself lately. You and I used to talk. I used to know what you were thinking. But now, even when you're home, you're somewhere else."

"You're one to talk." Skylar told her sarcastically.

"I'm just saying... I think I now know why you're always taking those classes." Thea told her. "It's not just because you want to know how to defend yourself and not be some whiny little rich girl. It's because of Smoak, right?"

Skylar shook her head. "Thea..."

"Just admit it, Sky." Thea told her. "You have a crush on your instructor."

"What does it matter if I do?" Skylar asked. "I can't do anything about it."

"Yet." Thea told her. "You'll be eighteen soon."

Skylar sighed. "Can we just drop it?"

"I get why you would like him." Thea told her. "He's hot. And I checked in with Mom. He's only 20. Joined the army as soon as he could at age 17. And I don't get why he's not still apart of it, but it doesn't matter. After Dad and Oliver disappeared, I get why you threw yourself into the classes. And I get why you would fall for him."

Skylar shook her head. "I didn't fall for him."

"Maybe not yet." Thea told her. "But once you turn 18, who knows what will happen?"

"Thea... leave it alone." Skylar told her. "Please."

Thea smiled. "Fine. I think that you and I can both use some sleep, huh?"

Skylar nodded.

They smiled small smiles, walking out, leaving.

...

**Big Belly Burger**

Oliver and Clary sat at a table in a restaurant, in the same clothes that they had been in for the benefit gala, eating hamburgers and drinking milkshakes.

Clary took a bite of her hamburger, relishing the taste. "Mm."

Oliver smirked at her reaction. "Mm-hmm. Yeah."

Clary smiled. "That is a great burger." Oliver looked at her. "What?"

"Just the first time I've seen you smile in a while." Oliver answered. "Or, like, ever."

"Shut up." Clary told him. Oliver chuckled. "Thank you for this."

Oliver nodded. "Anytime."

Oliver and Clary looked at each other, smiling, continuing to eat.

**(Song Ends)**


	13. Muse Of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7182352

**Day One**

**Morning - On the Road**

Oliver drove down the road on his motorcycle, wearing a helmet. His phone rang. He pulled over to answer via Bluetooth. "Hello?"

Skylar was in the living room of the Queen Mansion, lying on the couch. "Hi. Mom said I'm supposed to remind you to pick her up for lunch."

"Was I supposed to have lunch with her today?" Oliver asked.

"She said she left you, like, five messages." Skylar told him. "Just bite the bullet and have a Cobb salad with the woman."

"You know, Skylar, sometimes it's difficult to remember which one of you is my mother." Oliver told her, hanging up.

Skylar scoffed, hanging up. "Rude."

...

**Queen Consolidated - Outside**

Moira and a man named Paul Copani walked outside.

"Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal." Paul told her. "Hmm?"

"If that's all it is, then I can save us both the time." Moira told him. "It's rejected."

"I see." Paul told her. "May I ask why?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani?" Moira asked. Oliver parked his bike across the street. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my son for lunch."

Oliver pulled off his helmet, waving to Moira.

A figure on a motorcycle drove closer, aiming a gun.

"Get down!" Oliver told them. The figure shot at Paul and Moira, hitting Paul in the chest and fall back into Moira, making them both fall. Oliver ran toward Moira. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." Moira told him.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Moira told him.

Oliver looked at a nearby man. "Call 911!"

Oliver ran off to chase the motorcyclist on foot as fast as he could.

...

**Alley**

Oliver ran down many twists and turns to keep up with the figure on the bike, grabbing a pipe from a nearby dumpster, taking out the tire, making them crash.

A semi truck skidded past Oliver before he could go after the figure.

Once the truck was gone, it was revealed that so was the motorcyclist.

Oliver was breathing heavily in absolute anger.

...

**Night - Starling General Hospital - Moira's Hospital Room**

Moira was lying in bed.

The doctor from 1.01 Pilot was checking her vitals with a flashlight.

Thea, Skylar and Oliver walked in.

"Hi." Skylar told them. "Are you okay?"

Moira nodded. "I'm fine." Oliver gave her a look. "I'm fine." Moira looked at Thea. "Did you reach Walter?"

"No." Thea answered. "I'm sorry."

"As I was telling your mother, the cat-scan showed a grade two concussion." The doctor told them. "She can go home so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after side-effects."

"Thank you." Oliver told him. Skylar hugged Moira in relief. Moira held her arm, rubbing it soothingly. Skylar pulled away. Oliver looked at their mother in regret. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I thought you were fine."

"What did you think you were doing anyway?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you." Oliver told her.

"Well, that was foolish." Moira told him.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

Oliver and Moira hugged in relief.

...

**Hallway**

Oliver, Thea and Skylar walked into the hallway to talk alone.

"So, did you get the license plate?" Skylar asked.

"No." Oliver answered. "He got away."

"Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero." Thea told him. "You're obviously not very good at it."

"That's cute." Oliver told her.

"I wasn't trying to be." Thea told him. "You left her on the street, alone and hurt. In the street." She scoffed. "To get a license plate?"

Skylar sighed. "Thea, come on."

"No, Sky." Thea told her.

"You don't believe me?" Oliver asked.

"I love you." Thea told him. "Mom loves you. Skylar loves you. But it's getting hard when you won't be truthful with us."

Thea and Skylar walked into the hospital room to be with their mother.

Jessica walked toward Oliver. "Hey. Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "Thank you. I'm guessing that you didn't come by just to ask for her well-being."

"Not exactly." Jessica answered.

"Do you have any leads on the shooter?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet." Jessica answered. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No." Oliver answered. "He was wearing a helmet."

"Don't worry." Jessica told him. "We'll find him."

"Clary's and my bodyguards are on their way." Oliver told her. "I want to make sure there are men outside my mother's door. She needs to be protected."

"Oliver, the guy that she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected." Jessica told him. "She wasn't the target." Oliver thought for a moment, walking away, leaving. Jessica was left surprised and alone. "And you're welcome."

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) Next to Me - Civil Twilight**

Laurel was sitting at a table, working on her laptop.

There was a knock on the door.

Laurel stood, walking the door to open it, revealing a pizza delivery guy and Tommy outside with takeout food.

"Technically, I did get here, like, ten seconds before this guy." Tommy told her.

Laurel smiled a small smile, paying the pizza delivery guy. "Keep the change." The pizza delivery guy walked away, leaving. Tommy walked inside. Laurel closed the door behind him. "So, Tommy, what brings you by so late?"

"Well, I assumed, rightly, that you would be at home working tonight, and I also assumed that you might be hungry." Tommy told her. "Also rightly."

Laurel turned to face him. "I don't know. This is a mushroom and olive pizza from Mario's."

Tommy sighed. "That is damn good pie."

Laurel put the pizza on the table. "All right, what do you have to offer?"  
"Spicy tuna on crispy rice from Toro's." Tommy answered.

Laurel sighed, pressing her lips together. "Damn you, Merlyn." She took the takeout bag from him. "I hope sushi was all you had in mind."

"Uh, actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Tommy told her.

"And what's that?" Laurel asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Tommy asked. "Like, on a date?"

"You brought me dinner to ask me to dinner?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I also did throw you a really big charity gala." Tommy told her.

"See, I thought you threw it for the hundreds of people it would benefit." Laurel told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tommy told her. "Hundreds of people." He walked closer, giving her a cute little sideways smile. "Plus one more."

Laurel smiled. "Tommy..."

"Laurel, I get it." Tommy told her. "Okay, this is all happening for us in the wrong order. You know, first we're friends for many years. And then briefly we are friends with benefits. Extremely excellent benefits. And now I am just hoping that we can be two people sitting at the same restaurant at the same table at the same time. See, when I say it like that, it doesn't sound so scary, does it?"

Laurel smiled, considering.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was working out in the hideout, shirtless, hitting a dummy with pillars sticking out of it repeatedly.

Clary walked closer. "Oliver, your mom was nearly killed. I think you can take a day off from training."

Oliver turned away. "My mother wasn't the target." He pointed at the information of Paul on the computer. "This man was. Paul Copani. He was trying to close a deal with her when they were shot at." He sat at the table. Clary walked closer. "Copani works for Bertinelli Construction and Frank Bertinelli."

"The mob boss?" Clary asked.

Oliver nodded. "I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit."

"You did some digging?" Clary repeated.

Oliver sighed. "Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it."

"So, let me get this straight, Oliver." Clary told him. "Your mother's shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally is by going undercover with the mob."

"I'm not trying to process anything emotionally." Oliver told her.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's your problem." Clary told him. "Have you ever thought about just being there for your family?"

"I tried that today with Thea and Skylar." Oliver told her. "They told me I wasn't being honest with her, and they're right. I can't very well explain to them that I left our mother alone and bleeding on the pavement because I'm fast enough to almost run down the attacker. But what I can do is protect my family." He stood. "And, Clary, when I find out who this guy is, he's a dead man."

"You don't have to explain." Clary told him. "All you have to do is be there with them. I'll do anything I can to figure out what's going on. And when the time comes, I will come to you with what I find out."

"You know that if you do that, I'm gonna kill whoever almost killed my mother." Oliver told her. "And I know your moral compass about the killing. You hate it, you don't want it. Why would you come back to me with whatever you find out knowing that it will end in a death sentence?"

"Because it's Moira." Clary said. "She's been kind to me since I've been here, and in case she really is in immediate danger, I want to save her from it, too. No matter what the cost."

Oliver was surprised with her answer, accepting it.

...

**Parking Garage**

The motorcyclist drove in. The figure stood, walking toward a board with pictures of mob members, crossing off Paul Caponi's face, taking off their helmet, revealing it was actually a woman named Helena Bertinelli.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Thea walked downstairs in a clubbing outfit.

Oliver and Skylar walked closer.

"Speedy?" Skylar asked. "Where you going?"

Thea reached the bottom of the stairs, walking closer. "Clubbing. Which is difficult to do when you're in a house and not in an actual club."

"Really?" Oliver asked. "I thought that it would be nice if all of us stayed in tonight. Be here with Mom."

"I've been with her all day." Thea told them. "I thought you were taking the night shift."

"Why does there have to be a night shift?" Skylar asked. "Why can't we all just stay in and spend time with Mom until she gets better?"

Tommy walked in. He noticed Thea's attire. "Nice dress. Where you headed?"

"Upstairs, apparently." Thea answered.

Skylar looked at Tommy. "Long story."

Tommy nodded awkwardly.

Skylar and Thea walked upstairs.

Tommy walked toward Oliver. "Hey, I heard about your mom. Is she all right?"

"She's resting upstairs." Oliver told him. "More shaken up than anything. We were hoping that it could be a family night, but I do appreciate you stopping by."

"It's no problem." Tommy told him. "Just so long as your mom's all right."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, one more thing before I go." Tommy told him. "Mainly because I don't want you to find this out from someone else, that someone else especially being Laurel. We're going to dinner. As in a date."

Oliver nodded encouragingly. "That's... that's good. Laurel deserves someone special, and so do you.

"Thanks, man." Tommy told him. "For the idea about the charity gala and everything, with you being so chill about all of this."

"No problem." Oliver told him. "But if you hurt her, I'll snap your neck." Tommy looked at him weirdly. Oliver smiled a small smile. "I'm just kidding."

Tommy laughed. "I'll catch you later."

Oliver nodded.

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Oliver walked upstairs to join his family.

...

**Bertinelli House - Foyer**

Clary went to Frank Bertinelli's house, standing with him at the doorway to his home. "Mr. Bertinelli."

Frank smiled, shaking her hand. "Call me Frank."

Clary walked inside. "Call me Clary."

Frank closed the door behind her. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home."

"My father used to say that living rooms make the best conference rooms." Clary told him.

"Oh, I'm gonna steal that." Frank told her. "I assume that you're here to speak for the Queens being that as of now, they're unable to speak for themselves." Clary nodded. Frank led her toward another man. "Nick Salvati, my associate."

Clary shook Nick's hand. "How do you do?"

Nick nodded.

"Let's have a drink." Frank told them.

Nick and Frank walked into the living room.

Clary saw Helena walking across the top of the stairs, following the men.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Moira, Oliver, Thea and Skylar were sitting together on the couch, eating, drinking and watching TV.

"We could watch the reality housewife cooking show or 'Cop Docs'." Skylar told them.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"It's where doctors run around fighting crime when they're not all sleeping with each other." Skylar answered.

Moira chuckled. "Whatever you three want. You're the ones who have given up your evenings out."

"Well, Sky convinced us to do a family night." Thea told her. "Though, I'm surprised that you're still here, Ollie. Don't you have somewhere to be or secrets to keep?"

"Thea." Skylar told her in annoyance.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Don't be too harsh on your brother." Moira told her.

"Why not?" Thea asked. She looked at Oliver. "I'm sick of your lies."

"Everyone keeps secrets." Moira told them. "We all have things that we want to keep to ourselves."

Thea glanced at Skylar knowingly, mouthing her words. 'Like Justin.'

Skylar gave her a look.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Skylar told him. "I just don't get you sometimes."

"I know." Oliver told them. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to be better."

"You know, Oliver, being in the hospital and seeing Dr. Lamb again, it made me remember the day that you came home." Moira told him. "It was Dr. Lamb that told me that the Oliver we'd lost might not be the Oliver that they'd found. It's easy to forget, but you lived apart from civilization for five years. I just think we need to stop judging you for the Oliver you were and start accepting you for the Oliver that you are."

Oliver looked at them sadly.

...

**Bertinelli House - Living Room**

Nick and Clary were sitting on the couch.

Frank walked closer with drinks, handing one to Clary. "So, Clary, I'll be honest with you. I was surprised to hear from you." He sat in a chair. "It was my impression from the local news that you weren't going to be involved with any business."

"Well, apparently, there were a few catch phrases that I missed while I was away for six years." Clary told him. "One of them being 'mainstream media'." Frank laughed. Clary shook her head. "The press never gets anything right."

"Oh, I know a thing or two about that." Frank told her. Nick's phone rang. He stood, walking away to answer it. "So, Clary, I'll be blunt."  
Clary looked at him. "Mm-hmm."

"I want the contract to build Queen Consolidated's new applied sciences division." Frank told her.

Clary nodded. "And I am inclined to pull some strings and give it to you."

"Moira wasn't quite so enthusiastic." Frank told her. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's recuperating at home." Clary answered.

"What a terrible thing that happened." Frank told her.

"And, Frank, I was very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani." Clary told him.

Frank sighed. "Paul was a good friend." He closed his eyes, rubbing one of them. "He was a good man." He lowered his hand, opening his eyes. "Yeah. The violence in this city. You know, sometimes I wonder why I stay."

Frank took a drink.

"I've had the same thought." Clary told him.

"So why did you come here?" Frank asked. "After that island, you could have settled anywhere in the world."

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go, and the only ones that I have any interest being in my life are right here in Starling City." Clary answered.

Helena walked in, speaking in Italian. "Non importa in che modo si va o si, si finisce sempre dove si appartiene."

Clary translated the Italian to English. "No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up where you belong."

Nick looked at Clary in surprise. "You know Italian?"

"My family and I spent a short time in Italy." Clary told them.

Frank and Clary stood.

"Clary, this is my daughter Helena." Frank told her.

"Hello." Clary told her.

Helena shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She looked at Frank. "I'm heading out."

"Take one of the guys with you." Frank told her.

"I can take care of myself." Helena told him.

"I wasn't asking, sweetie." Frank told her.

Nick sighed. "Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it. Now."

Clary looked at Frank. "I can come back another time."

Frank shook his head. "No, no, no. Just, uh... Just excuse us for a moment, would you? Thank you."

Helena, Frank and Nick walked into the other room.

...

**Foyer**

Helena, Frank and Nick walked in.

"Clarissa Moon." Helena told them.

"Look, um, I've got to go to this other meeting, but I need someone to take her to dinner." Frank told her.

"So, you pimp out your daughter." Helena told him. "I don't think she goes the way you're making her out to go."

"No." Frank answered. "I ask her to help me close a business deal. A reminder that the family business is dying and that we need this contract, and Clary Moon has the ties to the Queen family that can give it to us. Please, sweet pea. For us. For me. Hmm?" Helena sighed, rolling her eyes, giving in. "That's my girl." Clary walked in. Frank walked toward her. "Clary, I'm so sorry. Something has come up. But Helena would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further."

Clary nodded. "Oh. I was hoping to speak with you."

"Well, as you speak for the Queen family, my daughter would like to speak for mine." Frank told her.

"It's... it's really not necessary." Clary told her.

"It would be my pleasure." Helena told her.

"Sure." Clary told her.

Frank shook Clary hand. "I look forward to working together."

Frank and Nick walked out, leaving.

Helena walked toward the door.

Clary sighed heavily, looking around.

...

**Bertinelli Construction Site**

Kira and Karma stepped out of a car, walking toward Frank and Nick.

"Thank you for coming." Frank told them.

"Anything for a friend." Kira told them. "We're not responsible for the attacks on your people."

"These my attacks on my business are my family's life blood." Frank told them. "They stop now, or I'm coming for you."

Karma smirked, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh. You'd best be quiet about this, Frank." She lowered her hand. "You'd be stupid to start a war with the Triad. Unless you want innocents to get killed in the process."

Kira and Karma turned around, walking away, leaving.

Frank sighed.

"What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you?" Nick asked.

"Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking." Frank told him. "If not them, then who?"

...

**Police Precinct**

Jessica and Lance were listening to the feed on the computer.

_Frank: (on feed) "Whoever it is, when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood."_

"Sounds like Bertinelli's ready to put the screws to everyone who pays him protection money." Jessica told him.

"Yeah, well, three of his best earners have been murdered." Lance told her. "He's gotta make up the cash somewhere." He stood. "Whoever is pruning the family tree is using bullets instead of arrows and knives."

They looked at the murder board.

"So, you do think it's one of the other families." Jessica told him.

"No." Lance answered.

"Then who?" Jessica asked.

Lance turned to face her. "Well, according to the coroner's reports, none of the vic’s took a clean shot. Half the bullets missed. Our killer's not a pro."

"That's not stopping him from pulling that trigger." Jessica told him.

"That's up to us." Lance told her. "Or this is gonna blow up into an all-out mob war."

...

**Russo's**

**(Song:) Forgiving Myself - Trent Dabb and Amy Stroup**

Helena and Clary arrived to the expensive restaurant.

A waiter led them toward the table, pulling out a chair. "You are an angel, Helena. So beautiful." Another waiter pulled out the other chair. Helena and Clary sat down. "Well, we are gonna take good care of both of you tonight. You'll tell your father hello from us?"

"Of course, Mr. Russo." Helena answered.

"We'll give you a minute." Russo told them.

"Thank you." Clary told them.

The waiters walked away.

"I heard about Moira Queen's accident." Helena told her. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Shes gonna be fine." Clary answered, picking up a menu.

"I'm glad." Helena told her, picking up a menu. "So why would you want to go into business with my father? You know who he is and how he made his money."

Clary put her menu down. "You don't approve of your family's enterprises?"

"We share a name, and that name defines us whether we want it to or not." Helena told her. "You've already made judgments about me." She held her cross necklace. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Clary answered.

"I know it must have been hell for you, alone on that island for an entire year before Oliver Queen joined you." Helena told her. "And an addition of five years after. But I'm..."

"But what?" Clary asked.

"But was there ever a day when you were just... happy to be away from everything?" Helena asked. "No pressure from society, no need to be the person everyone else expects you to be? Was there ever a day when-"

"When I didn't feel lost, and I felt... free?" Clary finished. Helena nodded. "More than one. And, uh... those are the days that I miss."

...

**Another Restaurant**

Tommy and Laurel were sitting at a table of their own.

Tommy put a towel to his face.

Laurel chuckled. "What, is it too spicy for you, Merlyn?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. No, not really. I'm just, um... I'm just crying because I was thinking of a Hallmark commercial I saw earlier today, featuring a sick kitty. It was very emotional."

They laughed.

A waiter walked closer. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you." Tommy answered. The waiter walked away, leaving. Tommy looked at Laurel. "Thanks for letting me take you to dinner."

"Well, thank you for letting me choose Indian." Laurel told him.

Tommy smiled. "You know, I read this article by a film critic once, who said if he could have one wish, it would be to watch his favorite movie again for the first time. I kind of wish that was us."

"So you want a dinner and a movie." Laurel told him.

"No." Tommy answered. "I wish we had just met and that all this was just beginning and there wasn't so much of me I wish you'd forget."

"Well, keep saying nice things like that and maybe next time I'll let you choose the restaurant." Laurel told him.

They looked at each other, smiling.

**(Song Ends)**

The waiter return with Tommy's credit card. "Mr. Merlyn?"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry." The waiter told him. "I'm afraid your credit card has been declined."

"Did you swipe it a few times?" Tommy asked. "You know, sometimes those tings can be a little glitchy."

"I did." The waiter answered. "And, um, I'm afraid the credit card company wants me to confiscate it."

Tommy and Laurel looked at each other in confusion.

...

**Russo's**

Clary and Helena were still sitting at their table, talking.

Clary sighed. "People are always asking me, what did I miss the most?" She took a deep breath. "Air conditioning. Satellite radio. Tagliatelle. But those are the answers that I give people because those are the answers they're expecting."

"Why can't you just be truthful?" Helena asked.

"I don't know how truthful I can be." Clary answered.

"You've been through a crucible, and it changed you." Helena told her. "How can it not?"

Clary nodded to her necklace. "That's beautiful. Your cross."

Helena sighed. "It's a gift. From my fiancé. But I'm not engaged anymore. He died."

"I'm sorry." Clary told her.

"Me, too." Helena told her. "That was my crucible."

Clary's phone started to ring. She took it out, looking at Helena. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Helena told her. "Take it."

Clary answered the phone. "Yeah?"

John's voice was on the other line."Hey, it's Dig. Something came up. You gotta get out of there and call me back."

Clary hung up, sighing. "Helena, I have to go. There's something that I have to do."

Clary stood.

"Clary." Helena told her. "Be careful with my father."

Clary nodded, walking out, leaving.

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was in bed, doing a puzzle in a book.

There was a knock on the door.

"Thea, Sky, you don't have to knock, sweethearts." Moira called.

Malcolm walked in. "What about me? I hope you don't mind. Thea let me in."

"What are you doing here?" Moira asked.

Malcolm sighed. "I wanted to see how your recovery was going."

"Well, surely someone of your means has a telephone." Moira told him.

"I like to see someone when I have something important to talk about." Malcolm told her. "We used to be friends, Moira." Moira looked away. "I still remember that time. You, me, and Robert. Which is why I came by. You are a vital part of Starling City's future. Robert feared that future. He lost his conviction. It's been my experience that when someone has a brush with death like you experienced today, even their deepest held convictions can change. Have they?"

Moira shook her head. "No."

"You didn't have to say it." Malcolm told her. "I can see that they haven't."

Moira looked away uncomfortably.

Malcolm walked out, leaving.

...

**Russo's - Outside**

Clary walked out of Russo's to the alley behind the restaurant, standing next to her motorcycle, calling John back. "What happened?"  
John and Justin were in the hideout, speaking to Clary over speaker phone.

"Yeah, it's what's about to happen." John told her. "Bertinelli's enforcer, Nick Salvati?"

"Yeah." Clary told them. "We drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand-up mobster."

"Yeah, well, he's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money." John told her.

"John, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at Oliver's mother, not take on all of organized crime." Clary told him.

"Well, listen, Clary, Salvati and his goons have already put four people in the hospital tonight, and if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor bastard who owns Russo's is gonna be next." Justin told her.

"Wait, wait." Clary told them. "Russo's?"

"Yeah." Justin answered. "It's at the corner of Adams and-"

"I know where it is, Justin." Clary told him. "I'm here right now."

Justin and John were so surprised they asked the question together. "What?"

"I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter." Clary told them. "This is part of going undercover, because it was over business." She saw a black car pull up. "Salvati's here."

Clary hung up, walking toward the bag on the back of her motorcycle that had her katanas, knives, and her suit and mask.

...

**Russo's**

Russo and a waitress were closing up the restaurant.

Nick and three of his men walked in.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." The waitress told them.

Russo looked at Nick. "Oh, Mr. Salvati. Buona sera. [Good evening.] I have some fresh-made lasagna."

"We're not here for food, Mr. Russo." Nick told him. "Your payment's due."

"I already made my payment this month." Russo told him.

"You need to pay again." Nick told him.

"Please." Russo told him. "I can't afford to make another payment if I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Nick asked. "Restock your bar?" He pushed bottles of alcohol onto the floor, shattering them. "Break his fingers."

Man 1 grabbed Russo's hand.

"Leave him alone!" The waitress told them.

Men 1 and 2 pulled the woman away.

"Break hers, too." Nick told them.

"No!" Russo told them. "Don't touch her!"

Clary/Katana threw a knife into the power supply, making the lights go out, running toward the two men restraining the waitress, slashing Man 2's arm with a knife to make him let her go, pushing him to the floor. She twisted the Man 3's arm back, breaking it, slashing a knife into Man 1's shoulder and legs to make him fall to his knees, but not causing much damage.

Nick tried to shoot Clary.

Clary took cover behind the wall.

Helena in her suit and helmet walked in, shooting toward Nick.

Clary threw a knife into Helena's hand to make her drop the gun, walking closer, slashing a sword toward her. Helena ducked, trying to kick her. Clary raised a leg to block the move, punching her in the chest and stomach, kicking her in the stomach, making her fall back into a statue and making the statue fall and shatter against the floor. Helena stood, trying to punch her. Clary ducked, punching her in the face, breaking the glass over her face, taking the helmet off, revealing Helena.

Clary was in shock to see Helena as the motorcyclist.

Helena ran out, leaving.

Clary made a move to follow when she was shot in the leg, falling to the floor, turning to see Nick, throwing a knife toward him, making sure the hilt of the knife hit him in the head hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was at the hideout, sitting down, propping her injured leg up on the table.

Oliver was stitching the gunshot wound in her leg closed.

Justin and John were watching.

"I don't understand." Oliver told them. "Why is she targeting her family."

"I don't know." John told them. "And here I thought Oliver had parental issues."

"It's not a joke, Diggle." Justin told him. "Any attempt on his right hand man is gonna send Helena's father on the warpath."

Clary wasn't saying anything because she didn't know what to say.

...

**Police Precinct**

Kelton and Jessica were going over the footage at Russo's.

"Is this the only angle you got?" Jessica asked.

"The Russo's Chintzed out a bit on their security package." Kelton told her.

Jessica sighed, shaking her head. "Somebody is in the wings with a gun shooting at these guys. What do you got from earlier?"

"You mean before the shooting?" Kelton asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"A business dinner, a birthday dinner, a couple of blind dates." Kelton answered.

"Any guests of the Chinese persuasion?" Jessica asked.

"Why?" Kelton asked.

"Humor me." Jessica told him. Kelton rewound the tape. Jessica noticed something familiar, pausing it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What was that?"

"Help yourself." Kelton told her.

Jessica zoomed in on the table that Clary and Helena had sat at. "Son of a bitch."

...

**Day Two**

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

There was a knock on the front door.

Clary opened the front door to reveal Jessica outside. "Detective. Is everything okay?"

Jessica walked in. "Your, um, your buddy with the katanas was at Russo's last night."

"And I was there earlier with a friend." Clary told her. "So, what? You think I'm the girl in black?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. Your friend. Helena Bertinelli. If I were you, I'd stay away from her. Her family's bad news on a good day."

"Why the sudden concern for my well-being?" Clary asked.

Jessica sighed. "A few weeks ago, my father made a mistake. He almost got you and Oliver killed."

"Which you saved us from." Clary told her. "You don't owe me anything."

"It feels like I do." Jessica told her. "And believe it or not, I wanna know more about you. Give you an actual friend that is less dangerous than a mob boss's daughter."

Clary was surprised and appreciative, nodding. "Thank you."

Jessica nodded, walking out, leaving.

Clary closed the door.

...

**Merlyn Mansion - Outside**

Two men in white were practicing fencing.

Tommy walked closer. "Can I talk to you? Dad!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little occupied at the moment." Malcolm told him.

"I just talked to the accountant." Tommy told him. "He said my accounts were frozen. He said my credit cards were all canceled."

"I pay Sandy a king's ransom each year in fees, Tommy." Malcolm told him. "When it comes to money, if he says it's so, it's so."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Tommy asked.

Malcolm stopped in fencing, turning to face his son. "No." He pulled off his helmet. "You are. Although, I must say, your chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness has lost its humor." Tommy looked at him angrily. Malcolm smirked. "Hmm. You're wondering why now. The better question is, why not sooner?"

"It's my trust fund." Tommy told him.

"Which is comprised of my money." Malcolm told him. "Oh, excuse me." He patted Tommy on the face. "Was comprised."

Malcolm pulled on his helmet, continuing to fence with his opponent.

Tommy glared, walking away, leaving.

...

**Night - Church - Outside**

**(Song:) I Heard the Party - Gem Club**

Helena was sitting at her fiancé's grave.

Clary walked closer. "Helena."

"How did you find me here?" Helena asked.

"I wasn't looking for you." Clary told her. "Your fiancé?"

Helena nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Helena stood, turning to face her.

"You said that losing him was your own crucible." Clary told her. "That it changed you." She shook her head. "You didn't say how."

"When you love someone as much as I loved him, with all of your heart, and you can't just turn that emotion off when they're taken from you." Helena told her. "You still feel things as deeply. And if it can't be love that you feel, then... then it becomes hate."

"Hate for who?" Clary asked.

Helena sighed. "Clary... you don't want to know."

Helena started to walk away.

**(Song Ends)**

A black van pulled up to the church. Men, including Nick, got out of the van to kidnap Clary and Helena.

Nick aimed a gun at them. "Get in."

The men pulled the girls into the van.

...

**Warehouse**

Helena and Clary were zip-cuffed to their chairs.

Men surrounded them.

Helena looked at Nick. "My father is going to kill you for this."

Nick chuckled, backhand punching Helena in the face so hard he made her and the chair fall to the floor.

Clary was working on the zip-cuffs on her wrists to get free.

Man 1 set Helena upright.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Nick told her. "Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it'd be this inside." Helena smirked. Nick held up her cross. "You dropped this at Russo's."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Nicky." Helena told him.

"You're not." Nick told her, raising his arm to strike her again.

"Hey!" Clary told him. Nick stopped. "You're a businessman, right? So let's talk business. I can offer you a lot of money if you let us go."

"This isn't about money, sweetheart." Nick told her. "This is about loyalty."

"She's got nothing to do with any of this." Helena told him.

"Then what the hell is it about?" Nick asked.

"My father had Michael murdered." Helena told him.

Nick laughed. "Of course he did. He didn't want you to know the truth." He pulled Helena by her hair to pull her head back. "Your rat of a fiancé was gathering evidence. He was talking to the freaking FBI. The love of your life was going to destroy your father."

"You're wrong." Helena told him.

Nick let her go, pacing. "I found a laptop in Michael's bag, Helena. Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it. That computer-"

"Was mine." Helena told him angrily. "Michael wasn't the one talking to the FBI. I was."

"You shot Michael." Helena told him.

Nick put the cross around her neck. "In the chest, so he knew it was me." He let her go. "Just... like..." He took out a gun, aiming at Helena. "This..."

Nick was about to shoot Helena.

Clary broke free, running toward Nick, pushing him to the floor. She turned around to face Man 1. Man 1 was about to shoot her.

An arrow was shot into his arm, making him drop the gun.

Clary looked toward Oliver/Arrow up above.

Man 1 fell to his knees in front of Clary. Clary kneed him in the head, punching him in the face, flipping him to the floor.

Oliver punched Man 2 in the face, twisting a gun out of his hand, still holding his arm, flipping him to the floor.

Nick tried to punch Clary. Clary spun out of the way, kicking him in the back, making him fall. Nick stood. Clary punched him in the face, kicking him back.

Oliver used a gun to hit Man 2 twice, grabbing him from behind, looking ready to to snap his neck.

Clary looked at him. "No."

Oliver hesitated, hitting Man 2 on the head with the gun, making him fall unconscious.

Helena got free, grabbing Nick from behind, slamming his head against a crate repeatedly hard enough to kill him, turning to face Clary and Oliver. "I'm sorry. But no one can know my secret."

Clary looked from Helena to Oliver, breathing heavily.

Oliver/Arrow, Clary and Helena stood in the middle of the two unconscious and one dead.

"I'd ask you to let me go, but the Starling City vigilantes don't let bad guys go easily, do they?" Helena asked.

"How do you know about me?" Clary asked.

"I saw you fight." Helena answered.

"What you're doing right now, I know that it feels like justice, but it's not." Clary told her. "It's revenge."

"Sometimes revenge is justice." Helena told them.

"Your father killed your fiancé." Oliver told her.

"And what did your father do to you?" Helena asked. "Aren't the man in the hood and the girl in black fighting to set things right? Why are your vendettas more valid than mine? We're the same."

"No, we're not." Oliver told her.

"Hiding in plain sight." Helena told them. "Concealing our anger with smiles and lies. Don't lie to me. You feel the same as I do. I know it."

Oliver raised his bow to deliver a blow to Helena.

All of the lights went out.

They heard sirens from outside. Spotlights shone inside. "This is the SCPD! Lower your weapons and come out with your hands up. Now!"

Helena, Oliver and Clary made a run for it, getting away before they could catch them.

Helena got away before Oliver and Clary could catch her.

...

**Police Precinct**

Lance was sitting at his desk.

Jessica walked toward him. "CSU didn't find any usable prints except for the three victims. One of them had a GSW to the chest. One was knocked unconscious, and we got him booked and already in prison."

Jessica handed the file in her hands to Lance.

"So who broke Salvati's neck?" Lance asked.

"I didn't see any evidence of arrows or knives, if that's what you're thinking." Jessica told him.

"Well, we better pray that Frank Bertinelli blames the vigilantes for this." Lance told her. "'Cause if he thinks it's the Triad, Starling City is ground zero to World War III."

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) Tourist - Yuna**

There was a knock on the door.

Laurel answered it for Tommy, seeing that he looked upset. "You okay?"

"I spoke to my dad today." Tommy told her.

"I bet that was fun." Laurel told him.

Tommy walked in. "He explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday." Laurel closed the door. They walked along. "And my checking account, my savings account, my brokerage account, my stock portfolio." Tommy sat on the couch. "He cut me off completely."

Laurel looked at him in surprise, sitting down next to him. "What?"

"My car got repossessed." Tommy told her. "That was fun. Oh, and I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month."

Laurel took a deep breath. "You are gonna be fine, Tommy. In fact, you are gonna be great. Merlyn money or not. And you know, I have a mushroom and olive Mario's pizza in my refrigerator waiting to be eaten."

Tommy managed a small smile. "I suppose it's already paid for, right?"

"Exactly." Laurel told him.

They looked at each other, kissing slowly and softly.

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was lying in bed, seemingly sleeping.

Walter walked in, brushing back a piece of her hair, stirring her, sitting next to her on the bed.

Moira looked at him in surprise. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Walter answered.

Moira sat up. "I'm so happy to see you." Walter chuckled. "But did you come home only because you heard I was hurt?"

"No." Walter answered. "I was already on my way when Thea called. I actually came home because I miss my wife." They kissed. Walter held her in his arms. "It's okay."

...

**Hallway**

Skylar was standing in the hallway, seeing them, smiling a small smile.

Thea walked toward her. "Is she all right?"

Skylar walked toward her. "Walter's home. She's gonna be fine.” Oliver and Clary walked upstairs. "Hey, Ollie. Clary."

"Hey." Clary told them.

"Ollie..." Thea trailed off. "I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you earlier."

"There were a few times." Oliver told her. "Could you be more specific?"

Skylar smiled.

Thea chuckled. "Don't push it."

"Don't worry." Oliver told them.

"Look, we're just worried about you." Skylar told him. She looked at Clary. "About both of you. You both seem really lonely."

"And Mom was right." Thea told them. "We all have our secrets. Clearly you two have yours. And it's fine if you don't want to share them with us, but I just really think you should share them with someone."

"Preferably each other." Skylar told them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Clary told them, walking away down the hallway.

Skylar looked at Oliver in confusion. "Is she okay?"

"No." Oliver answered. "Not really. Night."

"Night." Thea told him.

They headed their separate ways to go to bed.

...

**Clary's Guest Room**

Clary was sitting on her bed, gazing off.

Oliver walked in.

Clary sighed. "Despite what Thea and Skylar just said, I'm not in the mood to talk, Oliver."

"I know." Oliver told her. "Not after tonight. You're taking this case a little personally, don't you think?"

"It's not a case." Clary told him.

"Don't tell me you're defending this girl." Oliver told her. "'Cause I know you can't be that crazy. Helena Bertinelli shot at my mother. She also murdered five men in cold blood."

"She has reasons for what she's doing." Clary told him.

"Yes, I know." Oliver told her. "Her fiancé. But going after her father and Nick Salvati should never have led to her going after others the way she did and put my mother and others in the danger in the process. And since when do you care about the bad guys' reasons? Oh, she is the bad guy, Clary. She's the killer."

"A lot of people say the same thing about you, Oliver." Clary told him.  
Oliver was taken aback by this, knowing that she was right, sighing. "I know that you want to save her. Because this isn't just about stopping bad guys for you. This is about helping everyone that you can. But Helena doesn't want to be helped, Clary." Clary didn't answer, looking down, holding her leg where she had been shot the night before in pain because of the recent fight. Oliver noticed the discomfort. "Get some rest. We'll figure it all out tomorrow."

Clary barely managed to nod.

Oliver walked out, leaving.

Clary looked down, feeling completely alone hearing a woman’s voice telling her everything was okay.


	14. Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7183655

**Alley**

Several men were waiting for the leader of the Triad, Zhishan.

Helena/Huntress drove closer on her motorcycle, staying hidden.

China White and Kira and Karma Mahageni walked closer, leading Zhishan toward the car as protective custody.

Clary/Katana was on the building above her, flipping off of the building, getting in her way, hitting the gun out of her hand to make the shot fire aside.

Kira looked at Zhishan, speaking in Chinese. "Get inside."

China looked at the men, speaking in Chinese. "Kill them."

They started to fire toward them.

Clary pulled Helena into cover.

The Triad drove away, leaving.

Helena pushed Clary away. "Take your hands off of me."

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Clary asked.

"That man was the leader of the Triad." Helena told her. "My father blames them for the recent hits against his men."

"These are men you killed." Clary told her.

Helena nodded. "That's right. I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father's organization to the point where there is no way that he can survive their onslaught."

"What, and then you'll have your revenge?" Clary asked.

"Then I have justice, for what he did to Michael and me." Helena told her.

"It's not justice." Clary told her.

"And what you do is?" Helena asked.

"Would you let me show you?" Clary asked.

Helena sighed. "Fine."

...

**Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) Sometime - DIIV**

Clary and Helena were no longer suited up, sitting at a table.

"Anything else I can get you?" Carly asked.

"No, thank you, Carly." Clary answered.

"Where's Justin Smoak?" Carly asked. "It's late, and this is the Glades. Shouldn't he be keeping you safe?"

"She is tougher than she looks." Helena told her.

Carly walked away, leaving.

Clary looked at Helena. "So, you think you have everything figured out."

"I don't think you're one to judge." Helena told her.

"I don't kill people." Clary told her.

"But your friend in the hood does." Helena told her.

"He only kills when it is absolutely necessary." Clary told her. "It's not his opening move. And the way you're going, you're gonna get somebody hurt, like Moira Queen, or yourself."

"I'm sorry about Moira Queen." Helena told her. "That was an accident."

"How many more accidents have to happen before you're done getting back at your father?" Clary asked.

Helena scoffed. "Hopefully none. I am not getting back at him. I--I am stripping away everything that has meaning to him, just like he did to me when he had Michael killed."

"What if I could show you another way, a way you could take down your father's organization without putting innocent people at risk?" Clary asked.

"Thank you for the coffee but I'm not interested." Helena told her, standing, walking away.

Clary sighed.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was at the hideout, in workout clothes, doing a handstand pushup.

Oliver, Justin and John were watching.

"I don't know where the next Olympics are at, but you might want to think about signing yourself up." Justin told her.

"So, you want to talk about last night?" Oliver asked. "Because the last time you and I spoke, we were on the verge of stopping Helena Bertinelli from her one-woman war against the Mafia before we were stopped by the cops, and I took you home."

"Nick Salvati, Frank Bertinelli's right hand, was found with his head bashed in, and a few of his thugs knocked out or shot." John told them.

Clary flipped down, standing. "I had to stop her from killing the head of the Triad." She walked toward the weight bar. "Tried to talk her down, and she--"

"What, she got away, or you let her walk away?" Oliver asked.

"I figured that you wanted to deal with her your way, not mine." Clary told him.

"This woman is a killer." John told them. "She's been dropping bodies all over the city."

Clary stopped, turning to face them. "Three years ago, she was gonna turn her father in to the FBI. She put everything she had on him on a laptop. Her father found it, thought it belonged to her fiancé, and had him murdered."

Clary turned her back to them, grabbing the bar above her head.

"All right, listen, that's a heavy thing, guys." Justin told them. "But it doesn't change the fact that she is dangerous. And if Bertinelli retaliates against the Triad, or is perceived to, the Triad is gonna rain down hell, and innocent people are gonna be killed."

Clary hoisted herself above the bar. "She's lost, and whether she knows it or not, we can save her, stop her from doing anything reckless, but only if you think that that's the right call."

"That's just it, Clary." Oliver told her. "You cant save her, okay? Some people don't change."

Clary let herself down, turning to face them, looking at Oliver. "You can. You changed. Before, you killed. Last night, I saw you hesitate, and you didn't kill that guy. You had the chance to snap his neck, and you didn't. You knocked him out. I can help her."

"Maybe you think you're more persuasive than you are, or maybe she thinks she's fine with her path of righteous fiery, but whatever it is, either way, all of this, it ends badly." John told them.

"Either way, I got to try." Clary told them.

They sighed.

Clary turned around, walking away, leaving.

Oliver, Justin and John watched her go, sighing.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Walter and Moira walked downstairs.

"Where are you off to so early?" Moira asked. "You just got home."

"The trouble with traveling overseas for a few weeks is that a few weeks' worth of work is piling up on my desk." Walter told her. "I just want to start digging my way out from underneath it."

"Of course." Moira told him.

Walter packed up his suitcase at the table in the foyer.

Moira walked closer.

"What is it?" Walter asked.

"We haven't spoken since you left." Moira answered. "Really spoken."

"I know." Walter told her.

"Well, I can imagine finding out that I had Robert's yacht salvaged and that he was murdered, it was a lot for you to take in." Moira told him.

Walter turned to face her. "Yes, it was."

"I just don't want you to feel that you can't trust me anymore." Moira told him. "I wasn't lying to--to hurt you, but to keep you safe. I haven't changed, Walter. I'm still the woman you fell in love with and married. Do you see that?"

Walter nodded. "Yeah. Of course I do." He kissed her lightly. "I just want us to agree to be honest with one another, moving forward."

"Yes, of course." Moira told him.

"Okay." Walter told her.

Thea and Skylar walked downstairs in their school uniforms.

"Walter, will you give us a lift to school?" Thea asked. "I like to mix it up sometimes and actually be on time."

"Yeah, because I talk her into it." Skylar told them.

"That would be my parental privilege." Walter told them.

"Or, you know, you could just buy me a convertible and then we could avoid this." Thea told them.

"What, and miss out on all those wonderful conversations we have in the car?" Walter asked. "I don't think so."

Skylar laughed.

Thea, Skylar and Walter walked out, leaving.

Moira watched them go pensively.

...

**Bertinelli House - Foyer**

Helena stood at the top of the stairs.

A woman by the name of Dina Salvati was visiting Frank. "I'm so sorry, Frank. The last thing you need is me crying on your shoulder all night. I just can't believe that Nick is gone."

"Dina, look, you and Nicky, you're like family to me, okay?" Frank asked. "And in my family, we take care of our own. Okay?"

They embraced.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Helena told her. They pulled away. "NIck was like a brother to me."

Frank looked at Dina. "Hey, now, come on. We'll talk to you soon." He opened the door for her. Dina walked out, leaving. Frank closed the door, turning to Helena. "I'm gonna find the son of a bitch who did this. And on my life, I'm gonna make him pay." The doorbell rang. Frank sighed. "You know, that girl's always forgetting something."

Frank opened the door for Clary.

"Frank." Clary told him. "Sorry to drop by unannounced."

Frank shook my hand. "No, no, no, come on in. It's all right. Come in." Clary walked in, seeing Helena was on the staircase. "Look, I know, uh, I know we've been working on that construction deal, and I'm sorry for my dropping the ball. We've had a death in the family."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that." Clary told him.

"Thank you." Frank told her.

"Actually, though, I'm not here to discuss business." Jill told him. She held up Helena's cross. "Helena dropped this last night at dinner."

"Oh, thank you for bringing it back." Frank told her. He looked at Helena. "Excuse me, sweetie. A father knows when he's not needed."

Frank walked out, leaving.

Helena walked toward Clary. "Was I not clear that I wasn't interested in talking?"

"You don't have to talk." Clary told her, opening the door.

Helena grabbed her jacket, walking out, leaving.

Clary followed, closing the door behind her.

...

**Cemetery**

**(Song:) With Wings - Amy Stroup**

Helena and Clary were in the cemetery, walking toward where they had issued a family plot for the Moons, for her parents, Sean and Angela, her brother, Austin, and her sister, Amy.

"Is this your family?" Helena asked.

"Yeah." Clary answered. "There's no bodies here. My parents and my brother were caught in a shootout in Mexico that me and my sister were forced to abandon so we wouldn't have to die. Their bodies were buried in a mass grave of the other victims. And then, when my sister and I took a cruise to take our minds off of them... Well, you know the story. Amy was lost at sea. There's no finding her now. And then the island. Since the island and since I've been back, I haven't been able to let anyone in. Because I can't be hurt again. And right now, you're on an island of your own, and if you don't get off, people are going to die. Innocent people will get caught in the war that you're trying to start. And what happens next is up to you. We can help you, or we can take you down. It's your choice."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary brought Helena to the hideout.

Helena was trying to throw knives into a target, missing each time, making them clatter on the floor. "This is a waste of time."

Clary took the knives from her. "I'm trying to teach you something."

"What, the least effective way to hurt people?" Helena asked.

"No." Clary answered. "Control. Throwing knives and swords isn't as easy as it seems to be, as you know now. It requires patience and discipline." She picked up a sword from the table, holding it up for Helena to see, throwing it into the bulls eye on the target, the blade completely going through the board until the hilt reached it. Helena walked over to a table, sitting down, picking up a cup, throwing it up. Clary threw a knife into it, making it fall to the floor. Helena picked up a target toy, tossing it up. Clary threw a knife into it, wedging it into a wall. Helena picked up a tennis ball. Clary threw a knife into the tennis ball while it was still in the palm of her hand without hurting her. "I can do this all day. It's kind of fun."

Oliver walked in. "Yeah, Clary does have plenty of stamina."

Clary turned to him. "Oliver, Helena. Helena, Oliver." Oliver walked closer, stopping next to Clary. "Be nice."

"Who, me?" Oliver asked.

Clary tilted her head.

Oliver smirked.

Clary turned to face Helena. "Oliver is my, uh..." She looked at Oliver, wondering if he wanted to tell. Oliver shook his head. Clary looked at Helena. "Associate."

"Well, any associate of Clary’s is--" Helena started.

"Absolutely nothing to you." Oliver told her.

"I'll leave you two 'associates'." Helena told them, walking out, leaving.

Oliver turned to face Clary. "You trust her?"

"If I trusted her, I would've told her who you were." Clary told him. "But that's not my secret to tell. That's yours."

"Look, I get that you didn't get the chance to even tell her who you were because she figured it out when she saw you fight in the warehouse." Oliver told her. "And I appreciate that you didn't tell her about who I am. But, Clary, what we do is dangerous. And getting confused as to who's good and who's bad is a good way to get you dead."

Clary nodded barely. "You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Oliver answered. "With this. I'm going after Anthony Venza tonight. He works for Frank Bertinelli, and he sells illegal prescription pills, along with a lot of drugs. He's in my dad's list, and no doubt on Helena's. Now, I know that you can't resist helping. So you can either help Helena get innocent people caught in the crossfire, or you can help me and make sure that they stay safe."

Clary walked closer. "As if you have to ask."

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel was working.

Tommy walked in. "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow night, because I just got us a rez at that new restaurant, Table Salt, opening night."

"Isn't that place ridiculously expensive?" Laurel asked.

"Everywhere worth going is." Tommy told her. Laurel took a drink of coffee worriedly. "Ah, you have the cutest crinkle in your forehead when you're worried."

Laurel sighed. "Tommy, stop. This is serious. I thought you were going to live more frugally."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy told her. "Everybody is grown up except for me. Even Oliver has a job. He's working on that new night club with Clary." Laurel was thinking. "You have thinky face. Why do you have thinky face?"

"Have you ever thought about asking Oliver for a job?" Laurel asked.

"Not even once." Tommy answered.

"This isn't a quality that I love most about you, but you do know the club scene and how to have fun." Laurel told him.

"You make some very valid points." Tommy told her. "Look, I'll take care of it. I'll talk to Ollie later and we'll see what he thinks."

Tommy sat at Laurel's desk.

"He is gonna think it is a great idea." Laurel told him.

They kissed.

...

**Night - Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk, working.

Felicity walked in, holding a file. "How was your trip to Australia? I've always wanted to go. Down under. It's just... I have this thing about kangaroos. More of a phobia. They wig me out. They look evil, and I'm sure their picture's up on like everything everywhere in that country."

"You had something important to tell me, Miss Smoak?" Walter asked.

"Yes, I did." Felicity answered. "It's about Tempest. Your wife's mysterious LLC, the one she diverted company funds to."

Walter nodded. "I appreciate your diligence on this, but, uh, it was a simple misunderstanding between my wife and I. Everything's been resolved."

"No, see, it hasn't." Felicity told him. "There was something about the money transfer that felt hinky to me. The money your wife withdrew from the company, I wasn't the only one who tracked it. She was being shadowed by another entity, and whoever it is, they're good. NSA good. But, as you know, I'm good, too." She opened the file. "So even though they left almost no trace of their presence in our system..." She pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Walter. "I did manage to find one thing. Well, one image." Walter took the paper, looking at the same symbol that was on the journals with the lists of names. "Does that symbol mean something to you, sir?"

Walter shook his head. "No." He stood, walking around the desk toward her. "What means something to me is one of my employees prying into my wife's private business without authorization. And should it happen again, I'll have you suspended. Is that clear?"

Felicity nodded. "Crystal."

Felicity walked out, leaving.

Walter looked at the paper with the symbol, clearly knowing it more than he had let on.

...

**Warehouse**

Anthony Venza and his lackeys were making the illegal prescriptions and drugs.

"This isn't crack." Anthony told them. "Anyone can sell crack. All you need's a street corner and a hoodie. This is pharmaceutical grade oxycodone. It is caviar. It is champagne. And you sell this with fancy houses, at parties with rich kids that got money to burn." A knife was thrown into the power supply to shut the power down. "Check it out!"

A man with a gun walked up the steps to one side of the balcony.

They heard fighting.

The gun dropped to the ground.

Anthony picked it up. "Whoever you are, you really think you're gonna get out of here in one piece?"

Clary/Katana and Oliver/Arrow were standing on the balcony above the warehouse.

"I was thinking the same thing." Oliver told him. He aimed his bow and arrow. "Anthony Venza..."

"You have failed this city." Clary told him.

Oliver shot an arrow into a table, making it shower with sparks.

Clary jumped down from the balcony to the floor. Man 1 ran toward her, trying to punch her with both hands. Clary caught both, elbowing Man 2 in the face, turning to kick Man 3 behind her, making them all fall.

Oliver used his bow to hit Man 4 in the stomach, making him double over in pain, turning to kick Man 5 behind him, pushing Man 4 off of the balcony onto the table.

Man 1 tried to kick Clary. Clary caught his leg, kicking it hard enough to make him flip through the air, watching him fall.

Anthony ran toward the door.

Clary held her katana in front of him to stop him.

"Please, don't hurt me." Anthony told her.

"Aw." Clary told him. "How about just a little?"

...

**Outside**

Oliver and Clary were outside, hiding, watching the cops take the men and the drugs away from the warehouse.

"Millions of dollars' worth of illegal drugs confiscated, a massive blow to Frank Bertinelli's criminal proceeds, and nobody had to die." Clary told him. "This is all I've ever wanted from you."

"And now you want it from Helena." Oliver told her. "You think that she will go for it."  
Clary looked at him. "There's only one way to find out."

...

**Bertinelli House - Living Room**

Frank was sitting down, watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "Anthony Venza was arrested last night. The police confiscated a warehouse full of illegal prescription drugs with a street value estimated in the millions."_

Helena walked in.

_Man: (on TV) "Several unconfirmed witnesses reported seeing the Starling City vigilantes leaving the scene."_

Frank finished his drink, throwing down the glass angrily, making it shatter.

Helena walked closer, turning the TV off. "Bad year? The Scotch, I mean."

Frank kissed her hand. "Yeah, sorry. Another business setback."

"Well, the vigilantes seem to have nothing better to do than to stop the bad guys and try to save people." Helena told him.

Frank's cellphone rang. He picked it up, answering. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I heard about Venza. Yeah, I know where that leaves us."

Helena smirked smugly, walking away, leaving.

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was getting ready to leave, speaking with Walter. "I'm sorry to rush out. I have this impromptu board of directors meeting with the Starling City modern art museum." Walter was looking at the paper with the symbol, closing it. "I don't know much about art, but I do know how to pay for it."

Moira walked toward him.

"No worries." Walter told her. "Whip them into shape."

"Yes, sir." Moira told him. "I'll see you when I get back."

Moira walked out, leaving. 

Walter watched her go.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was at the hideout, after having changed into regular clothes, grabbing her jacket, walking toward the exit.

Oliver walked toward Clary. "Hey, where you headed?"

"To see if I can find Helena and stop her from making a mistake." Clary answered.

"Well, I think you can have the rest of the night off, right?" Oliver asked. "I may have found out that Helena is under guard at her home with her father. And you've both said it yourselves. She doesn't want to harm him. She wants to take everything away from him."

"What are you up to?" Clary asked.

"Tommy asked me to come meet up with him and Laurel and this restaurant that is crazy expensive and the lines are always long." Oliver explained. "He would take care of it himself, except for his father, Malcolm Merlyn, froze all of his assets, so he can't do anything that he used to do."

Clary was surprised. "Oh."

"And I was hoping that you would come with me, so it wouldn't be awkward between the three of us." Oliver told her.

"Why would it be awkward?" Clary asked.

"Because they're starting to date." Oliver answered.

Clary chuckled out of surprise. "Your best friend and your ex-girlfriend, the sister of the girl that you cheated on her with. Got it."

"So, what do you say?" Oliver asked.

"I say that you're right." Clary told him. "I can't resist helping." Oliver chuckled. Clary nodded. "Let's go."

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Walter was searching for anything he could get his hands on to snoop, going through drawers and boxes, checking for hidden doors. He saw a picture of him and Moira, picking it up to look at it. He sighed, looking up at the grandfather clock, putting the picture back, walking toward the clock, opening the case, pulling out a box from inside, opening it to reveal a journal, taking it out, closing the box, putting it back, opening the journal to see the symbol on the front cover on the inside. He saw that the pages were seemingly empty.

...

**Table Salt**

**(Song:) Blind (Salva Remix) - Rainbow Arabia**

There was loud music playing in the restaurant to keep everyone in line waiting for their table quiet and composed and to keep them easy while they waited impatiently for their tables.

Tommy and Laurel were in line.

Tommy checked his watch. "Well, it's only been thirty minutes. That's not too bad for an opening."

"If they don't seat us soon, I'm going to write a horrible review online." Laurel told him.

Tommy rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Let me see what I can do." He walked toward the hostess. "Hey. I'm loving the Cavalli. Uh, look, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Is there any way that we can go to the head of the class?"

"Is there?" The hostess asked.

Tommy reached for his credit card when he remembered his accounts were frozen, sighing in frustration. "Let us know when our table's ready, okay?" The hostess nodded. Tommy walked toward Laurel. "Maybe you can eat some of those fancy peanuts from behind the bar."

Oliver and Clary walked in.

"Hey." Clary told them.

"Hi." Oliver told them. "It's the two of you."

"And the two of you." Laurel told them. "I didn't expect to see you here, Clary."

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute." Clary told them.

"You look so pretty." Laurel told her.

"Thank you." Clary told her. "Likewise."

Laurel smiled.

Tommy chuckled.

The hostess walked toward them. "Mr. Queen, your table is ready."

"When is our table gonna be ready?" Laurel.

"When it is." The hostess answered.

Clary looked at Tommy and Laurel. "Why don't you join us?"

"We'd love to." Laurel told them.

"That'll be great." Tommy told them. "That sounds great."

The hostess led them away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Later**

**(Song:) I Love It - Icona Pop**

Oliver, Clary, Laurel and Tommy were sitting at the table.

Oliver looked at Tommy. "I had forgotten that you filled your parents' pool with beer. How many cases did that take?"

"Roughly a thousand or so." Tommy answered.

Laurel chuckled.

Clary smiled a small smile.

"You know, your father was so pissed, I thought he was actually going to drown you in it." Oliver told him.

"Yeah, well, death by beer?" Tommy asked. "There's worse ways to go." He looked at Clary. "Right, Clary?"

Tommy took a drink.

Clary sighed. "Well, there are no good ways to die. You three have a lot of history."

Laurel chuckled. "Sometimes a little too much. So, how's the night club coming along?"

"Slower than I expected it to." Oliver answered. "I've, uh, I've been busy."

"Well, then you must be happy to have the extra help, then." Laurel told him, looking from Oliver to Clary. "I think it's great that you're deciding to help Oliver with the night club."

"Well, I don't have much to do, and I kind of need the money." Clary told them. "I mean, the Queens have been so gracious to take me in, but I need to go my own way eventually."

Laurel nodded understandingly. "And what about the help from Tommy?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel, I'm sure that Oliver and Clary don't want to talk about work right now." Tommy told her.

"You didn't ask him?" Laurel asked.

"Ask me what?" Oliver asked.

"Tommy wanted--Tommy said that he was gonna talk to you about working for you at your night club." Laurel told him.

"Tommy, you working for me, that could be fun." Oliver told him.

"I don't feel so good." Tommy told them. "I'm gonna step outside."

Tommy stood, walking away.

"I should probably go check on him." Laurel told them, standing, walking away.

Clary looked at Oliver. "Well, that went swimmingly."

...

**Elsewhere**

Tommy and Laurel walked toward the front of the restaurant.

"Tommy, why are you so upset?" Laurel asked.

"Why did you have to say something to them about the job?" Tommy replied.

"You were supposed to talk to them." Laurel told him.

"Well, I hadn't." Tommy told her.

"Okay, I didn't realize." Laurel told him. "I was only trying to help."

Tommy turned to face her. "No, you were trying to get Oliver to help. It's typical Laurel. Always running to a white knight. I do not want to be a charity case, okay? To every day be reminded that I can't give you everything that you deserve? You know, losing a fortune I think is going to be easier than losing you, so why don't we just stop now?"

Tommy walked away, leaving.

Laurel watched him go, sad and upset and confused by why he was so upset.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) Free Like You Make Me - Cary Brothers**

Laurel opened the door to find Tommy waiting outside.

"I came to apologize.” Tommy told her. Laurel let him inside, closing the door. "I know you were just trying to help. I guess I wasn't ready to face reality. This is just so new, you and me, and I didn't want you to see... I'm scared." Laurel turned to face him. "I'm almost 30 years old, and I've never been given an ounce of responsibility in my life. You? You are driven and intelligent. You're a million times too good for me, even before I was broke. And now I have absolutely nothing to bring to whatever this is."

"I never cared about the money." Laurel told him. "And truth be told, billionaire was your least attractive quality. I am so sorry if I pushed you too hard on the job with Oliver. I just... I thought you working for him was a good idea because he's your friend. And it's okay to ask a friend for help. You won't lose your street cred."

"I'm happy to lose my street cred." Tommy told her. "I just don't want to lose you."

Laurel fixed his tie. "Well, I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I'm here for you if you need someone to lean on. That's what people do when they're together."

"Together like boyfriend-girlfriend?" Tommy asked.

Laurel closed her eyes. "Mm. Do not ruin this moment." They smiled. "It was going so well for you."

Laurel laughed, kissing Tommy deeply. Tommy deepened the kiss passionately.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was at the hideout, getting suited up.

Oliver was watching from nearby, getting suited up.

John and Justin walked closer.

"Didn't expect you to come back here tonight." John told them.

Clary sighed. "I think you're right."

"Okay." Justin told her. "About which part?"

"About all of it." Clary answered. "I should've listened to you."

"What made you change your mind?" Oliver asked.

Clary turned to give Oliver a look. "You know that it was you bringing me to the dinner with Tommy and Laurel, seeing them, seeing how light they were before things got so heavy. Just like you knew that I would see what you wanted me to see."

"Well, that's what you get for being so close to a manipulative billionaire." John told her. "He knows what to do to get you to see things his way."

Clary gave Justin and John a look. "Don't act like I believe that you two weren't apart of the plan."

Justin chuckled barely. He returned serious, walking closer. "Clary, you said you wanted to help her change. The thing is, she already did change. When her father killed her fiancé, she changed into something dark and twisted. You see that now, don't you?"

"It's not that I--It's not that I couldn't see it, Justin." Clary told him. "I didn't--I didn't want to. I--I just wanted to help her, because for the longest time, no one was there to help me."

"But you can't stop her from going over the edge." John told her. "She's--she's already past it."

"I get that you want to help her." Oliver told her. "I do. But not everyone wants to be helped. Not everyone can be saved. She doesn't want to. So let's go stop her."

Clary sighed, nodding.

...

**Warehouse**

Four men from the Chinese Triad, Zhishan included, were playing poker and smoking.

A phone rang.

Man 1 answered the phone in Chinese. "Hello?"

Another man's voice was on the other line, speaking in Chinese. "Get out of there!"

Helena/Huntress kicked in the door, walking in, raising her gun, shooting Man 1 and Man 2, making them fall dead. Man 3 stood, trying to punch Helena. Helena ducked, flipping him to the floor, standing, turning to face Zhishan.

Zhishan spoke in Chinese, an old Chinese proverb. "When you seek vengeance, dig two graves. One for your enemy, and one for yourself."

"I don't speak Chinese, so I'm just gonna assume you said goodbye." Helena told him, raising two guns, shooting Zhishan in the chest, killing him, making him fall. She turned to face Man 3, kneeling next to him. "Tell your mistresses Frank Bertinelli sends his regards."

Helena smirked, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk, thinking.

Felicity walked in. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Steele?" Walter looked up. "Did I mention, it's almost Christmas, and many of the suicides this time of year are due to sudden and unexpected joblessness?"

Walter slid Moira's journal across the desk toward her. "I want you to find out all you can about that notebook." Felicity walked closer. "Where it was made, how it was purchased, and what it could mean."

"Yes, sir." Felicity told him.

"Felicity, I asked Josiah Hudson, our head of security, to look into the same subject matter." Walter told her. "He died the next day under questionable circumstances. What I may be asking of you, this mystery, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I hate mysteries." Felicity told him. "They bug me. They need to be solved. And if you're worried about my safety, need I remind you that you hired my brother as a bodyguard? Ex-military, self-defense-class instructor, police consultant. No matter my brother's flaws, if I know one thing about him, it's that he's very capable of protecting someone."

Felicity walked out, leaving.

Walter sighed thoughtfully.

...

**Warehouse**

Clary/Katana an Oliver/Arrow stood together, coming across the scene in the warehouse where the leader of the Triad was dead on the ground, and some of his guys that were there.

Clary called John and Justin.

John and Justin were in the hideout.

"Hey." Justin told them. "What's the situation?"

"War." Clary answered.

Clary and Oliver looked at each other, sighing.

...

**Bertinelli House - Living Room**

Frank was sitting down, on the phone.

A man's voice was on the other line. "Boss, we just got word. Somebody hit Zhishan. He's dead."

Frank sighed worriedly. "All right. Then we know what's coming next. Tell everyone to strap up."

Frank hung up.

...

**Outside**

Guard 1 was keeping watch.

China popped up behind him, suited up, slitting his throat with two knives, letting him fall dead. She looked at Kira and Karma, who were also suited up, speaking in Chinese. "Leave no one alive."

Kira and Karma walked along toward the house.

Other Triad members were killing other guards outside.

Guard 2 stood at the door, speaking into his radio. "Ricco's not answering his walkie. Check it out."

Triad member 1 approached him from behind, stabbing him in the back with a knife, making him fall dead.

Everyone walked inside.

...

**Inside - Foyer**

Kira and Karma walked upstairs.

An arrow was shot toward them.

Kira and Karma ducked, making the arrow hit the shoulder of the Triad man behind them, making him fall downstairs. They turned to Oliver/Arrow.

Oliver/Arrow and Kira and Karma faced off, ready to fight.

...

**Living Room**

Frank heard the gunfire of the firefight through out the house. He opened a hidden door in the wall, revealing a safe, working the combination. 

...

**Foyer**

Oliver/Arrow swung his bow toward Karma to try and hit her. Karma ducked, spinning to kick him in the head. Kira used her staff to hit Oliver in the back. Oliver tried to shoot Karma with an arrow. Karma ducked to the side to make him miss, slashing into him with knuckle knives. 

...

**Living Room**

Frank opened the safe, pulling out a laptop, standing, turning to put it into a case, closing the case.

There was more gunfire.

...

**Foyer**

Kira used her staff to hit Oliver in the back of the head, trying to hit him again. Oliver used his bow to block the move, kicking her in the stomach, making her back away. Karma ran toward Oliver, tackling him down the stairs, making them both roll down the steps. 

...

**Hallway**

Frank walked out of the living room, trying to sneak out of the house.

China found him, pushing him against the wall. "Frank Bertinelli. This is for Zhishan."  
China raised the knife to stab him.

Clary/Katana threw a knife into her wrist to make her drop her knife. China turned to face her. Clary threw a knife into her leg, making her fall to her knees.

Frank turned to aim a gun at Clary.

"Run." Clary told him, sensing two men behind her, turning to throw a knife into Man 1's shoulder, making him back away into the wall, punching Man 2 in the face, pushing him to the floor.

Frank was confused as to why Clary was letting him go, walking away, leaving.

Clary knew that Helena was gonna go after him, following him, letting Oliver deal with the Triad inside.

...

**Foyer**

Oliver and Karma stood.

Frank's men tried to shoot them, making them both duck for cover.

Oliver turned to shoot Man 3 and Man 4 in the shoulders with arrows, turning to shoot Man 5 in the leg, making them all fall.

Karma punched Man 6 in the face with her knuckle knives, slashing the small, small blades into his cheek, making him fall.

Kira jumped over the railing to the floor in front of Man 7, landing in a crouch, standing, spinning to hit him in the head with her staff, turning to hit Man 8 in the stomach with it.

Oliver was confused as to why they weren't going for killing moves like the other Triads.

...

**Outside**

Frank was running across the lawn.

Helena/Huntress walked closer with a gun, shooting him in the shoulder, making him fall and drop his briefcase with the laptop. She walked closer, pulling off her mask.

Frank turned to see his daughter standing there. "Helena. What is this?"

"Payback for Michael." Helena answered. "I know you had him killed. Salvati told me."

"I did that to protect the family." Frank told her.

"I had to take everything away from you because you took everything away from me." Helena told him. "You finally know what it feels like. Your own blood is responsible for the death of your entire world."

Helena stood over Frank, aiming the gun at him.

Clary/Katana arrived behind her. She threw a knife at the gun in Helena's hand, making her drop it. Helena turned to face her, walking closer, scoffing, shaking her head, spinning to try to kick her. Clary ducked, using the smooth side of her katana to knock her legs out from under her, making her fall to the ground without injury from the katana. Helena stood, jumping her. Clary flipped both of them to the ground. They both stood. Helena tried to punch her. Clary ducked, punching her twice, grabbing her, kneeing her in the stomach, flipping her to the ground. They both stood.

Frank aimed the gun at Helena.

"No!" Clary told him. Frank shot Helena in the shoulder, making her fall to the ground. Clary punched Frank in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious. "Helena?" She walked toward her. "Helena."

Clary heard sirens in the distance, helping Helena stand, getting her away.

Police arrived to the scene.

Hilton, Lance and Jessica ran closer, looking at Frank and the laptop on the ground.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Helena was lying on the table in the hideout.

Clary was standing nearby, waiting for her to wake up.

Helena woke, gasping in pain.

"Helena, easy, easy." Clary told her. "You were lucky."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" Helena asked.

Clary sighed. "Helena--"

"He's a monster." Helena told her. "A criminal." She sat up. "Why would you save him?"

Clary walked closer. "I didn't save him. I saved you. You think that because you've killed, you understand what it's like to have blood on your hands. You don't understand. You don't understand the toll that it takes on you, especially when it's family."

"I'm not going to stop." Helena told her.

"The police have him in custody." Clary told her. "He's going to jail, and then on to prison."

"They don't have any evidence on him." Helena told her.

"They do now." Clary told her.

Helena realized what she meant. "The laptop."

"He's going away, Helena, for the rest of his life." Clary told her. "This is the difference between you and me. This... is justice."

Helena stood, walking toward the stairs. "Then I guess you were right. I'm more interested in revenge. Stay out of my way, Clary, or I'll make sure your secret doesn't stay secret."

Clary sighed, walking toward her. "What I did, everything that I've done, I've done because whether you believe it or not, you need help. You may not want it, but that's different from needing it."

Helena didn't answer, walking out, leaving.

...

**Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) I Was Wrong - Sleeperstar**

Clary was sitting at a table, obviously in normal clothes, eating without tasting or feeling anything.

Oliver walked toward her, sitting across from her. "Chili cheese fries with jalapeños and water from the girl that could give Lindsey Lohan a run for her money. Hmm. That's a cry for help if I've ever seen one."

Clary sighed. "I don't know what hurts worse. This or getting shot with a Curare-laced bullet."

"Been there, done that." Oliver told her. "Definitely the bullet." Clary barely managed a chuckle, looking down, sighing. "You know, Clary, I'm no expert at this, but... so things didn't work out exactly as you planned. You did save Frank Bertinelli's life. He'll be doing time for a while. Justice wins out."

Clary nodded. She sighed, shaking her head. "Helena doesn't see it that way."

"Well, here's the way I see it." Oliver told her. "We see her again, and we both take her out. And by 'take her out', I mean, 'take her down'. We don't have to kill her." Clary looked up curiously. Oliver nodded. "You were right. A few months ago, I would've killed that guy the other night. But I didn't. Because of you. You saved me. And you thought that you could save Helena. It's not your fault that you couldn't. It was just different for her. And too late."

Clary pressed her lips together, nodding. "The thing is, I could've ended up like her. If I was alone, and if you weren't around, if I was on my own... I could have been her."

Oliver shook his head. "No. You never could have." Clary looked up. "You're too good for that." Clary couldn't help a small smile, looking down. Oliver chuckled. "See?" Clary chuckled, looking up. "You have too much light in you to have that much darkness."

'You know just what to say, huh?" Clary asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No. Not normally. But when it's the truth, I do."

Clary thought for a moment, sliding the tray of food toward the middle of the table to share.

They smiled, chuckling, starting to eat together. 

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk.

Felicity walked in, turning the lights off.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked.

"It needs to be dark in here if we're gonna do this." Felicity told him, walking closer. "If I had had more time to think of that sentence, it wouldn't have sounded so dirty." She handed Moira's journal to Walter. "Look."

Walter flipped through the pages. "I don't see anything."

Felicity showed him infrared glasses. "I got these from applied sciences. They're able to pick up the subvisible variations in the UV spectrum." Walter put the glasses on. "Now look at the book again."

Walter looked through the book, seeing the list of names, frowning in confusion.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Oliver was looking out of the window.

Tommy walked in.

Oliver turned to face him. "Hi."

"Now, look, I'm sorry about tonight." Tommy told him.

"It just--I let it get too far." Oliver told him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I was stupid." Tommy told him. "I told you that my dad cut me off."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Right. Which is why you asked for help on getting a table."

"Right." Tommy agreed. "But asking help for a table and asking for a job are two very different things."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Oliver asked.

"Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling." Tommy answered.

"Tommy, my trust fund is your trust fund." Oliver told him.

Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "No. That is the easy answer. And believe me, I have loved easy answers. What I need is a job." Oliver nodded in understanding. "I'm trying to change. Not sure into what yet, but... I don't want to be what I was anymore."

"I get it." Oliver told him. "And it just so happens that I have a general manager position that is available. You're probably the guy for the job."

"Will I be getting dental?" Tommy asked. "This smile wasn't cheap."

"I'll look into that." Oliver told him.

"Thank you." Tommy told him. "I..." They smiled, hugging. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Oliver told him. They pulled away. "You okay?"

"I will be." Tommy answered. "So, about dinner... I asked you to come to get us a table. Wasn't exactly expecting you to bring Clary."

"Well, at least she made things a little less awkward." Oliver told him.

Tommy chuckled in agreement, nodding. "That's for sure. But as far as dates go, she's a high number up."

Oliver chuckled. "Tommy, you are as bad as my sisters."

They laughed, walking away to get drinks.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout, working out in another set of workout clothes, hitting a dummy repeatedly over and over and over.

Justin and John were watching.

"You doing okay?" John asked. "I mean, you're not taking all of this as hard as I thought you would, and that's saying something."

Clary paused, taking a breath. "I am taking it better knowing that I'm not being blamed for my choices and decisions."

"Clary, how could we blame you for wanting to save someone from themselves?" Justin asked. "You have a good heart. Not saying that Helena does, but..."

"Yeah, I know what you all think of her." Clary told them. She turned to face them. "And we did fight. I did stop her from killing her father. But I regret letting her go. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing her again."

...

**On the Road**

Helena/Huntress was driving on the road on her motorcycle, leaving Starling City in the night.


	15. Year’s End

**Day One**

**Night - Motel Room**

There were articles about Adam Hunt all over the bed.

Adam himself was standing at the dresser, getting dressed in a suit, on the phone. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Look, all I'm doing is looking to get something going again. Yeah, I know. I know, but this time-" He heard a creaking, turning around. "I have to call you back." He hung up, lowering his phone. "What? Did you come back for another pound of flesh? You're gonna be disappointed, pal. Thanks to you and your friend, I'm-"

A man suited up in the Dark Archer's uniform shot Adam in the chest with a bow and three arrows, killing him, making him fall onto the bed behind him. He turned around, walking away.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were training in the hideout, with the metal half-staffs again. Oliver was shirtless. Clary was in workout clothes. Oliver swung one toward her. Clary used one to block the move. Oliver swung the other toward her. Clary used the other to block the move.

"Nice." Oliver told her. "Picking up the pace."

Clary spun to kick him.

Oliver ducked, standing, trying to hit Clary with both of his in a blur of motion.

Clary used both of hers to block the moves just as fast. "I could say the same thing about you. You crossed three names off your father's list this week alone, solo."

Clary used both of the staffs to catch one of his.

Oliver swung the other at both of hers to make her let go of his other. "Yeah, well, some of these guys are just giving it up now." Clary swung one of hers down low toward him. Oliver swung down low to block the move. "All I gotta do is pay them a visit."

"It seems the guy in the hood's reputation is beginning to precede him." Clary told him. Oliver swung both of his up over their heads, trying to come down on her. Clary raised both of hers in an X shape to block both of his. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, smirking. "Next time, we try with knives."

"Oh, where you're an expert and are better than me?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "How stupid could I be?"

"Not being stupid if you're doing it to try to be better." Clary told him. "You know, you can't always have your bow."

"I'll only learn swordsmanship if you learn how to shoot a bow and arrow." Oliver told her.

"Game on." Clary told him.

Justin and John walked closer.

"You two are making me exhausted." John told them. Clary and Oliver looked at them. "I'm gonna take my nephew over to the mall so he can let Santa know what he wants for Christmas."

"Or, if you're Jewish like my family, Hanukkah." Justin told them.

Oliver sighed. "Oh. Christmas. I didn't even realize."

Clary shook her head. "Me, neither."

"That was because you've been logging in so many vigilante hours ever since that thing with Helena." John told them.

"There were no holidays on the island." Clary told them. "Every day was... 'How do I stay alive?' To do that, you had to forget things, like Christmas."

Oliver sighed. "My dad threw a party every year, and he would put a Christmas tree in every room. The whole mansion smelled like... it smelled like Christmas."

"Maybe you can give it a rest and just enjoy the holidays with the family." Justin told them. "Besides, I hear St. Nick has a list of his own. I wager you're both in the 'nice' column. Go home, guys."

Justin walked away, leaving.

John chuckled, walking away.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Clary was sleeping on a rock after having being taken care of by Oliver when she had had so many wounds.

Oliver was sitting nearby, leaning against a rock, looking at her, about to fall asleep.

The rocks covering the entrance started to fall, waking them and making them look toward the entrance.

Yao Fei walked in. He looked at Clary. "You, uh, hurt?"

"Where the hell you been?" Oliver asked. Yao Fei put down a jug of water. "We ran out of food and water days ago." Yao Fei walked out of the cave. "Hey, hey, where you going?"

Clary picked up the jug of water, opening it.

Yao Fei walked back in with Edward Fyers, pushing him to the floor.  
Clary looked at Edward in shocked anger. "You."

Oliver punched Edward in the face, making him fall, trying to go after him.

Yao Fei pulled Oliver away. "Stop. Stop."

"He's the one who tied me up and had me tortured." Clary told him. "All 'cause he was looking for you. He would've killed me if you didn't show up."

Yao Fei held a knife toward Clary. "Then you kill him. Or he can take you both home."

"What?" Oliver asked.

Yao Fei knelt next to Edward, pointing at him with the knife. "He has a plane." He looked at Clary and Oliver. "A way for you off this island."

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver walked in.

Thea and Skylar walked toward him.

"Hey." Oliver told them. "You look very pretty. What's the occasion?"

"Mom and Walter are having a dinner party with some big muckety-mucks." Skylar answered. She nodded sarcastically. "Best night of my life."

They chuckled.

Oliver looked around. "Why aren't there any decorations up in the house?"

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"No wreaths, no trees." Oliver answered.

"Everyone has just been really busy lately." Thea told him. "I'm sure they haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Does Mom at least have some of those boxes of candy canes?" Oliver asked. "Remember we used to race to see who'd finish first?"

Skylar smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I always won."

Oliver shook his head. "No. You cheated."

"Well, she went sugar-free last year, so I doubt you'll be seeing any of those around." Skylar told him.

Skylar and Thea walked away.

Oliver frowned in confusion from their behavior to the question about Christmas, walking along.

...

**Dining Room**

Walter and Moira were having dinner with a lot of business associates.

Man 1 was a commissioner named Brian Nudocedro. "The thing that people forget is that Robin Hood was a criminal. And stealing from the rich to give to the poor is really the job of the democrats."

Oliver, Skylar and Thea each took a seat.

Malcolm was among the table, chucking. "All joking aside, commissioner, crime is down for the first time in five years."

"That's because of the changes my department has implemented." Brian told them.

"Or perhaps it's because the vigilantes's activities have had a chilling effect on the city's criminals." Moira told them.

Malcolm nodded. "What are your thoughts, Oliver?"

"I think the vigilantes need better code names than 'the hood' and 'the girl in black'." Oliver answered.

Skylar and Thea laughed.

"I agree." Thea told them. "How about, for the girl, Sword? She uses swords or whatever there called to fight."

Skylar shook her head. "Lame."

Walter's phone rang. He took it out, sighing. "Forgive me. It's the office. Excuse me."

...

**Foyer**

Walter walked in, answering his phone. "I'm in the middle of a dinner party, Miss Smoak, so I hope this is of some importance."

"I guess that depends on how you define important." Felicity told him. She was sitting at her desk in the IT department. "See, most people would consider finding a list of names written in subsonic ultraviolet invisible ink important."

"But then I already know that, now, don't I?" Walter asked.

"Did you know seven of the names on the list are guys the vigilantes had in their crosshairs?" Felicity asked. "That is, if bows and katanas had crosshairs. Which they don't."

"Well, it is a rather long list, Felicity, so I would expect there to be some overlap." Walter told her.

"Like Doug Miller." Felicity told him.

"Head of applied sciences at Queen Consolidated." Walter told her. "What of him?"

"Mr. Miller may end up getting an arrow or a knife in his stocking, because he's on the list." Felicity told him. A waiter led an officer into the foyer. Walter frowned in confusion. "So, important or not?"

Walter sighed.

...

**Dining Room**

Oliver, Thea, Skylar, Moira and Malcolm were still participating in the dinner party.

The police officer walked in, whispering to commissioner Brian.

"I'm sorry." Brian told them. "Something's come up."

Brian stood.

"Is everything okay?" Skylar asked.

Brian sighed. "The hood has struck again. He just put an arrow in Adam Hunt."

Oliver frowned in confusion.

Brian and the officer walked out, leaving.

Moira and Malcolm exchanged a look.

Oliver's phone rang. He pulled it out. "Oops. I really do need to take this call. It's my contractor."

Moira nodded. "Of course."

"Excuse me." Oliver told them.

"Sure." Thea told him.

Oliver stood, walking out, leaving.

...

**Motel Room**

The place was a crime scene.

Police were taking photos of Adam Hunt's body.

Justin and Jessica were talking.

"Thanks for coming, consultant." Jessica told him.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Well, the daughter came over, used her key, found Dad." Jessica told him. "Hat trick to the chest."

Justin frowned in confusion, knowing that Oliver didn't do this. "The hood guy?"

"That's what we thought at first." Jessica told him. "But these black arrows aren't consistent with his MO. And neither is the fact that the hood took Hunt for $40 million a few months ago. It doesn't make sense to kill him now. Something doesn't add up. We're dealing with a copycat."

Justin looked at the body.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, John, and Justin were in the hideout, talking about the copycat.

"Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow?" John asked. "I mean, other than Oliver?"

"A setup, maybe." Justin answered.

"You mean someone looking to cover up killing Hunt by making it look like the work of the hood?" Oliver asked.

Justin nodded. "Whoever he was, he's good. The grouping on Hunt's chest was tight. It's a compound bow, most likely. The guy is a... the guy's a legitimate archer."

"So someone who would be particular about his choice of arrows." John told them.

"We get an arrow, we get a bead on where he purchased them." Clary told them.

"So what are you gonna do?" John asked.

Clary turned to Justin. "I think we could use your police consultant status on this one, right?"

Justin nodded, walking out, leaving.

...

**Police Precinct**

Jessica was sitting at her desk, working.

Justin walked in. "Detective Lance."

Jessica looked up. "You know, there are two Detective Lances in this precinct. Just call me Jessica."

"All right." Justin told her. "You said that you don't think we're dealing with the vigilantes. That we might be dealing with a copycat, another archer. I think you're right. I need one of the arrows from his murder."

"We're pretty good at pulling leads off evidence, thanks." Jessica told him.

Justin shook his head. "No disrespect, but I know someone who's better. If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem."

Jessica sighed, knowing that he was right, nodding.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Walter was sitting at his desk.

Doug Miller walked in.

Walter stood. "Doug. Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Doug told him.

They shook hands.

Walter sat down. "How is the construction coming along on the applied sciences center?"

"Over budget and behind schedule." Doug answered. "Exactly as expected. Is that what you wanted to see me about?"

"No." Walter answered, gesturing for him to take a seat. Doug sat across from him. "Adam Hunt. He was murdered last night by the hood."

"I read about that." Doug told him.

"I've been concerned by the idea that the vigilantes might target an employee or officer of this company," Walter told him. "Security red-flagged you."

"Me?" Doug asked. "Why would the vigilantes go after me?"

"Well, that's a point I was hoping you could shed some light on." Walter told him.

"You got me." Doug told him. "From what I've read, these guys only go after white-collar criminals."

"Well, let's just hope they don't decide to branch out." Walter told him.  
Doug nodded nervously.

Walter looked at him critically.

...

**Diner**

**(Song:) Christmastime - Kari Kimmel**

Oliver, Skylar and Thea were eating lunch.

"I think there should be a national holiday for the guy that invented French fries." Skylar told them. "Or at least a statue or something."

"There is no Christmas party, is there?" Oliver asked. Thea and Skylar didn't answer. "Guys, Dad threw one of these every year. Do people think I just wasn't gonna notice?"

A boy walked closer. "Hi, Thea."

Thea smiled. "Hi, Shane. This is my brother, Oliver, and my sister, Skylar."

"Nice to meet you." Shane told them. He looked at Skylar. "Thea would not stop talking about the stunt you pulled on at Max Fuller's club." Skylar tilted her head at Thea. Thea smiled sheepishly. Shane looked at Oliver. "And I bet the food on the island is better than this stuff they're serving here, huh?"

"You'd lose that bet." Oliver told him.

Shane looked at Thea. "We're heading down to the bay to hang out if you want to come."

"Thanks, but I'm spending the afternoon with my brother and sister." Thea told him.

"Another time." Shane told her. "See ya."

Shane walked away, leaving.

Skylar looked at Thea. "So you would not shut up about the time I wailed on Max Fuller. Why does that not surprise me? How do you know that Shane guy?"

"We rob banks and smoke crack together." Thea told them sarcastically.

"That's funny, yeah." Oliver told her sarcastically. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna be a fan."

"You don't even know him." Thea told him. "Let's change the subject."

"Fine." Oliver told them. "You were gonna tell me why we're not having the annual Christmas party."

Skylar sighed. "When you and Dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating, so we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year. And it's really fine, so..."

Oliver shook his head. "No. No, it's really not."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Moira, Thea, Skylar and Walter were sitting on the couch.

Clary was standing behind them.

Oliver was standing in front of them. "We're celebrating Christmas. I went five years without it, Clary went six years without it, and then Thea and Skylar tell me that you guys didn't have it either, and I'm the reason. So maybe now I can be the reason we have Christmas again. I thought I would throw the Queen Christmas party."

Thea chuckled. "You?"

"I know that I haven't been the friend, or the son, or the stepson, or the brother that all of you deserve." Oliver told them. "Especially lately. But this feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time. What do you say?"

"I say yes." Moira answered.

Skylar smiled. "Yes."

Oliver nodded. "Okay. I will take care of everything. You don't have to do anything. Just show up, look fantastic, and bring some Christmas cheer, okay?"

Thea nodded. "Okay."

Oliver pointed at Clary, waiting for her response, giving her a look that said, You are going to be there.

"Why are you looking at me?" Clary asked. Oliver tilted his head. Clary sighed. "Fine."

"You're a good man, Oliver." Walter told him.

Clary looked down thoughtfully.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Yao Fei was leading Oliver, Clary and Edward through the woods.

Edward was tied up. "You're a good man, Oliver. For coming to Clary's rescue when you didn't know her. For when my friend tortured you and you wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met."

"Shut up." Oliver told him.

"What do you know about him?" Edward asked. "Nothing, I suspect. Do you even know what this island really is? It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals deemed so dangerous, they couldn't be safely incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down, my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two. Your friend was one of them."

Clary grabbed him, making him stop. "Who was the other?"

"You met him." Edward told her. "He presided over your interrogation."

"He tortured me." Clary told him. "He-"

Clary didn't finish, looking away.

"What would you do in my position?" Edward asked. "What would you do to capture the man who slaughtered dozens of people?"

"I didn't know anything." Clary told him.

"I couldn't be sure of that, now could I?" Edward asked.

Oliver glared at him, pushing him along.

...

**Now**

**Night - Street**

Malcolm and Moira were talking, standing outside their cars.

"Douglas Miller came to see me today, quite concerned." Malcolm told her. "He said your husband interrogated him, and his questions suggested a knowledge he shouldn't have of the list."

Moira was worried. "Let me talk to him."

"I think we're past the point of conversation, Moira." Malcolm told her. "A month ago, you came to me, and you told me to stay away from your household, and I did. But your family isn't staying away from me. Which means something must be done about it. Don't you agree?"

Moira nodded. "Yes, I do. And I'll handle it."

"I guess what I'm wondering is, whether it's time for our associate to handle it." Malcolm told her.

Moira sighed worriedly.

...

**Alley**

A man named Nelson Ravich walked down the alley, on the phone. "Hell, yeah, I returned the money. $70 million isn't worth getting an arrow through the chest. And you can tell him, if he's got a problem with that, he can-"

The Dark Archer was in the alley behind Nelson, shooting two arrows into his back, killing him, watching the body fall to the ground. He walked away.

...

**Later**

The place was a crime scene.

Jessica and Justin stood over the body.

"Justin, this is Nelson Ravich." Jessica told him. "The hood hit him earlier this week. Ravich wired back the money he embezzled less than five minutes later. Commissioner Nudocerdo is telling the press the hood did this. Hunt's murder is a page 10 story, at best. But Ravich makes this a serial murder case. He doesn't want to let the public get wind of the idea that there are three of these nut jobs running around."

"He wants you to ignore a serial killer?" Justin asked.

"He wants the police to catch one of the archers." Jessica told him. "He doesn't care which one. But I ignored a direct order and he wants me off the case, effective immediately. So, I'm delivering you what you asked for." She took out an evidence bag with an arrow from the Dark Archer. "Hope you have better luck with it than we did, Mr. Smoak."

Justin took the evidence bag, looking over the arrow. "Me, too, Detective Lance." He sighed, lowering the arrow. "Me, too."

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Justin was in the hideout, examining the arrow from underneath the magnifying glass.

John walked closer. "So your friend Jessica gave you a Christmas present after all."

Justin nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"So, Jessica gave in after the other archer dropped another body." John told him.

Justin nodded. "Nelson Ravich."

"Which is another name Clary and Oliver crossed off his father's list." John told him. "So, is this guy trying to frame Oliver or to call both of them out?"

Justin shrugged. "Either way, we need to find him."

...

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Justin walked toward Felicity's desk.

Felicity was engrossed in something on her tablet.

Justin tilted his head, knowing that she wasn't going to notice him until he got her attention. "Hey."

Felicity jumped, looking at Justin. "Don't you knock?"

"Felicity, this is the IT Department." Justin told her. "It's not the ladies room."

Felicity sighed, turning off her iPad. "Right. What can I do for you, little brother?" Justin took out the arrow. "What is that?"

"This is a murder weapon in the newest archer case." Justin answered.

"I thought that was the hood." Felicity told him in confusion.

"That's what Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo wants the public to think." Justin told her. "Truth is, there's a copycat out there, and he's using these arrows to get the job done. Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone. Shaft is some type of specialized Polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This... this is a custom job, and I have no idea where he gets them. I was hoping you could find out where this came from." Felicity reached for the arrow. "Careful."

Felicity nodded. "Yeah." She took the arrow. Justin sat across from her. Felicity examined the arrow. "The shaft's composite is patented." She typed away at her computer. "And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin for the archer."

Justin took the arrow back. "Really?" He put the arrow away. "Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"

Felicity typed away. "According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. 200 units." She wrote down an address. "Sent to this address."

Justin took the paper. "Felicity... thank you."

"What are big sisters for?" Felicity asked.

Justin smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

"You're not gonna get involved with this other archer, are you?" Felicity asked.

"No." Justin answered. "And stop worrying."

"You should know by now that I am never gonna stop worrying about you." Felicity told him.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Justin replied.

"You will stay alive longer if you quit the jobs you do every day." Felicity told him. "If I could make you stop, I would."

"Luckily for me, you can't." Justin told her. "Happy Hanukkah, sis."

Justin kissed her on the head, walking out, leaving.

Felicity watched him go, scoffing softly, shaking her head.

...

**Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was having a drink in her loft, watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "The significant resources of the Starling City Police Department is clear that these vigilantes's cycle of violence has escalated."_

Commissioner Brian appeared on the screen. "I'm asking our citizens to keep a close eye out and report anything suspicious. A tip line has been set up, and a reward will be offered to anyone who aids the authorities in the capture of these madmen."

Danny, Jessica's boyfriend, walked in. "It isn't them, is it?"

Jessica glanced toward him, looking at the TV.

_Brian: (on TV) "We are all frustrated with the crime plaguing our city."_

"The man in the hood didn't kill those people." Danny told her.

"No." Jessica answered. "That's just what the commissioner wants everyone to think."

_Brian: (on TV) "The apprehension of these vigilantes that have been terrorizing our city."_

Jessica turned the TV off, turning to Danny. "I don't want to think about this anymore, Danny. I just want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend." Danny smiled, taking the drink from Jessica, putting it down. They started to kiss, pulling away. "But then I would have to remind you that we're supposed to go after to Laurel's to be there with my sister and father."  
Danny nodded in agreement. "Right, right. I remember. We can keep them waiting, right?"

Jessica smiled. They continued to kiss.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel opened the door for Tommy.

Lance was in the apartment with her.

Tommy walked in, offering his hand to Lance. "Merry Christmas, sir. How are you?"

Lance shook his hand. "Proficient with firearms."

Laurel tilted her head. "Dad."

Lance nodded. "Yeah."

Lance walked away, leaving.

Laurel turned to Tommy. "I told you I wanted to spend the holidays with my dad and with Jessica, when she gets here with Danny."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Right. Because of Sara. Because the holidays are a tough time. But when you are with someone, as I want to be with you, then there aren't tough times. There's just times."

Jessica and Danny walked in the still-open door.

"I think he should stay." Jessica told her.

"Oh, of course you do." Laurel told her. "You've been pushing for us to be together for a while." Danny chuckled. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Laurel." Danny told her.

"The Queens are having a last-minute Christmas party, and we're all invited." Tommy told them.

Jessica nodded. "I was thinking about going."

Tommy took out a small Christmas present to show Laurel. "I, um, was looking through some old photographs and... I found this." Laurel took the box. "Merry Christmas."

Tommy kissed her on the cheek, walking out, leaving.

Lance walked in. "Bad enough you're friends with this guy, and now he's your... what?"

Laurel sighed. "I don't know what he is. But he's not wrong."

"I try to stay out of your personal life, Laurel, I really do, but these guys?" Lance asked. "Merlyn, Queen? I mean, they're selfish. They think they can treat people any way they damn please." He gestured to Danny. "Why can't you be like your sister and go with a guy that is a firefighter, that risks his damn life everyday to help people?"

"Thank you, sir." Danny told him.

Lance pointed at Danny. "I like you. You, I like."

Laurel opened the Christmas present from Tommy, looking at the picture, looking at Jessica. "It's you, me and Sara."

"What?" Jessica asked.

Laurel picked up the small, round picture frame, turning the picture to show them that it was of the three Lance sisters.

Jessica took the picture, looking at it with bittersweet happiness.

Lance was surprised that Tommy had been so thoughtful.

...

**Street**

Clary/Katana was suited up, walking down the street toward the address that Felicity had given Justin.

**10245 Wharf**

...

**Warehouse**

Clary walked inside the seemingly empty warehouse, seeing an arrow in a table. She heard the door slam behind her, turning around, ready to draw a sword from the sheath on her back, only to see that no one was behind her. She heard zapping somewhere in the room, lowering her arm, turning to see a device on the nearby table.

It was in the process of being filled with green and purple liquid, with fire zapping and sparking in the wires.

It was a bomb, and it would go off after the liquid reached the zapping, sparking flames.

Clary ran toward the door, cutting a hole into the door with her katanas.

The bomb exploded toward Clary, throwing her through the air.

...

**Outside**

Clary landed some distance away outside, landing on her side. She groaned in pain, turning back to the flames.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

**(Song:) Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - Schuyler Fisk**

The Christmas party was going on at the mansion.

Clary walked in, dressed up, taking off her black trench coat. She walked toward Oliver. "I see the halls are decked. Good job."

"You look great." Oliver told her. Clary managed a small smile. "You okay?"

"I'll manage." Clary told him. "Is everyone having a good time?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "My family needs this party, Clary. Which means that I need it."

Clary nodded understandingly.

Oliver looked past her.

Clary turned to see Shane walking in.

Shane was holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey, dude. Thea invited me. I hope that's cool. These are for your mom."

Clary looked at Oliver.

Oliver was not pleased in the least.

Clary whispered to him sarcastically. "Smooth." Oliver shook his head, not knowing what to say, walking out of the room. Clary looked at Shane. "Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it."

Clary's phone suddenly rang.

Clary went to a empty room to answer it after she saw the caller ID. "Hey did William like his Christmas gift?"

Clary smiled at the answer talking to the other person on the phone before hanging up.

...

**Living Room**

Clary walked into the room where Walter, Moira, Thea, Skylar, Oliver and other people were.

"Clarissa, there you are." Moira told her.

"Hi." Clary told them. "Merry Christmas."

They nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Let's get a holiday photo." Oliver told them, looking at a photographer.

"I already sent out our Christmas cards, Oliver." Moira told him.

"Mom, let's get a picture just for us." Oliver told her.

Moira nodded. "Of course."

Walter, Moira, Skylar, Thea and Oliver got their picture taken.

Shane walked closer. "Excuse me. Mrs. Queen? These are for you."

Moira took the flowers. "Well, thank you. I'll-I'll go put this in water."

Moira handed the flowers off to a waiter to have him put them in water.  
Shane and Thea walked off, leaving.

Oliver saw Laurel and Tommy walk in together, walking toward them.

Walter looked at Moira. "Is everything all right?"

"You and I should talk alone." Moira told him, walking away.

Clary looked at Skylar. "Everything okay between the two of them?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Oliver joined Laurel and Tommy. "So glad that both of you could make it."

"Merry Christmas, man." Tommy told him.

"Merry Christmas." Oliver told him. Oliver and Tommy hugged, pulling away. Oliver looked at Laurel. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi." Laurel told him.

Oliver and Laurel hugged, pulling away awkwardly.

"So, how long do you guys think it'll be till this isn't so weird?" Tommy asked. "You know, the three of us."

"It's not weird at all." Oliver told them.

They laughed.

...

**Hallway**

Moira walked in alone, putting the flowers from Shane onto a table, along with her glass of champagne.

Walter walked closer.

"You lied to me." Moira told him.

"An odd accusation coming from you." Walter told her.

Moira turned to face him. "When you came home, you said you were through investigating Robert's death."

"Robert was my oldest friend." Walter told her. "Do you take me for a man who wouldn't avenge his best friend's murder?" He scoffed, taking a seat on a chair. "I thought I could forget about it, go back to the way things were. But you told me too many lies, Moira. You embezzled money from the company. Salvaged the 'Queen's Gambit'. Why, Moira? What was it all for?"

Moira sighed. "For leverage."

"Against whom?" Walter asked. Moira didn't answer, so he repeated his question. "Against whom?"

"People you made very angry." Moira answered.

"Well, then let me help you fight them." Walter told her.

"I can't fight them." Moira told him. "I am them. I have tried so hard to convince myself that I'm not. And loving you... you were my salvation."  
Walter stood. "Moira... Moira, whatever you've done, and whoever these people are, the time for lies is over. You need to tell me exactly what's going on."

"Let's just get through the party." Moira told him. "And I promise I will tell you everything."

They kissed.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Another Hallway**

**(Song:) Youth Without Youth - Metric**

Skylar was walking along the hallway, hearing rock music coming from Thea's room. She walked toward the door, knocking. "Thea, it's Skylar."

...

**Thea's Room**

Thea was with Shane in her room, getting undressed. She heard the door open, turning to look behind her, pulling her dress on. "Skylar."

Shane pulled on his shirt. "I'm just gonna go."

"Thanks." Skylar told him.

Shane walked out, leaving.

Thea turned to face Skylar. "What are you doing?"

"Funny." Skylar told her sarcastically. "I was going to ask you the same thing, because there's a party going on downstairs that Ollie threw for both of us."

"I didn't want a party." Thea told her. "But Oliver didn't care because he came down with the holiday blues."

"I've been trying to get him to open up for months, and this is him finally doing that." Skylar told her.

"No, all this party is doing is bringing back memories I've been trying to forget." Thea told her.

"Thea, why would you want to forget?" Skylar asked.

"No matter how fancy the party is he throws, things will never be the way they used to be in our family." Thea told her. "Ever again."

"So you want to hook up with the first drug dealer you find?" Skylar asked. Thea looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. I've seen Shane around at school. Is he your supplier now?"

"Before you judge me on my romantic interests, take a look at yours." Thea told her. "You're crushing on the guy that's been teaching you how to fight and Clary's bodyguard. A guy that's little over two years older than you, and you're 17."

"How is that even remotely the same?" Skylar asked. "I told you that I wasn't going to do anything about it because I can't."

"Yet." Thea told her.

"Your words, not mine." Skylar told her. "I know my limits. Do you?"

Thea looked hurt and angry by the remark.

Skylar looked like she regretted it, though she knew it wouldn't do good to apologize now with how angry Thea was, walking out, leaving.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Hallway**

Skylar walked away down the hallway.

Oliver was hiding on the other side of the wall, having heard everything.

Clary walked toward him. "Oliver."

Oliver looked at her.

Clary gestured for him to follow her.

...

**Clary's Guest Room**

Justin and John were waiting.

Oliver and Clary walked in.

"The other archer's moved to the next level." John told them. "He's taken hostages. This just hit the news."

John turned on the TV.

A woman appeared on the screen, on the news, terrified. "Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by two vigilantes. But the police have been unable to bring them to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands." She read from a paper, crying. "I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of these vigilantes until they surrender themselves to my authority."

Justin turned off the TV. "Police are on the scene. I think you should let them handle this."

Clary shook her head. "Those people are there because of us. We have to end this."

"This guy, he's very dangerous." John told them.

"Diggle, there wasn't anything on the island that wasn't twice as dangerous as this pretender, and I survived there for five years." Oliver told him. "Clary survived for six."

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Yao Fei led Oliver, Clary and Edward through the woods, holding a radio toward Edward. "Call your people. Tell them to bring the plane."

"There's no need, Yao Fei." Edward told him. "My people will be here shortly. Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?"  
Billy, in black, in the black and orange mask, stepped out from behind a tree.

Clary instinctively took a step back.

Yao Fei looked at Clary and Oliver. "Go!"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Run!" Yao Fei told them, pulling up his hood, running toward Billy, trying to kick him.

Billy ducked, trying to backhand punch him. Yao Fei ducked.

Clary and Oliver started to run.

Soldiers tried to follow, stopping to try to shoot at them.

Yao Fei used his bow to hit Billy. Billy slashed a sword toward him. Yao Fei ducked, elbowing him in the stomach. Billy punched him in the face, making him fall. Yao Fei leg swept his legs out from underneath him, standing, using his bow to hit him in the face, wrapping his legs around his neck, flipping them to the ground.

Oliver and Clary were still running.

Yao Fei and Billy both stood. Yao tried to shoot him with an arrow. Billy used his sword to deflect the arrow, spinning around, trying to slash into him. Yao Fei raised the bow above his head to block the blow. Billy kicked him in the stomach, making him fall.

Oliver and Clary were still running.

Clary was still a little weak from her injuries, nearly falling.

Oliver caught her, having to lean themselves against a nearby tree, looking back toward the others.

Billy and the soldiers took Yao Fei away.

Clary and Oliver watched in shock.

...

**News**

The only thing the news could show was about the hostages that the Dark Archer had taken to call Clary and Oliver out. "Starling City holds its breath as the hostage crisis unfolds. Police have attempted to enter the abandoned structure in the Glades, but found rigged explosives preventing them from doing so. At the moment, there's been no sign of the vigilantes as their one hour deadline nears."

...

**Warehouse - Outside**

Lance and Jessica were among the cops outside the warehouse.  
An officer in a Hazmat suit scanned the building with a device, speaking to them through radio. "I count three thresholds, each wired by mercury switches to Semtex charges."

"Can you diffuse one for HRC to use as a breach unit?" Lance asked.

"Well, that's going to take a while, and then he's going to know which way we're coming in." Jessica told him.

"You got a better idea, Jessica?" Lance asked. "Now would be a lovely time."

Jessica sighed.

Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana were on the building next over, a higher building.

Oliver shot an arrow with a wire into the ceiling of the building, using his bow to slide down the wire toward the other side.

Clary used a katana to slide down the wire toward the other side.

They saw skylight.

...

**Warehouse**

Oliver jumped through the window, shattering it, landing in the floor inside.

Clary jumped down in the floor inside, landing in a crouch, looking up. She stood, walking toward the hostages, using the katana and a knife to cut two free from where they were tied up.

The Dark Archer walked closer.

A woman screamed.

"It's going to be okay." Clary told them.

"Thank you for coming." the Dark Archer told them. He looked at Clary. "After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention."

Oliver looked at Clary in confusion. "The warehouse?"

Clary didn't answer, looking at the Dark Archer. "What do you want with us?"

"To see who's better." The Dark Archer answered, going to draw an arrow from his quiver.

Oliver was faster, drawing his quiver, shooting the archer in the arm.

Clary cut another hostage free.

The Dark Archer tried to shoot Oliver. Oliver ducked, making the arrow shatter the glass window behind him, trying to shoot him. The Dark Archer ducked behind the wall before he could be hit.

Oliver looked at Clary. "Get them out of here!"

Clary finished cutting the last two hostages. "Follow me."

They stood.

...

**Hallway**

Clary led the hostages through the hallway to the roof access. "Get up to the roof."

...

**Main Room**

The Dark Archer was searching for Oliver, aiming his bow and arrow around. He saw broken glass on the floor and Oliver/Arrow's reflection in it showing him up in the ceiling rafters behind him, turning around, trying to shoot him. Oliver stepped aside on the beam to make him miss. The Dark Archer tried to shoot him again. Oliver jumped over to another beam, holding onto it to keep from falling. The Dark Archer shot him in the arm to make him let go and fall to the floor. Oliver stood, pulling the arrow out of his arm, picking up his bow, shooting the arrow toward him. The Dark Archer ducked behind the wall for cover.

...

**Roof**

Clary got the hostages to the roof.

Jessica and Lance saw from the newscasters in the sky.

Jessica spoke through her radio. "Five hostages on the roof. Five hostages."

Clary made sure everyone was outside.

The hostage woman from the news looked at Clary. "What about..."

"We'll handle it." Clary answered. "The cops will handle you."

"Thank you." The woman told her.

Clary nodded, running back inside.

...

**Inside**

Oliver was searching for the Dark Archer, aiming his bow and arrow. The Dark Archer stepped out of hiding from behind him, shooting two arrows into his back, making him groan a scream of pain. He kicked into Oliver's back to force the arrows deeper into his wounds and to force Oliver to fall through a wooden structure, making him fall to the floor. Oliver tried to stand.

The Dark Archer kicked him in the back, making him fall again. He dislocated Oliver's knee, kicking him repeatedly. "First Hunt, then Ravich, and now you. I know about the list. And the man who authored it wants you and the girl in black dead. They call you the hood. Let's see what you look like without it."

The Dark Archer tried to take Oliver's hood off.

Clary/Katana arrived behind the Dark Archer. She stabbed him in the shoulder with the katana, taking it out, letting him fall to the floor on his knees, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall unconscious. She ran to Oliver's side, pulling the arrows out of his back quickly, making him scream, helping him up.

Oliver looked at the Dark Archer. "What about him?"

"I'm gonna make sure you don't bleed to death, and then we can come after this guy later." Clary told him.

Oliver nodded weakly. "Okay."

...

**Outside - Alley**

Clary helped Oliver out into an alley that was nowhere near the police, helping him walk.

Oliver fell unconscious, falling to the ground, nearly pulling her with him.

Clary caught herself against the ground, kneeling next to him worriedly. "Oliver? Ollie. Oliver!"

...

**Starling General Hospital - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was lying in a hospital bed. He woke up, gasping in pain.

Justin, John and Clary were here.

Clary walked toward him, back in her Christmas party clothing. "Hey, relax. You're safe. You're in the hospital."

Oliver sighed. "What happened?"

"Clary got you out of there." Justin answered. "You've got a pneumothorax, three broken ribs, and a concussion, but the doctor said you're going to be fine."

"Some people are here to see you." John told him.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Clary stepped aside.

Walter, Thea, Skylar and Moira walked closer.

Moira sighed. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, God, you look terrible." Thea told him.

"Well, thank God you were wearing your helmets." Walter told them.  
"Clary told us how you two were on her bike, and a semi pulled right in front of you." John told him. "How you were driving and took the hit instead of Clary."

"What were you even doing out?" Moira asked.

"You bailed on the party." Skylar told them.

"It seemed like the right move." Oliver told them. "I mean, Clary was down because it brought back memories about her family." He looked at Skylar and Thea. "And I heard about what you two were arguing about back home." Skylar and Thea exchanged a busted look. Skylar glanced at Justin, looking away. "And like you said, Thea, it... wasn't the best timing."

Thea sighed. "Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch."

"Oh, the truth is, I don't think any of us were at our best." Moira told them.

Walter looked at Oliver. "The real truth is, you wanted to have a party to bring us closer together. Well... here we are."

Oliver chuckled, groaning in pain.

"We're going to let you get some rest." Moira told him, kissing Oliver on the forehead.

Moira and Walter walked out, leaving.

Skylar looked at Oliver. "So... we never got to the exchanging presents part."

Oliver chuckled. "I don't think I deserve a present."

"Look, I know that I've been hard on you, about different from the way you were." Thea told him. "But the truth is, Ollie, I'm not the same person I was five years ago, either."

"So maybe we can just accept each other." Skylar told them. "Not for who we were, but for the-for the people we are now."

Thea nodded, smiling a small smile. "Yeah."

Skylar took out three candy canes, smiling.

Oliver smiled. "No cheating."

"You're on." Thea told them.

"Come here." Oliver told them.

Thea, Skylar and Oliver hugged.

Clary watched them, smiling a small smile.

...

**Dark Archer's Lair**

The Dark Archer walked in toward where his custom-made arrows were set up on the table. He was holding his shoulder in pain from when Clary had stabbed him with her katana. He pulled his hood and mask off, revealing that it was Malcolm Merlyn.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Elevator Bank**

Walter was about to leave the office, walking toward the elevators on his phone. "Thank you, Felicity. It was good of you to call, but Oliver's fine. He's already on the mend. I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you. I'll call you straight back. Bye."

Walter hung up, walking into the elevator, joining another man.

The man injected Walter in the neck with a sedative, making him lose consciousness.

...

**Street**

Malcolm and Moira were talking by their cars.

"It's done." Malcolm told her.

"And he won't be harmed?" Moira asked.

"Nor will he ever discover your involvement." Malcolm told her. "You have my word."

"Forgive me if I don't find that comforting." Moira told him, turning away.

"You were warned, Moira." Malcolm told her. Moira stopped. "I told you to get Walter under control, and you couldn't. Steps had to be taken."

Moira turned to face him angrily. "That's what you said to justify Robert's murder. And you wonder why I don't trust you."

"Quite a bit of judgment coming from the woman who had her son and a woman you now call family kidnapped and tortured." Malcolm told her.

"To prove to you that Oliver and Clarissa didn't know anything." Moira told him. "And what does it matter now? What's done is done."

"No, Moira." Malcolm told her. "It's just beginning. In six months, the organization's vision of what this city should be will be complete."

"And you won't feel a thing then, will you?" Moira asked. "Thousands of innocent people will be dead, and you'll feel nothing."

"That's not true." Malcolm told her. "I'll feel a sense of accomplishment. And you'll have Walter back."

Malcolm got into his limo.

The limo drove away, leaving.

Moira was disgusted with herself and him.

...

**Starling General Hospital - Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Clary were still in his hospital room.

Clary was sitting in a chair.

Oliver used a cane to walk toward the windows. "You know, Clary, when I confront somebody on the list, I tell them that they failed the city. But tonight, it was me who failed."

"Oliver, five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying the holidays." Clary told him.

"Because of you." Oliver told her.

Clary stood, walking closer. "Because of us. Because we cared enough to go and save them. Not just me. You, Oliver. This guy, the other archer, he'll get his. And we'll give it to him."

"We might have a bigger problem." Oliver told her. "The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was my father. But what if it wasn't?"

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"I think there's someone else out there." Oliver told her. "Someone who's more of a danger than the archer. And we have to take him down."

Clary nodded. "And we will. No matter how long it takes."

Oliver and Clary looked out of the windows as it began to snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7186260


	16. Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7187325

**Day One**

**Night - Burning Building 1 - Outside**

A building was largely on fire.

Firefighters were doing the best they could to put the fire out.

...

**Inside**

Danny was one of the firefighters inside, putting pieces of the fire out with his water hose.

...

**Outside**

A firefighter looked at another. "Get that hose over to the north face or we're liable to lose the whole block." He spoke into comms. "Danny."

"Yes, Keith?" Danny asked.

Keith sighed. "Getting a little smokey out here, buddy."

...

**Inside**

Danny was still putting the fire out. "Just clearing the upper level." He saw a man in a firefighter suit nearby. "Hey, you, over here. I can use some help. I got a hotspot." The man was named Garfield Lynns. He walked closer, spraying Danny with turpentine. "Hey! What? What the hell?"

Lynns took out a lighter, striking it, tossing it onto Danny.

Danny started to burn alive, screaming in agony, flailing to no avail.

Lynns walked away, leaving.

Danny continued to burn to death, falling to the ground.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was shirtless, walking up to the salmon ladder.

...

**Flashback - 1.09 "Year's End"**

**Night - Warehouse**

Oliver/Arrow jumped through the window, shattering it, landing on the floor inside.

Clary/Katana jumped down to the floor inside, landing in a crouch, looking up.

Malcolm/The Dark Archer walked closer.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver put the bar onto the salmon ladder, swinging to get enough momentum to move the bar and himself up to the next level, then another after that.

...

**Flashback - 1.09 "Year's End"**

**Night - Warehouse**

Oliver/Arrow was searching for Malcolm/The Dark Archer, aiming his bow and arrow. Malcolm stepped out of hiding from behind him, shooting two arrows into his back, making him groan a scream of pain.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was still doing the salmon ladder. All he could remember was being beaten by Malcolm, not knowing that it had actually been Malcolm.

...

**Later**

Oliver was swinging across a set of bars that normally Clary did.

...

**Flashback - 1.09 "Year's End"**

**Night - Warehouse**

Malcolm/The Dark Archer kicked into Oliver/Arrow's back to force the arrows deeper into his wounds and to force Oliver to fall through a wooden structure, making him fall to the floor. Oliver tried to stand. Malcolm kicked him in the back, making him fall again.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was still working out more fiercely than ever by doing pull-ups on the bars that he and Clary used to swing on.

...

**Flashback - 1.09 "Year's End"**

**Night - Warehouse**

Malcolm/The Dark Archer tried to take Oliver/Arrow's hood off.

Clary/Katana arrived behind Malcolm. She stabbed him in the shoulder with the katana, taking it out, letting him fall to the floor on his knees, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall unconscious.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was standing on the floor, holding a tennis ball, bouncing it on the floor once. He tossed up a tennis ball, shooting an arrow toward it.

The arrow shot into the wall.

The tennis ball fell to the floor, bouncing slightly.

Clary walked toward him. "How you doing? Rehab going good?"

Oliver looked around the room. "Any news on Walter?"

"John's contact at the bureau struck out." Clary told him. "Same with Justin's guy at Interpol. They're both saying the same thing."

"Either my stepfather doesn't want to be found or someone doesn't want him to be found." Oliver told her.

"It's been six weeks, Oliver." Clary told him. "No contact from the kidnappers, no ransom demand, no proof of life. I hate to sound..."

"Clary..." Oliver trailed off, turning to her, nodding. "We both know he's more than likely dead."

Oliver started to pace.

"What do you want to do?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Oliver told her.

"Even my contacts in the Bratva can't dig up a lead." Clary told him. "But I wasn't talking about Walter." She picked up Robert's journal. "Back at fighting weight, looks like. And last I checked, there were more than a few names to cross off in this book."

Oliver turned to face Clary. "Those people aren't going anywhere. With Walter missing, my family needs me right now."

"If that's what you want." Clary told him. "I'll take the lead on this thing."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

Oliver walked past her.

Clary gazed off into nothing.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Yao Fei, Edward Fyers, Clary and Oliver were in the woods on the island.

Edward was tied up.

Yao Fei held a radio toward Edward. "Tell your people to bring the plane."

"My people will be here shortly." Edward told them. "Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?"

Billy, in black and the mask, walked out of the tree line toward them.

Yao Fei looked at Clary and Oliver. "Go!"

"What?" Clary asked.

"Run!" Yao Fei told them, pulling the hood over his head.

Oliver brought Clary away from the fight.

Yao Fei ran toward Billy. Billy tried to slash into him with a blade. Yao Fei raised his bow to block the move, trying to kick him. Billy ducked.

Clary and Oliver were running away through the woods.

Soldiers with shotguns and rifles were aiming in the direction of Clary and Oliver, firing.

Clary and Oliver had to hide behind trees for cover, looking back, seeing Billy and the soldiers take Yao Fei away. They looked horrified.

...

**Now**

**Day Two**

**Morning - CNRI Office**

Laurel and Jo were catching Jessica up to speed on what they were doing.

"And Judge Hinkle is ready to grant them another continuance." Jo told her. "So, I said, 'Hell, no.' This trial starts right now."

"That a girl." Laurel told her.

"Thanks." Jo told them.

Lance walked in, looking somberly sad.

Jessica saw him. "Dad. What brings you by?"

"I need to talk to you and to Jo." Lance answered.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Lance?" Jo asked.

"No." Lance answered.

Fire chief Raynes walked in, looking at them sadly.

"What's happening?" Laurel asked.

Jessica shook her head in denial. "No."

"It's Danny." Lance answered. "He was killed on duty last night."

"I'm so sorry." Raynes told them.

Jo was completely in denial. "No, no. No!"

Jessica and Jo both started to cry in despair, embracing.

Laurel looked at them sadly in shock.

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was sitting at her vanity dresser, looking at picture of her and Walter.

Oliver slowly walked in. "Mom?" Moira put the picture down, turning to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Moira told him.

"I stopped by the Big Belly Burger." Oliver told her. "I thought maybe you, me, Skylar and Thea, have some takeout, watch a DVD."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Moira told him. "I'm not very hungry."

Oliver nodded understandingly. "If you change your mind..."

Moira nodded.

Oliver walked out, leaving.

...

**Living Room**

Oliver, Thea and Skylar were sitting on the couch, eating the takeout and discussing the movie Oliver watched to watch.

"We've seen the movie before." Thea told them.

"Cut me some slack." Oliver told them. "I've been gone for a while, and apparently, I missed the cinematic genius that is Zac Galafinak... is?"

"I mean, with Mom, when you and Dad disappeared." Thea told him. "She spent more and more time at home. Eventually stopped going out altogether."

"What snapped her out of it that time?" Oliver asked.

"Walter." Skylar answered. "One morning, he showed up, and, you know, when he gets all British and stern-like." Oliver and Thea smiled. Skylar adapted her best British accent. "'Moira, get dressed. We're going out for lunch.'" She spoke normally. "And, I mean, it worked."

Thea nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

Skylar gazed off. "You know, I've been thinking. Maybe Walter wasn't abducted. Maybe he's having some mid-life crisis and he's with some stewardess in Bora Bora, and he's too ashamed to call home and say that he's okay. Just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean he's... he's gone, right?"

Oliver nodded. "Right. Sky, why don't you stop worrying for a change, and think about something else?"

"Like what?" Skylar asked.

"We could talk about the fact that Oliver overheard our fight in my room at the Christmas party." Thea told her.

Oliver smiled, chuckling.

Skylar groaned, closing her eyes. "Oh, no."

"Yes." Oliver told her. "I never got over the fact that I overheard you two talking about you crushing on your self-defense class instructor, AKA Clary's bodyguard, AKA, one of my new best friends."

"Oh, that's so not funny." Skylar told him.

"Sure it is." Thea told her.

"Can we please just start the movie?" Skylar asked.

"No, I think this movie would be more entertaining." Thea told her.

"What movie?" Skylar asked.

"The cute romantic comedy from the styling of Skylar Queen and Justin Smoak." Thea answered.

"Oh, come on." Skylar told her. "It's not that funny."

"It is when I get to tease you with it." Thea told her. Oliver chuckled. Skylar leaned back further into her seat like she was cowering away from the subject with the bowl of popcorn in front of her. Oliver smiled, shaking his head. "Come on, Sky. You're literally days away from turning eighteen. Stop stressing about it."

"It even matter if he thinks I'm just a little typical schoolgirl with a schoolgirl crush." Skylar told them.

Oliver gave her a skeptical look. "Skylar. You lost your father and brother and the first thing you turn to is a way to release your anger and worry by letting it out in bursts of violence and self-defense. You're no typical schoolgirl with a schoolgirl crush." He lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "And I happen to have it on good authority that he doesn't think that of you."

"Yeah?" Skylar asked sarcastically. "Probably because he thinks nothing of me."

"No, he does." Oliver told her. "I might have given him a brotherly warning about it, though."

"Which means you threatened him to stay away from me." Skylar told him. "Perfect."

Oliver and Thea laughed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Oliver told her.

"Yeah, well, he's the one who's teaching me to not get hurt again." Skylar told them. "You two always say that I'm the smartest out of us. The wisest."

"You are." Thea told her. "I mean, Ollie's always broken the rules in a very bad way. And now I'm unintentionally following his footsteps. You're the one that's always in control with a heart of gold."

"Yeah, well, that heart of gold just leads to too much heartbreak." Skylar told them. She looked at Oliver. "When you disappeared, when I thought you died, even though I kept telling people that you weren't dead, a little part of me kept telling me that you were. And I didn't want to feel anything. Sometimes I still don't. Like now. With Walter disappearing."

Oliver wrapped an arm around Skylar in a hug. "It's normal, Skylar. But don't stop caring, Sky. Don't stop feeling. Because that part of you that cares too much might save a lot of us."

Oliver, Skylar and Thea smiled small smiles.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was getting suited up in the hideout, watching the news.

_Woman: (on TV)"So, what strikes me is that these two vigilantes were actually making a difference. In the four months that the hood and the girl in the black were active together, assaults were down, muggings down. The murder rate dropped by 16%. So, in a very quantifiable way, these vigilantes had been a positive force in this city. And for these past six weeks, the girl in the black with the katanas is still out there, doing what they do, just less open about what she does. But where has the hood been for that time period?"_

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel walked in.

Tommy was sitting on the couch, standing. "Hey."

They kissed, sitting down.

Laurel grabbed something from the table. "What's this?"

Tommy took it away from her. "It's nothing."

"It's nothing?" Laurel repeated playfully, taking the paper from him, reading aloud. "'Reasons I deserve a drawer.'"

"Okay, we're going to table this for a less tragedy-filled day." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, and besides, I don't think we're there yet." Laurel told him. There was a knock on the door. "I should probably get that."

Tommy nodded. "All right."

Laurel stood, walking toward the door, opening it.

Jessica was outside. "I need your help."

"Jess, come in." Laurel told her. Jessica walked in. Laurel looked at her in concern, pulling her sister into her arms. They embraced for a moment, pulling away. "I'm so sorry."

Tommy stood, walking closer. "Jessica."

Jessica sighed shakily. "Hi, Tommy."

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I've had about enough of that question today." Jessica told them. "Can we just sit down?"

"Yeah, of course." Tommy answered.

Tommy and Laurel sat on the couch.

Jessica sat in the chair across from them, going through her bag. "I, um... I don't think what happened to Danny was an accident. I think he might have been murdered."

Tommy and Laurel exchanged a look, sighing.

"Jess, when Sara died, I did all this research to find an answer for why the boat went down." Laurel told her. "I needed to believe that it wasn't just an accident."

Jessica shook her head. "That is not what I am doing, Laurel." She pulled a file out of her bag. "I once handled a case for a clerk in the coroner's office. He passed me a copy of the incident report." Laurel took the file. "Said that Danny's turnout coat was doused in turpentine. But I checked, and the plant owner said that there wasn't any in the factory. A turnout's supposed to withstand temperatures in excess of 500 degrees. But the coroner said that the fire did not exceed 250. How did Danny burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?"

Tommy and Laurel knew that she was right.

"You should talk to your dad about this." Tommy told them.

Jessica sighed. "He's not gonna believe me. He's just gonna think that I'm sick with grief. That's why I came to you. And I don't blame you if you think that, too."

Laurel took Jessica's hand in hers, looking at her reassuringly. "Hey. I believe you. And you and I are gonna talk to him about this. Okay?"

Jessica nodded.

...

**Police Precinct**

Laurel, Jessica and Lance were talking about the fire.

"Jessie, I'm sorry." Lance told her. "But Danny, a fireman, died fighting a fire. I'm not sure I see the crime."

"We did some digging." Laurel told him. "Last week, another firefighter, Leo Barnes, was killed in action, same circumstances." They walked toward their desks. "Traces of turpentine, and ignition temperatures hotter than the actual fire. Do you think that you could talk to the fire marshal? You know, encourage him to pursue this? He's your friend, Dad."

"Well, the fire department has its own investigative unit." Lance told them. "They don't answer to the police. And the police can't find any leads without working with them. And to do all of this would take at least weeks to determine if there is foul play."

"I can do more on my own in half the time." Jessica told them, turning away.

Lance stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Listen, Jessie. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. There's not a lot we can do this end. I just don't want you to drive yourself crazy with this, or do anything rash. Okay?"

Jessica barely nodded, gazing off. "Yeah."

Lance pulled her into his arms. Jessica could barely return the embrace or feel it.

Laurel watched them sadly.

...

**Night - Street - Car**

Jessica was sitting in her car alone in the silence, gazing off, tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, listening to the police radio.

_Man: (on radio) "Guy phoned in a tip about seeing the girl in black over at the Unidac Office. Repeat, female vigilante at Unidac office."_

Jessica started her car, driving away.

...

**Unidac Office**

Clary/Katana was watching a man return funds to the underprivileged he had stolen from, holding a knife to his head like she would hurt him, but she was never going to.

The man was terrified. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Just keep going." Clary told him in annoyance.

The man finished. "There. The money transfer's finished. Now are we done? I have a wife and kids, you know. And I don't want..."

The man turned to see that Clary was already gone.

...

**Outside**

Clary/Katana jumped out of a window, seeing a police car driving closer, running down an alley where no one was, trying to get away from the scene.

Jessica was standing behind her with a gun raised. "Wait." Clary stopped with her back to Jessica. Jessica lowered her gun. "I need your help."

Clary was confused.

Clary/Katana and Jessica were talking.

Clary disguised her voice. "You said this was important?"

Jessica hesitated, stepping closer, holstering her gun. "Danny de la Vega. He died last night fighting a fire. The police and fire department say that he died in the line of duty. But I think he was murdered."

"So you're asking a vigilante to find a killer." Clary told her.

"My boyfriend." Jessica told her. Clary looked at her in surprise. "I have to do something, because no one else is doing anything." Jessica took out the file from her bag, walking closer, holding it toward her. "Take a look at the file. If Danny de a Vega and Leo Barnes were murdered, then we have to bring their killer to justice."

Clary looked at her sympathetically, walking closer, lowering her gaze so she wouldn't look at her eyes, taking the file from her. "I'll look into it. I'm sorry for your loss."

Clary walked away, leaving.

Jessica sighed heavily.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was in the hideout, working out, hitting a device over and over again, shirtless once again.

John and Justin were helping him.

Clary walked closer. "You need to rotate your hips, Oliver. That's where the power comes from. It's not just your arms, even if they're the size of bowling balls." Oliver, Justin and John turned to face her, walking closer. "Jessica reached out to the girl in black last night."

"Really?" John asked. "Thought that the daughter of a cop and a detective herself wouldn't be interested in helping a vigilante."

Clary showed them the file. "Actually..." She walked closer, putting the file down. "She wants me to help her. She thinks somebody's killing firemen. One of them being her boyfriend, Danny de la Vega."

Oliver sighed, concerned. "Danny?" Clary nodded. "Oh, no. She's been with him since high school."

"So, that explains why she would break her own restrictions about the law when she's desperate to bring his potential killer to justice." Justin told them, walking closer. "She mentioned something to me about it, too." He took the file from the table, looking through it. "It looks all in the job. Seems pretty thin."

"Will you look into it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered. Clary turned to her box to put her katanas and knives away, taking off her Katana mask, putting it away. "I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigating department. I'll reach out."

"Let me know what you find." Clary told him.

"Got it." Justin told them, walking out, leaving.

John nodded, walking out, leaving.

Oliver turned to go back to his exercise.

"You think you've gotten yourself up enough?" Clary asked. "Don't feel like getting back into the game?" Oliver didn't answer. "You know, Oliver, you've been spending a lot of time around here lately. I thought after six weeks, you'd be anxious to suit up."

They heard men upstairs.

"Let me see what's going on upstairs in the club." Oliver told her, walking away.

Clary sighed, nodding.

...

**Upstairs**

Oliver walked in, finding Tommy a man in the main part of the building where they were planning to build the club. He looked at Tommy. "You know, I do realize that it's difficult for you to manage my nightclub, what with there not being an actual nightclub here."

Tommy turned to face him. "Yeah, I just took the liberty of yelling at our contractor. I told him if we didn't see any real progress, we were going to bring someone else in to finish the job."

"Good." Oliver told him. "How's Jessica?"

"She is hanging in there." Tommy answered. "Thanks." Clary walked in, no longer suited up. "Oh, Clary, bartender, good, you're here." Clary walked closer. "I have something I wanted to bring up to the both of you. I was thinking that we could throw a fundraiser for the fire department. Raise some money for the families, the loved ones of the victims."

"That's a great idea." Clary told him.

"We could do it her." Tommy told them. "We could keep the overhead low, make sure we maximize the proceeds to the firemen."

Oliver looked at Tommy in amusement. "Who are you? Where's my friend Tommy Merlyn? The guy who once rented out a pro football stadium so that he could play strip kickball with models."

Tommy smiled. "That guy needed a swift kick in his lazy ass." Jill smirked, nodding, looking away. They returned serious. "But Danny and I were somewhat good friends, and Jess needs this. The families, too."

Clary nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Police Precinct**

Jessica was sitting at her desk, looking tired and unkempt, working through it.

Lance stood next to her, concerned about his daughter. "Jess, you really should take some time off."

"You know, I seem to recall when Sara died, you hit the books pretty hard." Jessica told him. "And the bottle."

"I am not exactly the best example for healthy grieving." Lance told her. "I heard last night that you let the girl in black get away. What, were you hoping that she could help you with this case?"

"No one else would." Jessica told him.

Lance sighed in frustration and worry. "Jessie, the girl's a killer."

"No, she's not." Jessica told him. "She's never dropped a body."

"That we know of." Lance told her.

Jessica looked up defensively. "When Sara died, if someone could have done something to give you even just a little bit of closure, don't you wish that they would have done it?"

"If it meant breaking the law, lying to the people closest to them... no." Lance told her.

"I didn't lie." Jessica told him. "But if you want to bust me, out me for going to her for help, do it." She stood. "Otherwise, stay out of the way."

Jessica walked away, leaving.

Lance was incredibly worried and concerned about her, though he was frustrated that her grief sent her to do this.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver walked in.

He heard Moira's voice. "Surely there are contingencies for these types of situations." He walked toward the living room. "Bring someone over from our London office, perhaps."

...

**Living Room**

Moira was meeting with a man named Ned Foster while Skylar and Thea watched, in their school uniforms.

"It's not solely a matter of the day to day operations." Ned told her. "We have accountants and the vice presidents to do that. It's about perception. Public confidence."

"Ned, the company will be fine." Moira told him.

"I don't mean to be indelicate, but this is the second time in five years that the CEO of Queen Consolidated has vanished under mysterious circumstances." Ned told her.

Moira stood. "I don't need you to remind me of that."

Ned sighed, standing. "The last thing I want to do is upset you."

"Well, then you should consider this visit doubly disappointing." Moira told him. "Good day."

Ned walked out, leaving.

Oliver sighed. "Who was that?"

"Ned Foster." Moira answered. "The COO of the company."

"He wants Mom to take Walter's place." Thea explained.

"He says that the company's stock price has been damaged by Walter's absence, and my stepping in would help settle the board." Moira told them. "But I told him that I needed to be at home, for my family."

"Mom, Thea, Ollie and I are fine." Skylar told her. "We can manage here without you. This sounds like something everyone needs you to do."

"Well, maybe I don't care what everyone needs." Moira told them, walking out, leaving.

Thea and Skylar watched her go worriedly.

"She's going to be all right." Oliver told them.

Thea and Skylar didn't look convinced.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary, John and Justin were talking in the hideout.

"Eyewitnesses place a '72 Ford pick up at the scene of Danny de la Vega's fire." John told them.

"Okay." Clary told him.

"Stagg chemical lit up ten minutes ago." Justin told her. "I hacked into Stagg's video security feeds. Parked right on the street running along the plant."

"Same pickup?" Clary asked.

"The gear in the car." John told her. "Are you sure that Oliver's not up to being the man in the hood?"

"He just needs some time." Clary told him. "Defeated by the other archer isn't something that Oliver's used to. But by the time someone made a call to the police station and looked for someone to listen, one of those firemen could be dead. The people might not be able to get ahold of the hood tonight, but they're gonna get the girl in black."

Clary walked past John and Justin toward her suit and the box with her katanas and knives.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Clary and Oliver were in the woods on the island.

Oliver was making a fire to warm themselves up.

Clary had water for the both of them. She heard twigs snapping behind her, turning around to look over her shoulder.

Oliver noticed. "What?"

Clary looked at Oliver, placing a finger over her lips, pointing behind her.

Oliver put out the fire, picking up a knife from the ground.

Clary and Oliver stood, walking away from the clearing.

A soldier walked into the clearing, seeing the remnants of the fire. He spoke into a radio. "I have contact. Two clicks southwest."

Clary and Oliver were hiding behind separate trees, looking over their shoulders toward the soldier.

...

**Now**

**Night - Burning Building 2 - Outside**

It was after dark at a building that had went up in flames.

Firefighters were doing their best to put the flames out.

A firefighter spoke through his radio. "Portable one to Deputy Chief Seven. All clear of civilians."

_Man: (on radio)"Copy that. Bail out and wait for second-in companies."_

...

**Inside**

The firefighter was walking through the building, away from any flames.

Lynns popped up next to the firefighter, hitting him in the head, making him fall over a railing.

The firefighter held on as tight as he could to the railing so he wouldn't fall to the flames below. "Who are you?"

Clary/Katana jumped down from the rafters, grabbing pushing the suited man away from the railing, pulling the firefighter up to the railing to where he could stand on his own and wouldn't fall. Lynns ran toward Clary, pushing her away from the railing. Clary turned to him, punching him in the face that was guarded by a mask, kicking him in the stomach, then the leg, making him fall to his knees. Lynns drew an ax, swinging it toward her. Clary used her katana to block the move. Lynns kicked Clary in the leg, standing. Clary saw a firefly tattoo on his right hand. Lynns threw a bomb toward her. Clary used her katana to hit the bomb away, making it fall to the floor, ducking for cover.

The bomb exploded behind them.

Clary looked behind her to see that Lynns had disappeared. She lowered her head, sighing heavily.

...

**Burning Building 2 - Outside**

The building was no longer on fire.

The fireman that Clary had saved was being comforted, cared for and congratulated by the other firemen.

"It was her." The fireman told them. "The girl in black. She saved me."

Clary/Katana was watching from the building rooftop across the street.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver and Clary were still hiding in the woods behind separate trees.

The soldier was still looking for them.

Oliver was holding the knife in a shaky hand.

The soldier came very close to the tree where Clary was hiding, firing.

Clary ducked behind the other side of the tree so she wouldn't get shot.

Oliver ran toward the soldier, tackling him away from Clary, making him drop the gun. The soldier gripped Oliver by his throat, pushing him against the tree. Oliver tried to stab him with the knife. The soldier twisted Oliver's wrist to make him drop it. Oliver pushed him back over a ridge in the clearing next to them, making them fall down a hill to the river.

The man landed on a rock.

Oliver fell into the water.

Clary stood at the top of the hill, looking down toward them.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was changed back into her normal clothes.

Oliver was training yet again, shirtless, hitting the dummy over and over and over again, taking out his frustrations and concerns.

"I found something out." Clary told him. "There's a scar on his right wrist from a severe burn and a tattoo of a firefly."

Oliver turned to face Clary. "All the men in engine company 15 had firefly tattoos. Any one of them could be the killer. What do you want me to do with this information?"

Clary sighed. "I'll tell you what not to do. Not leave anyone on their own with a murderer who burns people alive. Guy had bombs, Oliver. Almost made me lose the firefighter at that building tonight, and nearly took me out. And he wasn't trying to kill that time. He just used the bomb as a distraction to get the hell out."

"We can't right every wrong in this city." Oliver told her.

"No, I get that, Oliver." Clary told him. "But I might need a little backup with this one."

Oliver turned to face Clary. "I'm not back to 100%." Clary tilted her head skeptically, trying to punch him. Oliver caught her wrist. Clary punched his arm to back him let go, punching him in the face with the other, grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, pushing him face first against the desk. Oliver twisted free, having hold of the arm that her had used to keep him restrained, spinning Clary to face the other direction, pushing her face first against the wall, standing directly behind her. "What did that prove?"

"That your problem isn't physical." Clary answered.

Oliver sighed, letting her go, taking a few steps back. "I never said I had a problem."

Clary turned to face him. "You didn't have to, Oliver. But this guy, the other archer, he got in your head, he took something from you."

"That's enough." Oliver told her.

Clary leaned back against the wall. "He took whatever's in your heart that lets you jump off buildings and take down bad guys."

"Thank you for the analysis," Oliver told her.

"You can avoid, me, Oliver, avoid Justin, avoid John, avoid this, as long as you want." Clary told him. "But until you're ready to take a hold of the fear that's in you, you might as well let that archer kill you."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that saved my life." Oliver told her. "He would have killed me if you hadn't stepped in."

Clary shook her head. "Wrong. You kept fighting him because that's what you do. But if you stop because you were beaten, then why fight at all?"

Oliver was affected and conflicted, looking down. His phone vibrated. He took it out, looking at the screen. "Text from Tommy."

Clary nodded, looking down.

Oliver turned away.

"I need to run an errand for the benefit at the firemen's station." Clary told him. "But maybe while you're going at it with the training again, you can let me know if you still want to be a vigilante or just a nightclub owner."

Oliver sighed.

Clary nodded, walking out, leaving.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Fire Department - Outside**

Jessica was walking up to the fire department.

Clary walked toward her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Tommy and Oliver sent me over to make sure the guest list for the firemen's gala was accurate." Clary answered.

Jessica nodded awkwardly, pretty much void of emotion. "They's been working very hard on that. It's very generous of you, Clary."

"It's truly not." Clary told her. "Are you here following a lead?"

"I'm actually here because I told Joanna that I would clear Danny's fireman closet." Jessica answered.

"Well, I'll be sure to attend the fireman gala tonight." Clary told her. They walked toward the station. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Jessica sighed heavily. "I heard about your boyfriend. From Oliver, and from Tommy. And they told me that you've been distant and introverted. And I get it. Believe me, I do. But I never talked to anyone, and it was tearing me apart. The only reason that I never talked to anyone was because I didn't have anyone to talk to."

"I know." Jessica told her. "I know about your family. And you barely know anyone in Starling City."

"But you have people here that care about you, and that you can talk to." Clary told her. "I just... You helped me with Helena Bertinelli. You told me to stay away from her, and you were right to tell me that. And you saved my life one time. I feel like I owe you. You said that you wanted to give me an actual friend that was less dangerous than a mob moss's daughter. I want someone to be there for you."

Jessica was surprised by this, nodding. "Thank you." She slowly stopped walking. "I met him freshman year." Clary turned to face her. "We were lab partners. And then when more assignments came, he would always request to be my partner. We started talking about what we wanted to do when we grew up. We both wanted to save lives, even if it meant risking ours. We knew the dangers, and we knew the risks, but we wanted to help people. And I have been trying to prepare myself for finding out that he was gone since we graduated and studied to be fireman and police detective, but..."

"You can never prepare yourself for something like that." Clary finished.

"We didn't take things slow." Jessica told her. "I closed my eyes, and I jumped, and he did, too. And it didn't spook either of us like it would do to others. It made us closer. It felt like he was a mirror of me. And now that he's gone, it feels like a piece of me is, too. You know?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

Jessica was embarrassed for letting all of this out, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm saying all of this. I barely know you."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk about these things to almost-strangers than it is with the people closest to you." Clary told her.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. That's what they say, right? I guess it's true. I have to get inside."

Jessica walked inside.

Clary watched her go, sighing.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was the one working out in a sports bra and yoga leggings, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was getting up to the bars in the ceiling, swinging from bar to bar, pulling herself up over the bar, letting herself circle around it.

Oliver, Justin and John walked in.

"And here I thought that 24/7 fitness was Oliver's thing." John told her.

Clary jumped down from the bars, sighing, thinking, troubled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Clary asked.

Oliver tilted his head. "You know what. Whatever's going on in your head."

"It's not what's going on in my head." Clary told them. "It's what's going on in Jessica's. I ran into her at the fire station while I was getting the guest list for the gala accurate. She's in a lot of pain. She's angry. She's willing to do anything to get this guy who killed her boyfriend, and I'm worried that it'll get her hurt or killed."

"Well, you're lucky that I did more digging on the firefly tattoo you saw." Justin told her, showing them a picture of the firefly unit. "That station house was shut down a few years back. All the guys went to different companies, but four of these men are now dead. Three of them died within the last six weeks, except for this man right here." Clary walked closer. Justin pointed out the man. "Garfield Lynns. He died two years ago in the Modell Tower tragedy."

"What was the Modell Tower?" Clary asked.

"It's a building that was destroyed here in Starling seven years ago." John answered. "It was 22 stories of glass and steel. Except, it turned out that the construction company who built it used substandard materials to save themselves a few bucks. It was nowhere near the structural code."

"Gas line blew." Oliver told her. "There was a fire."

"Yeah." John agreed. "Melted right through the stanchions. Whole damn thing came down."

"Bad day." Oliver told her.

"34 civilians and six firemen died." Justin told her.

"All right." Clary told them. "What do you want me to do with this information?"

Oliver used her words from earlier against her now. "I'll tell you what not to do. Not leave anyone on their own with a murderer who burns people alive. I'm back in, Clary. For Jessica."

Clary smirked barely, nodding. "For Jessica."

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver was still in the river that he had fallen into while he had fallen downhill, facedown in the water where he seemed to be unconscious.

The soldier was on the ground nearby, starting to get up.

Clary was standing next to him with a large, sturdy and heavy tree branch, hitting the uniformed man over the head hard enough to make him fall unconscious. She saw Oliver's knife on the ground, picking it up. She jumped into the river, swimming toward Oliver, pulling him up so he could breathe, swimming to the edge of the river, pulling him out of the water, placing him on the ground. She looked at him worriedly, as he didn't wake up, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was sitting on her bed, wearing a robe, going through pictures.

Thea and Skylar walked in.

"We have so many old photos." Moira told them. "I really should have them scanned in."

"Well, that's an incredibly ambitious plan." Skylar told her. "Which will have to wait."

"Why?" Moira asked.

"Because we're going to go out." Thea answered. "To dinner or to a movie or shopping. Anything to get you out of the house."

"Oh, no, girls." Moira told them. "I'm just too tired."

"Really?" Thea asked. "That's... pretty amazing, considering you've been in bed all day."

"Please don't presume to think that you know what I'm going through." Moira told them.

"We do know." Skylar told her. "We lost Dad, too. We're worried about Walter, too. But I don't get to worry about him, because I'm busy worrying about you."

"I never asked you to do that, Skylar." Moira told her.

"Right." Thea told her. "'Cause you don't ask Sky or me to do anything anymore. You don't ask us to do our homework or to be home at a decent hour. I mean, you basically stopped being our parent."

Moira turned to face them. "Well, how's this? Don't talk to your mother like that, Thea."

"Maybe you should start acting like our mother." Thea told her. "So we don't have to act like yours."

Thea walked out, leaving.

Moira turned back to bed.

Skylar sighed worriedly in concern.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were sitting at the desk, finding out everything they could about this Garfield Lynns/Firefly.

John was pacing behind them.

Justin was sitting nearby.

"The first firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns." Oliver told them.

"Well, being dead kind of rules him out as a murder suspect, right?" John asked, chuckling, sitting down.

Justin sighed. "I know Clary's talked to you before, Oliver, but I didn't. And I'm sorry. I've been there." Oliver and Clary turned in their seats to face them. "I know what it's like to stare death in the face and... be the one who blinks."

"That's not it." Oliver told them. "I've..." He sighed. "I've been close to death. On the island... more times than I can remember, and I never feared it. 'Cause it was survival or not. But when that archer almost killed me... when I... stared death in the face then, I thought about all the people that I've let into my life since I've been back. My family, Laurel, Tommy." He looked at Clary. "You. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me. Again. And for the first time in so long, it wasn't just about my survival, but what my death would do to those around me."

"Well, you got it backwards, Oliver." Justin told him. "You think the people you let in are taking your edge. I think it gives you one. Maybe a stronger one. You can stare down death with something to live for or not. Something to live for... is better."

Oliver seemed to agree.

Clary knew that she agreed, but it was hard to let someone in after everything that had happened. She took a deep breath, returning to the task at hand. "All the men in the unit had an alibi for Danny's murder. The guy that I fought had a firefly tattoo and his arm was severely burned."

"Okay." John told her. "I don't see where you're going with this."

Clary turned to the computer. "The Modell Tower fire. Some of the bodies were so badly burned, they couldn't even be ID'd off dental records. What if Garfield Lynns didn't die, but was just presumed dead?"

Clary looked at John, Justin and Oliver.

Oliver took this seriously, considering.

...

**Verdant (Club above Hideout)**

**(Song:) World On Fire - The Royal Concept**

The fundraiser for the fire department was in the new and improved club.

Everyone was in casual formal attire.

Skylar walked into the fundraiser.

Tommy and Laurel stood on the dance floor, kissing.

"You know, ironically, if we get any more people in here, we're going to violate the fire code." Tommy told her.

Laurel laughed. "We're good on drawer-gate, right?"

"All good." Tommy answered.

They smiled, kissing.

Clary was standing at the bar, pouring drinks for everyone as the bartender. She took off her ruffle cardigan, placing it on the bar.

Fireman Chief Raynes stood nearby.

Oliver walked closer.

Clary poured the Raynes another drink. "Chief Raynes."

"Hi." Raynes told her. "Clary Moon, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Clary answered.

"This is spectacular." Raynes told her. Jessica walked closer. "The Starling City Firemen's Relief Association can't thank either of you or Tommy Merlyn enough."

"You guys are the real heroes." Oliver told him. "Like at the Modell Tower fire."

"I've been reading up on that." Clary told them.

"Oh, yeah?" Raynes asked.

"Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit." Oliver told him. "Now, they recovered his coat in the wreckage, but they never found his body?"

Jessica looked at them in confusion.

"You always interrogate your club's guests, Mr. Queen?" Raynes asked.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "Do you feel like you're being interrogated?"

Jessica looked at Raynes. "There's more to the Modell Tower fire than people know about, isn't there?"

"I've been doing this a long time, and I've never seen a fire like that." Raynes told them. "It's like some monster out of a science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there. But Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. God help me, I left him to burn. But I can't bring him back."

"You don't have to." Clary told him. "He is back."

"What the hell you talking about?" Raynes asked.

"Garfield Lynns killed Danny." Jessica realized. "And the other men on your unit."

"There's no way he could have survived that fire." Raynes told them.

"You'd be surprised the power revenge can give you." Oliver told him.

"You're insane." Raynes told them. "Gar did not make it out of that building."

Jessica looked behind them to see a man in a fireman's uniform walking closer. Lynns.

**(Song Ends)**

"Just like you won't make it out of this one." Lynns told them, throwing a bomb up into the rafters, making it explode.

Fire spread.

Pieces of rafters fell down around them.

Everyone screamed.

Lynns took off his helmet, revealing burns in his skin.

Oliver and Clary looked at him guardedly.

Jessica looked at him in shock, not knowing how to react to the first sight of her boyfriend's killer.

...

Justin was leading scrambling people out of the club, including Thea and Skylar. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

John was leading scrambling people out of the club, including Tommy and Laurel. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

"Gar, what the hell are you doing?" Raynes asked.

Lynns took a nozzle out of his pouch, looking at Oliver, Clary and Jessica. "Run."

"Go!" Oliver told them.

Oliver and Clary ran off.

Garfield sprayed Raynes with turpentine.

Oliver and Clary reached the back of the club to go downstairs to get suited up, running downstairs.

Jessica drew her gun, aiming at Lynns. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do." Lynns told her. "You know how long it takes for your skin to melt? I do. From experience."

"I told you to get out of there." Raynes told him.

"And I told you that we could save the building." Lynns told him. "But you got scared. You lost your nerve. You... left me in there to die."

"But you didn't die." Jessica told him. "You got out."

"I was pulled from the wreckage." Lynns told them. "Listed as a John Doe in the burn unit, in a coma for months." He looked at Raynes. "When I woke up and saw what was left of who I was... I only had one thought. To leave you as alone as you left me."

"You didn't have to kill anyone." Jessica told him.

"They left me to die!" Lynns told her.

"You made it out!" Jessica told him. "That's more the people you've killed can say."

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Lynns told her. "But he was as much of a killer as this guy is. The only reason you haven't taken a shot is because you know you'll set off an explosion and kill us all."

Lynns took out a lighter, throwing it toward Raynes.

Oliver/Arrow shot an arrow into the lighter, making it fall away from Raynes to the floor to save him. "Go!"

Jessica lowered her gun, grabbing Raynes, starting to run away with him.

A beam fell over to the floor above them, knocking them both down, making them both fall.

Clary/Katana drew her katana, walking toward Lynns. "It's over."

"I'm not afraid to die." Lynns told them.

"I know." Clary told him, lowering the sword. "You're afraid to live. Let me get you out of here, Lynns. Let me get you out."

"Thanks." Lynns told her. "But I'm already burned."

"Lynns, don't do it." Clary told him.

Lynns hit a button on a bomb in his vest.

Oliver shot a wire into the ceiling above, swinging toward Clary, grabbing her, pulling her up from the floor up into the ceiling, just as the bomb exploded below them where it would have taken both Clary and Lynns out.

Jessica was on the floor after being knocked down, watching the flames.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Oliver, Thea and Skylar were watching the news.

Thea and Skylar were sitting on the couch, in their school uniforms.

_Woman: (on TV) "Eyewitnesses contend that numerous lives would have been lost if not for the timely intervention of the vigilantes. While the hood had made sure everyone escaped the fire, the girl in black had tried to talk down the arsonist, tried to save him as well, as he was seeking revenge against Chief Raynes. She, too, would have been killed, if the hood hadn't literally swooped in and saved her. But these were not the actions of vigilantes. What's been described are the actions of heroes."_

Oliver smiled, turning off the TV.

"What's got you all smiley?" Thea asked. "Your new club's a briquette."

"It was under construction before." Oliver told them. "Now it's more under construction."

Skylar tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Moira walked in, dressed for work. "Good morning."

Skylar stood. "Sharp suit, Mom. Not used to seeing you without your bedroom wrapped around you."

"Well, I could hardly go to the office in my pajamas." Moira told them. "I'm taking Walter's position at the office."

"What changed your mind?" Oliver asked.

"Not what." Moira told him. "Who." She looked at Skylar and Thea. "My daughters." Oliver looked at Skylar and Thea in surprise. "My family. And I promise you, Walter will get back to us. I will keep looking for him and I will find him. And I'll see you for dinner."

Thea nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Moira walked out, leaving.

Oliver turned to face Skylar and Thea, seeing that Skylar still looked worried. "What?"

"Just feeling the whiplash." Skylar answered. "She went from shut-in to chairman pretty fast."

"Sounds like you got through to her." Oliver told them.

"Yeah, I guess." Thea told them.

Skylar sighed.

...

**CNRI Office**

Jessica, Laurel and Jo were at Jo's desk.

Jo was packing up her things. "It'll just be for a few months. My mom, she's taking it so hard."

"Whatever you have to do to take care of your family." Laurel told her.

"Before I forget..." Jo trailed off, taking out a box, opening it, turning to Jessica. "Danny's badge." She handed it to Jessica. "My mom was hoping maybe you would want it. And if you don't, maybe you could find a way to get it to you know... them. As a thank you. I don't care what anyone has to say. They really are guardian angels."

Jessica sighed heavily, nodding, closing the box with the badge. "I'll find a way to get it to them."

Jo and Jessica embraced for a long moment, mourning the death of Danny, pulling away.

Jo turned to Laurel. "I'm going to miss you."

Laurel embraced Jo for a moment. "Yeah."

They pulled away.

Lance walked in from behind Jessica and Laurel.

Jo took her box of things.

"Hey." Lance told her. "You look after yourself, all right?"

Jo nodded. "I will."

"Good." Lance told her. Jo walked out, leaving. Lance turned to Jessica and Laurel, though they still had their backs to him. "So, Joanna's taking a leave of absence, huh?"

Laurel turned to face him. "She has to go be with her family."

"Yeah, well, family's important." Lance told them.

Jessica sighed, turning to face him. "I already apologized, Dad."

"It's my turn." Lance told her. "After what happened last night, maybe it's a good thing you got the vigilantes involved. They saved your life last night. You were right, Jessie. It was murder. And no one in the precinct wanted to believe that it was because we just wanted to think you were grieving. And I'm so sorry, baby girl. I may not agree with these guys's methods, but they've got a habit of putting themselves between danger and my daughters. And that's not something I can argue with. Come here."

Lance and Laurel embraced Jessica, holding her close comfortingly.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was hanging upside down from the bars in the hideout, in workout clothes.

Oliver walked in with the box with Danny's badge. "Good thing the fire didn't spread to down here."

Clary reached up to grab the bar, lowering her legs down, jumping down to the floor. "It's one of the benefits of concrete and steel construction." She looked at the box. "What is that?"

"This is Danny de la Vega's fireman's badge." Oliver answered Clary looked at him curiously, walking closer. "Jessica somehow knew to send a signal through the security street cams by where she asked you for help outside the burning building. Danny's family wanted to see if she agreed to get this to us for a thank you for finding justice for his death, and for saving Jessica's life."

"Did you give her the phone for us to call her or for her to call us the next time she needs help?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "And surprisingly, she was more okay with taking it than I thought she would be, as a cop."

Clary nodded. "That's because we helped her with finding justice for her boyfriend's killer."

"Yeah." Oliver agreed sadly. He sighed, walking closer. "Thank you."

Clary looked at him. "What for?"

"You know what for." Oliver told her.

Clary smirked slightly, nodding. "So, what's next? More training?"

Oliver smirked, shaking his head. "No." He held up his father's book. "We go hunting."

Oliver turned away.

Clary smiled a small smile, relieved to see him back in the game.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

Clary was still kneeling next to Oliver at riverside, giving him CPR to wake him up. "Come on. Come on, Oliver." She sighed, hitting his chest more frantically. Oliver finally woke up, gasping, coughing up water. Clary's breath caught in surprise and relief. She sighed. "Thank God." Oliver coughed roughly. Clary helped him sit up. "You're okay. Scared the hell out of me, but you're okay."

Oliver sighed, trying to catch his breath. "How long was I out?"

"A while." Clary answered.

Oliver remembered the uniformed man, looking around worriedly. "What about-"

"He's down." Clary answered. "He was trying to drown you. I had to do something." She pulled out keys and a map of the island from the man's pockets. "But I did find these while I was trying to find something to help you wake up. I'm not that good at CPR, as you can see."

**(Song:) Without a Word - Birdy**

Oliver took a few deep breaths. "You saved me."

Clary nodded, looking at him seriously, softly. "I can't do this without you."

...

**Now**

**Night - Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was sitting down, drinking from a glass of alcohol. She was tired and unkempt. She finished her glass, standing, walking toward the table to refill the glass. She stopped, putting the glass down, starting to cry. She looked over everything on the table in front of her, smashing a bunch of glass candle holders on the table, swiping the wreckage to the floor. She backed away from the table, toward a chair, sitting down, breathing heavily, running her shaking hands through her hair, continuing to cry.

**(Song Ends)**


	17. Trust But Verify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_trust_but_verify/collection?id=7188756

**Day One**

**Night - On the Road - Truck**

**(Song:) Super Freak - Get Cool**

Two men were driving the truck, listening to rap music over the radio.

"Whatever you're listening to, it ain't music." Man 1 told him, changing the song. "There ought to be a law."

"Well, there's not." Man 2 told him, changing the station back.

Man 1 scoffed.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Street**

A man in black and a mask walked toward the truck from ahead with a launcher.

...

**Truck**

Man 1 pulled over quickly.

"Go." Man 2 told him. "Get out of here. He's got a gun!"

...

**Street**

A truck pulled up behind the armored truck. Men in black and masks got out of the vehicle, aiming more guns at the armored truck.

Masked Man 1 shot the launcher, but instead of a bullet, it shot a can into the armored truck.

...

**Truck**

The can was a gas can, releasing gas into the air that made it nearly impossible for the two men inside to breathe.

...

**Street**

Man 1 and Man 2 got out of the truck.

Masked Men 1 and 2 got Man 1 and Man 2, killing them, watching them fall.

The masked men then preceded to rob the armored truck.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Outside**

A limo pulled up the the Queen home.

...

**Inside - Living Room**

Oliver, Thea and Skylar were already here.

Skylar was sitting in an armchair, looking at a tablet.

Oliver and Thea standing at a table behind her.

Clary walked in.

"Tahitian green or midnight black?" Skylar asked. "What do you think?"

"I think that you've been dropping hints all week, Skylar, and Mom still isn't buying you a car for your birthday." Oliver answered.

Moira walked in. "I could not have said it better myself."

"Oliver got a car when he turned 18." Skylar told them.

"Yeah, but I could back it out of the driveway without hitting a tree." Oliver told her.

"That's true." Thea told him. "But I do remember you taking the paint off the side of Dad's Maserati."

Moira turned to Clary. "Oh, Clarissa, it's been a while since we've seen you around here, and that's strange, considering that you've taken up residence in the guest room."

"I wanted to give you guys some space." Clary told her. "I didn't want to be intrusive."

"Nonsense." Moira told her. "I decided to let you stay until you get back on your feet, and that includes giving you a place to go home to even in the most difficult of circumstances."

"Yeah, well, that will be easier once the club really starts going." Clary told them.

Moira smiled a small smile. "Skylar, the party planner's waiting. Sorry to run off like this."

Moira kissed Clary on the cheek.

Skylar stood, walking closer. "Don't we have a convertible to go buy?"

Clary smiled a small smile. "Good luck." Skylar, Moira and Thea walked out, leaving. Clary looked at Oliver, walking closer. "How's she holding up?"

"Oh, she's okay." Oliver answered. Clary walked past him to the breakfast food laid out on the table behind him, picking up an apple, taking a bite. Oliver turned to face her. "Skylar thinks she's actually a little bit too okay."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"Just... behaving erratically." Oliver answered. "Shut-in one minute, running the company the next."

"Well, her husband is missing and presumed who-knows-what." Clary told him. "If anyone had an excuse to be erratic, it's your mom. Her, and Jessica."

Clary picked up a cherry, taking a bite.

Oliver was watching the news. "That's what I told Thea and Sky."

Clary turned to see the news.

There was an interview with Lance.

_Woman: (on TV)"He's too busy to comment."_

_Lance: (on TV) "The department has got the same comment about this heist as it did the other two. No comment."_

_Reporter: (on TV)"The SCPD may not be willing to go on the record, but traffic cameras got the entire heist in this exclusive."_

There was a video clip of a heist robbing an armored truck in the middle of the night.

_Reporter: (on TV)"Shortly after 1:00 AM, three masked robbers approached the armored vehicle after launching what appears to be..."_

Oliver turned to Clary. "That's why you keep all your money offshore."

_Reporter: (on TV) "One of the guards was pronounced dead on the scene, while the other died en route to Starling General. Their identities have not yet been released."_

"Sound like a black/hood situation to you?" Clary asked.

Oliver looked at Clary, shrugging.

Clary took a bite of her apple.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was shirtless, doing one armed push ups with the other arm behind his back.

Clary was watching.

Justin and John walked toward them.

John sighed. "With all the guys working up top, you might want to think about a side entrance for your, uh, hero cave."

"Just put one in." Clary told him. "South alleyway."

Oliver stood. "Something I want to show you."

Oliver walked toward the computers.

"Finally getting into online dating and you need help with your profile?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Oliver answered.

Clary smirked. "But there is some people we'd like to meet."

Oliver brought up the information on the heist.

Justin walked closer to take a look. "Yeah, I read about it. This is the third truck to be hit this month."

Oliver pulled on his shirt. "We saw it on the news this morning. Couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar. Then I remembered this. Kandahar, '09, when the Marines took out a Taliban transport vehicle."

"Yeah, well, there's a reason why it looks so similar." John told them. "These guys are running the same swarming technique. Where'd you find this?"

"I was researching someone." Oliver answered. "Bodyguard who works for a private security firm." He pulled up the information of a man. "Blackhawk Squad protection group. His name is Ted Gaynor."

"Ted Gaynor was my commanding officer on my first tour in Afghanistan." John told them.

Clary turned to him in surprise. "Dig... I'm sorry." She showed them Robert's journal. "But Gaynor's on the list."

Oliver took the journal, starting to walk away.

"Gaynor's a few hundred thousand dollars short of making your list." John told them.

Oliver picked up his bow. "Well, I never said it was just one-percenters, did I?"

"Oliver, this guy saved my life." John told him. "Received a commendation for it." He walked closer. "I don't care what your book says. He's not a stick-up man."

"You haven't known him in a long time, Diggle." Oliver told him.

"We both kept in contact with each other since we got stateside." John told them. "Six months ago, he even offered me a job at Blackhawk. Now, trust me, you don't know this man like I do."

Justin walked toward the computer. "I know in Afghanistan, his training specialty was M-32 multiple grenade launchers, the exact same weapon used in these heists." He turned to face them. "And not exactly something that you find at your local sporting goods store."

John walked closer. "Two months ago, we found out this wasn't even Robert Queen's book, that it was written by whoever hired the other archer. Doesn't that kind of beg the question what else you could be wrong about?"

"We could be wrong." Clary told him. "But the list isn't."

"Now, I'm gonna have a pointed conversation with Mr. Gaynor tonight." Oliver told them. "We'll see what he says to say about it." He started to walk away. "I understand if you want to take the week off, John."

"Well, thank you." John told him. He looked at the computers. "Sir."

Justin looked from Oliver and Clary to John.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

It was raining on the island.

Clary was sitting underneath a tree, holding the map that she had taken from the uniformed man.

Oliver brought water for them to drink. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

"I know how to read it better than you do." Clary answered. "My parents used to take me, my brother and my sister camping. We did it once a year during the summer. Just stayed out in the wilderness, no Internet, no phones, just each other."

"Like this?" Oliver asked.

Clary folded the map, putting it away so it didn't get ruined by the rain, standing. "This is hell." She turned to Oliver. "Did you get the gear from the guy I knocked out?"

Oliver showed her the contents of the bag. "Yeah."

"Great." Clary told him. "All you gotta do is put it on and go in there to see is Yao Fei's still alive. If we can get him out."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Oliver told her, pulling the gear on. "Just make sure you can get us there."

Clary gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

Oliver chuckled in amusement.

...

**Later**

Clary and Oliver walked through the woods for what seemed like hours, following the map.

They heard men shouting in the distance.

Oliver pulled on his ski mask, nodding for Clary to stay behind.

Clary hid behind a tree, watching.

...

**Soldier Camp**

Oliver walked into the camp where the other soldiers were. He found food, looking entranced, walking closer to take a tray like the others were doing.

A man walked closer, wearing the same uniform, speaking in a foreign language. He spoke in English. "Different day, same slop. You new?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Don't worry." The soldier told him. "It took me a year to find my way around the island."

The soldier started to walk away.

"Oh, hey, hey." Oliver told him. The soldier turned back. "I'm supposed to be transporting a prisoner. A Chinese guy who wears a green hood."

"Sounds like the guy they took to the east camp." The soldier told him. "I'm heading over that way. Come on. You can hitch a ride. Let's go. Come on."

Oliver nodded, walking along toward the woods, placing down the tray on a nearby tree stump where Clary could see it, but nobody else could.

Clary watched as the soldier led Oliver to his vehicle. She looked in the other direction, hiding more prominently.

Edward led more soldiers toward them. "Hold up, hold up! Unit one, two."

The soldiers split up, looking around.

Clary was no longer in her hiding place, hiding somewhere else.

Edward got into the back of the vehicle with Oliver and the soldier.

Oliver tried to remain as still and disciplined as possible.

...

**Now**

**Day - Queen Industrial - Verdant Space**

Tommy was giving instructions to constructors to fix up the club. "That wall over there still has to be taped and textured. I need you to grout the hallway floor as soon as they are done with the tile install." The workers walked away. Tommy's phone rang. He saw that it was Malcolm calling, answering. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Tommy." Malcolm told him.

"Dad, I am really busy." Tommy told him.

"Tommy, I know things have been, well..." Malcolm trailed off, sighing. He was in his office at Merlyn Global Group. "Strained between us since..."

"Since you cut me of and told me that I was a loser?" Tommy finished.

"I was just trying to jolt you into adulthood." Malcolm told him. "And look at you now. You've got your first job. My tough love worked."

"What do you want, Dad?" Tommy asked.

Malcolm sighed. "Nothing more than to share a meal with my son. Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Laurel and I have plans." Tommy told him.

"Bring her along." Malcolm told him. "I think it's time I got to know her a little better. Tommy... I've said some pretty hurtful things, and I regret them. But you're still my son. And I still want what I've always wanted. For us to be close."

Tommy wasn't fazed. "Let me check with Laurel and I'll get back to you."

Tommy hung up.

...

**Night - Blackhawk - Hallway**

Two men were walking.

Tranq darts were shot into their necks, making them fall unconscious.

Oliver/Arrow walked past them, walking along.

...

**Ted's Office**

Ted Gaynor was getting ready to leave for the night.

Oliver/Arrow walked in, kicking Ted in the stomach, making him fall. "Ted Gaynor, we're gonna have a conversation. You make a move, go for a gun, anything, things will end badly for you."

Oliver heard a gun cock, turning around to aim his bow and arrow at the person behind him.

John aimed his gun at Oliver. "Put the bow down."

Oliver gave John a look, narrowing his eyes.

...

**Night - Blackhawk - Ted's Office**

John still aimed his gun at Oliver/Arrow.

Oliver still aimed his bow and arrow at John. He turned to shoot the arrow into the computer, making it spark wildly to distract them long enough to grab Ted's USB drive on the desk, running out, leaving.

John walked toward the door to make sure he was gone, turning to Ted. "It's all clear." Ted stood. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Ted answered. "Well, I gotta talk to my boss, but after... what I just saw, I'd say you're as good as hired."

"Hell of a job interview, Ted." John told him. "Usually, the vigilantes only go after rich schmucks. Any reason why the hood would change his MO for you?"

Ted shook his head, sighing. "You've known me a long time, John. What do you think?"

John looked from the door to Ted, sighing. "That he made a mistake. Got the wrong guy."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver/Arrow and John had returned to the hideout and Clary and Justin.

Oliver put the bow down, looking at John angrily. "I could've shot you. I could've killed you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm not gonna let you William Tell an innocent man." John told him.

"Gaynor isn't innocent, Diggle." Oliver told him.

"You seem to think that mainly because of what's in your damn book, which you apparently trust more than you trust me." John told him.

"I trust my father." Oliver told him. "And he explained to me that every name on that list has a reason to be there."

"I thought you took that book off your father's dead body." John told him. "How can he have been so chatty?"

"A few years ago, I found a message he left me explaining the list." Oliver answered.

"Oliver, how is that possible?" John asked. "You were on a deserted island."

"I didn't say that I found it on the island." Oliver told him.

"Calm down, both of you." Justin told them.

John and Oliver looked at them.

Clary took a deep breath. "John, for the past four months, we have lied to, hurt and hid things from all the people that we care about. Do you really think that we would do all of this if we weren't sure?"

John took a minute to calm down, sighing. "Listen. Gaynor got me into Blackhawk, and I'm gonna prove he's innocent."

John walked toward the table.

"And if he isn't?" Justin asked.

John picked up a gun, cocking it. "You owe me that." He walked toward them. "You owe me at least that."

John walked away, leaving.

Justin looked at Oliver and Clary for a moment, sighing, looking down.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

The vehicle was driving through a clearing.

Clary was in the cover of trees further behind, following soundlessly.

Edward looked at Oliver. "Were you stationed by the perimeter?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes."

"And your report?" Edward asked.

"Uh, everything's good, sir." Oliver told him. "No trouble."

"How long have you been stationed here?" Edward asked.

"Just arrived, sir." Oliver told him.

"Yes, you do seem rather green." Edward told him. "Although, I don't recall the submarine bringing in a phalanx of new troops lately."

"Submarine?" Oliver asked. "I thought everybody came into the island on the plane."

"Indeed they do." Edward told him.

Oliver realized that Edward had been testing him, closing his eyes, not sure if he had it in him to keep fooling them for as long as he could.

Clary was still following in the cover of the trees, careful to keep her distance, but also careful not to lose them.

...

**Now**

**Day Three**

**Morning - On the Road - Limo**

Thea, Skylar and Moira were in the back of the limo, looking at the outfits they had gotten.

Thea looked at Skylar, smiling. "I think we've tried on every dress in the city. And totally worth it. My friends are gonna freak. And any guy that you may or may not have a crush in."

Skylar gave Thea a halfhearted look for the not-so-subtle teasing remark.

Thea smiled.

"Yes, well, if your father were still alive, he'd freak, too." Moira told them. "Though, in an entirely different way."

"Like when he saw what I was wearing for my first boy-girl dance." Skylar told them.

Moira smiled. "That poor boy you went with. Oh, Robert scared him to death."

"You know, Dad used to say his saddest day would be when I turned 18." Skylar told them. "Now, he's gone, and I'm the one that's sad."

Thea put down the bags to slide closer to Skylar, wrapping her arms around her. Skylar laid her head on her shoulder.

Moira smiled a small, sad smile. Her phone rang. "Sorry." She pulled out her phone, seeing it was Malcolm calling, sighing. "I need to take this." She answered her phone. "Hello? Yes, I understand, but I'm with my daughters. All right. I'll be there."

Moira hung up.

Skylar and Thea looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you said we were gonna spend the whole day together." Thea told her.

"I know." Moira told them. "But, uh, compliance needs to file the 8K connected to my assuming Walter's position in the company, and they can't wait. I'm sorry."

Thea was annoyed.

Skylar was disappointed.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel and Tommy walked toward Laurel's desk.

"How's Jessica?" Tommy asked.

"Not well." Laurel answered. "Her lieutenant gave her a few days' leave to give her some space and clear her head. No one wants her to do anything reckless."

"Like asking the vigilantes's help to get justice for her boyfriend's murder?" Tommy asked.

"What would you have done, Tommy?" Laurel asked.

"I don't blame her." Tommy told her. "I just... it could've been dangerous."

Laurel looked at him curiously, noticing something a little bit off. "Is everything okay? You look worried."

"Not worried." Tommy told her. "Just... my father called."

Laurel looked at him in surprise. "Oh. And how did that go?"

"He invited us to dinner for tonight." Tommy told her.

"Oh." Laurel said in surprise.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Apparently, he wants to mend some fences, but thanks to him, I can't afford a fence, so I can only assume he's got some other agenda."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Laurel told him. "Maybe he really is trying to extend an olive branch."

Tommy smiled. "You really do look for the best in people, don't you?"

Laurel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lucky for you."

They chuckled, kissing.

Laurel walked away to get back to work.

Tommy watched her go.

...

**Night - Queen Consolidated - Walter's Office**

Moira was standing at the wall of windows.

Malcolm walked toward her. "I'm sorry to have to pull you away from your family like that."

"What do you want, Malcolm?" Moira asked.

"We have a problem with your friend Carl Ballard." Malcolm told her, handing her a file. "He's trying to gentrify the Glades."

Moira looked through the file. "Carl knows that's not part of the plan."

"Which is why you're gonna shut him down." Malcolm told her. "You're his friend. He'll listen to you."

"If you want me to help you with Carl, I want something in return." Moira told him, handing the file back to him. "Proof Walter's still alive."

"My word isn't enough?" Malcolm asked.

"What's that saying?" Moira asked. "'Trust but verify'?"

Malcolm patted her on the shoulder, making her uncomfortable. "Words to live by."

Malcolm walked out, leaving.

...

**Hallway**

Thea had been watching Moira and Malcolm from the hallway, not having heard them, but having seen them, confused.

...

**Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) Girls - Peasant**

John and Ted were sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

"Two days later, I am still digging regurgitated tacos out of the car vents, and he asks me why I won't turn on the AC." Ted told him.

John chuckled. "All right, you win. Bodyguarding Queen was never that bad."

"Six years serving my country, the only thing I'm qualified for is babysitting spoiled brats." Ted told him.

"Well, Ted, they're not all like that." John told him.

"I haven't met one yet that would survive a single day in country." Ted told him. "Sometimes, it makes me wonder what I was doing over there."

Carly served them food. "Specialty of the house."

"Thank you, Carly." John told her. Carly put cake in front of Ted. "Where is my cake?"

"Tired of listening to you complain about the dry cleaners shrinking your suit." Carly told him.

John chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Carly smiled, walking away.

Ted looked at John, chuckling. "She likes you."

"She's my sister-in-law, Ted." John told him.

"Not anymore." Ted told him. "Your brother's gone, John." John looked down. "But you are here."

A man walked closer, looking at Ted. "Car's waiting outside. Got a client to drop off at the Chaykin art gallery opening."

"John, you remember Paul Knox?" Ted asked. "He was a couple of ranks under us back in the 'Stan."

John nodded.

"Good to be working with you." Knox told him, offering his hand. John shook his hand. "I'll be outside."

Knox walked out, leaving.

John looked at Ted. "I didn't know Knox worked at Blackhawk."

"They recruited him when his tour ended last month." Ted told him.

John took a drink of coffee. "Mm-hmm."

"People change, John." Ted told him. "And everyone deserves a chance to prove it."

Ted slid the cake over to John, standing, walking out, leaving.

John watched him go, sighing, considering his options.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Oliver and Skylar were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Thea walked in. "I need to talk to you. Remember last week when I asked you if you thought Mom was acting weird?"

"Yeah." Skylar answered.

"Well, I found out why." Thea told them. "She's hooking up with Tommy's dad."

Oliver laughed. "That's insane."

"I just saw them together." Thea told them. "It's happening all over again."

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked.

Thea sighed, sitting down. "A couple of months before you and Dad left on the 'Gambit', Mom and Dad were arguing a lot."

"About what?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know." Thea told them. "But she was having a lot of these... lunch meetings with Mr. Merlyn. And now Walter's gone, too, and Mom and Mr. Merlyn are back at it. It's gross."

"Mom never would have cheated on Dad." Skylar told them. "She's not cheating on Walter."

Thea looked at Skylar sympathetically. "You don't want to believe it because you have this perfect image of Mom in your head. That's not who she is, Skylar. She's a liar and a cheater. And you really don't know her at all."

Thea stood, walking out, leaving.

Oliver looked down, sighing.

Skylar was confused and hurt.

...

**Moira's Room**

Oliver and Moira walked in.

"She thinks Malcolm and I are having an affair?" Moira asked.

"And that it started back when Dad was still alive." Oliver told her, sitting on the table.

"Why would she think that?" Moira asked.

"She says you and Dad were fighting." Oliver told her. Moira sighed, looking away. "Mom..."

"It's not your concern, sweetheart." Moira told him.

"Thea made it my concern." Oliver told her. Moira turned away. "What was going on?"

Moira sighed, turning to face him. "Robert was unfaithful to me repeatedly. It made our marriage difficult, to say the least." Oliver sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but your father wasn't always the man you thought he was." Oliver sighed. "I know you thought he walked on water, but, you see, that's how I wanted you to remember him. As a good man who loved you. That's how I want Thea and Skylar to remember him. So promise me you'll keep it a secret."

Oliver nodded. "Of course." Moira rubbed his arm. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Moira asked.

"Why would Thea think that you and Mr. Merlyn are still sneaking around?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I can't imagine." Moira told him.

"Have you seen him lately?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, he's been the CEO of Merlyn Global Group for years." Moira told him. "I've been running Queen Consolidated merely days. Yes, I occasionally go and ask for advice." Oliver nodded. "Is my interrogation over?"

Oliver nodded.

Moira walked away, leaving.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout, plugging the USB drive that Oliver had stolen from Ted.

A Blackhawk login form appeared on the screen.

Clary turned in her seat to face Justin. "You wanna give it a go?"

Justin walked closer, smirking. "I don't think that I'll be able to hack it, Clary. And if I can't hack it, then you can't hack it."

"Then what do you suggest?" Clary asked.

"I suggest that I take it to my sister." Justin answered. "She'll be happy to do it."

Clary nodded, knowing it was the best thing they could do, sighing.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

It was after dark by the time Edward and Oliver got to the other camp where Yao Fei supposedly was.

Clary was hiding behind the cover of trees, seeing a cage where Yao Fei was being kept.

Edward walked toward Oliver. "You see, this is where we keep the, uh... detain prisoners prone to running off before I've finished with them." He hit Oliver over the head, making him fall. He knelt next to him, pulling up his ski mask to see his face. "Prisoners like you, Mr. Queen." He stood, turning to a few soldiers. "Spread out. Search the woods. If the girl's here, find her."

Clary hid behind her tree, looking worried and scared.

...

**Now**

**Night - Restaurant**

Malcolm, Laurel and Tommy were having dinner.

"At Christmas one year, Tommy wanted a puppy." Malcolm told her. Laurel looked at Tommy, smiling. "He wanted to name it Arthur, as in King Arthur, because he's a Merlyn."

Laurel looked at Tommy. "Well, you used to be so incredibly adorable."

"I still am." Tommy told her.

Laurel laughed.

"My wife would have liked you, Laurel." Malcolm told her.

"I wish I would have known her." Laurel told them. "She passed away before Tommy and I became friends."

"She was killed, Laurel." Malcolm told her. "There's no need to be polite about it."

Laurel pressed her lips together awkwardly, looking down.

"You're just a ray of sunshine today, aren't you, Dad?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Please forgive me." Malcolm told them. "Talking about my wife has a tendency to make me a little bit maudlin."

Malcolm took a drink of coffee.

Tommy looked at him in confusion.

...

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Felicity was sitting at her desk, eating Chinese food.

Justin walked in.

Felicity looked up from her food, placing it down. "And here I beginning to think my days of being Justice Smoak's personal computer geek were coming to an end. Justice. Justin. See what I did there?"

"Is that your way of saying 'hi'?" Justin asked. "Or that you missed your baby brother?"

"No." Felicity answered. "But if it works for you, go with it."

Justin chuckled. "So, I have got something for you."

Justin took out the USB drive.

"I would have liked red wine better for a present." Felicity told him. Justin smiled. Felicity took the drive. "Hmm. Security fob." She plugged it into her computer, coming up with the same login page. "It's pin protected. Challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group. What is this for?"

"That's classified." Justin told her.

Felicity looked up, giving him a look, scoffing, smiling. "You did not just say that to me." Justin chuckled. "Whatever." Felicity started the hack. "This is a military-grade cryptographic security protocol."

"Listen." Justin told her. "You get through it, and a bottle of red wine is yours."

Felicity smiled, returning to the hack.

...

**Restaurant**

Malcolm, Laurel and Tommy were finishing up dinner.

"This has been lovely, Mr. Merlyn." Laurel told him. "Thank you."

"Thank you for joining me." Malcolm told her. "It's been wonderful getting to know you better. And if Tommy doesn't mind me mixing a little business with pleasure, I could use your signature on these."

Malcolm pulled out folded up paperwork, putting it on the table.

Tommy picked it up, unfolding it to look the paper over. "You want to shut down Mom's free clinic?"

"It's not hers anymore, Tommy." Malcolm told him.

"That clinic meant everything to Mom." Tommy told him.

"You were eight years old." Malcolm told him. "I don't think you were in a position to know what was important to your mother." He held a pen toward Tommy. "I just need your signature."

"Stop." Tommy told him. "This dinner was never about getting to know Laurel. It was about this." He stood, walking around the table to stand next to Malcolm, putting the paper in front of him. "You haven't changed. And you never will. It's about time that I learned that and stopped letting you disappoint me. We're leaving."

Tommy walked away.

Laurel stood, looking at Malcolm. "This clinic was his mother's."

"Yes." Malcolm agreed. "And his mother taught him a lesson I've been trying to, that the world is a harsh and unforgiving place."

"And when did she teach him that?" Laurel asked.

Malcolm stood. "When she was lying dead in the street with a bullet in her head. Goodnight."

Malcolm walked away.

Laurel was overwhelmed.

...

**Blackhawk - Garage**

Ted and John were walking together.

"Management keeps things running smooth, which is nice." Ted told him.

"Better than going to war with the army you got, right?" John asked.

Ted chuckled. "Indeed, indeed."

"So, Ted, are you the reason Knox is working for Blackhawk?" John asked.

"Look, I know you don't like the guy." Ted told him. "I wasn't his biggest fan, either, but jobs are hard to come by for everybody these days. And guys like us, when all anyone thinks you're qualified for is shooting at people, if I hadn't gotten Knox this job, chances are he'd be out knocking over liquor stores or robbing banks."

Ted walked away.

John was thinking.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Justin was walking down the stairs into the hideout, looking toward where Clary was sitting at the table. His phone rang. He took it out, seeing it was Felicity calling, answering. "What did you get?"

Felicity was sitting at her desk. "Well, once I got past Blackhawk's authentication system, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto, something pretty illegal."

"Define illegal." Justin told her.

Clary looked up.

"Oh, you know." Felicity told him. "Robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas."

"Whoa." Justin told her. "What?"

"Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's seven major armored car carriers, including the three that have already been hit." Felicity told him. Justin made a face in frustration, disappointed because he wanted to believe that John's friend was in the clear. Clary knew that it meant something bad, standing, walking toward her suit and katanas and knives to get suited up. "Justin, I think we should provide this information to the police. With it, they should be able to predict the next heist."

"Hold on." Justin told her. "Felicity, do me a favor. Forward that directory on to me and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you."

Justin sighed in frustration, hanging up.

Clary turned to face him. "Tell me where."

...

**On the Road**

An armored truck drove down the road.

A van pulled up behind the armored truck.

A man in full gear stood in front of the armored truck.

Several other men in gear got out with the same guns that Man 1 had.

Clary/Katana punched Man 1 in the face, making his face mask come off, turning to the other men.

The men started to shoot.

Clary raised both katanas, swirling them around to deflect the bullets, ducking behind a car for cover. She drew a knife, throwing it into Man 2's shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Man 3 tried to shoot her. Clary somersaulted out of the way of the bullets.

The armored car started to drive away.

Clary ran toward a nearby trash can, picking up the lid to use as a shield against the bullets.

Man 3 shot a device into the lid. The device exploded with gas, throwing Clary back to the ground.

Man 4 ran to help Man 2. "Quick, quick. Come on, man. Come on."

Clary couldn't breathe within the gas, coughing and gasping. The gas clouded her vision. She couldn't see the men, but she could hear the van doors close. She struggled to breathe, standing, walking out of the smoke, seeing the van drive away down the road.

...

**Van**

The four men got into the van.

Man 2 was driving.

Man 4 pulled the knife out of Man 2's shoulder. "Blake's hit. He's hit."

Man 1 pulled off his mask, revealing it was Knox.

...

**Outside**

Clary watched the van go, still trying to recover from the coughing fit.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

**(Song:) Good Girl - Benny Benassi**

Tonight was Skylar's birthday party, also, which was why Oliver wasn't there with Clary, because he had to be there for Skylar.

Clary walked into the Queen mansion, looking at all of the partiers dancing to the loud music.

Skylar saw her, smiling, walking closer. "Clary. You made it."

"Of course I made it." Clary told her. "Happy Birthday, Skylar."

Skylar and Clary smiled, embracing, pulling away.

"Thank you." Skylar told her. She pulled out a set of keys. "Oh, God, check it out, check it out. Convertible." She smiled. "Oh, my God."

"You must be so surprised." Clary told her sarcastically.

"Isn't everything absolutely perfect?" Skylar asked. "Except for if my dad were here..."

Clary looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Skylar. But I'm sure that if he were here, he'd say you look beautiful." Skylar smiled a small smile. "I would have gotten you a present, but..."

"Are you kidding me?" Skylar asked. "You saved my brother and made sure that he made it back here. That's all the present I need from you. I mean, it's the best gift you could give me." Clary smiled a small smile. Skylar looked behind her, seeing one of her friends. "Oh, um, excuse me."

"Mm-hmm." Clary told her.

Skylar walked away.

Clary saw Justin, Oliver and John standing at the side of the party talking, walking toward them.

John looked at Clary. "I heard the girl in black foiled an armored car heist this evening."

"Gaynor wasn't running the rocket launcher." Clary told them.

"I know." John told them. "I was with him the whole time it was going down."

"It looks like you were right." Justin told him.

"Listen, if someone at Blackhawk is involved, I'd put my money on Knox." John told them. "He started right before the heists began, and he has military training."

"Okay." Oliver told them. He looked at Clary. "What happened exactly?"

"I injured one of them." Clary answered. "A knife to the shoulder. He was bleeding pretty badly when they made off in their van."

"Okay, so if any of Knox's blood is one of the motor pool vans, we'll know for sure." John told them.

"I'm going with you." Oliver told them, stepping toward the door.

Justin stepped in his way. "No, no, no, listen. You have this party. You and me can stay here. Clary and John can handle this."

"Hey, head on a swivel." Oliver told them.

"That's the way I was born, man." John told him.

Oliver nodded.

John and Clary walked out, leaving.

Skylar was dancing in the music, spinning around, making her hair twirl around her, letting it fall in front of her head, tossing it back, running her hands through her hair. Thea walked closer. Skylar smiled, pulling Thea onto the dance floor for the sisters to dance together.

Justin and Oliver watched them.

Oliver chuckled. "You remember what I told you about Thea always taunting Skylar about you?"

"Yeah." Justin answered. "Also remember you telling me to keep my distance."

"I believe I actually told you to let her decide if she wants to pursue anything." Oliver told him. "My sister's had a hundred people's worth of pain, and you're the one that helped her through it even though you didn't have to do much other than teach her how to be strong. She likes you, and it's not a one-sided thing."

"But I have a feeling that the 'if you tell her the truth about who the vigilantes are and if you hurt her, I'll kill you' speech is coming up next." Justin told him.

"Listen to that feeling." Oliver told him. "I don't mind if you're with her. But she can never know the truth, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know." Justin told him. "And she won't."

"Thank you." Oliver told him.

Justin nodded.

Oliver walked away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Elsewhere**

**(Song:) Chinatown - Alex Gaudino**

Thea was getting something to drink.

Margo and another girl walked up to her.

"Hey." Margo told her. "We have something for you." She handed her pills. "It's called Vertigo. It's supposed to make you feel all floaty."

Thea put the pills into her bag. "Uh, if my sister caught me with this, I wouldn't make it to 20. I'm gonna go put it upstairs, and then I'll be right back down."

Thea walked away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Upstairs**

Moira was standing on the balcony above the party.

Malcolm walked toward her. "Moira, I have a little something for you."

Malcolm took out his phone, showing her a picture of Walter.

Moira took the phone. "Walter."

Malcolm took the phone away, putting it up. "I did as you asked. Now it's your turn to do as I asked."

Malcolm placed a hand on Moira's back.

Thea walked upstairs, seeing them.

"I'll take care of it." Moira told him.

"Thank you, Moira." Malcolm told her, walking away, leaving.

Moira turned to see Thea.

"At Skylar's party?" Thea asked angrily. "Right here in front of me?"

Thea turned to leave.

Moira walked toward her. "No, Thea, you don't understand."

Thea turned back. "Walter hasn't been gone two months and you're already cheating on him."

"Sweetie..." Moira trailed off.

"Just like you did on Dad." Thea told her.

"No, Thea, I never cheated." Moira told her.

"Like I would believe anything you say." Thea told her. "No. I wish it had been you that was on that boat."

Thea walked away, leaving.

Moira was hurt and heartbroken to hear that.

...

**Foyer**

**(Song:) There and Back - Wolfgang Gartner**

Thea walked downstairs. She pulled out the Vertigo pills, finding Skylar's purse, taking out her car keys, walking out, leaving.

...

**Blackhawk - Garage**

John and Clary/Katana went to Blackhawk, in the garage.

Clary was walking along. She found the van that had been at the attempted heist, opening the back of it to find bloodstains on the floor.

John stood at the side of the van, peeling off the Blackhawk sticker to reveal a logo underneath.

**Inter**

**Globe**

**Cable**

Clary heard a gun cock, taking cover behind the open door, looking out toward the sound to see Knox with a gun aimed at John. He hadn't seen Clary yet.

Knox looked at John. "I had a feeling you'd show up."

John turned to face him. "Yeah? Why is that, Knox?"

"Right after Gaynor got you hired, someone hacked our system." Knox answered. "First person to ever make it through our firewall. You want to tell me how you did it?"

"I'm not really sure." John told him.

"He didn't think you'd be very cooperative." Knox told him.

"Who?" John asked.

The lights turned on.

Ted walked out from hiding. "Hey, John."

John looked at Ted in shock, realizing that he had been apart of it all along.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

**(Song:) Rise Fall - Adventure Club Krewella**

The party was still going. Everyone was still dancing and laughing, drinking and having fun.

Skylar was still dancing. She saw Justin at the side of the room, looking around, walking toward him. "Hey."

"Hey." Justin told her.

"So, I saw that my brother was talking to you earlier." Skylar told him. "Was he threatening you in his big brotherly way again?"

Justin chuckled. "Not in as many words."

"Really?" Skylar asked. "Because you guys seemed to be talking a lot."

"It's good." Justin told her. "He just said that he didn't want me to make a move. That he wanted to know it's your choice. That he's okay with it if you are."

Skylar was surprised. "Really? He said that?" Justin nodded. "Huh."

Justin chuckled. "So, what is it that you want, birthday girl?"

Skylar took a moment to consider how to answer. "What I know is that I've been acting like an adult for so long, and now that I'm am officially, nothing feels all that different."

"Never does." Justin told her. "Especially if you're too mature for your own age."

"Yeah, I would be the first one from the Queen family to grow up before age 25." Skylar told him.

Justin chuckled in amusement. "Would the birthday girl like a dance?"

Skylar smiled. "Yes. She would."

Justin took Skylar's hand, leading her to the dance floor, spinning her around, pulling her closer. They started to dance to the music, smiling.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Blackhawk - Garage**

Knox still held John at gunpoint.

Clary/Katana was still in hiding.

John looked at Ted incredulously. "Ted, you're a part of this?"

"No, not part of." Ted answered. "My men. My mission."

"Mission?" John repeated. "This isn't Afghanistan."

"Oh, don't I know that." Ted told him. "Over there, we were trusted with millions of dollars in weapons and personnel. We were conquerors. Now we're nannies with tasers."

"So that gives you the right to steal, to kill innocent civilians?" John asked.

"I'm not gonna convince you I'm right." Ted told him. "I'm gonna convince you to join the team."

John scoffed. "Yeah, now, I know you're crazy."

"Earlier tonight was supposed to be our last score, but because of the katana girl, we struck out." Ted told him. "Now we're down a man. Good thing you're qualified to take his place."'\

Clary spoke quietly through comm to speak to John. "Give me the signal and get out."

John shook his head to tell her to wait. "Ted, I think your convincing is gonna have to be a lot more convincing."

"Copy that." Ted told him. He spoke into his radio. "Cavanaugh."

Cavanaugh walked in with John's sister-in-law Carly tied and gagged.

John looked at her worriedly. "Carly." He tried to attack Ted. "You son of a bitch." Knox aimed a gun at John. Cavanaugh aimed a gun at Carly. "No! Don't! Don't. Wait."

"You both can die tonight, John." Ted told him. "Or once we do this, we're on a plane and she can go home to your nephew. It's your call. Or you can watch your sister-in-law die."

"You're forgetting one thing, guys." John told them.

"What's that?" Knox asked.

"You're not the only one who has reinforcements." John answered. Clary jumped out of the back of the van, throwing a knife into Cavanaugh's wrist, making him drop his gun and let go of Carly. John led her away. "Carly, get out of here!"

Ted tried to shoot Clary. Clary rolled out of the way. Knox tried to shoot her. Clary threw a knife into the gun, making him drop it. She spun to kick Ted in the face, making him fall. Knox drew two small staffs, trying to hit Clary with one. Clary raised a knife to block the move. Knox tried to hit her with the other. Clary raised another knife to block the move. Knox swung the staffs toward her from either side to try and hit her. Clary ducked, punching him twice, spinning to kick him in the face, making him turn away, grabbing him in a chokehold from behind, holding him like that until he passed out. Ted picked up another gun, trying to shoot her. Clary raised a knife to push the gun to the side to make the bullet miss, slamming the other knife against the other side of it, using them like prongs to pry the gun out of his hands, making it fall to the floor. Ted tried to punch her from either side. Clary ducked, spinning to kick his legs out from underneath him, punching him in the face, kicking him in the head, making him unconscious.

Clary stood, walking out of the building to outside.

John was standing alone.

"Where's Carly?" Clary asked.

"In the car." John answered.

"Is she okay?" Clary asked.

"Shaken up." John answered. "I have to get her home." Clary nodded in understanding. They heard police sirens as they closed in. "You should get out of here."

Clary nodded. "Be careful."

Clary ran off, leaving.

...

**On the Road**

**(Song:) Space Based - Designer Drugs**

Skylar's convertible was driving messily and uneasily down the road.

...

**Skylar's Convertible**

Thea was the one driving, obviously high on Vertigo, turning the music up. She took a turn around the corner, nearly crashing into a car, narrowly avoiding, swerving. She lost control of the car, crashing into a tree.

**(Song Ends)**

Thea was unconscious in the driver's seat.

...

**Starling General Hospital - Thea's Room**

Thea was lying in bed.

Oliver, Skylar and Moira walked in.

Moira sighed. "Oh, Thea."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Thea answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just headachy, really." She looked at Skylar apologetically. "Your car. Is-is it..."

"The car isn't important right now." Skylar told her. "But that is the last time you're driving my car."

Thea sighed, nodding in understanding.

"Do you remember what happened, sweetheart?" Moira asked.

Thea chuckled bitterly. "You go away."

"Thea, please." Moira told her.

"I said I'm fine." Thea told her.

Oliver and Skylar were confused as to why Thea was so angry at their mother.

...

**Hallway**

Clary was back in her clothes for the party, walking toward the hospital room.

Justin was waiting for her.

"Hey." Clary told him.

Justin turned to face her, sighing. "Hey."

"Is she okay?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered. "She's a little banged up, but she's mostly okay. She's..." He chuckled without humor, shaking his head. "More worried about Skylar being mad at her for crashing her car."

"Of course she is." Clary told him.

"How did it go with John?" Justin asked.

"As good as it could go, when Gaynor was apart of it and he kidnapped Carly to try and make John see things his way." Clary answered. Justin looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry. We took care of it. But I'm beat. I just need some sleep. I just wanted to make sure Thea was okay."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, me, too."

"Go home, Justin." Clary told him. "You look like you really need some sleep, too."

Justin sighed, nodding. He turned around, walking away, leaving.

Clary looked toward the hospital room remembering when a doctor was telling her she was pregnant.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was lying on the couch, watching TV.

_Man: (on TV) "Now, Julie, why is it so hard for you to make the relationship work?"_

Jessica changed the channel.

Laurel walked into the room, looking at her sadly.

"I'm really starting to regret giving you and Dad a key." Jessica told her.

Laurel walked closer. "Because you know that we want to come and check up on you, and you want to be alone." She sat down next to Jessica, brushing back her hair. "Sorry, Jessie. That's not the best option right now."

Jessica sat up to situate on the couch to give Laurel more room.

Laurel sat back against the couch.

Jessica laid her head in Laurel's lap, looking up at the ceiling. "If I told you to leave me alone and go home, would you do it?"

"Nope." Laurel answered. "I knew that I had to give you some space for a few days, but I refuse to leave you alone in your grief. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Jessica answered. "But you're not going to give up until I open up, are you?"

"Nope." Laurel answered.

Jessica sighed, sitting up, leaning back against the couch next to her older sister. "Laurel... I've spent the last few days being so angry at Lynns, at the fire chief, at Dad for judging me about going to the vigilantes for help in getting justice for Danny... at Danny, even, for not telling me what really happened with Garfield Lynns." Laurel looked at her sadly, looking upset at the thought of causing her pain. "But I know that he didn't tell me because he was ashamed of himself. He never forgave himself. And I realized that I'm not angry. I'm not mad. I'm just devastated. Just like I was devastated at losing Sara. And I made a promise that I would never feel that broken or dead inside again."

"I remember." Laurel told her. "You made that promise to me."

Jessica had tears in her eyes, nodding. "I still don't want to feel that weak. That's why I've been turning it into anger."

"You don't have to be angry, Jess." Laurel told her. "It's okay to feel sad."

Jessica sighed heavily, not knowing what else to say.

Laurel looked at her sadly, wrapping her arm around her. Jessica leaned her head against her shoulder, letting her older sister hold her and comfort her over the loss of her boyfriend.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were already here.

John and Justin walked in.

"Cops give you a hard time?" Clary asked.

"Nah." John answered. "I explained to them that me and Gaynor were old war buddies. He tried to rope me in..." He sighed. "When I refused, he kidnapped Carly. Everything else happened under duress." He turned to face them, shaking his head. "I screwed up, guys. Obviously, Gaynor wasn't who I thought he was. I was wrong."

"Yeah, but..." Oliver trailed off. "You were right, too. When you told me that I trusted the list more than I trusted you. Diggle, the truth is, after what happened to me on the island... it's difficult for me to trust... anything." He looked between John and Justin. "But both of you do. And that reminded me why we chose you as our partners. It's because you see the best in people." He looked at Clary. "And though you want to see the best in people, your trust issues are almost as bad as mine. You just... have a healthier way of dealing with them. You pull me back from the edge when I get in too deep. That's how we do this."

Oliver sighed, looking at Robert's book his in hands. He handed it to John.

John took it, looking at the open page to see Ted Gaynor's name.

Clary handed him a pen.

John took the pen, crossing Ted's name out, closing the book.

"I learned something, too." Justin told them. "Until you tell me, I'll never want to know what other names are in this book."

Clary nodded, taking the book, walking away, putting it down.

...

**Starling General Hospital - Hallway**

Oliver, Skylar and Thea walked out of Thea's hospital room.

"She promised me she's not cheating on Walter." Oliver told them.

"Like I would trust anything that woman says." Thea told them.

An officer walked closer. "Miss Queen." Skylar and Thea turned around to face him in confusion. "Thea Queen?"

Oliver turned to face them.

"Is there a problem?" Skylar asked.

The officer looked at Thea. "We received a call from your doctor. In the event of a vehicular accident, they're required to report the result of the driver's tox screen." Thea sighed. The officer looked at Skylar and Oliver. "Thea tested positive for a narcotic called Vertigo."

Skylar and Oliver looked at Thea in shock.

"The drug they're using in the Glades?" Skylar asked.

The officer handcuffed Thea's wrists behind her back. "Thea Queen, you're under arrest for driving under the influence of narcotics."

Oliver looked away.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Oliver was in a cage at the camp, no longer in the soldiers' uniforms.

A soldier in a uniform brought a struggling Clary closer.

Oliver sat up in worry, holding onto the bars.

Edward was standing outside. "Do you know why my men wear Balaclavas, Mr. Queen? Because it masks everything but the eyes. In a man's eyes, one can always find the truth." He looked between clary and Oliver. "You two, you risked everything to save your friend." He looked at Clary. "Someone I warned you about, Miss Moon, yet you trusted him. But that trust was misplaced."

The soldier that brought Clary pulled off his mask, revealing it was Yao Fei.

Clary and Oliver were in shock, confused.


	18. Vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_vertigo/collection?id=7192537

**Day One**

**Night - Warehouse District**

A street dealer was running down the way.

Oliver/Arrow was running across the structure above him to get caught up, jumping down.

The dealer ran away. "No, no, no, no, no!" He made it to lakeside, running up a structure, trying to climb onto a rooftop to run away. Oliver shot an arrow into his jacket sleeve to pin him there, making him dangle there. "Oh, come on, man. I'm just trying to make an honest living."

"There's nothing honest about what you do." Oliver told him. "Who supplies you with Vertigo? Tell me now and you live."

"Please!" The dealer told him. "They'll kill me!"

"Whoever you fear..." Oliver trailed off, drawing an arrow, using the bow to aim it at him. "Fear me more!"

"Okay, okay!" The dealer told him. "We call him the Count. That's all I know. I swear to God!" He closed his eyes in preparation for an arrow, but when he opened his eyes, it was to see that Oliver was already gone. "Hey! Get me down from here!"

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout, at the computer.

Oliver walked downstairs, still suited up, but his hood down.

"Find what you looking for?" Clary asked.

"Took down three Vertigo pushers tonight, Clary." Oliver told her. "Last one finally knew a name. The Count."

"The Count?" Clary repeated skeptically. "That's worse than the hood and the girl in black." She walked closer. "Are you going back out there?"

"I'm not done for the night." Oliver told her. "Whoever this Count is, he has a lot of blood on his hands, and it is long past time he started paying."

"Well, slow down." Clary told him. "I think you're missing the point here."

"What?" Oliver asked. Clary gave him a look. Oliver sighed, nodding. "Thea."

"Her hearing's in a few hours." Clary told him. "And Skylar's the only one that's with her that she actually wants to be with her, because she's mad at her mother for an alleged affair. You think she cares more about some drug lord getting his just desserts, or you being by her side when she needs you the most?"

Oliver knew she was right, nodding.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Thea's Room**

Thea was standing in front of her mirror, looking at her healing bruise on her head from the crash.

Skylar was sitting on the bed.

Oliver was in.

They were all dressed for court.

"Hey." Oliver told them. "We should get going. Judges don't appreciate the value in being fashionably late."

Thea chuckled. "Got any other tips?"

"Let the lawyer do all the talking." Oliver told her. "They'll give you a pad and paper, but do not play tic tac toe. Judges don't appreciate that, either."

Thea and Skylar smiled small smiles.

Thea turned to face them nervously.

Skylar stood, walking closer. "Come on, Speedy."

"I know, I know." Thea told them. "Keep on trying to get up and go, but..." She chuckled nervously. "Just don't. I wish Dad were here."

"Me, too." Skylar told her.

Oliver walked closer. "I'm here."

Skylar and Thea looked at Oliver in appreciation.

Moira walked in. "We should leave now."

Thea wouldn't even look at their mother.

...

**Courthouse - Outside**

John and Justin escorted Moira, Oliver, Thea, Skylar and Clary toward the courthouse.

News reporters were clamoring around them. "Miss Queen. Thea, over here. Can we get a comment? Just one comment." Thea was extremely nervous. Skylar took Thea's hand to comfort her. "Thea, are you going into rehab? Miss Queen, are you being expelled from Balliou Prep?" John and Justin pushed through the crowd to get the others inside. "Are you worried about the outcome?"

...

**Courtroom**

The hearing was in progress.

Judge Brackett was leading the trial. "Docket ending 1-10-5-6, people vs. Thea Dearden Queen. Possession of a controlled substance, driving under the influence of a controlled substance. Counselors, I understand you've reached a plea agreement."

Thea's lawyer, Alex Salese, stood. "We have, your honor. Given that my client has no priors, the people have generously agreed to probation."

Laurel walked in from the back of the room.

"Well, just because Miss Queen's family sweeps her priors under the rug, doesn't mean they don't exist." Brackett told him. "You get your client off, and you help your boss avoid dealing with the drug that's sweeping across our city like the plague. Everyone wins, except us, the people of Starling City."

"Your honor, with all due respect--" Alex started.

Brackett ignored him, looking at Thea. "Miss Queen, like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if people see that the Queen family can't get away with using Vertigo, they'll think twice before using it themselves. The plea arrangement is denied. This case will proceed to trial."

Thea looked at her family, Clary, John and Justin worriedly, nervously.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Moira, Skylar, Thea, Oliver and Clary walked into the Queen mansion's living room.

Alex was with them.

"They can't do this." Moira told them. "That man cannot send my daughter to prison."

"What are our options?" Oliver asked.

"An interlocutory appeal." Alex answered. "But trial judges have discretion to reject plea agreements. I think you might want to prepare yourself for the possibility that this isn't going to go our way." Thea looked nervous. "I'm sorry, Miss Queen. I'll get to work on the appeal."

"Well, so much for the best criminal defense attorney in the city." Moira told them. Oliver put a hand on her arm. "Thea, we will handle this, I promise."

"Like you promised Walter you'd always stay faithful to him?" Thea asked. "I feel better already."

Clary frowned in confusion.

"That's enough." Moira told her.

"Don't worry." Thea told her. "Sounds like you won't have to be putting up with me much longer."

Thea walked out, leaving.

"What, does she not realize how serious this is?" Moira asked. "She took drugs. She drove. She could have killed someone, or herself."

"I know." Skylar told her.

"All that judge is looking for is someone to make an example of." Moira told them. "Why does it have to be her?"

"Maybe it doesn't." Clary told them. Moira, Skylar and Oliver looked at Clary. "Listen, I have to go do something. Give you guys a little privacy. Mrs. Queen, Skylar, are you okay?"

"I'm not the one facing prison." Skylar told them.

Clary looked at them sympathetically, walking out of the living room.

...

**Foyer**

Clary walked toward the door.

Oliver followed her. "Clary."

Clary turned to face him. "Does Thea still think that Moira was being unfaithful to Walter?"

Oliver sighed. "Yeah. Thea still thinks that our mother's having an affair with Malcolm Merlyn."

"Tommy's dad?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "My mom assured me that she's not. She told me that my dad was the one with loyalty issues. But Thea's pretty convinced."

"Then talk to her." Clary told him. "Your family needs you, Oliver. Thea, Skylar, they need you. I'll do what I can on my own."

"I need to be out there, searching for a way to help my sister." Oliver told her.

"You are helping her, by staying here when she needs you." Clary told him. "I care about Thea, too, so I will go out there and help her anyway I can."

Oliver sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to them. Justin's going to talk to Jessica, too. See if he can get help from her."

Clary nodded in understanding. She turned around, walking out, leaving.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

It was after dark on the island.

Oliver was still in his cage.

Yao Fei brought a struggling Clary to another cage, opening the door.

"You working for them now?" Clary asked. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends... or something. I mean, why'd you bother keeping Oliver safe, or helping him rescue me if you were just going to hand us over to them? Just get us out of here."

"I can't." Yao Fei told her, closing the cell door, turning around, walking away.

Oliver stood from within his cage. "Hey! Don't leave us here! We came back for you! Do you hear me? We came back for you!"

Oliver gave up, leaning back against the cage bars.

Clary looked through hers, hopelessly confused.

...

**Now**

**Day - Police Precinct**

Jessica was sitting at her desk, working.

Justin walked in, looking at an officer by the door. "Hi. Looking for Detective Jessica Lance."

Jessica looked up. "Justin."

Justin walked toward her. "Hey. I've been meaning to ask you. I know that no one likes to hear the question 'Are you okay?' after going through something terrible or losing someone, but..."

"It's fine, Justin." Jessica told him. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that line before. I've practiced it myself. Never said it quite as convincing."

Jessica barely managed a smirk. "What do you need with a cop, consultant?"

"Vertigo." Justin answered.

Jessica remembered. "Right. I saw your clients on TV. I'm sorry."

"The judge is trying to make an example of Thea." Justin told her. "So, I was thinking, if you could find the person selling the drugs, it might take some of the heat off her."

"Easier said than done." Jessica told him.

"Did some digging and came up with a name." Justin told her. "The Count."

"Justin, we've known about the Count for months." Jessica told him.

"Oh." Justin said.

Jessica picked up a file. "I wish this was thicker, but we really don't have much on him. Love to say we're going to catch him before Thea's trial, but it's highly unlikely."

"You need help with the case?" Justin asked. "You know, a fresh set of eyes couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, go for it." Jessica answered. "I took a few days off after Danny to clear my head... but I might've missed something. It'd be nice for someone to double check." 

Justin took the file, nodding. "You got it."

"Thanks, Justin." Jessica told him.

"Of course." Justin told her. "I hope you feel better."

Jessica nodded.

Justin walked out, leaving.

Lance walked toward Jessica. "What did Smoak want?"

"The police consultant wants to help work on the Vertigo/Count case for the Queens." Jessica answered. "Anything else?"

"No." Lance answered.

Jessica stood, walking away.

...

**Night - Warehouse**

The street dealer was sitting in a chair.

The Count and two other men walked in.

The Count aimed a gun at the dealer.

The dealer raised his arms to stop him, showing him the jacket sleeve that Oliver had shot an arrow through.

The Count lowered the gun. "You need a tailor."

"You know about the vigilantes." The dealer told him. "The hood guy just cornered me, man."

"The hood guy?" the Count repeated.

"I didn't say anything." The dealer told him.

"Oh, I know." The Count told him. "You can't divulge secrets you don't know." The dealer sighed in relief. "But... examples must be made." The dealer looked at him nervously. The Count walked around him to stand behind him, stabbing him in the neck with a syringe, injecting him with a liquid. "Vertigo, in its purest form." He took the syringe out. "When injected directly into the bloodstream, it affects the thalamus region of your brain. Which is where all of the information from your pain receptors is collected." The dealer seemed to be in agony. The Count circled around him to stand in front of him. "No doubt you're in excruciating pain. But actually, you're not." He tapped the dealer on the head. "You just think you are. I've seen it last for days, until finally the heart gives out." The dealer screamed in pain. The Count showed him the gun. "One bullet left." He put the gun into his hand. The dealer's sight was blurry and swimming. "Now, you can use that bullet to shoot me and take your revenge, or... you could shoot yourself. It's your choice." The Count backed away, raising his hands, knowing that he was not going to die. The dealer was gasping and groaning in pain, wanting to shoot the Count, though the pain from the drug became too much for him. He turned the gun on himself, shooting himself in the head, falling dead. The Count sighed. "The hood. The girl in black. Coming for me." He took the gun from the dealer's body, wiping it clean of prints. "Interesting."

The Count and his two men walked out of the room, leaving the body on the floor.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) One Last Look - Trent Dabbs**

Laurel was sitting at the table, on her laptop. She was online, searching Thea's case.

There was a picture of Thea holding her hand toward the camera to keep it out of her face.

**QUEEN DRUG CASE WILL GO TO TRIAL**

Tommy walked toward her. "I'm learning you're not much of a morning snuggler."

"And I'm learning that you don't like to wake up at any hour that ends in AM." Laurel replied.

Tommy smiled. "That's true. Yeah. So, if you're busy being a lawyer all day and I'm managing a night club all night, when exactly do we get to see each other?" There was a knock on the door. "I got it. Stay."

**(Song Ends)**

Tommy walked toward the door, opening it for Oliver.

"Hey." Oliver told him.

"Hey." Tommy told him. "Hey, how--how is Thea holding up?"

Laurel stood, walking closer.

"She's doing okay." Oliver answered. "Thank you. Um, actually, I--I came to talk to Laurel."

Tommy nodded, letting Oliver in. "Yeah."

Oliver walked in, looking at Laurel. "Hi."

"Hi." Laurel told him.

"Thank you for coming to court yesterday," Oliver told her.

"Yeah, of course." Laurel told him. "But I don't think the judge is willing to move off his position. Taking a hard line against criminals is a platform for his reelection."

"I need you to talk to your father, or your sister." Oliver told her. "They're inside the system, and... maybe they cash in a chip with Judge Brackett, get him off throwing the book at Thea."

Laurel shook her head. "Oliver, I don't--"

"Laurel, I am working on something on my end, but... if it doesn't work out, this is my best chance to help my sister." Oliver told her. "Please."

Laurel nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

"Thank you." Oliver told her, patting Tommy on the shoulder, walking out, leaving.

Tommy closed the door.

Laurel sighed.

...

**Warehouse - Outside**

Lance and Jessica were at the crime scene for the dealer's body.

Laurel was talking to them.

"Absolutely not." Lance told her.

"Dad, I know how you feel about Oliver." Laurel told him.

"Then why would you even ask me to do this?" Lance asked.

"Because Thea, she's only 19 years old." Laurel answered.

"Which makes her an adult." Lance told them. "She can take her medicine. It's about time someone in the Queen family did."

"What about the Lance family?" Laurel asked. "A young girl acting out, engaging in reckless behavior. Does that sound familiar?"

Lance sighed. "Laurel, don't go there."

"Thea, she's just like I remember Sara." Laurel told them.

"That is not how I remember your sister." Lance told them.

"That's because you remember her the way that you wish she had been." Jessica told him. "Not the way that she actually was. She's not the saint that you make her out to be. I know she was arrested for shoplifting and I know you made it go away."

"Well, maybe if I let her go to jail, Queen wouldn't have had her on that damn boat." Lance told them.

"Dad, you make it sound like he kidnapped her." Laurel told him. "For so long, we have blamed Oliver for Sara's death, but Sara's to blame, too. When I look at Thea, I see Sara's potential in her. And her flaws, too. Yes, Thea made a mistake. But she's been through a lot. She lost a father and a brother. Her stepfather is missing. She doesn't need prison. She needs help. So please..."

"I'll make some calls." Jessica told her.

Laurel sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Jessica nodded, walking away.

...

 **Autoshop**  

Justin, John and Clary walked into the warehouse that Jill had met with Bratva member Alexi Leonov before.

Clary was holding bags.

"I've seen a fair amount of Cyrillic back in Afghanistan, left over by the Soviets." John told her. "Is this Russian owned?"

"This is the not-so-hidden headquarters for the Starling City chapter of the Bratva." Clary answered. "Guys..." Justin and John looked at her. "Whatever I say, whatever goes down, just go with it."

Alexi walked toward Clary, speaking in Russian. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too." Clary told him.

"Long time." Alexi told her. "Particularly for Bratva captain."

"I was trying to figure out where to put my interests." Clary told him. "I decided on pharmaceuticals." She tossed her bag to the floor. "I don't mean Aspirin."

"Wise choice." Alexi told her. "Mepheodrone would be a good investment for you. It's the newest thing."

"I was thinking Vertigo." Clary told him. "Newer thing."

"Tough market, Vertigo." Alexi told her. "Only one seller."

"I know." Clary told him. "I was hoping you could do me a favor and arrange a meeting."

Alexi tsked. "He's difficult man. And does not like new friends."

Justin handed Clary the file that he had gotten from Jessica on the Count.

Clary showed the file to Alexi. "This is everything the police have on him. Tell him it's a gift."

Alexi took the file from her. "I will see what I can do. Provided you do favor for me."

Clary nodded, speaking in Russian. "Anything."

Alexi turned to his man behind him.

The man walked away.

Alexi looked at Clary. "It is unusual for an Latina-American to hold such a position of esteem in our organization. Miss Moon." Clary raised her eyebrows slightly. "Anatoli Knyazey. He speaks very highly of you."

"He should." Clary told him. "I saved his life." Justin looked between them in confusion. Alexi's man brought over another man. The man was slightly beaten and bleeding. "What did he do?"

"Something I told him not to." Alexi answered. "Now the favor. Kill this man for me, and I will believe your interest in our organization is genuine. And then I will arrange a meeting with the Count."

Clary hesitated, not wanting to.

Alexi's man pushed the man into Clary’s arms.

"Clary..." Justin trailed off.

"Shut up." Clary told him.

Clary held the man in a chokehold, hiding her hand behind his head, nicking him with a ring she had on her finger without them noticing.

The man started to go limp.

Justin looked away.

Clary let the man fall to the floor.

Alexi's man knelt next to him, feeling for a pulse. He looked at Alexi, nodding.

Alexi looked at Clary smugly, smiling, speaking in Russian. "Thank you."

Clary tilted her head sarcastically. "What are friends for?"

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Yao Fei had taken Clary and Oliver out of their cages, pushing them out of the gates, gun in arms.

"We're out of the gates now." Oliver told him. "What's going on? Are we getting out of here? Where are you taking us?"

Yao Fei took them toward where a crowd was standing around two wrestling men.

One of the men was Billy. He kicked the man in the leg, making him fall to his knees. The man stood, trying to punch him. Billy blocked the move, punching him in the stomach and chest repeatedly, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall, kneeling next to him to continue punching him. He grabbed the man by his wrist, twisting it back, breaking it, making him groan a scream of pain.

Clary flinched at the sound.

Billy looked toward where Edward was standing with the crowd.

Edward nodded.

Billy flipped the man through the air, slashing through him with his sword, killing him.

"While I admit that bout was particularly one-sided..." Edward trailed off. Two men dragged the body away. "Would anybody else like to give it a try?" Yao Fei pushed Oliver and Clary forward. "The point of these little gladiatorial distractions is to strengthen unit cohesion. To that end, I think our newest recruits ought to be afforded the opportunity to try their hand."

Yao Fei walked into the crowd, turning to face Oliver and Clary.

Oliver and Clary were still incredibly confused.

...

**Now**

**Day - Autoshop - Outside**

John carried the man's body out of the warehouse.

Justin and Clary led him toward a van.

"I can't believe you just killed that guy." John told her.

Clary scoffed. "You really have a low opinion of me."

Justin opened the trunk of the car.

John placed the man inside.

Clary touched the man on the neck with the ring, making another cut with the other side of it to counter the effects.

The man woke, sitting up.

"Whoa." Justin told her. "How did you..."

Clary showed them one side of the ring. "Paralytic. Makes your heartbeat nearly nonexistent." She showed them the other side of the ring. "Antidote. Cures right away."

Justin smirked, impressed. "That's a neat trick. You going to get me one of those rings one day?"

Clary punched the man in the face, knocking him out, turning to face John and Justin. "No."

Clary closed the trunk.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"You need to arrange a new identity for this guy." Clary told them. "Get him out of the city."

Clary walked around the car toward the driver's seat.

John walked around the car toward the passenger seat. "Right, so your Ruskie pal draws out the Count, vigilantes take him down."

"No, John, because then the Bratva would know that I used them, and that relationship is too valuable." Clary told him. "I do the meet with the Count as myself, let him leave, then we follow him to his hideout."

"Just that easy, huh?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Well, Justin, I will still need my trusty bodyguard." Clary told him, smirking, getting into the car.

Justin nodded sarcastically. "Fantastic. Looking forward to my new and exciting career as a drug dealer."

John and Justin got into the car.

...

 **Inside**  

Alexi was on the phone with the Count. "She's a captain. And she has money. Are you interested?"

The Count was standing in a warehouse. "Hmm. Let's say... yes."

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Skylar and Thea were sitting on one couch.

Laurel and Oliver were sitting on the other.

"My sister was able to get Judge Brackett to back off his hardline stance," Laurel told them.

"Look, nobody asked you to get involved." Thea told her.

"I did." Oliver told her. 

Thea looked at him in surprise.

"The judge has agreed to a sentence of 500 hours of community service and two years of probation." Laurel told her. "Provisional on the appointment of someone to act in Loco Parentis."

"In Loco what?" Skylar asked.

"It means that the court will appoint an individual to assume responsibility for your sister." Laurel explained. "Me."

"I say thanks, but no thanks." Thea told her.

"Thea." Skylar told her. "You don't actually have a choice."

"Oh, actually, I do." Thea told her. "See, I'm 19, and I can make my own decisions. So, I decide not to be our brother's ex-girlfriend's office monkey."

"Well, if you change your mind, then." Laurel told her.

Thea nodded.

Laurel and Oliver stood, walking toward the door.

"Thank you." Oliver told her.

Laurel nodded. "Yeah."

Laurel walked out, leaving.

Oliver turned to his sisters. "Thea... you're in real trouble, and rightly so. Doing drugs and driving? It is beyond stupid. That is a good deal that Laurel got you. Why aren't you jumping at it?"

"I already have a mother." Thea told them. 

"So..." Skylar trailed off in confusion. "You're going to go to jail and it will ruin the rest of your life."

Thea chuckled. "No. I want to ruin Mom's life." She stood. "She's a liar and a cheat. I mean, deal with it, Sky." Skylar stood, turning away in frustration. "You can pretend all you want to that she's a saint, but I hate her. And she betrayed Dad."

Thea turned to leave.

"So you're just--you're going to go to jail to spite her?" Oliver asked. Thea turned back, scoffing. "Guys..." Skylar turned to face them. "Mom didn't cheat on Dad. He cheated on her."

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked.

"Dad wasn't the man he said he was." Oliver told them. "On the 'Queen's Gambit', right before he died, he admitted to me that he failed us. You. Me. And Mom. That he  wasn't the man he said he was and that he just wished... he wished he had more time to right his wrongs."

Skylar looked heartbroken.

Thea shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Yes, you do." Oliver told them.

"Leave me alone." Thea told him angrily, walking out, leaving.

Skylar turned around to see Moira standing there.

Moira looked at Oliver. "How dare you?"

"We needed to know the truth." Skylar told her. "This family has had a long history of lying, Mom. Maybe it's finally time for all of us to get in the habit of telling the truth."

Skylar walked out, leaving.

Moira didn't know what to say, looking down.

...

**Warehouse District**

Justin, John and Clary went to the meeting building, standing outside after dark.

Alexi and his guy walked closer.

"You know why they call him the Count?" Alexi asked. "When he was developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless. Prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their neck, like a vampire." A car drove by. "You should not be in such a hurry to meet this man."

The car pulled over.

A few people got out.

A man walked closer to pat me down.

Clary raised her hands to comply.

The man patted Justin and John down.

The Count walked closer, showing them the file. "Thank you for this. But I'm not overly concerned about the SCPD. Now, I understand the three of you wish to participate in the feel good business."

Clary nodded. "Yes."

"And why is that?" Count asked.

"Well, I am helping Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn open a nightclub, and I'd like customers to have a little... something extra." Clary told him.

"Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand." The Count told her. Justin and John placed down bags of money. The Count walked toward a man who was holding a briefcase. "A good wine's value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives." He opened the briefcase to reveal several little baggies of narcotics, pulling out one. "56 people died to perfect this high." He stepped closer. "Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing."

The Count handed Clary the bag, closing the briefcase, handing it to her.

They heard sirens, looking around to see several police cars pull up.

"Let's get out of here!" Count's guy told him. "Go! Come on! Let's go!"

They ran away toward their cars.

Lance and Hilton got out of their car, aiming their guns.

"SCPD!" Lance told them. "Put your weapons down!"

Justin, John and Clary ducked behind their car when the gunfire started, between the drug dealers and the police.

The Count and his guys ran toward the building, trying to get away.

Clary ran after them, ducking down from the bullets.

"Clary!" John told her.

Clary punched one of the Count's guys, making him fall unconscious, kicking the other into the wall, making him fall, jumping down the steps toward the Count, landing next to him.

The Count stabbed Clary in the chest with a syringe, injecting her with Vertigo. "No witnesses."

The Count ran away with the briefcase, leaving.

Clary was completely out of it.

The gunfire continued.

The Count got into a van with his guys, starting to drive away.

...

**Jessica's Car**

Jessica drove her detective cruiser up to the scene, nearly crashing due to the gunfire from outside. She aimed her gun out through the window, firing at the van.

...

**Outside**

The van was mostly bulletproof.

A man was leaning out of his window to try and shoot Jessica, though he got shot by her in the process. 

The van stopped.

Jessica got out of her car, aiming her gun. "Get out of the car!"

Clary was still on the staircase. She felt as if she was in excruciating pain, groaning and gasping for breath. She could hear the gunshots, but her vision was so blurry she could barely see. She pulled the syringe out of her chest.

Justin walked closer. "You okay?" Clary’s vision was swimming. "What'd he hit you with?"

"I don't know." Clary told him.

Justin wrapped Clary’s arm around his shoulders to help her along. "All right, come on. Steps. Let's go."

John wrapped Clary’s other arm around his shoulders, helping Justin take her away.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

John and Justin took Clary back to the hideout.

Clary laid on the table, groaning in pain, pulling off her jacket, writhing in pain.

Oliver walked toward Clary’s wooden box.

"What the hell is happening to her?" John asked.

"I'll ask her when I cure her." Oliver told him, going through the box, looking for the herbs that cured effects like these, mixing them together in a bowl. Clary could barely see, gasping for breath, turning her head away, lulling around aimlessly, weakly and slowly due to the pain. Oliver waked closer. "Clary." Clary rolled my head to look at him, but she couldn't see much of anything but a shape outline. Oliver helped Clary sit up, putting the bowl to her lips. "Drink."

Clary started to drink. The clear liquid started to spill over her chin and lips. She couldn't stand the taste of it anymore, as the pain kept getting worse, turning away from Oliver, coughing the liquid up on the table.

Oliver took a few steps back.

Clary leaned back against the table, writhing in agony, screaming.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

It was the same night in the camp.

Yao Fei was fighting Oliver in the crowd, punching him in the face, making him fall. Oliver stood. Yao Fei kicked him in the chest, making him back away.

Clary was on the edge of the crowd, walking closer to stop the fighting in an attempt to help.

Billy gripped Clary tightly from behind.

Clary struggled uncomfortably, angrily.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was still lying on the table in the hideout. The pain only seemed to feel worse and get worse by 100 times over. She was still writing on the table, unable to see anything but shapes, colors, outlines and light at this point.

"John, hold her down." Oliver told him. John and Justin tried to restrain Clary to the table, though the thrashing nearly threw them off. "Justin, hold her down!"

"We're trying." Justin told him, trying to keep Clary from writhing and fighting.

John and Justin held Clary as still as possible.

Oliver tried to help him as much as he could with one arm around Clary while he used his other hand to tilt the bowl to her lips again and make her drink, this time, not letting the reflex to spit and cough it out take control.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Night - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Yao Fei punched Oliver in the face twice, kicking him in the stomach and side, making him fall to his knees, punching him in the face, making him huddle over. Oliver stood. Yao Fei grabbed Oliver in behind in a headlock.

"Stop!" Clary told him.

Yao Fei held Oliver in a chokehold until he fell unconscious.

Clary thought him to be dead, looking horrified.

...

**Now**

**Day Four**

**Morning - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary woke up in the hideout, still lying on the table. She wasn't in pain. She wasn't breathing heavily. She didn't feel anything. She was just exhausted. She opened her eyes, seeing Oliver standing next to her.

"Morning." Oliver told her. Clary tried to put her hand to her head, seeing that she was handcuffed to the table. "How you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm getting the worst hangover of my life." Clary answered. "Are the cuffs really necessary?"

"Considering we couldn't feed you the cure with them because you were thrashing too much, yes." Oliver answered.

"Well, you think you can uncuff me?" Clary asked. "Not going to kill you. Promise."

Oliver gave Clary a look, unlocking the cuffs on her wrists.

Clary sat up, sighing, taking a moment to stand.

John walked into the room with a towel. 

Justin followed with takeout breakfast food. He looked at Clary . "You're standing. That's pretty impressive." 

John tossed Clary the towel. 

Clary used it to wipe the sweat away. 

"The Count only got you with half a dose, but you still sweated out a small swimming pool coming down." John told her.

Clary sighed, leaning back against the table. "The Count. Any chance our friends in the SCPD took him down?"

"None at all." John answered. "But we did manage to get this." He held up two syringes. "I think we should analyze it."

Clary tossed the towel down, sighing, still feeling a little lightheaded, standing.

Oliver looked at her in concern. "Listen, Clary, maybe you need to give it a few hours. A near drug overdose isn't something you just walk away from."

Clary gave him a look for even suggesting to sit this one out. "Neither is Thea."

Clary turned around, walking a few steps away.

"Clary, I can handle my sister." Oliver told her.

"Did you forget the part where I said I care about Thea, too?" Clary asked. "I'm not done yet."

Oliver sighed in exasperation, turning to John and Justin.

Justin shook his head. "Don't look at me. If you can't convince her to take the day off, I know for sure I can't."

Clary tilted her head at them barely, walking away to change her clothes.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Justin, John, Oliver and Clary walked into the living room of the Queen mansion to see Lance and Jessica sitting on the couch, and Moira sitting in a nearby chair.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. "Is everything okay with Thea and Skylar?"

Lance stood. "This isn't about your family for once, Queen, it's about your house guest." He looked at Clary. Clary shrugged innocently. "Last night, we got a call from a C.I., busted up a drug sale between a big time dealer and the Russian mob." Oliver looked at Clary. Clary shrugged barely. "Drug deal gone south. An eyewitness put you at the scene."

"Whoever he is, he's mistaken." Clary told him.

"Yeah?" Lance asked.

Clary nodded.

"I saw you, Clary." Jessica told her.

"Is this true?" Moira asked.

Clary sighed. "I was checking into the Count. He's the guy who sold drugs to Thea. And I figured if I could find out what he looked like, then I could give your sketch artist something to go on. So I paid a low-life with a Russian accent an obscene amount of money to arrange a meeting."

"And?" Jessica asked. "Did you get eyes on him?"

Clary shook her head. "No."

"All right, are you pressing charges against Clary?" Oliver asked.

Lance sighed, looking at Clary. "You get involved in this again, you'll see the inside of a cell."

"Understood." Clary told him.

Lance walked out, leaving.

Jessica stood, looking at Clary. "Hope you don't think I sold you out."

Clary shook her head. "No. Just doing your job. How are you?"

Jessica sighed. "Better. And getting tired of that question."

Clary nodded understandingly.

Jessica turned to leave.

Oliver took a few steps after her. "Jessica..." Jessica turned back. "Thank you for what you did for Thea."

"Of course." Jessica told them. "I'll see you."

Jessica and Justin walked out, leaving.

Moira stood. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I asked her to help, Mom." Oliver told her.

"By running around with the Russian mob and a murderous drug dealer?" Moira asked. "Are you out of your minds?"

Oliver chuckled without humor. "Mom, the real reason you're upset is because I told Skylar and Thea the truth about Dad."

"They never needed to know that." Moira told him.

Thea and Skylar walked in. 

"Yes, we did." Skylar told her. "We're old enough to know the truth, Mom."  
Moira looked away.

Clary looked at John, pointing toward the door.

John nodded.

Clary and John walked out, leaving.

Moira sighed.

"Mom." Thea told her.

"It wasn't about your age." Moira told them. "It was about preserving your memory of your father." Skylar fought back tears. "He loved you. No matter his faults, he loved you."

Thea looked at her in regret. "I said that I wished you had died instead of him, but... you still didn't say anything. Why?"

"One day, I hope you're both lucky enough to have a daughter, and you'll know why." Moira told them.

"I'm so sorry for what I said." Thea told her.

"I know, I know." Moira told her.

Thea, Skylar and Moira embraced.

Oliver watched them for a moment, relieved to see his family together and not fighting, turning to leave.

...

**Foyer**

John, Justin and Clary stood in the foyer of the mansion.

Oliver walked toward them.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Like you said, we analyze the Vertigo." Justin answered.

Oliver sighed, starting to walk upstairs.

Clary started to follow. "It's in liquid form, which means it contains water. So maybe we can trace back to where in the city the Count is...." She started to feel lightheaded again. Her vision was swimming. "Cooking up... this garbage."

Clary nearly fell, holding onto the stairwell railing.

Oliver turned back in confusion, worried. "Clary?" Clary couldn't stand anymore, falling. Oliver caught her in his arms before she hit the stairs. "Clary!"

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

It was day on the island in the forest.

Oliver was lying on a boulder over a waterfall.

Edward and Yao Fei stood nearby.

A soldier dragged a struggling Clary toward to them.

Clary struggled angrily. "I swear to God..."

"Seeing as you're so close to Oliver, Clary, I assumed that you would like to send him off into the watery oblivion with a few words of goodbye." Edward told her.

Clary glared at him. "Go to hell."

Edward smirked. "Quite possibly."

Edward nodded to another soldier.

The soldier walked toward Oliver to push him off into the water fall.

Clary struggled angrily, desperately, tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it." Yao Fei told them.

Edward nodded.

The soldier backed away from Oliver.

Yao Fei walked toward Oliver, kneeling next to him. He looked toward Clary, maintaining eye contact, looking away, pushing Oliver into the waterfall below. He stood, backing away.

Edward turned to the soldier restraining Clary. "Discard of her, please." Edward and the other soldier started to walk away. The soldier restraining Clary started to push her toward the edge of the rocks to push her down onto them. Clary backed into him hard enough to make him back into the tree behind him, making him let go and drop his gun. She caught it before it fell, turning to push him back into the others. The men ran toward her. Clary turned around, running away, jumping off of the waterfall to the river below, landing with a huge splash. Edward smirked, impressed. "Or not. She likes to do things herself."

Clary swam through the river off in the direction where Oliver's unconscious body had been carried off in, letting the current take her away.

...

**Now**

**Day - Queen Consolidated - Elevator Bank**

Oliver, Clary, Justin and John walked off the elevator.

Clary was having trouble staying on her feet.

Oliver and Justin grabbed either of her arms to help steady her. 

"Hey, we need to get you to a hospital." Oliver told her.

"No." Clary told them, walking ahead of them.

Oliver, Justin and John were a little exasperated by her stubbornness.

"Clary, God knows what was in that drug." John told her. "It could be causing permanent damage."

Clary ignored them, walking up to Felicity. "Felicity, hey. Justin said you'd be up here."

"You look like something the cat dragged in." Felicity told her. "Not that there are cats in this building. Well, once a cat did get in, but a guard tasered it. It smelled like fur and static in here for, like, a week."

Clary was still having blurry vision, their voices fading in and out, looking at the windows behind Felicity, lost in thought for a moment, the light hurting her eyes, clearing her throat. "Would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment? I have a little bit of a hangover."

Felicity led them away from the window. "Sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel. Not the IT department."

"Actually, we need your help." Justin told her.

Felicity smiled. "Of course you do. Not a day goes by that my little brother doesn't need my help."

Justin chuckled, pulling out the two syringes. "Listen, I got caught up in a drug deal gone bad yesterday, undercover, you know." Felicity tilted her head at him. "Don't give me that look."

Felicity took one of the syringes. "What is it?"

"It's a drug." John answered.

"I kinda figured that." Felicity told them.

"It's called Vertigo." Justin told her. "Detective Jessica Lance asked me for help because the SCPD is having trouble finding the maker and seller. Could you please do a spectroanalysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it's made?"

John walked toward the elevators, hitting the button.

Felicity nodded. "Okay."

Felicity walked away, leaving.

Clary lost focus for a moment, feeling very dizzy and lightheaded.

Oliver and Justin led Clary to the elevator and John.

...

**Night - Queen Industrial -Basement**

Oliver, Clary, Justin and John were back in the hideout.

Clary was sitting on the table, gazing off.

Justin was sitting at the computers. "Looks like Felicity came through." John and Oliver walked toward him. "The solvent used in the Vertigo sample was run off water originated within a ten block radius of where east Glades meets the bay. Nothing there except for an old juvenile detention center abandoned about three years ago. Cutbacks."

Clary stood, starting to walk toward her box.

Oliver knew what she was doing, walking closer, stepping in her way. "Uh-uh. You're not going out there, Clary. You're still suffering the after-affects of the Vertigo."

"You didn't hear the Count last night, Oliver." Clary told him. "He's taking this drug citywide. If we don't stop him now, this becomes an epidemic."

"I will deal with it personally." Oliver told her. Clary opened her mouth to speak. Oliver cut her off. "Alone."

"I'm fine." Clary told him. "And I'm going."

Oliver gave her an unconvinced look. "Okay." He picked up a tennis ball, holding it up for her to see next to his head. "Hit this and we'll see." Clary gave him a look, walking toward the table, picking up one of her knives, turning to Oliver, readying and taking aim. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. She would have tried to take the shot if Oliver hadn't been holding the tennis ball so close to his head, because of worry that she would miss in the state she was. She sighed in defeat, lowering her knife. Oliver nodded knowingly, putting the tennis ball. "You're not fine. You're lucky we haven't dragged you to the hospital yet."

Clary turned to John and Justin.

John shook his head. "Don't look at me. I'm with Oliver on this."

"Definitely." Justin agreed.

Clary sighed, turning away.

Oliver stepped closer. "Clary." Clary turned to him, tilting her head, unamused and not happy. "You've spent majority of the past five years doing everything you can to save me. Now, it's my turn."

...

**Warehouse - Outside**

Men outside were firing at Oliver/Arrow.

Oliver shot an arrow into Man 1's shoulder, making him fall. He jumped over a railing of the structure he was on, leaping over to a beam over the ground to get to the ladder, climbing down in quick, speedy stealth. He shot an arrow into Man 2's shoulder, making him fall. Man 3 ran closer, firing at him. Oliver jumped over a railing to make him miss, landing on a balcony further down. Man 4 ran closer. Oliver shot an arrow into his leg, making him fall. He ran down the way toward Man 5. Man 5 was firing at him. Oliver ducked, shooting him in the shoulder, making him fall down the stairs. He ran down the stairs of the structure. Man 6 was overhead, firing. Oliver shot an arrow into his shoulder, making him fall. He ran upstairs. Man 7 ran closer, trying to punch Oliver. Oliver ducked, jumping over the railing to kick Man 8 in the chest, making him fall. Man 9 ran downstairs toward him. Oliver spun to elbow him in the stomach, flipping him over his shoulder to the floor. Man 7 ran closer, trying to punch him. Oliver ducked. Man 7 tried to kick him. Oliver caught his leg, throwing him into the wall, making him fall. He walked upstairs. Man 10 walked out of the building, trying to kick Oliver. Oliver ducked, punching him in the face, kicking him the leg, using the bow to hit him in the head, making him fall.

...

**Street**

Police cars pulled up.

Jessica and Lance got out of their cars.

"My CI swears this is the place." Jessica told him.

"Bring your men up on the flank." Lance told her. He looked at his men. "Okay, this way."

Jessica looked at her men. "Follow me."

...

 **Warehouse**  

Workers were making Vertigo.

The Count was watching.

Man 11 ran inside. "He's here!"

"He who?" the Count asked.

"The hood." Man 11 answered.

Man 12 fell from the balcony.

The workers ran away, leaving.

Oliver jumped down from the balcony.

Man 11 fired at him with his gun. Oliver easily ducked and dodged, rolling out of the way of the bullets, shooting an arrow into his shoulder, making him fall. He ran toward Man 13, slamming him through a glass table, making it shatter.

...

**Stairwell**

The police was flooding in, searching for the sounds of the fight.

Jessica looked at her men. "Looks like we're not the only guests."

...

**Main Room**

Oliver was done taking out the guards, looking at the Count.

"You should have stuck to your depraved elite." The Count told him. "I am merely providing people with what they want. I am providing a public service."

"So am I." Oliver told him, shooting an arrow at the gun in the Count's hand, making him drop it, running closer. The Count tried to punch Oliver. Oliver ducked, punching him in the face. The Count tried to punch him. Oliver caught his arm, twisting it behind his back. The Count twisted free, trying to punch him. Oliver ducked, spinning to stab the syringes of Vertigo into his stomach, restraining him from behind. "Enjoy the fruits of your labor."

 Lance ran in, aiming his gun at Oliver. "Freeze! Put down the needle! Or I will shoot you!"

Oliver made a face in frustration.

...

Oliver/Arrow still restrained the Count from behind, holding the syringes in his stomach.

Lance walked closer, still aiming his gun. "Put down the needle."

Oliver disguised his voice. "He deserves this."

"Not according to the law." Lance told him. "The people that think you're a hero, people like my daughters, if they could see you now..." Oliver closed his eyes. "You're no hero. You're what I always said you were. A killer."

Oliver threw the Count into Lance, making him fall, running away. 

Jessica and her men ran inside. She saw the Count and Lance on the floor, running closer, kneeling next to them. She helped Lance sit up, taking out her radio, speaking into it. "Get me an ambulance. Now."

...

**Day Five**

**Morning - CNRI Office**

Thea and Skylar walked into the office to join Laurel.

"Juvenile delinquent reporting for duty." Thea told her.

"Since you lost your driver's licence, I'll pick you up at 5:00." Skylar told her.

"6:00." Laurel corrected. "We have a lot of work for her to do."

"Well, then, let's say 7:00, just to be safe." Skylar told them.

"Is it too late to choose jail?" Thea asked.

Laurel and Skylar answered together. "Yes."

They laughed.

Laurel handed files to Thea. "I need you to go through these files and pull out all the documents dated March 2007. Do you think you could do that?"

"I think I can." Thea answered, chuckling. "I know I messed up. I really appreciate this, Laurel."

"We are going to make an upstanding citizen out of you yet, Speedy." Laurel told her.

Thea nodded, walking away.

Skylar looked at Laurel. "Thank you. And this will be good for her, having a role model. You know, I haven't had much in the way of role models. Except for an instructor."

"It'll be nice to have her around." Laurel told her. "You know, we're always looking for an extra hand around here, and, if you're not too busy in turning yourself into a self-defense machine, it'd be nice to have you around here, too."

Skylar smiled.

...

**Psychiatric Hospital - Hallway**

Lance, Jessica and a doctor stood in the hallway with the Count.

The Count was lying on a stretcher, shaking in his sleep.

"He's still critical." The doctor told them. "I've never seen anyone OD on this much Vertigo and live. There's just no way of knowing what kind of damage has been done to his brain and nervous system. Or if it's irreparable."

The doctor took the Count away.

Lance turned to face Jessica. "Your friend in the hood did this to him."

"Don't start." Jessica told him. 

"I know that you feel like you owe the vigilantes, Jessie, for Danny, but you don't." Lance told her.

"Then maybe I owe them for saving my life, and Laurel's life." Jessica told him. "I'm not an idiot, Dad. I know that you want to take them down. And I know a lot of people do. But you can leave me off that case."

Jessica turned around, walking away.

Lance watched her go, sighing.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout, working out, training.

Oliver walked in. "I take that as a sign that you're feeling better."

Clary turned to face him. "The Count?"

"Injected him with as much Vertigo as he hit you with, and then handed him over to the police." Oliver answered. "Then made a run for it. They charged him with everything from drug trafficking to homicide. He'll be gone for a long while."

"And Thea?" Clary asked.

"Since they caught this guy, the judge has no reason to make her an example, but she's not getting away with it that easily." Oliver answered. "Instead of jail time, she's doing community service up at CNRI with Laurel."

Clary nodded. "That's good. That's great."

"Yeah." Oliver agreed. Clary returned to punching the bag ahead of her. Oliver held it still for her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Clary asked.

"The things that Vertigo made you see." Oliver answered.

Clary paused, looking at him. "What do you mean, like, hallucinations? I didn't have any of those."

"No." Oliver answered. "I mean, memories."

Clary hesitated, looking down. "How'd you know?"

"I may have nearly overdosed once or twice before the island." Oliver answered. "I know the kind of tricks it can play on your mind."

"Can we just leave it at you saved my life and kept me from getting myself killed when I was tripping out?" Clary asked. "You know, as repayment."

Oliver smiled a small smile. "Sure."

Clary sighed, nodding. After a moment, she went back to punching the bag while he held it still for her.

...

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver was floating down the river.

Clary finally reached him, pulling his head above the water. "Oliver." Oliver coughed and gasped for breath. Clary helped him out of the water. Oliver laid down on the riverbank, breathing heavily. Clary fell to her knees next to him. "Oh, thank God. I thought I was gonna have to use CPR again. You know how much I suck at that."

Oliver took a few deep breaths. "What happened?"

Clary pulled out a map, unfolding it. "I have an outline mapped out. Literally." She put the map down for a moment, helping Oliver sit up. "You okay?"

Oliver breathed heavily, nodding weakly.

Clary looked at him for a moment, picking up the map, showing him the path drawn out.

Oliver took the map in confusion. "Where did you get this?"

"Yao Fei." Clary answered. "He put it in my pocket when he dragged me out to the waterfall."

Oliver pointed at X marks the spot on the map. "Shengeun. Survive."

Clary helped Oliver stand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, helping him off of the riverbank.

...

**Now**

**Day - Cafe**

Justin sat at a table, drinking coffee.

Felicity walked in. "Hi."

"Hi." Justin told her.

"Thanks for meeting me." Felicity told him. 

"Of course." Justin told her.

"The thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks." Felicity told him. "I have something to show you." She took out Moira's journal, handing it to Justin. Justin looked through the journal to see the second set of the list. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Justin shook his head. "Where'd you get it?"

"From Walter Steele." Felicity answered.

Justin looked up in surprise. "Well, where did he get it?"

"He said he found it at the Queen house." Felicity told him. "That it belongs to Moira Queen. Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more, and... he wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."

Justin was in shock, silently wondering what to do next.


	19. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7196464

**Day One**

**Night - Iron Heights Prison - Outside**

A man was released from prison. His name was Cyrus Vanch.

A blonde woman got out of her car, walking toward Vanch. Her name was Vivian. They kissed.

...

**Wolfman House - Foyer**

Attorney George Wolfman walked downstairs.

Vanch and Vivian walked in.

George was shocked to see them.

"Hi, George." Vanch told him.

"Vanch..." George trailed off.

"Surprised to see me?" Vanch asked. "I imagine you would be, seeing as how you botched my trial, and from what Viv here tells me, protecting my interests."

"There were contingencies that couldn't be anticipated." George told him.

"Yes, Vivian told me." Vanch told him. "The head of the Triad getting ventilated, Bertinelli getting collared, and, uh, these vigilantes."

"Exactly." George told him nervously. "What am I supposed to do in the face of something like that?"

Vanch chuckled. "Absolutely nothing, Georgie. Tell you what. All if forgiven. Give us a hug. Come on." Vanch and George hugged awkwardly. "You know, I could use a place to stay while I'm getting my sea legs back under me, George. And you got a nice place here. What do you say? George?" Vanch had stabbed George in the heart, killing him, lying him down. "I hope George has been food shopping. I'm famished."

Vanch and Vivian walked out of the room, leaving George's dead body bleeding out on the floor.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Industrial - Basement**

John, Justin, Oliver and Clary were in the hideout.

Clary was holding Robert's book. "So, this book consists a list of names of the guys we've been hunting." She held up Moira's book. "And this book, your mother's, has the same list of names."

Oliver nodded, taking Moira's book from Clary. "It's identical."

"So, where'd Moira get her copy, Justin?" John asked. "For that matter, who gave it to you?"

"My sister, Felicity." Justin answered. "She said that Walter found it in their bedroom."

"And now he's missing." John told them, taking a seat.

"She's my mother." Oliver told them. "She's not the kind of person who would-"

"Have her husband disappeared?" John finished. "Because that's really the question, isn't it, Oliver? I understand why you would believe your mother over your stepfather, but I tend to believe the innocent party is whoever's missing... and presumed dead."

Clary looked down, sighing.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver and Clary were walking through the cover of the woods, following the map that Yao Fei had given to Clary.

"I don't get it." Oliver told her. "Is he good? Is he bad? Is he trying to hurt us, or trying to protect us?"

Clary looked up from the map. "Yao Fei gave me this map, Oliver. I think that he's just undercover at the camp. I don't know how else to explain it." They reached a clearing. "We're here."

They approached a crashed plane that had been dismantled in the fall.

...

**Plane Hideout (Fuselage)**

Oliver and Clary walked into the crashed plane, seeing it was set up like a hideout, looking around.

A man named Slade Wilson jumped down from the ceiling, grabbing Clary from behind, putting a blade to her neck.

Oliver turned to face them worriedly.

"Twitch, and I will open her throat." Slade told him. "How many more are you?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You have ten seconds to tell me something I believe because I cut out her voice box," Slade told him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Oliver told him. "Yao Fei sent us here, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't so you could kill either of us."

Slade took the blade away from Clary's throat.

Clary stepped away, turning to face him.

Slade aimed the blade at them. "What?"

"Yao Fei." Clary told him. "He gave me directions to your... plane."

Slade looked at them critically, still keeping the blade raised.

...

**Now**

**Day - Police Precinct - Hallway**

Lance was walking through the hallway, with his Lt. Frank Pike. "Frank, you gotta be kidding me. You can't throw me another assignment now."

"It's lieutenant, and I'm pretty sure that's what gives me the authority." Frank told him.

Lance sighed.

...

**Main Room**

Jessica was sitting at her desk, working on case files, drinking coffee.

Frank and Lance walked in, standing across the room to talk.

"I'm drawing in on the vigilante investigation." Lance told him. "I am going to get these bastards."

"Have you considered the possibility no one wants you to?" Frank asked.

They stopped at the coffee machine, getting coffee.

Jessica was listening.

"What?" Lance asked.

"They saved the Christmas hostages." Frank told him. "They took down an arsonist that killed your daughter's boyfriend and armored car thieves, and just last week, they busted the Vertigo drug ring when we couldn't. What was urban legend's becoming heroic."

"If these guys are heroes, I don't know what my life in this city as a cop means." Lance told him.

"Let me suggest you find meaning in following orders." Frank told him.

"Frank, listen." Lance told him. "I'm close. If my lead comes to something more-"

"Come to me with something real, Quentin, and we'll talk." Frank told him. "In the meantime, I'm assigning you another case."

Frank walked away.

Jessica smirked, looking down.

Lance gave her a look, walking closer. "What are you smiling about?"

"These guys helped me get justice for my boyfriend's killer, Dad." Jessica told him. "And they saved my life. They've saved Laurel's, too. And you wonder why no one wants them to be found. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a case to get back to. And it sounds like you do, too."

...

**Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Moira was dressed, pulling on her high heels.

Oliver walked in. "Hey. Heading out?"

"Oh, yeah." Moira answered. "It's a meeting with the financial planners." She noticed how off Oliver was. "Are you all right?"

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver told her. Moira stepped closer. Oliver pulled out her notebook. "I want to talk to you about Walter. Right around Christmas, when he... disappeared, he gave me this."

Moira took the notebook to see. "This is your father's notebook. He kept a list or all the people in Starling City who owed him favors. I had... no idea there was so many of them."

"I've just been researching some of those names online, and, um, they're not good people." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, I have no idea what your father was involved in or with whom." Moira told him. "And you and your sisters all now know that he wasn't exactly honest with me."

Oliver gestured to the book. "Then we need to find out-"

"No." Moira told him. "If what you say is true and this list is filled with bad people and Walter was looking into it, and now he..." She threw the notebook into the burning fire in the fireplace, letting it burn. "The only way to keep this family safe is for everyone in it to stop asking questions, including you, Oliver. Promise me."

Oliver looked away to the burning book in the fire.

...

**CNRI Office**

Thea and Skylar walked in.

"So, this is really happening." Thea told her. "498 hours of community service to go. Tell me how this is not cruel and unusual punishment."

"Hey, I only came along so it wouldn't be so hard on you." Skylar told her. "But if you keep whining, I'll just turn around and go back..." She turned to leave. Thea grabbed her arm to stop her. "Home."

"I'm sorry." Thea told her. "I'll stop. But you're an intern here now, and interns get school credit. I'm more like a court-ordered slave."

Laurel walked closer. "The experience of helping others is its own reward."

"I have yet to see any evidence of that." Thea told them.

"Speaking of lack of evidence, Cyrus Vanch was released from Iron Heights." Laurel told them. "We represent a victim's advocacy group who's trying to keep Vanch locked up. I called Kate Spencer, the local DA. She said there's nothing the DA's office can do without further evidence."

"Okay, so what's the play?" Thea asked. "Because unless you have access to some private police force, it seems like Vanch will stay free to roam the streets."

"Well, I do have my sister." Laurel told them. "I'll be right back." She walked away to make a call. "Jessie?"

Jessica was in her loft. "I'm trying to figure out how to get a vicious criminal back in jail. I can't talk right now."

"So you know about Cyrus Vanch getting free." Laurel told her.

"Laurel, the guy is connected to human trafficking, drug running, racketeering, and at least 52 different homicides." Jessica told her. "Of course I know that he's free."

"You sure do know a lot about him." Laurel told her.

"Maybe that's because I was the arresting officer." Jessica told her. "Excuse me while I get back to work on how to put him back."

Jessica hung up.

Laurel sighed, hanging up. Her phone rang again. She answered. "Hello?"

Tommy was on the other line, walking on the sidewalk. "How does a night with me and a dozen famous chefs sound?"

Laurel smiled. "Like an episode of 'The Bachelor'."

Tommy smiled. "I'm auditioning potential chefs for the club tomorrow night. I've arranged a tasting, and I could use an extra set of taste buds."

"Tomorrow night?" Laurel repeated. Tommy smiled. "Maybe, if we could do it early."

"Okay." Tommy told her. "I'll see you later. Bye."

They hung up.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was back at the hideout with Clary, John and Justin.

"You don't find tat a little convenient, her just so happening to have burned the book?" John asked.

"She did it out of concern for my safety, Diggle." Oliver told him.

"Or her own." John told him. "Oliver, you said it yourself. Whoever complied that list is involved in something very dangerous. And if your mother is lying to you..."

"And she didn't know any of the names on the list." Oliver told them.

"She said she didn't." John told him. "You don't have to take her word for it."

"Oliver, I'm not saying that I believe Moira's up to something." Justin told him. "But if this were anybody else, you'd be hooded up right now on your way to having an arrow-side chat with them."

"This isn't anybody else." Oliver told them. "This is my mother. And I know her."

The phone on the table started to ring.

"What's that?" Justin asked.

"That is the phone that I gave to Jessica so that she could contact the girl in black." Jill answered, walking toward the table. She picked up the phone, turning to face them, answering the phone, putting it on voice disguiser. "Hello?"

Jessica was sitting in her loft at the table, working over a file. "I need your help."

"That's why you have the phone." Clary told her.

"Cyrus Vanch was just released from prison on a technicality." Jessica told her. "Living large in his lawyer's house." Clary walked toward the computer, bringing up information on Cyrus Vanch and George Wolfman. The information on George said that he was missing. "There's no evidence of foul play. But I know he's just Vanch's first victim, and he won't be his last."

Clary sighed. "What about the police, Detective?"

"We can't move on him without evidence of new criminal activity." Jessica answered.

"Well, obtaining evidence isn't what I do." Clary told her.

"Vanch is dangerous." Jessica told her.

"Hold onto the phone." Clary told her. "I'll call." She hung up, turning to face Oliver. "Jessica needs our help."

Oliver nodded, turning to leave.

John turned after him. "Oliver, are you running to help her..." Oliver turned to face them. "Or away from the truth about your mother?"

"We have work to do." Oliver told them, walking out, leaving.

Clary sighed, looking down.

...

**Police Precinct**

Lance was sitting at his desk, working over crime files.

Kelton walked closer. "Detective?"

"I'm busy, Kelton." Lance told him.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to want to hear this." Kelton told him. "You said that you found a mysterious phone on your daughter's desk after her run-in with the vigilantes, and you gave it to me to put a bug in it. Well, it just lit up. Your daughter's playing rogue cop again." Lance stood, starting to walk away. "Where you going?"

"Lieutenant Pike's office." Lance answered. "If she's meeting with the vigilantes, there's going to be a task force there when she does."

...

**Night - Wolfman House - Outside**

Clary/Katana was outside of Vanch's house, suited up, seeing three guards outside. Guard 1 turned to face her. Clary backhand punched him in the face, kicking him in the leg, kneeing him in the stomach, punching him in the face, making him fall. Guard 2 kicked Clary in the back of the leg, trying to restrain her from behind. Clary elbowed him in the face, making him let go. Guard 3 tried to punch her twice. Clary raised both hands to block the moves, punching him in the face, making him fall. Guard 2 stood, running toward Clary, trying to punch her. Clary caught his wrist, punching him in the face, kicking him in the chest, making him fall. Guard 1 ran up behind Clary, punching her in the back. Clary spun to kick Guard 1 in the head, making him fall. She turned to Guard 3. Guard 3 tried to punch her. Clary caught his arm, twisting it down to make him double over, kneeing him in the face, kicking his legs out from underneath him, making him fall. Guard 1 stood, running toward her. Clary turned to him. Guard 1 tried to kick her. Clary raised her arm to block the move, punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach, making him double over, jumping up to wrap her legs around his neck, flipping him to the ground, landing in a crouch. Clary stood, looking over the three unconscious guards.

...

**Inside - Dining Room**

Vanch and Vivian were having dinner.

"See, we got to look at all this as an opportunity." Vanch told her. Vivian took a drink of wine. "The Triad and the Bertinelli organization are leaderless. The giant sucking sound you're hearing is the current power vacuum in Starling City, the one that I plan on filling."

Oliver/Arrow had gotten inside, putting an arrow listening device into the wall, hiding.

"How are you going to convince the Triad and Bertinelli's crew that they should sign up with you?" Vivian asked.

"Well, that's an excellent question." Vanch told her. "I need to do something. Something spectacular. To get their attention and earn their respect."

Oliver walked away.

...

**Outside**

Guard 4 approached Clary/Katana from behind, firing his gun. Clary spun to kick the automatic gun out his hands. Guard 4 drew a handheld gun, aiming at her. Clary drew a knife, throwing the hilt of the knife into his forehead with enough force to knock him out but without leaving harm.

...

**Inside - Dining Room**

Vivian and Vanch had heard the gunshots, looking around.

Vanch found the arrow listening device in the wall, taking it out. "You know what I learned in prison? If you want to be respected, to find the biggest guy and you put him down permanent. I think I just found the biggest guy."

...

**Outside**

Clary/Katana and Oliver/Arrow walked away from the house.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Tommy was waiting for Laurel.

Laurel stepped out of the bedroom in a nice outfit for their date, smiling, laughing. "This is going to be fun. I even wore my fat pants."

"I don't want to know what those are, do I?" Tommy asked.

"Nope." Laurel answered.

They laughed, walking out together, leaving.

...

**Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was sitting at the table, drinking wine, seeming a little tipsy, working over case files. The burner phone rang. She picked it up, answering. "Hello?"

Clary/Katana was on the other line on a rooftop with Oliver/Arrow, using the app to disguise her voice. "It's me. We have something. Can you meet?"

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "Where?"

"Rooftop, Winick building." Clary answered. "30 minutes."

...

**Police Precinct**

Lance was at his desk, listening to the conversation through the bug in the phone.

Kelton was standing next to him.

"Good work, Kelton." Lance told him. He stood, turning to the rest of the station. "Okay, everybody. Rubber bullets. This is my daughter here. A fellow officer. She cannot come to any harm. But outside of that, you do whatever needs doing to bring these vigilantes down."

Hilton walked toward Lance. "You sure about this?"

"Look, she knows I'd do anything to catch these bastards." Lance told him. "And this is the best-it's the only option I've got."

"Look, I want to get these guys just as badly as you do." Hilton told him. "I just don't want to see anything come between you two."

"I warned her." Lance told him. "I said stay away from these lunatics. She didn't. You don't think that turns a knife in my back?"

"I think that it'll turn a knife in hers when you arrest the two people that helped her get justice for her boyfriend's murder." Hilton answered.

Lance didn't answer, walking away.

...

**On the Road - Limo**

John was driving Moira through town.

"Ricky has been driving me for six years now." Moira told him. "I can't remember the last time he missed a day. Thank you for offering to fill in, Mr. Diggle."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Queen." John told her. "Believe me."

"Are you sure my son won't miss you?" Moira asked.

"Justin Smoak is with Oliver and Clary at the moment, ma'am." John told her. "I assure you, he can look after both."

"I believe you." Moira told him. "The city is dangerous, Mr. Diggle. There are some very bad people in it. You can stop just up ahead."

...

**Outside**

John pulled over to the side of the road, getting out of the car, using an umbrella against the drizzling rain, walking around the car to open the backseat door for Moira.

Moira got out of the car, turning to face him. "No need to escort me inside. I'm fine on my own, Mr. Diggle."

John nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Queen."

Moira used her own umbrella, walking inside.

John watched her go suspiciously.

...

**Inside - Birthday Party**

Moira had joined several other women in the party for a woman that was turning 50.

John walked in, looking around.

Moira noticed him. "Mr. Diggle."

"Mrs. Queen." John told her. "I was just, uh, looking for the restroom." Moira turned to the waiter next to her. The waiter pointed the way. "Excuse me, ladies. Happy birthday."

John nodded awkwardly, walking away.

...

**Rooftop**

Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana were waiting.

Jessica walked out onto the rooftop.

They both disguised their voices.

"Hello, Jessica." Clary told her.

Jessica turned to face them. "Thank you for helping."

"We couldn't do much." Oliver told her. "Vanch's position is too heavily fortified. But we did get this." He handed her a recording device. "Evidence he's trying to take over the positions vacated by Frank Bertinelli and the leader of the Triad."

Clary heard something, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"We're not alone." Clary answered.

"What?" Jessica asked.

Lance, Hilton and several officers ran out onto the roof.

Lance aimed his gun. "SCPD! Get down! Hands where we can see them!"

"Dad!" Jessica told him.

"Do it now!" Lance told them. Oliver pulled Jessica in front of Clary and himself, allowing them to back away toward the edge of the roof. "You so much as leave a bruise on her, and I swear I will drag you down to hell myself."

"Jessica, I'm sorry." Oliver told her, pushing her toward Hilton and Lance, turning to shoot a wire into the next building, holding his arm toward Clary.

Clary grabbed onto Oliver. They soared away on the wire, out of sight.

Lance ran toward he edge of the rooftop.

Jessica was furious that they used her.

...

**Police Precinct**

Jessica and Lance were alone, arguing.

"I don't know what's worse." Jessica told him. "The fact that you used me or nearly got me killed."

"You were completely safe." Lance told her.

"I was on a rooftop with an arm of men pointing their guns in my face." Jessica told him angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't have been on that roof in the first place." Lance told her.

"No!" Jessica told him. "You wanted me on that roof. Wasn't that the whole point of your little trap?"

"I'm trying to catch killers." Lance told her.

"You manipulated me." Jessica told him.

Lance stood. "Manipulated? You practically ran to these guys. I told you, I said stay away from them, and you did not."

"That's before you realized that you could use me as bait." Jessica told him. "Your own daughter."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't listen to me." Lance told her. "They're murderers."

"You are so blinded by your hate for them that you don't realize the damage that it's doing in your own life." Jessica told him. "To your family. So what happens when you catch them? What happens then, Dad? You're going to find another criminal, somebody else to blame for Mom leaving? For Sara dying, for your drinking? You're not the only one who lost someone they love, Dad. But I don't have the luxury of blaming everything like you do because the man that killed the man I loved is already dead. You wouldn't help me with the most important case of my life, so I had to go to people who would. They helped me when you couldn't."

"That's enough, Jessica." Lance told her.

"Yeah, you're damn right, it is." Jessica told him, turning around, starting to walk away.

Lance stepped after her. "Jessica."

Jessica ignored him, walking out, leaving.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary met up with Justin and John back at the hideout, still suited up.

Clary opened her box, putting her knives inside, taking off her mask.

Oliver pulled back his hood. "Jessica could have been hurt, or worse."

"You don't think that Jessica was apart of it, do you?" Justin asked.

"No." Clary answered. "It wouldn't make sense, after what happened."

"The point is, neither of you really see straight when it comes to the Lance family." John told them. "Or the Queens. Especially Moira."

"This is not the time to bring this up again." Oliver told him.

John held up his hands in a harmless manner. "Okay." He nodded. "Okay. But there's something I should tell you and it's better I tell you now than later. I'll be driving Moira around for a few days."

"You're spying on her?" Clary asked.

"Just doing my due diligence, Clary." John told her. "See if she meets with anyone we might be interested in."

"She's not a suspect." Oliver told them. "She's my mother."

"Which is exactly why someone needs to take a close, objective look at her." John told them. "Something's going on in this city. You know it."

"That doesn't mean she's involved." Justin told them.

John turned away, picking up his jacket. "Then there's no harm in me driving her around for a few days, is there?"

John walked away, leaving.

Justin sighed heavily, looking down.

...

**Park**

Laurel and Jessica were talking about what happened.

Jessica was still angry, pacing. "I still can't believe it. He used me as bait."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Dad." Jessica answered. "He was trying to catch the vigilantes. He eavesdropped on my phone conversation with the girl in black and then lied in wait with his jack boots."

"So you met up with the vigilantes?" Laurel asked. "Knowingly?"

"Laurel, don't even think about judging me on this." Jessica told her. "You've contacted them before, too. You've met with the hood before, too. They helped you with the Declan case. They helped me with Danny's case."

"Have you been drinking?" Laurel asked.

"I just got suspended from police duty, Laurel." Jessica told her. "I could've been fired. I almost was, but Dad chalked all of this up to me acting out because of Danny's death, out of grief and anger."

"Well, is it?" Laurel asked.

Jessica scoffed, shaking her head. "You sound just like Dad."

"No, no, no." Laurel told her. "I'm not blaming you. And I'm not angry at you. Okay? I'm-I'm just worried about you."

"I've had enough worry for a few months." Jessica told her, turning around, walking away.

Laurel sighed. "Jessie. Jess!"

Jessica walked away, leaving.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Wolfman House - Living Room**

Vanch was talking to Vivian and a few men standing guard, watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "A sting operation to catch the notorious Starling City vigilantes wrecked havoc last night. Despite the police's failed attempt to apprehend the vigilantes, police have continued to insist that their warnings remain. The vigilantes are to be considered armed and dangerous. Should you find yourself in harm's way, always always, call 911."_

Vanch turned the TV off. "Interesting. Using deception and intimidation to make a name for themselves." He laughed. "These guys stole my move."

Vivian walked closer. "I have news. From my friend in the police department. I think I've figured out a way to get these guys out and into the open."

Vanch turned to face her. "Huh. Astonish me."

"Remember your arresting officer?" Vivian asked. "Jessica Lance?"

"Of course." Vanch answered. "Never forget a pretty face that I want to kill."

"She's been working with the vigilantes." Vivian told him.

Vanch chuckled. "Okay. So, I get a two for one deal. Pay her back and draw these guys out into the open. With someone close to the detective's heart."

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Oliver was sitting down, working over files.

Tommy walked in. "Now, what's wrong with this picture? You look like you're... working."

Oliver chuckled. "I'm going over resumes for the chef's position at the nightclub." Tommy sat down. "This guy looks pretty good. He won 'Top Chef' season six."

"At this point, it is a culinary prerequisite to be on that show." Tommy told him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"About Jessica." Tommy answered. "She's been working with the vigilantes."

"What?" Oliver asked. "She's working with those crazy people? She could get hurt, Tommy."

"I know." Tommy told him. "I only just found out about it last night from Laurel because their father used Jessica as bait to try and catch these guys. She's been lying."

"That doesn't sound like Jessica." Oliver told him.

"Lying, keeping secrets about who's she's spending time with." Tommy told him. "Does that remind you of anybody we know?"

Oliver nodded. "Me, in every relationship that I've been in."

"Me, too." Tommy told him. "Except with Laurel. And she's really worried about where Jessica's head's at right now, and it's got me really worried, because Jess is a real close friend of mine." He gestured between himself and Oliver. "Of both of ours. She's hurting really bad, Ollie, after what happened to Danny. And Laurel's tried to talk to her. Their dad's tried to talk to her. I don't want to overstep my bounds, but someone else has got to get through to her."

Oliver looked down, nodding. "I know."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Oliver, Clary and Slade were still in the fuselage.

Clary showed the map from Yao Fei to Slade.

Slade took the map, looking at the word above the x marks the spot. "Shengcun."

"It's Chinese." Oliver told him. "It means sur-"

"Survive." Slade finished.

"What do you think he meant, besides not getting killed?" Oliver asked.

"There's an airfield 10 clicks from here." Slade told them. "It's the key off this island. Yao Fei and I had been observing it for months, familiarizing ourselves with their operations. We were supposed to get off this island together. But then Yao Fei was compromised, and we were separated."

Slade took out a blade from a trunk, handing it to Oliver.

Oliver looked over the blade. "What's this for?"

"I think Yao Fei sent you because he knows I cannot take the airstrip alone." Slade told them.

"Sounds like Yao Fei." Clary told them.

"He is a softer judge of character than I am." Slade told them. "If you're going to have my back, I need to know you can cover it." He slashed his blade toward Oliver. Oliver ducked reflexively, messily. Slade slashed the blade toward him again. Oliver raised his blade to block the move. Slade pushed the blade aside, putting his blade to his throat. "What are you doing? Fight back." Oliver pushed Slade's arm away, slashing the blade toward him. Slade ducked, nicking Oliver's leg with blade. "Keep your blade up. Always stay behind your sword." Clary watched worriedly. Slade slashed toward Oliver. Oliver backed away enough to make him miss, slashing the blade toward him. Slade caught it, twisting the blade out of his grasp, pushing Oliver toward Clary. "You have no skill. No strength. No training. To say you fight like a girl would be a compliment."

"I told you, I'm not a soldier." Oliver told him. "I was shipwrecked here."

"I spent a year with those freaks that tortured me and kept me weak." Clary told him. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Yao Fei and Oliver. I only managed to knock out the guy who was wearing the uniform because he was so focused on trying to kill Oliver and his underestimation of me that he didn't think to look behind him."

"Where was Yao Fei?" Slade asked.

"He told us to run." Oliver told him. "And we did."

Slade nodded, angrily punching Oliver in the face, making him fall unconscious, turning to aim his blade at Clary.

Clary looked at him nervously.

...

**Now**

**Night - Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel was trying to call Jessica.

_Jessica: (voicemail) "Hey, it's Jessica. Leave a message."_

Laurel sighed. "Hey, it's me again. Please call me back. I think we should talk."

There was a knock on the door.

Laurel walked toward the door, opening it.

Two men forced their way inside.

Man 1 grabbed Laurel. Laurel spun around to push him clumsily against the door to slam the door against Man 2, elbowing Man 1 in the face, pushing him away. She pushed Man 2 out of the apartment, slamming the door on his leg. She ran away, grabbing an umbrella from nearby, running toward the other side of the room. Man 2 ran after her, trying to grab her. Laurel used the umbrella to hit him twice, making him fall. Man 1 ran toward her. Laurel used the cane of the umbrella to hit him in the back, slamming his head against a cabinet next to them, making the glass shatter. She turned to run.

Vanch was in front of her. "I love a girl who can take care of herself." He drew a taser, stunning Laurel in the neck, making her fall unconscious. "But can't block a taser."

Laurel laid on the floor, unconscious.

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Outside - Limo**

John pulled over.

Moira was in the backseat. "Oh, no need to get out of the car, Mr. Diggle. It's just my accountant. The only threat is boredom."

"Well, it's no problem at all, Mrs. Queen." John told her. "It's my job."

"Yeah, well, then, take the night off." Moira told him. "I'm quite all right."

Moira got out of the car, walking into the building.

John watched her critically.

...

**Inside - Hallway**

Moira walked down the hallway, into a room, closing the door.

John walked into the hallway. He heard faint, indistinct chatter from the room where Moira had walked into. He walked toward a staff only door.

...

**Staff Only Room**

John walked in, turning on the light, closing the door. He walked toward the wall connecting to the other room, putting in spy earbuds to listen in.

He heard Moira's voice. "It's taken care of. I've taken care of it."

...

**Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was sitting at his desk.

Moira was standing in front of him. "Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore."

"Given your propensity for squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health." Malcolm told her.

"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the Undertaking." Moira told him. "I didn't have to make the usual threats."

"Excellent." Malcolm told her. "Now, one more matter to attend to." He stood, holding a piece of paper toward her. "I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly." Moira took the paper. "The warehouse you're storing the remains of 'The Queen's Gambit'."

"I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged." Moira told him.

"And I don't think it serves for anyone to find evidence of that." Malcolm told him. "Do you?"

...

**Staff Only Room**

John was still listening.

An employee walked in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." John told him. "Just hanging." He took out the earbuds, putting them in his pocket, turning to face the employee. "I work for Mrs. Queen."

"And I work security for the man she's meeting with." The employee told him.

"I guess that means we're on the same team." John told him.

"I don't think so." The employee told him. "And I'm going to need to see what you put in your pocket just then."

"What are you, man, the police?" John asked.

"Show it to me." The employee told him. "Do it now."

John nodded. "Right." He pulled out a lighter, lighting it. "Just thought I could come in here and ruin my lungs a little bit. I know, it's a filthy habit."

...

**Laurel's Apartment Building**

Tommy walked up to Laurel's door, knocking. "Laurel, it's me. Can we talk?"

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Tommy walked in. "Laurel?" He saw the evidences of struggle, looking around worriedly. "Laurel?"

Tommy found the arrow listening device in the wall, pulling it out, hitting play.

_Vanch: (on recording) "Make sure this message finds its way to Jessica Lance and the vigilantes. Do it fast, because at sunrise, I'm going to leave pieces of this girl all over Starling City unless they pay me a little visit."_

...

**Police Precinct**

Tommy had given the arrow to Lance and Jessica.

They were listening to the rest of the message.

_Vanch: (on recording) "So, Detective Jessica, if you're listening, if you want to see your sister alive again, I suggest you contact your friends and get them to agree to come with you to meet me."_

Jessica put a hand to her head worriedly.

Lance sat down.'

"What do we do?" Tommy asked. "Can your CSIs, I don't know, can they track this or trace it or something?"

Lance looked at Jessica. "How did he know about you?"

"What?" Jessica asked.

"How does this guy know that you're connected to the vigilantes?" Lance asked.

"I have no idea." Jessica told him. "All I know is that he would've gone after Laurel as payback because I'm the one who arrested him. Dad, you-you knew about the connection between me and the vigilantes."

Lance looked around. "Well, just me and..."

Lance realized there was a mole in the station.

"This maniac has got Laurel." Tommy told them. "You got to call in a posse or something, I don't know, SWAT teams."

"I can't." Lance told them. "Someone in this station is working for Vanch. I can't trust anyone else in here until we find out who it is." Jessica pulled out the burner phone. Lance knew what she was gonna do, sighing. "Jessie..."

"I got to go make a call." Jessica told them, walking away.

Tommy and Lance watched her go.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Justin and John were waiting.

Oliver and Clary walked in.

"Thanks for coming." Justin told them. "It didn't seem like a good idea to talk about this at your house."

"Yeah, it would have been a little awkward for you to explain to Moira that you're spying on her." Clary told them.'\

"No, guys." John told them, holding a recorder toward them. "Awkward part's coming up."

"You bugged my mother?" Oliver asked.

"Just listen." John told them.

Oliver took the recorder, hitting play.

_Moira: (on recording) "It's taken care of. I've taken care of it. Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore."_

_Malcolm: (on recording)"Given your propensity for squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health."_

_Moira: (on recording)"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats."_

_Malcolm: (on recording) "Excellen. Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly. The warehouse where you're storing the remains of 'The Queen's Gambit'."_

_Moira: (on recording) "I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged."_

Oliver was horrified, in denial.

Justin turned the recorder off. "I'm sorry."

Oliver looked down. "The yacht was sabotaged. Somebody tried to kill my father."

"And your mother was involved somehow." John told him.

"You do not know that she was involved, Diggle." Oliver told him.

"What I do know, Oliver, and so do all of you, is that she kept this a secret." John told him. "Why would she do that if she didn't have something to hide?" The phone rang. "Is that..."

Clary nodded. "Yeah." She took out the phone, answering, putting it on voice disguiser. "You have three seconds before I have this line permanently disconnected."

Jessica was in the police precinct's hallway. "It's Laurel. She's been kidnapped. Listen, whoever this is, he's going to kill my sister. Please believe me."

Clary gazed off worriedly.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Oliver and Clary were tied up to chairs.

Slade was nearby, drinking from a water bottle, turning to face them. "Sorry. It's nothing personal. The airfield was a very heavily fortified position. I've been there." He drew a sword. "And I cannot take it on my own."

"So-so what?" Clary asked. "You're just going to kill us?"

Slade put the sword against Oliver's throat. "Like I said... it's nothing personal." Clary was trying to get free of the ropes. "But if you're alive, they will find you. And if they find you, they will torture you until you give up my location, and I cannot allow for that to happen."

Slade pulled the sword back to slash into Oliver.

Oliver stood. "Hey, don't leave. No, please don't do this, all right? We're not going to say anything to that-"

Slade pushed Oliver back down. "Don't make it more difficult upon yourself. I can do this in a way that you will not feel it at all." Clary was pulling so hard at her restraints she snapped her wrist out of place, pulling free from the ropes, grabbing the other blade, turning to stop Slade from slashing his sword into Oliver. Slade was impressed, starting to laugh. He shook her hand. "Slade Wilson."

"Clary Moon." Clary told him. She nodded to Oliver. "Oliver Queen."

"Well, there might be fighters inside of you after all." Slade told them.

Oliver looked sick, looking down.

...

**Now**

**Night - Rooftop**

Lance and Jessica had asked for a meeting with both Oliver and Clary.

Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana appeared on the rooftop behind them, disguising their voices.

"Detectives." Oliver told them. Lance and Jessica turned to face them. "If this is another trick, you will not like the consequences."

Lance sighed. "I'm not particularly happy right now. I hate you. I hate everything you stand for. But this lunatic has my little girl."

Jessica showed them the arrow recording device Oliver had left at Vanch's house. "He left this behind as some kind of ransom note."

"His name is Cyrus Vanch." Jessica told them. "He'll kill her to get to me."

"Why you?" Clary asked.

"Because I arrested him." Jessica answered. "And he wants a meeting with the two of you."

"It's a pretty tight circle that knows about Jessica working together with the two of you." Lance told them. "If Vanch knows, it's because someone at the precinct talked. There isn't anybody else we could trust."

"Vanch is holed up in a mansion." Oliver told them. "It's a heavily fortified position."

"We need your help." Jessica told them.

Clary nodded. "Then you'll get it."

...

**Wolfman House - Living Room**

Laurel was tied to a chair.

Vivian and Vanch stood with her.

"Time's running out." Vanch told her. "And still no visit from your sister or her little friends."

Vanch pulled back Laurel's head, putting a knife to her throat.

Laurel gasped. "Assault with intent. And kidnapping. You're going to rot in prison for life this time."

Vanch smiled, chuckling. "That's assuming your sister and her BFFs save you. And their chances of survival are not so great." He let her go. "They're going up against trained men with their fingers on the trigger of guns that fire up to 600 rounds per minute. Now, I'm no Einstein, but that it a lot of bullets."

...

**Outside**

Oliver/Arrow shot the guards that were outside with arrows, making them all fall.

Clary/Katana ran toward Guard 1 from behind. Guard 1 turned to aim his gun at her. Clary pushed his arm away, spinning to kick him in the back, grabbing his arm, flipping him over her shoulder to the ground in front of her. Guard 2 ran toward me, firing his gun. Clary threw a knife into his shoulder, making him fall.

...

**Inside - Living Room**

Laurel was tied to the chair.

Vivian and Vanch were with her.

Vanch looked at Laurel. "And even if they were to take them out, I have two sharpshooters on the roof."

...

**Outside**

Clary/Katana turned to see two sharpshooters on the roof that were aiming their guns at her, firing. Clary ducked behind the building for cover.

Oliver shot them both with arrows, making them fall.

...

**Inside - Living Room**

Laurel was tied to her chair.

Vivian and Vanch were with her.

Vanch looked at Laurel. "And even if they were to get by them, what's they going to do against the veritable army of sons of bitches I've got waiting for them?"

...

**Outside - Backyard**

Clary/Katana ran into the backyard, seeing several more men, throwing a knife into Guard 1's shoulder, making him fall. Guard 2 aimed his gun at her. Clary used her katana to push the barrel of the gun up, making the shots fire into the sky, kicking him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees and hunch over, rolling over his back to get to Guard 3 without getting shot, hitting him in the head with the side, unbladded side of the katana so he wouldn't get cut or slashed, hard enough to make him fall unconscious. Guard 4 walked closer, trying to shoot her. Clary tilted back to make him miss, throwing a knife into his hand, making him drop it. Guard 2 stood, trying to hit her with the gun. Clary caught it, using the gun to flip him to the ground, hitting the gun against his head to make him fall unconscious.

Clary heard gunshots behind her, ducking.

An arrow soared past Clary to Guard 5 behind her, hitting him in the shoulder, making him fall.

Clary looked up, turning to see Oliver/Arrow in front of her. "What? You lose all your arrows?"

Oliver gave Clary a look, walking away. He sensed Guard 6 behind him, grabbing him, flipping him to the ground, kicking him in the head, making him fall unconscious.

Clary stood, looking over her shoulder toward the house, hair blowing in the breeze.

...

**Inside - Living Room**

Laurel was tied to her chair.

Vivian and Vanch were with her.

"Now, like I said, I'm no Einstein." Vanch told her. "But I can count to 24. And in case you're wondering-I was, so I studied up on my news footage-24 is the exact number of arrows the hood carries in his quiver and flechettes around his forearm. 24 is the number of knives the girl in black carries, while she has two katanas." A guard led Jessica into the room, aiming a gun at her. Vanch laughed at the sight of her. "So Cinderella made it to the ball after all. Lose your gun." Jessica placed down her gun. Vanch looked at the guard. "Ventilate her."

The guard went to shoot Jessica.

Oliver/Arrow walked into the room, shooting an arrow into the guard's shoulder from behind, making him fall.

Clary/Katana walked in.

Vivian tried to punch Clary. Clary caught her arm, twisting it behind her back, pushing her against the table.

Lance walked in, aiming a gun at Vanch angrily. "My daughter! My little girl!"

Lance walked toward Vanch, about to pull the trigger.

Clary threw a knife against the Lance's gun, making him drop it.

Lance looked at Clary.

"We're the vigilantes." Clary told him. "You're the cop."

Jessica walked toward Vanch. "It feels good to relieve old memories."

Jessica pushed Vanch face first against the table, handcuffing him.

Oliver cut Laurel free from the chair she was sitting in.

"Laurel?" Lance asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Laurel breathed uneasily, nodding. "Yeah. I'm okay." She looked at Oliver and Clary. "Thank you."

Oliver and Clary didn't say a word, walking out, leaving.

...

**Police Precinct**

Laurel was sitting down with a cup of coffee.

Jessica was sitting in front of her.

Lance walked toward them. "All right, you're good to go. I'll, uh, I'll take you home now."

"I can take a cab." Jessica told him.

"What?" Lance asked.

Jessica stood. "I'm going to need you to keep your distance for a while."

"Jessie..." Lance trailed off.

"Dad, I love you." Jessica told him. "I'll always love you. But what I can't do right now is trust you."

"I was just doing my job." Lance told her. "I thought you'd understand at least that."

"That part I do understand." Jessica told him. "But lying to me, using me... after what happened to Danny..." Lance looked down in shame. "It's going to take longer."

Jessica walked away, leaving.

Laurel watched her go sadly.

...

**Outside**

Laurel walked outside.

Oliver/Arrow approached her, disguising his voice. "Are you all right?"

"What would you think if I said I didn't know?" Laurel asked.

"That you were being honest." Oliver answered.

"Listen, my sister still has the phone." Laurel told him. "And she just got suspended from her job, not forever, but for a little while. She's a big girl. She knew the risks. But she's going through a lot. And until she's ready to heal, I don't think it's a good idea that she gets involved with anything else until she gets her head clear."

"I agree." Oliver told her.

They heard Tommy's voice. "Laurel!" Laurel turned around. Tommy ran around the corner of the building, running closer. "Laurel." Laurel turned around, seeing that Oliver was gone. Tommy walked closer in relief. "Oh, my God, Laurel. Laurel, tell me you are okay, please."

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine." Laurel told him.

"Just as long as you're okay." Tommy told her.

They embraced in relief.

Oliver was watching from the rooftop next door.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Slade, Clary and Oliver were still in the plane.

Oliver was now untied as well.

Clary was holding her wrist.

"You know, this does not change anything between you and I." Slade told them. "It takes at least two men to take the airfield. And if you compromise my getting off this island, I will kill you. You've had your second chance."

"You need us just as much as we need you." Oliver told him. Slade chuckled. "So, what's our next step?"

"Turning the two of you into something that won't get us all killed." Slade answered. He pointed over to the table. "Choose a weapon."

Clary looked over the weapons. "We're starting now?"

Clary saw a black and orange mask like the masked man that had tortured her, taken Yao Fei, and nearly killed them.

"That's mine." Slade told them.

Clary turned to face him incredulously. "You're the lunatic who tortured me?"

Slade stood. "No, that was another guy."

"Bull." Oliver told him.

"This mask, it's my operational equivalent to a Balaclava." Slade told them. "My partner and I wore them to keep our identities classified during our missions."

"You're lying." Clary told him. "Fyers told me this nutcase is a prisoner on the island."

"And Fyers is such a trustworthy individual." Slade told them sarcastically. "He lied to you. My partner and I came here to free Yao Fei and get him off this island. We're A.S.I.S. Australian Intelligence. Now. You are going to find your silver weapon." Clary glared at him, turning away, picking up a katana from the table. "I see you're considering a katana]."

Clary looked over the blade. "I like katanas."

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were in the hideout with Justin and John, still suited up, only without her mask or his hood on.

Oliver was listening to the recording of Moira again. He turned it off, sighing. "I've listened to this 15 times. It's definitely her voice. I just... I can't believe it's her."

"We all have blind spots when it comes to family." Justin told them.

"Yeah." Clary agreed. "Jessica and Laurel's almost got them both killed tonight. Vanch never would have known about Jessica's connection to the vigilantes if Lance hadn't have lied to her."

"I guess the lesson here is blind trust can be dangerous." John told them.

Oliver hit the button to play the recording of Moira.

_Moira: (on recording)"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats."_

Oliver turned the recording off.

"What's the Undertaking?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Oliver told them. "But with all this talk about threats, it can't be good." He looked at John. "You warned me that if she was lying would be to cover up her involvement in something dangerous." John nodded. "I need to know what the Undertaking is."

Oliver stood.

"What are you going to do?" Justin asked.

Oliver turned to face them, hesitating. "I need to have another chat with my mom."

...

**Queen Consolidated - Moira's Office**

Moira was meeting with four men, sitting at the desk. "I'll need the Unidac merger finalized by the end of the week. We're on something of a clock here."

Oliver/Arrow crashed through a building window, punching Man 1 in the face, making him fall unconscious, tackling Man 2 to the floor, punching him in the face, knocking him out.

The other two men ran out, leaving.

Moira stood, turning to run.

Oliver shot an arrow into the lamp next to her as a warning, making her stop. He walked closer, disguising his voice, aiming a bow and arrow at her. "Moira Queen, you have failed this city."

Moira looked at him in shock and fear.


	20. The Odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7199072

**Same Night - Same Scene**

**Night - Queen Consolidated - Moira's Office**

Moira was meeting with four men, sitting at the desk. "I'll need the Unidac merger finalized by the end of the week. We're on something of a clock here."

Oliver/Arrow crashed through a building window, punching Man 1 in the face, making him fall unconscious, tackling Man 2 to the floor, punching him in the face, knocking him out.

The other two men ran out, leaving.

Moira stood, turning to run.

Oliver shot an arrow into the lamp next to her as a warning, making her stop. He walked closer, disguising his voice, aiming a bow and arrow at her. "Moira Queen, you have failed this city." Moira looked at him in shock and fear. She reached for the phone on the desk. Oliver shot an arrow into the phone, making it fall to the floor. "Stand still!"

"Please don't kill me." Moira told him.

"Do you know anything about your husband's disappearance?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Moira asked.

"Is Walter Steele still alive?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know where my husband is." Moira told him. "I swear."

"Do you know anything about the Undertaking?" Oliver asked. Moira turned to the table behind her. "I said don't move!"

Moira picked up a picture of her children, showing Oliver. "I"m-I'm a mother." She knelt to the floor. "I have a son, Oliver. And two daughters. Thea and Skylar. Please don't take me from my children. They lost their father. They can't lose me, too. Please. Whoever you are, please."

"Okay." Oliver told her, lowering his bow. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Moira dropped the picture, picking up a gun, firing three shots toward Oliver, shooting him, making him fall. She pulled out her cellphone, making a call. "This is Moira Queen." Oliver held his gunshot wound in pain. "I'm on the 39th floor. I need help. There's an intruder. Please!"

Moira hung up the phone, looking around the desk toward the place where she had shot Oliver.

He was gone now, only leaving a pool of blood.

Moira slowly stood, gasping to herself.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Parking Garage**

Felicity walked toward her car, unlocking the doors electronically.

...

**Felicity's Car**

Felicity got into the car, closing the door. She started the engine, turning to look behind her to back out of the parking space, shocked to see Oliver/Arrow in the backseat, gasping.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity." Oliver told her.

"How do you know my name?" Felicity asked.

Oliver pulled back his hood to show her who he was. "Because you know my name."

Felicity stammered in shock. "Oliver, oh... wow. You're bleeding."

"I don't need to be told that." Oliver told her.

"You need a hospital." Felicity told him.

"My-my father's old factor, in the Glades." Oliver told her.

"No, you-you need a doctor, not a steelworker." Felicity told him.

"Felicity, you have to promise me that you are going to take me to my father's factory and nowhere else." Oliver told her.

"Yeah, promise." Felicity told him. Oliver breathed heavily in pain. Felicity turned forward in her seat. "Something tells me blood stains are not covered under my lease."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary, John and Justin were still in the hideout.

Clary was still in her suit, putting her katanas and knives away into the wooden box, not wearing her mask.

Justin and John were sitting at the table, watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "So far the police are unwilling to comment, but unsubstantiated eyewitness reports claim that the Starling City the hood attacked Mrs. Queen in her office earlier tonight. She was unharmed in the assault."_

Clary heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me?" Clary drew a katana from the box, turning to point the katana at the girl behind her. It was Felicity. "Can you help me? He's really heavy." She looked at Clary. "And everything about you and Oliver Queen just became so unbelievably clear."

Justin was shocked to see his sister there.

Clary realized that Oliver must have been hurt, putting the katana down, running past Felicity.

Felicity looked at Justin.

...

**Later**

Clary, Justin and John had gotten Oliver inside, lying him on a table, rolling him toward the middle of the room.

Oliver was unconscious.

Clary pulled off his shirt and hood, placing them aside.

John put a cloth over Oliver's wound in his shoulder to keep pressure on it. "Oh, damn it. He just missed a carotid. It's a zone two wound."

Justin took Felicity's hand, putting her hands over the wound for her to keep pressure on it. "Press there."

"I should have taken him to a hospital." Felicity told them.

John walked toward a medical cart, pushing it closer.

Clary walked away toward her box. "No, Felicity, that's why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to how and why he got that wound."

"I'm guessing how and why are Oliver Queen's least favorite questions." Felicity told them.

Clary walked closer with the herbs. "Yeah, well, there's also when and where, he's not too fond of."

Clary moved Felicity's hands, using the herbal mixture to sterilize the wound.

"So, if we can't bring him to the hospital..." Felicity trailed off.

Justin was going through the medical cart. "We bring the hospital to him."

Justin pulled out a blood bag.

"Is that..." Felicity trailed off.

"Yeah." Justin answered. "His blood. He stored it for a rainy day. And I say right now, it's pouring." He walked over with surgical tools. "I got it. Over there."

Felicity backed away toward Clary. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah." John answered. "I had some medical training in the army. I just hope it's enough." He pulled the cloth away from the wound. Felicity had to look away from the blood. "You remember playing 'Operation' when you were a kid?"

"Yes." Felicity answered. "And it never made me want to throw up."

"Hey, Felicity, listen."Justin told her. "Trust me. He'll be fine. Oliver and Clary have both been through a lot worse than this."

Clary nodded in agreement, staring off into space.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Clearing**

It was in the clearing on the island where the destroyed plane was, in the day.

Slade was training Clary how to use a katana. Clary slashed toward him.

Slade ducked, grabbing her arm, twisting her through the air, pushing her to the ground, katana to her throat. "Dead." Later, Slade tried to restrain Clary from behind. Clary twisted out of the hold, spinning around, putting the katana to his throat. "Getting the blade to someone's chest or throat or head is one thing. Making the final swing is another entirely." Later, Oliver and Slade were training with two staffs each. Slade tried to hit Oliver with the staffs. Oliver used both of his to block all the moves, lazy with technique. Slade hit Oliver in the face with a staff, making him fall. "How did you survive here for six months?" Oliver stood. "I know Girl Scouts who have more fight in them."

Oliver looked at Clary.

"Fighting Girl Scouts now, Slade, huh?" Claryasked.

Slade snapped his staff against Oliver's hand to make him drop the staff.

"Ow!" Oliver told him incredulously. "What the hell?"

"Listen, kids." Slade told them. "We have ten days until the supply plane lands. Ten days to turn you into at least half soldiers. So start taking it seriously."

Oliver tried to hit Slade with his other staff. Slade raised his to block the move. Oliver got in a few more hits. Slade used his staff to maneuver the staff out of Oliver's hand, hitting him in the side, making him fall.

Oliver groaned in pain, standing. "What is the point of this? These soldiers don't carry bamboo. They have guns! So what am I supposed to do if one of them jams a gun in my face, huh? Threaten them with my stick?"

Slade took out a gun, holding it toward Clary. "Jam this in my face." Clary looked from Slade to the gun. "Do it."

Clary took the gun, aiming it at Slade. Slade locked his arm around Clary's, twisting the gun out of her hand, flipping her to the ground, now aiming the gun at her.

Clary sat up. "All right. All right. You made your point."

"I give up." Oliver told them.

Slade grabbed Oliver by his collar. "There is no giving up to these guys! No crying, no buying your way out of it. You have two choices. Escape, or die." He aimed the gun at Oliver. "So choose."

"Escape." Oliver told him.

Clary stood. "Escape."

"Then let me show you how not to die." Slade told them, pushing Oliver back, lowering the gun, turning around, walking away to grab the two bamboo staffs off the ground, tossing one to Clary.

Clary caught it, trying to hit Slade. Slade raised his to block the blow.

...

**Fuselage**

Oliver, Slade and Clary were inside the fuselage.

Slade showed them the map of the island. "Lian Yu."

"It's the name of the island, I know." Clary told them. "It's Mandarin for 'Purgatory'."

"It is?" Slade asked. "Wonderful."

Oliver pointed at the map. "Is that the air strip?"

"A.S.I.S took satellite images of the whole island." Slade told them. "This is Fyers' main camp, where Clary was held for almost a year."

"Do-do you think that's where Yao Fei is now?" Oliver asked. "'Cause we could get a message to him. We can tell him we found a way off the island."

"Forget about him." Slade told them. "This is the airstrip. And these infrared images show there are at least ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time."

"Too many of them for you?" Clary asked.

"No." Slade answered. "My problem is the guy here in the tower. It's a PATC. A portable air traffic control tower. The US government set up these for disaster zones, like Thailand after the tsunami."

"So, what's the problem?" Clary asked.

"The glass is bulletproof." Slade answered. "I can't take out the tower guard with my sniper rifle. And if he suspects anything's wrong, he'll radio Fyers and we're canceled." He turned to Clary. "It'll be up to you to take him out. Up close and personal, while Oliver and I here will deal with the guards on the ground. Are you ready for that?"

"Do you think I'm ready?" Clary asked.

"What I think is there's only one supply plane every three months." Slade answered. "We leave tomorrow, or we die soon afterwards. I pick leaving." Oliver and Clary nodded. "So get some sleep. We leave at 0600." Clary walked away toward a cot, sitting down. She took out a picture of her family. "Don't worry. You'll be back with your family soon enough."

Clary whispered to herself. "No, I won't."

They laid down to get some sleep.

...

**Clary's Dream**

**Day - Mexico**

Clary was dreaming, walking through the park in Mexico where Clary's family had gone for the celebration.

"Wasn't the fair supposed to end at noon?" Austin asked.

"It's a day of family fun, Austin." Angela told him. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to go, go."

Clary stopped walking. "This happened."

Amy turned back to her sister. "What?"

"This happened already." Clary answered. "Which means this is a dream."

Angela walked closer. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"This isn't real." Clary answered. "And I'm not here anymore. None of us are. I'm on the island, and you're..."

Sean stepped closer. "Clary, you're not making any sense."

Clary took a deep breath. "I know that you're gone. I know that I can't see you anymore. And I know that in order to get off the island, I have to change. I have to do something I would never do. I just don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you for what, Clary?" Sean asked.

"For turning into a killer." Clary answered.

Amy smiled a small smile. "You won't have to become a killer, little sis."

Clary smiled a small smile. "You always did call me little sis."

"And I always will." Amy told her.

"Did it hurt, Clary?" Austin asked.

"Did what hurt?" Clary asked.

"When they killed you." Austin answered.

Clary looked around unsteadily.

Shooters were stationed around the festival in the woods, using trees and bushes for cover to be unseen, starting to shoot unendingly.

Many people were shot, falling dead.

Clary was shot in the head, a look of perpetual shock frozen on her face.

...

**Reality**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary woke up the next morning due to Oliver shaking her.

"Rise and shine." Slade told them. Clary was embarrassed, not knowing if she had made it clear if she had been trapped in the nightmare or not, standing. Slade tossed both of them a bag. He picked up his orange and black mask, looking at it for a moment. "Come on. We're moving out."

...

**Outside**

Oliver, Clary and Slade walked out of the plane into the open, through the woods toward the destination.

Slade stopped in front of them, holding up his fist to tell them to stop. "All clear."

"Hey, can we, um, can we rest for a second?" Oliver asked.

"We can rest on the plane." Slade told them.

They continued to walk.

"Yeah, well, really looking forward to that in-flight movie." Oliver told them. He stepped onto something, clicking something into place. "Oh, God."

Slade walked closer. "Don't move."

"Is it a mine?" Clary asked.

Slade held his hand toward her to tell her not to move, carefully laying down on the ground to wipe away the dirt and grass underneath her foot to reveal a mine. "Yeah."

"The soldiers mine the island?" Oliver asked.

"No." Slade answered. "It's probably Japanese, leftover from World War II. Still active. Impressive."

"Can you disarm it?" Clary asked.

Slade stood. "Without disarming you?" They heard footsteps and voices. "Soldiers."

Three soldiers walked closer from behind Oliver.

...

Oliver was still on the mine. "Can they see us?"

Slade took the bag from Oliver. "They can only see you."

Slade dragged Clary toward the cover of the woods.

"Wait." Clary told him. "Stop."

Slade pushed Clary into hiding.

Oliver was luckily still wearing the uniform of the soldiers, pulling on the ski mask.

The three soldiers walked closer.

"What are you doing so far from camp?" Soldier 1 asked.

"I got separated from my unit." Oliver told them.

"Come with us." Soldier 1 told him.

"I-I can't." Oliver told them. He pointed at the mine. "I'm kind of having a bad day, you know?"

The soldiers knelt to take a look.

Slade ran out of hiding, yelling, using his bamboo staff to hit Soldier 1 in the head, making him fall.

Clary appeared behind the two other soldiers, slashing into their backs, making them fall to the ground.

The soldiers were still alive, though weak and in great pain.

Slade knelt next to the mine, looking at Oliver. "Be still."

Slade pushed Soldier 1 onto the mine, pushing Oliver off of it quickly without setting it off. He stood.

"Thanks." Oliver told them.

Clary helped Oliver stand.

...

**Soldier Camp**

Yao Fei walked through the camp toward a tent.

...

**Edward's Tent**

Edward was sitting at a desk, working.

Yao Fei walked in.

Edward looked up. "Yao Fei. Come in. Sit." Yao Fei walked closer, sitting down. Edward stood, taking out Yao Fei's bow from a box. "Now, the first time I saw you with this contraption, I thought you looked utterly ridiculous. That is, until you took out three of my best men with it." He put the bow on the desk, sitting across from Yao Fei. "25 compound bows will be arriving on tomorrow's supply plane. I'd like you to train a few of my men on how to use them."

"Archery can take years to master." Yao Fei told him.

"Well, I trust you'll be a proficient instructor." Edward told him. "That'll be all." Yao Fei stood, turning to leave. Billy walked in, wearing the mask and black. "I hope you are steadfast in your commitment to our cause, Yao Fei. For her sake."

"I am." Yao Fei told them, walking out, leaving.

Billy looked at Edward.

...

**Cave**

Slade, Oliver and Clary were in a cave for hiding at the time.

Clary was twirling twigs together to make a fire.

"Were you a Girl Scout?" Slade asked.

"Yeah." Clary answered. "What tipped you off?"

Slade looked at Oliver. "Told you I met Girl Scouts with more fight than you. We better hurry. The wolves come out at night."

"There are wolves here?" Oliver asked. "Right. Of course there are. Because what would the worst place on earth be without wolves?"

"The only thing that will keep them out is fire." Slade told them.

Clary caught the spark on a stick, lighting a pile on fire. "Then let there be light."

...

**Night - Cave**

Slade was sitting in the corner of the cave.

Clary was sitting by the fire, looking at the picture of her with her family.

"You're going to wear that thing out just by looking at it." Slade told her. "Don't worry. They'll be waiting for flowers when you get back."

"Highly unlikely, since my parents and my brother were killed in a shootout that led to me and my sister getting onto that boat." Clary told them. "The boat that was shipwrecked. I had to watch my sister be dragged away by the ocean and watch parents and brother get shot."

Slade was surprised by this. "Condolences."

Clary put the picture away. "I don't need your pity. And you don't really strike me as the type of guy who cares about what everyone else is going through, so, can we just drop it?"

"Well, everybody is in this life for themselves." Slade told them.

"Learn that at Australian spy school?" Oliver asked.

"No." Slade answered. "I learned that here. Do you remember when I told you that I had a partner?"

"Yeah." Oliver asked.

Slade looked at Clary. "Do you remember the guy who tortured you?"

"That freak show was your partner?" Clary asked.

"His name's Billy Wintergreen." Slade told them.

Clary nodded, looking away. "Oh. Okay."

"Our mission was to exfiltrate Yao Fei and to find out why Fyers and his men were so interested in him." Slade told them. "But our bird got shot out of the sky before we even saw the airstrip."

Oliver nodded. "That's where we found you."

Slade nodded. "When Fyers took us prisoner, he asked if we would join him and his men. Billy accepted Fyers' invitation. I declined. He was the godfather to my son Joe. And yet, he turned his back on me without even thinking twice about it. Everybody is in this life for themselves."

Slade stood, walking away.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look.

...

**Airfield**

Slade, Oliver and Clary made their way through the woods, to the airfield, keeping low to the ground.

Slade looked at Clary, pointing at the tower. "If you let him radio camp, we're done."

Slade drew a katana, holding it toward Clary.

Clary took it. "What about the others?"

Slade looked at Oliver. "We'll worry about them." He looked at Clary. "You worry about your one."

Clary stood, walking toward the tower, hiding behind a Humvee when she saw men walking by.

Slade and Oliver split up to take care of the men.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was still critical, attached to a machine.

His heart seemed to be beating better.

John was carefully stitching his wound closed.

Justin was sterilizing it.

"Good job." Felicity told them. "I think."

"His heart rate's elevated, but at least the bleeding stopped." John told them.

Justin put things down, turning to Felicity. "Thanks for your help. You kept your head on."

"Well, I always wondered how I'd react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car." Felicity told them. "Not that I helped because he's my boss. I'd help anyone who was shot and bleeding in my car."

"I was thinking all of this would be more of a shock." John told her.

Felicity hid a smile.

"What, are you saying you called this all along?" Clary asked.

Felicity shook her head. "I'm not saying anything." She looked at Justin. "Except that you seemed to be bringing me more and more cases as a police consultant, but sometimes, these guys would tag along. And you seemed to be spending a lot of time with your new friends here."

"Well, what I told you about each case was true." Justin told her. "You helped us get the answers we needed to take out the bad guys that needed to be taken out. Without you, we never would have found them."

"But why come to me?" Felicity asked.

"Because even we need help sometimes." Justin answered. "And you're my sister, which means I trust you. And I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't betray a secret like this."

Felicity nodded.

Clary sighed, turning away, sitting at Oliver's bedside, looking at his unconscious form, hoping he was okay.

After everything, there was no way that a gunshot wound was going to stop him.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Airfield**

Oliver and Slade were fighting with the ten men on the ground, shooting when necessary.

Clary was still hiding so she could try and sneak up to the tower, coming out of hiding to walk toward it.

A soldier stood in her way.

Slade shot him with a silenced gunshot, killing him.

Clary took cover once again.

A soldier walked down the stairs of the tower.

Slade shot him, killing him.

The soldier fell down the steps, dropping his gun.

A soldier appeared behind Oliver, trying to punch him. Oliver ducked, grabbing the gun from him, hitting him in the head with the gun, making him fall.

Clary walked up the stairs to the tower.

Slade ran out of bullets, slashing into three soldiers with his blade, killing them.

...

**Tower**

Clary quietly walked into the tower with the katana. The soldier saw her, standing, pushing away from the table. Clary tried to slash into him. The soldier ducked, circling around her, punching her in the face, making her drop the katana, drawing his gun, aiming it at her. Clary grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away while still keeping hold of him, turning to twist the gun out of his grasp, turning to face him, aiming the gun at him.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver's heart rate was getting worse, making the machine beep. He was shaking.

Clary stood instantly, holding him down.

Felicity walked closer worriedly. "What's happening?"

"There's a syringe labeled Ativan." John told her. "It should stop the seizure. Go."

Felicity went to get the syringe.

John helped Clary hold Oliver down.

The monitor flatlined.

Clary looked at the monitor in denial. "His heart stopped."

"I'm calling 911." Felicity told them.

"No." Justin told her. "Wait. You can't."

Justin rolled the defibrillator closer.

"You know how to use one of those?" Felicity asked.

"We are about to find out." Justin told them, picking up the shock pads, putting them to Oliver's chest.

"You didn't say clear." Felicity told him. There was a charge, but no shock. "I heard a charge. That's good news."

"How's that?" John asked.

Felicity worked over the machine. "It means it might not be the machine. It could be the wiring."

Felicity started to fix the wiring.

"Come one, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." Clary told her.

"Try again." Felicity told them.

Justin put the pads to Oliver's chest, shocking him. When that time didn't work, he tried again.

Oliver's heart started to beat again.

Clary sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

John looked at Felicity. "What the hell did you do?"

"I've been building computers since I was seven." Felicity told them. "Wires are wires." Justin put the pads down, hanging his head. "What do we do now?"

"Pray we don't have a heart attack ourselves." Justin answered.

Clary looked at Oliver worriedly, placing a hand on his chest.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Tower**

Clary still had the gun aimed at the soldier.

"Getting the gun is one thing." The soldier told her. "Do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?"

Oliver walked in.

Clary considered for a moment, shaking her head. "No." She hit the soldier in the head with the butt of the gun, making him fall unconscious. "I'm not a killer like you."

Clary looked up to see Oliver.

"Slade said to take him out." Oliver told her.

"I don't care." Clary told him. "I don't wanna be killer. And if we leave tonight, if we can go home, then I don't have to become one." Oliver was understanding and sympathetic. "Why are you up here?"

Slade walked in. "I sent him to check in. I didn't think you had it in you. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To make sure that everything is clear." Slade answered. "Stay here, keep the door locked. Don't let anybody in except for me. You got that?"

"Yeah." Clary answered.

They heard a man's voice on the soldier's radio on the table. "Island Tower Skyhawk. 801 Foxtrot, we are 700 kilometers southeast of your position. ETA, three hours, 22 minutes, over."

Slade took the radio receiver. He spoke into the radio. "Island Tower, Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot. Acknowledged." There was no answer. "Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot. Acknowledged."

"Of all the creatures that breathe and move upon the earth." The man told them.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"It's a challenge code." Slade answered. "They're trying to verify our identity." He spoke into the radio. "Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot. Please repeat."

"Of all the creatures that breathe and move upon the earth." The man told them.

"Wait." Clary told them.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, I know this." Clary told them. "I know this. It's a book from college."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Slade asked.

"A quote, from 'The Odyssey'." Clary answered. "'Of all the creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing-nothing is bred that is weaker than man'."

"Are you sure about this?" Slade asked. "Because if you're wrong, this plane will turn around."

Clary nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm positive. Nothing is bred that is weaker than man. Say it."

Slade spoke into the radio. "Nothing is bred that is weaker than man."

"Roger that." The man told them. "See you in a few hours. Out."

Clary sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

Oliver looked at Clary, stunned and impressed. "'The Odyssey'."

"Yeah." Clary answered. "It's, uh, well, it's a story about a guy who's trying to get home, so..."

Slade placed down the receiver, looking at them. "Well, after a few days at Langstughl, airbase, you'll be on your way home."

"But you sound like you're not coming with us." Oliver told him.

"I'll be coming with you." Slade told them. "After I radio in an airstrike on this location. I'm going to send Fyers and all his men straight back to hell."

Oliver and Clary were shocked.

...

Slade was about to leave the tower.

"Wait." Oliver told him. "You can't blow up the island. Yao Fei is still out there."

Slade walked closer. "He is not my concern."

"Really?" Clary asked. "He's the only reason you came here. Rescuing him was your mission."

"Well, the mission has changed." Slade told them. "Edward Fyers is a mercenary and he is not on this island by mistake. He has plans for me and both of you that involve Yao Fei. And whatever they are, they must end."

"Yao Fei saved our lives." Oliver told him.

"That is your debt to repay, not mine." Slade told them. Oliver started to walk away. Slade grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Oliver pulled his arm from his grasp. "All my life, all that I've ever thought about is myself. I took my family for granted. I betrayed people that I loved. And I'm not going to be that person anymore. I can't leave Yao Fei here to die. I won't."

"The plane leaves in three hours." Slade told them. "If you and your friend are not on it, I am going to leave without you."

"You do what you have to do." Clary told him, walking past them, out of the tower.

Oliver started to follow, turning back to Slade. "If we don't make it back in time... and you get out of here... I want you to call my family. Call my family."

Slade nodded. "Sure, kid."

Oliver walked out, leaving.

...

**Outside**

Clary was already well on her way off of the airstrip, through the woods.

Oliver ran to catch up to her.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

The monitor was once again flatlining.

John walked closer. "He's going into cardiac arrest again."

"No." Clary told them. "The leads just came loose." She fixed the leads on his chest, sighing in frustration and worry. "It's less stressful when he's jumping off rooftops."

Felicity chuckled. She saw Oliver's bow, picking it up. "This bow has put arrows in quite a few people."

Felicity pretended to take aim.

"Yeah, bad people." John told her.

"That doesn't bother you?" Felicity asked, putting the bow down, looking at Clary. "'Cause... and I mean this in a good way. But you just don't seem like the girl that would kill for the justice that you seek. I mean, the girl in black... you... you've never killed anyone in Starling City. But the hood has."

Clary sighed, looking down. "When we were on the island, there were... soldiers there. Bad guys. They killed. They tortured. In order to survive, we had to turn into completely different people. And, yes, to get free, to stay alive, we had to take a few lives of the people that were trying to put us down. I never liked hurting people before. So I definitely didn't like it when I had to kill. It was something I never wanted to do again. But it changed Oliver. It twinged his soul in darkness. And I know that I can be dark. But I remember what my family wanted more for me. They wanted me to be bright and good. And this probably wasn't what they were expecting, but..." Felicity smiled a small smile. John chuckled a little. Justin looked at her sympathetically. "Doing this with Oliver... doing what we do... it feels good to do some good."

"And that's worth all the collateral damage?" Felicity asked.

"Unfortunately, there are always casualties when you're fighting a war." Justin told them.

John nodded in agreement.

Clary turned to look at Oliver's unconscious body.

...

**Flashback**

**Morning - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Oliver and Clary got to the outer edges of the main camp, hiding behind two cars when two soldiers walked by.

Clary kept a lookout behind them.

Oliver walked toward the camp, hiding behind a truck, seeing soldiers get off a vehicle and walk away.

Yao Fei walked into a tent.

Oliver made sure no one was watching, running into the tent.

...

**Tent**

Yao Fei was sitting at the table, looking at a map. He looked at Oliver, standing. "How did you..."

"Come on, let's go." Oliver told him. "We'll explain on the way."

"Stupid boy." Yao Fei told him. "You should never have come back here."

"We found Slade Wilson and he has a way off the island, but we have to go right now," Oliver told him.

"No." Yao Fei told him. "No!"

"What?" Oliver asked. "What do you mean, no? This is our chance. What-what reason could you possibly have for staying here?"

"Not what." Yao Fei told him. "Who."

Edward walked in.

Yao Fei acted quickly, punching Oliver in the face, making him fall.

"Ah, Mr. Queen, I think it's past time you left this island." Edward told him. "Permanently."

Billy, in the mask and suit, walked in.

Oliver closed his eyes.

...

**Airfield - Tower**

Slade was still in the tower, speaking over the radio.

"Island tower, this is Seahawk 801 Foxtrot," the man told him. "We are 5,000 feet and holding, over."

Slade spoke into the radio. "Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot. This is island tower. You're clear to land."

"Roger that." The man told him.

Slade checked his watch, getting worried despite himself.

...

**Soldier Camp**

Clary was still hiding on the outer edge of the camp, peaking around the car she was hiding to see a circle gathered around Oliver, and that Oliver's hands were tied behind his back.

"Simply to satisfy my own curiosity, why aren't you already dead?" Edward asked. "Certainly Clarissa couldn't have made sure that you've survived this long."

"I guess Clary's more durable and capable than you think." Oliver told him.

"Still, you return for Yao Fei." Edward told him. "So, you're either a fool, or is it possible you now think yourself a hero?"

"I'm not a hero." Oliver told him.

"Of course not." Edward told him. "It's not possible to be a hero when there's nobody worth of saving."

"Is this what you want?" Oliver asked. "Did you want me to fight him again?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Queen." Edward answered. "That's where you're mistaken. This is not a match. It's an execution."

"I'm sorry." Yao Fei told him.

Oliver turned to face Billy. "It's Wintergreen, right? Billy Wintergreen?" Billy backhand punched Oliver in the face. "I know all about you. I know you work for the Australian government. And that you used to fight for your country. You used to stand for something!" Billy punched Oliver repeatedly in the face, chest and stomach, making him fall to his knees. Oliver stood. Billy punched him in the face, making him fall, gripping his throat. "Whatever he's paying you, I'll triple it."

There was an explosion from nearby the car that Clary had been hiding.

Everyone looked in that direction.

Billy let Oliver go.

Clary was taking cover behind another car, firing her gun into the soldiers, making them fall.

Edward spoke into his radio. "How many of them are there?"

Soldiers started to take fire.

Clary hid behind the car for cover.

Oliver ran behind another car for cover.

There were more explosions that took out most of the soldiers.

Slade walked toward Billy.

"Slade." Bill told him. "Come back to die?"

Slade and Billy drew drew swords. Slade slashed toward him. Billy ducked, trying to stab him. Slade backed away enough to make him miss, trying to stab him. Billy pushed his arm away. Slade spun to slash toward him. Billy ducked. Slade punched him in the face. Billy stood, slashing toward him. Slade ducked. They tried the same move, ending up blocking each other.

"Was it so easy to betray me, Billy?" Slade asked. Billy slashed toward him. Slade ducked. They tried the same move, blocking each other. Billy kicked him in the leg, spinning to try and slash into him. Slade ducked. Billy kicked him in the chest, making him fall. He ran closer to try and stab him. Slade sat up, punching Billy in the stomach, then in the leg, making him fall to his knees, grabbing his arm, punching him in the face four times. "You know, Billy..." He picked up his sword. "You always had a good kick."

Slade stabbed Billy in the chest, killing him, letting him fall.

Clary ran toward Oliver's hiding place, using her katana to cut Oliver's ropes, freeing him.

Slade turned to face them. He was suddenly shot in the leg and arm, falling to the ground.

Edward was the one firing the gun.

Clary stood, firing her gun toward Edward.

Edward ducked behind the car he was standing next to for cover.

Oliver ran to Slade, helping him stand. "Come on, come on." Clary ran out of ammunition, throwing the gun aside, running toward Oliver and Slade. "Come on, come on."

...

**Woods**

Oliver and Clary helped Slade into the woods.

A soldier ran closer, aiming a gun at them. Clary grabbed the gun, spinning to twist his arm behind his back, with her back to his, taking the gun from his grasp, flipping him to the ground.

Slade smirked, impressed.

Oliver was a little stunned.

Clary aimed the gun at the soldier, but unable to kill him, hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, making him fall unconscious.

The airplane flew above them, up into the sky.

"There goes our ride." Slade told them.

Clary lowered the gun to her side, sighing.

...

**Fuselage**

Clary and Oliver had taken Slade back to the fuselage, struggling to take the bullets out of his arm and leg.

Slade was groaning and screaming, hands tied behind his back so he didn't struggle.

They managed to get the bullets out.

"Wow." Oliver told them.

Slade gasped for breath. "I'm impressed. You didn't puke."

"I swallowed it." Oliver told them, putting his hand to his mouth, coughing.

"You can untie me now." Slade told them.

Clary cut Slade free. "Why'd you want us to tie you up in the first place?"

"A man in pain is unreliable." Slade answered. "I was afraid I might kill you. Thanks."

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just..."

Clary looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Oliver smiled. "I'm trapped on an island and my only friends are named Clary and Wilson. So..."

Clary walked toward the table, putting her katana down. "What now?"

"We hope the fireworks show set Fyers back, maybe enough for those who hired him in the first place to call things off." Slade answered.

"Hired him?" Oliver repeated.

Slade stood. "Well, Fyers is a merc. He follows the money. So, he's on this island under someone's employ."

"Then what do we do?" Oliver asked.

"We have to make sure that none of us die on this godforsaken island." Slade answered.

"I thought you said if we didn't get on the plane... we weren't going to make it." Oliver told him.

"Well, those kids that I trained, they would never have made it." Slade told them. "The two of you? You might just have a chance."

Oliver smirked slightly, nodding.

Clary nodded.

...

**Night - Soldier Camp**

Edward was walking along, on the phone. "Yep, it's Fyers."

A man's voice was on the other line. "Satellites showed multiple heat blooms on the island. What the hell is happening there?"

"There was a complication." Edward answered.

"Slade Wilson?" The man asked.

"And a few new friends." Edward answered. "I'm handling it."

"Well, handle it better." The man told him. "I've worked too hard and planned for too long to have complications arise so close to the end."

"I assure you, it won't happen again." Edward told him.

"What about Yao Fei?" The man asked.

"I've ensured his cooperation." Edward answered.

"Good." The man told him. 'Paid you a lot of money, Fyers. I expect a return on my investment."

Edward hung up.

Yao Fei walked closer. "You sent for me."

"I'm a man of my word." Edward told him. "You made the right call today, turning in your young castaway. And for that, I'll grant you five minutes."

...

**Tent**

Yao Fei walked in.

His daughter, Shado, was inside, lying on the ground weakly as if having been tortured, tied up.

Yao Fei walked closer worriedly. "Shado? Shado." He knelt next to her. "Shado!"

Shado sat up, speaking Mandarin, or simplified Chinese. "Ba? [Dad?]"

Shado sat up, starting to cry.

Yao Fei spoke in the native language. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Shado spoke in the native language. "Father, what's happening?"

"Shh, shh, shh." Yao Fei told her. "It will be over soon."

Shado calmed herself down, nodding in understanding. They embraced.

Shado had the same tattoo on her shoulder that Oliver and Clary did.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver was still on the table, finally waking up.

Clary looked at him in relief.

Justin, John and Felicity walked closer from behind them.

"I guess I didn't die." Oliver told them. "Again." John shook his head, looking away. "Cool."

Justin sighed.

Clary smiled a small smile hugging him in relief making Oliver grunt in pain but put an arm around Clary in reassurance.

Justin, Felicity and John smiled knowingly at each other.

...

**Later**

Oliver and Clary were no longer suited up.

Clary was in her clothes from the day.

Oliver was still shirtless, sitting up, sitting up, looking at his bullet wound through a hand held mirror. "It's not that bad. So how am I going to explain this one?"

"Hickey gone wrong?" John asked.

Oliver tilted his head, pulling on a hoodie, wincing at the pain.

Felicity was sitting at the new computer setup that Felicity had brought in. "The police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated. I just hacked the crime lab and ordered the sample destroyed. Oops." She chuckled, turning her chair to face them. Oliver looked at the new computer set up. "I hope it's all right." Felicity stood. "Your system looked like it was from the '80s, and not the good part of the '80s. Like Madonna and, well, leg warmers."

"It's a lot of work." Justin told her. "Does that mean you're in?"

"You mean in as in I'm going to join your crusade?" Felicity asked.

"Well, you're practically an honorary member of the team already." Oliver told her.

Felicity nodded. "Hmm. That's what Justin said." She hesitated, shaking her head. "No."

"Then why'd you upgrade the system?" Oliver asked.

"First, because seeing a network that poorly set up hurts me." Felicity answered. "In my soul. And second... I want to find Walter."

"My stepfather." Oliver told her.

Felicity nodded. "He was nice to me. And Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same notebook that got Walter abducted." Oliver looked from John, Justin and Clary to Felicity. "I'll help you rescue him, but that's it. Then I want to go back to my boring life of being an I.T. girl. That's my offer."

"Okay." Justin told her.

"So, I've been meaning to ask..." Felicity trailed off. "Is there a bathroom? 'Cause I've had to pee since I got here."

Clary chuckled. "It's upstairs to the left."

"Great." Felicity told them, starting to walk past.

Oliver turned after her. "Felicity..." Felicity turned back. Oliver shook her hand. "Thank you."

Felicity smiled nervously, awkwardly, nodding. "Yeah."

Justin embraced Felicity, kissing her on the head.

Felicity smiled a small smile, returning the embrace, pulling away. She walked upstairs.

"I know you don't want to hurt my sister and you didn't have any choice in telling her who you really were, but we're asking her to get involved in some pretty dangerous stuff." Justin told them.

"We can protect her." Clary told them.

"How?" John asked. "Oliver's mother just shot him, Clary. You can't even keep yourselves safe."

"She was scared." Oliver told them. "She was defending herself."

"Or, she was hiding something." John told them. "Like maybe her involvement in Walter's disappearance, or worse."

"Diggle, we don't always know why people do what they do." Oliver told him. "But what I do know is that when I was standing in her office with an arrow aimed at her heart, she begged me to spare her, all on the behalf of me and Thea and Skylar. Now, I've taken down a lot of bad people. None of them brought up their kids."

"Oliver, she had the list." John told him. "Now she may not be in charge of whatever 'it' is, but she's definitely involved."

"Involved in what?" Oliver asked. "We don't even know what 'it' is, and until we do, she is off limits. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Clary answered. Oliver sat down. "But, Oliver, are you saying this because you truly believe she's innocent? Or because you don't want to face the fact that your mother might be guilty?"

Oliver didn't answer, looking down, very conflicted.

Clary looked at him sympathetically, turning around, walking upstairs.

They didn't want to think that Moira was guilty of something. But they knew that something was going on, and she was involved. They just wished they knew what.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Oliver and Clary walked in.

He heard Moira's voice from the other room. "6'1", and a deep voice."

...

**Living Room**

Oliver and Clary walked in, seeing Moira and Lance sitting on the couch, with Skylar and Thea standing nearby.

"Hey." Clary told them. Moira, Lance, Skylar and Thea looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Where have you been?" Skylar asked. "We've been calling you two all night."

"We were at the club." Oliver answered. "We get zero reception in there."

Moira and Lance stood.

"Maybe it's time you invest in a land line." Thea told them.

Skylar gave her an annoyed look. "Thea."

"Moira was attacked last night." Lance told them. "By the hood."

"What?" Clary asked.

"He came after me at the office," Moira told them.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, she hurt him." Lance answered. "She shot him point blank with a gun hidden in her office."

"That should help with your investigation." Clary told them. "Did you get any evidence, like a blood sample, or..."

"There was a screw-up at the lab." Lance told them.

Clary pretended to be frustrated. "That's too bad."

Lance nodded. "Hmm. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Moira told him.

"Yeah." Lance agreed, walking out, leaving.

Skylar looked at Moira. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Moira answered. They embraced. "I was so scared."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Skylar told her.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Moira told them.

Moira and Skylar pulled away.

"Hey." Oliver told her. "I promise you, he's never going to bother you again."

Oliver looked at Clary.

Clary sighed, nodding in agreement. She walked toward Thea and Skylar, holding them to calm them down about their mother's brush with the hood.

Oliver and Moira embraced, watching as Clary comforted Thea and Skylar.


	21. Dodger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/arrow_dodger/collection?id=7200029

**Day One**

**Morning - Bank - Room**

A red diamond was in its case.

A man was looking at the diamond.

A guard stood nearby. "Jerry." He put a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Jerry, you okay?"

Jerry was jumpy. "Yeah."

"You look a little peaked, man." The guard told him.

"I'm fine." Jerry told him. "It's, uh... Mrs. Hill wants us to move the Sherwood into the vault."

"Now?" The guard asked. "It's mid-day."

"I know." Jerry told him. "She says it's a security threat. It's, uh, all the robberies lately."

"Right, right." The guard told him.

They both put their fingers on the print scanners to open the case.

Jerry hit the guard in the head, making him fall unconscious. He carefully took the diamond out of the case.

An alarm started blaring.

...

**Hallway**

Jerry walked toward the garage, looking at the garage, pointing toward the room. "That way."

The guards ran toward the room.

...

**Parking Garage**

A man that went by the name Dodger stood alone.

Jerry walked toward him, tugging at the bomb collar around his neck that he had kept hidden inside with his jacket collar. "Take this thing off me, all right? I got it like you  asked." He handed the diamond to the Dodger, pointing to the bomb collar. "Take it off me!" The Dodger took out a remote, hitting the buttons to unlock the collar electronically. Jerry took it off his neck. "Were--were you--were you bluffing? I mean, would that thing have detonated?"

"Violently." The Dodger answered. "Don't worry, though. You did exactly as I asked, so it's just unconsciousness for you."

"Unconscious?" Jerry repeated.

The Dodger put a zapping device to Jerry's chest, electrocuting him, letting him fall unconscious. He walked away.

...

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were training in the hideout with the staffs once again. Oliver, of course, was shirtless. Clary was in workout clothes. Oliver swung one toward her. Clary used one to block the move. Oliver swung the other toward her. Clary used the other to block the move, spinning to try and kick him. Oliver ducked, standing, trying to hit her with both of his in a blur of motion. Clary used both of hers to block the moves just as fast, catching one of his.

Felicity was sitting nearby at the computers.

Justin was standing next to her.

John was standing nearby. "You might want to take it easy if you plan on taking someone off that list tonight."

"This is us taking it easy." Clary told them.

Oliver swung the other at both of hers to make her let go of his other. Clary swung one of hers down low toward him. Oliver swung down low to block the move, swinging both of his up over their heads, trying to come down on her. Clary raised both of hers in an X shape to block both of his.

"Time." Oliver told them.

Oliver and Clary lowered the staffs, putting them down.

"So who's our lucky guy tonight?" John asked.

"Ken Williams," Oliver answered. Felicity had been looking up things on Walter, pulling up information on Ken Williams. "His pyramid scheme stole millions. People lost their homes. Their lives are ruined." Oliver looked from John and Justin to Felicity. "Why don't you guys call it in early tonight?" He looked at Clary. "And why don't you take a break? I'm not expecting much trouble." 

Oliver pulled on his suit's top, grabbing his bow, walking toward the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't move. 

Justin knew what was the problem. "Felicity. Did you just..."

"Computer override your lock?" Felicity finished. "Maybe a little."

"What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"I pulled up some information on Mr. Williams," Felicity told them. "Did you know he's a widowed father of a ten-year-old boy? I told you. I'm only in this to help Walter. Not to be an accessory to orphaning little kids."

"I'm just giving him a warning." Oliver told her.

Felicity looked from Oliver to Clary. "Has it ever occurred to you you two could do some real good in the city? Beyond just recovering people's stock portfolios and their saving accounts."

Justin hit a button on the computer. "You're not the only one who knows how to reboot them system."

"I made a mistake." Felicity told them.

"Getting in my way?" Oliver asked. "I don't disagree."

Felicity stood. "No. Signing on with you. Even provisionally."

Felicity walked away, leaving.

Justin sighed, looking down.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Slade, Clary and Oliver were in the plane wreckage of a hideout.

Slade was on the floor, groaning in pain, still recovering from his gunshot wounds.

Clary knelt next to him with a container of water. "Hey. Hey. Drink."

Clary got him to take a drink.

Slade spit it out. "That tastes like dirt."

"You got to stay hydrated, okay?" Clary asked.

"Hydration is not my problem." Slade told them. "My problem is getting two bullets dug out of my arm and leg with dull blades."

"Let me take a look." Clary told him, folding down the bandages to see the wounds.

Slade groaned in pain. "Infected. Go figure."

Oliver walked closer.

Clary stood. "Yeah, uh... we got to stop that before it spreads."

Clary turned to a table, picking up a knife, putting it into a sheath.

"When you swing past the drugstore for those antibiotics, you want to get me a copy of 'Maxim', or maybe a 'Sports Illustrated'?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

Clary turned to Oliver. "Remember, Yao Fei had those super herbs back in the cave that healed me from the brink of death months ago." Oliver remembered, nodding, pointing to her. "They can help with this. I'm going to go get them."

Clary walked out, leaving.

Slade looked at Oliver weakly, coughing. "She's not going to last an hour alone out there."

Oliver looked in the direction Clary walked off in, looking at Slade. "You better hope we get back in 45 minutes."

Oliver walked out, leaving.

...

**Now**

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Moira opened the door for a man named Frank Chen. "Ah. Thank you for coming." She let him in, closing the door behind him. "It is so good to see you, Frank." They embraced. "Oh." They pulled away. "It's been far too long."

"Yes." Frank agreed. They slowly walked toward the living room. "My interests in China have kept me away. More than I'd like. But with the Undertaking approaching, I thought a return to Starling City was in order."

Moira nodded. "Hmm. Actually, Frank, it's the Undertaking that I wanted to talk to you about."

...

**Living Room**

Frank and Moira walked in.

"I want to get out." Moira told him.

"Is this because of what happened to Walter?" Frank asked.

Moira sighed. "With Walter, with Robert. Last week, the hood nearly made my children orphans. I've reached my limit, Frank."

Frank started to pace. "That's, uh... I lot to confide in me, Moira."

"Robert did." Moira told him. "I know he reached out to you, whether I was supposed to know it or not. He had misgivings. He sought you out because he knew you did, too."

"But then he was murdered." Frank told her. "And that should be a cautionary tale for both of us."

"Yes, I know." Moira told him. "And I've gone along with this for as long as I can stomach it." Frank walked closer. "We started this to fix the Glades, Frank. To cure the city, not lay it to waste. You got into this because of what happened to your daughter. Frank... what would Amanda want you to do?"

Frank looked at her for a moment, nodding nervously.

...

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Justin led John, Oliver and Clary into Felicity's office space in the Queen Consolidated building, seeing that she wasn't here.

"Well, maybe we should come back later." Oliver told them.

"No, maybe we should wait, Oliver." John told him. "This is really serious. What if her next attack of conscience leads her right to the police?"

Justin shook his head. "Oh, she won't say anything. I know her."

Felicity walked in. "I had a bet going with myself on how quickly you four would visit." She walked toward her desk. "Tell me not to reveal your secret. Looks like I won."

Felicity sat down.

"Actually, Felicity, I was hoping I could get you to change your mind." Oliver told her. "We were worked up on adrenaline last night, and I didn't exactly put my best foot forward. I was hoping you'd give me the opportunity to do that now."

"How about you start with Ken Williams?" Felicity asked. "Did he also get to enjoy your adrenaline last night?"

"No, he returned that money that he stole just in time to put his son to bed." Clary told her. "Like we said, Felicity, just a warning."

They heard Detective Lance's voice on TV. "At this time, we'd like to remind the public that we are coordinating our efforts with Interpol as the Dodger operates primarily in Europe, and they have advised us to warn the public, that he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"You know, I heard about this guy." Justin told them. "They call him the Dodger because he avoids getting his hands dirty. He uses hostages to do his stealing for him."

"How?" Clary asked.

"Puts a bomb collar around their necks." Justin answered. "Last year, a guy in Madrid didn't steal what the Dodger told him to, and it took his head off. Literally."

"And now the psycho's in Starling City?" Felicity asked. "It's too bad his name's not in your notebook."

"You know, not all the people that we target are on the list." Clary told her. "Every once in a while, we make an exception. A hostage-taking jewel thief, for example. So how about you help us take him down?"

Felicity nodded.

...

**Art House**

A man named Cass Derenick was with his security, looking at them. "He's late."

The Dodger walked in with a briefcase. "Never." He walked toward the table, putting the briefcase down on it, opening it to reveal the diamond inside. "I maintain a Swiss account for financial transactions." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, holding it toward Cass. "Here's the number."

"Thanks." Cass told him. "I'll wire you the money. Assuming I don't misplace the numbers. My bookkeeping method is a little sloppy."

"Really?" the Dodger asked sarcastically. "Clearly, you're under the impression that you can have the Sherwood ruby for a steal."

Three guards aimed guns at the Dodger. 

"Well, you're new here in town." Cass told him. "We're not as refined in Starling City."

"I'm getting that impression." The Dodger told him. He pushed a gun away, using his zapping stick device to hit each of the guards, electrocuting them, making them fall unconscious. He aimed the gun at Cass. "Don't worry. Your men are merely unconscious. In about 17 minutes, they'll wake up with the ability to turn every other fence in this town. But I'm not to be trifled with."

Cass stammered nervously. "What about me?"

The Dodger rolled his eyes. "I don't know." He shot Cass in the head, making him fall dead. "What about you, indeed."

...

**Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) Daylight - Maroon 5**

John, Justin, Felicity, Oliver and Clary were sitting at a table away from everyone else.

"So, to catch this guy, we need to either figure out where he is, or where he's going to be." Oliver told them.’

"Is this really how you guys figure out how to get your target?" Felicity asked. "Over burgers and shakes?"

Carly walked closer with more of their orders. "Sorry it took me so long. I'm waiting on a bunch of particularly rowdy customers."

They looked toward the table she indicated, seeing a bunch of kids messing around.

John looked at Carly. "You need me to handle that?"

Carly smiled. "I appreciate it, but I'm a pro by now."

"I'll be here if you need me." John told her.

Carly walked away.

Felicity looked at John. "Girlfriend?"

"No, it's my sister-in-law." John answered. "Sort of."

"Carly was married to Dig's brother." Justin explained. "And he passed away."

Felicity nodded in understanding, looking at John. "Hmm, well, looks like she's hot for you."

"Ah, can we get back to crime fighting, please?" John asked.

Felicity smiled.

"Actually, Dig, I was thinking, you probably should ask her out." Oliver told him.

"Really?" John asked.

Oliver nodded. "Mm-hmm."

John nodded sarcastically, looking from Oliver to Clary. "I'll do that just five minutes after you two stop pretending like something's not going on between you." He looked at Justin. "And if you finally take out your self-defense student out on a date after you danced with her at her birthday."

Clary tilted her head, a little awkward, pressing her lips together, looking at Felicity. "And to answer your question, no, this is not how we usually do things."

John nodded.

Felicity smiled. "Ah, deflection."

"Yeah, something they're both pretty good at doing." Justin told her. 

"I'll be right back." John told them, standing, walking away.

"Felicity, this guy, he's targeting a very specific type of jewel." Justin told her. "We figure out why, and that'll give us the how to catch him."

"I have an idea." Felicity told them.

Clary took a drink. "Mm-hmm?"

"The SCPD said they were working with Interpol." Felicity told them.

"Yeah." Clary agreed.

"Why don't I work a couple of little tech and slip into their servers, and boom, we'll learn everything they know." Felicity told them.

Justin nodded. "Hmm."

"What?" Felicity asked.

"It's just not how we usually get our information." Clary answered.

"Then how do you do it?" Felicity asked.

"Usually, we find the person, put the fear of God into them until they talk." Oliver answered. "But we can try it your way."

Justin nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Justin took a drink.

...

**Elsewhere**

Carly and John were talking at the counter.

"You know, Carly, I don't want this to, um, you know, to come off weird or anything." John told her. "It's just..." He hesitated for a long, awkward moment. "Would you like to have dinner?"

"How about tonight?" Carly asked.

John was surprised that she was saying yes. "Tonight?"

"What?" Carly asked. "We haven't waited long enough?"

They smiled small smiles.

...

**Elsewhere**

Justin, Felicity, Oliver and Clary were sitting at the table. They looked toward where Carly and John were standing at the counter, talking.

"Looks like John's asking her out." Felicity told them. She looked from Justin to Oliver and Clary. "How about you?"

Justin shrugged slightly.

Oliver and Clary didn't answer, a little awkward, taking a drink.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Cave**

Clary walked into the cave where Oliver and Yao Fei had taken her after they had rescued her. She looked around the other belongings inside, which was pretty scarce, though she didn't find the herbs. She sensed something was different, looking around suspiciously.

Oliver walked in, taking out the herbs from a hole in the cement wall. "I believe these are what you're looking for."

Clary put a finger to her lips to signal for him to be quiet. "Shh." She heard coughing, aiming her flashlight in that direction. "Who's there?"

A beaten and bloody man named Alan Durand came out of the shadows. "Help me."

Oliver looked at Clary, confused on what to do.

Clary looked at Alan worriedly, though not sure if they could trust him.

...

**Now**

**Day - Glades - Street**

Laurel, Skylar and Thea were eating from a hotdog vendor.

Thea smiled. "Who knew street meat could taste so good?"

They walked along.

"I had a feeling you needed a break from the office." Skylar told her.

"Hank was my first client." Laurel told them. "I kept his son from being sent away for a mugging that he didn't commit."

"And how did that not score you free hot dogs for life?" Skylar asked.

Laurel smiled. "CNRI gives low income people access to the legal system. Without them, his son could have gone to prison forever."

"I could have gone to prison, too." Thea told them. 

"He couldn't afford a dream team of super lawyers." Laurel told them.

"So I'm supposed to feel guilty because I'm lucky enough to have a rich family?" Thea asked.

"No." Skylar answered. "We are lucky. And hopefully CNRI will show you that."

A teenage boy in a red hoodie ran past them, taking Thea's bag, running away. His name was Roy Harper.

"Hey!" Thea told him.

Skylar ran after Roy. 

Thea and Laurel were surprised and confused that she would go after him, chasing after them.

...

**Alley**

Roy ran into a dead-end alley.

Skylar caught up to him, grabbing his arm with Thea's bag, spinning to twist his arm behind his back, with her back to his, taking the purse from his grasp, flipping him to the ground in front of her.

Thea and Laurel ran into the alley.

"Whoa." Thea told them.

Roy scrambled to grab the purse, backing away from them.

"Give us the purse, and we won't press any charges." Laurel told him.

"Or my sister can beat the crap out of you again." Thea told him.

Roy stood, trying to run away with the purse.

Skylar grabbed Roy by the back of his hoodie, punching him twice in the back, kicking him in the knee, spinning him around to flip him to the ground, spinning the purse out of his grasp, backing away toward Thea and Laurel.

Roy stood, jumping over the fence, running away, leaving.

Thea scoffed, taking the purse from Skylar. "Yeah, you're right, Sky. I really do feel lucky."

Skylar noticed a chain stuck in the fence, reaching up to pull it down. "This got snagged as he bolted over the fence. Looks like a chain from his wallet."

Skylar tossed the chain to Thea.

Thea caught it, chuckling.

...

 **Gym**  

Skylar and Justin were training. Justin was shirtless. Skylar was in workout clothes. Skylar spun to kick him in the legs, jumping to spin to try and kick him with both feet. Justin ducked, backing away. Skylar landed lightly on her feet, trying to kick him. Justin raised his arm to block the move. Skylar tried to punch him. Justin raised his arm to block the move, shouldering her back. Skylar gave him a challenging look, smirking slightly. Justin tried to punch her. Skylar ducked. Justin tried to backhand punch her. Skylar caught his arm, throwing it aside, punching him in the stomach, ducking to the floor, spinning to leg sweep his legs out from underneath him, making him fall to his back on the ring. She knelt next to him, smirking, brushing a piece of hair back from her face.

Justin looked up, smirking. "Nice feint."

Skylar smiled. "I have a good teacher. I even stopped some kid from taking off with Thea's purse."

Justin smirked, sitting up. "You stopped a robber."

"He didn't exactly put up much of a fight, but yeah." Skylar answered.

"So, now that you've been 18 for a month now, you feel any different?" Justin asked.  
Skylar shrugged. "I feel like I should be able to make my own decisions, but my mother thinks otherwise, so, no, not yet." Justin chuckled. "But I am an intern at CNRI to help Thea get through the community service hours."

"Well, that's nice... and responsible." Justin told her. "Did you plan on growing up before your brother and sister?"

Skylar smiled, chuckling. "It just sort of happened that way. I'm more work than play. I need a little more fun in my life."

Justin nodded. "So how about a drink?" Skylar looked at him in surprise. "Not now. Would you maybe--I'll take you for a--would you like to have dinner with me, Skylar?"

Skylar smiled, laughing. "You're not the bad boy that's used to asking girls out on dates, are you?"

"No, I am not." Justin answered. They smiled. "It's a Smoak family trait for us to be blabbing or stuttering over sentences or speaking in sentence fragments. If you think I'm bad, you should meet my sister, Felicity."

Skylar smiled. "Hmm. Well, dinner would be nice. In fact, I can make myself free tonight."

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

"Great." Skylar told him.

"So, I'll grab you at 8:00?" Justin asked.

Skylar nodded. "That's perfect."

"All right." Justin told her.

Skylar smiled. "Okay."

Skylar offered him her hand.

Justin took it, letting her help him up from the mat, looking at her, smiling a small smile.

Skylar hid a smile, biting her lip.

...

**Night  - Queen Industrial - Basement**

John, Felicity, Oliver and Clary were in the hideout, listening to feedback on the SCPD system that Felicity had hacked.

_Lt. Pike: (on recording) "Detective Lance, what do you got?"_

_Lance: (on recording) "I have an update on the Dodger case.A body was found in an art gallery shot pint blank. There were three other men there, all rendered unconscious by a highly focused electric current to the heart."_

_Lt. Pike: (on recording)"Same MO as that guard at the museum. Got an ID on the vic?"_

_Lance: (on recording)"His name is Cass Derenick."_

"Pause." Oliver told them.

Felicity paused the feed, bringing up the information on Derenick.

"Who's Cass Derenick?" John asked.

"Arrest, possession of stolen goods." Felicity told them. "Arrest, conspiracy. Conviction, attempted sale of stolen goods."

"This guy's a fence." Justin told them. "The Dodger's looking to unfold the Sherwood Ruby."

"Which means he'll be in the market for a new fence." Felicity told them. "One he hasn't, you know... killed."

"So, we find the fence, and we find the Dodger." Clary told them.

Oliver nodded.

...

**Queen Mansion - Thea's Room**

Thea was sitting at her computer on the desk, on the phone. "Anyway, I saw online that you sell a chain wallet with an eight ball on the chain." Skylar walked in, wearing a fancy outfit for her date that night. "I was wondering if you could give me a name of one of your customers if I gave you a description? Yeah, sure, you can call be back. Like every other used clothing and leather good store I've called today."

Thea hung up.

"What was that about?" Skylar asked.

Thea looked over her outfit. "What's up with the fancy fancy?"

"What?" Skylar asked. "Oh, um, I have a date. Contrary to popular opinion, I do like to have fun."

"Then why do you seem so nervous?" Thea asked teasingly.

"Is it obvious?" Skylar asked.

"Just be your charming and sweet self." Thea told her. "I mean, boys seem to dig that."

"This boy is different from the boys we've grown up with." Skylar told her. "Not really a boy anymore."

Thea looked at her knowingly in surprise. "You're going out with Smoak." Skylar hid a blush, looking down. "Oh, my God, you are." Thea did a little dance in her seat. "I knew it. I knew it."

Skylar laughed. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm looking for the guy that tried to rob me of my favorite purse." Thea answered.

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"Because I want to teach this dirt bag a lesson." Thea answered. "And I'm just looking for an answer." Her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID, seeing Enjay Jewelry was calling. "That's the first jewelry place I called. I got to take this." She answered. "Hello? Yeah, he might have been wearing a red hoodie. Kind of Abercrombie-looking. His face, not the hoodie. Really? You wouldn't happen to have his name?" Skylar nodded knowingly, sitting down. Thea wrote down the name. "Thank you so much." 

Thea hung up.

"So, you found him?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah." Thea answered. "His name is Roy Harper. You should get going. You have a date to get to."

Skylar smiled. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Thea told her.

Skylar walked out, leaving.

Thea watched her go happily, smiling, shaking her head.

...

**Park**

**(Song:) Lay Your Cards Out - Polica ft. Mike Noyce**

John and Carly were walking through the twinkling-lights-lit park.

"I can't remember the last time I was here." Carly told him. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, this was the place to take a girl in high school." John told her.

"Hmm, I was never lucky enough to experience that." Carly told him. "I had braces and terrible bangs back then."

They both chuckled, coming to a stop, turning to look at each other.

"I'm sure you looked amazing." John told her.

"I'm glad we finally got around to doing this." Carly told him.

"Me, too." John told her. Carly looked as if she wanted to kiss him. John was afraid that he was betraying his brother. "You know, Andy set a pretty high bar when it came to first dates."

Carly nodded awkwardly. "Hmm."

**(Song Ends)**

"You know, he'd face down armed gunmen for a living, but I've never seen him as scared as he was before the first date with you." John told her. Carly looked down sadly. John regretted saying this. "Oh, Carly, I'm sorry. That wasn't good first date etiquette, was it?"  
"Bring up Andy when we are having a romantic night?" Carly asked. "Probably not."

"Look, Carly, this is difficult and complicated." John told her. "It's not like there's a manual, you know?"

"If this is too hard for you, or too complicated, then please, just get out now, because I've already been hurt too much." Carly told him.

"Carly, listen." John told her. "I'm sorry."

"Can you just please take me home?" Carly asked, walking away.

John sighed.

...

**Table Salt**

**(Song:) You Bleed You - Lissy Trullie**

Skylar and Justin were sitting at table in the restaurant, eating expensive food.

Justin took a bite. "Mm. No, no, no, no, it's not possible for something to be this good."

Skylar smiled. "Right?"

"You know, I am deeply against girls paying for the first date, but I have to admit, it's something that I wouldn't have been able to afford." Justin told her. "And I would've hated to miss out on soufflés."

Skylar realized what he had said. "First date? You're saying that there might be a second?"

Justin chuckled. "If you're not too scared."

"I'm not scared." Skylar told him. "I'm just... nervous. I mean, yeah, I've liked you... for a while, Justin. But I didn't do anything about it because..."

"Because of the ages." Justin answered. "I'm 20, Skylar. And you're 18 now. You can do whatever you want."

Skylar thought about this for a moment, nodding. "You know, for a while, I shut most people out because of what happened to Oliver and my father." Justin looked a little guilty for the mention of her brother because of the secrets that Oliver didn't want his family to know about. "And I ran away from it, ran right to something that could help me get strong, and learn how not to get hurt again. And that thing was you. You taught me to be strong. You turned me into a fighter."

"You were always a fighter, Skylar." Justin told her. "You just needed some help to bring the warrior out."

Skylar smiled a small smile. "And now, I--I feel like a girl who likes a boy, and nothing else matters."

Justin thought about what he could say in that moment. "You know about my heart condition." Skylar nodded timidly. "And I know that you're worried about it, mixed with the things that I do. But like I told you, it could happen anytime at anyplace, and it wouldn't matter what I was doing. I never got into relationships because of it. But, now, I think that I finally can."

Skylar took his hand. "If something happens to you, Just... if the vessel bursts, and it kills you... you won't have to die alone."

Justin nodded. "I know that."

They looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver, Clary and Alan were still in the cave.

Clary held her knife ready. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alan Durand." Alan told them."I'm an exchange student. I was on a fishing excursion with my class." He sighed. "We got lost and our boat caught fire. It was some mechanic malfunction. We had to jump ship."

"When?" Oliver asked.

Alan sniffled. "Two days ago. It was awful. I thought I was going to die."

"Where are the other students?" Oliver asked. "Where's the boat crew, huh?"

"I think I"m the only one who made it." Alan told them. "I managed to get to shore. I thought I was lucky, but..."

"What?" Clary asked. "Somebody found you? Soldiers, or..."

Alan was trying not to cry, nodding, his voice breaking. "Yes! Yes. They had these masks on and they attacked me and beat me. They left me here. Who are they? You can untie me at any point, by the way."

Clary looked as if she wanted to help him, to use the knife in her hand to cut Alan free.

Oliver still wasn't sure if they could trust him, putting his arm in front of Clary to stop her.

...

**Now**

**Night - Warehouse**

The Dodger walked in, looking at a woman named Claire Abbott and the guards around her. "Nice place you have here."

"Oh, thank you." Claire told him.

"Tell me." The Dodger told her. "Does every fence in this town hire muscle?"

Claire scoffed. "I did as soon as I heard about what you did to Cass Derenick."

The Dodger chuckled. "Oh, yes, Cass. God rest his soul. He wasn't a very nice man. He tried to steal from me. I've heard that you have a better sense of judgement." He put the briefcase on the table, opening it to reveal the Sherwood ruby. "And that you have no trouble in moving this."

"Well, it's only a recession for some people." Claire told him, looking through the eyeglass to inspect the ruby. "I take a 15% commission off the top."

"Let's call it at 12, shall we?" The Dodger asked. Claire gave him a look. "Obviously, I don't have to remind you about what had happened to the last person who tried to screw me over."

The police flooded into the warehouse.

Lance aimed his gun. "SCPD! Grab the floor."

Claire put the diamond away, closing the case.

Claire's men started to shoot at the police.

The police started to fire back, taking cover.

The Dodger ran away, ducking behind a car.

Claire ran away.

A female cop tackled Claire to the floor, handcuffing her.

...

**Outside**

The Dodger ran outside.

An arrow shot into the wall behind him as a warning.

The Dodger turned to see Oliver/Arrow standing on the rooftop. 

"Come quietly." Oliver told him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Dodger told him.

"Then I'm afraid you won't be going to jail.” Oliver told him, firing an arrow toward him.

The Dodger ran away.

Oliver jumped off the rooftop, running toward him.

The Dodger activated a bomb collar, throwing it toward Oliver.

The bomb exploded. The flames pushed Oliver back through the air, making him fall to the ground.

The Dodger ran away, leaving.

Oliver groaned in pain, sitting up, looking around, seeing that the Dodger had gotten away.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver came back to the hideout, still suited up, but with his hood pulled back. He put his bow down on the table where his arrows were lined up.

Felicity was sitting at the computers.

Clary walked closer. "I heard on the news the Dodger got away."

John and Justin walked in from their dates with Carly and Skylar.

"Hopefully the night wasn't a complete waste." Felicity told them. "Your dates. How'd they go?"

"Great." Justin answered.

"Awesome." John told them sarcastically, looking away.

"You suck at lying." Felicity told him. She turned to Oliver and Clary. "Just like you two suck at avoiding things, like what John said at the diner."

"The police an I busted it up before the Dodger could get himself paid." Oliver told them.

"Don't change the subject." Felicity told them.

Clary tilted her head at her. "Is your hacker chip still working?"

Felicity sighed. "You guys are no fun. Yeah. Still getting a strong signal."

"You should pull up the police records." Justin told her. "Everything the Dodger's stolen so far."

"What are you thinking?" John asked.

"We know the Dodger has a taste for very specific type of antiquity." Justin told them.

Felicity pulled up the police record, looking at all of the jewels he had made people steal. "These all look like they're from the ominous decade. The last ten years of King Ferdinand's reign."

John scoffed. "And she says we have no lives." Felicity gave John a halfhearted look. "Are there any other places that sell or display items from the ominous thing?"

"Decade." Felicity corrected. "Not really. I guess people in Starling City prefer the Elizabethan era."

Oliver looked at the computer. "The Starling City Cancer Society. It says right there they're holding a fundraising auction tomorrow night. We could lure him out into the open."

"With what?" Felicity asked. "A fake?"

"No." Clary answered. "The Dodger clearly has a trained eye for this sort of thing. He's not going to fall for anything less than the genuine article."

Felicity chuckled. "Where are we going to get our hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?"

"You really have no idea how rich his family is, do you?" Justin asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver.

Oliver shrugged.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Roy was sitting at the table.

Lance walked in, looking at the file in his hands. "Roy William Harper Jr. Where's senior?"

"Norris Cemetery." Roy answered.

Laurel, Thea and Skylar were watching through the two-sided mirror.

Lance sat across from Roy. "Sorry to hear that."

"You and an army of bookies." Roy told him. "Can I go?"

"No." Lance answered. "You've been ID'd as a suspect in a purse snatching." He looked at the file. "It's quite a resume you've compiled here. Petty theft, B&E, robbery, petty theft. Stolen car. Well, it's nice to change things up once in a while. And petty theft. You got something against banks?"

"Well, it is hard to run with one under your arm." Roy told him.

"Well, maybe you'll learn a few new skills in prison." Lance told him.

"Look, I don't want to steal." Roy told him. "Okay? I don't have any other choice. My mother, she... she has a problem."

"Yeah, her son's a moron." Lance told him.

 "No." Roy told him. "Vertigo. She got hooked on Vertigo last year. She kicked it, but I guess she's done enough that... it messed her up. She hasn't been the same, and her medical bills... look, I'm--I'm just trying to help her get out from under." Thea and Skylar were obviously affected and sympathetic. "Look, we're not privileged enough to have as much as other people. Okay?"

"Fine." Thea told them. "Let him go. It's just a damn purse, right? I got it back."

Thea walked out, leaving.

Skylar turned to Laurel. "Let him go."

Laurel nodded in agreement.

Skylar walked out, leaving.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Frank Chen and Moira were talking.

Frank handed her a piece of paper. "They'll meet with you. It has been arranged."

"Thank you for this." Moira told him. "There's one more thing I need you to do for me. Malcolm's the only one who knows where Walter's being kept. I just... I just need a clue. Some lead to follow." Frank nodded. "If our plan works, I can't let it damn Walter to hell."

Frank shook his head. "No. That's the fate that's in store for us, I'm afraid."

Frank walked out, leaving.

Moira looked at the paper that had an address and two names written on it.

**Karma Mahageni.**

**Kira Mahageni.**

...

**Night - City Building - Fundraiser**

Many people were at the formal fundraiser.

Many jewels had been donated by the Queen family. Oliver was using them to lure the Dodger and whoever he planned on making steal for him inside.

Clary walked toward Oliver, Justin and John.

"The police are here, too." John told them. "Your bait's attracted them, at least."

"That's not exactly who I'm looking to catch." Oliver told them.

Felicity walked in toward them. "So, I'm getting a good signal from the GPS I put in your family's broach. I'll be able to track it on my phone. Speaking of, have you given any thought to what might happen if this doesn't work and if the Dodger absconds with your family jewels?" They looked at her. "I'm sorry, that came out very wrong."

"Let's just keep our eyes open, Felicity." Justin told her.

Felicity nodded, walking away.

...

**Elsewhere**

The Dodger was in the middle of taking the Queen family's broach.

Felicity was keeping track of it on her phone, seeing that it was moving, walking in that direction. She turned to see the Dodger with the broach. "Hey!" The Dodger turned to face her. "That broach was donated by the Queen family. If you want it, you're going to have to bid."

"Actually, love, I thought I'd just take it." The Dodger told her.

Felicity glared.

...

**Elsewhere**

Clary was looking around the party, walking toward Justin, Oliver and John. "John, why don't you check out front? See if the security guards had any problems?"

"Good idea." John told them.

"I'm going to go check on the bait." Oliver told them.

Felicity walked toward them. She was wearing a bomb collar around her neck. "I think I have a problem."

...

**Hallway**

Felicity was backing away from the party into the hallway, away from the others. "Get away from me. If this thing blows..."

"Not going to happen." Justin told her.

"The Dodger said if I called the police, he'd..." Felicity trailed off. "I'm going to get decapitated, aren't I?"

Oliver took Felicity's phone.

Justin knocked over a container of tools, going through them to try and find out that might help frantically, worriedly, though he was focused enough to stay unemotional for the most part.

"The tracker's one the move." Oliver told them. "If we find him, we can get him to disarm the bomb."

"Talk us in." Clary told her. "Stay calm."

"Too late." Felicity told them.

Justin used the tool to pop open a hatch in the collar.

Oliver and Clary looked at John and Justin.

"Go." John told them. "Just go. Go, go, go."

Oliver and Clary ran off.

...

**Outside**

Oliver and Clary walked outside toward cars with bags.

Clary was on the phone. "Talk to me, Felicity."

Felicity was in the empty room with John and Justin, tracking the Dodger on her phone, giving them updates. "Heading towards Adams and O'Neil. At the clip he's going, he's got to be in a vehicle."

Oliver walked toward a man. "Hey, we need your car."

"Are you kidding me?" The man asked.

"No." Oliver answered, hitting the man's head against the car hard enough to make him fall unconscious, getting into the driver's seat of the car.

Clary got into the back.

...

**On the Road - Car**

Oliver was driving.

Clary was in the backseat, unzipping her bag, pulling out her suit, speaking into the phone. "We're mobile. Where is he?" She put the phone on speaker, putting it down on the seat, looking up at Oliver. "Eyes on the road."

Oliver nodded. "Okay." Clary started to get changed in her suit and boots instead of the black lace dress and high heels, taking out the earrings and bracelet. Felicity still hadn't answered, and Clary was halfway done, pulling on her suit top. Oliver was getting impatient. "Talk to me, Felicity."

Felicity was working over her tablet while John and Justin were working on a way to disarm the bomb collar. "First time anyone's ever been grateful for traffic cameras. He's one block from your position. If you cut through Harris Plaza, you'll end up right behind him."

Oliver cut through the plaza to the street on the other side. "Where is he now?"

"I got him, I got him, I got him." Felicity told them. "Gray Sedan driving north. At the light ahead of you. Dead ahead. Good. Okay. Hard right."

Oliver took the turn, ending up behind the Dodger. "Got him."

...

**Alley**

Oliver started to maneuver the Dodger into an alley with the car.

Clary/Katana put her mask on, climbing out of the window of the car, sitting on the windowsill, throwing a knife into Dodger's tire, making it pop and the car pull over.

Oliver pulled over.

Clary slid fully out of the window to the ground outside, landing lightly on her feet.

The Dodger got out of his car. "Don't do anything stupid. I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blonde. I assume she's a friend of yours. Touch one hair on my head, and she loses hers. You've got quite the choice to make, don't you?"

"Not this time." Clary told him, throwing a knife into his wrist. "Your Median artery's been severed. You couldn't push that button if you tried."

Clary took the device from his hand, disarming the collar bomb so that it would automatically fall off of Felicity's neck.

The bomb collar opened, unlocking itself.

Felicity gasped in relief. "Oh, thank God."

Justin took the collar off her neck, wrapping an arm around her. Felicity laid her head on her brother's chest in relief.

The Dodger looked at Clary. "Why are you doing this? I'm exactly like you. I only steal from the rich."

The Dodger tried to zap clary in the chest with the electrical baton to make her fall unconscious.

Clary caught his wrist, turning it around on him, zapping him in the chest over his heart, watching him fall unconscious. "I'm not Robin Hood." Oliver got out of the car, still in his suit. Clary looked at Oliver from over her shoulder. "He is."

Oliver gave Clary a halfhearted look, nodding sarcastically. "So you get all the fun, save the day and call me a mean name."

"Well, you did get to do something." Clary told him, walking closer, smirking. "Everyone needs a good driver."

Clary walked past Oliver, getting into the passenger seat of the car.

Oliver scoffed slightly, shaking his head, getting into the driver's seat.

Felicity, Justin and John were still listening to them.

"Oh, no, she didn't." John told them.

Justin chuckled. "I think she did."

Felicity smiled.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Cave**

Oliver and Clary were still in the cave with Alan.

"I don't know when these men are coming back." Alan told them frantically. "You have to believe me. Untie me, please!" Clary looked like she still wanted to help, looking at Oliver. Oliver still didn't know what to believe. "What, do you think these men, they planted me here, some kind of trap or something?"

"I..." Clary trailed off.

"Well, why'd they tie you up like that and then just leave you?" Oliver asked. "Huh? Why not just kill you?"

"They were going to!" Alan told them. "They got called away at some--some altercation somewhere else on the island. If they come back, they will kill all of us. Please! You have to believe me. Please."

Clary gave in. "All right, turn... turn around."

"Clary..." Oliver trailed off, turning to step in her way. "How can you be so sure we can trust him?"

"I'm not." Clary admitted. "But if he's telling the truth, and we leave him to suffer the way that we've suffered... if we leave him to die... we're no better than the bad guys."

"Thank you." Alan told her, turning his back to them, showing them his bound hands. "Thank you."

Clary hesitated, wanting to cut him free, but didn't know if she should have.

Oliver saw the conflicted emotions, putting his hand on her arm to stop her. "If you can't trust him, don't cut him free."

Alan turned to them. "What? No! Are you out of your minds? Please." Clary backed away, looking devastated that she couldn't trust anyone else anymore, turning to Oliver. Oliver started to pull her toward the exit of the cave. "You can't do this! You can't just leave me here!"

They made their exit.

...

**Now**

**Day Four**

**Morning - Park**

John and Carly were walking together.

"You know, last night, all I could think about was how pissed off Andy will be." John told her. "How hurt he would be if he saw us together." He sighed. "But that's nothing compared to how he'd be if I did something to hurt you, Carly." They stopped walking, turning to face each other. "Believe me when I tell you that war is easier than dating." Carly smiled a small smile in amusement. "In a war, you act or you die. No time to think, no time to second guess yourself."

"Maybe that's your problem." Carly told him. "With me, you're thinking. Not feeling."

"You're right." John told her. 

They slowly, hesitantly kissed.

...

**Night - Harper House - Outside**

Thea walked up the steps to the house, knocking on the door. 

Roy opened the door, but when he saw who it was, he closed it again. "How did you know where I live?"

"A little thing called the Internet." Thea answered. "Look, could we not do this with a door between us?"

Roy opened the door, looking around. "So I guess you're not pressing charges 'cause you feel like--you feel like you can change my life? And so you can run and tell your rich prep school friends what a saint you are and how you're helping the disadvantaged?"

Thea scoffed. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Thea Queen." Roy told her. "Trust fund brat. Totaled her sister's car, which she got as a birthday present." Thea tilted her head back. "Loves designer labels and is usually in the tabloids for partying too much. Did I--Did I leave anything out?"

"Yeah." Thea answered. "Dead father, missing stepdad, damaged brother, traumatized sister, and almost served jail time for that car accident."

"You know, you showed some real sack coming down here, the Glades in the middle of the night." Roy told her.

Thea pulled out the chain from the wallet. "You must not know that Thea Queen also likes to give back when she gets back her vintage purse."

Roy took the chain, chuckling slightly. "You get your purse back and I get a chain back. All right."

Thea nodded, turning to leave.

"Hey, can I give some advice?" Roy asked. Thea turned back. "First, stay out of the Glades."

"And second?" Thea asked.

"Don't fall for every sob story a guy like me tells the police." Roy answered. Thea realized that the story he had told Lance about his mother was fake. "You have a great evening now."

Roy smirked, closing the door.

Thea scoffed, walking away, leaving.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was back at the hideout, in workout clothes, working out by doing pull-ups on the salmon ladder, jumping from the lowest peg to the middle peg to the highest peg, then back down to the the middle one again.

Oliver walked in, watching her. "Do you ever take time off?"

Clary jumped down from the peg. "Look who's talking."

Oliver chuckled. "Hey, I do take time off. Because I have this partner in fighting crime that makes me see that I need to spend a little more time with my family and friends and a little less time in trying to push them away."

Clary turned to face him, knowing that he was talking about her. "Well, she sounds wise."

Oliver nodded, walking closer. "Yeah. She is. But she doesn't get to take her own advice because she doesn't have family here. She barely has friends here. The only friends that she has are in the team, which means that she doesn't get any time off."

"Really?" Clary asked sarcastically. "She might have a reason." She took a deep breath. "Oliver, I didn't just lose six years on the island. I lost the part of me that enjoyed... being alive. Listening to music, and, uh... pretty much everything that used to make me happy before. But you? You may be a little more rough around the edges than me, because you succumbed to what we had to do, while we both fought against it for as long as I could remember, I..."

"Never fully gave in." Oliver finished.

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

Oliver stepped closer. "But you still have more humanity than I do. More light."

"I try to." Clary told him. "But you have family and friends to bring that one in you. I'm barely holding onto mine. It's the easy things. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about my family. Or the island, or all the hard things and the hard choices that we had to make that still stay with me. Made me question how I can trust, and even if I'm worthy of... being with anyone."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "You are." Clary managed a small smile, looking down. "I know that you may not be ready for anything just yet. I don't know if I am. But we can't exactly let it ruin our lives, can we?"

Clary raised her eyebrows in skeptic amusement. "And this is coming from you?"

Oliver chuckled. "Well, like you said. I have family and friends that are bringing me back. I have people for that. Maybe it's time that you have something like that, too."

Clary smiled a small smile, chuckling, relieved that he wasn't pushing, but that he was offering to always be there.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Oliver and Clary made it back to the fuselage.

Slade was still lying down, shirtless, drinking the herbs that they had brought back from the cave. "Ah. It tastes like an ashtray. But it does the job. I owe you one." Clary was still troubled about Alan, the way they had left him there in the cave. "You didn't get into any trouble out there, did you?"

Clary looked up. "Hmm?"

Slade was confused by her behavior.

Oliver shook his head. "No. Not a bit."

Clary looked away, still not the least bit eased of her conscience. 

...

**Now**

**Night - Street**

Moira was meeting with Kira and Karma by their cars.

"Frank Chen recommended you." Moira told them. "He said you could help us with our problem. He appreciates you two agreeing to meet with me."

"Anything for a friend." Kira told her.

"With China White now leading the faction of the Triad in Starling City, we're more of her errand girls, you could say." Karma told her.

"So, how can we be of assistance?" Kira asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Moira told them. Kira and Karma looked at her curiously in confusion. Moira looked at them seriously. "I want you to kill him for me."


	22. Dead To Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7202443

**Day One**

**Night - Helicopter Pad**

A helicopter landed on the pad.

...

**On the Road**

Three police cars were driving with their lights flashing and sirens wailing.

...

**Lance's Car**

Lance was driving, on the phone. "What do you mean, the chopper's about to touch down? The flight log doesn't have them due for another 20 minutes. Then lock down the heliport."

...

**Helicopter Pad**

A few men got off the helicopter.

One of the men was Guillermo Barrera. He pulled out his phone, making a call. "I've just landed in Starling City. We agreed. Half on arrival, the other half when the job is done." He pulled back his phone to watch a money exchange on the screen. He chuckled. "Gracias. Don't worry. The man's as good as-"

An arrow shot the phone out of Barrera's hand.

Barrera turned to see Oliver/Arrow behind him.

"Guillermo Barrera, you have failed this city." Oliver told him.

"You've built quite a reputation." Barrera told him.

"And you should have stayed overseas." Oliver told him.

"I thought about it." Barrera told him. "But then I remembered... I've got a reputation, too. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Not here." Oliver answered.

"Then it's just you and me." Barrera told him, taking out two blades.

Oliver tried to shoot him with an arrow. Barrera used his blades to deflect the arrow, throwing them toward him. Oliver jumped out of the way. Barrera drew a blade, trying to stab Oliver. Oliver spun out of the way, punching him in the face, kicking him in the chest, making him back away. Barrera tried to punch him. Oliver raised his arm to block the move, punching him in the chest, kneeing him in the stomach, making him back away. Barrera spun to try and kick him. Oliver raised a leg to block the move, spinning to hit him in the head with his bow.

The police drove closer.

Oliver stabbed Barrera with an arrow, running away, leaving.

Lance and Hilton got out of their car, running closer.

Lance found an arrow on the ground, picking it up.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Justin and Felicity were training.

Felicity fell onto the mats. "Ow!"

Justin helped Felicity up. "Now, the trick is to keep your weight evenly distributed."

"I thought the trick was to avoid getting into fights." Felicity told him.

"Yeah, well, Starling City's not the kind of place where you can talk your way out of trouble." Justin told her, tossing her a towel. "Besides, if you're going to be working with us, I'll sleep a lot easier knowing that you can handle yourself... at least a little bit."

Felicity put the towel around her neck, taking a drink from a bottle of water. "Are you even sure that you should be working with them? Are you trying to kill yourself or kill me with worry? What about your heart-"

Justin looked past Felicity. "Shh." John walked in. Justin pulled Felicity aside. "I'll be fine."

Felicity gave him a look. "They don't know about your heart condition. About the vessel that can pop at anytime and kill you effectively."

"No, they don't know." Justin answered. "And they're not going to."

Felicity gave him an exasperated look.

...

**Verdant**

Clary was upstairs, getting a drink.

Oliver walked in, still suited up, pulling his hood back.

"How'd it go?" Clary asked.

"Badly for him." Oliver answered, walking past her.

Clary smirked.

...

**Basement**

Clary and Oliver walked downstairs to join John, Justin and Felicity.

"Who him?" Clary asked.

"An assassin for hire with an affinity for knives," Oliver answered, putting his bow down, walking past John, Justin and Felicity. "I think I may have found your evil twin, Jill. His name was Guillermo Barrera."

"Was?" Felicity repeated.

"So we can't ask him about his intended target?" John asked.

Oliver walked toward the list, crossing the name off, turning to face them. "No." He took out his phone. "Which is why I need you to hack his phone. Barrera's world class. He kills high profile targets. And whatever job he was hired for isn't finished. We need to figure out who he was here to kill, and fast. They are probably still in danger. Okay?" Felicity nodded, no happier than Clary was about the kill, though it had to be done. Oliver turned to her. "We have someplace to be."

Clary remembered, nodding. "Right. Tommy's birthday. He wanted us over at Laurel's so we could think about throwing him a big birthday party at the club if it gets fixed in the next few days."

Oliver nodded in amusement. "Right."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary was kneeling next to Slade, making sure that his infected gunshot wounds were healed from the super herbs.

Oliver was nearby, using a pole in the ceiling as a pull-up bar, though he wasn't nearly as strong as he was in the present, having a little struggle, falling down.

"Four." Slade told him.

"Well, I'm more of a runner." Oliver told them.

Slade stood, hopping up to the pipe, doing several pull-ups nearly effortlessly, and if it hadn't been for his wounds, it would have been effortless.

Clary stood. "Why the sudden desire to work out?"

"What else is there to do?" Slade replied.

"Well, we can try to think of another way off the island." Clary answered with honest sarcasm.

"There is no other way." Slade told them. "If there was, I would have found it."

"We can't just sit here and wait for Fyers to come and kill us." Oliver told them.

Slade jumped down. "I did have on idea. If you go into the forest and gather as much bamboo as you can find..."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"We could build ourselves a boat, like they did on 'Gilligan's Island'." Slade told them sarcastically. Clary rolled her eyes, walking toward a radio receiver, picking it up. "That's broken. It got busted during the crash."

"Did you try to get it to work?" Oliver asked.

"I'm better at pulling things apart." Slade told them.

Clary stood, walking around the radio to kneel behind it to look at the wires. "My father was a pilot mechanic and he used to do his own maintenance."

"So you're hoping aircraft mechanic maintenance is genetic?" Oliver asked.

"No, I used to help him, and I liked it." Clary told them. "Then I got pretty good at it because my brother helped me through it, too. So maybe I can make the radio work."

"You should be training for the inevitable fight that's looming." Slade told her, walking over to the pipe, jumping up to continue doing pull-ups.

"I think I have a better chance of making the radio work." Clary told them, starting to get to work on the radio.

Oliver watched curiously.

...

**Now**

**Night - Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) Where the Kids Are - Blondfire**

Tommy opened Laurel's apartment door for Oliver and Clary. "Welcome."

Oliver walked in with his present. "Happy Birthday, buddy."

"Thank you." Tommy told him, taking the bag, hugging Oliver. Clary walked in. "Oh, this feels like a chateaneuf de pape."

"It's going to taste like one, too/" Oliver told them.

"You are a true friend." Tommy told him. Clary smiled a small smile, closing the door. "Thank you." Tommy looked at her. "Clary, thanks for coming."

"Of course." Clary told him. "What kind of business partner would I be if I missed a birthday?"

Tommy smiled, looking at Oliver. "I like her."

Oliver chuckled, nodding.

...

**Dining Room**

Tommy led Oliver and Clary into the dining room where a dinner table was set up with expensive food and candles.

Jessica and Laurel turned to them.

"Ollie." Laurel told him.

"Hi." Oliver told them.

Laurel wrapped her arms around him. "Hi." Oliver returned the embrace, pulling away. Laurel smiled, turning to Clary. "Hi, Clary."

"Hey, Laurel." Clary told her.

"I think we've reached the stage where we can greet each other with a hug on celebration days like today, right?" Laurel asked.

Clary smiled, nodding. "Sure." Laurel and Clary hugged, pulling away. Clary turned to Jessica. "It looks like you could use one, too."

Jessica smiled a small smile, nodding. Jessica and Clary embraced, pulling away.

Tommy smirked, holding up his present of wine. "I'm going to go crack this open."

Tommy walked away.

Clary looked around the apartment. "Such a nice apartment. So much space." She walked around, seeing a picture of a little girl and Lance, assuming the little girl was Laurel. She was holding a small canary. "Oh, this is adorable. How old are you here?"

"That's actually our sister, Sara." Jessica told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Clary told them.

"No, no, it's okay." Laurel told her. "I don't know why my father bought her that canary. That thing chirped night and day. Drove us all nuts."

Clary looked down guiltily. She put the picture down, turning to Jessica to change the subject. "So, you've been suspended from duty for a few weeks now. When do you have to go back to work?"

"Tomorrow, actually." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Oliver told her. "As long as you don't endanger your job anymore."

Jessica nodded sarcastically.

Tommy walked closer with glasses of wine, handing them out. "A toast."

"Thank you." Laurel told him.

Tommy put his arm around Laurel, raising his glass. "To the first birthday that I have enjoyed in a long time." He looked at Oliver. "I got my best friend back." Oliver raised his glass. Tommy looked at Clary. "I've met and become friends with the girl that is the reason he is here today." Clary raised her glass. Tommy looked at Jessica. "My close friend is learning how to smile again." Jessica couldn't help a small smile, raising her glass. Tommy looked at Laurel. "And I have finally figured out why poets have been in business for the last few thousand years."

Laurel smiled, raising her glass. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you." Tommy told her. They kissed lightly. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

They all took a drink.

**(Song Ends)**

There was a knock on the door.

"I think that's the food." Laurel told them.

"Oh, okay." Tommy told them, taking Laurel's glass.

Laurel walked toward the door.

Oliver looked at Tommy and Clary. "Oh, thank God, she didn't cook."

Jessica nodded. "Amen."

Clary chuckled.

Laurel opened the door, revealing Malcolm outside. "Mr. Merlyn."

"Laurel." Malcolm told her. "Can I come in?" He walked in. Laurel and Malcolm walked toward the others. They all felt the tension-filled silence. Malcolm looked over them, nodding. "Oliver. Jessica."

Jessica nodded. "Mr. Merlyn."

"Please, call me Malcolm." Malcolm told them. He looked at Tommy. "I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Tommy asked.

Malcolm took out a small birthday present box. "Happy birthday, Tommy."

Tommy turned to Laurel, Jessica, Oliver and Clary. "Just give us a second."

Clary nodded. "Of course."

Malcolm tossed the present to Oliver.

Oliver caught it.

Tommy and Malcolm walked out into the hallway of the building to talk alone.

...

**Hallway**

Tommy and Malcolm walked out of the apartment into the hallway.

"We're about to eat." Tommy told him.

"I can't stay." Malcolm told him.

"Well, that works out, because you weren't invited." Tommy told him.

"I'm being honored by the Starling City Municipal Group." Malcolm told him, taking out an invitation to show him. "They're bestowing me with their annual humanitarian award."

"What, they ran out of actual humans to give it to?" Tommy asked.

"I would like you to be there, if you could." Malcolm told him.

"I am 100% certain that I'll be busy." Tommy told him, starting to walk inside.

Malcolm grabbed his arm to stop him. "You might not believe this, but all I ever wanted for you was happiness. If it will allay this tension between us, I'll turn the switch back on."

"Save your money, Dad." Tommy told him. "I don't need it anymore."

"I'd still like you to come to the event." Malcolm told him, handing him the invitation. "It would mean a lot to me."

Malcolm turned to leave.

"You know what, Dad?" Tommy asked. Malcolm stopped, turning back. "Sometimes the people that you want there the most, aren't. You taught me that." Tommy put the invitation to Malcolm's chest. "Multiple times."

Tommy walked into the apartment.

Malcolm walked away.

...

**Bludhaven Motel - Motel Room**

Floyd Lawton was pouring himself a drink.

Kira, Karma and China walked in.

"Hello, Lawton." China told him.

"I see your edge has dulled." Kira told him.

"Oh, I knew you were there." Floyd told them. "I just didn't care if you killed me. What do you want?"

"The Triad." Karma told him. "The organization has been contracted to eliminate a certain high profile individual. A very well-guarded target."

"Well, forget it." Floyd told them. "Look, I'm retired."

"To drink and smoke your life away?" Kira asked skeptically.

"We all got to die some time." Floyd told them.

"We need someone to die at the right time." China told him, lifting up the briefcase she was holding. "And no one does it better than you."

"My vision ain't exactly what it used to be." Floyd told them.

China opened the briefcase. "No. It's going to be better."

China showed him that an eye piece was inside to cover his eye.

Floyd took out the eyepiece. "So... who needs two bullets in the chest?"

...

**Day Two**

**Merlyn Global Group - Hallway**

Moira was walking along.

Frank Chen walked toward her. "Moira. Is it happening?"

"Yes." Moira answered. "At the humanitarian award ceremony."

"Isn't that a little public?" Frank asked.

"No one will expect it." Moira told him.

They walked along.

...

**Conference Room**

A meeting was in place.

Moira and Frank walked in, taking their seats.

Malcolm was standing ahead of them. "I have very welcome news to share with all of you. Thanks to Queen Consolidated's applied sciences division and their recent acquisition of Unidac Industries, the Undertaking which we set for ourselves is only months from fruition. There's hope on the horizon for everyone in Starling. We won't fail this city."

Moira put on a fake smile. "And I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're all with you, Malcolm."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basment**

Oliver, John, Justin, Felicity and Clary were in the hideout.

Felicity and Justin were sitting at the computers.

Felicity was looking into the assassin from last night. "Jeez, this is one paranoid assassin. Barerra's got cobalt-level encryption on his phone. It's not going to be easy to break. But codebreaker is my middle name. Actually, it's Megan."

"Felicity, can you get anything off of it?" Oliver asked.

"Just the last number he dialed." Felicity answered.

"Which was?" John asked.

"A restaurant in Chinatown." Felicity answered. "Jade Dragon. I guess even hired killers enjoy the city's best chow mien."

"Yeah, Jade Dragon is a front for the Chinese Mafia." Justin told them.

"Clary, call the restaurant, make a reservation for two for tonight." Oliver told her. "Felicity, you need to decrypt that phone."

Clary sighed. "Good." She pulled out her phone. "Because I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese now."

John smirked in amusement.

...

**Night - Jade Dragon Chinese Restaurant**

Oliver and Clary were sitting at a table in Jade Dragon that night.

The waiter brought over the food, speaking a word in Chinese, walking away.

Oliver chuckled. "That is-that is one big fried fish."

"I was told this was the most authentic Szechwan in town." Clary told him. "Turns out it's just a place for the Chinese Mafia."

Oliver nodded. "Mm-hmm." Clary took a drink of water. Oliver looked at her curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Clary answered. "Why?"

"You just seem a little tense since..." Oliver trailed off.

"Since John suggested that there was something going on between us?" Clary finished.

Oliver chuckled at the bluntness, nodding. "Yeah. That."

Clary chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not... tense, so to speak. I'm just... not sure what to do with it just yet."

"Because you're not ready, or because it's me?" Oliver asked.

Clary looked at him sincerely. "Because I'm not ready. I just need to atone for past sins before I can..."

"Be happy?" Oliver finished. Clary shrugged barely. A man in a leather jacket walked past them. He had a tattoo on his neck. Oliver looked at Clary. "Who wants to bet that that guy could be one of our guys?"

Clary shrugged slightly.

They stood, walking away.

...

**Kitchen**

The man walked through the kitchen.

Clary and Oliver followed him.

...

**Hidden Office**

The man walked in.

Clary and Oliver followed.

Another man was sitting at the desk, minting money.

Man 1 took money out of an orange envelope, handing it to Man 2.

Clary drew a knife, cutting the wires to shut the lights down.

Oliver tackled Man 1 to the ground.

Clary picked up a spray bottle, spraying Man 2 in the eyes to he couldn't see.

Man 1 screamed, running toward the door.

Clary grabbed him by his collar, pushing him against the wall, speaking Chinese rapidly. "The Triad put a hit out on somebody. I want to know who."

Man 1 breathed heavily, unable to see for the moment, speaking Chinese. "I don't work for the Triad."

Clary spoke in Chinese. "You're not making Dim Sum back here."

Oliver twisted Man 2's arm behind his back, having him facing away from them so he wouldn't see them.

Man 2 breathed heavily in pain, speaking in Chinese. "I... I don't know who it is."

Clary spoke in Chinese. "But you know something. Tell me."

Man 2 spoke in Chinese. "Tomorrow. Whatever it is, it's supposed to happen tomorrow."

Oliver and Clary got out before they could see their faces.

Man 1 stood, speaking in Chinese. "Who was it?"

Man 2 spoke in Chinese. "Don't know. She spoke with a perfect accent. Definitely Chinese."

Man 1 walked out, leaving.

...

**Tables**

Oliver and Clary had returned to their table, as if nothing happened.

Man 1 walked past them, looking around, oblivious, walking out, leaving.

Clary was amused and smug that they wouldn't be able to find them because they were just that good.

Oliver smirked, waving to a waiter. "Check, please."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary was working on the wires on the radio.

Oliver was doing pull-ups on the bar in the ceiling, getting a bit better, but not by much.

Slade walked in with a dead animal hauled over his shoulder. "I hope you like barbecue." Oliver jumped down from the bar. "Well, don't fall over yourselves thanking me for spending six hours up a tree so you can eat."

Clary hadn't been paying attention, looking over her shoulder toward them. "What?" She saw the dead animal. "Great." She returned to the task of trying to fix the radio. "I'll eat later."

"You've been at that for days." Oliver told her. "Give it a rest."

"It's because I can do this." Clary told them.

"Sure, kid." Slade told her. "When pigs fly." Clary turned on the radio. Red and green lights turned on. There was static. Clary smiled at her accomplishment. Slade and Oliver looked at her in shock. "You got to be kidding me." Slade put the animal down. Oliver and Slade walked closer to Clary and the radio quickly. "Can you clean this up?"

"I don't know." Clary told them. "I don't know how I got this far."

They heard a man on the radio. "Continue approach. 463 Heavy."

Slade took the receiver, speaking into it. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Wedetail 325. Pilot and passenger down."

They heard a woman on the radio. "463 Heavy cleared to land. Runway 2-7 right, wind, 2-6-0 degrees, 10 knots."

Slade spoke into it. "I repeat. Pilot and passenger down on the island of Lian Yu. Request immediate rescue."

They heard a man on the radio. "Cleared to land, runway 2-7 right. 463 Heavy."

Slade slammed down the receiver. "They can't hear us, and we can't call out. We're still trapped."

Clary's excitement had been drained due to exhaustion on working on the radio for days, and from given hope only for it to be taken away.

Oliver was just as defeated as they were, looking at them sympathetically.

...

**Now**

**Night - Police Precinct**

Jessica was just now getting back to work.

Some of the officers were welcoming her back and making sure that she was okay.

Lance was across the way, watching his daughter sadly, knowing that he had angered and betrayed her.

The burner phone rang.

Jessica pulled out the phone, answering. "Jessica Lance."

Oliver and Clary were standing outside Jade Dragon.

"Hello, Detective." Clary told her. Her voice was disguised when Jessica heard it. "The Triad have hired a contract killer."

"Yeah?" Jessica asked. "You mean the one that your buddy put in the morgue? Congratulations, you two are the talk of the station again."

"They hired one, they're going to hire another." Clary told her.

"Who's your target?" Jessica asked.

"I'm trying to find out, but I'm hitting dead ends." Clary told her. "I need you to put your people on it."

Jessica looked toward her father, debating it, sighing. "Call me back when you got a name."

Clary hung up, walking through the drizzling rain with Oliver.

...

**Warehouse**

The Triad were having a meeting, China, Kira and Karma included.

"There are five exit routes from the main floor that need to be cut off." China told them. "Once the fire alarm goes off, we'll have less than 30 seconds to disable Merlyn's private security and force him outside with the others. Once he's outside, the rest will be up to Mr. Lawton."

Floyd walked closer, suited up as Deadshot, complete with the eyepiece. "Roger that."

Kira and Karma looked at him expressionlessly.

...

**Queen Mansion - Skylar's Room**

Skylar was sitting on her bed, holding the hozen that Oliver had given her, thinking.

...

**Thea's Room**

Thea was sitting at her desk, looking at her computer. She was looking up Roy Harper.

....

**Moira's Room**

Moira was getting ready for the ceremony, putting in earrings. She was getting nervous, holding the second earring in shaky hands, letting it fall to the tabletop. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Felicity, John and Justin were in the hideout.

Felicity was sitting at the table with the computers, searching for a way to decode the phone. Each try that was denied would set her more on edge.

...

**Laurel's Apartment - Bedroom**

Tommy was sitting on the bed. He was holding a picture of Malcolm, Young Tommy and his mother, Rebecca. He was having second thoughts about turning down his father's offer.

...

**Later**

Tommy was getting ready.

Laurel walked in. "You look handsome."

"I try not to." Tommy told her. "It just keeps happening."

They both laughed.

"What's the occasion?" Laurel asked.

"I decided to go to my dad's thing." Tommy answered.

"Really?" Laurel asked. "Are you sure?"

Tommy sighed, turning to face her. "Oh, mostly."

"Did you want me to go with you?" Laurel asked.

"No, no, no." Tommy answered. "I know you have work to do. I promise, I will be fine."

They chuckled, kissing.

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Laurel's phone rang. She walked toward the phone, picking it up. She saw that her mother was calling, considering for a moment, deciding to ignore the call and put the phone down.

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Foyer**

Everyone was in their finest for the gala.

Moira was in the crowd.

Malcolm walked toward her. "You look beautiful."

Moira turned to face him. "Thank you."

"If you're free, maybe after the ceremony, we could have dinner and talk like we used to." Malcolm told her.

"I'd like that." Moira told him.

There was microphone feedback.

"That's my cue." Malcolm told her, chuckling, walking toward the stage.

Moira turned to face the stage.

Frank Chen joined her. "I've been trying to avoid him all evening."

"If we didn't show, it'd look suspicious." Moira told him.

"How can you talk to him that way?" Frank asked. "As if nothing's about to happen?"

"I've been living this life for five years." Moira told him. "Five more minutes won't matter."

Lt. Frank Pike spoke into the microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Now tonight's honoree needs very little introduction. It's neither his wealth nor his name that we celebrate here tonight. But it is his efforts in making Starling City a better and safer place to live. So please help me welcome Starling City's humanitarian of the year, Mr. Malcolm Merlyn."

There was applause.

Malcolm walked onto the stage.

Kira and Karma walked into the crowd, dressed for the occasion.

Karma took a glass of champagne from a tray nearby.

Two of the waiters were assassins from the Triad.

...

**Backroom**

China was killing two waiters with a slit to the throat so they wouldn't get in the way.

...

**Verdant**

**(Song:) Late Night - Foals**

Oliver and Clary were upstairs in the industrial building, sitting on a blanket on the floor, waiting for Justin, Felicity and John, who were downstairs, trying to figure out who the target was.

Clary looked around the mostly-okay main room of the building that was supposed to be the club. "So much for throwing Tommy a huge birthday party."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah. Normally, that's something he always wanted for his birthday. Big party, lots of girls, plenty of liquor." Clary chuckled. "But the last five years have changed him, too. All he wanted was a dinner with you, me, Jessica and Laurel. Some alone time with Laurel. And he's even going to the humanitarian awards ceremony tonight. For his dad, because Malcolm's the one that is receiving the reward."

"Really?" Clary asked.

"Mm-hmm." Oliver answered.

Clary chuckled. "You know, I haven't really seen much of Merlyn, but the humanitarian thing doesn't seem to suit him."

"He likes to act like it." Oliver told her.

Clary nodded. "Still, though. It's impressive for Tommy to go to the ceremony for his father even after everything that's gone down between them."

"Yeah, well, I think Laurel had a hand in that." Oliver told her. "I think she convinced him to go. But she won't be going because she has work."

"Right." Clary told him. "At least we're not the only ones that are always working."

Oliver chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. We just have a different kind of work."

Oliver and Clary looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Basement**

Felicity was sitting at the table, typing at the computer. "Come on, come on. I'm in! Yes!"

Justin sat next to Felicity. "Yes. Yes, way to go, Felicity Smoak."

"You don't happen to speak Spanish, do you?" Felicity asked.

"Arabic." John told them.

Felicity sighed. "Oh, le sigh."

John read the intel, in shock. "Oh, my God."

...

**Verdant**

Justin and John walked in toward Oliver and Clary.

"Hey." John told them.

"Hey." Clary told them. "You find the target?"

"Guys, the target is Tommy's father." Justin told them.

"At the awards ceremony?" Oliver asked. Justin nodded. "Tommy's there."

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look, worried and finding it only slightly ironic since they were just talking about them and the ceremony.

Oliver stood, hurriedly getting to the basement to suit up.

Clary took out her phone, calling Jessica, disguising her voice.

Jessica was in the police precinct, answering the phone. "Jessica Lance."

Clary stood, walking toward the basement. "Target is Malcolm Merlyn. Establish a perimeter but keep your distance. I don't want the police caught in the crossfire."

Clary walked into the basement to get suited up.

Jessica hung up, grabbing her jacket, getting ready to leave.

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Foyer**

Malcolm was giving a speech to the crowd. "The true humanitarian in the Merlyn family was my wife Rebecca." Tommy was in the crowd. "Many of you here knew her. She tirelessly devoted herself to helping those less fortunate in the Glades. I like to think that if the man who murdered her knew her, knew the work that she did, knew the person that she was, he would have helped her to her car, made sure she was safe. Instead of stealing her purse and shooting her." Malcolm saw Tommy, nodding to him. "The truth is, I haven't done enough for this city. My city. I failed it." Kira and Karma watched him from the crowd. "But I promise you, I am not finished yet. I promise you that this city will be better for all of us." Moira looked toward Tommy. "And on that day, I will look at this beautiful award and feel that I have earned it. I thank you."

There was applause.

Tommy raised his glass toward Malcolm.

Malcolm walked offstage.

China was in the crowd, hitting a button on a remote device.

All the electronic locks in the building locked themselves.

An alarm started to sound.

There were confused people in the crowd trying to figure out what was going on.

Waiter/Assassin 1 stabbed Guard 1 in the back, killing him, letting him fall.

Waiter/Assassin 2 stabbed Guard 2 in the back, killing him, letting him fall.

Malcolm ran through the crowd. "Tommy!"

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was stationed on the rooftop next over, taking his aim.

...

**Outside**

The guards had managed to unlock the front doors, leading most of the crowd out into the open.

...

**Inside**

China watched Malcolm take Tommy down a hallway and not outside. "Merlyn's not taking the bait. Change of plans."

"I don't like improvisation." Kira told them.

"Kira, Karma, help me drive him upstairs to his penthouse office." China told them. "Lawton, switch vantage points."

...

**Upstairs Hallway**

Malcolm led Tommy upstairs. "There's an exit on the second floor. I wasn't leaving until I knew you were safe."

...

**On the Road**

Several police cars were on their way to the ceremony, their sirens wailing and lights flashing.

...

**Jessica's Car**

Jessica was driving on her own.

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Upstairs Hallway**

Malcolm and Tommy ran along.

The two Waiter/Assassins were down the hallway, firing their guns toward them.

Malcolm and Tommy took cover behind the wall.

Oliver/Arrow jumped in through the window in front of them, pushing Malcolm and Tommy out of the way of fire, saving them, running out of danger himself.

Clary/Katana jumped through the window behind the Waiter/Assassins, stabbing Waiter/Assassin 1 in the shoulder with a knife from behind, making him fall.

Waiter/Assassin 2 turned to face Clary, shooting.

Clary ducked behind the wall for cover.

Oliver looked at Malcolm and Tommy, disguising his voice. "Go somewhere safe. We'll hold them off. Go now!"

Malcolm looked at Tommy. "Come on!"

Malcolm led Tommy out of the hallway upstairs.

...

**Upstairs**

Malcolm and Tommy ran upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Up." Malcolm answered.

"Who are those guys?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Malcolm told him.

"They're trying to kill you." Tommy told him.

"Seems that way." Malcolm told him.

"And we're going up, without any of your bodyguards?" Tommy asked. "Dad! We need to get out of here."

They got to an elevator.

"Tommy, take a deep breath and trust me." Malcolm told him. "Upstairs in my office is a panic room." They walked into the elevator. "We get there, we seal it off."

The elevator closed.

China walked upstairs. "Merlyn's headed to the penthouse."

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was still on the roof of the building next door, changing vantage points.

Merlyn Global Group - Hallway

Clary turned to Waiter/Assassin 2 throwing a knife into his hand, making him drop the gun, running up to him, stepping on his leg to jump up and kick him with both legs, flipping back over the floor, standing, backhand punching him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

Three more Triad members started to attack Oliver. Triad 1 kicked Oliver in the leg. Oliver hit him in the face with his bow. Triad 2 spun to kick Oliver in the head. Oliver ducked, kicking Triad 3 in the stomach, making him back away, spinning to hit all three in the face with his bow, making them fall unconscious.

Clary sensed presence behind her, turning around.

Kira and Karma walked closer.

"You again." Clary told them. "Why do you want Malcolm Merlyn dead?"

"It's not us that we do." Kira told them.

"It's the people we work for." Karma told them.

"Seems like you're in the wrong line of work." Clary told them. She turned to Oliver. "Go after them. Keep them safe." Oliver hesitated. "Now!"

Oliver ran off in the direction Malcolm and Tommy went in to keep them safe.

Clary faced the twins, drawing her katanas.

Kira drew her staff.

Karma drew blades.

They stood ready to fight.

Karma tried to stab Clary/Katana with one blade. Clary raised one of her katanas to block the move. Kira swung her staff toward Clary. Clary ducked, spinning to kick Kira in the face, slashing toward her. Kira ducked. Karma tried to stab Clary. Clary raised one of the katanas to block the move, spinning to kick Karma in the stomach, spinning both katanas, slashing into Kira's arm and Karma's shoulder, making them both groan in pain. Karma tried to stab Clary. Clary backed away enough to make her miss, slashing toward her. Kira hit her staff against the katana to make her drop it, using the staff to hit Clary in the stomach, punching her in the face. Clary grabbed Kira's leg, pulling it out from underneath her, making her fall to the floor on her back. She picked up her katana, slashing toward Kira. Kira rolled away, making her hit the tile floor instead. Clary stood to face Karma with her knife, glaring.

...

**Upstairs Hallway**

Malcolm and Tommy ran upstairs toward the office.

Two waiter/assassins stood in front of them, both aiming guns at Malcolm.

Malcolm easily disarmed them, punching waiter/assassin 1 in the throat, making him fall, shooting waiter/assassin 2 in the leg, pushing him down. He aimed the gun at waiter/assassin 1.

Tommy held his hand toward him to stop him. "Wait!" Malcolm ignored him, shooting the assassins both in the head, killing them, running away. "You killed them!"

Tommy ran after his father.

Malcolm made it to the office, typing in the code. "Surely as he would have killed you. Come on, move, move, move."

...

**Downstairs Hallway**

Clary/Katana grabbed Kira, slamming her against a display case, making the glass shatter, turning around, throwing her to the floor. Karma ran toward Clary, jumping up to try and kick her. Clary caught her, flipping her to the floor, landing next to her. None of them had their weapons at the moment. Karma tried to kick Clary away from her. Clary stood, drawing a knife from her sheath, throwing it toward Karma. Karma used her blade to deflect the knife. Kira stood, grabbing her staff.

...

**Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm closed the door. "Electromagnetic locks."

Tommy walked closer. "What if they cut the power?"

"This floor is on an entire separate grid." Malcolm told him.

"The glass?" Tommy asked.

"Lexan." Malcolm answered. "Bulletproof. It's over."

Tommy shook his head in confusion. "How did you know how to do that?"

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Fight." Tommy answered. "Kill."

Malcolm didn't answer, walking away.

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was at his vantage point, setting up his shot.

Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office

Malcolm walked toward a hidden wall in the office, moving a painting to reveal a keypad underneath.

Tommy walked closer. "Dad?"

Malcolm opened the hidden door, revealing his Dark Archer suit inside.

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was at his vantage point, setting up his shot. He pulled the trigger.

Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office

The grenade hit against the glass, causing a small explosion.

Malcolm closed the door to the suit.

...

**Hallway**

Oliver/Arrow was running upstairs.

Downstairs Hallway

Clary/Katana, Kira and Karma were still involved in their fight. Kira spun to hit Clary in the back of the head with her staff. Karma slashed her blades across Clary's arm, making her groan in pain. Clary picked up her knife, aiming it at the twins.

Lance ran closer from behind Clary, aiming a gun at her. "Freeze! SCPD! Put the knife down next to the katanas."

...

**Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm had been shot, lying on the floor weakly.

Tommy was just getting up.

"Tommy, you okay?" Malcolm asked.

Tommy nodded.

Malcolm was slowly bleeding out.

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was taking up his next shot, preparing to pull the trigger.

China appeared behind him, hitting him in the head with a knife, making him fall unconscious.

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Tommy ran to Malcolm's side. "Dad!" Malcolm was unconscious. "Dad?"

...

**Hallway**

Clary/Katana still held her knife ready to throw at Kira and Karma, looking at her katanas on the floor.

Lance still held his gun aimed at Clary. "Turn around slowly."

Clary disguised her voice. "They're part of the Triad, detective."

"I don't care if they're the devil." Lance told her. "You're under arrest."

Clary rolled her eyes, turning to throw the knife she held ready into a fire extinguisher nearby, releasing all of the gas and fog inside into the hallway, obscuring herself from Lance's view, picking up both of her katanas, running out, leaving.

Kira and Karma used the opportunity to run as well.

...

**Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was awake.

Tommy pulled him out of the open, kneeling next to him worriedly. "Dad, Dad. I'm sorry."

Tommy undid Malcolm's tie.

"I'm okay." Malcolm told him. "I'm okay."

Malcolm opened his suit shirt to show him that he was wearing Kevlar.

"You're bleeding." Tommy told him. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine, Tommy." Malcolm told him, starting to fall unconscious again.

"No, no, no, Dad!" Tommy told him worriedly. "Dad!" Oliver/Arrow walked in. Tommy picked up the gun that Malcolm had taken from the assassins. "No." He turned to aim the gun at Oliver. "Stay back."

Oliver disguised his voice. "I'm not here to hurt you or your father."

"I said stay back." Tommy told him.'

Oliver held up his hand harmlessly, kneeling to the floor, putting his bow down, picking up one of the bullets that Floyd had shot into the room, sniffing it. "It's Curare."

"Don't come any closer." Tommy told him.

Oliver stood. "Your father's been poisoned. An assassin named Floyd Lawton laces his bullets with Curare. I've dealt with this before. We need to dilute the poison in his bloodstream."

"I said stay the hell back!" Tommy told him.

"In three minutes, he's paralyzed." Oliver told him. "In four minutes, he suffocates. If you don't let me help you now, he's dead before anybody gets here."

"Help." Tommy told him. "How?"

"Fresh blood buys him time to get to the hospital." Oliver answered.

"A blood transfusion?" Tommy asked. "That's insane!"

"It's the only way." Oliver told him. "He needs your blood. You're out of time. You need to make a decision right now."

"Why should I trust you?" Tommy asked.

Oliver debated this question for a long moment, turning the device that disguised his voice off, pulling back his hood to show his best friend who he really was. "Because you always have."

Tommy looked at him in shock. "Oliver."

Oliver ran to get the supplies necessary to do the blood transfusion.

Tommy and Oliver both knelt next to Malcolm.

While Oliver was setting the transfusion up, Tommy was gazing off into nothing in shock and denial.

Oliver took Tommy's arm, prepping the needle. "Okay. Ready?"

Tommy couldn't look him in the eye. "Do it."

Oliver injected one part of the needle into Tommy's arm, injecting the other into Malcolm's arm to deliver the blood transfusion. "All done. Hold his arm." Tommy did as told. "Come on, come on, come on."

Tommy was still in shock. "You're the hood. Why?"

"Later." Oliver told him. "He's still going to need medical attention to fully clean out his system. You understand?" Tommy nodded barely. "Okay."

"Thank you." Tommy told him.

Oliver nodded, standing, walking away, leaving.

Malcolm was starting to wake up. "Tommy."

"I'm right here, Dad." Tommy told him.

Malcolm chuckled in relief, sighing.

Tommy looked around, seeing that Oliver was already gone.

...

**Outside**

Jessica and Lance were helping deal with Malcolm, questioning Tommy.

"What did the hood say to you?" Jessica asked.

Tommy shook his head. "He didn't say anything."

"You let a homicidal maniac talk you into a homemade blood transfusion, instead of calling the paramedics?" Lance asked.

"My father's life was at stake." Tommy told them.

"So, first the hood and the girl in black rescues you, Oliver and Clary from those kidnappers, and now he saves your father." Jessica told him. "But they're taking down every other one percenter out there. Are these guys friends of yours, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know who the hell they are."

They watched as the paramedic rolled Malcolm into the ambulance truck.

Moira was also watching, disappointed that he wasn't dead.

Clary/Katana and Oliver/Arrow were watching from the rooftop next door, exchanging a look, turning to leave.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary was still trying to find a way to signal for help on the radio.

Slade was sitting on his cot, drinking.

Oliver was sitting across from Clary. "If they can't hear us, then what's the point?"

"Wait." Clary told them.

"You still might have done us some good." Slade told her.

They heard Edward on the radio. "0500 hours from my mark. Final deployment is five by five."

Oliver and Slade stood, walking closer.

"That's Fyers." Clary told them. "I'm tuned into the soldiers' frequency."

They heard Edward on the radio. "Scylla is in route. ETA 0600 hours at the southwest bay. I'll call you when Scylla is in my possession. Fyers out."

"Who was Fyers talking to?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Slade told them. He walked away. "Sounds like someone off this island, maybe his benefactor. More importantly, who or what is Scylla?"

"The Scylla and Charybdis." Clary told them. "It's 'The Odyssey', from one of the four nightmare chapters. Scylla was a monster."

"I want to meet this monster." Slade told them, walking toward the door. "Am I going alone?"

Clary stood, picking up two katanas from the table.

Oliver picked up a knife.

Slade picked up a gun.

They walked out of the hideout, leaving.

...

**Now**

**Night - Warehouse**

Kira and Karma walked into the warehouse, joining China, both of them looking angry.

"Where the hell were you?" Kira asked.

"There were a change of plans, again." China told them. "Actually, it was always my plan."

"And what was your plan?" Karma asked. She took a moment to think, realizing. "Moira Queen told us why she wanted Malcolm Merlyn dead. It's the same reason why you don't want him to be. You know about the Undertaking."

China turned to face them angrily. "Moira Queen has a big mouth."

They looked at China incredulously.

"You knew this entire time?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I knew." China answered calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Karma asked. "Thousands of people are going to die."

"It's just the type of thing that will eliminate certain threats to my new leadership of position in the Triad." China told them.

Kira shook her head. "I won't let you go through with it."

Kira turned to leave.

"I saved your lives." China told them. Kira stopped. "I own you." Karma glared at China. "It's the only reason that you've been in the Triad, and we all know it. You can't kill anyone. You've fought for us before, sure. But you're never ones to pull the trigger. So, it comes as no surprise that you would both be against this. Even though it is your saying, Kira, that you would do anything for a friend."

"You're not a friend." Kira told her.

"Anyone with a heart would be." Karma told her.

"If you want to try and stop the Undertaking, fine." China told them. "Go for it. But just know that it puts a targets on both of your backs."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Karma told her.

"My advice?" China asked. "Run."

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Oliver and Clary were still suited up, walking downstairs into the basement of the hideout. Clary wasn't wearing her mask. Oliver was wearing his hood.

Justin, Felicity and John were waiting.

"So, how's it feel to save a one percenter?" Felicity asked.

"Looks like Malcolm Merlyn's going to be okay." John told them. "They took him to Starling General. Good ting he was wearing a bulletproof vest."

"He's not in the hospital because he was shot." Oliver told them. "He was poisoned by Curare."

John realized what this meant, closing his eyes in frustration, taking a few steps away, sighing. "Lawton's alive."

Justin was in shock.

"I'm sorry, John." Clary told him.

John walked away.

"This Lawton kick his dog or something?" Felicity asked.

Justin shook his head. "No. He killed his brother."

Felicity looked shocked and sympathetic.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu**

Clary, Oliver and Slade were hiding in the bushes on the beach of the island, watching something in the distance.

"What?" Oliver asked. "What is it?"

They were watching the soldier camp.

Slade had binoculars. "You were right. Scylla is a monster. A Russian-made S300 anti-aircraft missile launcher." Oliver took the binoculars to look at the missile launcher. "It can simultaneously track up to a hundred targets whilst engaging with at least a dozen." Clary took the binoculars to look at the missile launcher. "I mean, from here, they could shoot down a commercial airliner, or start a war."

Clary and Oliver exchanged a nervous look.

...

**Now**

**Night - Starling General Hospital - Hallway**

Oliver walked through the hall toward Malcolm's hospital room.

Jessica walked closer. "Hey, you're here."

"Hey." Oliver told her. "Walk with me?" Jessica nodded. They walked along. "I heard you were there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jessica answered. "They mostly had me on lookout outside."

"That seems pretty easy for a detective." Oliver told her.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm still on probation for the whole vigilante thing." Jessica told her.

Oliver nodded in understanding. "How is he? Tommy's dad?"

"He's fine." Jessica answered. "The hood saved his life. Go see for yourself."

Oliver nodded.

...

**Malcolm's Room**

Malcolm was sleeping in his bed, hooked up to machines.

Tommy was sitting by the door, watching him worriedly.

Malcolm woke up, groaning in pain.

Tommy stood, walking closer. "Hey. Hey, Dad." He sat next to him on the bed. "Dad, Dad. Take it easy. You were shot. The bullet was laced with poison."

"I should be dead." Malcolm told him.

"I gave you a blood transfusion." Tommy told him. Malcolm looked at him in confusion. "Actually, it was... the hood's idea. He saved you."

"He did?" Malcolm asked.

Tommy nodded. "I was worried I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Malcolm told him.

"You said that after Mom died." Tommy told him. "But you left. For two years."

"I wasn't a very good father to you after your mother passed away," Malcolm told him. "I was so lost."

"You never told me where you went." Tommy told him.

Malcolm hesitated for a moment. "I found myself in a place called Nanda Parbat. I met a man there. He helped me make sense of things. He helped me to find a purpose for my life, to make this city a better place for everyone. Especially for you."

Tommy looked at him in confusion. "How are you going to do that?"

They heard Moira's voice. "Malcolm?"

They turned to see Moira walk in.

"Tommy, could I talk to Moira for a minute?" Malcolm asked.

Tommy nodded, standing, kissing Malcolm on the head, walking toward Moira and the door.

Moira held Tommy's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Moira walked toward Malcolm. "Thank God you're all right."

"We have a traitor in our midst," Malcolm told her. "I want you to find out who. He just made his last mistake."

Moira looked at him nervously, expressionlessly.

...

**Hallway**

Tommy was standing alone.

Oliver slowly, hesitantly, walked closer.

"My dad's going to be okay, thanks to you." Tommy told him.

"It's thanks to you." Oliver told him.

"I once asked you what happened to you out on that island." Tommy told him. "You said 'a lot'. That doesn't quite cover it."

"Tommy..." Oliver trailed off.

"I saw you kill those guys who kidnapped us and Clary when you first got back, didn't I?" Tommy asked.

"I... I know you have a lot of questions." Oliver told him.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. The first and foremost, the one that I think I already know the answer to... is Clary the girl in black?"

Oliver sighed. "Tommy..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Tommy told him. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Oliver painfully shook his head. "No."

Tommy nodded to himself like he expected this, walking away, leaving.

Oliver sighed heavily, closing his eyes in regret.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel was wearing her jacket, getting ready to leave, on the phone. "Tommy, I just saw it all on the news. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay. Bye."

Laurel hung up, opening the door, revealing the woman by the name of Dinah Lance outside, looking at her in surprise.

"Hello, Laurel." Dinah told her.

"Mom?" Laurel asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Dinah told her.

"About what?" Laurel asked.

"I know I've made mistakes." Dinah told her.

Laurel nodded, looking away. "Yeah." She looked at her mother. "Yes, you have." Dinah sighed. "Look, I have to go. Why don't you send me an email or a postcard some time?"

"I have something important I need to discuss with you." Dinah told her.

"What could be so important after all this time?" Laurel asked.

Dinah stepped closer, managing a small smile. "It's about Sara."

"What about her?" Laurel asked.

"I think she may be alive." Dinah answered.

Laurel looked at her in confusion, stunned.


	23. The Huntress Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7205858

**Day One**

**Night - Alley Cats (Strip Club)**

**(Song:) Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj**

The girls were dancing to please the men.

A man named Gus Sabatoni walked closer with a shot glass, drinking, sitting down at the stage.

Helena walked closer, posing as a stripper. "Hey, mister. You feel like a dance?"

Gus looked her over. "Absolutely."

Gus stood, following Helena away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Backroom**

**(Song:) Make My Body - The Chain Gang of 1974**

Gus was sitting down. "Tonight your first night?"

"First and last." Helena answered. "Gus."

Helena put her high heel against his chest.

"Helena?" Gus asked.

"I'm looking for my father." Helena told him. "I figure if anybody knows where he is, it'd be his attorney."

"I don't." Gus told her. Helena removed her high heel from his chest, aiming a crossbow at him. "Helena, I swear. I'd tell you where the FBI's keeping Frank, but after your father and I made his plea deal to testify, the Feds, they stopped telling me anything. Please. You have to believe me."

Helena smirked, tilting her head. "I do."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Outside**

Helena walked outside toward her motorcycle, getting on, pulling on her jacket and helmet.

...

**Inside - Hallway**

A man stood outside the backroom's door, knocking. "Hey, Gus, song's over, man. You still in there?"

There was no answer.

...

**Backroom**

The man walked in.

Gus was still sitting in the chair with two crossbow arrows in the chest, dead.

...

**Outside**

Helena was on her motorcycle, driving away, leaving.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Verdant**

**(Song:) One Problem Always Changes Another - Scanners**

Oliver and Clary walked into the completely refurnished, absolutely better part of the room of the club that was going to open that night, walking downstairs.

Clary smiled. "Oh, my God. It looks amazing."

Oliver chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. Steve Aoki's going to deejay. Right there."

"What?" Clary asked. "How did you get Steve Aoki?"

"I dated his sister." Oliver answered.

Clary nodded in amusement. "Oh."

"A million years ago." Oliver told her. Clary looked around. "So, who are you bringing here tomorrow night?"

Clary turned to face him. "You mean like a date? Is a club opening a proper first date with someone I haven't even considered on asking out on a date?"

Oliver sighed, shaking his head teasingly. "Man, you need to live a little."

Clary smiled, unable to help a small laugh. "That is rich, coming from you. You had more of a life when you were a stuck up, over-privileged rich rude boy." Oliver chuckled. "So who are you bringing tomorrow night?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You just asked if I had a date, so do you?" Clary asked.

"No." Oliver answered.

Clary smirked, shaking her head, looking away.

Felicity walked toward them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. I think Justin found something."

Oliver and Clary looked at her, nodding.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Big Belly Burger**

Laurel and Jessica were sitting at a table.

Lance walked in. "Laurel. Jessica. I'm glad you called. Too much... it's too long for us to go without talking."

Lance took a seat.

"Dad, I have to tell you-" Jessica started.

"No, no, listen." Lance told her. "Before you say anything, I got to apologize. I should never have used you to catch the vigilantes. And I'm sorry. Jessie, I'm just-I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Jessica told him.

"I owe you an apology, too." Laurel told him.

"For what?" Lance asked.

Dinah walked closer. "Hello, Quentin." Lance stood in surprise. "How are you?" Laurel and Jessica stood. "You look well."

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked. "Why-why are you here?"

"I'm here because I believe Sara's still alive." Dinah answered.

"What?" Lance asked.

Laurel put a hand on his arm. "Dad. Sit."

"What is going on?" Lance asked.

"Just hear Mom out." Laurel told them. "Sit."

Lance, Laurel and Jessica sat down.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

Laurel looked at Dinah. "Start from the beginning."

Dinah sat down, showing them a map. "Oliver and Clarissa were found on an island called Lian Yu in the North China Sea. There are hundreds, thousands of deserted islands in this chain. What is Sara had survived, too? And nobody would know if she'd washed up in any one of those."

"So you don't actually have any proof that she's alive?" Lance asked.

Dinah took out a picture. "I have proof." They showed them a picture of a girl wearing a baseball cap that hid her face. "A tourist took this."

"Could be anybody." Lance told them.

"Doesn't it look just like Sara?" Dinah asked. "Our daughter's a survivor, Quentin."

"Ah, you have some nerve." Lance told her. "Three years, no phone calls, no emails, nothing. Not even when Jessica lost her boyfriend to an arsonist murderer. You just show up with an old photo-"

"Dad, please." Jessica told him.

"No." Lance told them. "Please, you listen to me, okay? Sara died on that boat." He looked at Dinah in confusion. "Why... why are you making me relive this? I'm not doing this."

Lance stood, walking away.

Laurel stood. "Dad..."

"No." Lance told them, walking out, leaving.

Jessica sighed heavily, looking down.

...

**Glades**

Skylar and Thea were walking together.

"So, who's your plus ones for tonight?" Skylar asked.

Thea looked away toward Roy, who was getting coffee. "Uh, I-I don't know." She looked at Skylar. "Hang on just a second." She walked toward Roy. "I didn't know purse snatchers took coffee breaks."

"You know, for a stuck up, rich bitch, you seem to spend a lot of time here in the Glades." Roy told her. "You and your bodyguard of a sister over there."

"Our job's around here." Thea told him.

"You two have a job?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Thea answered. "You know, you should try it some time. Instead of hanging out on a street corner, waiting to boost somebody's handbag."

"Sounds good." Roy told her. "Know anyone who's hiring high school dropouts with a couple of priors, no references and a history of violence?"

Thea chuckled. "Actually, I might. You know that new club opening in the Glades? Verdant? My brother owns it. I think he might be hiring valet attendants."

Roy chuckled. "Do you think it's a good idea? Me, taking the keys to stranger's cars?"

"I think it's time you put up or shut up." Thea told him.

Roy thought for a moment, nodding. "Talk to your brother."

Thea smirked, turning to look at Skylar, nodding for her to come along.

Skylar waved to Roy, walking away with Thea. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"Shut up." Thea told her.

Skylar and Thea laughed, walking along.

...

**Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary, Oliver and Felicity walked downstairs.

Justin was sitting at the computer.

John was standing nearby.

"Hey." Clary told them.

"Hey." John told them. "Where you been?"

"Oh, I thought I'd give myself a rare morning in." Clary told them.

"That, and they were talking about dates upstairs, seeing that neither of them have one for tomorrow night, and they haven't decided to come to the obvious conclusion of going together." Felicity told him. Clary and Oliver looked at her. Clary tilted her head. "What? Don't look at me like that. Yes, I overheard what you were saying."

"Whatever." Oliver told them. "The club is opening, finally. I don't know. It seemed like a good day to give the bad guys a rest."

Justin nodded. "Well, it's the bad girls that I'm worried about."

Justin pulled up a picture of Helena Bertinelli aiming her crossbow at Gus from the night before.

Clary sighed. "Helena."

"Yes, or as I like to call her, the psycho that used to be your friend." Justin told her. "This was taken at Alley Cats, the strip joint. The police report lists the stiff's name as Gus Sabatoni."

"Who is that?" Felicity asked.

"That's Bertinelli's lawyer." Oliver answered.

"Why would she come back to Starling City just for him?" Clary asked. "It's not like he did a good job. Her father's serving consecutive life sentences without parole."

"Come on, Clary." John told her. "We all knew this was just a matter of time." He stood. "You tried to help her; you couldn't." Clary sighed, looking away. "Now the only question is, how long before she drops the dime on you, me, Justin, Oliver, Felicity, this whole operation?"

Clary turned to Oliver. "Look, I want you to get in touch with her contacts in the Bratva." She looked at John and Justin. "Talk to anyone on the street, figure out where Helena is, why she's back." She turned to Felicity. "Stay on the web, do whatever you have to find this girl."

"Okay." John told her.

"Clary, you're the one with the closest ties to the Bratva, especially Alexi." Oliver told her.

"Yes, but Alexi knows that I know you, and he knows that Anatoli Knayzey knows you." Clary told him. "He'll help you if you give him the right motivation."

"Oh, but, uh..." Felicity trailed off.

"Felicity, if she's here, she's here for a reason." Clary told her. "If that's not Frank Bertinelli, we need to know what she has planned."

"Okay." Justin told them.

Clary turned around, walking out, leaving.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Clary walked into the Queen mansion, walking past the threshold of the living room toward her guest room.

Skylar was standing in the doorway of the living room. "Oh, hey, Clary, come here. I have a surprise for you. It's an old friend that was made aware that you were living with us."

Clary looked at her in confusion. "Old friend?"

Skylar smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Come here. Look who's back."

...

**Living Room**

Skylar led Clary into the living room.

Helena and Thea were sitting on the couch, looking toward them, smirking.

Clary looked at Helena in surprise. "She was just telling me how you guys met, at Russo's, not that long after you got back from the island with Oliver."

"Hello, Clary." Helena told her.

"Oh, Clary, I kind of have this pseudo friend that's looking for a job." Thea told her. "I was wondering if the club's still hiring."

"Yes." Clary answered. "Of course. Talk to Tommy or Oliver. As a matter of fact, you can go upstairs and call Oliver, right now."

"Great." Thea told her, smiling. "You rock."

Clary managed a small smile, nodding.

Thea walked out, leaving.

"You know, Skylar, could you give us a minute?" Clary asked.

"Sure." Skylar answered. "Don't have any fun without me."

Skylar walked out, leaving.

Clary looked at Helena.

Helena stood, turning to face her. "You know, little Thea and Skylar there, they see you as a rockstar, after you saved their brother and brought him back home. Oh, if only they knew the kind of rock star you really are."

Clary gave her an unamused look. "Where you been?"

Helena started to pace. "Um... Barcelona, Monaco, Budapest. I just need to forget who I was."

"So what was the deal with Gus Sabatoni?" Clary asked. "I thought you were done with your father's organization, Helena. Because he's serving consecutive life sentences in Iron Heights prison. You got your revenge."

"He just cut a deal with the justice department to testify against the east coast family." Helena told her. "In 48 hours, Witness Protection will give him a new name, a new life, and he'll be off the grid forever. Untraceable."

"I'm sorry." Clary told her.

"My father doesn't deserve a second chance/" Helena told her. "A second life. And I can't. I can't take on a phalanx of US marshals. Not without help."

"No." Clary told her. "It's murder. It's not justice."

Moira walked in, looking at Clary. "Oh, there you are, Clarissa. Have you seen Oliver?"

"He's at the club with Tommy, finishing setting things up for tonight." Clary told her. "I was supposed to come here to get a few of Oliver's favorite drinks and head right back."

Moira smiled. "I'm glad that you're so into this club opening, Clary. In fact, I think that you think that it's the way you will make enough money to get out of here quickly, when I've told you time and again..."

"That I'm always welcome here." Clary finished. "Yeah, I know."

Moira looked at Helena. "Hello."

Helena smiled. "Hi."

"Jillian, who's your friend?" Moira asked.

Clary pretended to remember to introduce them. "Oh. Mrs. Queen, this is Helena. Helena Bertinelli, this is Moira Queen."

"Hi." Helena told her.

Moira shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Helena was just leaving." Clary told her.

Helena nodded. "Yes. I have a family engagement."

"Excuse us for a moment." Clary told her.

Moira nodded. "Of course."

...

**Hallway**

Helena and Clary walked out of the living room into the hallway.

"I guess I will just have to be more persuasive." Helena told her. "Unfortunately, you don't have a biological family anymore. But the Queens have been more than happy to invite you into their own. Fortunately, Moira, Skylar and Thea will do just fine in convincing both you and Oliver to help me."

Helena walked out, leaving.

Clary sighed worriedly, looking down, closing her eyes.

...

**Verdant**

Clary was in the club with Justin, Oliver and John.

They were almost ready for opening night. The boys were in suits. Clary was in a dress.

"She was in the house." Clary told them. "She made a not-so-veiled threat."

"Then I want extra security around my mother and sisters." Oliver told them.

Justin was typing on his tablet. "Way ahead of you, man."

"Thank you." Clary told them.

"It's our job." John told them.

"For not saying, 'I told you so'." Clary told them.

"Night's young." John told them, walking away.

Clary sighed, starting to stack up the liquor behind the bar, organizing the alcohol.

Tommy walked in.

Oliver walked toward him. "Where you been? The club opens in four hours."

"I've been dealing with the vendors." Tommy told him.

"No, you haven't." Oliver told him. "Tommy... we need to talk." Tommy finally looked at him. "I'm sorry, all right? But I kept this a secret to protect the people that are closest to me."

"Do you think that's what I care about?" Tommy asked. "What, that my feelings are hurt? You're a murderer. A killer. You were my best friend in life, but now it's like I don't even know you."

"You're right." Oliver told him. "I've changed. Listen, buddy, now I can explain to you. I can explain to you how and why-"

"What'd be the point?" Tommy asked. "I wouldn't believe a word of it, anyway."

Tommy walked away.

Oliver looked hurt, reeling from his words.

Clary looked down in her own guilt, sighing deeply.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Outside the Soldier Camp**

Clary, Oliver and Slade were still hiding in the bushes of the beach, watching the camp.

"One of those missiles has an effective range of up to 2,400 kilometers." Slade told them. "We're not going anywhere until we figure out what Fyers is planning."

"Wild guess?" Clary asked. "He's planning on blowing something up."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, one of those could do the job." Slade told them. "But this? This is about starting a war."

"With who?" Oliver asked.

"What does it matter?" Slade asked. "We have to stop Fyers before he kills thousands of innocent people."

"There are tons of soldiers down there." Oliver told them. "Even if we get through all of them, we can't just steal a whole missile launcher."

Clary looked through the binoculars, seeing that two soldiers were carrying boxes toward the missile launcher. "Well, who said anything about stealing it?"

"So, what's the plan?" Oliver asked. "Ambush?"

"It's impossible." Slade told them. "We can't take out all six without one radioing for back up."

"It'd be good if we could get all the soldiers in one place." Clary told them.

Slade looked at Clary as if her words triggered an idea in his head. "You're right."

...

**Now**

**Night - Police Precinct**

Lance was sitting at his desk, trying to unjam a stapler.

Jessica and Laurel walked closer.

"What'd the stapler ever do to you?" Jessica asked.

"What is it?" Lance asked. "I'm busy. Helena Bertinelli is back."

"Dad, I'm sorry about this morning." Laurel told him. "But if I told you the real reason to come see me, you wouldn't have shown up."

"You're damn right I wouldn't." Lance told them. Laurel and Jessica sat opposite of him at the desk. "So you really believe this garbage your mother's selling about Sara being alive on fantasy island?"

Jessica sighed. "I mean, no." She put a file on the desk. "But what hurt would it hurt to take a look at everything that Mom found? Even if it's just to set her straight."

"You know how long it's taken for me to get to place where Sara isn't the first thing I think about every morning?" Lance asked.

Laurel tilted her head. "Dad..."

Lance sighed, taking the file, opening it to look through it. "Tell your mom I'm not making any promises."

Laurel managed a small smile, nodding, standing, walking out, leaving.

Lance and Jessica exchanged a look.

...

**Verdant**

**(Song:) Singularity - Steve Aoki Angger Dimas (feat. My Name is Kay)**

The club was now opened, and packed with people dancing and drinking the night away.

Steve Aoki was deejaying.

Oliver, Clary, Moira, Thea and Skylar were at the bar, clinking their glasses together.

"To Verdant." Moira told them. "I know I haven't always been supportive of this venture, but I have to admit, this nightclub is quite an accomplishment. I'm proud of both of you." She looked at Oliver. "Your father would be proud of you, Oliver." She looked at Clary. "And I'm sure your family would be of you, too, Clarissa."

"Thank you, Mrs..." Clary trailed off when Moira gave her a look on almost calling her Mrs. Queen. "Moira."

Skylar chuckled. "Yeah, congratulations, guys."

Thea nodded. "The club doesn't totally suck."

"Thanks, guys." Oliver told them. "Thank you very much, all of you, for coming."

...

**Elsewhere**

Tommy was watching the dancing crowd.

Skylar and Thea joined the crowd to dance the night away.

Laurel walked toward Tommy, dressed up. "Oh, there you are. This place is amazing. I'm so proud of you guys."

Tommy managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Tommy took a drink.

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked.

Tommy nodded, looking down. "I'm great."

"Well, breakfast was a disaster." Laurel told him. Tommy looked at her in confusion. "Breakfast? With my family?"

Tommy remembered. "Right. That was this morning. Uh... sorry."

Laurel looked at him in concern. "Are you sure everything's okay? Because you seem completely off."

Tommy took her hands in his own. "I'm fine. I promise."

Thea walked up to them. "Tommy! Tommy, um, did you call Roy yet?"

"I left him a message;" Tommy answered. "He starts tomorrow. Which reminds me, I have to go check in with the office. Excuse me."

Tommy walked away toward the stairs.

Helena walked toward him. "Hey, Tommy. Remember me?"

Helena smiled.

...

**Elsewhere**

Skylar was still in the middle of the dance floor, dancing lively, having a great time, raising her arms above her head, rocking, swaying to the beat. She saw Justin at the side of the dance floor, smiling, beckoning for him to join her.

Justin smirked, shaking his head.

Skylar tilted her head at him.

...

**Bar**

At the bar, Clary was pouring drinks for everyone that came her way, noticing that Skylar was pulling Justin onto the dance floor, smiling a small smile, shaking her head.

A security guard walked closer. "Excuse me, Miss Moon."

"Your timing is perfect." Clary told him. "I need a break."

The guard handed Clary a note. "They said it was urgent."

The guard walked away, leaving.

Clary opened the note in confusion.

**Meet me downstairs**

**JD**

Clary looked around, taking a drink from the bottle, placing it down, walking away toward the basement door.

Oliver was watching from across the way, looking confused.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Basement**

Clary walked downstairs into the hideout. "Dig?" Helena was there, having Tommy pinned against the table and his arm twisted behind his back to keep him there. Clary slowed to a stop cautiously. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

"I told you." Helena told her. "Clary, I warned you."

"Helena!" Clary told her. "This isn't you."

"My father is a mobster and a murderer." Helena told her. "It is not like you haven't taken down men like that before."

"And I tried to teach you to obtain your objective without killing." Clary told her. "That is what I do."

"By applying leverage." Helena told her. "By exploiting someone's weakness." She twisted Tommy's arm, nearly breaking it, making him groan a scream of pain. Clary winced at the sound, trying very hard not to do something that would get him hurt, but knowing she had to do something. "There is a whole club full of leverage above our heads right now. Please. Clary, don't make me do something that both of us will regret."

"Okay." Clary told her. "Okay. You win. I'll help you. Let him go."

Oliver walked in from behind her, looking at Helena angrily. "Let... him... go!"

"I have Clary's word, Oliver, but I need yours," Helena told him. "Your word, and I'll let him go."

"Fine." Oliver told her. "I'll help you. Just let him go."

Helena let Tommy go, backing away.

Tommy groaned and gasped in pain, holding his arm.

Oliver and Clary glared at Helena.

...

**Later**

It was nearly sunrise, when everyone had left.

Clary was still in her dress, running her hands through her hair.

Oliver, Justin and John were still in their suits, but no longer wearing their tuxedo jackets.

Clary pointed at John and Justin. "Don't say it."

"Okay." Justin told them. "Then let's talk about Helena. Because this girl is obviously not above extorting vigilantes into killing someone by attacking the ones that they care about."

"So what do you want us to do?" Oliver asked. "You want us to kill her?"

"I think you would have a long time ago if she didn't seem to be a darker, more twisted, psycho version of Clary right here." John told them. He turned to Clary. "I mean, come on, Clary. You've said it yourself. If you had stayed the way you had been on the island when it changed you, you could have ended up just like Helena, if not worse." He looked between them, pointing at Clary. "You both see you in her. At least a little bit. You think that if you two could be saved, that she could be, too."

"She's not evil." Clary told them. "She's been lost since her father killed her fiancé in cold blood. And are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't know what it's like to want revenge? What would you do? Hmm? If Floyd Lawton was standing right there?"

"Nothing that will involve blackmailing you two into hunting him down." John answered.

"You're right." Clary told him. "Okay? I can't kill her. And I can't take her to the police and risk her exposing all of this."

"The difference between you and Helena, Clary, is that she doesn't want to be saved." Justin told her. "She's a stone cold killer."

"But at least, if we're involved, we can contain her, all right?" Clary asked. "We can minimize the collateral damage."

Helena walked in, still in her dress from the party. "Sorry, am I... interrupting something?"

"We were just... talking about you." Oliver told her.

"And here I thought you didn't care much for me." Helena told them.

"Still don't." Justin told her.

"We haven't been able to locate the safe house where the FBI is keeping your father." Oliver told her.

Felicity walked in. "I can help with that. I've been dying to hack into the FBI security system."

Justin stood worriedly, pointing at Felicity. "Get out. Get out. This is a private thing, Felicity. Please."

Felicity looked at Helena, realizing who she was and why her brother didn't want her near her. "Oh. Okay. See you, I guess."

Felicity walked out, leaving.

Helena looked at Oliver and Clary. "How many people know your secrets, exactly?"

Oliver ignored her. "Like I said, we don't know where the safe house is. What we do know is that the marshal service is taking your father to a hearing at the justice department tonight."

"There's a problem, Helena." Clary told her. "There are two vans. And one of them's a decoy."

"Well, it's a good thing there's three of us, then." Helena told them.

"It's not too late to call this off." Clary told her.

"I think you know me better than that." Helena told them. "I don't take prisoners."

Clary sighed, looking away.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Oliver was still dressed in the soldier outfit, the mask over his head. He was pretending to bring Clary to the soldiers. "I found her while I was circling the perimeter."

Clary's hands were supposedly tied behind her back to sell the trick.

The soldiers walked closer.

"It's Clary Moon." Soldier 1 told them. "Fyers' been looking for her, Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson." He grabbed Clary by her hair, yanking her head back, making her groan in pain. Oliver's worry was mostly hidden by the mask. Solider 1 looked at Clary intimidatingly. "Where's Queen and Wilson, you little bitch?"

Clary glared at him defiantly. "Dead."

"Really?" Solider 1 asked. Clary continued to glare at him. "That's really disappointing. I was planning to kill them myself. They killed some of my friends."

"Well, I can't reunite you with them." Clary told him. She pulled two katanas from behind her back, slashing them into the arms that restrained her from the front, making Soldier 1 let her go. Slade walked closer with two guns, firing at the soldiers. Clary looked over her shoulder toward Slade. "But he can."

Slade finished shooting and killing you the soldiers nearby. He looked at Oliver and Clary, smiling, walking toward the missile launcher.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look.

...

**Now**

**Day Three**

**Morning - CNRI Office**

Skylar was on the job as the intern for the office, on the phone. "I'll talk to one of our lawyers and have them call you right back." Tommy walked in. Skylar hung up, noticing a cut on his chin and that his wrist was in a brace. "Cut yourself shaving?"

Tommy managed a smirk.

Laurel walked toward him. "Hi."

"Hey." Tommy told her. "You got a minute?"

"Sure." Laurel answered.

They walked away to talk alone.

"I just, uh, I came by to apologize for last night." Tommy told her.

"Instead of an apology, why don't you try the truth?" Laurel asked. "You can start with your wrist."

"I got into a fight with a blender at the club." Tommy told her. "It was stupid."

Tommy chuckled nervously.

"I thought I asked for the truth." Laurel told him. "I know something's up. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because I can't." Tommy answered.

"Why not?" Laurel asked.

"I can't tell you that, either." Tommy told her. "I wish that I could. Laurel, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Laurel told him. "I really need you right now, Tommy. My mother shows up saying my dead sister is still alive, and my father is furious with both me and my alive sister that we're even listening to her. And I don't know who to believe. I feel like I'm falling apart."

"I'm still here for you." Tommy told her.

"No, you're not." Laurel told him. "You're a million miles away, and the worst part is, I don't even know why. I'm sorry."

Laurel walked away, leaving.

Tommy looked down in regret and frustration, sighing.

...

**Roy's House - Outside**

Thea arrived, knocking on the door.

Roy opened the door. "Wow. Stalker much?"

"You didn't show up for the job I got you." Thea told him.

"Yeah, I had second thoughts about parking your brother's Bentley." Roy told her.

"What, being a valet is beneath you?" Thea asked.

"No." Roy answered. "But accepting charity from some rich girl is."

"Why are you so obsessed with the fact that I have money?" Thea asked. "You know, money isn't everything."

Roy scoffed a chuckle, smirking. "Spoken like someone who's got it. Now, uh, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my life of crime."

Roy smirked, looking her over, backing away into the house, closing the door.

Thea rolled her eyes, sighing, walking away.

A man walked closer. "Yo, can you help me out? Think I'm lost. Where's downtown at?"

"I-I-I don't know." Thea told him.

Man 2 approached Thea from behind. "Maybe you can give us some directions. Or better yet, some money."

Skylar arrived, kicking Man 1 in the back, making him fall into a group of trash cans on the ground, making them fall with a loud bang.

Roy heard the noise from inside his house, walking outside in confusion.

Man 2 tried to punch Skylar. Skylar ducked. Man 2 tried to kick her. Skylar horizontally flipped over his leg to make him miss. Man 1 stood, stabbing Skylar in the side. Skylar groaned in pain, spinning to kick Man 1 in the head, making him fall unconscious.

Roy ran closer, turning to punch Man 2 in the face, making him fall unconscious. He turned to Skylar. "You okay?"

Thea walked closer worriedly. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get stabbed." Skylar told her, looking faint from the pain and blood loss.

Thea and Roy helped Skylar out of the alley outside Roy's house.

...

**Night - Alley**

Helena/Huntress, Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana in an alley where they were supposed to take Frank Bertinelli, sitting on motorcycles.

"Just your father." Oliver told her. "Anyone else gets hurt, and I'll put an arrow in you."

"That's sweet." Helena told him sarcastically. She looked at Clary. "Now I know how he charmed you."

Oliver put on his helmet.

Clary rolled her eyes, putting on her helmet.

Helena smirked, putting on her helmet.

The vans drove down the road, separating.

Helena and Clary followed the van that had turned right.

Oliver followed the van that had turned left.

...

**On The Road**

Oliver/Arrow used his bike to follow the first van, shooting an arrow with an electrical EMP into the back of the van, making it pull over.

The doors blew off, showing that no one was inside.

Oliver realized that this was a decoy van, driving away.

...

**Tunnel**

Clary/Katana and Helena/Huntress used their bikes to follow the second van into the tunnel that was mostly deserted.

Clary drove up ahead of the van, stabbing a knife with an electrical EMP into the hood of the van into the engine.

The electrical EMP went off, making the van fail and pull over.

Helena pulled over behind the van, getting off the bike, taking off her helmet, smirking.

The driver got out of the van.

Helena aimed her crossbow at the driver. "Give me Frank Bertinelli."

The backdoors of the van opened, revealing SWAT members in the back. They jumped out, aiming their guns at Helena.

Clary sighed, turning to Helena, opening the eye glass of her helmet.

Helena was stunned and confused.

Police cars pulled up behind Helena.

Jessica walked toward Helena. "Your father's not in the van." She aimed her gun at the Huntress. "But he sends his regards."

"Where's the vigilantes?" Lance asked.

Helena didn't answer.

The SWAT members arrested Helena.

"Helena Bertinelli, you have the right to remain silent." Jessica told her.

Clary drove away, leaving before they could get to her, knowing that this was bad for all of them.

...

**Police Precinct - Interrogation Room**

Helena was still suited up without her mask on, handcuffed to the table.

Lance and Jessica walked in.

Jessica was reading from a file. "Paul Copani, Nick Salvati, Gus Sabatoni. You are quite the hunter, Miss Bertinelli." She sat at the table across from her. "Well, I guess I should make that 'Huntress'."

Helena smirked. "I like the name. Thank you."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You've been systemically taking down everyone in your father's criminal organization." Lance told her. "When Gus Sabatoni turned up dead, we knew it was just a matter of time before you tried to murder your old man." He chuckled. "Do you want to tell us why?"

"Not particularly." Helena answered.

"You should reconsider." Lance told her. Helena raised a brow. "We got you, but the vigilantes got away before ESU could move on them. You know who they are. Who they really are. Don't you?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Miss Bertinelli, you're going away for all day; we can't change that. But things can be better. Or they could be worse. You tell me their names, I will do everything I can to make it better."

Helena looked at Jessica, noticing her reaction. "You don't want to find out who the vigilantes are, do you? No, not after they helped you find your boyfriend's killer. I know exactly who you are, Jessica Lance. And what you've lost."

"You don't know anything about me." Jessica told her.

"I know how it feels to lose the love of your life,." Helena told her. "My father had my fiancé killed. How's that for motive? Is that good enough reason to want my father dead? Just like your father used you to try and take the vigilantes down, after they helped you. Doesn't that make you angry? Betrayed? Welcome to my world."

Jessica slammed her hand on the table angrily, leaning forward intimidatingly. "You're going away. Forever."

Helena tilted her head. "I don't think I am."

The lights went out.

Jessica looked around. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Lance told her.

Jessica stood.

Jessica and Lance walked out, leaving.

Helena smirked.

...

**Main Room**

The fire alarm was going off.

With the power out, the backup generators turned on, dousing the room in red light.

Smoke filled the entire room, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see.

Oliver/Arrow was wearing a gas mask, fighting the police as a distraction.

...

**Interrogation Room**

Clary/Katana walked in, breaking the cuffs off of Helena, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her out of the room.

...

**Hallway**

Clary/Katana and Helena/Huntress walked out into the hallway.

Lance ran closer, aiming a gun at Clary. "Freeze!"

Clary threw a knife into the gun to make Lance drop the gun, running out with Helena.

...

**Starling General Hospital - Skylar's Room**

Skylar had to lift her shirt up so the doctor could stitch her knife wound closed.

Justin was with her.

"Sounds like quite the daring rescue." The doctor told her. "You're very lucky to have a teacher like Justin, Skylar."

Skylar smiled. "Oh, don't I know it."

"Well, let me just get you stitched up." The doctor told her.

Skylar was watching the doctor prep a needle.

"Skylar?" Justin asked. "What's the matter?"

Skylar shook her head nervously. "Nothing. I just don't see why I need a shot."

Justin chuckled. "Even after all the training you went through to become a warrior princess, and you're still afraid of tiny little needles."

"It doesn't look so tiny." Skylar told him.

Justin took Skylar by the hand. "Well, just think about something else. Besides the needle."

"Like what?" Skylar asked.

The doctor walked closer. "Okay, now this could sting a little." He wiped Skylar's shoulder with a sterilizing wipe, putting the needle to her skin. Skylar tensed up. Justin looked at her for a moment, turning her head away from the needle so she wouldn't look at it, kissing her to distract her. Skylar was surprised, relaxing. The doctor injected Skylar with the anesthetic. "Done."

Justin pulled away, looking at Skylar, smirking. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Skylar smiled a small smile.

...

**Hallway**

Thea was getting coffee, walking toward Roy. "I wanted to thank you."

Roy took one of the coffee cups from her. "For what?"

"For helping me and my sister in the alley outside your house." Thea answered. "And for helping me bring her here."

"Well, she was stabbed." Roy told her. "What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

"You don't have to be a jerk." Thea told him.

Roy sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

Thea nodded. "Still. Thank you."

Roy nodded. "You're welcome."

Moira walked closer. "Thea."

"Mom, hey." Thea told her.

"Where is she?" Moira asked. "Where's Skylar?"

"She's getting stitched up." Thea answered. "Mr. Smoak's with her. It's not that bad. She's fine. She saved me, Mom. Sky saved me."

...

**Abandoned Parking Lot**

Oliver/Arrow, Clary/Katana and Helena/Huntress met up in an abandoned parking lot.

"Thanks for the save." Helena told them.

"We couldn't risk you telling the police about us." Oliver told her.

Clary took out an envelope.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

"A plane ticket to Rome, and a passport so you can start a new life somewhere else." Clary answered. "The police know you're tracking your father, Helena. You'll never find him."

"So get out of our city." Oliver told her.

Helena took the envelope from Clary, looking angry and defeated.

Oliver and Clary walked away toward their bikes.

Clary picked up her helmet, hesitating for a moment, putting it on.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

Oliver, Clary and Slade were in the camp.

Slade was carrying boxes, breathing heavily, setting them down, prying the top one open. "Place these around the launcher." He handed explosives to Oliver and Clary. Oliver and Clary took them to the launcher, setting them on the ground around it. "Do it quickly. Their backup will be arriving any second."

They heard a man on the radio. "We're 60 seconds out from the launcher."

"Set your final charges and we'll blow it." Slade told them

Clary opened a drawer in the launcher, seeing a bunch of wires inside. "I think I have a better idea."

Oliver was unwrapping wire from around a cylinder. "What are you doing?"

Clary took out a piece. "I'm taking the circuit board. Computers won't work without them, and neither will this."

Slade patted Clary on the shoulder, chuckling. "Leverage."

Slade started to run.

Clary and Oliver followed.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Industrial - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout underneath the club, just finishing in changing into normal clothes.

Oliver walked in, also in normal clothes. "Hey."

Clary pulled her hair back into a ponytail, turning to Oliver. "Hey." Oliver looked sad and regretful. Clary looked at him in confusion. "Everything okay?"

"I had a really rough night." Oliver told her. "You know, you and me both have. I just wasn't anticipating, with our work, and the club, I feel like I'm letting everybody down. My family and Tommy, and... you. I feel like I'm letting you down."

Clary looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because of the killing." Oliver answered. "I never wanted to turn into a killer, and I did. And I've been trying so hard to stop, and for the most part, I have. But that guy the other night, the assassin... And you've been trying to get me to see that that's not the man that I man. But you heard what Tommy said last night. That is who I am. I'm a murderer."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Clary told him.

"There's no excuse for hurting the people closest to you." Oliver told her.

Clary shrugged barely. "Maybe. But when you believe in something like I do, you can find a way to make it work."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you find someone you never have to apologize to." Clary answered.

Oliver and Clary looked at each other for moment, smiling small smiles.

The phone on the desk rang.

Clary sighed, walking toward the desk, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Felicity."

"Hi." Felicity told her. She was in the IT department at Queen Consolidated. "I was multitasking, and intercepted a police report. A local sporting goods store just got robbed of one high powered crossbow. Now... could be a cray coincidence or the psycho you tried to be friends with-Dig's words, not mine-is still in town." Clary looked Oliver worriedly. Oliver frowned, walking closer. "I'll let you know if I learn anything more. In the meantime, just... watch your back."

"Thanks, Felicity." Oliver told her.

Felicity turned around in her seat to see Helena/Huntress standing behind her. "Uh, scratch that. She's here."

"What?" Clary asked worriedly.

Helena smirked. "Hi. I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced this morning."

Felicity looked at her nervously.

...

**Queen Consolidated - IT Department**

Justin, Oliver and Clary ran into Felicity's IT department office at the Queen Consolidated building.

"Felicity?" Clary asked.

Felicity was laying on the floor behind the desk. "Justin..."

Justin walked around the desk, seeing that she was tied down, kneeling down next to her, drawing a knife, cutting her free. "It's okay." Felicity sat up. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded.

Clary saw a shadow coming in, standing, ready to throw a knife.

John stood, seeing Clary was about to throw the knife at him, raising his hand to stop her. "I got your call." Clary lowered the knife. "What happened?"

"Helena." Oliver answered.

Justin helped Felicity stand.

"She wanted the address to the safe house where her father's being kept." Felicity told them. "She made me hack the FBI database. Sorry, guys."

"Hey." Justin told her. "It's not your fault."

Oliver walked toward the door.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Clary asked.

"What I should have done in the first place." Oliver answered. "You in or you out?"

Clary sighed, walking toward him.

Clary and Oliver walked out, leaving.

...

**Safe House - Outside**

Guard 1 was walking outside, seeing that Guard 2 was dead on the ground with crossbow arrows in his chest. He was shot with two crossbow arrows, falling to the ground, dead.

Helena/Huntress walked toward the house.

...

**Inside - Kitchen**

Helena walked in from the backdoor, seeing Guards 3, 4 and 5 sitting at the table playing poker, shooting them all with her crossbow and a shotgun, killing them. Guard 6 ran inside. Helena shot him with her crossbow, killing him, walking out of the room.

...

**Foyer**

Helena walked in.

Guard 7 ran downstairs, firing toward Helena. Helena took cover behind the wall, turning to shoot him with her crossbow, killing him, making him fall downstairs. Guard 8 ran downstairs. Helena shot him with her shotgun, killing him, walking upstairs. Guard 9 walked into the room from behind her, firing toward her. Helena ducked behind the stairwell railing for cover, shooting him with her crossbow, killing him. She walked upstairs, searching with her shotgun. Guard 10 ran toward her, shooting at her. Helena took cover, about to shoot him.

Clary/Katana jumped out from behind the wall she was behind, slashing her katana through the arrow to destroy it so it wouldn't go into the guard's heart.

Oliver shot an arrow into Helena's hand, making her drop the crossbow.

Helena reloaded her shotgun, aiming at Oliver.

Oliver ducked behind a wall.

Helena tried to shoot Clary with the shotgun.

Clary ducked behind a wall.

Helena turned around, shooting the lock off of a door, kicking it open, but Frank wasn't inside. She ran out to the roof, flipping to the ground.

...

**Outside**

Clary/Katana ran outside.

Frank was running away from Helena.

Helena/Huntress aimed her gun.

"Helena!" Clary told her.

Helena aimed her shotgun at Clary.

Oliver walked out of the house, aiming his bow and arrow at Helena.

...

**Street - Jessica's Car**

Jessica was in her car.

_Woman: (on radio) "Code three, shots fired at the Bertinelli safe house."_

...

**Outside**

Jessica got out of the car, speaking into the radio. "This is Jessica Lance. I'm onsite."

_Lance: (on radio) "Wait for backup, Jessica. That's an order."_

Jessica put the radio down.

...

**Bertinelli Safe House - Backyard**

Helena/Huntress aimed her shotgun at Clary/Katana.

Oliver/Arrow aimed his bow and arrow at Helena.

"You won't shoot me." Helena told him. "You're not a murderer." Clary gave Oliver an I told you so look. "Remember?"

Oliver looked at Helena. "But you are. And if I let you go, that blood will be on my hands. I'm sorry."

Oliver tried to shoot Helena in the chest with the arrow.

Helena was barely able to catch the arrow in time. She smirked. "I practiced that move. I had a feeling I might need it someday. You would have killed me."

When Clary fought Helena, she was clearly holding back because she didn't want to hurt her. Helena spun to kick Clary in the legs, tackling her to the ground. Clary flipped her to the ground, sitting up, punching her in the face, standing, kicking her down. Helena stood, trying to kick her. Clary raised an arm to block the move, spinning to grab her by her head, pulling her down from behind, making her back arch painfully. Helena flipped Clary to the ground in front of her, standing, running toward her. Clary flipped her over herself to the ground. They both stood.

Oliver aimed another arrow at Helena. "Enough!"

Jessica walked out of the house, aiming her gun at them. "Freeze!" She walked closer. "But the weapons down. Turn around." Oliver slowly lowered his bow. Clary slowly lowered her katanas. "Slowly."

Oliver slowly put his bow down. Clary slowly put her katanas down.

Helena ducked to the ground next to the shotgun, aiming at Jessica, shooting.

"No!" Clary told her. Jessica was shot in the chest, but was saved by the Kevlar vest, falling unconscious. Clary ran to check on Jessica. "Jessica?"

Helena smirked, grabbing her crossbow, shooting Clary in the stomach.

"Clary!" Oliver told her. Clary gasped in pain, holding the arrow in her stomach, groaning. Helena grabbed her stuff, running away, leaving. Oliver ran toward Clary, catching her as she fell. "Hey! Clary."

Clary was already drifting in and out of consciousness.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Starling General Hospital - Jessica's Room**

Jessica was lying in bed in the usual robe.

Lance, Laurel and Dinah walked in.

"Hey." Laurel told her.

Jessica was surprised to see them all there together. "Hey."

"How you feeling?" Dinah asked.

"Uh, numb." Jessica answered, trying to sit up.

Lance put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, don't-don't move."

Jessica sighed. "Okay."

"Met your doctor." Dinah told her. "He's a nice guy. He says you're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah?" Jessica asked. "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us." Lance told her. "It's my responsibility to worry about you."

"Just stop, okay?" Jessica asked. "I know you're mad. I didn't listen to you. Again. It's just-Helena was gonna get away. And the vigilantes, they weren't going to be able to get her or kill her. And if I could go back..."

"Hey." Laurel told her. "We're not mad. Believe it or not, you're the one that's bringing us back together again."

"Yeah?" Jessica asked. "Well, if I had known all I had to do was get shot and a shattered femur, I would've done that a long time ago."

They chuckled softly.

Lance sighed. "Okay. I'm ready to listen now. About Sara."

Dinah, Laurel and Jessica looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you." Dinah told him.

Lance nodded.

...

**Verdant**

Oliver was sitting down, gazing off.

Tommy walked in. "Hey. I, uh, heard about Jessica and the girl in black getting hurt by Helena. I know that Jessica is okay because her family's with her. But is Clary... is she okay?"

"Not really." Oliver answered. "She's downstairs, still sleeping it off. I guess that's what happens when a lunatic shoots you in the stomach with a crossbow, and you can't go to the hospital without anyone asking questions."

Tommy sighed. "Look, I know that I have been a jerk lately. I just couldn't understand how you could keep such a huge secret from me. But I-I never considered the toll it must take on you. On both of you."

Oliver sighed, nodding. "Lying to the people that are closest to us. That's that hardest part."

Tommy nodded. "I get that."

Oliver exhaled. "I was wrong to think that I could have it both ways; that I could do what I do and still have a normal life. With anyone."

"Except if you're alone, you're never going to be happy." Tommy told him.

"Maybe not." Oliver told him. "But me being happy isn't what's important right now."

Tommy took this in, considering. "I know that one person who doesn't have a normal life, either, that really needs someone like you. Someone to save her life and pull her back from the edge. Like she clearly does with you. Don't push this away, Ollie."

Oliver looked at him thankfully, nodding in agreement.

...

**Basement**

Clary woke up, in the hideout, on the table, in a sports bra, and her suit's leather pants, so that they could fix up and bandage the arrow wound in her stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment, looking around, sighing.

Oliver walked closer. "Hey."

"Hi." Clary told him. "Where's Justin, John and Felicity?"

"Giving you some space." Oliver answered. "They knew that you wouldn't want a crowd."

"Not after last night, no." Clary agreed, starting to sit up.

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Maybe you should take a beat."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you did when your mother shot you." Clary told him.

"Ha ha." Oliver told her sarcastically. "You okay?"

"Mm, not the first time I've been shot with an arrow." Clary told him. "I'm good. Helena only shot Jessica so that she couldn't arrest us, and she only shot me so that I wouldn't be able to go after her, knowing that it would be the perfect distraction for you." She looked at Oliver in realization. "Jessica. Is she..."

"She's fine." Oliver answered. "She's okay." Clary relaxed back onto the table, tilting her head back, sighing. Oliver took a deep breath. "Tommy paid me a visit, while I was waiting for you to wake up. He wanted to know if you were okay." Clary looked at him in surprise. "He said that at first, he didn't understand how we could keep this big of a secret from everyone that we care about."

Clary sighed. "That's the hardest part."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He said that he didn't realize what kind of toll that it could take of us."

Clary scoffed softly. "He doesn't know the half of it."

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Woods**

It was after dark on the island.

Oliver, Clary and Slade were in hiding.

Slade looked at Clary, holding up the circuit board for the missile launcher. "Your plan." He held up a radio. "Your call."

Clary nodded, taking the radio, speaking into it. "Fyers."

Edward was on his base, taking out his radio. "Miss Moon. I thought I might be hearing from you."

"We have the circuit board." Clary told him.

"You're making a grave mistake." Edward told her. "My men are scouring the island for you as we speak." Slade smirked. Oliver used the binoculars to look around. "And when they find you, they will kill you. Very slowly, I'm afraid."

"If your men kill us, then you'll never find the circuit board." Clary told him. "And after that, we both know that all you'll be left with is a really ugly piece of modern art."

Edward was looking around.

Clary looked at Oliver and Slade.

Oliver smiled, impressed.

Slade nodded in approval.

"What do you propose?" Edward asked.

"A trade." Clary answered.

"I see." Edward told her. "And what do you want in exchange?"

Oliver and Slade looked at Clary expectantly.

Clary sighed, speaking into the radio. "I want a way off the island.


	24. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7209831

**Day One**

**Night - Verdant - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, Felicity, John and Justin were in the hideout during the early morning.

Clary was mostly healed from the crossbow arrow to the stomach by Helena, but still taking it a little easy, training by holding herself up above the floor, in the ceiling bars, in a sports bar and leggings and tennis shoes, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Felicity was sitting at the computers, watching the news on the screens.

John, Justin and Oliver stood behind her, watching.

A man was reporting. "Lawyers for John Nickles spoke to the press today. They say they're pleased the D.A declined to indict their client on charges stemming from the recent fire in one of Nickel's buildings."

Oliver looked up at Clary. "John Nickel is one of the wealthiest real estate developers in Starling City. He's also one of the dirtiest. That building that burnt down last night? Wiring was not up to code."

"Maybe he didn't know that." Felicity told them.

"I guess he also didn't know about the seven people who have frozen to death in his other buildings over the past three years." Oliver told them sarcastically.

Clary started to hang by one arm.

"Yeah, he's a real man of the people." John told them sarcastically.

Clary jumped down to the floor. "Not for long. The DA ignores this, and the police can't do anything because all these slums are in the Glades." She picked up Oliver's father's journal. "So tonight, Felicity, we cross Mr. Nickel's name off the list." She showed her the list. "You okay with that?"

They listened to the news. "The scene outside of the courtroom where Nickel was released this afternoon was not surprisingly tense."

"100 percent." Felicity answered. She looked at Clary. "One condition. You do not go back into the field yet until..." She pointed at the stitches that had closed her wound on her stomach. "Until this is nothing but a fading line. You don't wanna get your stitches unstitched, hemorrhage and die." She looked from Clary to Oliver, Justin and John. "You okay with that?"

"No." Clary answered the same time Oliver answered. "Yes."

"100 percent." Justin answered.

"Absolutely." John answered.

Felicity looked at Clary smugly, smiling.

Clary looked at Oliver, tilting her head.

Oliver smirked, shrugging. "Something that we all can agree on."

Oliver backed away.

"Uh, not all." Clary told him.

"Patient's vote doesn't count." Oliver told her, turning around, walking away to go get suited up.

Clary scoffed softly. "'Patient'?"

John smirked, shaking his head in amusement.

...

**Nickel's Apartment - Bedroom**

Nickel was lying on the bed, watching a football game on TV. He could hear a thud and glass breaking in the distance, looking toward the door, muting the TV, standing, putting down his drink, walking toward the door.

...

**Living Room / Kitchen (adjoined room)**

Nickel walked down the steps toward the kitchen counter, grabbing a knife from a block, looking around. "Hello?"

Nickel turned around. A man tackled Nickel to the floor, making him drop the knife, stepping on his wrist to prevent him from grabbing it again, dragging him away.

..

**Bedroom Balcony**

Oliver/Arrow landed on the balcony in a crouch, standing, walking into the bedroom.

...

**Living Room / Kitchen**

Oliver walked down the steps. He saw evidence of struggle, looking around in confusion. He saw the knife on the floor, kneeling down to pick it up, looking it over.

...

**Street - Van**

The man that kidnapped Nickel, Joseph Falk / Savior shoved him into the back of the van.

Nickel was tied up and gagged.

The man closed the van doors.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver had come back, still suited up, but with his hood down, telling the others that Nickel's apartment had been trashed and he hadn't been there.

"So, he was just gone?" Felicity asked.

"No." Oliver answered. "Not gone. Taken."

"Looks like Nickel was on somebody else's list, too." John told them.

"After the fire last night, it's not entirely surprising." Justin told them.

Clary took a deep breath. "Felicity, I need you to get everything you can on Nickel. Focus on his tenants, and anyone who might have filed a formal complaint against him, or... people that lost something in the fire."

"Well, it's going to be some list." Felicity told them, walking toward the computers. "I mean, slum lords are generally known for their popularity. Plus..."

Felicity looked at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Felicity told him. "It's just... you went over there to be all, 'Grr, stop being bad or I'll arrow you'... and now you want to rescue him."

"I don't like the idea that somebody dangerous is out there." Oliver told them. Felicity sat at the computer, giving both Oliver and Clary a look. Oliver sighed. "Somebody else."

"Yeah, because typically, they don't show our level of restraint." Clary told them, gesturing to her stitches. "Exhibit A."

Felicity knew that Clary had a point, looking away, turning to the computer.

Clary walked toward the table.

"So, where are you going?" John asked.

Clary sighed. "I'm finding somebody else who needs a talking to."

Clary picked up Robert's journal, flipping through the pages.

"You really think that you're gonna go out there tonight?" Oliver asked. "Why don't you go home and get some rest that you've been avoiding on doing all week?"

"I'm not tired." Clary told him.

Oliver walked closer. "Then why don't you and I go get something to eat?"

Clary shook her head, flipping through the pages. "Not hungry."

Oliver took the book from Clary.

Clary looked up boredly.

"I wasn't asking." Oliver told her, closing the book, placing it down on the table.

Clary sighed, looking down.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu**

It was night on the island.

The full moon was high in the sky, mostly obscured by thick, dark clouds that loomed over the island.

Clary, Oliver and Slade were in hiding, watching the soldier camp from afar.

Clary was still radioing in to Edward. "Simple exchange. You get us a way off the island, and we'll give you the circuit board so that your missile launcher isn't just furniture."

Edward was inside his tent, pacing. "You've grown up quite a bit, Miss Moon. I'll give you that." He paused to consider for a moment. "I can get you a boat." Clary looked at Slade and Oliver. Slade nodded. "But I need time."

"I understand that it will take a few hours to get a boat to the island, Ed." Clary told him. "You need to move with some dispatch. Just get us the damn boat."

Slade nodded in approval.

Oliver smirked slightly, unable to wait to get home.

...

**Now**

**Night - Roy's House - Living Room**

**(Song:) Hate the Taste - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

Roy and Thea were sitting on the couch, making out.

There was a knock on the door, making them pull away.

"Now you want to stop?" Thea asked teasingly.

"Well, we don't all have butlers." Roy told her, standing. "You know, some of us actually have to answer our own doors."

"Oh, the horror." Thea told him sarcastically.

**(Song Ends)**

Roy opened the door.

A man started to walk in.

Roy stopped him.

The man looked toward Thea. "You look familiar. Did I see you on TV or something?"

"Probably." Thea answered. "I'm Thea Queen."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Did you get it?" Roy asked.

"Tomorrow night." The man told him, handing him a bag. "Joe wants us there at 11 PM." Thea looked at the bag in confusion. "He said to be on time, Harper."

The man walked out, leaving.

Roy closed the door, walking toward Thea and the couch, putting the bag on the table.

"What's happening tomorrow at 11:00?" Thea asked.

Roy sat down next to her. "You know, I'm actually kind of focused on what's happening right now."

"Oh, okay." Thea told him.

Roy chuckled. "Yeah." They started to kiss again. Thea pulled away, picking up the bag. "No, no, Thea, don't."

Thea pulled a pistol out of the bag.

Roy took it from her.

Thea stood in surprise. "Why do you have a gun?"

"Because I'm no good with knives." Roy answered. Thea scoffed. "Look, it's just a liquor store. The guy's a creep. Trust me, he deserves it. Look, if it'll make you feel any better..." Roy unloaded the bullets onto the table. "I won't be armed. But of course, the owner won't know that, but..."

"I got you a job at my brother's club." Thea told him. "You have choices. You don't have to be a criminal."

"I'm not talking about phone bills." Roy told her. "I owe people. People with much bigger guns than this. Look, here in the Glades, this is pretty much the only solution."

Thea shook her head. "No, lots of people in the Glades live honest lives." She turned away, grabbing her purse. "Obviously not you. You're just a waste."

Thea walked toward the door.

Roy stood. "No, Thea. Thea!"

...

**Outside**

Thea walked outside.

Roy followed. "I'm going to make sure you get home okay."

"Don't bother." Thea told him, walking away, leaving.

Roy watched her go, sighing in regret and frustration.

...

**Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was lying on the couch, covered up with a blanket.

Laurel was sitting next to her, making sure she was comfortable.

Dinah stood nearby, on the phone. "Yeah. Mm-hmm. Yeah."

Jessica was tired of her sister fussing over her. "Laurel, I'm fine."

"You were shot by a maniac." Laurel told her. "You're lucky to be alive."

Lance walked in with coffee. "Hey." He handed one of the coffee cups to Dinah. "There you go."

Lance handed the other coffee cup to Jessica.

Jessica took it, taking a drink.

Laurel looked at the table and the walls that were covered with research. "Um, what's all this?"

"Well, you asked me to look into your mother's leads on Sara, so I made some calls." Lance told them.

"It looks like you did a lot more than that" Jessica told him.

"Well, yeah, but you both said we should do this." Lance told them. "So, you know, if there's even a chance that your sister is-"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah, but-"

Dinah spoke into the phone. "Thank you." She hung up, looking at Jessica. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry about the mess." She placed her hands on Lance's shoulder. "Quentin, I just got off the phone with the consulate in Phuket. The secretary there's going to run Sara's photo against their database, see if there's a match."

Lance patted the hands that she had on his shoulder. "That's good work." Dinah turned away to drink her coffee. Jessica and Laurel were surprised by how close they were getting. Lance noticed. "What?"

"Well, I guess I just thought deep down that you were going to help Mom... accept things." Laurel answered. "Things that you, Jessie and I accepted."

Lance was nervous and confused on what to do in this situation. "Um... yeah, but..." He picked up the picture that Dinah had showed them in 1.17 The Huntress Returns. "You got to admit." He stood, showing the picture to Jessica and Laurel. "This girl, she looks a lot like Sara."

"Sara had that same cap." Dinah told them. "The Starling City Rockets. Your dad bought it for her, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jessica answered.

"Stranger things have happened." Lance told them.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed. "I can see that."

...

**Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) Come Home - Vince Vaccaro**

Oliver and Clary were sitting at a table, eating burgers, fries and drinking milkshakes.

Clary was still wearing the workout outfit, but wearing a hoodie. "Hungrier than I thought." Oliver chuckled. "Are you waiting for me to finish before giving me the lecture?"

Oliver smirked. "Clary, you've been spending a lot of time training and fighting this last week, itching to get back out there, after Helena shot you with a crossbow."

"Stops things from being boring." Clary told him, tilting hurt head barely, taking a drink of her milkshake.

"Yeah, but you're still healing, and I can tell that just working out hurts you right now." Oliver told her. "How do you expect to go into the field so soon?"

"Training does not hurt me." Clary told him.

Oliver reached under the table to apply only a small amount of pressure to Clary's stomach over her stitches.

Clary squirmed uncomfortably a bit at the pain, sliding her chair a little over away.

Oliver took his hand away, nodding knowingly, taking a deep breath, feigning curiosity. "You wanna try that again?"

Clary looked down, shaking her head. "No. Nope, I'm good." Oliver chuckled barely. Clary looked at him. "Shut up." They heard text messages and alerts dinging and beeping all over the diner. Clary looked around in confusion. "What the hell is going on?" Her phone rang. Clary answered. "Yeah?"

Felicity was on the other line. "Found Nickel." She was in the hideout with Justin and John. "Click on the link I sent you. This came up on every screen with an I.P. address originating from the Glades."

Clary played a video on her phone, showing it to Oliver.

Nickel was the screen.

Joseph was heard. "If you made the Glades your home, you know who this man is. John Nickel. He owns your tenements." He was holding the camera. "Manages your slums. Provides the leaking roofs over your head." Nickel tried to scream through the tape on his mouth. "The mold in your pipes and asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money off our suffering. But the police aren't interested in helping us. They may have let us down, but I won't." In the hideout, Felicity, John and Justin were watching the video on the computers. "John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished?"

Joseph pulled the tape off of Nickel's mouth.

Nickel sighed heavily. "I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings."

In the hideout, Justin looked at his sister. "Track him, Felicity."

"I'm looking." Felicity told them.

"Okay, yes, I made a little profit." Nickel told them. "At least they had a place to live. Without me, people like that would end up on the street."

"'People like that'?" Joseph repeated, putting tape over his mouth. In the restaurant, the patrons were horrified by the videos on their phones. "That's all we are to guys like this." Nickel screamed a muffled scream through the tape. "Don't. I find you..." Joseph, still unseen, drew a gun, aiming at Nickel. "Guilty." There were two gunshots. Everyone in the diner was in shock and disturbed about what we had just seen."There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So... who's next?"

Oliver and Clary looked at each other unsteadily.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Verdant - Basement**

Oliver and Clary walked into the hideout underneath the club, toward where Felicity, Justin and John were at the computers.

"Anything new?" Oliver asked.

"This guy's definitely got more than a subscription to 'Wired'." Felicity told them. "His website's protected by some very serious encryption."

"Well, use that air magnet thing." Clary told her. "You said that it could trace-"

"Clary, no offense." Felicity told her. "Do I tell you how to sharpen your knives and katanas or tell you how to heal?"

"That last part, yes." Clary answered.

Felicity looked away. "Point taken."

"Spoke to my friend at the NSA." Justin told them. "The website code matches a cyber crusader who's been on their radar. He hacks into fringe sites under the username 'the savior'. NSA believes he's a former resident of the Glades."

"Former?" John repeated.

"Yeah, well, a year ago, he hacked himself right off the radar." Justin explained. "He erased all traces of his existence."

"So, what happened a year ago?" Felicity asked.

Another video appeared on the screen, of Joseph terrorizing another man. "We're back. I have with me assistant district attorney Gavin Carnahan. Now, DAs are supposed to go after bad guys. But this one can't even be bothered to bring them to trial. Like the ones who killed my wife in Bodega."

"Felicity..." Oliver trailed off.

"I'm on it." Felicity told them, already starting to type away.

They continued to watch the video.

_Joseph: (on video)"They said there wasn't enough evidence. You think the evidence would have turned up if she'd been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?"_

Felicity brought up the information. "Emma Falk. Grieving husband is Joseph Falk."

"What do we have on him?" Clary asked.

"Not much." Felicity answered. "42, former city worker. Department of transportation, computer technician, left his job when she was killed. One year ago today."

"No current phone, no current address." John told them.

They continued to watch the video.

Joseph was holding the camera. "Gavin, you're a lawyer. You're used to making a case. So go ahead. I'm going to give you ten minutes to deliver, the closing argument of your life."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Come on."

"I'm trying to get a look on his wireless signal." Felicity told them.

They watched the video.

Joseph continued to film Gavin. "Ten minutes to convince me not to blow you away."

Joseph put the camera down in front of a watch so the audience could see the ticking clock.

...

**Rooftop**

Moira and Frank Chen were meeting.

Moira was holding an umbrella for the drizzling rain.

"What did Malcolm want with you last night?" Chen asked.

Moira turned to face him. "A target for reprisal. He wants justice, and he's not going to stop until he gets it. Besides, this is good."

"I think your definition of good requires an adjustment." Chen told her.

"No, he came to me." Moira told him. "Which means he doesn't know that we're responsible for the attempt on his life."

"Yet." Chen told her.

"What are the chances of Malcolm discovering who paid the Triad to assassinate him?" Moira asked.

"I was very discreet." Chen told her. "I wired the money through a shell corporation I own, from an offshore account."

"Offshore?" Moira repeated. "Good. That's good."

Chen placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sending Amanda to London for a few weeks, just as a precaution. Perhaps you should do the same for your family."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my children, Frank." Moira told him, walking away.

Chen walked her go.

...

**Queen Mansion - Skylar's Room**

Skylar was standing in front of the mirror, applying antibacterial to her stitches from being stabbed while protecting Thea in the Glades.

Thea walked in. "That looks better. Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot, but some." Skylar answered, lowering her shirt, turning to face Thea. "What you need?"

"I just need someone to talk to." Thea answered.

"Well, that's what sisters are for." Skylar told her, plopping down on her bed, patting the bed next to her for Thea to sit down. "Talk."

Thea walked closer, sitting down. "I could use some advice. I'm sort of dating this guy who would definitely be described as a bad boy. And, considering that the advice that you gave Oliver about Clary and dating was so spectacular, I was wondering if you could give me some of your words of wisdom."

"Thea." Skylar told her. "Let's pause for a second so I can tell you that I know 'this guy' is Roy Harper."

Thea nodded, tilting her head. "Okay."

"And, considering that I've only dated, like, one bad boy, in a prep school, I would say that wouldn't account to much." Skylar told her. "But if you really like Roy, then admit it. And stop finding excuses to run away."

"Even if he's involved in some dangerous stuff?" Thea asked.

"Especially if he's involved in some dangerous stuff." Skylar answered. "Maybe you can help him out of it."

Thea considered for a moment, nodding. "Okay." She smiled. "When did you get smarter than me and Ollie combined?"

Skylar smiled. "It's always been that way."

Thea and Skylar embraced, smiling.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel was sitting at her desk, working, searching the Net for the picture of "Sara".

A man walked closer. "Laurel?" Laurel looked up. "The Chinese Embassy's on line two. I'm transferring him over."

"Thank you." Laurel told him. The man walked away. Laurel answered her phone. "Thank you so much for getting back to me. I'm trying to track down a woman in the photo that I emailed you. You did. Really? And you're sure that she's in the States now? Do you happen to have an address on her?"

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Felicity was still searching on the computer, finally getting somewhere. "I got him."

"Shut it down." Justin told her.

"Can't." Felicity told her. "He has a firewall protecting his wireless signal. But he's working off an IPX located at 23rd and Mira."

Oliver ran toward the stairs.

"You want to hood up?" John asked.

"The middle of the day." Oliver told them, running upstairs.

Clary took a step after him.

John put a hand in front of Clary to stop her. "Ah. Stay."

Clary groaned in frustration, turning to the computers to watch the video.

The time ran out.

Joseph picked up the camera to aim at Gavin.

"I have 53 cases on my desk right now." Gavin told them. "I don't always have time to take on every case."

"You should have made time." Joseph told him.

"I know." Gavin told them.

Clary put in her ear comm to talk to Oliver while he was on the road.

"How's Carnahan?" Oliver asked.

"Not making a very persuasive argument." Clary answered.

Oliver was driving down the road on a motorcycle, with his helmet on."I'm almost there."

...

**Apartment Building**

Oliver ran inside, breaking glass to unlock the door in front of him, running further along in the search for Joseph and Gavin.

Clary talked to him through comms. "See anything?"

"I'm only on the first floor." Oliver told her.

Clary glanced at the building's blueprints on the computer. "Just six more to go."

Oliver kicked in a door to continue the search.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary, John, Justin and Felicity looked at the video.

"There aren't resources." Gavin told them. "I tried." Joseph put his gun to his chest. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry!"

Clary spoke into comms. "Oliver, hurry."

...

**Apartment Building - Hallway**

Oliver kicked in another door to continue the search. "Can't find him." He ran upstairs. He kicked in several other doors and ran upstairs. "He's not here, Clary."

"What?" Clary asked.

"I searched every office on every floor." Oliver told her. "He's not here."

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary, John, Justin and Felicity continued to watch the video.

Clary looked at Felicity. "Is that the right place? Are you sure?"

Felicity started typing again. "Yeah, I... Oh, crap."

"What?" Clary asked.

The location on the map reset.

"How is this possible?" Felicity asked incredulously. "This can't happen. He's-"

"Talk to me." Justin told her.

"Wait." Felicity told them. "He moved."

Felicity brought up the map for them to see.

Clary spoke through comm to talk to Oliver. "He moved. Just north of you. Ocean and Grand."

Oliver ran across the rooftop, jumping from building to building. "On my way."

The others turned back to the video.

"I took on cases that were-that I thought that I could..." Gavin trailed off.

"Win." Joseph finished.

"Yes." Gavin answered. John put his hands to his head. "I'm sorry."

Clary felt utterly helpless at the moment, the feeling making her sick to her stomach. She held her hand over the stitches of her wound.

...

**Alley**

Oliver jumped down the fire escape to get to the ground below, landing on a passing mail truck, taking it for a ride closer to the street, jumping down to the boxes ahead, running along, jumping over a fence, continuing to run.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary, John, Justin and Felicity continued to watch the video.

"Gavin Carnahan, I find you guilty of crimes against the Glades." Joseph told him.

"Don't do this!" Gavin told him. "Don't do this!"

"And I sentence you to death." Joseph told him.

"I'm at Ocean and Grand, Clary." Oliver told her. "That's just a vacant lot."

"How is this possible?" Felicity asked. "This can't happen. He can't-"

There were multiple gunshots.

Felicity jumped.

Justin closed his eyes, looking down.

"Felicity, find the right address, now." Oliver told her.

Felicity became overly emotional with sadness and guilt and failure, standing, turning around, walking away.

Clary sighed, hanging her head. "Oliver, it's over. Carnahan is dead."

...

**Verdant**

Felicity was upstairs in the closed, vacant club, standing at the bar, having a drink.

Justin walked closer slowly. "Felicity?" Felicity looked up. "This wasn't your fault."

"I was the one who was supposed to find Carnahan, and I was the one who sent Oliver to that bogus location." Felicity told him.

"Don't blame yourself." Justin told her.

Felicity looked down, shaking her head. "I've never seen anyone die."

Justin sighed. "This is the thing with what we do. Sometimes we lose."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Slade, Clary and Oliver were walking through the woods at day, walking toward soldiers, Yao Fei and Edward.

"Miss Moon." Edward told her. "Mr. Queen. Mr. Wilson. Welcome. So happy we were able to reach an accord."

"Oh, good." Slade told them sarcastically. "Small talk. Are we going to get on with this?"

"As you wish." Edward told them. "Straight to business. The circuit board. Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe." Oliver answered. "So, get us to the boat, and then we'll tell you where it is."

Edward looked at them skeptically. "And of course you'll be honest about its location."

"Well, I wouldn't be." Slade told him. He nodded to Clary. "But this one's got some strange hang up about principles and integrity."

"I always imagined as much." Edward told them. "Which is why I'd like to make a counter proposal." He turned to the soldiers. "Men!"

A soldier brought a struggling Shado toward them.

Yao Fei looked at them in surprise and worry.

The soldier pushed Shado to her knees.

"No!" Yao Fei told them. The soldier aimed a gun at Shado. "No!"

Another soldier hit Yao Fei in the head with his gun, making him fall.

Two soldiers handcuffed Yao Fei.

Edward looked at Oliver, Clary and Slade. "You will deliver back to me the circuit board, or I will kill Yao Fei's daughter."

Clary realized. "So I wouldn't leave."

"I can't imagine you want the death of an innocent young woman on your hands." Edward told her. "Not with your... principles."

Clary glared at him.

...

**Now**

**Day - CNRI Office**

Jessica, Lance and Dinah walked in.

Laurel was sitting at her desk, waiting for them.

"Hey." Jessica told her.

Laurel stood, turning to face them. "Hi. I wanted to do some research on my own, into the evidence that you gathered on Sara. So I called my friend from law school who works at the Chinese Embassy, and... the photo of the girl. I found her."

The girl walked closer. Her name was Jen. "I'm sorry. Can I-can I borrow your phone? I promised my fiancé that I'd call him before dinner. My phone's dead."

"Jen, this is my sister, Jessica, and these are our parents." Laurel told her.

"Hi." Jen told them, offering her hand to Jessica. "Nice to meet you."

Jessica shook her hand. "Yeah, you, too."

Laurel picked up the pictures. "I just told Jen about this photograph that popped up in this case that I'm working on."

"Is that you in the picture?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Jen answered. "I spent six months on an island off the coast of China. That was taken in a small fishing village called Zhengjiu. It's Mandarin for..."

"Salvation." Dinah finished.

Dinah looked devastated.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Lance?" Jen asked.

Dinah nodded. "Yes, I... it's just, uh, you look like someone I used to know."

Dinah walked away, trying not to cry.

Lance followed after to her to make sure she was okay.

Jessica and Laurel looked at each other sadly.

...

**Night - Roy's House - Outside**

Thea walked up to the house.

Roy walked outside. "Wow." He walked downstairs toward her. "I was waiting for this."

"Waiting for what?" Thea asked.

"The whole, 'you can change, I can see the real you', speech." Roy answered, walking past her toward the street. Thea followed him. "Look around, Thea." Roy turned to face her. "This is home sweet home for me. You either starve or you do things that mean you're lucky enough to make it to 21."

Thea shook her head. "I can't accept that."

Roy shook his head. "No. You can't accept me."

Thea sighed.

Joseph walked closer. "Roy Harper?"

Roy turned toward him. "Yeah?"

Joseph inject Roy in the neck with a sedative to make him fall unconscious.

Thea was horrified. "Roy!"

Thea tried to pull Joseph away from Roy.

Joseph pushed Thea to the ground, making her hit her head on a nearby car and fall unconscious. He turned toward Roy, picking him up, putting him in the back of a van, getting inside, driving away, leaving Thea unconscious at the side of the road.

...

**Verdant**

Oliver, Tommy, Clary, Skylar were in the club, watching the news.

A man was reporting. "More on the story of the Glades. The kidnapper seems to have another victim and is broadcasting the feed to his website. According to viewers, this is live footage, so we're not sure what we're about to see."

Roy was the one tied up this time.

Joseph was the one recording."Meet Roy Harper." Skylar was horrified, walking toward the TV. "Arrests for larceny and robbery, aggravated assault. And yet you're out on the street. Another gangbanger in the Glades running free, like the ones who killed my wife. I'm from the Glades, too. And it didn't turn me into a criminal."

Skylar put a hand over her mouth in horror.

Oliver and Clary noticed the reaction, walking closer in concern.

"Skylar?" Oliver asked. "What's wrong?"

"I know Roy." Skylar answered.

"How?" Clary asked.

Thea ran inside. "Skylar! Ollie?" She ran up next to them, her head bleeding a little. Skylar pulled Thea closer. Thea looked at the TV with tears in her eyes, covering her mouth. "Oh. Oh, God, no." She started to cry, shaking her head. "I don't know where else to go."

"You know him?" Clary asked.

Thea lowered her hand, nodding. "Roy, he's our friend. And we were in a fight and some guy came out of nowhere and just attacked us. He doesn't deserve to die."

"I promise you, he's going to be okay." Oliver told them. "You two stay here with Tommy, all right?"

Oliver and Clary walked away.

Thea continued to cry.

Skylar pulled her sister into her arms. Thea returned the embrace.

...

**Queen Consolidated - Moira's Office**

Moira was about to leave. Her phone rang. She pulled it out, answering. "Hello?"

Malcolm's voice was on the other line. "Moira, it's Malcolm." He was in his own office at Merlyn Global Group. "I've learned a high ranking member of the Triad was just arrested."

"Well, I should have a word with him." Moira told him.

"I already have." Malcolm told her. Moira stumbled slightly in her high heels nervously. "He's agreed to find out who hired his organization to assassinate me in return for a reduced prison sentence. By tonight, we should know the name, or names, of the people who tried to kill me."

Moira closed her eyes in fear. "Good."

Malcolm hung up, putting his phone away.

Moira lowered her phone, afraid of what he might do to her if he found out that she was the one who tried to have him killed, slowly sitting down at her desk.

...

**Jessica's Loft**

Dinah was cleaning the articles and evidence up.

Lance was with her.

Jessica and Laurel walked in.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"So it's not Sara in the photo." Dinah told them. "But she's still out there. And I'm going to find her." Lance sighed. "Look, I understand now that none of you have the stomach to continue looking for her. And that's fine. I'm sorry I involved you all."

"You know that I would cross to hell and back to bring her home, but I can't!" Lance told her. "'Cause she's gone, Di."

Dinah shook her head, keeping her back to them. "No."

"You got to let go of this now." Lance told her.

"No!" Dinah told them. "I can't." Jessica was looking at the picture of Jen on the table. "I won't."

Jessica looked at Dinah in confusion. "How did you know Sara had her hat with her when she went on the boat?" Dinah didn't answer, turning away. "You were so sure that the girl in the photo was Sara. Not because she was American, but because of her hat." Lance and Laurel looked at Jessica in confusion, but Jessica continued looking at her mother. "Her Starling City Rockets hat that Dad bought her. Mom." Dinah put a hand over her mouth. "How did you know she took her hat with her on 'The Queen's Gambit' with Oliver?"

Dinah lowered her hand, sighing. "I saw her."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

Dinah closed her eyes, starting to cry. "I came home early that day, and I saw her. Sara. I saw her put the hat in a bag. She was packing."

"You knew she was going with him?" Lance asked.

Dinah sobbed. "I told her not to." She turned to face them. "I told her not to do this, not to you, Laurel." Laurel had tears in her eyes. "But she said she was in love and she had to follow her heart, even if nobody else thought it was right. Just like I told her..." Dinah looked at Lance. "Just like I told her I once did." Lance looked down, closing his eyes, putting a hand to his head. "So... I let her go." Laurel started to cry. "I killed her. I..." Dinah gasped and sobbed, continuing to cry. "I killed my daughter. I killed her." Jessica had tears in her eyes, pressing her lips together, looking down. "I'm so sorry, Quentin." Lance walked toward his ex-wife, tears in his eyes, trying not to cry. "I killed our baby."

Lance and Dinah embraced.

Jessica and Laurel both tried not to cry.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver and Clary walked downstairs into the hideout, toward John, Justin, Felicity at the computers.

"Anything?" Clary asked.

"I've been going through all the video we got, trying to see if there's anything that'll tell us where this guy is." Felicity told them. "I got nothing, except a sound. Buried in the ambient noise. Almost rhythmic. Here, I've isolated it."

Felicity played the sound loudly.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds like a car driving over lane markers." Clary told them.

"It's bigger than a car." Justin told them.

"Bigger than a car." Oliver repeated. "What, a bus? Uh..."

"Wait." John told them. "I know this. I know it."

"Come on." Clary told them. "Guys."

"Felicity, show me a map." John told her. "Sights of the abductions on where we've seen the signal so far." He pointed at the map. "Right there, right there. 23rd and Mira. Locksley and Adams. Wells Street down by CNRI. Those are all subway stops."

"Starling City doesn't have a subway." Oliver told them.

"No, but they used to." John told them. "When I was a kid, my dad used to take me down to the Rockets game. By subway. For 14 minutes, I'd lean against the window, feeling the rhythm of the train moving."

"That's how he did it," Justin told them. "He was at 23rd and Mira, but he was underground."

"He used to work for the department of transportation, so that's why he knows all the old subway stops." Felicity told them. "That's why I couldn't trace the signal. He was moving. He was in a subway car."

Oliver walked away to get suited up. "Where is he now?"

"He's on the old cross town line," Felicity answered. "If he continues on this route, he'll be at the Spring Street stop in 15 minutes."

Oliver walked away.

Clary turned to watch him go, looking like she wanted to go to help him, but knowing at the moment, she couldn't, looking down at her stomach.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Yao Fei was still handcuffed and guarded by two soldiers. Two soldiers stood over Shado, guns aimed at her, while Edward and the rest of the soldiers faced off with Oliver, Clary and Slade.

Slade aimed a gun at Edward.

A soldier aimed a gun at Slade.

"Let the girl go." Slade told them.

"No deal?" Edward asked. "Very well. Kill her."

"No!" Yao Fei told them.

Shado turned to Soldier 1, pulling his gun out of his grasp, turning to Soldier 2, punching both of them in the chests, standing, grabbing onto Soldier 2 to kick both legs into Soldier 1, flipping both of them to the ground.

Slade fired into the soldiers, killing them.

Oliver ran toward Soldier 3, pushing him against a tree, punching him in the face.

Yao Fei held Soldier 4 in a leglock.

Edward aimed a gun at Clary. Clary grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away while still keeping hold of him, turning to twist the gun out of his grasp, elbowing him in the face, turning to face him, using the butt of the gun to hit him in the face, making him fall.

Soldier 3 aimed his gun at Oliver. Oliver grabbed the gun, spinning to twist his arm behind his back, with his back to his, taking the gun from his grasp, flipping him to the ground, like Slade had taught both him and Clary.

Shado was punching Soldier 2 in the face repeatedly until he was unconscious, standing, walking toward the others.

"That was unexpected." Slade told her.

Shado smiled.

Edward stood. "Fire!"

The soldiers hidden in the woods started to fire.

Oliver, Clary, Shado and Yao Fei started to run away. Slade followed them while firing back at the soldiers.

Yao Fei was shot in the leg, screaming, falling.

Oliver helped him stand, pulling him along. "Come on! Come on."

Shado and Oliver helped Yao Fei take cover behind a small hill.

Clary took cover behind a nearby boulder.

Slade took cover by a tree ahead of them, firing at the soldiers.

"Get her to safety!" Yao Fei told them. "Now! I'll only slow you down. Go!" Shado shook her head frantically. "Just go! You've got to go!"

"No!" Shado told him.

"Not without you." Clary told him. "Not after everything you've done for us."

"Go!" Yao Fei told them. "Go!"

Slade and Oliver had to pull Shado and Clary along to leave Yao Fei behind like he wished.

...

**Now**

**Night - Subway Stop - Outside**

Oliver/Arrow ran inside.

...

**Subway Tunnel**

A crate leading down into the tunnel was burst open by an explosive arrow.

Oliver/Arrow jumped down into the tunnel, landing in a crouch, standing. He walked through the tunnel toward the tracks.

The subway train passed him by.

Oliver waited until the ending of the cart reached him, jumping onto the train.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Felicity, John, Justin and Clary were still in the hideout, watching the video of Roy on the screens.

Clary spoke through comms to Oliver. "It's happening."

"I'll give you ten minutes to state your case, Roy." Joseph told him. "So tell us. Why do you get to live?"

Roy barely shook his head. "I shouldn't. Just do it. Kill me."

Roy looked down, defeated and seemingly broken.

...

**Subway Train**

Roy was still egging Joseph on. "Just go on! Kill me!"

Joseph was stunned, lowering the camera slightly. "You really don't care if you live or die?"

Roy shook his head. "No one's going to miss me."

...

**Verdant**

Thea and Skylar were watching the news.

Thea was trying not to cry from worry and fear.

_Roy: (on TV) "I'm just a waste."_

Thea closed her eyes at the words that she had said to him the night before in regret and sorrow.

_Joseph: (on TV) "Then we agree on something."_

Skylar wrapped her arms around Thea comfortingly.

_Joseph: (on TV) "This world would be better off without you in it."_

...

**Subway Train**

Joseph aimed the gun at Roy.

They heard a crash from the video.

Joseph turned around. He dropped the camera.

...

**Verdant**

Skylar and Thea were still watching.

The newsman came back on. "We seem to have lost the feed. We will stay on this story and keep you up to date on any developments."

Thea looked at Skylar worriedly, crying.

Skylar pulled Thea into her arms, holding her comfortingly.

...

**Subway Train**

Joseph was searching the train with his gun raised.

Oliver/Arrow crashed in through the window, throwing an arrow into the ropes tying one of Roy's hands to the beams. He aimed his bow and arrow at Joseph. "Let the kid go.

Joseph shook his head. "You kill this kid, you'll never get an opportunity to change. You can give him a second chance."

"You, me, your friend in the black, we're the only ones who can save this city." Joseph told him. "We can't stop now."

"We're not the same!" Oliver told him angrily.

"You've killed people for this city." Joseph told him. "So have I. What's the difference between you and me? Emma never got her second chance." Oliver looked at Roy, nodding to the arrow that was in the ropes of his wrist. "You have no idea how lonely it is."

Joseph looked over his shoulder toward Roy.

Roy was reaching for the arrow to try and cut himself free.

"Joseph." Oliver told him. Joseph was still looking at Roy. "Joseph!" Joseph looked at Oliver. "I understand being alone. But it doesn't give you the right to kill people in cold blood."

Roy used the arrow to try and cut himself free.

Joseph looked at Oliver. "He deserves it. Just like the gangbangers who gunned her down, he's no different than them. And now I get to gun him down."

Roy cut himself free.

Joseph turned to Roy, raising his gun.

"Don't do it!" Oliver told him.

Joseph tried to shoot Roy.

Roy ducked.

Oliver shot Joseph in the back with an arrow, making it stab through his chest.

Joseph looked down in shock, slowly turning to face Oliver.

Roy was breathing heavily in shock.

Joseph was groaning and gasping in pain, dropping his gun to the floor.

Oliver regretted having to kill him to save Roy.

Joseph fell back into the seat behind him, dying.

Roy slowly stood, looking around in shock, seeing that Oliver was already gone.

...

**Jessica's Loft**

Jessica was sitting on the couch.

Laurel gave her a cup of coffee.

Dinah had gathered her things, wearing her jacket, walking toward the door. "Got to get going to the airport. That red eye to Central City. I should be home in a flash."

Dinah turned to leave.

Laurel walked toward her.

Jessica stood, walking toward her. "Mom." Dinah turned back. Jessica took her hand in hers. "Call me some time. I'd really like that."

"You would?" Dinah asked.

"Of course I would." Jessica answered.

"We both would." Laurel told her. "You're our mother."

Dinah pulled both her daughters into an embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Laurel told her.

Jessica closed her eyes, content in the moment. "I love you."

They pulled away.

Dinah walked out, leaving.

Jessica closed the door, turning to face Laurel.

Laurel smiled a small smile. "Come here."

Laurel and Jessica embraced, closing their eyes.

...

**Verdant**

**(Song:) It's a Fine Day - Opus III**

Skylar and Thea were sitting at the bar while the club was in full swing with a slow dance music song was playing.

Thea checked her phone. "I'm so worried about him."

"I know." Skylar told her sympathetically.

"I mean, what if he's dead?" Thea asked. "What if he didn't make it?"

Skylar looked over her shoulder toward the rest of the bar, noticing something by the door, managing a small smile in relief. "Oh, I think he made it."

Thea looked at her in confusion.

Skylar smiled a small smile, nodding behind her.

Thea turned to follow her gaze, seeing Roy walk in.

Roy slowly walked closer.

Skylar smiled a small smile, walking away.

Thea looked at Roy in relief, walking closer, wrapping her arms around him. "I thought you were gonna die."

Roy returned the embrace. "That makes two of us."

They chuckled in relief.

Thea pulled away. "I probably look like a mess. I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen way, way up."

Roy chuckled. "Okay."

Clary was standing at the bar, working as the bartender, when she saw the two of them reuniting, smiling a small smile. She turned around, seeing Oliver outside through the window. She hesitated, walking away from the bar.

Thea walked away to the bathrooms.

Roy reached into his pocket, pulling out the miniature arrow that Oliver had thrown into the ropes so he could use it to cut himself free. He seemed to be thinking.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Outside**

**(Song:) Stay - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

Clary walked outside, looking for Oliver, finding him, walking toward him.

Oliver looked wrecked.

"Oliver?" Clary asked.

Oliver turned to face her. "Hey."

"Hey." Clary told him, walking closer in concern. "Roy's okay."

"Yeah." Oliver agreed. "But, uh... I had to kill Joseph to do it."

"That's why you haven't come inside?" Clary asked. "Come to the bar and tell me what happened? I had to hear it from Justin."

"Yeah, well, I know how you feel about killing, and leaving people behind, and..." Oliver trailed off.

Clary stepped closer. "Oliver... you didn't have a choice. You're right. I don't like killing. But you did it to save Thea's friend."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Yeah. I think this Roy... is more than just a friend."

Clary shrugged slightly. "Bad boys. Hook you every time." Oliver managed a small smile, looking down. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there." Clary told him. "If I had been..."

Oliver shook his head. "You do not get to blame yourself for this. Still recovering."

"Though, it sounded like all I would have had to do if I went was get Roy of the train before Joseph would have a chance to try and shoot him again." Clary told him.

"You have any idea what I had to do to get onto a moving subway train?" Oliver asked. "That move alone would've..."

"Burst my stitches, make me bleed to death?" Clary finished. "Yeah. Make all the excuses for me, defend me as much as you want, Oliver. But I should have been more careful with Helena. Before and after. Otherwise this wouldn't have happened. You're not the only one of us that makes mistakes."

Oliver seemed grateful for the talk.

Clary managed a small smile, turning to leave.

"Clary?" Oliver asked. Clary turned back. "Want to have dinner, or... something to drink?"

Clary nodded. "Sure." She tilted her head. "I don't know if you know this, but I control the bar inside. I'm pretty sure we can get drinks for free."

Oliver chuckled.

Clary smiled a small smile.

Oliver and Clary walked toward the door of the club.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Woods**

It was night on the island.

Slade, Oliver, Shado and Clary were in the woods, looking at the tree stump where they had buried the board.

"Guys?" Clary asked. They looked at her. "Circuit board's gone."

Slade hurried over to see for himself. "Damn. Fyers played us. While he was screwing us around, his men were combing the woods for it. Now his missile launcher is fully operational."

"And he was never going to let us off the island." Oliver told them. "I get it."

"Of course he wasn't going to help you." Shado told them. "He couldn't chance you warning the mainland what he was planned."

"She speaks English." Oliver told them. He looked at Shado. "Yeah, well, guess what? None of us have any idea what his plans are."

Shado stepped closer. "I do."

Clary, Oliver and Slade exchanged a look, looking at Shado.

...

**Now**

**Night - Street**

Moira and Frank Chen were meeting by their cars.

"Thank you for coming, Frank." Moira told him.

"Meeting like this is dangerous, Moira." Chen told her. "Particularly now."

"Yes, I know." Moira told him. "Malcolm knows."

"What?" Chen asked worriedly.

"I had no choice but to turn over what I've discovered." Moira told him. "The evidence of the wire transfer; the money that you paid the Triad to assassinate him."

"The money I-" Chen started. Two arrows shot through Chen's back through his chest, making him gasp in pain and horror. "Moira!"

Moira was horrified.

Chen fell to the ground, dying.

Malcolm/The Dark Archer walked closer, looking at Moira, disguising his voice. "Mr. Merlyn thanks you for your loyalty. You've done well. Now Chen's family will share his fate."

"Chen betrayed us, but his daughter didn't." Moira told him. "Tell Mr. Merlyn I want her to live. Amanda nearly lost her life in the Glades. Now she's lost her father. I think she's suffered enough."

"We must send a message." Malcolm told her.

"We have." Moira told him. She looked at Chen's body. "We..."

"Very well." Malcolm told her.

Moira turned to face him. "Thank you."

Malcolm was already gone.

...

**Moira's Car**

Moira got into the driver's seat of the car, about to drive away when she saw Chen's blood on her hands, starting to cry in self-loathing of herself, pulling out a cloth to wipe the blood away, sobbing.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver and Clary had shared a drink and met up with Justin, John and Felicity downstairs.

"Thea's friend is upstairs." John told them.

"We saw." Clary told them.

Felicity turned away from the computers to face them. "You probably saw that they were very happy to see each other, if you know what I mean." She pointed at Oliver. "Which you probably don't want to talk about, because she's your baby sister."

Felicity turned away awkwardly.

Justin looked at Oliver. "You okay?"

Clary looked at Oliver curiously.

Oliver looked at Clary, sighing. "I'm getting there. Thank you." Clary nodded. Oliver saw a map on the computer, confused. "What's that?"

"Felicity pulled it up." Justin told them. "It's an old map of a decommissioned subway line. Runs underneath the low rent district of the city."

Oliver took out his father's book, opening it, revealing the symbol on the front cover was the same as the map. "I've seen that map before." He handed Clary the journal. Clary compared the symbol in the journal to the map. "It was right in front of our faces the entire time." John took the journal to look for himself. "My father, the other archer, the Undertaking, whatever the plan is. It's all connected to the Glades."

Justin took the journal to look for himself.

They looked at the map of the Glades worriedly, knowing that it was another piece of the puzzle solved, but they still had no idea what it meant, or what was going to happen.


	25. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=5853417

**Day One**

**Night - Verdant**

**(Song:) Blow the Roof - Flux Pavilion**

The club was in full swing.

Everyone was dancing to the music.

Clary was pouring drinks at the bar, letting herself have a little fun by swaying a bit to the music, taking a drink from the bottle.

A girl named Veronica Sparks in the crowd was dancing lively, obviously high, looking like she was floating.

...

**On the Road**

Veronica was swaying in the street as if she thought she was still in the club, dancing in the middle of the road.

Cars were driving around her, trying not to hit her, honking their horns.

Veronica's vision was swimming and blurry.

**(Song Ends)**

A car ran Veronica over, honking its horn too late, making her fall to the ground.

Veronica was bleeding from the forehead and chin. She was gazing off at nothing. She wasn't breathing, and her heart wasn't beating. She was dead.

...

**Verdant**

The club was closed and everyone but Oliver, Clary and Tommy were gone.

Clary walked into the main room to talk to Oliver and Tommy. "How we doing?"

"We're in the black, and the green." Tommy answered.

"I like how we've gone from throwing money at clubs to catching it." Oliver told him.

Clary saw a tub behind the counter. She looked at Oliver and Tommy, tilting her head. "What kind of business has a lost and found that's just filled with women's underwear?"

Tommy walked closer to look. "The best business ever?" Clary scoffed softly, shaking her head. "Oh, having this much fun should be against the law."

Jessica walked in. "If having this much fun was against the law, I'm pretty sure all of you would be in jail for life."

Oliver, Tommy and Clary chuckled.

"Hey, Jessica." Clary told her. "How you doing?"

"I am doing good, for the first time in a long time." Jessica answered. "That might have something to do with my mother finally stopping the ignore family game. But I'm here because of work, not play."

"Shocker." Oliver told her sarcastically.

"Is Laurel okay?" Tommy asked.

"She's fine." Jessica answered. "This visit is about something else. A girl just got mowed down a couple blocks from here on Starling bridge." She took out her phone to show the the picture of Veronica. "Ring any bells with you three?"

"No." Tommy answered.

"Should she?" Oliver asked.

"She was here tonight, asked for drinks." Clary told them. They looked at Clary. "She wasn't legal, so I had to turn her down. You think someone killed her?"

"Not someone." Jessica told them, putting a baggie on the bar in front of them. "Something."

Clary recognized the drug in the bag. "Vertigo."

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "You got a problem with that in this club?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Tommy answered.

"We don't allow drugs in here, Jessica." Oliver told her.

Jessica was obviously upset at the lack of leads. "Control your clientele. Before anyone else wanders into traffic."

Jessica walked out, leaving.

Clary looked at Tommy and Oliver. "Is there any chance she could have scored the drugs in here?"

"I doubt it." Tommy told them. "I try not to hire too many drug dealers."

"Get me a list of employees, anyway." Oliver told them. "I'll have Felicity cross reference it for drug arrests."

"That includes the three of us, you know." Tommy told him. They walked toward the door leading to the basement. "I thought the vigilantes finished off the Count."

"I did." Oliver told him.

Clary sighed, not too keen on reliving the memories of Vertigo after having been dosed with it herself, walking into the basement.

Starling County Institute - Hallway

A doctor named Dr. Webb and Jessica were walking together.

"I just need to ask him a few questions, Doc." Jessica told him.

"Well, you're welcome to try, Detective, but I'm not sure you'll get very far with him." Webb told her.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked. They walked upstairs. "Is this a load about doctor-patient privilege?"

"No, far from it." Webb answered. "The unrefined Vertigo overdose he suffered caused damage to his caudal portion of his anterior cingulate."

"Well, you'll probably be shocked to hear that I didn't go to medical school." Jessica told him sarcastically, signaling that she didn't understand a word he had said.

"I've been working with him for months now." Webb told her. "And all I've gotten out of him is word salad and the occasional spit in the face. Best of luck to you."

"Thanks." Jessica told him.

They walked past an orderly on their way up the stairs.

...

**The Count's Room**

The Count was sitting on his bed, holding drawings in his hands. "Here I was born, and there I died. It was only a moment for you. You took no notice."

Clary/Katana arrived, grabbing the Count from the bed, pushing him against the wall. "A woman died tonight, from your poison."

"Lots of women die, lots of nights, for lots of reasons." The Count told her.

"Stop playing games." Clary told him angrily. "Someone is selling Vertigo again. Where is it coming from?"

"I remember you." The Count told her. "The girl in black. The man in the hood." He showed Clary drawings of what Oliver and Clary looked like suited up. "You are never far from my thoughts."

Clary heard footsteps from the hallway and keys jingling in the lock, throwing the Count across the room to the floor, dashing out of the room before she was caught.

Jessica and Webb walked in, but Clary was already gone.

The Count was screaming crazily. "You have failed this city! You have failed this city!"

Jessica looked at him in confusion, stunned. The Count ripped up the drawings of Katana and Arrow. "You have failed this city!"

The Count sat on the floor, breathing heavily.

Jessica spoke to Webb, but didn't look away from the Count. "You could have just said he was nuts."

The Count screamed crazily. "You have failed this city!"

Webb and Jessica walked out of the room.

...

**Hallway**

Jessica walked away down the hallway, hands in her jacket pocket.

...

**Outside**

Jessica walked outside toward her car.

Clary/Katana was outside, standing on the building rooftop next to the rehab center, looking down below to see Jessica get into her car and drive away. She turned around, thinking.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Shado and Slade were training.

Oliver and Clary were sitting nearby, watching.

Slade tried to flip Shado to the ground. Shado landed on her feet, kicking him in the stomach, jumping up to wrap her legs around his neck, flipping him to the ground.

Clary was interested. "All right, you're teaching me that one."

Shado helped Slade stand.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Slade asked.

"My father wanted a son." Shado told them.

"He got one." Slade told her.

Oliver was experimenting with a bow.

"Careful." Shado told him. "The tension of that bow's 150 pounds. Snap it, you'll both be covered by fiber shrapnel in your eyes."

"She's right." Slade told him. "You're not strong enough, kid." He looked at Shado. "Go again?"

"It's pretty exciting that both of you are such badasses." Oliver told them. "But do you think that maybe we should be making a plan to stop Fyers?" He looked at Shado. "And, I don't know... save your dad?"

Shado looked at Clary. "Does he always whine this much?"

"Today's one of his good days." Clary told her.

"Can you fight?" Shado asked.

"I've tried to teach them." Slade told her. "Not much success."

"We're sitting right here." Clary told him.

"Well, I haven't tried yet." Shado told them.

Slade laughed.

Clary frowned a bit.

...

**Now**

**Night - Carly's Apartment**

**(Song:) The Wake Up - Little Children**

John was sitting on the couch, looking at articles about Deadshot.

Andy Diggle Jr. walked closer in his pajamas. "Uncle John."

"Hey, buddy." John told him.

"Will you read 'Logan Bogan' to me?" Andy Jr. asked.

Carly walked in. "Sweetheart, get into bed and Mommy will read to you in a minute."

Andy Jr. pouted. "But I want Uncle John to read to me."

Carly smiled a small smile. "Uncle John's had a long day. He'll read to you next time."

Andy Jr. walked out of the room to get to bed.

Carly walked toward John, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry." John told her. "I've been some place else today."

"What's going on with you?" Carly asked.

"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out." John answered.

"If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you." Carly told him.

John nodded, smiling a small smile. His cellphone rang and vibrated. He stood, walking toward his jacket, pulling out his phone to look at the text. "It is Oliver Queen, with an emergency. Got to go."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver, John, Justin and Clary were in the basement of Verdant.

Clary was back in normal clothes.

"Got here as quick as I could." John told them. "This about the glyph in Robert's notebook?"

"Felicity is still working on that." Justin told him. "We have another problem."

Clary turned on the news.

_Woman: (on TV)"Starling City is once again at war with the drug known on the streets as Vertigo. It used to be the city's most lethal vice, but the purple and green pill was nowhere to be found for the last three months."_

Clary turned the news off. "Over the past few days, the city has been flooded with a new version of Vertigo. More addictive, more unstable. It killed a girl in the club. Just like it almost killed Thea."

"And like it almost killed you." Oliver told her.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" John asked. "We should pay the Count a visit?"

Clary turned to face them. "He was my first visit. Waste of time. He's... crazy. Since he was the only one that knew the formula for Vertigo, I don't... I don't even know where to begin."

Felicity walked in. "Good, you're here. Of course you're here. Where else would you be? You clearly love it down here. You got to see this."

Felicity sat at the computers, typing away, bringing up the news again.

_Woman: (on TV)"I'm here at the scene where police say a disturbed patient escaped only hours ago." Clary turned to face them in confusion. "Authorities issued an immediate lockdown at the Starling County Institute for mental health following the breakout." Clary turned away in frustration, sighing, running her hands through her hair. "Police are warning people to avoid contact with the drug dealer known as the Count."_

"Not so crazy after all, huh?" Justin asked.

Clary flipped over a table to the floor angrily.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Starling County Institute - Hallway**

Jessica was questioning Dr. Webb.

"I was administering his meds." Webb told her. "He was babbling. His usual ranting, then he's ice cold. He overpowered me. He forced me to take him out through the maintenance exit."

"I thought he was harmless." Jessica told him. "Basically a vegetable, you said."

"I know." Webb told her. "Which means... I've interviewed him dozens of times in the past few months. To be deceived by a patient so completely..."

"Don't worry." Jessica told him. "We'll find him. He's going to find prison a lot harder to break out of."

Jessica turned to leave.

"Detective..." Webb trailed off. Jessica turned back. "He's dangerous."

"So am I." Jessica told him.

"No doubt." Webb told her. "But don't underestimate him."

Jessica walked away through a gate.

Lance walked toward her.

"Did we get anything from the security cameras?" Jessica asked.

"Not according to the orderly here." Lance answered. "Due to budget cuts, the cameras were the first to go."

"That is unbelievable." Jessica told him.

"There's another angle." Lance told her. "Veronica Sparks, the dead girl from Verdant?"

"Yeah?" Jessica asked.

"I checked her LUDs." Lance told her. "The last person she texted before she died was Tommy Merlyn."

Jessica frowned in confusion. "He said he didn't know her."

"Merlyn has two collars for possession, one with intent." Lance told her.

"Yeah, that was over five years ago." Jessica told him.

They walked toward the door.

...

**Outside**

Lance and Jessica walked out.

"Maybe he's just better at not getting himself arrested." Lance told her.

"Well, Laurel says he's changed ever since his father cut him off." Jessica told him.

"Yeah, a leopard and his spots, you know?" Lance asked. "Maybe pushing Vertigo at his new club is a way of maintaining his old lifestyle."

They walked downstairs toward their cars.

"Yeah, or maybe going after Tommy is a great way to get Laurel to stop speaking to you, Dad." Jessica told him. "You already got to the point where I stopped speaking to you for months. Now you wanna try for the same thing with your other daughter?"

"Look, Jessie, I don't want to anger or betray either one of you again." Lance told her. "But here's the thing. On a hunch, I subpoenaed the club's bank accounts. There's ten large missing from their operating expenses."

"You think Tommy spent that money on Vertigo?" Jessica asked skeptically.

"I think I can't explain how that much money just gets misplaced." Lance told her. "I'll take a run at it, whether you like it or not."

Lance got into his car.

Jessica was frustrated but knowing he was just doing his job, rolling her eyes, sighing, putting on sunglasses, getting into her car.

...

**Night - Drug Dealer's House - Outside**

**(Song:) Drive - Ghost in the Machine**

Justin was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, knocking on the door.

A man opened the door for him, nodding for him to come inside.

...

**Inside - Foyer**

Justin walked inside.

Man 2 was minting money.

Man 1 looked at Justin. "What do you need?"

Justin handed over a roll of hundred dollar bills.

Man 2 handed over a baggie of Vertigo.

Justin walked out, leaving.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, Justin, John and Felicity met back up.

Justin placed down the Vertigo pills on the table. "All right. Your bodyguard has successfully purchased your drugs."

"For the record, I offered." Felicity told them.

Oliver pulled on his jacket. "How will we know when the tracker is active?"

"It already is." Felicity told them. "I'm getting good signal off the monofilament strips we placed in the bills."

"Drug money's like a pigeon." John told them. "It always finds its way home."

"We can follow the money all the way back to the Count." Clary told them. "Keep tracking it."

Oliver and Clary walked out, leaving.

Felicity picked up the baggie of Vertigo, looking at Justin. "Well, what are you going to do with all the Vertigo you bought, baby brother?"

Justin pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in a tank top, looking at his sister sarcastically. "Plan on having a party, Felicity?"

Felicity shook her head, standing. "You know that my only experience with drugs was an encounter with a pot brownie my freshman year-by mistake. Which could have been fun, except I'm allergic to nuts."

Felicity grabbed her tablet from the table, walking toward the desk to sit down again.

"All right, Deadshot." John told them, showing them his research. "Kills again, this time a US Senator. Where have you been tracking him?"

"Not very far." Felicity answered. "I ran his Floyd Lawton alias through every conceivable law enforcement database. He's made a series of calls to an Alberto Garcia."

Justin tilted his head curiously. "Huh."

"According to NSA, Garcia's a reputed underworld talent scout," Felicity explained. "He books all the Deadshot's hits. It's not much to go on, but..."

"Yeah, but it's something." John told them. "Thanks, guys."

"Don't you think Oliver and Clary should know?" Justin asked.

John shook his head. "No. This is personal. Lawton is my problem to deal with."

John walked away, leaving.

Felicity and Justin exchanged a look.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

**(Song:) Union - Deptford Goth**

Laurel an Jessica walked in together.

"What brings you by?" Laurel asked.

Tommy walked closer with a plate of food. "Hey, would you like some dinner? Your sister ordered way too much Thai food."

"No, thanks." Jessica answered. "This is a serious visit, actually. I got some follow up questions on the Sparks' girl's death."

"Sure." Tommy told her. "The girl was in the club before she got run over."

Tommy poured a glass of wine.

"You said you didn't know her, but, um, the last text off her phone was to you." Jessica told him.

Tommy frowned. "Really? Because, uh..." He checked his phone to make sure. "Well, I'll be damned." He showed Jessica the text that said 'Can you hook me up?' "Huh. Well, I didn't reply. I get a hundred texts like this a night. People wanting to get into the club."

"So that's what she meant by, 'Can you hook me up?'" Jessica asked.

"What else would it be about?" Tommy asked.

Jessica sighed. "Look, I don't want to start anything. But our dad's searching into this thoroughly. He said that $10,000 is missing from your club's bank accounts."

"There must be some sort of bookkeeping error." Tommy told her.

"I hope you're right." Jessica told him. "Because our dad's not gonna let this go. He's gonna look into every lead that he can find, and I don't want anything else coming between Laurel, me and Dad."

Laurel walked closer. "And that's the last thing that we want. Dad's just doing his job, and you're doing yours, but you're also looking out for us. Thank you."

Jessica looked at them somberly, walking out, leaving.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Alley**

Clary/Katana was in the alley, standing nearby her motorcycle in the drizzling rain. She looked into the puddle at her feet.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Outside in the woods, Oliver and Slade were training.

...

**Fuselage**

Shado poured water into a bowl, looking at Clary. "Hold your hand up." Clary did as told. "Palm facing me." Clary turned her palm to face Shado. "Hit the water." Clary was confused, but hit the water. "Again." Clary hit the water. "Again. Harder."

"If the point of this is to make me feel like an idiot, it's working." Clary told her, hitting the water harder.

Shado sat down. "'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'."

"Great." Clary told her sarcastically. "I'm starting to see the family resemblance."

Clary hit the water.

"Again." Shado told her.

Clary hit the water, splashing the contents out. "Now what?"

"Fill the bowl." Shado told her. "Start again."

Clary was incredibly confused.

...

**Now**

**Night - Alley**

Clary/Katana was still in the alley.

Oliver/Arrow walked closer.

They could hear Felicity and Justin through comms.

"What have you got?" Oliver asked.

Felicity and Justin were in the hideout.

"The end of the money trail." Justin answered.

"Sending the dealer's location to you now." Felicity told them.

Oliver got the message on his phone.

Clary walked off in the right direction.

...

**Parking Lot**

The deal was going down.

Homeless people were standing at a fire.

Two cars drove closer.

The homeless people walked toward the cars.

Men got out of the cars, walking toward the homeless people.

"Hey, you." Man 1 told them. He showed them a baggie of Vertigo. "Who's looking to party?" There were mumbles of agreement. A homeless man held money toward Man 1. "That's not enough, man. You don't pay, you don't play."

A man in the car lowered his window. "It's all right. Good for business."

Man 1 looked at the homeless man. "My boss seems to like you, G."

Man 1 handed the Vertigo pills to G.

G walked away, leaving.

Another homeless man held money toward Man 1. "Hey, hey, come here. How much for this?"

Man 1 took the money, smiling. "Now that... that'll buy you a brick, my man."

Man 1 walked toward the car, handing the money over to the boss, taking the brick of Vertigo from him, walking back toward the crowd, tossing it toward the second homeless man.

Oliver/Arrow was standing on a crate above, shooting an arrow through the brick of Vertigo, destroying it.

Clary/Katana jumped onto the dealer's car, stabbing a grenade knife into the hood of the car.

The car pulled out from underneath Clary, trying to make her fall.

Clary flipped through the air, landing in a crouch on the ground.

The crowd dispersed.

Oliver slid down a railing to the ground.

Man 2 got out of the dealer's car with an automatic gun, firing at them.

Oliver and Clary ducked for cover.

Clary ran closer, tackling Man 2 away from the car, pushing him to the ground.

The grenade knife blew up the car, destroying the Vertigo inside.

Someone tried to run Oliver over.

Oliver rolled out of the way of the car.

The car got away.

...

**Starling City Aquarium**

The homeless man "G" was watching the fishes in the water, obviously high off of Vertigo. "Don't forget to breathe. I won't. I won't."

G looked at a nearby teenage girl. His vision was swimming and blurry.

"Congratulations." The teenage girl told him. "You're officially the creepiest person I've ever met."

"I don't-I don't feel so good," G told her.

"Get away from me, creep." The teenage girl told him, walking away toward a guard.

The guard walked closer. "Have we got a problem?" He looked at the teenage girl. "Are you okay?"

G took the gun from the guard's holster, using it to hit the guard in the head, making him fall unconscious. He aimed the gun around the room.

All of the patrons in the aquarium started to scream, ducking to the floor.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver and Clary got back to the hideout, still suited up, listening to the police radio.

_Woman: (on radio) "All units, all units, code 99. 417 in progress, Starling Aquarium. All available units..."_

"This just came over the police frequency." Felicity told them. "I hacked the aquarium security system to get a better look." She brought up the video of G attacking people in the aquarium with a gun. "Bystanders said they saw him pop some green and black pills." Clary walked toward her box, getting things for the antidote ready. "There's a lunatic high on Vertigo who's taking hostages, and you're making-making tea."

"They're medicinal herbs from the island." Clary told her. "They counter balance the effects of certain drugs and poisons. They should counteract the effects of Vertigo. This guy didn't fail the city. The city failed him. And now I'm gonna make it right."

"What's happening now isn't your fault." Justin told them. "You didn't make him take drugs."

"No, but I did fail to stop the Count the first chance I got, and instead let him get the better of me when he dosed me up with the drug in the first place." Clary told them.

"We caught him." Oliver told them. "They locked him up."

"And now I'm making sure that he gets put away again." Clary told them, standing with the antidote. "Oliver, we're not going to put anyone in a grave tonight. We just need more eyes at the aquarium with the security feed out."

...

**Street**

John was meeting up with one and only Lyla Michaels.

"Glad I caught you stateside." John told her.

Lyla smiled a small smile. "Just barely. I leave in two days for Pyongyang."

"Isn't that classified?" John asked.

"I figure an old army buddy can keep a secret." Lyla told him. They smiled. "I was glad to get your call."

"Lyla, that's not why I called." John told her.

"There's something else you'd like me to do for you, then." Lyla told him.

"Well, actually, I think there's something I can do for you." John told her. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that Deadshot is on ARGUS's most wanted list."

"What do you know about him?" Lyla asked.

"Well, his name, for starters." John answered. "Floyd Lawton."

"We don't even have that." Lyla told him. "Where'd you get it?"

"Same place I got this." John answered, taking out the flash drive of his research. "This is everything you need to locate who's giving Deadshot his targets."

Lyla took the flash drive. "What's your interest in this?"

"Lawton came up in connection with some things I'm working on." John told her. "I thought you were the right person to pass it off to."

"I remember you being a better liar than that, Johnny." Lyla told him.

John smiled a small smile. "Listen, Lyla, Lawton is a very dangerous man. And your people are the most qualified to take him down. It's that simple."

"Nothing in our business is simple." Lyla told him.

John nodded in agreement.

Lyla walked away, leaving.

...

**Verdant - Outside**

Tommy was outside, taking a break to get some air.

Lance got out of his car, walking toward him.

"You come to ask for my help, Mr. Lance, like your daughter Jessica did?" Tommy asked. "Or are you here to accuse me of something like she warned me you might do?"

"Eric Messner." Lance told him.

Tommy hesitated. "Who?"

"He's a zoning commissioner for Starling City." Lance told him. "A notoriously corrupt one, at that. Missing ten grand. You paid it to him to skip the inspection of your nightclub. Why'd you do that, Merlyn? What didn't you want him to find?"

"We got nothing to hide here." Tommy told him.

"Great." Lance told him. "Then let's just take a little look around."

"Absolutely." Tommy told him. Lance walked past him toward the door of the club. "When you come back with a search warrant."

Lance stopped.

Tommy turned to face him.

Lance sighed, turning to face Tommy, walking closer. "Are you sure this is how you want to play this?"

"Apparently." Tommy answered.

Lance nodded sarcastically. "Doesn't Laurel know how to pick them."

Lance walked away, leaving.

Tommy closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

...

**Starling Aquarium**

G was still holding the hostages at gunpoint, slurring his words. "Stop laughing at me!" The lights shut down. The hostages screamed. "Shut up!" G fired off two gunshots as a warning. "Shut up!"

G took out three Vertigo pills from his pocket, taking them in a hurry.

Clary/Katana was up on the balcony above, throwing a knife against the gun in his hand to make him drop it.

G ran away.

...

**Hallway**

Clary/Katana chased after G, into an empty hallway away from the hostages. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you." She threw a knife into a water pipe, making the water spray onto G and making him fall, running closer. "I'm here to help you."

Clary took out the antidote.

G was seizing and shaking.

Clary injected him with the antidote, but it was too late to save him, as she had to watch him die in front of her.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Shado was doing a handstand.

Clary sat at the table with the bowl of water. "My mom does yoga." She realized it was past tense. "Did. She taught me some. Hey, you remember when we rescued you?"

"You rescued me?" Shado asked skeptically.

"Fine." Clary told her. "When we all rescued each other. You said you knew why Fyers wanted Yao Fei, and how he was forcing him to help. Feel like sharing? We're almost out of slapping water."

Shado stood, turning to face her. "My father was a shangjiang in the people's liberation army. A general. I didn't hear the details of Fyers plans, but he wants my father to be the face of it. A scapegoat, to take the blame and conceal their own involvement."

"Why was Yao Fei on the island in the first place?" Clary asked. "Fyers says he murdered people."

"No, he didn't." Shado told her. "The Chinese military committed the massacre. Someone had to take the blame. They chose him." She sat down. "Sent him to this island for life. I spent years looking for him." She stood. "A few months ago, a man came to my apartment. Said he had information about my father's whereabouts. I had given up hope." She sighed. "Let my guard down. Didn't see the taser until..." She poured more water into Clary's bowl. "When I woke up, I was here. I'm worried. This island... what he must have had to do to survive. That it changed him."

"He saved Oliver's life." Clary told her. "He saved mine. He's still a good man, Shado."

Shado smiled in appreciation, nodding to the bowl. "Again."

Clary sighed in annoyance, hitting the water.

...

**Now**

**Night - Verdant**

Tommy, Laurel and Jessica were talking.

"There's a lot going on here." Tommy told them.

"Tommy, whatever's going on with you, I was you to know I believe you." Laurel told him. "I'm here for you."

Laurel and Tommy kissed.

Jessica smiled a small smile.

Oliver and Clary walked in, in their normal clothes for the day.

"Oliver, Clary?" Jessica asked. "What's wrong?"

"Bad night." Clary answered.

Lance walked in, leading several police officers inside with him. "It's about to get worse. Mr. Merlyn, as requested, a warrant to search these premises."

Jessica took the warrant from Lance. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Believe it." Lance told her.

"Detective, I'm not an attorney, but on what grounds are you searching my club?" Oliver asked.

"Your general manager bribed a government official to keep him from inspecting the entirety of your building." Lance told them.

"What?" Clary asked.

"Because he's selling Vertigo out of the club." Lance told them.

"Ollie, it's valid." Laurel told him.

"Thank you." Lance told her. Clary sighed in annoyance, turning away. "A sub level is not listed on the inspection's floor plans. However, I pulled the county records. There's something down there." They walked toward the basement door. "I want to see for myself what it is." Oliver and Clary followed. "Oh, look at that. Open the door."

Oliver walked toward the door, sighing. "You're making a mistake."

Lance shook his head. "No. You are. If you don't open that door."

Oliver and Clary looked from Jessica, Tommy and Laurel to Lance to each other, exchanging a look, sighing.

...

Lance looked at them impatiently. "I said open the door." Clary hit the numbers on the key pad to open the door. "Thank you."

...

**Basement**

Everyone walked downstairs.

Tommy turned on the light.

The place was cluttered with boxes and junk and nothing that could expose Clary or Oliver.

"The place is kind of a mess." Tommy told them. "I've been using it to store the bulk of our inventory."

"What's in the boxes?" Lance asked.

"Why don't you have a look?" Tommy asked.

Lance opened a box to reveal alcohol inside.

"Well, if Prohibition were still in effect, you might actually have a basis of criminal complaint." Jessica told him.

"Would you like to open the rest of the crates?" Tommy asked.

Lance opened another box to find more alcohol. He looked around, sighing. "So, if you don't have anything to hide, why didn't you want the inspector down here?"

"Well, the ventilation system in this place hasn't been updated since the 60's." Tommy told him. "Maybe we shouldn't even be open."

Lance looked around. "Yeah."

The cops walked out, leaving.

...

**Upstairs**

Oliver, Clary, Tommy, Laurel and Jessica were upstairs.

Laurel looked at Tommy. "I'm sorry. I thought he was okay with us being together."

"He wasn't wrong." Tommy told her. "I bribed a guy."

"That's not why he brought out his jackboots." Jessica told him.

"It's all gonna be fine." Tommy told them. "I'll see you later."

Laurel and Tommy kissed.

Jessica waved to Oliver and Clary. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Clary told them.

Laurel and Jessica walked out, leaving.

Clary looked at Tommy. "Thank you." She looked from Oliver to Tommy. "I'm gonna give you two some time to talk."

Oliver nodded.

Clary walked away, leaving.

...

**Basement**

Clary was going through the basement, trying to find where Tommy had put their stuff.

Justin and Felicity walked in.

"What happened down here?" Justin asked.

"Ethernet cable still works." Clary told them. "Would you plug in your tablet, please?"

"Did you decide to remodel?" Justin asked.

Felicity took the cable.

Clary sighed. "Long story. The hostage-taking junkie. He is the only lead to the Count we've got left."

Felicity plugged the cable into her tablet. "What type of information are you looking for?"

"Anything that will give us a line on the Count's location." Clary answered. "Has the ME performed the autopsy report yet?"

"Yeah." Felicity answered. "Just pulling it up now."

"Check the toxicology to see if there's something related to the Vertigo he was on." Clary told her.

"He didn't die of a Vertigo overdose." Felicity told them.

"I saw it, Felicity." Clary told her.

"According to the coroner, cause of death was severe anaphylaxis." Felicity told them. "He died of an allergic reaction to chlorpromazine."

"That's an anti-psychotic." Justin told them. "Pull up the Veronica Sparks autopsy. Did she have chlorpromazine in her system?"

"Yes." Felicity answered. She stood. "How did you know?"

"The Count must have added it as a new ingredient in this latest iteration of Vertigo." Justin told them.

"But wouldn't the amount he'd need to manufacture enough for circulation be huge?" Felicity asked. "Where would he get that much?"

"A mental institution." Clary answered. She realized something. "What if we're looking at this all wrong?"

"How so?" Felicity asked.

"Everybody is looking for him outside the asylum, but what if he never left?" Clary asked. "What if... what if he faked his escape the same way that he faked being insane?"

Clary turned around, walking away.

...

**Upstairs**

Oliver and Tommy were talking.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Tommy asked.

"Thank you." Oliver told him.

"No, I meant the thing that you were thinking when Lance accused me of dealing out of the club." Tommy told him.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell me about the bribe." Oliver told him.

"I run the club, Oliver." Tommy told him. "I don't tell you a lot of things." He walked around him, starting to get angry. "So let me ask you a question, pal. What have I done in the last six months since you've been home that would lead you to believe that I would sell drugs?"

Oliver stood, turning to face him. "In the last six months? Nothing."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Before I left, you played hard." Oliver told him. "You played with bad people who were into bad stuff."

Tommy pointed at him angrily. "And so did you, Oliver. But I changed just like you did. Now, you put arrows while Clary puts knives in people who do illegal things. Last time I checked, bribing a city inspector was not legal."

Oliver looked at him in confusion. "Do you actually think that we could hurt you?"

"You?" Tommy asked. "No. Not even the way you are now, could you hurt your best friend. But truthfully, I have no idea what the hell Clary would do. She is a complete mystery to me. And I've got no idea how you find it so easy to kill people. The next time you decide to think the worst of me, imagine what I now think of you."

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Oliver was hurt by his accusations.

John walked in. "What's his problem?"

"What's yours?" Oliver asked, walking past him toward the basement.

John turned after him. "Excuse me?"

"I have been trying to get in touch with you." Oliver told him. "Justin has been, and so has Felicity. There was a hostage situation at the aquarium."

"I'm sorry." John told him. "I didn't get that message till it was over."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because I was busy doing something else." John answered. Oliver gestured for him to come clean. "Lawton." Oliver turned around, walking toward the basement door. John followed him. "Oliver, you didn't end up needing me."

"You couldn't have known that." Oliver told him.

"In other words, find your brother's killer on your own time, right?" John asked.

Oliver turned to face him angrily. "Vertigo's tearing this city apart, Diggle. So, yeah, maybe now's not the best time to indulge in a personal vendetta."

"You're actually gonna stand there and tell me that you going after the Count is not personal?" John asked. "After Thea nearly died taking the drug? After he nearly killed Clary with it?" Oliver pointed at him angrily as if to say leave the subject alone, but John cut him off. "Oliver, listen, I cannot read a book to my nephew without knowing that Lawton took his father from him." Oliver typed in the code on the keypad to the basement door. "I can't move on with Carly, I can't move on with my life knowing that he's still out there." Oliver turned to face him. "I thought if anybody got that, it'd be you."

...

**Basement**

John and Oliver walked into the basement to join Justin and Felicity.

John looked around at the crates. "What the hell happened down here?"

Oliver sighed in irritation. "Long story."

John looked around. "Where's Clary?"

"She took off to the asylum." Justin answered. "We figured out that the Count's still there. She's going to take him down."

Oliver walked through the crates, looking around. "Where the hell is my suit?"

...

**Starling County Institute - Dark Hallway**

Clary/Katana broke into the rehab asylum from the ceiling, jumping down to the floor, landing in a crouch, standing. She took out a blue high tech glow stick, breaking it to fill the dark corridor with blue light, tossing it down, walking along. She came along a room at the end of the way, slowly walking in.

...

**Lab**

Clary/Katana walked in, seeing a lab set up inside. She walked through the lab to another part of the room, drawing a knife when she saw the Count with his back to her. "You should've ran as far away as you could." She put the knife to the back of his neck, drawing blood. "Turn around. I said, turn around."

Clary walked around him to see him sitting in a daze in his chair, hooked up to machinery. He truly looked crazy and out of it.

Clary was completely stunned, truly having believed that the Count had been faking it.

The orderly from before snuck up behind Clary, hitting her over the head with a metal baseball bat, making her fall to the floor, unconscious.

Dr. Webb walked in, kneeling down next to Clary, slowly pulling off her mask to see who she really was. "Clary Moon. All those years on that island. Guess you really did go crazy."

Clary woke up tied to a table without her mask on and without her weapons. She tried to move, but it was like her entire body had been numb.

Dr. Webb and the orderly walked in.

"I wouldn't try to move just yet," Webb told her. "The anesthetic I gave you put your entire body to sleep. You can speak and be consciousness, but you have no control of your body."

"So, the Count didn't fake losing his mind, did he?" Clary asked. "This was you the whole time. How'd you get him to give you the formula for Vertigo? Huh? Chemistry doesn't seem like his best subject right now."

"He couldn't tell me if he wanted to." Webb told her. "I ordered a biopsy on his kidneys. The tissue was suffused with the narcotic after his OD. When I got the results, I realized I could reverse engineer the chemical compound of the drug, produce a synthesized version myself using the facilities here."

"And made a few improvements, like adding chlorpromazine." Clary told him.

"That's how you found us." Webb realized.

"Cops came around, started asking questions, you faked the Count's disappearance to draw attention away from yourself." Clary told him. "It's clever."

Webb turned to Clary with a beaker of Vertigo. "I wasn't trying to be a criminal mastermind. I just needed the money. I don't expect you to understand."

"Believe me, I understand you perfectly." Clary told him.

Webb looked at the orderly, nodding to Clary. "Open her mouth."

The orderly grabbed Clary by either side of her head, forcing her to open her mouth.

Clary couldn't struggle due to the anesthetic.

Webb poured the Vertigo into Clary's mouth.

Clary blinked tiredly, gasping for breath, feeling the effects already. Her vision was blurry and cut out.

Webb's voice was fading in and out. "From what I've read in the tabloids, you used to be quite a party girl. No one will be surprised to hear Clarissa Moon died of a drug overdose."

Clary was able to get a remote button in her hand once her fingers started to move, hitting the button.

A knife on the nearby table started to beep, exploding, knocking Webb back into the table behind him.

The orderly picked up one of Clary's knives, raising it to stab her angrily.

An arrow shot into his hand, making him drop the knife.

Clary turned her head weakly to see Oliver/Arrow walking in.

The knife fell onto the table next to Clary.

Oliver jumped over Clary on the table to kick the doctor and the orderly back. The orderly tried to punch Oliver. Oliver ducked, kicking him back, using the bow to hit him in the head.

Clary could hear the fighting, but she couldn't focus much on it. She looked at the knife on the table next to her, able to move her fingertips now, turning her wrist to grab the knife, cutting her arm free.

Oliver punched the orderly in the face, grabbing him, turning to throw him into the wall, hitting him in the face with the bow.

Clary used the knife to cut her other arm free.

The orderly drew a gun on Oliver. Oliver used the bow to hit the gun out of his hands, flipping him to the floor, punching him in the chest, stabbing him in the chest with an arrow, killing him.

Webb picked up Clary's katana's from the table.

Clary stumbled to her feet, grabbing the defibrillators.

Webb went to stab Oliver in the back with Clary's katana.

Clary put the defibrillators on either side of his head, shocking him, making him fall, dead. "Clear." She dropped the defibrillators, giving Oliver a look. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry." Oliver told her. "I got caught up with arguing with Tommy and Diggle." Clary sighed heavily, still feeling the effects of Vertigo, falling to her knees. Oliver walked closer worriedly. Clary breathed heavily, falling the rest of the way to the floor. "Clary." Clary looked up to the table where they had put her weapons. Oliver followed her gaze to where her mask and the antidote was next to the weapons, picking up the antidote, kneeling next to Clary, helping her sit up, propping her up with her back to his chest, injecting the antidote into her chest, into her heart before the drug could kill her. After a moment, Clary started to vomit the green liquid they poured into her mouth onto the floor, gasping for breath. Oliver helped her sit up. "Hey. Hey, you okay?"

Clary relaxed back against his chest, breathing heavily. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

Clary looked up at him, shaking her head. "I hate Vertigo."

Oliver chuckled in amusement. "Yeah. Me, too."

Clary sighed in relief once she started to feel the effects wearing off.

...

**Verdant**

Oliver walked toward Tommy. "Hey. How we doing?"

"In the black." Tommy answered lamely. "Did the vigilantes get their men?"

"Well, we won't be having any problems with Vertigo anymore." Oliver told him. "Look, Tommy, I'm sorry."

"I've caught up the bookkeeping, and all my notes on the inventory are in there, along with a list of suppliers that we use." Tommy told him.

Oliver was confused. "Okay. I don't see why you're telling me that."

Tommy turned to face him. "This club is important to me. But for you, and for Clary, it's just a front. You want me to keep your secrets, help you be these things you've become, but you refuse to see me for what I've become. I've got just a bit too much self-respect for that. I quit."

Tommy walked away, leaving.

Oliver looked down in regret, sighing.

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary was still hitting the water.

Shado and Oliver were nearby.

Slade walked in. "Dinner. You're still doing that? Fyers better be careful with his bowls of water."

"When are we going to do actual training?" Clary asked.

"There once was a young boy whose father dropped him off at a Shaolin monastery to study Kung Fu." Shado told them.

Oliver nodded sarcastically. "Good. A story."

Shado ignored him. "After a year, the boy came to visit his family. When they asked what he'd learned, the boy hung his head in shame. All the monks had him do was slap water in a barrel for a year."

"We don't have a year." Slade told her. "So I hope your training regimen is a bit faster."

Shado ignored him. "The family didn't believe him, so he showed them. He raised his hand and hit the table they were eating on. It broke in half."

"I'm gonna be able to break a table?" Clary asked.

"Better." Shado answered, grabbing the bow from Oliver, handing it to Clary. "Draw the bow."

Clary took the bow, drawing it.

"I'll be damned." Oliver told them. "The way I had to get stronger, I had to train with Slade. She gets to hit water to get stronger?"

Clary turned to Shado. "What's next?"

"I teach you to fight," Shado answered.

Clary smiled.

...

**Now**

**Night - Bar**

**(Song:) Nothing Can Change This Love - Lisa Creahan**

Lance was sitting at the bar, drinking.

Jessica and Laurel walked closer.

"Drinking alone?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, well, no, not anymore." Lance answered.

Jessica sat down, taking a drink from Lance's glass. She placed the glass down, looking at her father in surprise. "Just soda? Bartender forget the Scotch?"

"I didn't really feel the need for it." Lance told them. Laurel smiled a small smile. "So, um, the girl who died, it turns out that she got her Vertigo from a co-worker. Guess I owe Merlyn an apology."

"He has a first name, you know." Laurel told him.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to bring myself to use it." Lance told them. "Baby steps." He took a drink. "Did I screw things up between us again?"

"No." Laurel answered.

"Look, I really wasn't looking to jam up Merlyn, okay?" Lance asked. "Jess, you were right. You told me by pursuing him that I would throw a wrench in-"

"Then why did you do it?" Jessica asked.

"There was evidence, and I had to follow it." Lance answered. "I had to. Look, your mom was right. Both of you were right. Like you said about me and the vigilantes, I can't let things go. I close cases. It's what I do. Everyone else be damned."

"Well, maybe the fact that there's no Scotch in there means you're ready to work on that." Laurel told him.

Jessica nodded. "People can change."

They smiled small smiles.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Verdant - Basement**

**(Song:) Belong - Cary Brothers**

Clary was changing back into her normal clothes.

Oliver walked in. "So, Tommy quit. He had too much self-respect to work with vigilantes who think the worst of him."

Clary turned to face him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Oliver sighed. "No, it's fine. That's actually why I was late, earlier. Because we were arguing about how we saw things. And then I was arguing with John because I found out that he's looking for Lawton above all else." Clary was surprised, but wasn't surprised that John was. "And because I was fighting with my friends, you didn't have any backup, and it nearly got you killed."

"It's okay, really." Clary told him.

Oliver sighed, waking closer. "Are you?" Clary looked at him curiously. "I'm the killer, remember?"

Clary sighed. "I've killed before, Oliver. It's just been a while. But if you're the killer, why isn't the Count down, too? People change. You're changing. Not so long ago, you would have put the Count down, but you didn't tonight. Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the guy that everyone's making me out to be." Oliver answered. "I don't want to be that guy anymore."

Clary smiled a small smile. "All right."

"You're a big part of why." Oliver told her.

Clary chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not trying to change you."

"No, but you make me want to be a better man." Oliver told her.

Clary smiled, looking down. She let it fade after a moment, looking up. "You're becoming someone who you want to be. That's all that matters."

Oliver sighed, nodding. "Yep." He walked past Clary toward the computer. "So, we finished some business with Vertigo. Why don't we go tend to other unfinished business?"

Clary smirked, nodding.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was sitting at his desk.

Tommy was standing in front of him. "I'd prefer we skip the 'I told you sos'. But the nightclub wasn't really working out. I guess I need something more boring, stable. 9:00 to 5:00, go home, kiss Laurel, that sort of thing. I guess what I'm saying is... I want a job."

Malcolm stood, walking closer, pulling Tommy into a hug, smirking.

Tommy smiled a small smile.


	26. Home Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7219432

**Day One**

**Morning - Verdant - Basement**

In the hideout beneath Verdant, it was mostly looking like it had before Tommy had dismantled the setup to save the secret from Lance.

Justin and Oliver were training.

John was punching the mats on Justin's wrists.

Oliver and Clary were watching from nearby, sitting down.

"You feel better?" Clary asked.

"I'll feel better once we end Deadshot," John told them. 

Oliver nodded. 

...

**Embassy of United States of America - Outside**

Floyd was on the rooftop of the building next over, aiming his rifle at the party inside.

...

**Inside**

The senator for Starling was shaking hands. "Welcome to the US, ambassador. Henrik, you're looking great."

...

**Verdant - Basement**

John and Justin were still training while Oliver and Clary watched.

...

**Embassy of United States of America - Outside**

Floyd took his aim at the senator.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

John and Justin were still training while Oliver and Clary watched.

John paused in punching the gloves on Justin's hands. "We have to end this guy before he makes any more widows out of wives."

John returned to punching.

...

**Embassy of United States of America - Outside**

Floyd took his shot, pulling the trigger.

...

 **Inside**  

The bullet passed through a champagne bottle, shattering it, shooting into the senator's chest, killing him, making him fall.

Everyone started to scream.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

John and Justin continued to train while Oliver and Clary watched.

"We will." Oliver told him. "Diggle, we'll stop him. I promised you we'd help take him down, and I keep my promises, but he's on another continent."

Felicity walked toward them. "Not anymore." She sat at the computer. "I thought it would be helpful to track ARGUS's manhunt for Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, so I decrypted their communication logs. Which means, I just hacked a Federal agency. Which kind of makes me a cyber-terrorist, which is bad because I really don't see myself fitting in well at Guantanamo Bay."

"Don't worry, Felicity." Clary told her. "They don't send blondes there."

"I dye it, actually." Felicity told them. "I keep your secret..."

"Hey, what'd you find?" Justin asked.

"Deadshot is scheduled to meet with a potential new client here in Starling City." Felicity told them. "Except the potential contract is bogus. Your friend Lyla is setting a trap for him. Lawton took the bait."

John nodded. "Great. I'll talk to Lyla, see if I can suss out any details."

"Good." Oliver told them. "I've got to have lunch with my family."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Clary was outside in the woods by the fuselage, looking at the picture of her family. 

...

 **Fuselage**  

Clary walked into the hideout.

Slade, Shado and Oliver were already there.

Slade looked Shado. "Rescuing your father and stopping Fyers is not going to be some walk in the park. They're not going to allow us to just stroll on into their camp."

"Which is why we'll need cover." Shado told them.

"If both of us are infiltrating, who'll provide that?" Slade asked.

Shado looked at Clary and Oliver. "They will."

"Us?" Clary asked.

Slade laughed. "The assault rifle is flushed. It's useless."

"We have a bow, arrows." Shado told them. "We have katanas and knives."

"And no one capable of using them." Slade told her. He looked at Clary and Oliver. "No offense, kids."

"I was going to say the same thing." Oliver told him.

"I think we should be spending our time trying to devise a plan, not lower our already slim chances of survival." Slade told them.

"They'll hit their mark by sundown." Shado told him. "If not, we'll do it your way."

...

**ARGUS Building**

Lyla was walking alone.

John caught up to her. "Lyla."

"What is it, Johnny?" Lyla asked.

"I just came by to see how things were going on your Deadshot investigation." John told her. "Anything new come up?"

"Funnily enough, it did." Lyla answered. "I was curious why you, a bodyguard, were so keen on taking down such a high profile assassin, so I did some reading up on Lawton."

John sighed. "Lyla, listen."

Lyla turned to face him, making him stop. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out that he killed your brother? That you were using me? Me! To what? Draw him out in the open so you could take him down yourself? I will not let you use my agency to settle your blood feud."

Lyla started to walk away.

John grabbed her arm to stop her. "Lyla... I need to see this guy in a bag. You of all people should get that."

"Get this." Lyla told him. "Stay away from Lawton, Johnny, or so help me, I will have you arrested." John nodded, looking away. "You doubt me?"

John looked at her, shaking his head. "Never have."

Lyla walked away, leaving.

John turned to watch her go.

...

**CNRI Office**

Laurel was sitting at her desk, looking at information of a man on her computer. The man's name was Edward Rasmus.

Jessica and Clary walked closer. "Hi."

"Did you get my voicemail?" Laurel asked.

"No." Jessica answered as Clary shook her head.

"Things got a little crazy around here." Laurel told her. "Back to back meetings. I am so sorry about missing out the family lunch with you and Dad. Rain check?"

"Sure." Jessica answered. "I could definitely catch up on some police work."

“And I could get Ollie to take me to lunch.” Clary told them.

They stood, walking away from the desk.

A family walked closer. Eric and Nancy Moore were the parents. The little boy with them was William Moore.

"I'm sorry." Eric told them. "Are we early?"

"No, not at all." Laurel answered. "Uh, this is my sister, Jessica Lance. She's a detective for the SCPD. This is Clary Moon. Clary, Jessica, this is Eric Moore and his wife, Nancy. I'm prepping them for a deposition for tomorrow."

Clary pointed at William recognizing him. "And this must be your bodyguard?"

William smiled.

Jessica smiled kindly.

Nancy chuckled. "This is our son, William."

"Well, you are in very capable hands." Jessica told them. "It was nice to meet you."

Jessica and Clary walked out, leaving.

"Eric, Nancy, I want to make sure that you guys are up for this." Laurel told them. "Edward Rasmus isn't known for playing with kid gloves, so this could get rough."

"We invested our entire life savings with Rasmus and he stole it." Eric told her. "Our retirement. William’s college fund. He stole our future, Miss Lance. We want it back."

Laurel nodded. "Well, then let's go get it."

...

**Night - Moore House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Eric walked closer. "Hello?"

A man named Mr. Blank called from the other side. "Mr. Moore? I have some documents for you from Laurel Lance related to tomorrow's deposition." Eric opened the door, letting Mr. Blank in. Blank looked around. "What a nice home you have here." He opened his briefcase. "You can really... feel the love." He was holding a gun behind the open briefcase, shooting through it to shoot Eric in the chest twice, killing him, making him fall. He put the briefcase down, knocking a few things over. "Sorry about the mess. This works better if it looks like a break-in."

...

 **Hallway**  

Blank walked down the hallway, searching.

Nancy walked out of a room, seeing him, unable to react in time to the gun.

Blank shot her in the chest twice, killing her, making her fall.

The newly orphaned William looked out of his bedroom door to see his mother's body, horrified and trying not to cry.

Blank turned to look at William through the door.

William slammed the door in his face.

Blank tried to open the door to see that it was locked.

...

**William’s Room**

Blank kicked in the door, walking inside. He saw that William was gone and the window was wide open, signaling that William had left through the window. His cellphone rang. He looked out through the window, unable to see William, answering his phone. 

Edward Rasmus was in the back of a limo. "Is it done?"

"The parents, yes." Blank answered. "I'm afraid there's been a variable. The child got away."

"Got away?" Rasmus repeated. "Did he see you?"

"No, Mr. Rasmus." Blank told him. "What he saw was the face of the man who will reunite him with his parents."

Blank hung up, looking around, walking out, leaving.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Jill's Guest Bedroom**

Clary was just getting out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, hearing the news on, walking toward the TV.

_Man: (on TV) "Starling City is expected to be host of the year's festival of lights exhibition. In other news, the bodies of Eric and Nancy Moore were found early this morning. The couple were being represented by attorney Laurel Lance of CNRI in a lawsuit against financier Edward Rasmus. Miraculously, their seven-year-old son William survived the horrific attack."_

Clary bit her lip curiously, wondering what could have been done about the murder and the child knowing her life was about to change.

Clary’s phone rang.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Outside the fuselage, Shado was coaching Oliver into shooting his bow. "Set your sight. Hit the tree."

Oliver shot the arrow, but it didn't hit the tree in front of them, instead soaring further into the woods.

"Probably hit a tree." Clary told them.

"You know, I don't see you doing anything." Oliver replied.

Shado picked up a knife, handing it to Clary. "You try." Clary sighed, standing. "Set your sight. Hit the tree. Steady your anchor point."

Clary threw her knife toward the tree.

The knife hit the tree, but it didn't embed itself into it, falling to the ground.

Slade walked toward them. "I hope you're getting closer at teaching them how to be better. It's not as though our lives depend on it or anything."

Shado looked at Oliver. "Try again."

Oliver raised his bow. "Okay."

...

**Now**

**Day - CNRI Office**

A social worker was sitting with William.

Laurel and Tommy stood nearby.

"This isn't your fault, Laurel." Tommy told her. "You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty." Laurel told him. "I'm angry. This wasn't some random break-in." Lance and Jessica walked in. "Edward Rasmus is involved, I know it."

"Okay, listen." Lance told them. "Our guys are looking into this. But you need to stay out of it, okay? Because if Rasmus is behind this, he's clearly not messing around."

The social worker brought William closer. "Uh... if you'd like to say goodbye to William, I will be taking him over to child services."

"Doesn't he have any other family?" Jessica asked.

"Grandparents died a few years back." The social worker told them. "We're tracking down his birth mother who should be here any minute and we get a maternity test done to confirm but until then, he's going to be a temporary ward of the state."

Clary walked in looking anxious. “I’m here.” William ran to hug Clary. “Hey buddy, until I get this sorted out your going to have to be brave. Think you could do that for me?”

William nodded going back over to the social worker.

Jessica, Lance, Tommy and Laurel watched on in confusion.

"He can stay with me until the maternity test comes back." Laurel told them. Tommy looked at her in surprise. "As his attorney, I am assigning myself temporary guardianship."

"You'd still need a judge's order." The social worker told her.

"I'll have it to you in an hour." Laurel told her.

"Well, have it your way. Let’s go take your blood for the test." The social worker told her, walking away, leaving with Clary.

"Okay, look, I'm going to park a patrol car outside your place." Jessica told her. 

"Fine." Laurel told them.

Lance looked at Tommy. "And you... you look after them, all right?"

"I spend most nights at your daughter's anyways." Tommy told him. "There was probably a better time to tell you that."

"Probably not." Lance told them, walking away, leaving.

Laurel knelt in front of William. "Hi. So you're gonna come stay at my house, okay?" 

"It's settled." Jessica told them. "William’s going home with you tonight. If you need anything, call me."

Laurel stood, nodding. "Of course."

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary walked into the hideout beneath Verdant to talk to Justin, Felicity, John and Oliver after giving her blood. "What's this?"

"Lyla's mission profile on the trap they've set for Deadshot." Felicity answered.

"They hacked into his targets list." John explained, pulling up pictures of the twins. "He'll be targeting Kira and Karma Mahageni."

Clary recognized them instantly, sighing. "The twins from the Triad."

"The ones that have fought both you and me but never went for a death blow." Oliver told her.

"To research, they don't seem to be killers." Justin told them. "Just doing what the Triad tells them because the newly, self-appointed leader of the Starling City faction saved their lives a few years back. Just repaying the debt without spilling blood."

"But Lawton worked with them and the Triad to try and kill Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver told them. "Why would he be targeting them now?"

"Maybe they know something they shouldn't." Justin answered.

"So, ARGUS is using the twins as bait so that Lyla can swoop in with her team and arrest Lawton." John told them.

"Do you want Lawton arrested?" Oliver asked.

John looked up, shaking his head. "No."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "Then tomorrow night, we cross Floyd Lawton's name off your list."

Clary nodded in agreement. "There is something else we need to look into." She pulled up the information on the computer trying to keep her voice steady. "Two of Laurel's clients were murdered last night. Their seven-year-old son barely escaped."

"That's terrible." Justin told them.

"Edward Rasmus, the financial advisor Laurel was taking to court." Clary told them. "May not have pulled the trigger, but he probably called in the hit." She looked at Felicity serious. "I want you to get into his corporate accounts, phone records, anything that may link him to the killer, okay?"

"Laurel took in William, the kid, until they can confirm his biological mother is Clary." Oliver told them. "If William saw the killer, then the killer might come for him again to silence him and reunite him with his dead parents. Tommy's over there with them right now."

"Then we better make sure that nothing happens to them." Clary told them.

Felicity nodded before doing a double take. “You have a kid?”

Clary nodded. “Yes father doesn’t even know.”

Oliver, Felicity, Justin and Diggle knew not to ask any more questions.

...

**Night - Police Precinct**

Jessica was working, speaking into the radio. "My sister secure at her place?"

_Man: (on radio) "So far, all quiet."_

"All right." Jessica told him. "Let me know if there is any movement."

_Man: (on radio) "Yes, ma'am. Roger that."_

"I'm heading over there right now." Jessica told him, putting down the radio on her desk. Roy walked closer. Jessica looked up. "What did you steal this time?"

"You got a minute?" Roy asked.

Jessica pulled on her jacket. "No."

"It's about the vigilantes." Roy told her. 

"When my men found you on that subway car after you were kidnapped, you told them you didn't know anything about the vigilantes." Jessica told him. "Is there something you forgot to tell them?"

Roy shook his head. "No. I just want to see them brought to justice like everyone else."

"Just keep making sure I don't have a reason to get you." Jessica told him, walking away, leaving.

Roy looked at the police radio on Jessica's desk, snaking it into his pocket before anyone saw.

...

**Laurel's Apartment**

William was sitting on the couch.

Laurel was with him. "William? Sweetheart?" William looked up. "Are you hungry?" William looked down. "You know, I make the world's best macaroni and cheese."

Tommy walked closer. "It's the only thing she knows how to make." He smiled a small smile, rubbing William on the arm. There was a knock on the door. Tommy stood. "I'll get it."

Tommy and Laurel walked toward the door.

Blank called out from the hallway outside the door. "Miss Lance? It's Lt. Kessel, SCPD." He put the barrel of the gun up to the peephole. "Your dad and sister asked me to check in."

Laurel walked closer. "Lieutenant, can you hold your badge up to the door, please?" She looked out through the peephole. Blank held up his fake badge. Laurel backed away from the door nervously. "Okay, great. Just one sec."

Laurel turned to Tommy, moving him away from the door.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"His badge number begins with a zero, and lieutenant's badge numbers begin with a one." Laurel answered.

Gunshots fired through the door.

Tommy and Laurel ran away toward William.

Blank kicked in the door, walking in.

Tommy hid himself and William behind the couch for cover.

William was terrified, though he knew not to say anything.

Blank walked closer, firing at objects in the room to make it look like a break-in.

William and Tommy could see Blank walking closer from beneath the couch.

"It was the badge that gave me away, right?" Blank asked.

"You know, my father and sister are cops." Laurel told him. Blank turned around toward the sound of her voice. Laurel stepped out of hiding with a shotgun, firing toward him. Blank dove out of the way. Laurel cocked the shotgun. "And that's not all they taught me."

Laurel tried to shoot again, but the gun jammed.

Blank turned to shoot Laurel.

Taylor and Tommy stood. "Don't!"

Clary/Katana and Oliver/Arrow crashed in through the window, making it shatter, making them all look at them.

Clary ran toward Laurel, Tommy and William, tackling them behind a wall to where they were safe from the bullets and the shots that Blank fired at them.

Oliver shot an arrow into Blank's hand, making him drop the gun.

Blank ran behind the wall for cover, drawing another gun, shooting at Oliver.

Oliver took cover behind a desk.

Another man came up from behind Laurel, Tommy and William, trying to shoot them.

Clary jumped over the three of them to kick the man out of the window behind him, making him fall.

Blank was able to jump out of the window across the room.

Tommy looked from Oliver to Clary.

Oliver was still behind the desk, having been shot.

Clary got them both out.

...

The police were here, making it a crime scene. Again.

Jessica looked at Laurel. "I'm feeling like it might be time for you to move."

"The vigilantes, they saved us." Laurel told them. "Whoever Rasmus hired is going to keep coming until they finish the job, otherwise Rasmus will just hire someone else who will."

Lance sighed, looking at Tommy, Laurel and William. "Okay, listen. I want the three of you in protective custody immediately." Jessica opened her mouth to speak. Lance pointed at her. "And don't even think about it. Last time you had any interaction with the vigilantes, you were shot and almost killed by Helena Bertinelli."

"To distract them so she could shoot the girl in black, too, and get away." Jessica told him. "The vigilantes have been able to save our lives every other time. We can trust them. They won't let anything happen to us."

"Even if I was comfortable with the idea of the vigilantes watching over my daughters 24/7, which I'm not, something tells me they've got better things to do." Lance told them.

"What about Oliver?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, you got another friend named Oliver?" Lance asked.

"The Queens have more security than the president. If Clary is really William’s birth mother he should get to see where he might live." Tommy told them. "Plus they’ve got cameras everywhere, bodyguards in every wing, and no one goes in or out without being accounted for. We all only want what is best for Laurel. And right now, that is to stay close to Oliver and Clary. Trust me."

"He's right, Dad." Jessica told him.

Lance sighed, nodding.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Justin let William, Laurel and Tommy into the house, introducing them to another bodyguard. "This is Mr. Robbins. Where you go, he goes. You'll be very well protected, Miss Lance."

"Thank you." Laurel told him.

John, Oliver, Moira, Skylar and Clary walked closer.

Moira quietly gasped realizing something about William.

"I hand-selected these men myself." John told them. "The house and the grounds are completely secure."

"Please make yourselves at home." Moira told them.

Thea knelt in front of the little seven year old boy. "You must be William." William nodded. "How about Skylar and I show you where we hide the good cookies?"

William nodded.

Skylar and Thea led William into another room with Moira and Clary watching them.

"Miss Moon, whenever you're ready, we can take you to your next appointment." John told her. "The Lawton meeting."

Clary nodded. "Yes. I just need to swing by the club and pick up a good suit. So, I'll meet you there."

"Of course." Justin told her.

John and Justin walked out, leaving.

Tommy looked at Clary. "You're leaving?"

"There's something else I need to take care of." Clary told them. "It's important. But Oliver will be here with you guys."

Clary walked out, leaving.

...

**Night - Big Belly Burger**

**(Song:) Rise Again - Uncle Daddy**

Thea and Roy were sitting on the same side of the booth, eating.

"You know, chewing might help." Thea told him.

Roy chuckled. "Not dainty enough for you?"

"I could eat you under the table, Roy Harper." Thea told him. "Don't forget that."

_Man: (on radio) "All units, code 10-80. Starling City Port. 10-80..."_

"What is that?" Thea asked.

_Man: (on radio) "Suspected vigilante activity, requesting all available units."_

Roy looked down.

Thea looked at him in surprise. "Do you have a police radio in your pocket?"

Roy shook his head. "No, I'm just happy to see you." He kissed Thea, standing. "Got to run."

Roy walked away.

Thea watched him go, completely stunned. "What?"

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Starling City Port**

Roy drove up to the part on a motorcycle, getting off, taking the police radio out of his pocket.

_Jessica: (on radio) "Nice evening, huh?"_

A police car drove up to the Roy.

Jessica got out of the car along with two officers, walking toward Roy, smirking. "Hey. I think you've got something that belongs to me."

"You set this up, just to get your radio back?" Roy asked.

"Well..." Jessica trailed off, taking the radio from Roy. "I do love that radio." The police officers with Jessica handcuffed Roy. "Come on."

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary was in the hideout with Felicity, getting suited up.

"I'm uploading a satellite overview of the plaza to your phone." Felicity told her.

"Thanks, but I know the place." Clary told her.

"Dig was pretty specific about where you should perch." Felicity told her. "You know, what position gives you the best shot at Lawton. I think. He used a lot of military jargon. So you're sniping a sniper. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Clary walked closer, picking up her mask from the table. "Me, neither."

Clary heard a beeping. "What's that?"

"I had a remote access Trojan scouring the Internet for Edward Rasmus." Felicity explained. "His name just popped up on a flight manifest, 8:15 to Shanghai..."

"He's running." Clary told her becoming worried.

"That's good, right?" Felicity asked. "If he's leaving town, he won't be after Laurel and your child anymore. But if you did want to stop him, looks like it's now or never. Deadshot or Rasmus. Your choice."

Clary sighed in frustration, walking away already knowing her choice.

...

**Plaza**

Kira and Karma were sitting on a bench.

Justin and John stood at two separate entrances.

Lyla was sitting in a chair, watching the twins. "Trap one, this is Harbinger. I have targets in sight. Anyone have eyes on Lawton or his vantage point?"

The man nearby sitting at a table shook his head.

Kira and Karma looked around, obviously aware of being watched and that several of the people in the plaza weren't ordinary people, but ARGUS agents, including a so-called janitor and security guard.

Justin checked his watch, seeing that Clary was late. "Damn it, Clary. Where are you?"

...

**On the Road - Limo**

Rasmus was in the back of the limo, on the phone. "Eh, just until this CNRI mess dies down. And if it doesn't, two best things about China. Wantons and no extradition treaty." He chuckled. The driver slowed down. "Hey, hey, I thought I was paying you extra not to stop at the reds."

...

**On the Road**

Clary/Katana was on the road, driving on her motorcycle while suited up, going after Rasmus so he didn't get away, driving alongside the limo he was inside, using her katana to cut the limo tire, making them pull over.

...

**Plaza**

Justin, John and the ARGUS agents were watching Kira and Karma while looking out for Floyd.

Kira and Karma looked toward the windows as if they sensed danger.

Kira saw a red laser light shining in from the window.

...

**Building Rooftop**

Floyd was on the building rooftop next door, taking aim at Karma. He took his shot.

...

**Plaza**

Kira and Karma ducked for cover behind two separate tables, looking at each other.

"I told you." Kira told her.

"Shut up." Karma told her.

Everyone started to scream and run.

The ARGUS agents went into action, walking closer to the twins.

Floyd took another shot.

John tackled Lyla to the floor to save her from being shot.

Justin was shooting outside toward Floyd.

John checked on his ex-wife. "Lyla."

The three other ARGUS agents walked toward Kira and Karma, raising their guns.

Kira and Karma stood from behind cover of the tables.

"Stand down." Agent 1 told them.

Kira and Karma raised their hands to their heads like they would surrender.

Kira kicked the gun out of Agent 1's hands, kneeing him in the stomach, punching him in the face, making him turn away, slamming him against a nearby pillar. Agent 1 tried to grab his gun from the floor. Kira drew her staff, slamming it against his head, making him fall.

Karma punched Agent 2 in the face, slamming him against the floor. Agent 3 tried to shoot her. Karma ducked, kicking Agent 3 in the face, making him fall to the floor and drop the gun. They both reached for it, though he grabbed it first. Karma kicked the gun out of his hands. 

Agent 2 stood. Kira tried to kick him. Agent 2 caught her leg, grabbing her by her waist, lifting her up to throw her to the ground, but Kira maneuvered out of his grasp to wrap her legs around his neck, flipping them both to the floor, making him land on his back, landing in a crouch, looking up. 

John and Justin ran out of the building to go after Floyd.

Agent 3 rolled toward his gun on the floor, picking it up. Karma ran closer, tackling him through a window in the wall, making it shatter and both fall to the floor on the other side on their backs. Agent 3 aimed his gun at her.

The other agents aimed their guns at both the twins.

Lyla stood, walking closer, aiming her gun. "Enough! We know that you've both been on the run and been targets ever since your last visit to Starling City. We're not trying to kill you."

"Then what are you trying to do?" Karma asked, standing.

"Take down Floyd Lawton." Lyla answered. "Deadshot. The man who just tried to kill you both on someone else's contract. We can help you. We just need you to help us."

Kira and Karma looked at each other, breathing heavily, considering their options.

...

**Building Next Door**

John ran into Floyd on the stairwell. Floyd tackled him into the wall. John punched him in the face, making him let go. 

Floyd punched him in the face repeatedly, kicking him in the stomach, making him back away. He aimed two guns at him. "On your knees. On your knees." John knelt to the grounds. "Hands behind your head." John put his hands behind his head, glaring. "I saw you coming a mile away. Thanks for tipping me off."

"I'll kill you for what you did to Andy." John told him.

"I'd be pulling these triggers right now, except there's nobody paying me," Floyd told him. He pulled down his shirt to show him the tattoo of Andy's name. "I got space for you right here, right next to your brother. You'd do best to remember that."

Floyd started to strangle John.

Justin arrived, aiming a gun at Floyd's head, kicking him in the head, making him let go of John, aiming another gun at him. "You'd do best to remember he didn't come alone."

Floyd chuckled. "I didn't, either." Another man jumped down from the stairwell behind Justin, spinning to kick the guns out of his hands, making them fall, backhand punching him in the face. "Meet my contractor."

Floyd hit John in the head with his gun hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

Justin kicked the contractor in the stomach, punching him in the face, kicking him in the legs, making him fall to his knees, punching him in the face, flipping him to the floor. The contractor grabbed Justin, slamming him against the wall, hitting him in the head with his gun, kicking his head against the wall. Justin kneed him in the stomach, making him let go, head butting his head against his face, making him back away. Floyd ran toward him from behind, tackling him down the stairs, making them both fall into the wall at the bottom of the staircase, slamming his gun against Justin's chest.

Floyd and the contractor ran away, leaving.

Justin was holding his chest in pain, breathing heavily.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Felicity was bandaging John and Justin up after their fight.

Clary/Katana walked in, taking off her mask. "What happened?"

"You didn't show, things didn't go well." John answered.

"Rasmus was skipping town, and I had to reprioritize." Clary told him.

"You could have stopped Lawton, ended this maniac once and for all." John told her.

"Lawton got away?" Clary asked.

John stood. "You seriously think a man who goes by the name Deadshot was going down without a fight? I needed you there, Clary."

"William Moore, my son was going to die, John," Clary told him. "Once he was sent off to me, Rasmus would've found him and put a bullet in him. I'm sorry." John didn't answer, walking out, leaving. Justin sighed, looking down. "Something to say, Justin?"

"Nothing that would end well without me picking a side." Justin answered. "And I hate picking sides."

"We both do." Felicity told her.

Clary sighed, turning away.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Woods**

Oliver and Clary were in the woods, still taking target practice.

Oliver tried to shoot the tree with the bow and arrow, missing his target.

Clary was sharpening her knives, sitting on a tree stump. "You're thinking too much."

"Nobody ever accused me of that before." Oliver told her. Clary stood, throwing two knives into two different trees, making them embed into the bark. "Showoff."

"Shado taught me well." Clary told him. "I see the target in the distance, I feel the variation in the wind, I take aim, and I let go. She taught me that the trick is not to think about it. It's to give in to your senses."

Oliver looked at Clary, nodding.

...

**Now**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Laurel was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of her and Oliver at a party.

Moira took a seat next to her. "You looked so beautiful that night." She set out tea. "I remember Oliver telling me once that he wished your father would let him come over to your house more often. That being there made him feel less like Robert Queen's son and more like himself. I liked who my son was when he was around you."

Laurel smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

Oliver walked in. "Hey. The police just called. Edward Rasmus was arrested."

Laurel stood. "Really? What happened?"

 "Apparently he confessed to everything." Oliver told them. "He's going to go to prison for a long time and won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Why would he confess?" Laurel asked.

"The vigilantes were involved." Oliver answered.

Tommy walked in. "Good for them."

"So, I guess it's over." Laurel told them.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. Yeah."

"Great." Tommy answered. "William’s with Skylar. I'm gonna go get him."

Moira stood. "No, Tommy, please. Skylar's been getting him to sleep. He's been through a lot. Now you all are welcome to stay. We certainly have enough room. Besides once it’s confirmed Clary is his mother he will be staying here."

Tommy nodded, looking at Laurel. "It's your call."

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen." Laurel told her. "I guess we'll stay, then."

"Good." Moira told them.

Oliver nodded.

...

**Police Precinct**

Rasmus was handcuffed to the table.

A police officer let Mr. Blank inside. "Your lawyer's here."

The officer walked out, leaving.

Blank set his briefcase on the table, sitting down. "I'd like to discuss loose ends."

"You didn't get my message?" Rasmus asked. "Forget about the Moore boy. I've already confessed. That freak show with the katanas and knives told me she'd cause me a world of pain if I didn't."

"We need to make this meeting appear legitimate." Blank told him, showing him paperwork. "Lawyer stuff." He held a pen toward him. "Sign here, please."

"Am I clear?" Rasmus asked. "You leave the boy alone."

Blank took Rasmus by the wrist, putting the pen in his hand. "I wish I could. But he's seen my face. Just like you." He put pressure on his wrist, taking the pen away. "If you put pressure in just the right areas above the forearm, like I did to you, an embolism will form in the medial antebrachial vein. When the air pocket reaches your heart in..." He checked his watch. "Give or take, fifteen seconds..." He put the paperwork into the briefcase, closing it. "You'll die. It's relatively painless." He stood. "Oh, nothing personal. We're done here."

Blank walked out, leaving.

Rasmus seemed to be having a heart attack, grabbing his chest in pain.

...

**Main Room**

Blank walked out, walking past Thea as she walked in, leaving.

Thea looked at a nearby police officer. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's kind of a regular around here. Piercing blue eyes, and may or may not have stolen a police radio."

The police officer nodded in the direction behind her. "Yeah, that's him. Behind you."

Thea turned around, walking toward Roy, seeing that he was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in. "Well, that's a nice look. What were you thinking?"

Lance walked closer. "Well, if it isn't Thea Queen."

"He's very sorry for stealing the radio, and he won't ever bug you or steal anything from you guys ever again." Thea told him.

"Both of you, come with me." Lance told them, tossing the key to the handcuffs to Roy.

Roy used the key to unlock the handcuffs.

...

**Morgue**

Lance led Thea and Roy inside.

"What are we doing down here?" Thea asked.

"Well, your boyfriend is so interested in the vigilantes, I thought he might like to meet someone who's already made the hood's acquaintance." Lance told her, pulling out a body from a freezer.

Thea looked away. "Oh, God."

"Who was he?" Roy asked.

"Well, that's the thing." Lance told them. "When you're alive, you get a name. When you wind up down here, you get a number. Meet 26." He pulled out an arrow from the evidence bag, putting it into the hole in the body's chest. "See, your pal, the hood, he's already sent 26 stiffs down here since he and the girl in black started their little war."

"Maybe this guy deserved it." Roy told him.

"Maybe he did." Lance told them. "But that's not how justice works. You see, the vigilantes, they don't have to answer to anyone but themselves, and that's a very dangerous power to give to any two people."

"The hood saved my life." Roy told him. "He and the girl in black both saved your daughters, more than once."

Lance took the arrow out of the body's chest. "And how do you know tomorrow, they won't just as easily take them?" He put the body into the freezer, nodding to the door. "Get out of here."

Thea looked at Roy. "Let's go. Come on."

Thea and Roy walked out, leaving.

...

**Queen Mansion - Skylar's Room**

William was sitting on Skylar's bed, messing with a few of his stuffed animals from his home.

Skylar was watching from the doorway. She walked closer. "Hey, William. You thirsty? I can get you some juice."

William looked up. "I miss my mom and dad. Did you know Clary sent me a Christmas gift?"

Skylar looked at him sadly, sitting on the bed in front of him to look him in the eye. "A few years ago, my dad and my brother were setting off to the ocean in a boat." Oliver walked in, stopping in the doorway when he saw them talking. "Then the next thing I knew, there was a police officer at my door. He said that they were gone and that I would never see them again. But you know what? He was wrong."

"You saw them?" William asked.

Skylar nodded. "Mm-hmm. My brother came back, but my father didn't. But every time I close my eyes, I can see him. Every time I go to bed, I see him in my dreams. And I have a feeling Clary is going to take really good care of you."

"Really?" William asked.

"Yeah." Skylar answered. Oliver smiled a small smile. "Now try it. Close your eyes."

William closed his eyes, looking down, thinking about his parents really hard. "I see them. And you’re right they told me Clary will be the best at taking care of me."

William opened his eyes, looking up.

"Whenever you are sad, or scared, just remember that they will always be there." Skylar told him.

William was crying silently.

Skylar wrapped her arms around him.

"You constantly surprise me, Sky." Oliver told her.

Skylar turned to look at Oliver, looking at William. "I'll be back, okay?"

William nodded.

Skylar stood, walking out of the room.

...

**Hallway**

Skylar closed the door to talk to Oliver alone.

"He's safe now, Skylar." Oliver told her.

Skylar sighed. "With a hard road ahead of him."

"Well, he's lucky to have you looking out for him. And Clary is going to be a great mother to him." Oliver told her. "I know the feeling."

Skylar smiled a small smile. "When you first got home, I didn't think that you changed much. But you have, and... it's nice to see."

Oliver smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

William walked out of the room to look up at Skylar. "Can I get some juice?"

Skylar smiled. "Yeah, you can get some juice. You know why?" William shook his head. "'Cause I'm thirsty, too. Let's go."

Skylar took William by the hand, leading him down the hallway.

Oliver watched them go, smiling a small smile shaking his head at the nagging feeling.

...

**Foyer**

Mr. Robbins walked downstairs.

_Man: (on radio) "I have a delivery van coming in for Miss Lance. His ID checks out."_

Robbins walked toward the door. "Thanks for the heads up."

Robbins walked in.

The man that had helped Blank in Laurel's apartment walked in. His ID said his name was Seth. "For Miss Lance."

Seth shot through the package he was holding to shoot Robbins in the chest, killing him, making him fall.

Blank walked in, searching with his gun. He smirked. "What a beautiful home."

...

Seth stepped over the body of Robbins. "Hmm. Such pain here. A sense of loss and regret. You can feel it, down to the wood paneling."

The power went out.

...

 **Kitchen**  

Skylar and William were getting juices, being guarded by two guards.

Skylar looked at the guards. "It's an old house. Fuses blow all the time. It's probably nothing."

"We'll check anyway, Miss Queen." Guard 1 told her. "Take William somewhere safe."

Skylar nodded in agreement.

...

**Foyer**

Blank walked upstairs, shooting Guard 3, killing him. He shot Guard 4 in the stomach, making him fall, walking closer. "Where's the child? This house is quite large, and I don't particularly care to check every room." Guard 4 didn't answer. "Very well. Have it your way."

Blank shot him in the heart, killing him.

Oliver walked closer.

Blank tried to shoot him.

Oliver ducked, running closer, tackling Blank to the stairwell floor. Blank stood. Oliver tried to punch him. Blank ducked, trying to grab Oliver. Oliver flipped him to the floor. Blank stood. Oliver kicked him in the chest, making him back away, running closer, jumping onto the railing to jump toward Blank to deliver a nasty punch to the face, landing on his feet. Blank tried to kick Oliver. Oliver ducked, kicking Blank in the stomach, making him fall down the stairs. He leaped over the stairs to land next to Blank, grabbing onto the railing to spin and kick Blank in the face. Blank stood, trying to punch him. Oliver ducked, punching him repeatedly.

Blank grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What happened to you on that island?"

Oliver punched him in the face. "You're about to find out."

...

**Hallway**

Skylar and William heard the fighting, but couldn't see who was fighting.

Skylar was trying to get William back to her room for protection. Seth stepped out from around the corner, aiming a gun at them, shooting. Skylar pulled William behind the wall for safety, putting her hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming out. Seth walked closer. Skylar saw the gun from around the corner, kicking the gun out of his hands, spinning to face Seth, punching him repeatedly. Seth landed a few blows himself that Skylar was able to take, deflect or block without slowing down.

...

**Foyer**

Oliver and Blank fell over the railing on the stairwell, landing on the table down below, making it break into pieces, and both of them grunt and groan in pain. Blank grabbed Oliver around the neck from behind, standing, trying to strangle him. Oliver broke free, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace. Blank walked closer, aiming a gun at Oliver. Oliver used the poker to push the gun away, slashing it into his leg, making him fall to his knees, driving the poker through his chest, killing him, letting him fall.

...

**Hallway**

Seth drew a blade, trying to stab Skylar. Skylar caught his wrist, slamming it against the wall, making him drop the knife. Seth punched her in the stomach, trying to punch her in the head. Skylar ducked, slamming his head into the wall, making him break a painting on the wall, kneeing him in the stomach, kicking him in the chest, making him back away, running toward him, jumping up to tackle him to the floor, rolling away toward the wall behind him, turning to face him in a crouch.

Seth picked up his gun, aiming at Skylar, making her stop.

"You're stupid for coming back here." Skylar told him.

"Why's that?" Seth asked, about to pull the trigger to kill her.

Jessica arrived behind Seth, shooting him in the back twice, making him fall.

Skylar was breathing heavily, letting herself lower from the crouch to a kneeling position on the floor, tilting her head back in relief. "That's why."

Jessica walked closer, kicking the gun away from Seth, kneeling next to him to check his pulse. When she didn't find one, she looked at Skylar. "You okay?"

Skylar nodded, breathing heavily.

William ran out of hiding toward Skylar, running into her arms. 

Skylar held him close comfortingly. 

...

**Foyer**

The police were taking the bodies away.

Oliver, Skylar, Moira, Laurel, Tommy, Jessica and Lance watched them.

"Death by poker." Lance told them. "That's a new one."

"He was going to shoot me." Oliver told him. "And then, uh, Mr. Robbins, he grabbed the poker and... saved my life."

"Mr. Robbins was a real hero." Tommy told them. "So are you, Jessica. If it weren't for you two, we'd all be dead."

"We've got enough details for our reports." Lance told them. "We'll clear the boys out of here." He turned around, walking toward the police. "Let's go."

Jessica turned to leave.

Skylar turned after her. "Jessica..." Jessica turned back. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Jessica smiled a small smile, putting a hand on Skylar's arm. "You took care of William, Skylar. You saved his life. You're a hero, too."

Jessica walked out with the remaining police, leaving.

Clary and Thea walked in.

Thea sighed, looking at Skylar worriedly. "Oh, Sky, thank God." Thea and Skylar embraced in relief. "I heard what happened. I was so worried."

Oliver wrapped his arms around his sisters.

Moira looked at them in relief, sighing. "Thank heavens."

Oliver, Skylar and Thea pulled away from their embrace.

Clary looked at Skylar worriedly, putting a hand on her arm. "Are you okay? And thank you so much."

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Your welcome."

Skylar looked away toward the stairs as Laurel and Tommy led William upstairs, smiling a small smile at the fact that the child was still alive, and it was because of her.

Once William saw Clary he ran into her arms hugging her.

“Hey honey, it’s probably past your bedtime let’s get you to sleep.” Clary told William leading him to their room.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Laurel's Apartment**

Laurel was seeing William off with Clary since the paternity test came back positive.

"Thank you for everything you tried to do for Eric and Nancy." Clary told her. "And for keeping William safe."

Laurel smiled a small smile with tears in her eyes, kneeling in front of William . "Come here." They embraced. "You keep being a good boy, okay? And I’ll visit whatever you want."

William nodded

They pulled away.

Laurel stood, sighing.

William and Clary walked out, leaving.

Laurel watched them go.

...

**Night - Roy's House - Outside**

**(Song:) Be Still - The Killers**

Thea and Roy were standing on the porch, talking.

"I know." Roy told her. "You think I'm an idiot."

"I always thought you were an idiot." Thea told him. "Now I think you're brain dead."

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Look, I don't understand this, Roy." Thea told him. "Why is finding the vigilantes so important to you?"

"I can't stop replaying that night in my head." Roy told her. "That night I got kidnapped by that psycho, I just... I thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't." Thea told him.

"Yeah, because of the hood." Roy told her. "And the girl in the black... she's saved lives, too."

"You don't owe them anything." Thea told him.

Roy shook his head. "You're wrong. I owe them everything. This entire city does. And I can't go back to the way things were, Thea. I can't just go back to being nothing. You're the one that keeps telling me that I can be better than who I am, and this... this is my chance to be. I can't explain it, but... it feels like my life is connected to theirs."

Thea sighed, nodding, licking her lips contemplatively. "So let's find them." Roy looked at her in surprise. "I can tell this means the world to you. And you mean the world to me. So let's find them." Roy smiled a small smile, turning to face her. "You and me. Vigilantes, here we come."

Roy chuckled, pulled her into his arms. Thea laid her head on his chest.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary found John in the hideout after dropping William off at home. "Was hoping you'd be here. I wanted to apologize. Again."

"Clary, you spend too much time apologizing." John told her.

"I just did what I thought I had to." Clary told him.

"Just like I'm doing what I have to." John told her, sighing. "We're done."

John stood, walking past Clary toward the staircase.

Clary shook her head, sighing. "Don't do this."

John turned back. "The only thing you have to stop me from going out that door is a katana."

John walked away toward the stairs.

Oliver walked in. "Hey." John ignored him, walking upstairs, leaving. Oliver walked toward Clary. "Where's he going?"

Clary kept her back to Oliver, looking down.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Fuselage**

Clary and Oliver walked in to join Shado and Slade.

"So how did our students do?" Slade asked. "As expected? So back to the drawing board we go."

They heard rustling.

Oliver picked up his bow and arrow.

Clary picked up a knife.

Shado and Slade stood defensively.

Yao Fei walked in.

"Yao Fei?" Oliver asked.

Shado gasped, wrapping her arms around her father, pulling away.

"How did you escape?" Clary asked.

"I didn't." Yao Fei answered.

Soldiers stormed inside, surrounding them with guns aimed to fire.

Shado looked at Yao Fei in betrayal.

Slade shook his head in anger. "You son of a bitch."

A soldier hit Slade in the head with his gun, making him fall unconscious.

Clary knelt next to Slade. "Hey!"

"Your time on this island is at an end." Yao Fei told them.

Oliver and Clary looked at Yao Fei in confusion.


	27. The Undertaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7222829

**Day One**

**Night - Building - Office**

A man named Harold Backman was at his desk late at night, working, looking at the two guards by the door. "Call Cayman Fidelity. Tell them their favorite accountant is flying to make a special deposit for a special client." They heard an elevator ding. "That elevator's supposed to be on a key. Go. Check it out."

...

**Hallway**

The two guards walked toward the elevator. Guard 1 was holding a briefcase.

The elevator doors opened, but no one was inside.

Clary/Katana jumped down from the rafters to land behind the two men, using the smooth edge of her katana to hit Guard 1 in the head, making him fall, catching the briefcase that he dropped, using it as a shield for the gunshots that Guard 2 fired at her, standing, using the briefcase to hit Guard 2 in the head, making money fall out of it, letting the briefcase go. Guard 2 tried to punch her repeatedly. Clary ducked all the punches, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall, looking over her shoulder toward him. She turned around, stepping over his unconscious body toward the office.

...

 **Office**  

Harold stood nervously.

Clary/Katana walked in. "Harold Backman..." She pushed him against the wall. "You have failed this city."

"I'm only an accountant." Harold told her. "I'm just the money."

"The money that leads to extortion, kidnapping and drugs." Clary told him. "It's the destruction of innocent lives."

"You think you scare me more than the people I work for?" Harold asked.

"No." Clary answered, letting him go. "They can deal with you."

Clary punched him in the face, making him fall unconscious, taking his laptop, walking out, leaving.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Clary/Katana walked in, taking off her mask, putting the laptop on the table next to Justin, Felicity and Oliver.

"Mm, let me guess." Justin told her. "Some bad guy missing his fancy new laptop."

"Harold Backman." Clary told them. "He's who Starling City's worst call when they want to launder money in the Caymans."

"Shouldn't we just turn this over to, I don't know, the IRS?" Felicity asked, going through the laptop.

"We will." Clary told her. "Just as soon as you return the money to the rightful owners."

"Well, it sounds like a very nice idea." Oliver told them.

"Backman's files are all protected with an asymmetric encryption algorithm." Felicity told them.

"Really?" Oliver asked. "So it's gonna take a while to break in."

"Days, at least." Felicity told them.

"Better get started, then." Oliver told her, walking away.

Clary walked toward her box to put her knives and katanas away.

Justin stood. "At the risk of ending up with an arrow or a knife in my eye, can I ask... when are you planning on making peace with Diggle?"

"He's the one who left, Justin." Clary told him. "It was his choice. I promised I'd help him track down Floyd Lawton, and I had to make the call to take down Edward Rasmus and save my son. I apologized."

"You made a choice that you can live with." Oliver told her. "If he can't, then we don't need him."

Clary sighed. "Oliver..."

"I need to get back to the club, and you need to stop blaming yourself for doing something right. Especially when it’s your son." Oliver told her. He looked at Felicity. "Let me know when you break in."

  
Felicity walked toward the computers. "I wish someone would send me off to the Caymans."

Felicity sat down.

Oliver walked upstairs to return to the club.

Clary turned to her trunk to change into normal clothes before heading home to William.

Justin sighed, looking down.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Hallway**

Moira was pacing, on the phone. "Yes, I know it's been six months. But--I am very well aware of the statistics. But I haven't given up hope and neither should you."

Skylar walked in.

Moira hung up.

"That didn't sound too good." Skylar told her.

"Oh, it's fine." Moira told her.

Skylar walked closer. "Who were you talking to?"

Moira sighed. "Just the insurance company. They insist on paying out Walter's life insurance policy."

"I know we haven't talked about Walter in a while, but I--I miss him, too." Skylar told her. "It's like losing Dad all over again."

Moira looked at her daughter sadly, pulling her into her arms.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Moira opened the door for Malcolm. 

"You look radiant." Malcolm told her.

"Flatterer." Moira told him. Malcolm walked in. They kissed each other on the cheek. "I think you're the last to arrive. How's Tommy?"

"Tommy is Tommy." Malcolm answered. "How's Oliver?"

"Still in bed." Moira answered. "It's only noon. Skylar and Thea went shopping for the day for a girls' night."

They chuckled.

...

**Dining Room**

Several people were meeting around the table, including Moira, Malcolm, Robert, Frank Chen 

"Well, look who I just found," Moira told them.

Robert walked closer. "Get lost trying to find the house?"

"You say that as if your driveway's not longer than most roads." Malcolm told him.

"Can I get anyone anything else?" Moira asked. "Frank?"

"We're fine, dear, thank you." Robert told her.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, excuse me." Moira told them, walking out, leaving.

The others watched her go.

...

 **Foyer**  

Moira opened the door for Walter.

"Hello, Mrs. Queen." Walter told her. "I'm sorry to bother you at home."

"Oh, no, no." Moira told him. "Don't be silly, Walter. Come in, please." Walter walked in. Moira closed the door. "You're here to see Robert?"

"Yes." Walter answered. "There's just some papers he needs to sign for the stock offering."

"Well, he's in some private meeting right now, but you're welcome to wait for him in his study." Moira told him.

Walter nodded. "Thank you."

"Unless you'd like to help me get my son out of the house." Moira told him, starting to walk upstairs, stopping to turn back to him. "You don't have children, do you, Walter?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid." Walter answered.

"Well, save yourself the trouble and don't." Moira told him. "They eventually all turn into teenagers."

They smiled.

...

**Dining Room**

The meeting took place.

"Adam Hunt was reluctant at first, but was more cooperative upon being informed we knew about his embezzlement." Chen told them.

"The police communication system could use an upgrade." Robert told them.

"I think Mr. Hunt can be persuaded to make an anonymous donation." Chen told them.

"Well, that will certainly cure what ails this city." Malcolm told them sarcastically, standing, turning away.

"What's that, Malcolm?" Robert asked.

"We're emptying the Atlantic with a tablespoon." Malcolm told them. "For years, we've been forcing the city's worst to do what is best, leverage them to help us save the city. But it's... not working." He tossed down his journal. "Crime in the Glades is rising. The cancer is spreading."

"We just need to... take some more time." Robert told them.

"Did Rebecca get more time?" Malcolm asked. "Did the man who raped Frank's daughter give her any quarter? Everyone in this room has lost something or someone to the Glades. And we have committed ourselves to fixing it. But what have we truly accomplished? Nothing. Maybe it's because the Glades can't be fixed."

"You're saying we should abandon the project?" Chen asked.

"Yes." Malcolm answered. "In favor of a new Undertaking. Like Ben Tre in Vietnam. The village must be destroyed before it can be saved."

"Are you suggesting we somehow... level the Glades?" Robert asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Down to the bedrock. Only then can we truly..." He took his seat. "Rebuild Starling City and make it safer for everyone."

"That's 24 square blocks." Robert told him.

"And if we did, and I'm not saying we should, if we did, wouldn't suspicion fall on us?" Chen asked.

"Not if the destruction appears to be caused by a natural disaster." Malcolm told them.

"You've always had something of a God complex, Malcolm." Robert told him. "It's part of your charm. But even you can't create a natural disaster."

Malcolm shrugged slightly. "Have you ever heard of Unidac Industries?" Robert shook his head. "It's a small company. They have an idea... an idea that will serve our purposes. My sources tell me they're five years away from prototype. And any Undertaking of value is worthy of patience."

"And restraint." Robert told him.

"One man alone can't save this city, Robert." Malcolm told him. "We both know that."

...

**Now**

**Day - Verdant**

Verdant was closed.

Jill was prepping the bar for the night before the club opened giving William some juice as he did his homework by the bar. She took out a bottle, looking it over, pouring herself a drink.

Oliver walked closer. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she drinks from the bar that she runs."

Clary took a drink. "Would you like one?"

"Absolutely." Oliver answered. "But it's coming from paychecks."

Clary knew he was kidding, chuckling, pouring him a drink. "Mm. Well, my drink shouldn't be too hard to pay for since every night, some guy decides to hit on me with a 100 dollar bill."

Oliver chuckled. "Billionaire playboys. What can I say?" They both started to drink. Oliver looked at her curiously. "You look tired. Overexert yourself last night?"

William looked up worried.

"Nah." Clary answered. "Too much worrying."

"How long are you going to beat yourself up for the thing with John?" Oliver asked.

"About as long as you beat yourself up for the thing with Tommy." Clary answered. Oliver knew she had him, sighing, looking down. "See? I'm not the only one that worries too much about our friendships."

Oliver looked up, shaking his head. "No, you're not."

“Alright buddy Raisa is going to take you home. Get to bed at a decent hour please.” Clary told William when she saw Raisa walk in.

“I will Clary. Thanks for helping me with my homework. See you both later.” William said leaving with Raisa.

“I am the worst mother ever letting my son hang out at a bar.” Clary told Oliver.

“I think any boy would be thrilled to be your son. And besides you and William are both still learning.” Oliver reassured her.

Oliver and Clary shared a smile.

Justin walked in. "Guys, I need to show you what..." He looked at the drinks in their hands. "I just totally walked in on a thing, didn't I?"

Clary sighed. "No, you didn't. What is it, Justin?"

"I need to show you something." Justin told them. "Felicity found something on the laptop."

...

 **Basement**  

Justin, Jill and Oliver walked downstairs, walking toward Felicity.

"Tell me you got in." Oliver told her.

"Better." Felicity told them. "I hacked Cayman Fidelity and put together a list all the deposits Backman made last year."

"Felicity, what good does that do us if we don't know whose money it was?" Oliver asked.

Felicity picked up a list, handing it to Clary. "Look at the biggest deposit Backman made last year. Bottom of the page."

Clary looked at the list. "$2 million on Decem... December 12th. That's..."

"The day Walter disappeared." Oliver finished.

"What if one of Backman's clients was paid 2 million to kidnap Walter?" Felicity asked.

"Then we find out which client it was and use them to find Walter." Oliver answered.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look, nodding.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver, Clary, Justin and Felicity were still talking.

Justin looked at Felicity. "Okay, back trace the account, follow the money." Felicity sat at the computer to do as told. "Hopefully it will lead us to whoever kidnapped Walter."

"After all this time, do you think Walter might still really be alive?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know." Oliver told them.

Felicity pulled up information on a man. "Got it. Dominic Alonzo." Oliver sighed. "Name ring any bells?"

"Yeah." Justin answered. "Alonzo runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City when he's not busy kidnapping."

"He looks like the kind of lowlife someone would hire to kidnap Walter." Clary told them.

"How many arrows or knives do you think you'll have to put in him before he gives up Walter's location?" Felicity asked. "Say a lot?"

"It's not that simple." Justin told them. "That casino has its own private army. We need to access Alonzo's computer, but without setting off any alarms."

"Looks like we're gonna need all the help we can get." Felicity told them. "It's too bad there's not someone else we could call."

"That's enough." Clary told them. "We can do this on our own."

"Well, then, looks like someone's going gambling tonight." Felicity told them.

"Those guys would make me the minute I walked in there." Oliver told them. "Oliver Queen would never be caught dead in a place like that."

"All right." Clary told him. "They might know of me, but they don't know the kind of clubs that I used to go to. I used to have a real big thing for raves."

"For the first time, we have a real chance at finding Walter." Felicity told them. "Let's try and not screw this up."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Queen Mansion - Hallway**

Walter and Robert were walking and talking.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you away from whoever you were meeting." Walter told him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Robert told him. "Everyone's left already. Besides, it's my fault for forgetting to sign the K-5s this morning."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is everything all right?" Walter asked.

"Just, uh, taking care of some odds and ends." Robert told him.

Walter nodded. "Well, if ever you need a friendly ear..."

"You're a good man, Walter." Robert told him.

They shook hands, walking separate ways.

...

**Living Room**

Robert walked in.

Malcolm was standing by the windows.

"I thought you'd left," Robert told him.

"I'm still waiting for your answer." Malcolm told him.

"How can you even think of doing this?" Robert asked.

"That place took your soul, Robert." Malcolm told him.

"Doing this won't give it back." Robert told him. "It won't bring back Rebecca, either."

Malcolm looked down. "It still feels like yesterday, that day. When she called my cell phone for the first time, I remembered being annoyed. She knew I was busy, so I just let it ring. When she called back a minute later, I shut my phone off." Robert looked down. "A little after midnight, two SCPD officers showed up in my office. All I remember them saying was... she'd been shot. Murdered in the Glades." Robert looked up. "After the cops left, I sat in my office the rest of the night listening to Rebecca's messages." Malcolm turned to face him, walking closer. "She kept calling my name, asking for help, until she was just struggling to breathe, gasping for air. I listened to my wife die over and over and over again."

"I can't imagine, Malcolm." Robert told him.

"Try." Malcolm told him. "Imagine it was Moira lying on that pavement, bleeding, calling your name. And then tell me you wouldn't be prepared to do what I am."

...

**Now**

**Day - John's Apartment**

There was a knock on the door.

John unlocked the door, opening it, revealing Justin outside. "What do you want?" Justin walked in. John closed and locked the door behind him. "Welcome."

John walked toward the fridge to get two beers.

Justin looked around at the paintings on the walls. "Did you do these?"

John handed him a beer. "No. You know, Justin, the team doesn't need a relationship counselor."

"That hasn't been my experience." Justin told him. They clinked their beers, taking a drink. "We have a lead on Walter. We could find him with your help, or without it, but it would be easier with it."

They sat down on the couch.

"Oliver or Clary put you up to this?" John asked.

"No." Justin answered. "Felicity did. Clary and Oliver don't even know I'm here. Look. I know Clary didn't help us find your brother's killer and that hurts. It sucks. But... you gotta know if it was your life on the line on not just your... very understandable vendetta, both of them would be there for you. No hesitation. And her sons life was in danger"

"And I don't want a partnership with those kind of qualifications, Justin." John told him.

"Rasmus was never going to let the kid go." Justin told him. "He would keep hiring someone to kill that kid until he died. Clary had to put to a stop to it, just like Oliver had to stop the hitmen from killing them at his house. We could have taken Deadshot down if his contractor hadn't shown up and took us by surprise. You know that. But you can't be mad at them for us letting down our guard. Trust is, John, we need you."

John nodded. "Yeah." He stood, walking toward the doorway to the kitchen to lean against. "And when they're ready to say that, they know where I live."

Justin stood, walking toward the door. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's no bother." John told him. "I hope you find him."

Justin walked out, leaving.

...

**Night - Alley**

Oliver and Clary were walking down an alley that night toward the casino.

Clary was dressed up for the casino like they knew everyone would be.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Clary answered. "Just to be clear, the plan is for me to get caught counting cards in an underground casino filled with hardened criminals."

"So you can get a friendly warning from Alonzo and plant a bug on his office computer." Oliver finished.

"Right." Clary agreed. "Which will hopefully lead us to Walter."

"Okay." Oliver told her. "If anything happens..."

"I'll handle it." Clary told him.

"And if you can't handle it alone?" Oliver asked.

"Then I'll call." Clary answered. "But I'll be able to handle it."

Clary turned around, walking toward the casino.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're stubborn as hell?" Oliver asked.

Clary smirked. "On more than one occasion."

...

**Casino - Outside**

A man got out of a car, walking toward the door.

Two guards were standing outside, waiting for the password.

Oliver was watching from high up in the alley across the street, using binoculars and listen sensors.

Guard 1 looked at the man. "Password."

"Snapdragon." The man answered.

The guards let the man inside.

Clary walked toward the casino.

Oliver spoke to her through comms. "Password is snapdragon."

Clary walked up to the guards standing on either side of the door.

"Password." Guard 1 told her.

"Snapdragon." Clary answered.

Guard 2 opened the door for her.

Clary walked inside.

...

**Inside**

**(Song:) Through the Walls - Gary Go**

The club was filled with people dressed formally.

Clary walked in, looking through the crowd.

"What do you see?" Oliver asked.

Clary looked around. "Six armed guards, two pit bosses, and a floor man."

"All right." Oliver told her. "I'll be with you the entire time."

"I know." Clary told him. "You always are." She walked toward a table, taking a seat, setting out a stack of money. "One stack of high society, please."

The waiter took the money, turning to his guards.

Clary smirked.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm and Moira were talking.

Malcolm poured them champagne. "Thank you for stopping by."

Moira took off her jacket. "Of course. Uh, you said you had news."

"I do." Malcolm told her. "It's ready. The Markov device passed its final beta test this morning. Applied sciences is loading it on a truck bound for Starling City as we speak."

Malcolm handed her a glass.

Moira nodded nervously. "Well, congratulations are in order, then."

Malcolm raised his glass. "To both of us." Moira looked down. "Moira, you may be surprised to know that I sometimes waver in my convictions. But your friendship, your endless support, always gives me the strength to carry on. After all, you and I will always have a connection."

Moira looked up. "I'm just sorry that Robert's not here to celebrate with us."

"I'm sorry I had to take him from you." Malcolm told her.

"If anyone's to blame for is death, it's me." Moira told him.

Malcolm raised his glass again. "To Robert."

Moira raised her glass. "To Rebecca."

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Queen Mansion - Moira's Room**

Robert and Moira were just getting home, both dressed in fancy clothing.

"Are you feeling all right?" Moira asked. "I know tonight was just another Ted Kord fundraiser, but you were surprisingly quiet."

Moira took off her high heels.

"Moira, there's something I need to talk to you about." Robert told her.

"Robert, if this is what I think it is, I don't want to know her name." Moira told him. "I don't--"

"No, it's about Malcolm." Robert told her, turning to face her, taking off his tie. "He wants to level the Glades."

"And how does Malcolm propose to evacuate an entire section of the city?" Moira asked.

"He doesn't." Robert answered.

"Robert, this doesn't sound like you." Moira told him, walking closer in confusion.

"Because I'm not the man you think I am." Robert told her, turning around, walking toward a chair, turning to face her, sitting down. "About a month before the opening of Steele Factory, the one in the Glades, I was approached by a local councilman who wanted money. Told me that's the way everything was done in the Glades. I told him I'd never paid a bribe in my life. We got into an argument. I didn't want to hurt him. I swear, Moira. But he fell."

Moira realized where he was going with this. "Oh, dear God." She realized that he had killed a man, turning away. "Oh, dear God."

"The work I'm doing with Malcolm, with the list, it's my penance, Moira." Robert told her. 

Moira turned to face him. "What, so you'll atone for one murder by committing hundreds, thousands?" Robert looked away. "Oh... Robert." Moira walked closer. "You listen to me." Robert looked at her. Moira knelt in front of him. "Whatever wrongs you've committed, whatever mistakes you've made, preventing this horror is your chance to make it right. Please. Please, Robert, promise me you won't let this happen."

...

**Now**

**Night - Casino**

**(Song:) Start Me Up - DJ Roc**

Clary slid chips over the table.

The waiter placed out cards. "Black jack!"

Clary smiled, chuckling, taking a drink of wine.

The waiter slid more chips toward Clary.

A guard walked toward Clary. "Miss, could you come with me?"

"Is something wrong?" Clary asked.

"Get up." The guard told her.

"Oh, since you ask so nicely." Clary told him sarcastically, following him toward the back. "Oh, look. There's the bathroom. I should have known the manager's office would be down the hall and to the right of the bathroom."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Alonzo's Office**

A man was sitting at the desk, on the phone.

The guard led Clary into the office. "Mr. Alonzo."

Alonzo hung up. "Yeah." He looked at Clary, gesturing to a chair across the desk from him. "Have a seat." The guard closed the door. Clary sat down. "You're her, right? Clarissa Moon."

"You can call me Clary." Clary told him, reaching into her jacket pocket.

"Do you know where the term '86' comes from, Clary?" Alonzo asked.

"Yes." Clary answered. "It happens I do. It's from Prohibition. There was a--an illegal casino, not like this one, located at 86 Bedford Street in New York."

Clary took a chip out of her pocket, sighing, surreptitiously placing it on Alonzo's computer without him noticing.

"And now it means to ban someone, someone who's cheating." Alonzo told her. "You're 86'd. Leave your chips and go."

"Thank you." Clary told him, standing, turning to leave.

"Oh, yeah, Clary, one more thing." Alonzo told her. The guard pulled out a radio. Alonzo stood, walking toward Clary. "You see, the thing about card counters is, uh..." He brushed a piece of Clary’s hair back. "Is that sometimes they work..." He pulled out Clary’s ear comm. "With a partner."

Alonzo tossed the ear comm down, stomping on it.

...

**Outside - Alley**

Oliver was still in the alley, high up to listen for what was happening. He realized that Clary had been found out and that the ear comms were down, taking the ear comm out of his ear in frustration, grabbing his bag, standing.

...

**Inside - Alonzo's Office**

Clary spoke to the guard and Alonzo. "Believe me when I tell you you don't want to meet my partner. He's worse than I am." 

...

**Casino**

Everyone was still chattering away, playing the gun.

They heard three gunshots from the back of the casino. Everyone fell quiet, looking toward the back in confusion.

Oliver/Arrow pushed Guard 2 through the door, making him fall.

A woman screamed.

People started to run.

Guard 3 ran toward Oliver, trying to punch him. Oliver raised his bow to block the blow, punching him in the face, making him fall. He grabbed Guard 4, slamming him down through a table. Guard 5 walked closer with a gun. Oliver took the broken glass from the table from the floor, tossing it into Guard 5's face so he couldn't see to use the gun. Guard 6 tried to shoot Oliver. Oliver rolled over a table for cover, shooting an arrow into Guard 6's shoulder, making him fall. Guard 7 walked closer, firing toward Oliver. Oliver ducked behind the table for cover, shooting an arrow into his leg, making him fall. Guard 8 fired toward Oliver. Oliver shot an arrow into his shoulder, making him fall. He stood, walking toward the back. Guard 9 walked toward Oliver, hitting him with a pool stick, only managing to break the pool stick. Olive took the pool stick from his hands, stabbing the broken side of it into his leg, making him fall, walking past him.

...

**Alonzo's Office**

Clary, Guard 1 and Alonzo had heard the fighting and gunshots.

Clary looked at the two men. "See? Now you've made him angry."

Clary kicked Alonzo in the stomach, backhand punching the guard in the face, pushing him into the wall. Guard 1 tried to punch her. Clary ducked, grabbing him by his tux, lifting him from the floor, slamming him onto the glass table, making it shatter.

Oliver bursted in through the door, suited up as the hood, pushing Alonzo against the wall. "Where's Walter Steele?"

"What?" Alonzo asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Six months ago, you had him kidnapped." Oliver told him.

"It was just a job." Alonzo told us. "I was given a name. I didn't ask any questions."

"Last chance." Oliver told him. "Where is he?"

"Below ground." Alonzo told us.

"You're lying!" Oliver told him.

"I'm not." Alonzo told them. "I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot. He's dead."

Oliver slowly let him go, punching him in the face, making him fall unconscious. He pulled back his hood, turning to face Clary solemnly.

Clary looked at him sadly.

...

**Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Skylar, Thea and Moira were sitting on the couch, looking at a tablet for online shopping while William watched tv.

"Oh, let's see that blouse in a violet shade." Moira told them. Skylar scrolled down for the color she wanted. Moira chuckled. "You're a miracle worker, Skylar."

"Isn't she, though?" Thea asked.

"Oh, when it comes to shopping, it's not work, really." Skylar told them.

Thea laughed. "Let's see."

Oliver walked in.

"Hey." Skylar told him. "We're teaching Mom the joys of online clothes shopping." She noticed that Oliver was sad and solemn, frowning in confusion. "Ollie? Are you okay?"

Oliver slowly sat down in front of them. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Moira asked.

"It's about Walter." Oliver told them.

Skylar put the tablet down.

Moira sat up straighter. "Did the police contact you?"

"One of Mr. Diggle and Smoak's army buddies works for the FBI now." Oliver told them. "And they got news tonight."

Thea shook her head in denial. "No."

"I'm very sorry." Oliver told them.

Moira shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. There must be some mistake. Who did they talk to? Did they find a body?"

"Mom." Oliver told her. "Walter's gone."

Moira shook her head, standing. "No. This isn't right."

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Out." Moira answered.

Oliver stood. "It's 10:00 at night."

"I need some air." Moira told them.

"Mom, you're in shock." Oliver told her.

Moira turned to face him. "Don't tell me what or how I feel, Oliver."

Moira walked out, leaving.

Skylar stood, tears in her eyes. "Why is she acting like that?"

Oliver turned to Thea and Skylar. "Come here."

Oliver pulled them into an embrace.

Skylar looked at a picture of Robert on the nearby table, trying not to cry.

William turned off the tv and joined the hug trying to comfort them.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Queen Mansion - Living Room**

Robert and Frank Chen walked in.

"I suspect I know what this is about." Chen told him.

"You and I got in bed with Malcolm to cure what ails this city." Robert told him. He turned to face him, sighing. "But I think you'll agree, killing thousands of people is not the answer."

"Indeed." Chen told him. "If we were to wage a war with Malcolm Merlyn, we will lose. My family has already suffered enough."

"And I have no desire to endanger mine." Robert told him. "Fortunately, there's another option." He picked up a portfolio, handing it to Chen. "Six months ago, Malcolm started buying up buildings in the Glades through an offshore company called Sagittarius."

"And he made it sound as if this Undertaking of his was a recent inspiration." Chen told him. "If you're right, he has been thinking about this for months."

"If he can't rebuild it, he'll abandon the project." Robert told him.

"How much of the Glades does he already have?" Chen asked.

"About a third." Robert answered. "Now, if we can quietly buy up the rest before he can, he won't be able to gain the control he needs."

"We will need capital." Chen told him.

"Do you still have your contacts in China?" Robert asked.

Chen nodded. "I already have a flight planned for Shanghai tomorrow. Come with me."

"We shouldn't travel together." Robert told him. "Malcolm might get worried. He already knows I have my doubts. Besides, I'm getting the urge to take out the 'Queen's Gambit' for another voyage."

Skylar walked in. "Dad. Do you have any cash? The jerk pizza guy can't break a 100."

"Skylar, you remember Mr. Chen?" Robert asked, taking out his wallet. 

"Hi." Skylar told him.

"Hey." Chen told her.

Skylar looked at Robert. "The pizza guy's waiting." Robert handed her the money. Skylar took it, smiling sweetly. "Thank you."

Skylar waved bye, walking out, leaving.

...

**Oliver's Room**

**(Song:) Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis**

Laurel was lying on the bed, reading a book.

Oliver walked in with two plates of pizza and a bottle of wine. "Pizza."

Laurel turned to face him, smiling. "My hero. I'm starved." She stood, walking toward the dresser. Oliver put the pizza on the bed, sitting down. "Hey, Ollie."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"Where do you keep the bottle opener in this thing?" Laurel asked.

"Bottom drawer." Oliver answered.

Laurel took out the bottle opener. "Did you talk to Ray today?"

"About the ski trip?" Oliver asked.

"No." Laurel answered. "He asked Jean to move in with him last night."

Oliver nodded, taking the bottle and the opener from Laurel. "Oh. Guess they've been together forever."

"We've been together longer." Laurel told him.

Oliver nodded. "Guess we have."

Laurel sat down on the bed. "I only bring this up because your mom busted me yesterday. And obviously, we can't hang out at my house."

"Why?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "Because your father threatened to tase me the last time that I closed the door to your bedroom?"

Laurel smiled. "So wouldn't it be nice to have a little place of our own?"

Oliver hesitated. "Yeah. Maybe. This is a little fast, Laurel."

"I know that you like to think of yourself as a bad boy, Oliver Queen, but..." Oliver smiled a small smile. "I feel like we're ready to take the next step."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked. "Let's do it."

They chuckled, kissing, pulling away.

Laurel laid down to start eating.

Oliver looked away, clearly not liking the idea as much as he wanted her to think he did.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Now**

**Night - Malcolm Merlyn Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was meeting with two men at his desk.

Moira walked in angrily, emotionally. "You lied to me. We had a deal."

Malcolm looked at the two men, speaking in Chinese. "Excuse us, please." The two men stood, walking out, leaving. Malcolm stood, looking at Moira. "What are you talking about?"

Moira walked closer. "You promised if I cooperated with the Undertaking, Walter wouldn't be harmed."

"He hasn't been." Malcolm told her. "I'm a man of my word, Moira."

"I think we both know better than that." Moira told him. "And I know... I know you've had him killed."

Malcolm spoke into a com on his desk. "Turn on the camera." 

Malcolm turned his laptop to face Moira, showing her a picture of Walter, dirty and with a lightly grown beard.

Moira had tears in her eyes in relief. "Oh, Walter."

"Like you said, Moira." Malcolm told her. There was an arrow listening device in the wall nearby. "We have an agreement. Walter would stay in my custody until the Undertaking was complete."

...

**Building Rooftop**

Oliver/Arrow was standing on the rooftop next door, listening to the device. 

_Malcolm: (on recording) "We're both in this together."_

Oliver was shocked that Malcolm had been the one to kidnap Walter.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Oliver was sitting on the floor, still suited up, but without his hood on.

Clary walked in, turning on the light. She was back in her normal clothes from the day.  
   
Justin and Felicity walked in from behind her.

Clary walked closer. "I've been sitting in the dark all night, too. All these months, I kept thinking if we could find a clue or get a lead on him..."

"Guess it wouldn't have mattered." Justin told him. "I can't imagine what your family's going through."

"Walter's alive." Oliver told them.

Clary looked at him in confusion. "What? But Alonzo said..."

"Felicity, I need you to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records." Oliver told her. "He made a call from his office to wherever Walter is being kept at 10:30 PM."

"Malcolm Merlyn?" Justin asked. "Tommy's father? Why would he kidnap Walter?"

Felicity walked toward the computers, sitting down, pulling up the information. "L.U.D.s showed that Merlyn made a call to a tenement complex located in Bludhaven." 

Oliver stood, walking closer.

Justin walked up to Felicity. "Can you pull up a satellite view?"

"Uh, yeah." Felicity answered, pulling up the satellite view.

"There's a lot of security there for low-income housing." Justin told them. "There's two guards stationed at all access points. There's no other buildings in that area."

Clary nodded in understanding, looking at Oliver. "Let's go save Walter."

Clary walked away to get suited up.

...

**House - Outside**

Clary/Katana came up behind one guard outside, kicking him in the back, making him fall into Guard 2, spinning to kick Guard 1, punching Guard 2 in the face, grabbing onto Guard 1's shoulders to kick up both legs onto Guard 2's shoulders, flipping them both to the ground, slamming their heads onto the ground hard enough to make them fall unconscious. She stood, walking into the building.

...

**Inside**

Clary/Katana walked through the hallway, turning a corner.

Guard 3 was waiting with a gun, trying to shoot her. Clary ducked out of the way, punching him in the face. Guard 4 ran toward her from behind. Clary kicked Guard 3 in the face, making him fall, spinning to slash her katana against the gun in Guard 4's hands, making him drop it. Guard 4 tried to punch her. Clary backed away enough to make him miss, kicking him in the stomach, slashing him in the arm with the katana, making him fall. Guard 5 ran toward her with a stun gun trying to hit her with it. Clary used the katana to block the move, spinning to backhand punch him in the face. Guard 5 tried to punch her. Clary ducked, kicking him in the chest. Guard 6 ran up from behind Guard 5. Clary punched him in the chest, making him fall. Guard 5 tried to punch her. Clary caught his arm, kicking Guard 6 in the head, making him fall unconscious, flipping Guard 5 to the floor. Guards 7 and 8 ran toward her from either side, trying to shoot her. Clary ducked to the floor, throwing knives into both of their hands to make them drop the guns, standing. Both guards tried to kick Clary from either side. Clary ducked, making them kick each other, pushing them both through a door at the side of the hall, making them both fall to the floor. Guards 9 and 10 ran toward her from either side. Clary kicked Guard 10 behind her without looking at him, spinning to slash Guard 9 in the cheek with her katana, making him fall. Guard 9 stood, trying to punch her. Clary ducked, turning to kick the legs out from under Guard 10, making him fall to his knees next to her, hitting him in the head with the hilt of the sword, making him fall unconscious, standing, spinning to kick Guard 9 behind her in the head, making him fall unconscious. Guard 11 ran toward her. Clary elbowed him in the face. Guard 11 tried to punch her repeatedly. Clary blocked the moves with her arms and her katana, making him cut himself. Guard 11 tried to punch her. Clary ducked, turning to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, spinning to flip him to the floor. Clary walked out of this hallway and into the next.

...

**Another Hallway**

Oliver/Arrow was walking along, shooting Guards 12, 13 and 14 with arrows to the shoulders or arms, making them fall, using his bow to hit Guards 15 and 16, making them fall, flipping Guard 16 to the ground, turning to shoot Guard 17 in the shoulder, making him fall. Guard 18 tried to grab Oliver from behind. Oliver grabbed him by his head, slamming it against the wall three times, making him fall. He walked toward a locked room, unlocking it.

...

**Locked Room**

Walter was sleeping on the bed.

Oliver/Arrow walked in, looking at him in relief. He turned on the voice disguiser to speak to him without recognizing his voice. "Mr. Steele. Walter."

Walter turned in the bed to look at him. "What? What's happening?"

"You're going home." Oliver answered.

Walter was stunned and surprised.

...

**Day Three**

**Starling General Hospital - Walter's Room**

Walter was lying in the hospital bed. He was clean and shaven.

Moira walked in, looking at him in relief, walking closer. "I thought I'd never see you again."

They embraced in relief.

Oliver, Skylar and Thea walked in, looking at him in relief.

"I'm all right." Walter told them.

Walter and Moira pulled away from their embrace.

"Welcome home, Walter." Oliver told him.

"Thank you, son." Walter told him. Skylar embraced Walter in relief. Walter chuckled, returning the embrace. "Skylar."

Skylar pulled away, tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Thea and Walter embraced.

"Hello, Thea." Walter told her.

They pulled away.

Clary and William brought in a bouquet of flowers. "This is totally a family thing, isn't it? Maybe we should come back later."

"Nonsense" Walter told her. "Please, come in. And who is this fine young man."

William smiled. “Hello.”

Clary chuckling, walking toward the table to put the flowers down. “Long story but short version is he’s my son William.

Moira smiled. "We're all together again. Everything's gonna be all right."

Clary and William smiled a small smile, watching them be happy together for the first time in a long time.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Starling City Port**

**(Song:) Your Heart Keeps Burning - Adam Agin**

The 'Queen's Gambit' was getting ready to set sail.

Moira and Robert were walking together.

"Robert, I don't like the idea of this." Moira told him.

"It's gonna be okay." Robert told her.

"Well, how long will you be gone?" Moira asked.

Robert shrugged. "A few weeks. Maybe more, depending on the weather."

"Why can't you just fly to China?" Moira asked.

Robert smiled at her worry. "I think it's better the less you know."

"I just hate that stupid boat." Moira told him.

"Look at me." Robert told her. Moira turned to look at him. "I love you." They embraced. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Moira nodded. "I know."

Oliver, Skylar and Thea walked closer.

"Hey." Thea told them.

"What are you doing here?" Moira asked.

"We came to say goodbye to Ollie and Dad." Skylar answered.

Moira looked at Oliver, shaking her head. "No, no."

"Mom, let me keep Dad company." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, you're in school." Moira told him.

"Not really." Thea told them. Robert and Moira looked at them in confusion. Thea looked at Oliver. "Oh, you didn't tell them, did you?"

"Thanks for telling them for me, Speedy." Oliver told her sarcastically.

Moira sighed, turning away.

"I could use an extra hand on the ship." Robert told her.

Moira turned to face him. "Robert..."

"Moira, let the kid take the boat out with the old man." Robert told her.

Moira sighed. "All right. All right." Skylar, Thea, Oliver and Robert smiled. "But you promise me that you'll behave yourself."

Oliver nodded. "Oh, yeah. I promise."

Skylar embraced her father. "Bye, Dad."

Robert returned the embrace. "I love you so much." They pulled away. "Come here, Thea..."

Thea smiled. Robert and Thea embraced, pulling away.

"We love you, too." Thea told him.

Skylar, Thea and Oliver embraced, pulling away.

Oliver saw Laurel getting out of her car further up the port. "I totally spaced. I gotta call Tommy and let him know I'm out of town for a few weeks." He looked at Robert. "I'll see you on board in five." They nodded. Oliver walked away, making a phone call. "Sara? You here? Yeah, you might want to circle around the block a few times, because Laurel just showed up." Laurel walked toward Oliver. Oliver hung up. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Laurel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're leaving for three weeks. I wanted to come say bye to you in person."

They kissed, pulling away.

"I'm glad you did." Oliver told her.

"And... I wanted to bring you something." Laurel told him, pulling out the picture of Laurel that Oliver had with him on the island.

Oliver smiled. "Oh."

"In case you get lonely out at sea." Laurel told him, laughing.

Oliver took the picture from her, kissing it. "Thank you."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Laurel asked. "I mean, I didn't totally freak you out when I brought up the whole apartment thing earlier, did I?"

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Laurel smiled. "Good."

They kissed for a long moment, pulling away.

"But I do have to get back to the boat." Oliver told her.

Laurel nodded. "Yeah."

Oliver walked away.

Laurel watched him go.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office**

Malcolm was standing at the windows, on the phone, looking outside. "Is it done?"

Chen's voice was on the other line. "Yes. The bomb is in place." He was sitting in his car. "And there's a storm front moving in along the 'Gambit's projected course."

"Good." Malcolm told him. "When the 'Queen's Gambit' goes down..."

...

**Starling City Ports**

The "Queen's Gambit" was setting sail over the lake.

Skylar, Moira and Thea were watching from the docks, waving and smiling, completely unaware that it was setting off to Robert's death and Oliver's five years in hell.

_Malcolm: (voice over) "No one will suspect it's anything other than an act of God."_

...

**Now**

**Day - Starling General Hospital - Hallway**

Clary and William were in the hallway, watching Oliver, Skylar, Thea, Moira and Walter inside Walter's hospital room, sighing in relief that they were able to save him.

Malcolm walked toward them. "Clarissa." Clary made a face that he didn't see, sighing while William looked confused but tried to hide his laugh at the face she made. "Ah. What a miracle." Clary turned to face him keeping William close. "How's Walter? The police are saying that he was rescued by the vigilantes."

"Yes, he was." Clary told him.

"Has he said anything about his ordeal?" Malcolm asked. "Was he able to identify any of his captors?"

"No." Clary answered.

"That's too bad." Malcolm told them.

"There'll get what's coming to them." Clary told him. "I'm just glad that they got their family back together."

Malcolm nodded. "We all are."

Laurel walked in. "Clary, William."

Clary looked at Malcolm. "Excuse us."

Malcolm nodded.

Clary turned around, walking toward Laurel with William following.

"Is Walter okay?" Laurel asked. "I saw it on the news."

"Yeah." Clary answered. "Oliver and his family are with him right now. Listen, why don't you wait here for them, okay? There's someplace I need to be."

Laurel nodded. "I hope you're okay, too."

Clary smiled a small smile. "Now I am."

Clary and William walked away, leaving.

...

**Starling City Hospitable - Outside**

William and Clary walked outside where a woman Samantha Clayton was waiting for them.

“Hey thanks for coming. William this is mommy’s friend Samantha.” Clary told William.

“Hi.” William said.

“hello William you look so much like your father.” Samantha told him.

“I have a feeling big things are about to happen and I want to keep you safe so you are going to stay with Samantha until it blows over.” Clary told William.

“Why aren’t you coming with us Clary if bad things are going to happen?” William asked.

“Because I have to make sure that the Queens stay safe and I can’t worry about them and worry about you. But I promise you this you will see me again.” Clary explained.

William nodded in reluctant agreement before he and Samantha got in her car and drove off.

...

**Night - John's Apartment**

There was a knock on the door.

John looked out through the peephole, unlocking the door, opening it.

Clary was outside.

"I guess you do know where I live." John told her.

"I've always known where you live." Clary told him. "May I?" John invited her in. Clary walked inside. John closed the door behind her. Clary turned to face him. "I just wanted to give you some time. Before I tried to apologize again."

"About Deadshot?" John asked.

"About everything." Clary answered. "You were right about Moira. She's involved in the Undertaking. Oliver caught her talking to Malcolm. She's working with Malcolm Merlyn, and she lied to Skylar, Oliver and Thea. They're planning something. Something... terrible. I don't know what yet. But I just know one thing. We need your help to stop them. I even sent William away until we dealt with it"

...

**ARGUS Building - Interrogation Room**

Kira and Karma were sitting on either side of the table, facing each other, handcuffed to a railing on the table.

Lyla walked in. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable."

"I hope you know that the handcuffs are totally unnecessary." Karma told her.

"Well, we can't be too sure of that after the fight in the plaza, can we?" Lyla asked.

"You said that you wanted help taking down Deadshot." Kira told her.

"That's right." Lyla told them. "He tried to kill you after he worked with you in trying to kill Malcolm Merlyn. I can assume that it won't be too difficult for you to take him down."

"Contrary to most of the Chinese Triad, we don't kill." Kira told her.

"I know that." Lyla told them. "And I'm not asking you to kill him. I'm asking you to capture him alive."

Karma scoffed. "Easier said than done."

Lyla put a file on the table in front of them. "Explain this to me. While you were on the run, the two of you were hitting up Unidac Industry buildings all over the country, looking for something shutting the buildings down, destroying what you could. Why is that?"

"We were looking for a device that can kill thousands of people." Karma answered. 

"What kind of device could do that?" Lyla asked.

"A Markov prototype earthquake machine." Kira answered. Lyla looked at them skeptically. "We know that it sounds crazy. But we know it exists. We've been trying to find it and destroy it, and that's why assassins kept trying to kill us since our last visit to Starling."

"So why come back?" Lyla asked. "Why now?"

"Because we need help." Karma answered. "We can't stop what's about to happen alone."

"What's about to happen?" Lyla asked.

"The Undertaking." Karma answered. "We came back to ask a favor of the Starling City vigilantes." Lyla looked at them in surprise. "You want us to do something for you? Fine. We want something in return. If you set up a meeting with the hood and the girl in black, we'll help you take down Deadshot."


	28. Darkness On The Edge Of Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7225998

**Day One**

**Night - Unidac Industries - Hallway**

Two scientists were walking together, a male and a female.

"So, I was wondering." The man told her. "There's a late night happy hour at Stella's. You know, the place across the street."

"You mean the place that's always playing loud salsa music at all hours when I'm trying to work late?" The woman asked.

"That-that would be the one, yeah." The man answered.

The woman chuckled.

...

**Lab**

The two scientists walked in.

"Anyway, I was thinking that, um, maybe, you know, if you wanted to, we could perhaps grab a drink." The man told her.

"How about two?" The woman asked. They came across several bodies with black arrows in the chests, in shock. "Oh, my God!"

Malcolm/The Dark Archer aimed his bow and arrow at another male scientist named Markov.

"Please." Markov told him. "I did everything Mr. Merlyn required of me."

Malcolm disguised his voice. "He knows, Dr. Markov, and he thanks you for your service."

Malcolm shot him in the chest with an arrow, killing him, making him fall.

The female scientist screamed.

The man and woman ran away.

Malcolm put a device into the computer system, turning around, walking away.

The man and woman were trying to get the doors opened. "Open the door!"

Two guards ran toward Malcolm from behind, aiming guns at him. "Freeze!"

Malcolm shot the two guards in the chest with arrows, killing them, making them fall.

There was an explosion of the system behind Malcolm.

Malcolm walked toward the man and woman.

The man and woman still couldn't get the doors open, sliding down to the floor.

Malcolm aimed his bow and arrow.

The woman screamed.

...

**On the Road**

Malcolm's car drove away from the building.

...

**Malcolm's Car**

Malcolm/The Dark Archer was driving, pulling off his hood, smirking.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Verdant - Basement**

Oliver, Clary John, Justin and Felicity were in the basement of Verdant at the hideout.

Felicity was sitting at the computer.

"I've been watching your mother for days, now, Oliver, and nothing." John told him. "She goes to work, she comes home. Occasionally, she goes out for dinner. She seems to particularly like the salmon tartar at Table Salt."

"I'm linked into her home and office phone." Felicity told them. "Nothing out of the ordinary. No mention of Walter's abduction or the Undertaking. Just a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn."

"Why wouldn't she call him?" Justin asked sarcastically. "They're old friends. We're all old friends."

Clary walked closer to Oliver in concern. "Are you okay?"

"My mom and my best friend's dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city." Oliver told them. "And I'm pretty sure they murdered my father. I'm not planning on using the word 'okay' again any time soon."

"Listen, all we know for sure is that Malcolm and your mother are planning something for the Glades." Justin told him.

"And that Walter and I were getting too close to it, and that's why they had him kidnapped." Felicity told them.

"We have to find out what this Undertaking is." Clary told them.

"I got to ask her." Oliver told them.

"Well, no." Felicity told him. "The last time the hood paid your mom a visit, you got shot, and Clary got to play doctor with you." She groaned in frustration. "My brain thinks of the worst way to say things."

"This time it'll just be me asking." Oliver told them. "Friendly mother-son chat."

Oliver walked upstairs.

Clary looked at Justin, John and Felicity.

John gestured for Clary to go after him.

Clary sighed, following Oliver upstairs. "Oliver..."

"I need to talk to my mother, Clary." Oliver told her.

"I get that." Clary told him. "Believe me, I do." She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Oliver turned to Clary, sighing. "I just want to make sure that you have your head clear of any... opinion of your mother before you see her. I know that you're angry with her, and I know that you're betrayed. But you need to let that go to get the answers that you need. Don't let it cloud your judgement."

Oliver nodded in understanding, sighing, taking a deep breath, walking out, leaving.

Clary watched him go, sighing heavily.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Moira and Walter walked in.

"Everything's exactly as you left it." Moira told him.

Skylar, Thea and Oliver walked in from the living room.

"How are you feeling, Walter?" Thea asked.

"I'm on the mend." Walter answered. "Thank you, Thea."

Walter and Skylar embraced.

Skylar closed her eyes, smiling. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home."

"That makes two of us." Walter told her.

Moira smiled. "All of us." Skylar and Walter pulled away. "We've prepared a delicious brunch for you. All your favorites."

"Oh, yum, English food." Thea told him.

"Actually, I'm more tired from the drive than I expected." Walter told them. "So I think I'd like to lie down for a bit."

"Yes, of course." Moira told him, going to kiss him.

Walter turned his head so that she kissed him on the cheek instead of the lips, walking away.

Thea's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, looking at the text from Roy.

Meet me tonight.

Moira and Walter walked upstairs.

Skylar stepped toward Oliver and Thea. "Walter doesn't really seem like himself."

"He's gone through a lot." Oliver told them. "It's just... going to take a little bit of time."

Thea sighed. "I'm really sick of us all having to go through a lot, you know?"

Skylar nodded.

Thea walked away.

Oliver looked down thoughtfully.

...

**Living Room**

Moira was watching the news.

_Man: (on TV) "Six scientists and three security personnel are confirmed killed in the massacre. Among the dead, respected seismologist Brian Markov."_

Oliver walked in from behind Moira.

_Man: (on TV) "A spokesperson for Unidac Industries says a comment would be forthcoming."_

"Mom, we need to talk." Oliver told her.

"Oh, uh, later, Oliver." Moira told him, walking out, leaving.

Oliver turned his attention to the TV.

_Man: (on TV) "Co-workers, parents and families of all the victims to see how they're coping with their loss."_

Oliver was thoughtful.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp**

The soldiers that had taken Oliver, Clary, Slade and Shado were driving with them across the island into their camp.

The missile launcher was spinning around behind them.

The soldiers forced the four of them to stand, dragging them along.

...

**Tent**

The soldiers pushed them into the tent where Yao Fei and a man was waiting.

Oliver and Clary recognized the man as Alan Durand, the man that they had left in the cave.

Oliver lunged at Alan angrily. "You!"

The soldiers held Oliver back.

"We don't have the luxury of indulging in vendettas." Slade told them.

Shado looked at Yao Fei. "Ba. [Dad.]"

"Shado." Yao Fei told her.

Slade glared at Yao Fei. "You led Fyers right to us, you coward."

Yao Fei walked closer. "Fyers was about to fire bomb the entire forest just to eliminate you. This way, you all have a chance."

"Well, pray I don't get the chance to repay your mercy." Slade told him angrily.

Edward walked in. "How fitting. Everyone reunited for the end."

"The end of what?" Clary asked. "What is all this for?"

They heard a man on the radio. "HKIA, this is Ferris Air Flight 637 out of Paris, nonstop to Hong Kong. We are ready on approach at 33,000 feet and winds at 15 knots. ETA, two hours, 15 minutes, over."

"Ferris 637, this is HKIA." Alan told him. "Adjust course to 0.6 degrees south. 11 minutes, over."

_Man: (on radio) "Roger, HKIA. Why the course change?"_

"Nothing to worry about, 637." Alan told him. "Just looking to make sure you avoid a little turbulence."

_Man: (on radio) "Roger that. Adjusting course now."_

Alan looked at Edward. "They're altering course, sir. The plane will be in range of Lian Yu in 26 minutes."

"Good." Edward told him. "Keep tracking it."

"That's a commercial airliner, Fyers." Oliver told him. "It's not like it can land here."

"It won't be landing anywhere, Mr. Queen." Fyers told him. "I'm going to destroy it."

Clary looked toward the missile launcher outside.

...

**Now**

**Day - Unidac Industries - Lab**

Jessica and Lance walked toward a row of bodies with black arrows in their chests.

"Arrows are black, not green." Jessica told him. "Copycat archer again."

"Psychopaths are color-coding themselves now." Lance told her. "That's helpful."

"Yeah, except we haven't seen the copycat in quite a while." Jessica told him.

"Okay, last time, he took hostages to draw out the vigilantes." Lance told her. "This time, he massacres a bunch of lab nerds?"

...

**Outside**

Jessica and Lance walked outside.

"I want a press lockdown." Lance told her. "Nobody hears about the other archer. And we need to get a list of all Unidac employees and find out what they're working on here."

"Apparently, it was a tight group." Jessica told him. "Anyone who knows anything about the project is dead." They stopped walking, turning to face each other. "And the copycat fried all their computers and burned their research."

Lance sighed. "Whatever's going on here, someone doesn't want anyone to know about it."

...

**Car**

Thea and Roy were sitting in a car nearby, watching Lance and Jessica.

Roy had a camera.

"Where did you even get that camera?" Thea asked. "Come to think of it, where did you get this car?"

Roy put the camera down. "I borrowed it. Illegally."

"You know, when I imagine being in a car with you, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Thea told him.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who said you'd help me find the vigilantes." Roy told her.

Thea nodded. "I know, but it's been two weeks, and the closest we've come is snapping photos of a cop who hates the vigilantes just as much as you worship them, and another cop that has worked with them."

Roy shook his head. "I don't worship them. I just need to find them."

"You don't need to find them to be somebody." Thea told him. "Besides, it's not like you're going to meet them any time soon. Just that the cops don't have a clue."

Roy realized something. "We don't know what they know."

"Okay, I officially do not like that look." Thea told him.

"You still work at CNRI, right?" Roy asked.

"No." Thea answered. "My community service ended a week ago." She smirked. "But Skylar still works as an intern there."

...

**Night - Verdant - Basement**

Oliver walked in to join Clary, Justin, John and Felicity. "What's going on?"

"Lyla called." John told him. "The twins from the Triad, the Mahagenis? They have them in custody right now."

Oliver clearly didn't get the point. "Great. They're not anywhere on our priority list right now, Diggle."

"Now they are." Justin told him. "Lyla says that they know about the Undertaking."

"How do they know about it?" Oliver asked.

"Because Moira was the one that hired them to kill Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver." Clary answered. Oliver looked at them in surprise. "She told them about the Undertaking. And now they want to meet with the vigilantes to tell them what they know."

Oliver was completely stunned.

...

**Church**

Kira and Karma were waiting in the church by the sacristy, suited up in the identical white leather suits with no masks.

Kira was looking around at the ARGUS agents stationed around the church to keep them in control.

Oliver/Arrow and Clary/Katana walked in.

Kira turned to face them. "We didn't think you'd show."

"You have important intel that we need." Oliver told them.

Clary looked around. "It's a little morbid, isn't it? Meeting in a church to talk about a plan that can destroy the city and kill thousands of people?"

"Our family died in a church in Shanghai." Karma told them. "We almost died, too. But China White saved our lives. We thought that it would be..." She looked around the church, sighing, looking at Oliver and Clary. "Fitting."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp Tent**

The soldiers still had Slade, Oliver, Clary and Shado restrained in the tent.

Clary looked at Edward. "This doesn't make any sense. Why do you want to blow up a plane?"

"When the New York stock exchange reopened after 9-11, the Dow Jones dropped nearly 685 points." Edward told them. "Can you imagine what would happen to China, the world's second largest economy, if all air travel in and out of China were to be grounded indefinitely?"

"You want to destabilize China's economy?" Slade asked.

"It's not what I want, but rather my employer." Edward answered. "We have enough missiles here to shoot down any aircraft approaching the mainland. And that will decimate China's economy." He turned to face Yao Fei. "Especially... once a rogue element in China's own military claims responsibility. You see, inconvenient though you occasionally were, you're always worth more to me alive than dead."

"Then you should have killed me." Yao Fei told him. "Because I won't do it." Edward nodded sarcastically, turning to punch Oliver in the face and shoot Slade in the knee, making them both fall. He shot Clary in the shoulder and Shado in the stomach. Yao Fei ran closer. "Shado! Shado!"

"I said I need you alive, but I can kill everyone you care about." Edward told him.

Yao Fei glared at Edward.

...

**Now**

**Night - CNRI Office**

Skylar was standing at a counter. She looked toward the door.

Thea walked toward her.

"You realize that you don't have to work here anymore, right?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, I do." Thea answered. "I just need some help. I heard that you were investigating deaths and arrests involving the vigilantes. I was hoping that you could tell me about them."

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"It's a long story." Thea told her. "What do you know about the Unidac mishap last night?"

Skylar looked around, turning to Thea. "Jessica came by to tell Laurel about it earlier, and I overheard them. It wasn't the hood. It was the copycat archer from Christmas, when he took the hostages that the vigilantes saved. Jessica said that the copycat torched every record down at Unidac. And all they got are phone records, and they show that this Markov guy, he made a couple of calls to an unclaimed line at Merlyn Global Group."

Thea nodded, interested. "Huh."

...

**Roy's House - Living Room**

**(Song:) In a Sense - Young Man**

Roy was sitting in a chair, on his laptop.

Thea walked in. "Did you find anything?"

Roy sighed. "Lots."

"Anything helpful?" Thea asked.

"No." Roy answered. "Still looking." He closed his laptop. "What about you? You learn anything from your sister?"

Thea walked closer, smirking. "As a matter of fact..."

Roy stood. "I like the sound of that."

Thea turned to face him. "You know that copycat archer?"

"Yeah." Roy answered.

"Turns out, he's connected to Merlyn Global somehow." Thea told him. "Or, at least his victims are."

"We're looking for the vigilantes, not some crazy wannabe." Roy told her.

"Well, the guy with the black arrows seems to hate the guy with the green arrows and the girl with the knives and katanas, so..." Thea trailed off, pacing past him.

Roy turned to face her. "So, what, we just show up at Merlyn Global and hope the vigilantes show up, too?"

Thea turned to face him. "Last I checked, you don't have any better ideas."

Roy smirked.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Church**

Kira and Karma, still suited up, Clary/Katana and Oliver/Arrow were still meeting in the middle of the ARGUS agents that were gathered there to keep an eye on the twins.

"So, what's the Undertaking?" Clary asked.

"It's Malcolm Merlyn's plan to level the Glades." Kira answered. "Moira Queen says that he said it's so he could rebuild it, but we think otherwise."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"There's a device." Karma answered.

"What device?" Clary asked.

"It can cause an earthquake." Karma told them.

"How is this possible?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Karma told them. "It was invented by Unidac Industries. Malcolm used Queen Consolidated company's applied sciences to turn it into a weapon."

"Since Moira Queen hired the Triad to try and kill him, we've been on the run." Kira told them. "Assassins and hitmen have tried to kill us for what we know, what we're telling you. While doing so, we were hitting Unidac Industry buildings all over the country looking for the Markov device, destroying everything and anything related to it. But we could never find the real device. It could be in Starling City by now for all we know."

"Why are you telling us now?" Oliver asked.

"Because we want to stop it from happening." Karma answered.

"Look, you don't have to trust us." Kira told them. "We wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"And why should we believe you?" Clary asked.

"Because you can't afford not to." Karma answered.

Lyla walked closer. "They can't stay. We have to take them back."

Oliver nodded. "Go ahead."

The ARGUS agents led Kira and Karma past Oliver and Jill, down the aisle of pews, walking out, leaving.

Oliver and Clary turned to look at each other worriedly, believing everything the twins told them.

"So glad I left William in Samantha's care now." Clary told Oliver.

Oliver nodded in agreement.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Felicity, Justin and John were waiting.

Oliver and Clary walked in, still suited up, but without the mask or the hood.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "I need you to dig up everything you can on Unidac Industries."

Felicity walked toward the computers. "Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago."

Felicity sat down.

"I need information about what I don't know." Oliver told them.

Felicity typed away. "Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement."

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers a man made earthquake." Clary told them.

"You're kidding." John told them.

"What else does it say?" Justin asked.

"More information on the stock auction and, you know, the latest on what the media's calling..." Felicity trailed off.

"The Unidac massacre." Clary finished.

"There's no way this timing is a coincidence." Justin told them.

"There's a website claiming the police suspect a copycat archer." Felicity told them.

"What?" Clary asked.

"So the other archer works for Merlyn?" John asked.

"He's tying up loose ends." Oliver told them. "Erasing all evidence this device exists so no one can trace the devastation back to him."

"All right, so you're going to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Merlyn." John told them.

"Well, even if we stop Merlyn, the other archer is still out there." Oliver told them. "He can set off the device. We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his."

"Well, maybe there's another way to get Merlyn to tell us." Justin told them.

"What do you have in mind?" Clary asked.

"As I keep proving, people keep secrets." Justin told them. "Computers don't. Felicity, hack into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

"'Hack' is such an ugly word." Felicity told them. "No. I'm... yeah, totally hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp Tent**

Slade, Clary and Shado were still on the ground from behind shot.

Oliver knelt next to Clary, keeping pressure on her shoulder.

Yao Fei knelt next to Shado, keeping pressure on her stomach.

Edward raised his gun.

"Stop!" Yao Fei told him. "I'll do it."

"I knew your good judgment could be counted on." Edward told him, lowering his gun. "Come along now. We need to get you back into uniform." Edward aimed his gun at Slade. Yao Fei slipped a knife into Oliver's tied hands, helping Shado sit up, speaking in Chinese. Oliver used the knife to start to cut himself free. The soldiers led Yao Fei away. Edward walked outside, making a call. "It's Fyers. It's happening."

A man in an office walked toward a woman. "That was Fyers. Everything is proceeding as planned."

...

**Now**

**Day Two**

**Morning - Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Moira walked downstairs toward the living room.

She heard Walter's voice. "It truly is very kind of you to come all the way out here."

...

**Living Room**

Moira walked in. "Walter, who are you speaking to?"

Malcolm was sitting on the couch with his back to Moira.

Walter was sitting in a nearby chair.

Malcolm stood, turning to face Moira. "Moira. How are you?"

"Well." Moira answered. "Thank you."

"Malcolm stopped by to check up on his nemesis." Walter told her. Moira looked at him in confusion. "On the racquetball court."

Moira chuckled, nodding.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to Walter at the hospital." Malcolm told her, walking closer. "Like everyone, I'm glad he's back where he belongs. With his family."

Moira nodded. "Yes."

Malcolm turned to shake Walter's hand. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Thanks again." Walter told him.

Malcolm chuckled. "Yeah."

"Uh, I'll walk you out." Moira told him.

Malcolm and Moira walked out of the room.

Walter watched them go expressionlessly.

...

**Foyer**

Malcolm and Moira walked toward the door.

"Your assassin wasn't too subtle in eliminating those people at Unidac." Moira told him.

"Well, now the police are focused on the copycat archer instead of the Undertaking." Malcolm told her. "As for our collateral damage, I had to limit our exposure."

"I see." Moira told him. "And does paying Walter a visit just now fall under the same category? You held him for nearly six months. Surely you had him questioned."

"He was." Malcolm told her.

"And I assume that if Walter knew something you'd rather he didn't, agreement be damned, I would be a widow again." Moira told him. "Am I wrong?"

"Rarely." Malcolm answered, walking out, leaving.

Moira sighed worriedly, turning away.

...

**Police Precinct**

Jessica and Tommy were sitting on opposite sides of her desk.

"Well, we discovered a few phone calls between one of the Unidac victims and someone at the Merlyn Global Group." Jessica told him. "Which is why I asked for someone at your company to help me with my investigation. But naturally, they send down the one guy that's been working there 30 seconds and knows nothing."

Tommy chuckled barely. "Jessica, if someone from Merlyn Global is involved with those deaths, I want them found as much as you do."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah."

"Give me more to go on than some phone calls and I will help you in any way that I can." Tommy told her.

Laurel walked in.

"Hey." Jessica told her.

Tommy and Jessica stood.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Helping your sister with an investigation." Tommy answered. "Uh..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his card. "Call me." He handed the card to Jessica. "If you need anything else."

"Thank you." Jessica told him.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Jessica thinks someone at Merlyn Global could be connected to the copycat archer." Tommy answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessie and I are supposed to have lunch." Laurel answered.

Tommy nodded. "I'll get out of your hair, then." He started to walk away, turning back. "Hey, I never did tell you... that I like how close you guys are. Always have."

"Tommy, are you okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered. "There's just a lot going on with me and my dad and everything else lately."

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Laurel told him. "But I just want you to know that you can."

Tommy smiled a small smile, taking her hand in his own, kissing it. "I know." He kissed her on the head. "I know."

They kissed sweetly and softly for a moment, pulling away.

Tommy walked out, leaving.

Laurel turned to face Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "Let's eat."

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Felicity was still looking.

Justin was sitting next to her.

"Anything?" Justin asked.

"Justice, for the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream 'Yes!' if I get in." Felicity told him.

"You know, you can just say this isn't working." Justin told her.

"This isn't working." Felicity told him.

"All right, there has to be some other way we can find out where he's keeping this device." John told them, sitting on the table.

Felicity stood. "Unless I can waltz up to Merlyn's mainframe and plug in my tablet directly, there's no way of getting that location."

"Then we waltz." Clary told them.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked.

"You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access to the mainframe, and we figure out where the device is being kept." Oliver told her.

"Did I mention that the mainframe is located inside Merlyn Global group's main headquarters, on the 25th floor?" Felicity asked. "It's only accessible through a restricted access elevator."

"I know." Clary told them. "We're going to have to break in."

...

**Merlyn Global Group - Foyer**

Oliver walked into the building, walking up to a guard at the desk. "Hi. Oliver Queen. I have an 11:30 with Tommy Merlyn."

John walked inside, posing as a delivery guy, standing at the desk with Oliver and the security guard. "I have a super deluxe Big Belly Burger for a Mr. Andrews. I think he's in security. He a good tipper?"

"You can go on up, Mr. Queen." The guard told him. He looked at John. "You can wait a second."

...

**Security Station**

Justin was posing as a security guard.

Another guard turned to face him. "New guy, you order food?"

"Yeah, I'm addicted to Big Belly Burger." Justin told him.

"Never had it." The guard told him.

Justin smirked. "I'll split it with you." John walked in with the bag. Justin walked closer, handing him money, taking the bag. "Keep the change."

John nodded, walking away, leaving.

Justin closed the door.

...

**Foyer**

Felicity was standing in the elevator.

Clary walked closer, wearing a business outfit. "Hold that." She walked in. The doors closed. "Mr. Andrews got his lunch?"

Felicity nodded. "One Belly Buster with benzodiazepine. Hold the mayo."

...

**Foyer**

Felicity was standing in the elevator.

Clary walked closer, wearing a business outfit. "Hold that." She walked in. The doors closed. "Mr. Andrews got his lunch?"

Felicity nodded. "One Belly Buster with benzodiazepine. Hold the mayo."

...

**Security Station**

Justin was looking at the security footage on the screens.

The guard was unconscious on the floor.

John was pulling the guard into hiding. "Sleep tight."

Justin walked toward a box of wires, unplugging one. He spoke through comms. "Mainframe's on 25, guys. That's as close as I can get you."

...

**Elevator Shaft**

The elevator stopped at the 24th floor.

Clary opened the shaft, climbing out on top of the elevator.

Felicity handed her briefcase up to Clary.

Clary helped Felicity up onto the elevator. She opened the briefcase, pulling out a crossbow with a wire claw at the end, shooting the claw into the ceiling above, swinging from the elevator to the nearby wall, landing on a ledge, letting the crossbow swing back over to Felicity.

Felicity was terrified. "I just learned I'm scared of heights."

"Don't look down." Clary told her.

"Too late." Felicity told her, finally letting herself swing over.

Clary helped steady her on the ledge.

...

**Main Frame**

Felicity and Clary walked into the mainframe.

"You all right?" Clary asked.

Felicity nodded. "I'm fine. Yeah, this is just my 'about to hack' face. I always... oh, look like this right before I, you know, hack."

"Security patrol's on a ten minute cycle." Clary told her. "Oliver will have his meeting with the Merlyns to distract them and then we'll be out of here in nine."

"Okay." Felicity told her.

Clary slid the security card to unlock the mainframe doors.

Felicity walked in, sitting at the desk, plugging in her tablet.

...

**Tommy's Office**

Tommy was standing by the windows.

Oliver walked in. "Sure beats the back of a bar."

Tommy turned to face him, closing a file. "I saw your name in my schedule. I thought it must be a typo." Oliver walked closer. "Why so serious? Did someone decide that they didn't want you putting an arrow in them today?"

Tommy put the folder down on his desk.

"I thought it was past time we talked." Oliver told him.

"About what?" Tommy asked. "Me leaving the club, you being a serial killer? We're not lacking for topics."

Oliver hesitated for a long moment. "What exactly do you do here?"

Tommy sat down at his desk. "I work closely with my father." Oliver nodded. Malcolm walked in. "Speaking of..."

"Oliver." Malcolm told him.

"Mr. Merlyn." Oliver told him.

They shook hands.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here." Malcolm told him.

"Tommy and I just had a little unfinished business." Oliver told him.

Tommy scoffed softly.

Malcolm nodded. "I know things have been challenging between you two, but I trust you're working things out."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah. But you know what? Oliver has to go."

"He's right." Oliver told him. "There are some investors waiting for me back at the club."

"I'm heading out to a meeting myself." Malcolm told him. "I'll walk you down to the lobby."

Oliver nodded.

Oliver and Malcolm walked out, leaving.

Tommy watched them go, sighing.

...

**Security Station**

John and Justin were watching the footage.

John spoke through comms. "Clary, you got trouble."

"What?" Clary asked.

Justin sighed. "You're about to have some head of schedule company."

...

**Main Frame**

Felicity was still doing the hack.

Clary stood with her.

"I'm not there yet on the download." Felicity told them.

"Finish the hack." Clary told her. "I'll be right back."

Clary walked out, leaving.

...

**Hallway**

Clary walked out of the mainframe into the hallway.

A security guard walked toward her. "This is a restricted area. Let's see some ID."

"ID?" Clary repeated. "Mm, wow. Someone in Starling City that doesn't know who I am. Huh. That's a relief."

"I'm going to need you to come with me." The security guard told her, reaching to take Clary's arm.

Clary grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm back, punching him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

...

**Mainframe**

Felicity was still doing the hack, finally finishing, raising her arm in the air. "Yes! Wow, I really do do that."

Felicity unplugged her tablet, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

**Foyer**

Malcolm and Oliver walked out of the elevator.

"Tell your mother I said hello." Malcolm told him.

"I will." Oliver told him.

Malcolm shook Oliver's hand, walking away.

Roy and Thea were here.

Thea walked toward her brother. "Ollie?"

Oliver turned to face her in confusion, walking closer. "Thea? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just saw Tommy." Thea told him.

"Yeah, me, too," Oliver told her. "Is that your friend Roy?"

Thea shook her head. "No, um..."

"No?" Oliver repeated.

"Yeah, he gave me a ride." Thea told him.

"Thea, what are you really doing here?" Oliver asked. "The truth, please."

"The truth?" Thea repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Oliver answered.

"Um, we're trying to find the vigilantes." Thea told him.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Roy's been kind of obsessed with them since the hood saved his life at the subway." Thea told him. "He thinks that the entire city are indebted to him and the girl in black. And Skylar said that she overheard Jessica and Laurel saying that the other archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so..." Oliver grabbed Thea by the arm, walking toward Roy. "Hey."

"Roy." Oliver told him. Roy turned to face him. "We haven't met. I'm Thea's disapproving older brother."

"Yeah, I know." Roy told him. "Good to meet you."

Roy held his hand toward him.

Oliver gripped his hand tightly. "Don't mess around with the vigilantes. They're psychopaths, they're dangerous, and anyone who gets near them winds up dead. That will not be my sister. Do you hear me?"

Roy nodded. "Okay."

John, Justin, Felicity and Clary walked past them toward the door.

Oliver looked at Roy, nodding to Thea. "Take her home. Now."

Oliver walked away.

...

**Roy's House - Living Room**

Roy and Thea walked in.

Roy walked toward a shelf with slips of paper, starting to go through them.

"What are you doing?" Thea asked.

"The vigilantes aren't too fond of guys who sell Vertigo." Roy told her. "I know a guy who claims he still has a stash to sell. Maybe we could stake him out, hope they show up for him."

"Did you not hear what my brother said?" Thea asked.

"What does your brother know about them?" Roy asked.

"Uh, for one thing, the vigilantes once saved his life, so if he's telling us to keep away, that should say something." Thea told him.

"No offense, Thea, but your brother's kind of a wimp." Roy told her.

"Don't say that." Thea told him.

"Why not?" Roy asked. "It's true."

"My brother survived five years on an island with Clary Moon. And now Clary has become a single mother to a wonderful boy." Thea told him. "Five years I thought I had lost him."

Roy turned to face her. "Yeah? Well, I lost someone, too. And they aren't coming back."

"Who?" Thea asked.

Roy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. That is why I need to find them. So they can teach me to be like them. I'm not losing anyone else ever again."

Roy walked away.

Thea shook her head. "I can't do this, Roy. If you don't give this up, you're going to lose me."

"Better now than later." Roy told her.

Thea scoffed, shaking her head, walking out, leaving.

Roy watched her go, sighing.

...

**Queen Mansion - Foyer**

Moira walked upstairs.

Walter walked toward her, holding a piece of paper.

"Oh, good." Moira told him. "I was just coming to check on you to see if maybe you'd like some tea, or..." Walter handed the paper to her. "What is this?" Moira opened the paper, reading it, instantly saddened. "Walter... please. Divorce is an extreme reaction."

"Well, considering the circumstances, I find it somewhat reserved." Walter told her. "Or do you think I believe that my abduction on the night you told me that I was getting too close to your conspiracy was a coincidence?"

They walked downstairs.

"No, you-you were in danger." Moira told him. She grabbed his arm to stop him. Walter turned to face her. "This arrangement, it saved your life."

Walter scoffed. "Well, that's ironic. Because it feels like you've destroyed it."

They continued to walk downstairs.

"Walter..." Moira trailed off.

"You know, I read about people in forced captivity." Walter told her. "Some of them said it was a simple thought that got them through the isolation and fear. Returning to their loved ones. So I don't know really why I'm still alive, Moira, because I didn't have that."

Moira turned to face him. "Walter, please."

"What do you think you can say to me to convince me that everything I knew, my whole life hasn't just evaporated?" Walter asked, walking toward the door.

Skylar walked in. She closed the door, looking at Walter in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Come here." Walter told her.

Skylar walked closer. They embraced.

Moira turned away, crying.

Walter walked out, leaving.

Skylar turned after him in confusion. She turned toward Moira. "Mom?"

Moira couldn't explain what was happening to her daughter right then, walking away.

Skylar was left alone in her confusion.

...

**Police Precinct**

Lance was sitting at his desk.

Jessica walked closer. "Dad." Lance looked up. "I had Kelton look in Merlyn Global's network to see if he could find anything related to the other archer."

"What'd you find?" Lance asked.

"Merlyn Global's cyber security is off the charts." Jessica told him. "Firewalls, NSA-grade IP sec protocols..."

"What's that, tech speak for, 'I struck out, Dad'?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "But Kelton wasn't the only one." She sat at the other side of his desk. "Somebody else tried hacking into Merlyn Global systems. Same pathways Kelton used, same result."

"You're saying that someone else was looking for Merlyn's connection to Unidac?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, someone good." Jessica answered. "Knew how to reverse engineer her footprints. Kelton almost didn't catch her."

"Her?" Lance repeated.

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "She works at Queen Consolidated. Name's Felicity Smoak."

"Smoak?" Lance repeated. "As in..."

Jessica nodded. "Police consultant Justin Smoak. She's his sister. The one that he went to for help on cases that we couldn't even crack."

Lance considered this.

...

**Verdant - Basement**

Justin, John, Felicity, Oliver and Clary were in the hideout underneath Verdant.

Felicity was at the computers. "In addition to the download, I also took the liberty of uploading a Trojan to Merlyn's system. Figured it might come in handy."

"That's smart." John told then. "If Merlyn thinks he's been compromised, it'll help if we know first."

"Can you locate the seismic device?" Justin asked.

Felicity nodded. "I'm working on it. But there's at least a terraflop of data to go through."

Oliver walked away.

Clary turned after him in confusion.

...

**Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver was at home in his room, holding his father's notebook.

Clary was standing at the door, knowing something was bothering him. "You all right?"

Oliver looked up. "My father, he told me that he failed the city. Asked me to right his wrongs. But I never knew what he meant until now. It's the Undertaking. I promised myself that when I crossed all these names off the list, I'd be done, but... taking down these people... it doesn't honor him. I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking, I wipe out the disease."

Clary walked closer. "What are you saying, Oliver? You would hang up the hood?"

Oliver stood. "Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop. Ever since we came back, we've been doing this dance. We come closer, and the danger of what we do, the threat that hangs over our heads, it gets in the way. But after this... if we stop this... it might be over. And now with William in the picture it might be more complicated."

"What are you trying to say?"Clary asked.

**(Song:) Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

"That... you know me better than anyone." Oliver answered. "And that you... are more important to me than anyone. I didn't say anything... because I was... afraid that what we do might get one of us killed, and I know that's something that neither of us have the heart to bear, not after everyone else that you and I both lost. I've felt for you for a long time, Clary, but I didn't know what to do. I just hope I didn't wait too long to say it."

Clary shook her head, pulling Oliver into a kiss. They continued to kiss slowly at first, building up passionately and hungrily. Clary started to unbutton his shirt. Oliver pulled it off.

"You didn't wait too long." Clary told him. Oliver lifted her up so Clary could wrap her legs around his waist. "You're right on time."

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him. Oliver carried Clary to his bed, lying her down, pulling her shirt over her head. They looked at each other for a long moment, smiling small smiles, breathing heavily, continuing to kiss.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Night - Queen Mansion - Oliver's Room**

Oliver and Clary had fallen asleep in his bed underneath the covers.

Clary's phone buzzing woke them both up.

Clary picked up her phone, seeing it was Justin calling, answering, putting it on speaker phone for both of them to hear. "What is it?"

Justin was in the hideout with John and Felicity, pacing. "Felicity found the Markov device. Merlyn's keeping it at a warehouse his company owns in the Glades."

"Good." Oliver told them. He looked at Clary. "Coordinate an attack. You take the device, Clary. I'll take Merlyn." Clary nodded in agreement. "Justin, you got a location?"

"Yeah." Justin answered. "According to Felicity's Trojan, Merlyn logged on to his computer from his office."

"We're on our way." Clary told him, hanging up.

Oliver and Clary exchanged a look, sitting up.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Lian Yu - Soldier Camp Tent**

The group was still in the tent.

Edward was filming Yao Fei on camera. "The uniform suits you, Yao Fei." Slade, Clary and Shado still had their gunshot wounds, but they were bandaged and fixed up now. "Any time you're ready."

Yao Fei looked into the camera. "To the people of China and citizens of the world, I make this statement voluntarily, taking the responsibility for the shooting of Ferris Air Flight 637 to protest the people's republic of China's treatment of me." Oliver still had the knife Yao Fei had given him, still working on cutting himself free. "For betraying and abandoning me to the island of Lian Yu. Consider this my righteous delivery of powerful vengeance."

Edward turned the video off. "Thank you."

Edward shot Yao Fei in the head.

Clary and Shado both screamed in horrified denial. "No!"

Yao Fei fell to the ground, dead.

Shado started to cry in despair. "Ba! [Dad!]"

Alan looked at Edward. "Sir. Plane is within range."

Shado continued to cry.

Clary was horrified, breathing heavily.

Slade and Oliver glared at Edward murderously.

...

**Now**

**Night - Warehouse - Outside**

Clary/Katana found the warehouse where the device supposedly was, suited up, walking along toward the sliding metal door. She used her katanas to open the door, walking inside.

...

**Inside**

Clary/Katana walked along, looking around. She searched quickly for the device, coming across a large Unidac box.

Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office

Malcolm was facing the windows, on the phone. "Very well. I'll be in touch. Can I help you?" Oliver/Arrow was standing behind him. "No." Malcolm turned to face Oliver. "I wasn't talking to you."

Malcolm hung up, putting his phone down.

Oliver disguised his voice. "Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city."

"And how have I done that?" Malcolm asked.

"The Undertaking." Oliver answered. "It ends now."

...

**Warehouse**

Clary/Katana stood next to the Unidac box, taking out her high tech blue glow stick, breaking it, using it as light, opening the box to find it empty. She turned on ear comm. "Oliver, the device... it's gone."

Merlyn Global Group - Malcolm's Office

Oliver/Arrow had heard what Clary had said, turning to Malcolm, aiming a bow and arrow at him. "Where's the device?"

"Safe." Malcolm answered. "I don't know how you got that Trojan onto my system, but it prompted me to take precautions. There is nothing you can do to stop what is about to happen. And you shouldn't. This city needs what is about to happen in order to survive. The people who are destroying it from the inside need to be erased from the map."

"Fine." Oliver told him. "Let's start with you."

Oliver tried to shoot Malcolm in the heart with the arrow.

Malcolm easily caught the arrow before it pierced his chest.

Oliver looked at him in shock.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Malcolm asked. "Last Christmas, I almost killed you. A few months ago, you saved my life. And now you're here trying to kill me. You should make up your mind."

"Done." Oliver told him.

Malcolm threw the arrow toward Oliver. Oliver ducked, making the arrow hit the glass behind him and shatter it. Malcolm ran closer, jumping up to kick both feet into Oliver's chest, making him fall into the table, trying to punch him again. Oliver spun out of the way, turning to face Malcolm, using his bow to hit him in the chest, trying to punch him. Malcolm ducked. Oliver used his bow to hit him in the stomach, trying to punch him. Malcolm ducked, punching Oliver in the face. Oliver spun to elbow Malcolm in the face, making his head reel back, kicking him in the legs, making him fall to his knees, trying to hit him with his bow. Malcolm ducked, making Oliver decapitate a statue with his bow, standing, trying to kick him. Oliver ducked, making him kick the wall behind him. They spun to face each other. Oliver tried to punch him. Malcolm raised an arm to block the move, punching him in the face, kneeing him in the chest, grabbing him by his shoulders, slamming his head through a window in the wall, making it shatter. He continued to kick Oliver repeatedly in the stomach, flipping them both onto the table behind them, making the table break and them fall to the floor. Oliver got up to a kneeling position. Malcolm tried to punch him. Oliver raised his bow to block the blow. Malcolm punched through the bow, breaking it, punching Oliver in the head. Oliver stood, tackling Malcolm into the wall behind him. Malcolm slammed Oliver's head against the wall, making him fall, kicking him repeatedly while he was down, knocking him out.

Malcolm knelt next to Oliver, pulling off his hood to see his face, breathing heavily. He was in shock to realize that it was Oliver.

...

**Warehouse**

Clary/Katana had heard the entire fight between them, in shock when she realized that Malcolm Merlyn wasn't working with the Dark Archer, but that he was the Dark Archer, and that he could very well be on his way to killing Oliver. "Oh, no."

Clary ran out of the warehouse, leaving.


End file.
